Skin Deep
by Aphina
Summary: When Blue Blood meets Blue Collar, neither thought they would ever be able to work together. But sometimes, class takes a backseat to love & passion, hopes & dreams & you will discover that in the NYPD, you're all the same shade of blue.
1. Chapter 1: Creatures of the Night

**AN: Hey people. I thought I'd try something a little different this time around, so I reinvented a new OC in a new setting with the help of BEG. The whole Creatures of the Night case, is co written by BEG and me. (Say hi to her wonderful OC Sam Ross) We hope you enjoy this series.**

**Also special thanks to Axellia for her help and the movie voice. (it's a special ability)**

**And Sparkycsi, what would I do without you? Thank you very much.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter One: Creatures Of The Night

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world _

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_ And all her presents from her uptown boys _

_She's got a choice _

_Westlife - Uptown Girl_

The event was a black tie, guest list only affair outside of the Plaza. The Hamilton's were hosting it in honour of their recent Culinary Award and only the highest members of New York's finest were holding an engraved, cream coloured invitation. The orchestra was playing the classics, serenading the wealthy, well dressed guests as they mingled. There was laughter in the air as pristine waiters served New York's finest with only the best champagne. The press were behind the velvet rope, snapping pictures, left right and centre.

Mia Auster had just entered the party; her small black Gucci purse clasped against the Vera Wang little black dress. Her deep red hair was pinned up revealing her long slender neck; the halter neck dress clung to her willowy frame falling just below her knees as she strode up the steps. A young photographer was leaning forward over the rope, his handsome features shrouded by the camera.

"Hey, let me get a picture for the paper." He called out.

"Just for you handsome." She returned, turning her body towards the twenty something photographer and giving him her trademark smile.

"Beautiful." The photographer murmured as he took a few shots.

He pulled away grinning as Mia returned on her path towards the party.

Photographs had never made her feel uncomfortable; her mother had thrust her under the limelight ever since she was old enough to toddle along next to her. She gave off a confidence that people seemed to find appetizing, her mother had taught her how to look good for the camera.

"Hey, let me take you out some time?"

Mia turned to face the photographer, an eyebrow rising as she cocked her hip.

"You think you can handle me kid?" she tilted her head at him, her eyes catching on something moving behind him.

"I think I could show you things those rich kids your used to playing with haven't even dreamed of."

"And that's just in your porn collection right?" She murmured, as she began to tread back down the stairs.

A figure stepped into the street light hobbling as she stumbled up the hotel steps. Her face was bloody and bruised, she looked disorientated, her tights torn, her dress askew. Mia's purse slipped from her hand as the woman stumbled. Mia rushed forward to catch her. She sank under the full weight of the other woman, as the victim collapsed against her, bringing Mia to her knees. The woman's hands grasped Mia tightly as those confused eyes rose to meet hers, glistening.

"Tell my dad I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm late." The girl whispered.

Mia clutched the girl tightly as she screamed for someone to dial 911.

* * *

"Hey, can I borrow your camera?" Mia asked sidling up to the young photographer from before.

"Depends am I gonna get it back?" he questioned, his hands tightening on the hi-tech piece of equipment.

She could tell the kid didn't come from money, from the way he was clutching at that camera. Probably saved up after working off college.

"Tell you what, you got a business card?" Mia inquired.

The kid nodded before he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"I'll call you when I'm finished with it and you can pick it up from the Crime Lab."

"Crime lab?" the kid echoed as he took off the camera and handed it to her. "You're a cop?"

"Not for another eight hours, but I like to get an early start." Mia informed him with a small shrug before turning back towards the scene.

"Hey, what about dinner?" the photographer called after her.

"Sorry kid, gonna have to take a rain check." Mia didn't even look back as she spoke.

EMS was transferring the girl onto a stretcher, her parents were already on route to the hospital, the bastards didn't even want to take a ride in the ambulance with their daughter. Sirens were already in the background as she halted the stretcher, and began snapping off shots, Crime Scene weren't here yet the least she could do was make their job a little easier. EMS's main concern was the welfare of the victim.

"Who the hell let her over the line? You vultures don't get enough from behind the tape; you had to get a close up of the vic too? You people make me sick." A broad New York accent assaulted her ears, making Mia raised her gaze.

A tall, dark haired man was striding towards her, his face contorted in irritation. Mia raised her eyebrows as he stopped dead in front of her.

"I want you back on the other side of the tape now!" he growled, snatching the camera from her grasp and comparing to open the back to destroy the film.

"Give me that." Mia grabbed at the camera, pulling it from his large hands. "This is evidence and you were about to destroy it." She exclaimed waving it in his face.

"Where the hell do you get off trying to tell me how to do my job? Get your pretty pampered ass back into that building so you can sip champagne while me and my guys bust our asses trying to do the real work out here." The detective was jabbing his finger at Mia

"Oh I get it, you see the dress and automatically assume that I must be some spoiled little rich bitch living off her father…"

Flack cut the woman off.

"All I know is that you're standing in my crime scene when you shouldn't't be…"

Mia opened her mouth to retort before her gaze lingered on something over the taller man's shoulder.

He turned to see what the hell the red haired bitch was staring at. As it turned out the cavalry had just arrived.

* * *

Of the three members of the Crime Lab that were quickly approaching, Mia recognized two. Detective Mac Taylor, the head of the number two lab in the country, a former Marine with fierce morals and diehard allegiances to his country, the city and people of New York, and his employees. He'd hired Mia after two interviews and calls to her training officer and checks on her background and her references. She'd quickly gotten the impression that while he was a fair, equal opportunity boss, he was also strictly no nonsense and expected, and got, the best out of his workers.

To his left was a blond haired young man of medium height and build, with tousled light brown hair and blue eyes behind stylish wire framed glasses, carrying a crime scene kit and wearing a slightly wrinkled grey suit and white dress shirt and no tie. Mia had gone to college with Danny Messer. He had actually been one of the references on her resume.

To Mac's left, a petite, willowy brunette with rod straight hair that reached the small of her back even pulled into a tight ponytail, the bangs across her forehead drawing attention to her porcelain skin and her big brown eyes. She carried a kit as well, and wore a navy blue windbreaker with the words CSI:NY across the back in huge white letters and a simple pair of black slacks. To Mia, this young woman didn't look old enough to have graduated high school let alone have the credentials to be working for the Crime Lab. She'd later find out that looks were definitely deceiving.

"Sorry we're late." Danny said. "Traffic was murder."

"We could hear you screaming half way down the block, Flack." the pretty dark haired CSI informed him. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack or stroke one of these days."

"Only thing that's gonna give me anything is you, Ross." the detective declared.

"Well it won't be anything good so you can dream on about that." She shot back.

Mia smirked. Tiny and feisty with a Queens accent, it was quite obvious this girl took no shit and knew how to hand out some of her own.

"And quit being such a damn bully." The CSI added. "No reason to give the new girl such a hard time."

"So you weren't bullshitting me." Flack said to Mia.

"This is Mia Auster." Mac introduced. "Mia, this is Detective Don Flack, you all ready know Danny and this is Detective Samantha Ross."

"Nice to meet you." Mia said and offered a hand to the other woman. "How'd you know...."

"I saw you coming out of Mac's office after your last interview. And ignore Flack, he gets a little bitchy if he hasn't had his coffee before start of shift."

Samantha's cell phone rang noisily and she pulled it from the pocket of her jacket and checked the call display. She groaned inwardly at the familiar number, thinking 'Now what?' She looked at Mac. "Can I have five minutes?"

"Emergency?" Mac asked with concern.

"I hope not." Sam replied with a sigh and pressed talk. "Hello? Teagan, what are you still doing up? It's way past your bed time."

Flack had been studying the notes he'd scrawled earlier in his log book. And when Samantha Ross had said the name Teagan, Mia noticed that his head shot up and his blue eyes focused intently on the CSI. She also saw the concern in those eyes and she suspected there may have been more to these two detectives than just co-workers.

Why did she feel as if she was eavesdropping on an emotional and private connection between these two people? Neither Danny or Mac seemed to notice anything unusual between the two, nor did they seem to care. But Mia suddenly felt like an uncomfortable outsider.

"Okay....." Sam continued into the phone. "I understand you couldn't sleep. But now you know that I'm okay and you can quit giving Gramma a hard time and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay? No, you don't go and see daddy until next weekend, remember? I'll tell him. I love you, too. Bye."

She hung up with a heavy sigh and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Flack asked.

Definitely more than just a concerned co-worker, Mia thought.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Just usual six year old girl drama."

Mia arched an eyebrow.

"My daughter." Sam explained. "Her grandmother on her dad's side watches her all the time. She wouldn't go to bed without making sure I was okay and saying goodnight."

"She's six?" Mia couldn't wrap her head around that age. Either Samantha Ross was a lot older than she looked or she'd had the child very young.

Sam nodded. "So Mac..." she said, anxious to change the subject. "Where do we start?"

"Vic came stumbling out of Central Park." Flack said.

"That's an eight hundred and forty three acre crime scene." Danny shook his head and whistled as his eyes took in the dark expanse of the park across the street.

"What?" Sam chided him. "Not up to a challenge, Messer?"

"Workin' with you is challenge enough." Danny declared playfully.

"Danny will process the scene outside of the Plaza." Mac told the group. "I've called Stella and her and I will take the park. Samantha, I want you and Mia on the vic."

"With all due respect, Mac," Mia said. "I can handle the vic on my own."

Sam's eyebrows went up. She wasn't sure if she should be as offended by that as she was. She sure as hell wasn't going to take crap from some spoiled rotten brat in a designer dress and thousand dollar purse and shoes. And just what the hell was someone who looked and dressed like that and who exuded wealth and bitchiness doing working for the NYPD?

"Technically, you're not even on the clock yet." Mac reminded Mia. "No gun, no shield. And you're more green than anyone here. Samantha, go with Mia to the hospital and take care of the vic."

"I'll go and get the truck." Sam said and headed off down the sidewalk.

"You got a real knack, you know that?" Flack said to Mia, although his eyes were on the departing back of Samantha Ross. Genuine concern and worry and some irritation etched on his handsome face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mia asked.

"You piss people off with your holier than thou, kiss my ass attitude. Just 'cause you got money and walk around with your nose in the air in your outrageously expensive clothes, does not make you a better person. You're no better than rest of us. We at least treat each other like human beings."

"What?" Mia asked snottily. "Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings?"

Flack just snorted and shook his head. "Great pick with that one." He said to Mac as he headed off to get to work.

Mia watched the detective go. She seethed with anger. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that? Walking around like he owned the damn place. All swagger and confidence and pig headedness. She hated him already.

So why did she even care what he thought about her?

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: COTN: Robin Prescott

Chapter Two: Creatures of the Night

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

_Sarah McLachlan – World On Fire_

The car ride to the hospital was filled with tension and one of the most awkward silences that either of the two women had ever experienced. Sam had been driving the truck since they'd left the crime scene. They'd stopped by Mia's place on the Upper East Side so Mia could get changed, she reappeared again in black pinstriped trousers and a crisp white designer shirt, her deep red hair tied back in a messy bun. Sam eyed her, before turning her face back towards the windshield and starting the engine again.

"So, you have a six year old daughter?" Mia remarked, trying to break the ice.

"Yea her name's Teagan, she's pretty smart for her age."

"Takes after you then?" Mia said with a small smile.

Sam gave the other woman a suspicious glance before returning her eyes to the wheel.

"I just meant you have to be smart to do this job." Mia explained, finding herself feeling frustrated already at the reception she was receiving from the NYPD.

"Yea she takes after me, got her father's eyes though. Actually, her father's everything. Looking at her, she's all him. Even her attitude. I just carried her for nine months. " Sam shared.

"You must have had her pretty young then, your not too old yourself." Mia commented, taking her compact out and using a baby wipe to take of the bright lipstick that stained her lips.

"He was my childhood sweetheart. I got pregnant in college." Sam informed the other woman as Mia began to remove her eye make up.

"It's good that you and your husband are still together, a lot of people don't make it from that age." Mia said her eyes on her reflection as she artfully removed the rest of the makeup.

"I'm not married. We broke up after he found out I was pregnant. He's a good father; he's still in his daughter's life, pays child support and takes care of her. His parents look after Teagan when we both have to work." Sam revealed, as Mia shut the compact and turned towards her.

"It must have been hard for you." Mia said sympathetically.

Sam despised the pity in her voice, she didn't need this woman's sympathy. Especially when it was obvious that this woman knew nothing about the hardships that life held.

"Harder than being born into the life that you were." Sam shot back as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I can't help having money." Mia returned, her eyes meeting Sam's as the other woman undid her seat belt.

"But you can help how you treat other people because of it." Sam retorted. "And you walk around like the world owes you something."

"I'll tell you what." Mia spoke as she bent down to grab her Crime Scene case. "You cut me some slack and I promise I will work on my attitude."

"I know your not here to make friends, but this job is a hell of a lot easier if you try to make some." Sam advised as she locked the SUV.

The two women, walked towards the hospital, crime kits hanging in their hands as they strode towards the entrance.

"How'd you manage to continue your degree and juggle the kid at the same time?" Mia asked curiously, feeling herself warm a little to Sam Ross.

"My dad and my step mom helped me out a little. And my ex's parents did too. They gave me a little money to better myself; I got my Master's and then went straight into the job. It's important to me to earn enough to keep me and the baby afloat even without the father's help." Sam divulged.

Mia had to admit she commended the other woman's dedication. She'd always had money to rely on, sometimes she wondered how different she'd be from normal people if it hadn't been there as a safety net in the background. She didn't spend as frivolously as most kids with rich parents, her father had always made sure she knew the value of money and had learned to work for it.

"Good way to be. Independent woman in a twenty first century world, have to hand it to you Sam, a lot of women wouldn't have the strength to get back on their feet the way you have." Mia told her as they walked through towards the automatic doors leading into the ER.

"So what made you move into law enforcement? No offense but with the money you seem to have, you probably have a lot more opportunities than most." Sam spoke bluntly.

Mia bowed her head smirking; she liked the girl from Queens's directness.

"I wanted to prove to myself that there was more to life than parties and finding the best bachelor. Plus it's more adventurous than being someone's future stay at home and spend the money wife. Truth be told, I enjoy the fact my mother's throwing a fit over the fact I decided to be a cop, she had her way I'd be married to New York's finest bachelor with a grandkid on the way." Mia admitted, not even sounding remotely embarrassed about her reasoning.

"For most people it's to protect and serve," Sam pointed out.

"You're doing it to provide a future for your daughter and to prove you can too." Mia returned, with a small smile as they pushed through the double doors towards reception.

"My dad was a cop too; I basically grew up around the NYPD. Adam, my brother, was always the scholar of us kids. I was always gonna follow in my father's foot steps, it just took a little longer to get here than I expected." Sam revealed as the two women strode towards the desk.

"Still got there though." Mia returned as she stepped up to the reception desk and observed Sam as she did all the talking.

She knew she could learn a lot from this woman and she knew she was going to do just that. So she watched Sam as she worked the nurse and got them a backstage pass to go see Robin Prescott.

* * *

It was outside the door of Robin's private room before the two women spoke again. Sam paused as she reached for the door handle, before twisting her head towards the new CSI, her golden eyes studying her intently.

"I'm going to talk you through this one. You know what you're going to be doing first?" Sam questioned, testing the other woman.

"Take the pictures, ask the questions and then collect the clothes and run a sexual assault kit?" Mia waited for Sam to confirm her answer.

"Take it this will be your first time?"

Mia swallowed hard before nodding.

Sam noticed despite the fact Mia tried to hide it.

"Any questions you have you can just ask. If you feel uncomfortable I can take over but if you can't do something as simple as a rape kit, you may as well not be here. The victims rely on us to help gather all the evidence we can in order to catch their attackers, and this is essential to your probation." Sam reminded Mia as she turned the door handle.

"I can handle it." Mia enforced.

Sam nodded before opening the door to Robin's room and stepping inside. Mia was a single step behind her; she stepped through the door before closing it behind her.

"Hi Robin, we're from the Crime Lab. This is Detective Auster and I'm Detective Ross. We're here to gather some evidence to see if we can find out who attacked you." Sam was firm but her tone was soft.

She was already at Robin's bedside, giving the young woman a warm smile as Robin's eyes strayed from Sam and lingered on Mia.

"You're the one that caught me…You look different now…fresh faced." Robin croaked as Mia stepped towards the bed and set her kit down on the seat next to it.

"You know how it is when you take off the make up." Mia returned opening her camera case.

"I always smear it across my face when I use a baby wipe…" Robin murmured.

"It took me a long time to learn how to not do that." Mia replied light-heartedly before picking up the camera.

"Robin, do you understand what Detective Auster's about to do?" Sam spoke quietly; bring the reality of the previous event back into the room.

Robin nodded.

"You're going to take pictures." She said weakly.

"We're going to try and use them to piece together the evidence and find out what happened to you." Mia answered. "Can you sit up?"

Robin moved stiffly, it was obvious that she was in an agonizing amount of pain; Mia used the zoom to get a better shot of her wrists as she crossed them over. She stood subjective photographing wrists, the bruising on her face and then the rest of her body.

"Thank you." Mia said as Robin shifted back onto the bed.

"Do you remember anything about the attack?" Sam asked when Robin had got her self settled again.

"I don't know what happened to me." Robin whimpered as Mia's expression turned serious.

"Are you willing to consent to a sexual assault test?" Sam inquired in a light tone.

"You think I was assaulted?" Robin exclaimed meekly.

"I think you do too." Sam replied as Robin bowed her head and clutched at the sheets.

Sam reached out and took the younger woman's hand in her own. Robin stared at Sam's small fingers before raising her eyes.

"I'll be here the whole time." Sam told the other girl kindly.

Robin gave Mia the nod before leaning back and drawing up the blanket for Mia to begin the examination. Mia delved into her kit before taking out the implements.

"I'll try to be gentle." She promised, taking a deep breath to prepare herself and get on with the examination.

* * *

Samantha had fallen asleep. She'd gone down to the lunch room at the lab after returning from the hospital at a quarter to one in the morning with all the intention on starting her initial report while the new girl started on trace with Danny. The sexual assault kit had been sent to DNA and it could take hours, sometimes even days depending on if there was a back log or not, to get results back.

Sam had made the mistake of resting her head on the table and closing her eyes for a brief moment. That brief moment had unknowingly spread into two hours. Night shift sucked. There were no other words for it. She couldn't seem to get her body adjusted no matter how hard she tried. And it was hard to keep proper daytime sleep with a six year old to get to and from school and fed and then shipped off to her grandparents for the night.

She stirred to the smell of fresh coffee and someone stroking her hair. It was that last part that startled her. Her head shot up from where it had been resting on her forearm and her sleepy eyes focused on Flack standing alongside of her chair.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked, pushing his hand off of the back of her hair.

"You usually don't." Flack responded.

"Well today I do. You can't seem to make up your mind what you want, why should I be any different?"

"You're not complaining at them time. In fact, you're into it and like it just as much as I do."

In spite of herself, Sam felt her cheeks flush. "Did you wake me up just for this? To discuss our fuck buddy status or were you hoping to find an unoccupied janitor's closet somewhere?"

"As much as I could use that right now," Flack said with a sigh. "I came to talk. And I brought a peace offering." He gestured to the small brown paper bag and the steaming take out cup of tea sitting on the table.

"I didn't realize you had something to make peace about." Sam commented, reaching for the bag and opening it and peering inside. "Chocolate chip." She said with an impressed nod and reached in to pull out the muffin.

"Always was your favourite." He said and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Thanks..." she said, sipping the tea. "And what is it you want to hear from me, Don?"

"Nothing. You said enough three mornings ago."

"And you did enough when I saw you leaving with that blond haired skanky receptionist or whatever the hell she is from the station house."

"Sam, we never said we were a couple." Flack said gently.

"And we never said we weren't, either." She retorted.

He sighed heavily and sipped his coffee. "What do you want from me, Samantha?" he asked, trying hard to keep the irritation from seeping into his voice.

"I thought you wanted me. And that I wanted you. Only I don't think either of us even know anymore what we want. And we keep doing what we've been doing for nearly three years and we're not only going to hurt ourselves, we're going to hurt our daughter. And she doesn't deserve that."

"You said that things were okay with us the way they were." Flack reminded her.

"They are.....they were....see how confused I am? You show up at my place time and time again and we have sex and I'll give you credit, it's amazing sex, but afterwards you start making promises about us being a regular family and you never follow through on those promises."

Flack sighed heavily. He wasn't proud of himself for the way he'd handled things over the last seven years. Starting with dumping her when they found out she was having a baby.

"And you don't just make them to me, Don. You make them to Teagan too. And she worships the ground you walk on and believes in her heart of hearts that you're telling the truth when you tell her one day we'll all be together."

"Because we will be, Sam. When things are secure financially and you and I learn to get along better. You know we're at each others throats when we live in the same place together. We tried that, remember? How long did it last? Six months?"

"We were kids then, Don. I was eighteen. You were twenty and fresh out of the academy. We were babies ourselves. Babies taking care of a baby."

"Just give me some time, Samantha. Give us some time. That's all I'm asking for here."

She sighed. Knowing for her own good and that of her daughter she should just tell him to go to hell and be happy with all the trampy, insanely dumb bimbos he seemed to be drawn to. Just accept the fact that there was never going to be anything more between them and the more she gave in and let him into her bed without a hassle, the more he'd take that for granted. But she did love him. He was her childhood sweetheart. The first of everything. The father of her child. And letting go and moving on was both scary and painful.

And a hell of a lot harder than it looked.

"Fine." She said. "But I'm warning you, Don. I can't keep doing this to myself or Teagan. You have to make up your mind. Shit or get off the pot. Soon."

"I will." He promised her and reached out and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We're working." She reminded him and jerked her head away.

"You were the one that mentioned the janitor's closet." He pointed out.

Sam frowned.

"Joking. Just joking. No fooling around at work. Literally. I remember your rule."

"I have to have some boundaries you know."

Flack couldn't help but laugh. "Could have fooled me there. There's usually nothing you won't do."

"I'd shut your mouth while you're ahead." Sam said.

"Sorry. You just leave yourself wide open for some smart, perverted comment. I'll be quiet now."

"Good." Sam huffed and broke off a piece of her muffin and popping it into her mouth.

"Notice I bought the kind with the extra chocolate chips. Seeing as chocolate has a tendency to....."

"Donald Flack Jr, I thought you said you'd be quiet."

"Sorry." he chuckled. "No more. Inappropriate."

They sat in companionable silence for several long minutes. Samantha was the one woman in the world, other than his mother, that Flack felt that at ease with. With Sam, he could just be himself. She didn't care that he was offspring of NYPD royalty. She looked at him differently than everyone else at work.

"How come you told Teagan she couldn't take hockey lessons this year?" Flack asked, breaking the silence.

"You play hockey, Don. Have you seen the cost of equipment lately? Even for a kid? Not to mention how expensive the actual lessons are."

"So I'll give you extra money to cover the lessons and I'll buy her equipment. No big deal."

"You already live up to your duties, Don. You give more support than you're suppose to and you buy her clothes and toys and things for school when she needs it. Not to mention all what your folks do."

"She's their granddaughter." Flack pointed out.

"Doesn't mean they have to break the bank to cater to her every whim."

"Sam, she wants to take hockey. She's taken it two years in and a row and it's one of the things she looks forward to. She doesn't give a shit less about swimming or ballet. She wants to play hockey."

"Why does she have to be a mini, female version of you?" Sam asked.

"She got all the good DNA from me." Flack replied.

Sam snorted. "You wish."

"I'll take care of her hockey stuff, okay?" he rubbed her shoulder softly. "Don't worry about that. She really wants to do it Sam and I'll take her and sign her up and get whatever it is she needs. Nothing for you to stress about."

"I've been stressing every day for six years." Sam told him.

"I've always taken care of both you and her, haven't I?" he ran the knuckles of his left hand over her smooth cheek. "Haven't I?"

Sam couldn't deny it.

"I'll always take care of mine, you know that."

"Until the next bimbo comes along." Sam teased him.

"You're a real smart ass tonight. How'd it go with the new girl?"

Sam shrugged. "All right. She did a good job at the hospital."

"She seems like a fucking bitch if you ask me."

"You'll be in her pants in no time." Sam told him.

"You kidding? Not in a million years."

A knock came to the lunch room door and they both glanced over their shoulders to see a sheepish looking Mia Auster standing in the doorway.

Knew there was more to them than meets the eye, Mia thought, noticing the way the homicide detective and the CSI sat close enough together that their shoulders touched, as did their knees under the table.

"Whats up?" Sam asked, sipping her tea.

"Just wanted to tell you that DNA called up here and said the results are in." Mia replied.

"Well go down and get them and I'll meet you in trace." Sam told her.

"Need directions?" Flack asked when the new CSI lingered in the doorway.

"Don't be such an asshole." Sam scolded him. "Be nice for once in your life."

"Something tells me nice and him don't belong in the same sentence." Mia snorted and stalked off down the hall.

Sam and Flack looked at each other. Both grinned.

"She told you." Sam said.

"Know who she reminds me of?" asked Flack.

"Who?"

"Another version of you."

"In that case," Sam laughed as she stood up. "You'll be in her pants in record time."

"Rather be in yours." Flack said as she headed for the door.

"Take a cold shower." She told him and disappeared

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. As usual credit goes to BEG for writing the last scene between Sam and Flack!**

_Sparky: I'm glad you liked the start. It just seemed like the right place. Lol I'm glad I have your chapters to keep me going._

_Forest Angel: lol that's the aim, people's reaction to Mia are interesting. Glad your liking it!_

_Laurzz: lol your gonna be reliving all the series me thinks, they'll be some bits and pieces thrown in. lol I bet it's really strange jumping between the two of us. The summary I have to credit to Axellia, we have a running joke about the movie voice thing she does. Lol You will have to wait and see._

_Blaze: lol I really didn't intend that. Mia was originally going t be an alter ego of my OC Carmen Devine, but she was far too different and I realized that I had something completely different. So Mia took a life of her own. I used Amelia Grace Auster, because Amelia can be shortened to Mia and Auster is the last name of a fav contemporary author of mine. You'll have to wait and see what happens. As for Sam me and BEG came up with a completely new background for her. The best thing about Sam is that the character is completely adaptable._

_Blue Eyed Author: lol nice try at plugging. Thanks for the review._

_Mauvine: It's nice to see you! How are you doing? Lol I'm glad your loving this story!_

_High Queen: I'm glad you love Mia, I am way loving writing her at the moment. Lol Give it a while and You'll see how badly it goes between them._

_Hope: lol There will be more of them and I'm glad you like it. _


	3. Chapter 3: COTN: Crush

Chapter Three: Creatures of the Night

_Thats money honey,  
Well I'm your lover and your mistress  
Thats money honey  
When you touch me, its so delicious  
Thats money honey  
Baby when you tell me the pieces  
Thats money honey_

_Lady Gaga – Money Honey_

"Sam!" Aiden Burn, tall and slinky with Angelina Jolie lips and model looks, called out as she hurried down the hall to catch up with her best friend.

The two young women had been practically inseparable since Sam started at the lab almost eight months ago and it wasn't uncommon to see them wandering the halls together and laughing as they took part in a little girl talk. And tales of their wild nights out drinking (when Sam could find a sitter) were sources of humour around work.

"Did you hear about my dead junkie case?" Aiden asked as she fell in step alongside the smaller woman.

Sam nodded. "Obvious GSW but no exit wound and no sign of the bullet in the wound track?"

"Ruin my fun." Aiden complained. "How'd you hear all that?"

"I was down in autopsy earlier and I heard Mac and Hawkes talking about it."

Aiden frowned. "What were you doing down in autopsy when you don't have a DB with your case?"

"I was running an errand."

"For who?"

"Someone."

"You're pathetic." Aiden laughed.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"When are you gonna come clean about your massive crush on Doctor Hawkes?"

Sam fought off a grin. "I do not have a crush on Doctor Hawkes."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, so I think he's hot. I need a man, Aiden. I really do."

"What's going on with Flack? Still giving you the same line of crap?"

Sam nodded.

"Jesus, girl. Wake up. You're just setting yourself up for a world of hurt. Not even the most amazing sex in the world is worth the agony you're going to go through. And I can't just sit back and watch that happen. You deserve better than that."

"I know," Sam said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you're falling for that crap," Aiden frowned.

"I don't want to raise my daughter on my own," Sam said.

"So find some nice guy that doesn't mind a ready made family. Don't put yourself through this, Sam. You're my girl. Nothing good will come of this."

"No man is going to want someone with my baggage."

"A real man will. And I think I know where I can find him."

"Yeah? On another planet?"

"Autopsy." Aiden laughed and grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

Danny was hearing all sorts of banging from the direction of the Trace Lab as he carried the box of evidence in its direction. When he appeared in the doorway he found himself smirking at the sight before him. Mia Auster was bending over, routing through the cupboards for whatever chemicals she needed.

Danny bit his lip, eyes on the curve of her ass before sliding up the small expanse of skin that was on show between her trouser line and shirt hem. The expensive midnight blue silk from her panties peeked over her designer pants. His eyes strayed to the tattoo displayed on her lower back. A thin wavy daisy chain that sprawled across her lower back emanating femininity and innocence all at the same time.

"Like something you see Messer," Mia asked as she glanced over her shoulder with a flirtatious grin before straightening herself, a set of chemicals in her gloved up hands.

"Just admiring your new piece of body art, bet your Momma threw a fit when you showed it to her," Danny remarked as he set the box on the table.

"Hey, your eyes were on my ass Messer and for the record I'd be offended if you didn't look," Mia teased as she turned to face Danny.

"Guilty as charged, and for the record it's still pretty damn fine," Messer smirked as he began to take out the evidence bags one by one.

Danny raised his eyes, watching Mia's face as she studied the envelope in front of her.

"So what did your Momma say?" he asked with a small smile.

Mia bowed her head unable to hide the smile of her own.

"It's Henna; I was working a spring line before I got to the party. The theme was wild flowers," Mia revealed as she broke the seal on the envelope and set out the pair of black lace panties.

"Your mom still making you do the whole catwalk thing?" Danny questioned as he began to lay out Robin Prescott's clothing.

"It was the only way I could pacify her when she found out my career of choice," Mia returned, reaching for a swab and scrubbing at the suspected semen on the panties.

"Bet she doesn't like the fact you're playing with all us blue collar boys huh?" Danny retorted, eyes on her as she concentrated on the task at hand.

"Nope, in fact she threatened to disown me if I brought one of you guys home."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Danny pointed out.

Mia raised her eyes to meet Danny's, they dazzled with playfulness as she spoke.

"I won't tell if you don't tell." She winked before returning to the task at hand.

"Still a handful ain't ya Auster?" Danny retorted as Mia took a sample of trace off the Vic's panties.

"Too hot for you to handle Danny boy," Mia muttered, as she peered at the sample she scooped into a Petri dish.

"You got something?" Danny asked turning serious.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to run it though the Mass Spec," Mia said thoughtfully as she raised the Petri glass to the light, trying to get a better look.

"Do you know how to use the Mass Spec?" Danny inquired playfully.

Mia snorted.

"Give me some credit, I graduated top of my class next to you," she reminded him as she moved towards the machine and flicked a few buttons before slipping the sample inside.

"Brains and beauty a dangerous mix," Danny murmured as he leant over the work bench.

Mia took this opportunity to do a little appraising of her own. Danny hadn't changed too much in the past few years; his muscles were still firm and hard underneath that shirt and that ass…

"And you always liked flirting with danger," Danny commented, without turning his head as she tilted hers to get a better view.

"I'd shut your mouth Messer otherwise I'll end up taking you home with me," Mia shot back.

"Been there, done that," Danny retorted with a small smirk.

"And I bet it was the wildest night of your life," Mia finished before they both broke into wide grins at the memory. "Flirting aside…it's great to see you Danny."

"Yea, you too Auster."

It was at that moment her pager sprung to life. Mia gazed down at it before retreating towards the door.

"That's DNA, they've got a result for me. Catch you later Danny." Mia called, giving him a small wave before stalking out of the door.

Danny watched her hips sway as she strode down the corridor and towards DNA, his eyes lingering on her ass.

It was definitely the high point of his day to be seeing that again.

* * *

Danny had managed to find a moment of peace and quiet in the empty AV/Computer Lab. He sat in one of the comfortable swivel chairs with his legs stretched out and his eyes closed, his hands clasped behind his head and a content, satisfied smile on his face. After hours of seemingly dead ends, including a disheartening call from Dr Giles down in DNA to deliver the news that their semen sample from Robin Prescott contained no sperm cells, therefore no DNA, there was finally a break that Danny himself was personally responsible for. And he rewarded himself with a rest of his weary eyes.

Flack, looking for someone, anyone, to give him an update on the Prescott case, spied a dozing, peaceful looking Danny Messer and wandered into the lab quietly, and proceeded to nearly kick the chair out from underneath his best friend.

"Wake up!" Flack barked.

"Go away," Danny said. "I'm tired. I need sleep."

"Not my fault you can't handle your booze, Messer. Told ya that Sam and Aiden could drink ya under the table. You should have stuck to the kid's menu and the virgin cocktails."

"You're a fucking comedian, Flack. But yeah, I have never seen women drink like that and still be conscious."

"What'cha grinnin' about? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Finally caught a break in the case," Danny announced.

"About time. You people have been slacking off. Sam sleepin' in the break room, now you. What ya got?"

Danny sighed and opened his eyes and swivelled his chair around to the desk behind him. He scooped up a small, clear plastic evidence baggy.

"Peony leaf," he said simply.

"What about it?"

"I found a peony leaf on the vic's clothes. Along with linolic acid which is used to clean statues. The only spot in Central Park that has both peonies and statues is on the south side. Strawberry Fields. City confirmed there were workers cleaning statues there yesterday and today. So we were able to figure out where the rape and assault took place."

"So what are we waiting for?" Flack asked. "Let's go down there and round these guys up and get them to cough up some DNA samples."

"Just waiting on Sam and Mia to get back from the re-interviewing the vic. Then we're gonna head over."

"That new girl is something else," Flack commented, pulling over a chair and sitting down. "Walking around with her nose in the air, acting like she own the place. Surprised she isn't telling Mac what to do and gunning for his job."

"Mia's not like that." Danny said defensively. "She may come across as a little....."

"Snobby?" Flack offered. "Bitchy."

"I was going to say a little conceited. But trust me, she's harmless. I went to college and went through the academy with her. She may have the money, but she doesn't act like it."

"How close were you two?" Flack asked curiously.

"We dated for a while. She showed me a wild time. Rocked my world. Never had anything, or anyone like it ever since."

"Yeah? So why aren't you with her now than? And seriously, what the hell did you see in her? She's too fucking high and mighty and prima donna for guy from Staten Island."

Danny rolled his eyes, he knew what Flack was thinking, he also knew his friend only saw the money and no the person beyond it. It riled him that he was attacking Mia without actually making an effort to know her.

Danny smirked. "Flack, you are the last person to be offering up criticisms or relationship advice. You and your little fuck buddy thing you got going on with Sam. Have you even bothered telling her you have no intention on getting back with her on a permanent basis or are you getting fucked so good it clogs your brain?"

"Hey, I get laid on a near nightly basis. Sam and I have a perfectly healthy, astonishingly satisfying relationship."

"May be satisfying, but it's not healthy to be lying to her and telling her you love her and shit."

"I do love her," Flack informed his best friend.

"Give me a break," Danny snorted.

"I do. She was the first of a lot of things, Messer. And she's the mother of my kid. I'll always have that kind of love for her."

"But you don't love her, love her."

"I don't love, love anyone," Flack said.

"Sam's a hell of a girl. You need to come clean with her and quit fucking her around."

"We're not talking about me and Sam. We're talking about you and Miss Perfect. Did you love, love Auster?"

"I loved the sex, but her mother is loco. She tried to pay me ten g's to dump her."

"You didn't take it?"

Danny frowned "What do I look like? Of course I didn't. I told her to stuff it and then told Mia the next day. I broke it off with her, she doesn't need that crazy bitch in her life and I certainly didn't need the complications. I mean, fuck, you have enough complications to do both of us. The whole lab even. Twenty-six, nearly seven year old kid."

"Hey, I may have been young when shit went down between Sam and me, but my daughter isn't a complication or a mistake. She's my entire life. And she has no bearing on what we're talking about, so leave her out of it. Reason why Sam and I keep things private. So Teagan doesn't get brought into shit."

Danny held his hands up in self defence. "She's a niece to me, Flack. You know that. I'm just saying that it must have been tough on both of you. Sam was what, twenty?"

Flack nodded. "Pregnant at eighteen, having her at nineteen."

"That's rough. Eighteen year olds should be going to parties and football games, not ultrasounds and doctor's appointments. And then you go and dump her 'cause she is knocked up?"

"I was _nineteen_, Messer. And I was a fucking asshole. But I manned up, didn't I? I joined the NYPD when I could have went to college just so I'd be able to have a steady paycheque so my kid would have diapers and formula and clothes. I bust my ass to pay my rent and help Sam with hers and pay child support. So I made up for my mistakes and then some."

"I am in no way slamming you, Flack. It's fucking admirable you even came back around in the end. And you've got a beautiful, healthy, intelligent....."

"Smart ass," Flack tossed in.

"Smart ass six year old daughter. But you've gotta stop playing Sam. She deserves better than that. She deserves to find someone that's going to love her and only her and make her happy. And I know your real issue is that you don't want another guy coming around your kid and playing daddy. But you're her daddy and nothing changes that. But Sam deserves love. And what you're doing to her? Not fucking fair, Flack."

"I find it hard taking a lecture from someone who bangs anything that walks with a wiggle but can't settle down himself."

"So we're both pricks," Danny concluded. "And we both deserve to die miserable and alone for all our sins committed against the opposite sex. But come on, you must know what you're doing to Sam is wrong."

"The day she tells me to stop and leave her alone is the day it becomes wrong," Flack said. "Until that day, I'll take care of my own and you try and get back into rich girl's pants."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "One day, she's gonna wake up and realize you are just not worth it and find someone who is. I mean, I already know one person who's interested in her."

Flack's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Doctor Hawkes. He asks about her all the time."

"Are you fucking serious? Hawkes from the MEs office."

"Head of the MEs office," Danny corrected him. "And yeah. One in the same. And you know what? He's a hell of a nice guy and I think she's kinda into him, too."

Flack snorted. "Gimme a fucking break. She's gonna go from a cop to an ME?"

"Like I said, he's a hell of a nice guy. Smart as hell, too. He'd treat her right."

Flack shook his head and stood up and headed for the door. He'd heard enough. There were some things he couldn't and wouldn't think about. And Sam being with someone other than him was one of those things.

"Hard to hear, huh?" Danny said. "You don't want her but you can't stand the thought of someone else wanting her."

"She's the mother of my child, Messer."

"She's a human being, Flack. And she deserves to be loved and love someone."

"Yeah, well the day she comes to me and tells me to fuck off is the day I do just that."

"You know," Danny said. "You're an asshole."

"Maybe." Flack said with a nod. "But I'm damn proud of it."

* * *

**Hey, thing's are hellishly busy for me at the minute, life's all over the place with work, and possible moving, so updates may not be as regular.**

**Also just to clear a few things up. I know a few of you who are reviewing this story are supporters of Sam/ Flack. Hey guess what guys? Me too. But if you're expecting them to have a happy ending in this story you're mistaken. The pairing isn't Sam/Flack at all. She will be paired with someone but it will not be Flack. If you're unhappy with this, thanks for reviewing and I understand this is not the story for you. **

**So moving on, thanks to all you reviewers, and you lurkers. Also thanks to BEG, for writing parts of this chapter, and Sparky for betaing.**

_Laurzz: When we originally wrote this chapter, it was forty two pages, so we've had to cut it into six chapters. Lol S1 was really dark, lol it was almost experimental. I'm not entirely sure of the nature of their relationship myself; it's a hard role to play in a way. Lol as I said it's basically not part of the "Brooklyn" franchise, and the background was also written by BEG, You wanna stop reviewing because this isn't Sam/Flackie that's up to you. As you can tell form this chapter Aiden is in here. Thanks for review._

_BEG: You also wrote part of it. I think it's interesting to see her in a new setting almost with a new background. You know the comment abut adaptable and thanks for the email back I have some ideas on how to work around it._

_Blueeyed: That's BEG's genius. Thanks for the review._

_Sparky: lol I know the feeling, and I like having a full inbox. Lol I'm glad you're supportive of her, this I becoming a small mini drama for me at the mo._

_Maddy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it._

_Hope: lol hopefully I can pull it up, and in some ways she does get up to no-good just not between Sam and Flack. Thanks for the review._

_Supernatural: lol if I'm honest I hate the song. I'm glad your liking Mia, and I agree the set up is interesting, I can't wait to see how it play out myself._

_Ax: lol just email me I'm not on msn a lot myself at the min. lol I'm glad you want to get to know her I feel like I'm learning myself all the time. Lol I will so use that movie voice. I hope things are going ok for you!_


	4. Chapter 4: COTN: Falling Down

Chapter Four: Creatures Of The Night

_I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
Not afraid to fall_

_SuperChick – Fall Down_

Strawberry Fields was beautiful in the darkness, the stars were visible through the branches of the trees, and a cool breeze blew through the open air. Yet the three CSI's stood at the edge of the small open space, each of them unable to take in the stars, or the full moon that shone down on them. Armed with flood lights and a crime scene kit, each one of them reviewed the scene with observant gazes.

There was a tree directly in front of them; scuff marks in the soil underneath it indicated signs of a struggle. There was a black high heeled shoe lying on its side near the roots of the tree.

"Mia, you take pictures of the scene, Danny walk the perimeter…" Sam spoke quietly, before crouching down and flicking open her crime scene kit.

There was silence as the three of them worked. Each had their own task and carried it out methodically, working alone but still part of a carefully oiled team.

Mia found herself standing next to Sam after she'd finished up taking the Crime scene photographs. She knew the other woman was as determined as she to catch the rapist, Robin's bloody face still haunted her when she closed her eyes; it filled her with a deep seated rage that she struggled with.

It still surprised her that human beings were capable of doing awful things to each other. Each year the crime rates rose throughout the city, another sign that society's issues were coming to a climax. The NYPD needed all the help they could get, that was part of the reason she was here, to make a difference that didn't involve donating money to the next neediest charity.

"What do you have there?" Mia asked, scrutinising the tiny glinting piece of metal Sam held between her tweezers.

She was leaning over the other woman's shoulder taking in the scene of the scuffle with different eyes now, she tried to imagine what it must have been like being Robin, fighting against not only one but what looked to be two attackers. The thought alarmed and frightened her; she couldn't imagine what it was like to be forced into submitting like that. Her biggest fear was not being in control, the idea of not having any scared her beyond words.

Sam brought it closer into the light allowing the less experienced woman to see. Sam had become a teacher in this case, someone to be respected and to learn from. Mia appreciated the firm lessons she was being taught by the other woman. Sam could have made this whole situation a lot harder for her than it had to be. She didn't expect the NYPD to accept someone like her with open arms, but Sam and Danny had made it a hell of a lot easier. As for Flack…

Well the hate was mutual.

"It's a nose ring." Sam stated, her eyes flickering over the tiny object before she began the process of bag and tagging. "Looks like it was torn out during the struggle."

The disgust in Sam's voice was evident.

"I'm seeing two pairs of tracks here that don't belong to Robin, I'm thinking maybe there were two attackers," Mia theorized, looking to Sam for confirmation.

The brunette slipped the evidence envelope into her kit before looking around the immediate area.

"I would say one sets workman's boots, the other…" Sam shook her head. "It's hard to tell."

Danny's voice cut across the silence the two girls fell into, they turned their attention to him as he held up something in a silver take out container.

"I just found a steak over here." He called out as he stepped towards them. "And I bet I know where it came from."

The two women glanced at each other. Maybe they'd just gotten a break in the case after all.

* * *

The drive to Ramon's Steakhouse was filled with awkward silence and Flack's continuous cursing under his breath at the state of Manhattan traffic. The atmosphere between the two people didn't lift when they stepped out the car and slipped into a state of professionalism either.

Flack made his distaste for the new CSI clear, through words and his mannerisms. He didn't see the point of some spoilt, well bred rich kid being here. Of course the NYPD was equal opportunity, anyone from any background could climb the ladder, but looking at her now as she studied the building in front of her he could see there wasn't a chance in hell this girl was right for the job.

Mia was arrogant in his eyes, and he hated that, he hated the way she looked down on him for being blue collar, there wasn't a damn thing he liked about the woman except maybe her body and even then there wasn't a damn thing he'd do to tap that because she was such a freaking bitch.

"You keep staring and I'm gonna think you have a crush on me," Mia informed him, glancing over her shoulder as he locked the car door.

Flack snorted as he walked round the front of the car and past the deep red haired CSI.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Princess, you couldn't pay me to fuck you."

"I doubt it would be money well spent," she retorted, wrinkling her nose as he stopped dead and turned to face her.

Flack took a step forward towards her. Mia held her ground as he came to a halt right in front of her, they're bodies inches apart. There was something in the air between them, tension sizzled therein the small space. They were looking into each others eyes, neither one breaking away. A test of wills as it was.

Mia had never noticed how good Don Flack smelt before now, his aftershave was purely masculine and one she didn't recognize but suited him down to a pat. His face was smooth and fresh faced.

Appearances were important to him, his longer hair made him look younger than he was but it was his startling blue eyes that told the real story, they were old and wise. She saw the compassion he held for each victim, his strength and determination. She also saw the struggle.

The one he fought with day in and day out to overcome. She'd heard of his father, and now meeting the son that followed in his legendary footsteps, well that had opened her eyes. It was a burden no one should have to bear but one that parents put on their children's shoulders constantly.

She wondered what he saw when he looked into her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" he hissed, bringing her back down to earth with a thud.

"Just trying to decide which bargain basement you got your aftershave from," she stated automatically, her walls going back up as she crossed her arms over her chest fighting against the coldness in his voice.

"I'll bear in mind to tell Sam you said that," he stated as they walked side by side towards the steak house.

"I don't think it's fair that you blame her for your bad taste," Mia returned, rolling her eyes as Flack let the door go behind him, almost smacking her right in the face.

"Grow the fuck up," she muttered before yanking the door open and following him inside.

* * *

The inside of the steak house wasn't much better than the outside. Dark, foreboding with an attempt at romantic lighting…The place was a dive. A harassed looking manger rushed towards the two Detectives as they took in their surroundings, a menu clasped tightly in his hands.

"Table for two?" he questioned, scanning the barely used diary for any sign of a reservation.

"Actually we're here on business," Flack responded flashing his badge at the manager.

The manager's face went white as his eyes widened at the sight of the badge.

"You got anyone that works here that wears a nose ring?" Mia butted in before Flack could get the words out.

"Yea, Donovan Tracey, he's the dishwasher here."

"He in the kitchen?" Flack questioned, beating Mia to the punch.

The manager nodded before leaning forward towards the two of them.

"I don't want any trouble officers," he told them, before glancing at the door to the kitchen.

"Neither do we," Flack responded, before turning to glance at Mia and was surprised to find her not by his side but already heading through the kitchen door.

Flack cursed under his breath as he took quick, long strides to follow the complete pain in the ass that was his partner.

"Donovan Tracey?" the woman was already in front of their suspect and unclipping her cuffs.

Tracey took one look at her badge and lashed out. He shoved Mia backwards; she hit the floor with a clatter, the sound of her head connecting with the work surface echoing through the kitchen. Flack felt a surge of rage at the situation as Donavan turned on his heel and started to run. Flack stepped over his fallen colleague and took off after the other man as he wove through kitchen patrons and appliances.

His hand enclosed on the back of Tracey's collar as he yanked the man towards him, and twisted so that Tracey crashed into the wall face first, Flack's body weight forced against him as his hand searched for his cuffs. Within seconds Tracey was cuffed and being marched down the kitchen towards Mia was rubbing the tender spot on the back of her head, her face was pale and she looked shaken.

"You ok?" Flack inquired, as she jammed her hands in her pockets.

Mia nodded her mouth a grim line as she followed him towards the car.

* * *

The ride back was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Mia hadn't looked at him once since she'd gotten into the car. He gave her a side long glance before taking a deep breath. It really wasn't his place but he thought maybe he ought to say something. Her jaw was tense, clenched her eyes lingered on the people out of the window.

"You know, nobody's going to look down on you for trying," Flack broke the silence gruffly.

Mia's head turned to him suddenly, her gaze furious and irate.

"Excuse me?" she spat.

"I think it's time to accept that you're not cut out for this, you tried but you should go back to doing what your best at…" he paused wracking his brains for a second. "Going to parties and looking good," he finished proudly as he drew up out side the station house.

He turned to look at Mia catching the expression on her face. She looked like she was about to beat the shit out of him.

"Fuck you Flack." She was already out of the car and slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Her day seemed to go from bad to worse. Donovan Tracy had been her collar. Well, maybe not per say, because it had been Flack that had chased the young black man down and got the cuffs on him. All she had to really show for it was a massive bump on the back of her head, a killer head ache and the world's biggest hatred for Detective Don Flack. The man was just too much to bear. He was self centered and arrogant and had a smart, sarcastic wise ass quality that made you want to beat the crap out of him.

So why was it that she cared so much what he thought about her? Why had his words in the squad car cut so deep?

Mia stood with Danny Messer in the observation room as Sam and Flack handled the interrogation of a nervous Donovan Tracy. Mia had been itching to get in there, excited at the thought. But Mac had shut her down quick. She was too green. And he wanted her to sit back and watch as more seasoned cops handled the questioning. Mia didn't quite get what he meant by seasoned when Sam herself hadn't been on the job that long.

But it was clear as she paced the room, the tiny brunette CSI could handle whatever was thrown her way. And that she didn't back down from anyone.

Flack stood at the end of the table, keeping an eye on Tracy and for the most part, keeping his mouth shut. He'd interject if he felt there was a reason to. And so far, that reason hadn't cropped up.

"You raped a girl in Central Park," Sam said, her voice angry as she leaned over Donovan Tracy, her palms on the table.

"No...." Tracy shook his head. "You got that all wrong."

"No. I've got evidence," Sam informed him, picking up a file that rested on the table and waving it in his face. "Your nose ring, Donovan. It puts you at the scene of the crime."

"She was passed out when I got there!" the young man argued. "I didn't see her at first!"

"So what did you see?" Flack asked.

"Her hand bag," Tracy replied.

Both Sam and Flack shook their heads as they pieced together what had happened that night. That Donovan Tracy, while on his way home for work, had spied what he assumed was a lost hand bag and took the opportunity to check it for cash and credit cards. And when Robin Prescott had managed to pull her wounded, battered body towards the first signs of help, she had somehow yanked out Tracy's nose ring and caused him to take off. But planning to steal a handbag didn't excuse him from being a rapist too.

"So we got this all wrong?" Flack asked angrily. "You're not a rapist, You're just a thief?"

"Yeah...." Tracy agreed. "Something like that."

"I'm not buying it, Donovan." Sam said. "I found Robin Prescott's wallet. It still had cash in it."

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you!" Tracy's voice and eyes had a pleading quality to them. "I didn't get a chance to take the cash!"

"I want the boots you were wearing yesterday." Sam demanded. She grabbed a paper cup sitting on the table and held it out to the young man. "And I want a sperm sample."

Tracy reached out for the cup and hesitated.

"Want me to come with you?" Sam asked. "Hold the cup? Or do you think you can handle it on your own?"

"I think I got it," Tracy replied.

"Good," Sam said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Behind the glass, Mia and Danny looked at each other. Understanding Sam's anger and frustration. Despite all their hard work and long hours, nothing seemed to be coming together for them.

"Whoa...." Mia said, not appreciating. "She's pretty good."

"Small but mighty," Danny told her and led the way to the door, holding it open for the deep red haired CSI.

"Is there something going on between them?" Mia asked curiously, as she and Danny began the walk back to the labs.

"Who?" Danny asked in response.

"Samantha and Flack. I just get the impression that there's more to it than just friends and co-workers. Just the way I saw them together in the lunch room and...."

"What were they doing?"

"Nothing. Just sitting really close and talking quietly. And at the scene I noticed the way he watched her and stuff like that. And he made a comment while we were out going to see Tracy that made me wonder."

"Samantha and Flack," Danny said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I don't even think they know what's going on between them. They have some history. And they just can't seem to make it permanent history. They always seem to wind up together."

"Relationship wise?"

"You kidding? Sex wise. No relationship there."

"So they're playing each other?" Mia wasn't surprised to hear that about Flack. He seemed the type. But Samantha? She didn't seem to be that way at all.

"More like he's playing her," Danny said.

Mia shook her head. Why doesn't that surprise me? she thought. "What about her daughter? Does she ever see the father?"

Danny nodded. "On a regular basis. But if you don't mind, that's not something I talk about. Sam and her little girl are Sam's business. I stay out of it. She's a beautiful little thing though. I just don't gossip about it to other people."

"Fair enough." Mia said. "It's not you is it?"

"What?" Danny laughed. "Me? The father of Sam's kid? You kidding? Sam and I are good friends and co-workers. Nothing more."

"You're not interested in her?"

"She's hot. But then I find a lot of women hot. Doesn't mean I'm interested in them."

Mia smiled and shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit, Danny Messer."

"Good." he said. "Because you wouldn't want me any other way."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and lurkers, thanks for adds. A special thanks goes to Ax for helping me out with a few inspired ideas. To Sparky, for betaing and to BEG for writing part of this chapter.**_

_Ax: __It was interesting to write. Mia wrote that aspect of her char herself. I think people need to see how she was raised. Lol your right about the pairing. I would never say I told you so, so send a way._

_Maddy: There's a prob with Linds tho, dunno if she'll be in this story. The banter between Danny and Mia was fun to write. Life's insane at the min, and I thought I could do a blue blood/collar better than some of the other stories out there._

_BEG: lol you already know what happens with him but I am thinking of doing an AU. Her mother makes her who she is and it's something to touch on later._

_Mjels: Glad you like it._

_L: Thanks for the review._

_BlueEyed: lol I agree the poor guy needs a girl, he's so sweet he needs to be happy._

_Sparky: lol I'm thinking of writing that as an AU. I know what you mean about Flack being that way._


	5. Chapter 5: COTN: Mothers and Fathers

_Chapter Five: Creatures of the Night_

_I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world I knew  
Take back all of these times  
That I gave in to you_

_3 Doors Down – Let Me Be Myself_

Two hours later, as Donovan Tracy's DNA sample was being tested back at the lab, Mia and Sam found themselves re-visiting Robin Prescott. Her body and face was bruised and battered and looked extremely painful. She shifted awkwardly and slowly in the bed, grimacing with each movement.

Sam sat in the bedside chair, her memo book open on her thigh, pen at the ready. On the drive there, she'd given Mia the green light to talk to Robin, to take the reigns in getting the young woman to recount her steps leading up to her attack. Hoping for anything, even the smallest of detail that may lead them to answers.

Mia hovered at the side of the bed, waiting patiently for Robin to get herself even remotely comfortable. She was nervous handling the questioning on her own. But knew that that petite brunette a mere few feet away would jump to her aide if need be.

Robin nodded, indicating she was ready to go.

"Let's go back to what you do remember." Mia said, her voice quiet and gentle. "You said you went to work, right?"

"Yeah.....I left early. I didn't want to be late. It takes me a while to decide what to wear so I went home, had a shower, changed and then I got a cab."

"Where'd you hail the cab?" asked Mia. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam Ross intently taking notes.

"On Third. I was in a hurry so I asked the driver to go through the park. It was bumper to bumper and I knew I was going to be late if I waited for the traffic to let up. So I paid him and got out."

"Where'd you get out of the cab?" Sam asked, not looking up from her notes.

Robin sighed heavily and shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know. I just remember thinking it would be quicker to go north, through the park and cross over to the street. I was stupid...." she paused, ready to break down. "So stupid."

Silence fell. Both CSIs regarding Robin Prescott with a mixture of pity and sadness for her plight, and hatred and fury for her attacker.

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" Robin asked, suddenly springing up and out of the bed. "I just want to get out of here."

Sam was on her feet before Mia even had a chance to react. Wrapping an arm around Robin's slender frame and gentle steering her back towards the bed.

"Robin, you've been badly beaten and...." Sam caught herself before the word could slip out. "I'm sure the doctors want to get you out of her as soon as they can," she finished, compassion in her golden eyes.

Robin stared at the young woman doing her best to comfort and console her. "You know what happened to me in the park don't you?"

Sam offered a slight smile but didn't respond. Slowly and gently she assisted Robin back to bed. Watching as the haunted and traumatized woman slipped back under the sheets and curled up on her side and cocooned herself in the blankets.

"My dad's outside," Robin said, her back to Sam. "Can you just tell him that I'm tired?"

"Sure," Sam said with a sigh. "If there's anything you need Robin, you have my card. Don't hesitate to call me."

Robin didn't respond.

Sam took that as the cue to leave and nodded at Mia to follow her.

"That didn't go very well," Mia whispered to Sam as they stepped out the door.

"You'll get a lot of victims just like that. It's nothing to lose sleep over. It's frustrating as all hell, but understandable. Some people just black everything out. I know I'd probably be just like that."

"Have you ever had anything like that happen to you? Or anything remotely close?"

"That's kind of a personal question." Sam said.

"Sorry....I didn't mean to...."

"I'm lucky. I've never gotten myself into a situation like that. I've never had bad experiences with men. But then again, I've only ever been with two so there's not a lot to screw up. I've had great men in my life that wouldn't do something horrible to women. You?"

"Nothing too traumatic, thank God. I need to just make a phone call. Something personal. Can I take five?"

"I'm not your boss," Sam reminded her. "You don't have to ask permission."

"Well, you're kind of a supervisor in this respect. Mac asked you to keep an eye on me."

"He asked me to guide you," Sam corrected her. "If Mac wants to keep an eye on you, trust me, he does it himself. But yeah, go ahead. Take five. I want to go over my notes, get things organized."

"Meet ya at the elevator," Mia said, and stepped into the ward's quiet room to use the phone.

Sam headed for the nurses station.

"Mr Prescott...." she spoke to the middle aged, attractive man in the cashmere sweater leaning against the counter, rubbing his weary eyes.

He raised his head to look at her.

"Robin asked me to tell you that she's tired and needs to rest."

He sighed and nodded. "Is it normal?" he asked. "For her not to remember anything?"

"The brain copes with trauma in different ways." Sam replied.

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Our investigation is on going. We're still examining the evidence and the..."

"I am not interested in your well prepared answers, Miss Ross." he said, cutting her off mid sentence. "I just don't need to read about the details of my daughter's rape in the newspapers."

"We have a suspect in custody." Sam told him. "But we can only prove that he was at the scene."

"But he's the guy right? Why else would he be there?"

"He claims that he was only there to rob her while unconscious." Her cell phone, clipped to her belt, vibrated once, then twice against her body. "Excuse me..." she said and grabbed her phone to check the caller ID. Teagan's grandmother. Sam decided to let it go through to the voice mail and turned back to Robin's distressed father. "I'm sorry...."

"And you're telling me that this suspect just stepped over her and left her there?"

Sam nodded reluctantly.

He sighed heavily and fought to compose himself. "Do you have children?" he asked.

Sam could see him not so discreetly checking out her ring finger. Another person that assumed the only people on earth that could possible be parents were married ones.

"A daughter," she replied. "She's six."

"I raised mine on my own. Boys are easier than girls. You don't have the same worries about them. They're stronger and know how to take care of themselves."

"With all due respect, Mr Prescott, first, as a female, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And I was capable of it long before I was a cop. And I worry about the boys that will be around my daughter as she grows up. Because its boys and men that do things like what happened to your daughter. Second, I'm a single parent and I take care of and raise my own child and I don't have the money you've always had to do it."

He blinked and opened his mouth to speak.

"Third, your daughter nearly lost her life. She fought and scratched so hard she blistered her fingertips. Yet somehow, Robin managed to pick herself up off the ground and crawl out of that park. Because she wanted to live."

And with that, Sam Ross turned on her heel and stalked away in disgust.

* * *

Mia clasped the cell phone in her hand tightly, staring at the illuminated display as she punched in the final few digits of the number she knew by heart.

Feeling it vibrate in her pocket every five minutes was driving her insane, and she already knew what the phone call would consist off before she even hit the call button.

Her mother had been at the Hamilton's party, she'd probably seen the whole thing and decided to take full advantage of the fact her daughter was a newbie Criminalist. Gossip was her mother's game and she would do anything to come by it. Mia found the whole thing sickening.

She bit the bullet and hit the call button, her mother picked up immediately just as Mia knew she would.

As suspected the woman peppered her immediately with questions, and then after reminding her mother she couldn't talk about the case, came the nastiness. The onslaught was always something Mia took on the chin. She was used to being berated by her mother, but this time when she hung up the phone, she felt limp and exasperated.

She knew she had never been a bad daughter. It was just in the early years she'd never known how to say no to her mother. She did her best to excel in every single class or duty her mother put her forward for. She'd been determined to make her proud and even though she tried her damnedest, nothing was ever good enough. Then one day Mia had simply stopped caring and in the next she started to rebel.

Her mother called her ungrateful. Yet that was never the case, Mia knew exactly where she'd come from and she was grateful for the opportunities that were in her hands.

Which was why she wasn't going to screw this one up. She had shunned her father's offers of help, and she had gone after the Criminalist position on her own terms. There had to be more to life than dressing up and fancy parties, and she needed that, she needed to know that there was a reason for living, and this was where she was hoping to find it.

Sam was waiting for her near the elevator, her arms were crossed over her chest, her lips set in a thin line, as she obviously mulled something over. The frustration was showing in the other woman's face, a frustration that they both felt. Feeling powerless wasn't in either of their natures.

The two of them stepped into the elevator, the silence comfortable, it was clear that neither of them wanted to talk, and there wasn't a chance in hell they knew each other enough to press the other. It remained that way until they returned to the lab, and by that time Danny finally had something that could be considered as good news.

* * *

"Linolenic Acid." Danny repeated as the two women sat across from him.

Sam looked at him pointedly as Mia raised her eyebrows. The item Danny had been rolling in his hand was tossed towards her; she caught it with a slight fumble causing them to share a smile.

"This one of your Cryptic Clues?" Mia asked, studying the walnut in her hands.

"The trace powder found on Robin's dress contained trace powder linolenic acid, found in walnuts. They use walnut dust to clean statues." Danny paused.

"So we're looking for someone who cleaned the statues in Strawberry Fields?" Sam concluded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The four man crew wasn't cleaning statues in Strawberry Fields, they were working in the south end of the park. The evidence suggests that somebody else other than Robin Prescott brought the walnut dust to the scene," Danny informed her. "The rapist followed her through the park, raped her and then transferred the walnut dust onto her clothes."

"So we've narrowed the suspect field. All we need to do is round up a couple of these guys, get a DNA sample and compare it…" Mia started, feeling elated for the first time today.

They were so close she felt.

Sam shook her head at the other two CSIs.

"And compare it to what?" she questioned. "We don't have any DNA from the rapist. We can't even confirm who did it."

She was on her feet her hand on her head, looking utterly frustrated. Mia couldn't blame her. She was really feeling this case, it was eating them all up inside. Seeing that level of damage done to a person was startling, to have all the control stripped away from you was frightening, something no one should experience.

"Well we won't know without questioning those who didn't," she offered quietly.

Danny tilted his head at Sam as a grim smile spread across her pretty features.

"She's got a point," he said with a wink in Mia's direction.

"We need to get samples off the guys spraying the statues, see who we can cross off the list," Sam said thoughtfully.

Danny was already on his feet and stripping off his lab coat.

"We're on it."

* * *

**Firstly, a special thank you to all you reviewers and lurkers out there, this story is exceeding my expectations.**

**Also a thanks to Sparkycsi for betaing, Axellia for listening to me blab, and BEG for writing the beginning of this chapter.**

**Also folks I have a new poll up regarding Mia, so feel free to vote.**

_Sparky: lol thanks for the beta and I know I owe you. I'm managing the shop for two days (which is freaking harder than it looks) That was BEG's wisdom, she will find out at some point just not right now._

_Mustlovecat: It's nice to see you checking this story out. Lol I'm flattered by your words. Her and Don have a love hate kinda thing. I wanted to write her different from other OC's esp ones with a similar background, I've read too many rich girl/ poor guy ones that have been done awfully. So I thought I'd try my hand._

_Spanky: lol Sam needs to lay down the law to him, but it is hard! Lol Well vote on the poll and tell me who you think!_


	6. Chapter 6: COTN: Champagne

**AN: Just a warning, this chapter is rated M for the ending. You don't like sex? Don't read.**

Chapter Six: Creatures of the Night

_I get so used to being alone  
My choice this time I'm in a zone  
Not in a place where you can't control me_

_It ain't easy being me  
It ain't easy don't you know  
Coz I'm not the type to let  
someone take over me_

_Sugar babes – It Ain't Easy_

Mia knew what it was like feeling powerless and frustrated, she'd been through this feeling a hundred times before, but it still hit her like a wave. It took every ounce of her sanity and twisted it until everything became painful and unreal. It wasn't fair she thought as she stepped out of DNA and leaned against the wall, trying to force herself to assess the news. This should be easier than it was, Robin Prescott should have justice, but instead she had nothing.

"I've seen that face before and I can tell that it's not good news," Danny said, appearing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.

She knew from the expression on his face and the body language he was giving off that he was steeling himself for the worst.

"All four samples had sperm, therefore eliminating our suspects and letting Robin's rapist run free," she gave it to him straight.

That's the way they were with each other, the way they had always been. No bullshit, just straight out. She rubbed her hands on her face for a second. Danny reached forward, his warm hands resting on her shoulders as he met her gaze. His eyes were baby blue, his expression focused. She could see him again, the way he'd been before his wrist had got broken in college, before his dreams got shattered.

His closeness was comforting. She found she had missed it over the years. He was the only person who had ever liked her for who she was, who saw past the money.

"We will get this guy Mia, and then I'll take you out for a pitcher, and toast to your first case." His words made her smile, they always had.

"Thank you," she murmured as he drew away.

"It's tough right? But you knew it wasn't gonna be easy," Danny remarked, looking at her pointedly through his glasses.

Mia bowed her head, nodding her response before glancing down the corridor.

"It's only going to get worse," she responded. "So far no one else knows about me, I'm simply the new girl. When they find out the rest… it isn't going to o down well."

Danny shrugged.

"So what? They looked at me and saw a gang banger from Staten Island and I proved myself." He took in her face, the soft curve of her feminine features, and her own sky blue eyes.

Before he knew it he was reaching out and cupping her cheek, his eyes still on hers. She was tense, she barely relaxed. He thought it was embedded in her nature.

"You came here to prove yourself Mia; you know there's more to life than the whole lifestyle you were leading, that's why you entered the academy in the first place. You're strong, one of the strongest girls I know." He confided, drawing his hand away.

Mia was wringing her hands now, something that indicated anxiety, he remembered. Her deep red hair fell across her face as she caught herself in the action. It was loose now and flowing over her shoulders just like it used to. He heard her deep intake of breath before her hands came to rest at her sides in tiny fists.

"Is it always like this?" she asked quietly, brushing he side fringe away from her face.

"You have your good days and bad days. Some cases are open and shut, some…you never find your guy." Danny shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie to you, sometimes it's hard and you wanna just lie down and give up, but it's not how it works. The people we work with, you and me… we can't just do that."

Mia nodded again, before taking the hair tie off her wrist and holding it between her teeth before using both hands to finger comb her hair into a ponytail. Danny watched, pushing the glasses up his nose.

"Sam's gone back to the park. She's hoping to get an idea on our suspect, there's gotta be something we're missing," Danny informed her, as she finished tying back her hair.

"Good because I am all out of ideas," Mia implemented.

Danny checked his watch.

"You hungry?" he asked, realising that the two of them were probably in desperate need of a break.

"You hear my stomach rumbling or something?" she teased as he led her towards the double doors, his hand on the small of her back.

"Let make you to the finest Deli in these parts. Trust me once you've been to Luigi's there ain't no going back."

And with that they stepped outside into the refreshing city air.

* * *

The observation room was freezing. Sam was sitting alone in there, pulling her jacket tighter around her small body. Her eyes were on the line up in front of her as she stared at each of the men in turn before her eyes landed on Billy.

She'd gone back to Strawberry Fields earlier in the afternoon in attempt to broaden their spectrum of suspects. It was clear they were missing something, and Sam had thought she had stumbled across it in her return with Flack. The two of them had noticed the gardener's hunched around the statues, weeding, planting and caring for the pre-existing vegetation.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. After a few calls between her and Flack they'd come up with one name in particular. Billy was looking good for the rape. The only problem being that he was the epiphany of the helpful suspect. He provided them with a DNA sample and with his clothes.

Sam needed to score on this case, the fire was burning inside her, and she knew the best way of IDing Billy would probably be through Robin picking him out of an identity parade. The problem with that was Robin hadn't been very enthused with the idea, and although Sam didn't blame her, her desire to see justice served for what was one to that woman was burning deeply inside her.

The door swung open revealing Don Flack standing there, a sympathetic expression n his features. Sam saw the frustration there, the anger and the weariness inside him. It mirrored herself.

"How much longer do you want to wait?" he asked, leaning in the door frame, his eyes felt intense as he analysed her.

Sam's cell phone glared at her from the table she was sitting at.

"I've called her five times," she stated, before reaching over and pressing the button for the microphone and speaking into it.

"You can cut them loose, she's a no show."

Sam slumped back in her seat, her eyes on each one of the guys that filed out, her gaze lingered the longest on Billy.

She felt Flack's presence behind her before his hands rested on hr shoulders, his fingers working on releasing the tension resting in them.

"What's the plan?" he asked, kneading her shoulders and feeling her body beginning to ease a little.

Sam tilted her head back so she was looking up at him.

"We go back to the evidence."

* * *

The lab was silent. Each and every one of them was sitting in their own personal space reviewing a piece of evidence, for Stella it was a dress, Danny the tights, so on and so forth until the evidence had been distributed between them all. Mia was surprised by the fact the whole team seemed to be rallying around to help with this case. Aiden and Mac had finished up their case a while ago, before drifting away from the exits and into the layout room.

It was strange the way they all worked, each person concentrating on their task. They were each meticulous and truth be told Sam, her and Danny were grateful for the help. Fresh eyes may be able to pick up something they had missed.

Danny was rubbing the spot between his eyes when Mac spoke drawing his attention back to the case ad away from the burning tiredness that gnawed at him.

"Danny, in this report you mention a sap like substance on Robin Prescott's panties."

"Tree sap," Danny answered. "The trees are all over the park."

Suddenly, their interest was piqued. The team's head's were turning in the direction of Mc and Danny, observing their conversation.

"The sap is on her panties. That's a pretty intimate place," Mac responded, his eyes glancing over the case file.

"It wasn't on her arms, legs or anywhere else on her dress," Sam said thoughtfully, the cogs turning in her brain.

"It's more than likely a secondary transfer." Mac looked to Mia to make sure she was taking in the information.

"Billy claims he was in the north part of the park." Danny stated.

"City maintenance confirmed it." Aiden added, rising to her feet from the computer chair.

"Did they say what he was doing there?" Mac asked, a frown etched upon his features.

"They said they needed a crew of guys to help with a beetle infestation." Aiden replied.

"He was cutting down trees." Mac said, putting the pieces together.

Sam was standing over Billy's trousers now, Robin's panties in her hand, as she compared the two stains.

"We got a match." She confirmed as Mia reached over for the camera and took the picture that would serve as evidence.

"We got that son of a bitch."

* * *

The two of them were standing there in the bull pen, lingering in the door way as officers wandered in and out of the precinct, casting a second glance at the new girl in the pit.

"Here comes the best part of a case like this," Danny informed the dainty red head by his side.

Mia nodded her response. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Bill Gladys being marched through the pit by Detective Flack and two uniforms. His hands were cuffed tightly behind his back, a look of extreme anger and discomfort upon his face.

There was a feeling in her chest, one that was swelling up and getting larger by the second. She'd never felt so elated before, so proud and so much a part of something as she did right now. There was a reason she was here, there was more to her life now, another side she'd never seen before.

"That feeling you've got right now?" Danny said in a low tone. "That's the feeling you can never forget, no matter what happens you need to hold onto it."

Mia tilted her head up to Danny, her eyes shining as she looked at him a mischievous smile curved across her mouth.

"You wanna come back to my place? There's a bottle of Moet in the fridge."

Danny felt himself shiver at the offer, as his eyes appraised her luscious curves. Mia had been blessed in many ways; her body he knew was one of them.

"I'll meet you in the parking garage in five." His eyes were on her ass as she sauntered away, her palm hitting the button for the lift.

Tonight was going to be one wild night.

* * *

It was all about control, he thought as he lay there underneath her. It had always been about control, from the moment their clothes were off; she was in charge, just like always. He accepted that, hell he relished it. He liked aggressive women; he was dominant in all aspects of his life so this was a welcome change. He could still taste the champagne on his tongue from where it had glided over her firm torso, licking up it off her hot body.

Mia was writhing above him, her hands were kneading her breasts together as she thrust down onto his cock. Danny felt his body bucking against her, he was trying to quicken the pace but Mia's thighs were clamped around his hips keeping a steady slow pace.

She was driving him insane, her body was tightening with each movement she made. Her moans were drowning out his grunts as the bed began to rock, his hands gripping the wrought iron headboard as his body arched against her. The pleasure was coming in waves, tearing through his body. She kept pushing him closer and closer, her hair was falling across her flushed face as her nails raked across his chest. She was biting her bottom lip, he could feel her body clenching around him, squeezing until he couldn't take it anymore.

Her name was on his lips, his fingers dug into her hips as his whole body bucked wildly against her. He felt pain erupt as her nails scraped his skin, but that made it all the more hotter, his body was still riding the joint orgasm.

Danny relaxed his grip for a second, his body relaxing back onto her sheets, unable to move. He tried to catch his breath for a second as she climbed off of his body, stripping him of the condom before disappearing from the room.

He'd get up in a minute, he thought; he'd get up and out his clothes back on. He just needed to take a few more minutes. He'd forgotten how exhausting she was, how long she could push him until he was practically begging her. She never begged him he noticed, but he was ok with that.

Mia was back in the room now. He raised his head slightly to see her slender frame wrapped in a silk black kimono. Her skin looked paler against the dark, he could see the circles under her eyes, the deep set weariness in her body. Her dark eyelashes were fluttering against her cheeks now; he knew she was practically asleep on her feet.

"I don't want to rush you or anything…" she stated, stepping towards the bed, her arms full of his clothes.

"I know the drill," he reminded her, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side.

Mia stood in front of him, her eyes appraising his body again. He never felt uncomfortable under her gaze; it felt almost natural in a way. She however, always covered up after sex. Even the two times they'd slept in the same bed together she'd thrown on panties and a shirt.

"I really don't think I can go again," he told her, tugging on his boxers before taking the shirt from her hands.

Mia shook her head.

"I don't think I could either," she admitted, watching him stand up and yank up his trousers.

"You haven't changed Messer," Mia uttered with a small smile her gaze straying to the bed.

"Neither have you Mia, but things between us they have." Danny responded, his eyes on her face.

As Mia led him towards the front door of her apartment, he took in the living room decor.

"We work together now, this can't happen again. I get it," Mia stated finally, holding the door open for Danny.

He stepped through it, rubbing his hand over his tired face.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early." Danny said rubbing the spot between his eyes.

"You can count on it." Mia replied as Danny stepped away from the door.

"Sweet dreams Amelia Grace." he waved as he strode down the corridor.

"You too cowboy."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long posting. My pc went down for a while and it ook my brother time to fix it.**_

_**A special thanks to Sparkycsi for betaing for me and Axellia for the song. Thanks to all reviewers and lurkers.**_

_Maddy: lol it's no big deal you missed a chapter, I do it all the time. lol There's a lot to come and I'm so glad you love this chapter!_

_BlueEyed: lol I am the same with my real mum we do not get on at all. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it._

_mjels: Thanks for the review, I'm glad._

_Sparky: lol I owe you chapters, when office returns to my pc, which it will at some point over the weekend I will defo send back yours! Wrk is killing me at the minute, they wanted me to work 10 days straight, I was like no way! so it's only been six days but I'm off tomorrow and have to go to a meeting. I'm glad your supporting me with this story! xxx_


	7. Chapter 7: Grandmaster

Chapter Seven: Grandmaster

_Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you  
Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses  
Can you stand up or will you just fall down?_

_Hole – Celebrity Skin_

The lounge area was spacious and well decorated, everything in the room was either custom made or vintage, exactly what Mia expected from the sort of person who would and could shell out four million for an apartment overlooking the city. There were tasteful paintings littering the walls, and dainty halogen lights over saw everything.

"So who called it in?" she asked addressing Danny and Stella as they conferred by the red velvet sofa on the opposite side of the room.

Danny raised his head, his eyes lingering on her before he pushed his glasses up his face. It was Stella who eventually answered.

"Personal assistant found her, claims she was already dead when she found her."

"We saw you in the paper with the Mayor's son, you two getting a little cozy now?" Danny teased as Mia stepped toward them.

"It was sprung on me." Mia stated dismissively, gazing out of the French windows at the body in the pool.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest grinning.

"Ah, your mother pulled another one of those." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Am I missing something?" Stella inquired.

Mia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, before meeting Stella's gaze.

"My mother kind of has a habit…She basically sets me up with guys…"

Danny interrupted Mia.

"Only the wealthiest bachelors in the city." He input.

Mia glared at him.

"What?" Danny shrugged, "You've got to give her the full story. What she isn't telling you is that she other basically arranges to meet her somewhere and when Mia turns up there's usually one of these young studs waiting for her, isn't there Mia?"

Danny nudged her with his body, Mia responded by elbowing him in the side.

"Your mother sounds like a piece of work." Stella remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"You can't pick your family." Mia responded before following Stella outside to the edge of the pool.

"Debra Gayle, isn't she that big time designer?" Danny asked his voice more serious.

"And big time bitch from what I've heard." Mia replied, staring down at the corpse.

Danny turned his head towards her intrigued.

"You work for this broad?"

Mia shook her head.

"I've heard a few things on the circuit. From the sounds of it she's a psycho, she goes through personal assistant like nobody's business." She informed them shaking her head.

"And she's supposed to be the next Donna Karan." Stella remarked dryly.

Debra Gayle was lying flat on her back beside the pool, her palms were tilted upwards, her dark hair plastered to her skull from the water. She was clad in a stylish black bathing suit, one of her own designs.

Stella took out the camera while Danny and Mia retrieve their flash lights, letting the thin yellow beams trail over the body.

"She's got an abrasion on her forehead." Stella stated, pointing it out to Mia, before looking up at Danny. "See if you can find the point of impact, there may be some blood."

Danny began the search, his eyes flitting over everything and everywhere, taking in the information at hand.

"No signs of struggle," he remarked before crouching down at the pool's edge. "Got a broken finger nail."

He held it up as Mia held out a small evidence envelope for him to out it in.

"So how did your date go with the politician?" Danny asked, in a low tone while they worked.

Mia bowed her head closer to his.

"He's decided to run for Mayor when his father steps down this summer. We could be New York's power couple, with my money and his connections. He could give me the world. Same old." Mia finished sealing the evidence bag and signing it.

"My dates usually start with chicken wings and the Mets." Danny informed her.

Mia put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"You're such a liar, when we were dating you took me out to nice places." She reminded him, the two of them were crouched own side by side. Their arms were almost touching. Danny turned his head to face her, finding himself in close proximity to her lips.

"Even nice places sell chicken wings, besides I was trying to impress you." Danny returned, the grin slid from Mia's face.

She was suddenly more serious and subdued.

"I hate that."

"Hate what?"

"That you felt like you had to impress me."

Danny shrugged.

"You telling me that you're a fan of chicken wings now?" Danny teased dispelling the tension.

Mia found herself snorting.

"For the right guy, I would eat chicken wings." She informed him.

"I think I've got the Vic's cell phone here." Stella called out.

Mia rose to her feet so she was a little way behind the other CSI, as Stella crouched on the very edge of the pool looking down. Mia kicked off her shoes, at the same time shrugging off her jacket. Stella turned to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked, rising to her feet to confront the young woman as 'Mia rolled up her sleeves.

"Danny said you make all the newbies do this. You know the whole dumpster diving and pool thing. You guys haze us by making us do this… Kinda like a sorority." Mia beamed as she took of her socks.

Stella's eyes narrowed at Danny who was trying to repress the laughter that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Stop." Stella demanded, causing Mia to freeze. Stella put her hand to her head.

"Dumpster dives I'm all for but jumping in pools? You're going to contaminate our crime scene."

"I thought…" Mia turned to glare at Danny, an unimpressed expression on her features.

"I'll get you for this Messer."

"Looking forward to it Amelia." Danny winked before they set off back to work.

* * *

The break room was quiet as Mia sat up in the chair, her eyes were already burning from weariness. Her mail was clasped between her hands, she'd had time to drop by her place before getting the call. Time was running away with her, her body was tired, hell she was exhausted.

The cup of coffee next to her was still steaming, her eyes slipped to it eagerly. Hell she'd been living on a caffeine diet the last few weeks anyway. She sipped from it before flicking through her mail.

Bill, invitation, invitation, junk mail. There was a letter that was handwritten and addressed to her. Curious she tore it open and smiled as she read he name signed at the bottom. She knew the child hadn't written it herself. At age eight in Africa, Zara couldn't really read or write, but with sponsorship, she had clean water and now she was going to be starting school, along with every single child in her village.

Project Africa had started two years ago on a modeling shoot in Zimbabwe, when one of the models, Dominique decided she wanted to visit the village she was brought up in. The two of them ended up embarking on the four hour journey to the village, and what Mia saw there, she knew she would never forget. She thought she saw poverty here in New York, but it was nothing compared to the villages in Zimbabwe. Dominique's village wasn't a bad as some of the others hey passed but what she had seen haunted her.

Conditions had gotten better since Dominique had left but the two of the left wanting to make a better life for these people. It was Dominique that had come up with the idea of a school. It was Mia who pushed forward the fund-raiser back in NY. Between the two of them they'd raised enough money for the school and a little more.

Dominique dropped out of the modeling business and The Project became a registered charity that she ran full time. For the past two years the fund-raiser was successful, between the two of them the charity was thriving. Dominique went back to Africa at least once a year now, helping out the kids and some of the local villages the best she could. She'd always send Mia updates on the children that they helped; it was her way of keeping Mia involved, despite the fact that she was the silent partner of the business.

Mia sighed folding the letter up and jamming it back in the envelope; it was something to put away for safe keeping.

"You look exhausted." Stella stated form the pen doorway causing Mia to start.

She gathered up the rest of her mail and slipped it back into her bag before answering. "Just a little tired." she told the other woman taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not getting much time at home?" Stella questioned, nodding at Mia's hand bag.

Mia shrugged.

"I'm pretty busy." she returned.

Stella dropped into the seat across from her.

"Look you can tell me to shut my mouth if you think I'm butting in but I feel like you've been distracted a lot recently." Stella commented.

"What do you mean?" Mia's head jerked up in dismay.

Stella leaned forward, resting her weight on her elbows.

"When you do this job, the commitment has to be one hundred percent. I feel like your only giving it apart of yourself, like it's a part time job."

"I work full time hours." Mia pointed out.

"I know… I just mean you always seem to have other stuff on your mind. I always see you rushing out and then rushing back in when there's a call out. Do you ever sleep? Do you ever have time to yourself?" Stella asked.

Mia bowed her head, wrapping her hands around the coffee mug.

"As I said, it's a busy life." Mia responded..

"I've seen you, you know. You're always in the society pages. The parties, the boys… I think you need to sit down and think what you really want. You're burning the candle at both ends and at some point, you're gonna burn out and I really don't wanna see that happen to you Mia. You're bright and you have the potential to go the distance in this job." Stella told her, her hands clasped together.

Mia rubbed her face with her palms.

"Is this something I'm going to get fired over?" she asked peeking through her fingers.

To her surprise Stella let out a laugh, her hand reaching across the table and taking Mia's as their eyes met.

"All I'm trying to say is, it's ok to have a social life, but you need to slow down. You can't live in both worlds any more. If Mac catches you looking like this…He's gonna send you home. You need to tone down your reputation, it reflects badly on the lab if one of their CSI's is a party girl." Stella input as Mia pulled her hand away.

"I'll try to be discreet." Mia offered.

"You need to be the best. Mac accepted you because of your own merits. You need to prove he's not making a mistake." Stella advised.

Mia put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"You need to stand up to your mother at some point Mia." Stella said quietly.

Mia's eyes rose to meet Stella's. She didn't ask how the other woman knew, but she accepted that she did.

"I do stand up to her, she's just very, very pushy, and she's not very happy with me at the moment. She'd rather I'd be doing modeling or married than actually doing a job worth while."

"Why did you pick CSI?"

"At first it didn't matter, my dad said the only way he was letting me in to law enforcement was if I promised to use my degree, and CSI was an easier option. But now…" Mia ran her hands thorough her hair. "Now it all means something, there's that rush you get when you put all the pieces together, when you lock up one of those bastards. Giving people closure… It's something they deserve and to be the one that helps them, it really gives me something Stella. I need to know that I can help people."

"You've just got to figure out what's more important, your new life… Or your old one." Stella said heading towards the door.

"I'll think about that Stella." she promised.

The older woman to paused in the door way.

"Just don't burn out before you make a choice Mia."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

_**Hey! I just wanna say a special thanks to sparkycsi for helping me out and betaing. **_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**_

_Spanky: Hey, I'm glad you like he Danny/Mia pairing, now that you mention it it's true about the whole forbidden love thing. I'm not sure about the whole Sam/ Flack pairing I may try her with someone else._

_Blue Eyed: lol I'm not sure about Mia and Flack, it's one of those we're gonna have to see what happens things. I'm glad you like what's going on. Thanks for the review._

_Mjels: Hey, I'm glad you're loving this. Thanks for your review._

_Mustlovecat: lol the ending took me by surprise to, but what the char wants the char wants. I think it's going to be an interesting thing to see too, and \i can't wait to see Mia's development. Thanks for your review!_

_Supernatural: lol It was an interesting case, but I have to admit I hate the whole Grandmaster side of the case, despite the fact I get that's what the ep is based on. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review._

_Sparky: Cool I've got your new chapter and I will get around to reading it. Lol I know they just seem to gel really well._


	8. Chapter 8: GM: Vicks

Chapter Eight: Grandmaster

_Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush _

_Mandy Moore - Crush_

The bull pen was quiet when Aiden entered through the door on the left side of the room. Her eyes scanned along the line of desks until she spotted the one she was looking for, and stormed towards it.

"Look, we need to talk." Aiden informed him, her eyes narrowed, her hip cocked.

Flack tipped his head towards her meeting her fierce expression with one of his own.

"What about?"

"I saw you last night with the nurse…again." Aiden leaned over his desk menacingly.

Flack shrugged.

"I didn't know you were keeping tabs on who I'm sleeping with." he responded.

"You're screwing around on Sam."

"Me and Sam are complicated, but we are not a couple."

"That's not what you tell her and Teagen the morning after. How many times have you told your little girl you're gonna be a family again Flack?"

"What happens between me and Sam is our business."

"You're a selfish ass Flack, you really fucking are. You don't see how this is hurting them, all you care about is you and where you're putting your fucking dick tonight." Aiden raged.

"You weren't complaining."

There was a silence between them; Flack's gaze was steely, whereas Aiden's was molten hot.

"Get a hold of yourself Flack, before Sam dumps your sorry ass for someone who actually gives a damn about her."

And with that she spun on her heel and left the room.

* * *

Mia hated the morgue, it was always freezing and just the simple knowledge that the amount of dead people stored there outranked the living sent a chill right up her spine. You've seen too many zombie movies she thought passing a body bag resting on a gurney.

"You're not still scared of the morgue are ya?" Danny chuckled from long side her.

Mia wrapped her arms around herself from the cold, before scowling in Danny's direction.

"All these dead people congregated in one place..."she shivered as they walked past an M.E in a hockey jersey setting up a bone saw. "It freaks me the hell out."

"Ah, but the dead can't hurt us, the living however..." Doctor Hawkes greeted them, catching the last words of the conversation.

"I don't know how you do it Doc." Mia reinforced, shaking her head.

"I have a lot of compassion for the dead." Hawkes informed her.

"It's a good thing someone does." Mia countered, her face paling as it usually did from the stench of the body.

Death, she decided, was not pleasant.

"Have you ever thought of trying Vicks?" Hawkes asked, his dark eyes meeting hers as she swallowed back the bile in her throat.

"What for?" she croaked, trying to choke back the nausea in her throat.

Danny was patting himself down for a second while Hawkes answered Mia's question.

"You baulk every time you come into autopsy Mia, and I'm guessing it's the smell." Hawkes summed up patiently.

A mentor teaching a student, she thought before nodding.

"A little Vicks on your upper lip, just beneath the nose eradicates the smell. You get menthol instead." Hawkes explained as Danny pushed something into her hand.

She looked down to see the tiny tub of Vicks.

"Sam told me to pass it along, I forgot the smell bothers you." he muttered, before crossing his arms over his chest.

Mia twisted the top off the plastic container, and dabbed her finger in it before applying the mixture to her upper lip.

"This could have stopped the whole vomiting on our first meeting huh Doc?" Mia smiled feeling instantly relieved.

She knew it would stay that way until they drew the sheet back.

Hawkes gave her a small grin.

"You're not the first and you won't be he last." he reassured her.

"Me, I don't even notice it's there." Danny submitted nonchalantly from his position.

Mia rolled her eyes as Hawkes chuckled.

"So Doc you gonna fill us in on our vic here?" Danny urged, his eagerness to solve the case was already showing.

Mia raised an eyebrow.

Hot date tonight? She pondered, feeling a twinge of something. She shook it off before returning her attention to the body.

Doctor Hawkes pulled back the sheet, revealing the Y – incision in the flesh. Mia's eyes lingered over perfectly formed breasts and to where the sheet covered the abdominal cavity. She averted her eyes focusing instead on the vic's arm. She knew it was stupid, but she felt like a voyeur observing the other woman's nakedness.

"Cause of death was asphyxiation due to drowning, although the abrasion on her head had very little to do with it." Hawkes informed the two of them.

Mia frowned.

"Tox screen reveals Tetrodeoxin, in other words blow fish poison. I also found this in her mouth." Hawkes held up a clear plastic bag, showing a flake of bright red.

"What is that?" Mia asked narrowing her eyes, trying to peer at the speck, as Hawkes handed it to Danny.

"That's for you to find out." Hawkes reminded her.

"I know and that's the exciting part." Mia said rubbing her hands together.

Danny and Hawkes shared a knowing grin.

"Believe me that will wear off." Danny told her, before Hawkes continued his findings.

"The poison paralyzed her while she was swimming, which in turn led to the drowning when she sank to the bottom of the pool." Hawkes finished.

"So maybe the answer's on the red thing?" Mia thought out loud.

"Evidence." Danny corrected.

Mia rolled her eyes at him again before the two of them bid goodbye to Hawkes and retreated back to the Crime Lab.

* * *

The hairs on the back of his neck were rising and despite the fact Sheldon Hawkes knew he was alone in the morgue he had the distinctive feeling that he was being watched. He raised his eyes and smiled as he caught sight of Samantha Ross standing in the door way. She gave him a finger wave before stepping entirely into the room and up to the table.

"Hey Doc, I brought you some food since you seem to be the only one around here working through his lunch break." Sam said with a bright smile. "I was hoping we could have lunch together in your office, present company excluded." she added gesturing at the body bags surrounding the two of them.

Hawkes found himself grinning despite the fact he was so snowed under.

"You go ahead." he said in his quiet voice. "I'll follow you in."

He watched the dainty woman leave, her confident stride and girlish charm always left his heart thudding quicker than it usually would under normal circumstances.

Samantha Ross had always been somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him. Her smile was infectious and her laugh stirred something deep inside him.

At first he'd tried to pretend it was something completely affectionate, but he knew hat it was more than that. It was the way his heart lifted when he saw her smile, the fact he wanted to reach out and smooth her hair away from her face as she concentrated on her paper work.

They had been friends for a while now. Sam's sunshine attitude was a welcome change to the darkest sides of humanity they saw every day. In a way she made this job more bearable. After 9/11 he had been man possessed, he lived at the morgue during that time period and the habit had ever really faded because there was no reason too. He rarely saw his parents after his decision to quit surgery, and the only thing at home waiting for him was an empty answering machine.

There was always a bed made up in his office these days and a clean set of clothes in his locker. He was on call almost twenty four hours a day and that suited him. He ignored the nagging sensation that something was missing, that he was pushing himself too hard, that he was closing off.

9/11 had held so much death and horror, and it disturbed him deeply to see whole families destroyed. Their grief overpowered his own, even when he was forced to perform an autopsy on one of his close friends, his concern for the family outweighed his own needs.

It was days later he let his own grief claim him.

"Sheldon it's getting cold." Sam called out from the office.

Hawkes quickly tided the surrounding area and recovered the body before peeling off his scrubs and gloves and washing his hands thoroughly and stepping into the office.

Sam's food of choice for today was Thai.

Hawkes loved Thai food. The minute it touched his tongue he gave a distinct moan of pleasure. He raised his eyes across the desk to see Sam watching him.

"Good?" she questioned.

Hawkes nodded before settling into his chair to get more comfortable. The two of them ate in a companionable silence. It was Hawkes whom finished his meal first. He set the carton down and watched as Sam picked at the chicken.

"Sometimes I forget to eat." he submitted.

Sam turned her attention from her food and back to him.

"I know."

Hawkes rested his elbows on the desk and leaned across it.

"Let me thank you for lunch, there's this great dessert café a few blocks from here called Vienna. I think you'd really enjoy it," Hawkes offered. "I could take you after work, they do fantastic coffee."

Sam's eyes were back on her food, Hawkes recognized the uneasy shuffling and bowed his head, already knowing the answer.

"I think I've already got plans tonight Doc. Some other time maybe?" Sam parried.

Hawkes lifted his head with a disappointed smile.

"Just say the word." he shrugged before rising to his feet.

"I need to finish my autopsy, you're welcome to stay in here and eat." he told her, dodging around the desk.

"I need to get back to work anyway." she stated dully, slipping her carton into the bin.

The two of them parted ways saying nothing more than a quick good bye.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I has been a hectic busy week for me. For all of you who knew about the training day I was forced to go on, it went well, and I got no negative feedback which surprised the hell out of me. I've been working well within my stretch zone at the moment, we've been having crisis's in work so I have been stressed beyond reason bu I have handled everything! SO yay. **_

_**Also thanks to BEG for helping me out with a few little things, and of course Sparkycsi for betaing!**_

_**I'm posting this chapter to cheer myself up and of course guys tell me what you think. Lurkers do me a favor and review.**_

_HighQueen: I really wanted to try the whole rich chic thing because it seemed like an interesting possibility t me. I wanted her o be different though to all the other annoying rich bitch OC's that people usually write and this is what I've come up with. She is a fun char to play with. Thanks for the review._

_Sparky: lol did you get the end change for 10? lol my God I want to slap her mom up he head too, it gets worse when we eventually meet her mom!_

_Supernatural csi: lol he's defo one of those types of people, but it's entirely god natured on his part, unlike some people._

_Vanessa: not a prob I just thought I'd help you out a little. I'm glad you like it I work really hard on it on my days off. Lol you are no weird, its cool that your so expressive. Thanks for the review!_


	9. Chapter 9: GM:Never Underestimate A Girl

Chapter Ten: Grandmaster

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance_

_Vanessa Hudgens __–__ Never Underestimate a Girl_

The layout room was filled by only the three of them, as they looked at the evidence in front of them. There were evidence bags strewn over the table along with Crime Scene pictures and witness statements. They were gathering to report their findings to each other, hoping to pull it all together in order to solve the case.

Stella was heading the investigation, with Mia only being a probie and Danny only being a Level Three CSI, Mac had asked her to take point on this one. Although the New York Crime Lab was not a training lab, she enjoyed the idea that she was teaching the more inexperienced members. Danny was already well on his way to making Level Two CSI, and was confident in his skills.

Mia, on the other hand needed constant validation, she was insecure about her own abilities and that seemed to stem from having an overbearing mother from what Stella had heard along the grapevine. The other woman had OCD like qualities and was known to repeat a test as often as she could in order to confirm her results, which was time consuming and somewhat costly.

Mac had warned Mia after he recognized her methods has degraded a sample so badly that it became un-usable. Thankfully, it was Trace that was not actually relevant to their case, but if it had been DNA they would have been well and truly screwed.

"So hit me with it, what have we got?" Stella began, standing at the head of the table as Danny and Mia sorted through their results.

"The red fleck Hawkes found inside the vic's mouth was nail polish, a brand called Manhattan Red. They do lots of different colors and associate them with cities, which is kinda cool when you think about it..." Mia trailed off, catching Stella's raised eyebrows.

Her cheeks flushed red as she scanned down the page and picked up her thread.

"Incidentally, it was the nail polish that killed her, the Mass Spec detected traces of Tetrodeoxin on the nail polish, which could be how she ingested it." Mia paused.

"At first I was thinking that maybe someone put it in her nail polish and maybe she bit her nails, but I confirmed with Hawkes and he said there's no sign of nail damage to Debra Gayle. So my theory sucked."

Stella gave Mia a warm smile, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It was a good one though, you gathered it from the evidence you had at the time, now we have to out a different spin on it. If she didn't bite her nails then how did she get the nail polish in her mouth? You followed the clear course, but sometimes we have to think outside of the box." Stella explained, as Mia held the files close to her chest.

Mia nodded enthusiastically, and Stella could see her almost taking a mental note.

"So Danny, you were working on the vic's cell phone." Stella reminded them all as Danny held up the baggie containing the cell phone.

"I had to dry this off in the toaster oven to get this thing to work and as it turns out Debra Gayle keeps herself damn organized." he submitted. "According to the calendar on this thing the vic ate at a sushi bar called Fuqua Sushi on the nigh of her death, and guess what their special is."

"Blow fish." Stella finished, putting her hand to her mouth in thought. "Danny why don't you take Mia to the restaurant and see what the two of you can come up with."

Mia raised her eyes to Stella surprised.

"Stay close to Danny." Stella warned. "If anything comes up that you're not sure of let him handle it."

"Ok." Mia agreed before Stella sweep from the room and towards the general direction of Mac's office.

* * *

Fuqua Sushi was an up scale restaurant on the Upper East Side not far from Debra Gayle's apartment. Mia didn't care for sushi; uncooked fish had never really been her thing.

Danny stopped her as her hand reached out and clasped the handle of the door, his palm was on her arm; she could feel it's warm through her jacket as he drew her to one side. Their eyes met, and for a second Mia felt like she was she only woman in the world that got to see inside them, Danny released her arm before shoving both hands into his jacket pockets.

"Remember what Stella said, about sticking close to me?" he reminded her, his expression enforcing his words.

"I promise, I won't go running in there like I did with Donavan Tracey." she responded knowingly.

She knew where this concern had come from. As soon as they'd got back to the station house after arresting Tracey in the Robin Prescott case, Flack had all but marched her up to Mac's office informed him that she was reckless and had endangered not only herself by storming in with no back up, but could endanger others too. She was hardly one to defend herself when Mac had come down on her, making the bump on the back of her head the least of her worries.

Mac's words still pierced her even now when she thought about them. She'd been confined to the lab when it came to tracking suspects out of the field until Mac decided she was ready. Apparently it looked as if Stella had made that decision for him.

Danny was narrowing his eyes now. Mia held up her hands.

"Seriously, I'll just next to you and keep my mouth shut if that's what you want." she responded shrilly.

"What I want is for you to think before you act." he informed her.

Mia snorted.

"That's coming from you of all people." Danny drew back, his expression disapproving.

"Fine." Mia mimicked zipping her mouth shut, locking it and throwing away the key.

"Why do that when I could just unzip my pants and...." Danny teased as they both stepped through the door, stopping dead at the sight before them.

Mia's eyes lingered over the naked woman, her breasts and genital areas covered by skimpy lettuce leaves as customers ate sushi off her naked body.

"That can not be hygienic."

Danny drew to a halt along side her, his eyes sparkling.

"This looks like my kinda place."

* * *

The kitchen was flooded with staff; there was chatter everywhere as chefs, and waiters rushing back and forth between steaming pots and chopping boards. Raw fish was everywhere, knives were moving as fast as hell as they stood beside the head chef watching as he cut up the blow fish.

Mia was watching the fish tank with renewed interest. She doubted if she got pet fish that she'd be home enough to feed them, besides blowfish were ugly mother fuckers.

"Blow fish poisoning, not in this restaurant." Chef Quan told them.

"How come you seem so sure about that? You maybe make a mistake?" Danny questioned.

Chef Quan looked at Danny appalled.

"I taste test this at the table, it gives a bit more safety to the clients. You know how bad for business it would be to have them dropping dead at their tables?" the indignant chef informed them.

"So here's not a chance she got it from her meal." Danny repeated thoughtfully.

"We're gonna need the blow fish to go." he told Chef Quan.

The small man stared at him incredulously as Danny handed him the evidence bags.

"All of it."

* * *

Mia stunk, and the worst part was she knew it. You didn't go through dissecting fish smelling of roses, even worse when the guts splattered up onto you. Stella and Danny were waiting for her in the layout room, both wrinkled their noses as she entered.

"This newbie thing is getting real old." she stated standing at the opposite end of the table from them.

"It's a dirty job..." Stella chuckled, nodding at the stained shirt Mia was wearing.

"Anyway, Chef Quan was right, there's no way the blow fish could have poisoned her. They had stitches in their mouths, meaning that they are domesticated, the restaurant basically pretends their wild so they can jack up the price." Mia confirmed.

"There's something we need to check out at Debra Gayle's apartment, you wanna stay here and grab a shower, we'll meet you back here with the findings?" Stella offered, taking pity on the other woman.

Mia's expression was one of immense relief, with a happy sigh she removed herself from the lay out room, head held high, ignoring the groans of the lab techs as she walked by.

--------------------

_**A special thank you to Sparkycsi for betaing and to all the readers with their fab reviews!**_

_**I'm currently trying to dry my hair and type before work, so your review replies may be a little short.**_

_Brown: It's not an issue I know how everyone gets busy due to RL. lol I haven't been attacked by them yet and I tend to give as good as I get anyway. lol We'll just have to see._

_Spanky: lol thanks for your review, I think it's more likely their going to be long term but we'll just have to wait and see._

_Super: lol I miss ME Hawkes too but I do like Sid. Realism was what I was going for, I know I'd have an issue with the smell so I thought Mia may have the same prob._

_Laurisha: lol The poll was something to gauge people's opinions. There's a posssibility, but as I said Mia does her own thing as welll as Flack so it's jsut seeing what happens. _

_Vanessa: Sam and him do go well together and they both need someone to lean on._

_KJL: lol not all romances do last so it's intersting to write and see what happens!_

_Hope: I have been meaning to review on your Flack and Angell stories, I really love them. lol Flack is writing himself at the minute._

_Sparky: lol OMG you Twlight lover! Seriously enjoy them though. lol you can only pick one five mins!_

_Nienna: Danny and Mia had a prev relationship when they were in college and Danny ended it. There's chem there but they don;t really know what to do about it or what they want from each other. Flack jsut needs to grow up a little._

_Ax: lol I know wat RL iss like so no worries. lol i's been an adventure pulling out my box set. I hope your life calms down soon._

_Blue: I can appareicate that people are busy. lol you'll have to wait and see, I think I can safely say it was a drunk one night thing but that may change._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: GM : Endings

Chapter Eleven: Grandmaster

_No more listening to no more words_

_No more second hand tries_

_All you ever told me._

_Lies_

_The Saturdays - Lies_

The locker room seemed icy compared to the warmth from the shower, Mia shivered a little as she towel dried her hair turning towards the group lockers from the women's showers. Despite the fact she was fully clothed, it was still freezing in here.

"Hey." she greeted Sam, as the other woman slipped her holster into her locker, along with her badge.

"They throw you in a dumpster?" Sam joked, watching as Mia set the towel down on the bench and opened her own locker, searching for her hair brush.

"Fish guts." she replied.

"You ok? You look a little pissed off." Mia said taking in Sam's weary eyes and strained expression.

"It never fails to amaze me how many assholes we come across that aren't suspects. Mac just had to shut me down before I handed some wanna-be gangster his ass for commenting on mine." Sam shared, narrowing her eyes as she shut her locker.

"Seriously, I don't know why the cuffs are such a turn on for them, they see a pretty girl and shoot of their mouths. They don't think that the girl has had to get through the academy to be there, plus any extra courses...They're lucky girls have so much self restraint." Mia told Sam, brushing her hair until it was untangled.

"I'm getting to the end of mine." Sam muttered, dropping into a sitting position on the bench.

Mia shut her locker, and then paused tilting her head at the adhesive marks still attached to the front of it.

"Huh, you took the picture off the front of my locker of me in my underwear." Mia remarked turning to Sam, with a puzzled expression.

Sam cringed.

"I was hoping you hadn't seen it."

Mia shrugged.

"I don't like the fact they're hazing you. I thought it was mean." Sam added, taking the picture out of her pocket and tearing it up.

"It was a good picture." she reasoned. "One of the underwear photo shoots after college."

Sam stared at her for a second, before throwing the torn up picture in the bin as Mia reopened her locker to take out her deodorant.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Sam asked.

"Depends. Are we talking about the picture on my locker, the tiara someone drew on my Crime Scene case, or the fact every time I walk into a Crime Scene people say here's Mac Taylor...and the Princess? I'm pretty sure I heard someone refer to us as Beauty and the Beast the other day." Mia rambled, trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

Sam was silent for a moment her arms crossed over her chest. Mia could see the anger in her features as she glanced at her sidelong.

"Seriously it's not a big deal, when you've lived under my mother, stuff like this is pitiful." Mia informed her rationally.

"I just despise the fact people can be so cruel." Sam responded shaking her head.

"It happens." Mia stated matter-of-factly. "How's Teagan doing?"

"His mom's got her; it's the mother of all stomach bugs. I swear I haven't seen anything this bad since the exorcist. Thank God Hawkes was free the night before last otherwise I would have taken her to the emergency room." Sam replied, rubbing her tired face.

Mia closed her locker again before turning to Sam and sighing, one hand on her hip.

"We're friends right?" Mia questioned.

Sam met the other woman's eyes cautiously.

"I don't think we've been around each other enough to be friends. We're more like associates with the potential to be friends." Sam told her.

Mia tilted her head from side to side before deciding she was happy with that answer.

"Can we at least get one thing out in the open?" Mia asked pointedly.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

"Flack is Teagan's father right? I mean I've heard the rumors but I'd rather know straight from you. I know the two of you are having...some kinda weird relationship, but I was just curious about the Teagen thing."

Sam bowed her head before nodding.

"Don is Teagan's father." Sam confirmed. "You really let the Mayor's son screw you?"

Mia sniggered at her bluntness.

"It was more the other way around, and let's put it this way he does not get my vote. Anyway, it was only a one night thing. I need to get it from somewhere now that Danny's off limits."

Sam raised her eyebrows in interest.

"We work together. It could get messy if we became fuck buddies again. His words not mine." Mia clarified.

"Seems like Messer is the only one around here with his head screwed on right." Sam commented, thinking over her own situation.

Mia shrugged on her jacket to ward off against the cold locker room.

"Hey Sam....Thanks for being honest with me." she said with a small smile as Sam walked towards the locker room door.

"No big deal." the smaller woman said before opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

Mia couldn't imagine anything more degrading than being used as a piece of furniture, but the young woman in front of her was apparently singing it's praises comparing it to the treatment she received at the hands of Debra Gayle.

Madison, Debra Gayle's most recently fired personal assistant had given them the name of the previous personal assistant, who apparently turned out to be one of the waitresses, well really tables, at Fuqua Sushi.

"You don't know what she did to me, she stole my life." Mitchiko snarled as Danny turned the young woman in the kimono to face the wall. "Then she fired me for not sleeping with her, I couldn't take any more of it when she came in here taunting me. Using food to do those things to my body."

"Using Tetrodeoxin in your nail polish could have killed you." Mia snapped as Danny set the hands cuffs onto Mitchiko's wrists.

"At least I got rid of the bitch I probably did her Personal Assistants all over the world a favor." Mitchiko informed them as Danny began to guide her towards the exit.

Mia shook her head following suit.

* * *

The wind outside the station house had picked up causing an icy chill to rattle Sam's bones as she stood on the steps watching the scene unfold in front of her. It shouldn't hurt this much she thought, she should have expected it, but the truth was every time she believed him and every time she let him get away with it.

In front of her Flack had his arm around a bleach blond Barbie doll, he was nuzzling her neck as she tipped her head back laughing. She was beautiful and perfect. Uncomplicated she thought. They'd had plans, or so she had thought.

There was anger inside her and she felt so stupid, there were tears blurring her vision. She felt a presence next to her and clenched her jaw staring straight ahead, eyes on Flack as his hand slid down to the blonde's ass.

"Ahh, so Flack's dating stick people now I see." Mia commented, arms crossed over her chest, watching the man in question swagger.

The arrogant mother fucker.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's ninety percent plastic...I'm pretty sure Barbie has more of a personality than her." Mia stated in disgust.

Sam bowed her head, allowing a small smile to escape her misery.

"Just because he's the father of you kid doesn't mean he's the only guy out there whose ever gonna find you attractive. I happen to know a very handsome M.E who has a crush on you and he doesn't have a date for tonight." Mia submitted.

Sam exhaled deeply, raising her head high, her jaw jutting out in determination.

"I think it's time to let go." she whispered.

"I think it's probably for the best." Mia responded in a rare moment of seriousness.

Sam jammed her hands in the pockets of her duffel coat, stamping her feet just like when she was a beat cop.

"I think you've got somewhere else to be. Hawkes hangs out at this little place a few blocks from here..."

"I know." Sam stated before she wrapped her arms around herself and returned up the steps.

It's time to let go, Sam thought, her hand gripping the door handle. She cast one last glance over her shoulder, seeing Flack disappearing into the distance, and with that the part of her that had been holding on him for so long disappeared along with him.

* * *

It was raining again. The large raindrops made plopping sounds as they hit the pavement. Mia's head rose to look at the huge grey clouds. It was going to storm tonight. She hated storms. She knew it was a completely irrational fear, but she hated them nonetheless. The rain cascaded over her face. It was soothing, cleansing.

In a mere second the downpour worsened, soaking Mia. Her hair was lank as she felt her shoulders slump. She was supposed to be out again tonight. Another party set up by her mother, another guy to look good for.

Her body ached at the thought. Stella was right, she was running on fumes. She was drained and exhausted. She knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. The truth was she didn't want to.

She was sick of dating, sick of dates being forced upon her. She didn't like rich guys, they were dull and pretentious. She wanted someone who saw beyond the prestige, but that wasn't the way it worked in real life. Blue collar guys like Danny didn't fall for girls like her. And upper class girls...according to her mother she shouldn't lower her standards.

The Mayor's son, Brad, or was it Brett? He had been a distraction, and an unwelcome one at that. Self obsessed and arrogant, she found it hard to not compare that with Danny's honesty and humor.

She exhaled deeply, letting the water wash away the emotion that was balling in her throat. Things were coming to a head now, she felt it. The choice between two life styles.

The decision should be easy but it wasn't. Her money or her integrity. She could never go back to ignoring everything she'd seen, letting other people protect the city ad solve the crimes. It was in her blood, she thought. It always had been.

"Hey, you ok?" Danny asked stepping up along side her.

Mia turned her head towards him, raindrops dripping from her hair and face.

Danny was wrapped up in his own jacket, his hands deep in pockets and collar pulled up high as he tried to shield himself from at least part of the New York weather.

"Yea...I was just thinking." she submitted with a lopsided smile.

Danny recognized the expression, she felt dumb at the fact he'd caught her standing outside in the rain.

"And you couldn't do it inside?" he questioned, half serious.

Mia shrugged, turning her head back to gaze across the street. She showed no signs of moving.

"It looks like it's going to storm." Danny commented.

Mia let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Yea."

It was then that Danny remembered she hated thunderstorms. He remembered the nights they'd sat in huddled in his blanket, whatever TV movie turned up to almost full volume to drown out the thunder. Mia in his arms, rigid and tense, at least that's how she'd always feel at the beginning.

Danny would start by kissing her lightly, her cheeks, her nose and mouth. He'd take her face in his hands and look into her bright blue eyes. He'd always see the fear in them, and the apprehension, and he'd kiss her until she was breathless. Until the only thing she could focus on was him. It would be a while before they realized that the thunder storm was long over, and by that time it didn't matter any more.

The back of his hand brushed Mia's. He hadn't realized he was standing so close. He could smell her perfume, a soft, sweet scent. She turned her head a little, just enough to catch a glimpse of his face. His hand slipped into hers, Mia grasped it with hers to Danny's relief.

"Come on. I'm taking you somewhere warm to hide out until the storm's over," he told her, tugging her gently in the direction of the subway.

Mia went compliantly. He could see the weariness in her body, the exhaustion highlighted as dark circles under her eyes.

"Danny?" she said quietly.

Danny drew to a halt and twisted to face her. He saw something, it took him a moment to realize that he was seeing her for the first time, he meant really seeing her. Mia's walls were gone an all he could see was this vulnerable, young woman looking displaced and confused.

"Mia?" he responded, awe-struck.

"Can I sleep over?" she whispered.

Danny smiled, pulling her towards him. He could feel her body shivering through their wet clothes as he peered down at her, wrapped up in his arms.

"Yea Mia. Sure." he murmured.

And with that Danny led her down the steps to the subway, trying to keep ahead of the impending storm that loomed overhead.

* * *

**Good morning guys, it's five am here, and I'm getting ready for work. Just a quick thankies to everyone who reviews and adds, and a special thanks to Sparkycsi for betaing and BEG for listening to me test out a few things!**

**By the way I'm plugging a Danny/OC fic – The War At Home by Sparkycsi, is a fab read if anyone loves action and Danny!**

**By the way I know that some of you have exams, coursework and dissertations due within the next few weeks, so Good Luck to all you people! Don't stress too much!**

High Queen: lol thanks for taking the time to review. It's not one of my fav eps, but for some reason I thought it would be a good one to use.

Sparky: lol I did a rat one once when I did work exp as a lab tech in a uni, and it was horrible I had to leave before they got to the throat. No worries on the chapters, I know what you mean about being busy and tired, I've had two ours sleep myself!


	11. Chapter 11: Distance

Chapter Eleven: Distance

_Crazy I know, but I'm scared to fall  
In a place I've been to before  
Not apart of my plan_

_Keep him in your distance, guarding your position  
I try so hard but love will always get its way  
Why me, why now_

_The Saturdays - Why Me, Why Now? _

Her phone was buzzing, she could hear it vibrating through the wooden nightstand as it yanked her from the deepest sleep she'd had in months. She reached for her phone and suddenly found that she couldn't physically move. For a second she panicked, sleep making her groggy and disorientated, Mia opened her eyes and for a second she found she couldn't breath.

Danny's face was inches from hers, he looked peaceful. His boyish innocence shone through, as his hair flopped over his face. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest, she could feel it thud in her ribcage as she stared at his sleeping face.

_God, I am weak._

There was a part of her that savored this, that enjoyed the sense if security that came from this man. The other ninety five percent wanted to run screaming. That was self preservation at it it's best.

Somehow she managed to turn over, yet de-tangling herself from his arms was not as easy. His lips grazed the back of her neck, as she squirmed lightly, finally managing to shift his body, so that he ended up laying flat on his back, sprawled out across the bed.

Thank God Danny was a heavy sleeper.

She found herself standing over the bed watching the rise and fall of his chest, smirking at the light snore erupting from him. Typical Danny he thought, reaching out to brush the hair from his forehead. She stopped dead before her fingers touched his skin.

What the hell was she doing?

She curled her hand into a fist.

This was so not good. She withdrew from the room quickly, finding her clothes where Danny had placed them to dry yesterday on his radiators. She remembered his smile as he spread them out across the surface. Warmth flooded all of her senses, as she cast a glance back at the bedroom door longing to take that step forward and climb back into bed again.

She shook it off. There was not a chance in hell she was letting this happen. She refused to develop feelings for Danny Messer, because along time ago when she had, when she was finally starting to let her defenses down and fall for him, he'd taken her heart and broken it into a thousand pieces. He'd made her what she was today.

She disposed of Danny's teeshirt and tugged on her own clothes, still slightly damp from the rain the night before.

Mia snatched up her purse before bursting out of the apartment door as if the hounds of hell were on her trail.

* * *

The sun was in his eyes, the light shined through the gap in the curtains from his attempt to close them last night. He turned his head away grunting before reaching out for Mia.

His hand enclosed on cool sheets. He opened his eyes to find the pillow next to him empty. The sheets on her side were wrinkled. Danny found himself sitting up, and staring at the empty space, his jaw clenched , and his mouth set in a firm line.

She was gone again.

Danny ran a hand though his hair, feeling a lump in his throat. He wondered what he'd done this time. Why he even cared? He'd believed her last night, when they were standing in the rain. Danny flopped back on the pillow turning his head to face the alarm clock.

Six forty five...

She must have left early.

Danny lay there staring at the ceiling. Without the shadow of a doubt he knew that going back to sleep was no longer an option.

* * *

It was early, the bright light was shining in her eyes through the windows of the lab as she meandered down the corridors, her reports clasped firmly in her hands. Despite her cool, calm exterior Mia knew she was freaking out, her insides had gone to jelly somewhere after she'd stepped into work this morning. She couldn't understand where the collected professional had gone, and why she had been replaced with this sub-human mess.

She didn't do this. She didn't stay over at guy's places, even if there was a thunder storm impending. She was never that sort of girl, the one that they took home to mom. She was the casual one, the one that always got laid and walked away because it was easier to do that.

Yet somehow his morning she'd woken up wrapped in Danny's Messer's arms. His face buried in her hair and his body curled around hers. His scent came back to her a manly musk, twinged with soap and a fading aftershave. She had to admit she liked waking up beside him, because somehow he made her feel safe.

Escaping had been hard, untangling herself from Danny's arms without waking him was a skill she was well rehearsed in. It was the part after that that hit her. The part where she found herself looking down at him. It had been hard to walk away. Hard not to climb back into bed with him, and be safe and warm again.

Mia made the mistake of pausing mid corridor, head bowed as she concentrated on the words in front of her. She felt his presence before she caught his familiar scent.

"You left early this morning." Danny commented his voice still husky from sleep.

Mia turned to face him as he stood before her. Her eyes fixed in the dark circles underneath his eyes. He didn't look like he'd slept much at all.

"I had to change into dry clothes before coming to work. Did you sleep last night?" she asked studying him, perplexed.

She'd practically passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, his expression sullen.

"Your boyfriends kept calling, your phone kept me up for a while." he responded grimly.

Mia pursed her lips together tightly, clasping her files to her chest.

"Is that what we're calling them now?" she said starting to walk down the corridor, Danny in tow.

"You tell me." Danny snorted.

"Connections, acquaintances..."

"You have guys on speed dial." he pointed out.

Mia shrugged.

"I doesn't mean I call them." she retorted

Danny rolled his eyes and stepped directly into her path making them face to face.

"Stop walking for a second and talk to me."

"What's there to say?" she stated exasperated, holding up her reports in one hand. "I need to get these done."

"So your back to being the Ice Queen again?" Mia's head snapped up, the anger in her eyes blazing as she starred him.

"Don't call me that." she growled.

"You did exactly the same thing now as you did last time, you are shutting me out."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm trying to work."

"Your shift doesn't start for..." Danny checked his watch. "Another three hours. So let's just cut the bullshit and get down to the point."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, eyes on her. Mia looked away.

"You're freaking out." he stated.

"I am not freaking out." Mia exclaimed quickly.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact I know you. I have dated you Mia, I know the way you think." he paused, his expression softening. "You asked me for comfort last night, and I gave it to you as a friend."

Mia said nothing. The word friend still ringing in her ears.

"Everyone gets lonely, it happens. You're still in a weird transitional phase at the minute. The job's new, it's disruptive. You just gotta take it as it comes." Danny told her.

"So this happened to you right? You got all confused about where you wanted to be and shit." Mia asked, cradling the files to her chest.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head.

"After I broke my wrist and my baseball career went down the tube..." Danny submitted, clenching his jaw and turning his head away.

"So I was really your comfort." Mia put forward.

Danny met her eyes, seeing the apprehension there and hating it.

"When I needed someone you were there." he admitted.

"And when you didn't need me anymore I was gone." she concluded.

"How can you be so cold about this? Last night you were practically begging me to take you home and now you're trying to pretend it didn't happen. You're acting just like you did then." Danny snapped.

Mia fought all the restraint she had not to slap him.

"You broke up with me remember..." she said as jabbed her finger into his chest. "You broke my heart. You decided you didn't need me and you ended it. Do you even know what that feels like? You were the only person who saw everything. The only person who knew who I was."

"You agreed with me Mia. You said that it was the right thing to do." Danny reminded her.

Mia let her shoulders slump.

"What was I supposed to do? If you wanted to leave there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to try to make you stay. I wouldn't have been fair," she told him, shaking her head.

"Neither is this." Danny gestured to the both of them. "You come back into my life as if everything is just the same. Well it's not Mia it's different. I am different. We can't keep acting like a pair of teenagers with all the hormones racing. I can't do the casual thing with you."

"I don't trust you Danny, I want to but... I just can't. You don't remember what I was like for me back then. You were the only one I had, the only one I could really hold on to. I can't get hurt like that again, especially not by you." Mia said her voice small.

"Then we both know where we stand." Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This doesn't go any further that it already has."

Mia found herself shrugging.

"What ever you say Danny."

Mia watched as Danny turned his back on her and strode toward the elevators.

* * *

Something's were best left alone and Danny Messer was one of them.

* * *

Mia was deep in thought, finishing off her paper work when the door to her office burst open. She raised her eyes to see Flack standing in the door way, his cornflower blue eyes wide and intent as they fell on her.

"Can I help you?" Mia chimed, tilting her head, pouting at the young Detective.

She still didn't like him. She could appreciate he was a good cop, one of the best, but she couldn't get over the sheer fact he was an asshole.

"You seen Sam?" he grunted.

Mia shook her head, before leaning with her elbow resting on the desk.

"She's taken a personal day."

Flack raised his eyebrows, awaiting further explanation.

"Didn't you two have plans last night?" Mia reminded him. "But maybe I'm wrong maybe you and the blond stick creature did instead."

Flack stepped into the office and shut the door. Within seconds he was leaning over Mia's desk, a furious expression on his face.

"What did you say to her?" Flack growled.

"I didn't have to say a damn thing." Mia said rising to her feet until her and Flack were standing up, the desk between them. "She saw you last night, is it any wonder that she wants the time to herself to think things over?"

"Keep your nose out of my shit, Auster." Flack snarled, pointing his finger at her.

"I'm not even remotely interested in your shit Flack. Its Sam I'm interested in and how she feels. You could drop dead for all I care." Mia snapped, slamming her hand down on the desk.

"I don't want you anywhere near Sam, you're a bad influence. I know about you Auster. I know about all the guys, the parties and I don't want you putting ideas in to Sam's head. You're a disgrace to the badge and it is only a matter of time until Mac sees that." Flack snarled.

Mia shook her head smirking.

"Sam's a big enough girl to make her own decisions and her own friends. You got a problem with that, talk to Sam about it, otherwise do me a favor and get the hell out of my office. I'm tired of listening to your bitching."

Flack fixed her with a solid stare before a cruel smile inched across his face.

"I finally get why Danny calls you the Ice Queen now." Flack sneered, stepping back towards the door to her office.

Before she knew it the pen had already left her hand and was hurtling through the air and striking Flack on the back of his head. Flack whirled around to face her, his expression one of complete surprise.

"What the fuck..."

"Call me it again, and they'll be finding your dead body somewhere in the Hudson." Mia said evenly, her nostrils flaring.

"What are you fucking five?" Flack spat before retreating through the door and into the Lab.

Mia took a deep breath trying to get a restraint on her anger. She couldn't believe that Danny had told him. She took another breath, in through the nose and out of the mouth. Calming breaths her therapist had said. She was so god damn mad. She couldn't believe Danny had told Flack that...

Her phone vibrated next to her. Mia bowed her head to check the call display. A text from Brett. She dropped into her seat, before reading it. He wanted another date, somewhere quieter this time, more private. In other words his bedroom.

Mia raised her eyes to the ceiling as if looking for an answer. Why the hell not? She thought before texting back a reply. She paused after pressing send, and recounted her conversation with Flack, it was probably a good idea give Sam a head's up too, just in case. She texted Sam quickly before snapping her phone shut and sliding it onto the desk.

Hopefully the both of them would end up having plans tonight.

_**Hey, I thought it was time to update! Thankies to my fab beta Sparky! Life has been insane at the mo, the bf is off to play with the milliatry for a month in May, and work is manic!**_

_**Also read her story a The War at Home, if you love Danny you'll love this!**_

_**The poll is still undecided so people cast your votes!**_

_Spanky: lol I think it's easy to accept that people grow up and he is quite immature. lol Spark's will defiantly fly esp the way he finds out, but as we know Hawkes doesn't take any shit and neither does Sam. Thanks for the review._

_HighQueen: lol is that the kinda shipper you are for this story?_

_Ax: lol I'm just glad your doing ok! lol I'll bite your work for you! lol he really is an ass but we love him anyway and I think it's important for you to see him develop. lol I love the whole Danny and Mia chem,it's always gonna be there, not mater what happens._

_Maddy: lol she hates the women Flack dates, I'm glad you like this though and what going on._

_BEG: lol well thankies your making me blush. lol I like the whole thing Sam and her have together. lol Sam's giving up on him now._

_Hope: lol he will eventually!_

_Sparky: lol ew is all I can say to that. I'm glad you liked it. lol I'll pimp you out anytime!_

_Siperanatural: lol they are totally honest with each other and it doesn't end the way you think._


	12. Chapter 12: Outside Man

_Chapter Twelve: Outside Man_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_Lene Alexandra – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me_

Mia was used to working the late shift, she didn't even care that she'd had to bail out on her date before dessert because frankly, he had bored her In fact she had forgotten how much Brett had bored her until she sat down for the starter and he began to drone on about the financial side of politics, it was also at that point she recalled how dull he was in bed.

Her mother had given up being choosy long ago. So long as the guy was rich and established she didn't care, which Mia had found out when she'd ended up on a date with one of her father's friends, which had not gone down too well with Mia or her father.

The Crime Scene was a dumpster in a back alley. The trash had been tipped out and was spread across the floor as Mac and Stella stood over it surveying something amongst it. It was to small to be a body she observed.

"You made good time." Mac commented checking his watch, before glancing at her attire.

"And your actually dressed for work, I am surprised." he smirked.

"That's because I met this date from work." Mia returned good naturedly.

"How was it going?" Stella asked.

Mia pulled a face.

"That good huh?"

"Let's put it this way, the call out was a blessing." she told the other woman before finally looking own into the trash.

"What the hell... Is that a foot?!" Mia exclaimed, twisting her head to get a better look.

Mac reached down, hands already covered with latex gloves. He picked up the offending object and studied it with interest before speaking.

"What I want to know is if fifteen percent is here, where is the other eighty five?"

* * *

The Crime Scene was a blood bath. Five people shot in diner in Queen's. Three were dead and two mortally wounded, one wasn't expected to make it through the night.

Danny shook his head as he stood in the basement where it had all gone down, clutching his camera. All this blood for what? A few measly dollars?

The blood that coated the floor was congealing, there wasn't as much as he'd thought there would be due to the fact the perp had wrapped plastic bags around all the vic's heads before putting a bullet into the back of their skulls.

A huge case like this and Mac had given it all to him. Danny was still surprised by that. On one side he was immensely proud that Mac thought he could lead an investigation of this proportion. On the other...

He was shitting himself.

A case like this could make or break his career, but he had some reassurances. Flack was the lead detective on this case, and he knew that the other man would assist on his side as much as possible. Also he had Aiden... which of course he was thankful for.

The two of them worked well together. Upon first meeting, it was like peanut butter and jelly, the both of them were two of a kind. Smart mouthed badasses as Danny liked to think of it.

It was impossible to deny there was a chemistry here as well. There always had been and more than likely always would be. The two of them had never acted on it. It wasn't as easy approaching Aiden as it was with Mia, probably due to the fact Mia was the one whom usually chased after him, or she used to.

"Sam's lucky she caught the day off, this mess is gonna be a bitch to catalog." Aiden remarked, holding up an evidence bag as she picked up an invoice. "Looks like Olivia was getting ready for the nightly deposit."

"Robbery's looking like a pretty good motive right now." Danny suggested, letting his eyes wander the scene.

"I'm kinda worried about Sam." Aiden said out of the blue.

Danny had been waiting for while now for her to spill on what had been bothering her, the sultry mood she'd had going on for the past few hours had gotten real old.

"She's probably licking her wounds." Danny answered, distracted by the blood pattern in front of him.

"Flack should stop jerking her around and let her move on." Aiden stated bluntly.

"Sam should also grow some balls." Danny shot back. "They're consenting adults let them do what they want."

"Like you and the Princess ya mean?" Aiden retorted, sealing her envelope, before collecting another.

"Don't call her that." Danny drawled, shaking his head at Aiden.

"I'm just saying what I see."

"Yea? And what do you see?"

"She's stringing you along Danny. Big time."

"We are not talking about this." he paused before changing the subject. "Now we know that the shooter came in though the back door, so did she let him in or was he already here?"

"No signs of forced entry, she must have let he shooter in."

"Why would the shooter kill everyone here if this was a robbery, does that make sense to you?" Danny queried, staring at the places where the bodies had been, recalling the plastic bags and the roll of duct tape.

"I'm pretty sure the bags came form this roll." Aiden signaled as she deposited the rest of the bags into an evidence envelope. "But the killer must have brought the duct tape, and then taken it with him."

Danny let his eyes wander the room, before hey came to rest on the phone, situated on Olivia's desk. The keypad was marred with bloody finger prints. Aiden glanced up catching his thoughts as he tilted his head to get a better look.

"Flack said that Terrell Davenport called 911." She submitted.

"How does a guy who got shot in the head dial 911 especially after carrying one of his co workers to safety upstairs?" he pondered.

Aiden rose to her feet before meeting Danny's gaze head on.

"If it was indeed an inside job, how did everyone on the inside end up getting killed?" Aiden thought out loud.

That, Danny thought as a very good question.

* * *

Doctor Hawkes was humming, it was something that he rarely did and when he did do it, it was usually for a very good reason. From the grin on his face Mia knew it had to be a very, very good reason. Maybe Hawkes had gotten lucky last night. Yet somehow Mia didn't think so, Sam, she guessed wasn't like that, and Hawkes would never take advantage of the situation.

Stella was staring openly now, as Hawkes ambled along setting up his tools. Mia stifled a snigger watching him.

"Something you wanna share with the rest of us Doc?" Mac asked, a smile etched on his features.

Hawkes turned face them smiling, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's just a good day to be here." he stated before dropping his gaze to the foot in front of him. "It's not a whole body but I'll see what I can get from it."

"Seriously though, who throws a foot into a dumpster?" Mia questioned. "That is just not good medical care."

Hawkes chuckled.

"I don't think whoever threw this foot away was thinking about the medical care part of things." Hawkes mentioned, putting on his glasses and peering directly into the wound.

"See this here." Hawkes used his pinky finger, to point out the jagged edge of the severed leg.

Mia and Stella leaned forward for a closer look.

"That's consistent with a power saw. The thing is I didn't find anything on the leg to specify why it required amputation."

Both Mia and Stella straightened at the comment. Mac though didn't seem to be too surprised.

"I uncovered a metal rod in his leg, and I managed to get you guys a serial number." Hawkes handed Mac the photograph of the rod, the serial number clearly visible.

Mac and Stella began to move towards the elevators, Mac paused noticing that Mia wasn't along side them.

"You coming?" he asked glancing over his shoulder.

Mia clapped her hands together in front of her, pursing her lips together.

"You mind if I follow you up in a few minutes, I wanted to go over a few things with the Doc." Mia requested.

Mac's gaze strayed to Hawkes who looked as baffled as Mac did.

"You have a few minutes to answer her questions Doc?" Mac confirmed, tiling his head towards Mia.

Hawkes merely beamed.

"I'd be happy to." he stated before turning his attention to Mia.

Mia waited until Mac and Stella disappeared from the morgue before springing her attack on Hawkes.

"What did you do to Sam?" Mia hissed, glaring at Hawkes over the autopsy table, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Hawkes stared at her in shock.

"She met up with you last night and suddenly she's having a personal day and I demand to know why." Mia stomped her foot to prove her point.

"Personal day?" Hawkes repeated.

"Yes, that's what I said." Mia reminded him.

Hawkes rubbed his chin in thought.

"She was really upset last night. I came and bought her coffee and dessert and she blurted out the whole story about her and Flack... I listened and I gave her some advice but when she left she looked..." Hawkes hesitated before rising his eyes to meet Mia's. "She looked happy. Like it was a weight of her shoulders."

"So you didn't make a move, you just talked." Mia clarified.

"I did not make a move on her. I put her in a cab to make sure she got home ok, she even text me when she got in." Hawkes informed her, the smile gone from his face.

"I'm a little worried." Mia admitted.

"She'll be fine, she just needs time." he told her quietly.

Mia sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fore fingers, hoping to God that Hawkes was right.

* * *

_**Howdy to all you peeps! Thanks to Sparkycsi and for BEG for picking SD. **_

_**You love Danny? Read the War at Home by sparkycsi!**_

_**Thank you for all the adds and reviews!**_

_**The poll is still open by the way!**_

_Spanky: lol when she sees a person in need she can be fiercely protective, and it doesn't help that her and Flack seem to dislike each other!_

_Sam: I hope you continue reading, the truth is I don't know who she'll end up with. The muse can't make up her mind at the minute!_

_Vanessa: lol seriously you are not insulting me at all. I want him to be a jerk. Don't worry he;'ll sort himself out. Lol don't tempt me with both although I am drooling over the thought. Something major will happen in the next season or two which basically means one of them will have to be her friend and the other will be her lover. Lol Hawkes is lovely!_

_Maddy: I'm glad you love this chapter, thanks for the review._

_Sparky: lol that's so true it would take the story! The muse is also very indecisive. Lol I understand your buried!_


	13. Chapter 13: OM: Vulnerable

Chapter Thirteen: Outside Man

_You think  
By now I've seen it all  
That my heart  
Should be indestructable  
But your touch  
Made it impossible  
Cuz underneath it all  
I'm vulnerable_

_The Saturdays - Vulnerable_

The information from the serial number led to patient called Frank Hertzberg. Doctor Williams had filled them in on some of the gory details. The rod had been placed into his leg due to an accident with a shotgun. Hetzberg had been lucky to keep the leg.

The door to his apartment had been locked, but with the help of a handsome Detective she didn't recognize, and the super, they'd managed to gain admittance, and what they walked into...

It was the smell that hit her first. Stella was in the kitchen searching, while Mac and the lead detective scanned the living room. Mia had decided to take the bedroom. Her fingers curled around the door knob before she pushed it open, hand on her weapon.

The stench was sweet; it climbed down her throat and all the way down to her stomach. Rotting meat sprung into her mind. The door swung open revealing Hertzberg, his mouth twisted open in agony, his complexion tinged with green as he lay here propped up, a bloody stump where his foot used to be.

She was sweating, the heat in the room was stifling. Her stomach rolled, she felt her throat began to constrict, before she clapped her hand to her mouth. The acidic taste was in the back of her throat, there was bile in her chest. She managed to turn around, choking on the taste in her mouth.

Please God no, she thought. Not here, not on the scene.

Her stomach rolled again as she made it into the living room, the stink of gangrene following her. She ran for the front door, she knew there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to make it.

A brown paper bag was thrust into her hands; there was barely time for her to grasp it, before someone's hand descended on the top of her head, guiding it quickly until she was staring into the bottom of the bag.

She clutched the bag tightly, vomiting her guts up into it. She wretched again bringing up everything she'd eaten over the past few hours. When she eventually finished she clutched the arm of the person next to her for support, wiping the back of her mouth with a tissue that came from her opposite side.

"You guys take the bedroom, I'll get her outside for some air." a husky masculine spoke.

Mia felt herself being propelled out of the apartment, the trip down the stairs a blur. It wasn't until she was outside that she finally felt like she could breathe again. Long, deep breaths. It was then she came to her senses that she realized she was muttering the words "oh my God." under her breath.

Mia raised her eyes expecting to see Mac standing beside her, instead there was something much worse. The six foot plus, dark haired Irish Detective was standing along side her. His large muscular shoulders suited his height and frame. Thick stubble lined his jawline as he looked down at her. His hazel eyes were on Mia's face, concerned as he stooped to Mia's eye level frowning.

"How you feeling?" he asked, the Irish lilt becoming thicker.

"Better... It was just the smell. I have a thing with smells." she told him, looking away.

She could feel her cheeks burning, her face flushing red with shame from the whole series of events.

"It happens, you should try some of this... it helps me out a lot." He told her, his hand took hers.

She was surprised by how gentle his touch was considering his size. His hands were rough and callused as he slipped something into her hand. She stared at the tiny bottle numbly, shaken by the turn of events.

"It's liquid vanilla." he added helpfully.

Mia simply stared at him confused by his niceness and baffled by his words.

"You put it under your nose to stop the bad smells." he mimicked drawing a mustache across his top lip with his forefinger.

"Oh..." she gazed down at the bottle in her hand. "Like Vicks?"

"Just sweeter." he submitted, driving his hands into the pockets of his cashmere overcoat.

"Thank you..." she said a little unsure, opening the bottle of vanilla and dabbing it under her nose.

There was an awkward silence between them as she handed it back to him and he stowed it away in his pocket. The Detective's face suddenly lit up as if he'd forgotten something.

"I'm Patrick O'Malley." he stated sticking his large hand out to shake hers.

"Mia Auster... I don't usually throw up at crime scenes by the way...Sometimes the morgue." she recounted. "But I am getting a grip on it."

She took his had and was surprised to find his grip was not as firm as she thought it would be.

"So I'm guessing you're new right? Since I haven't seen you around any scenes before." Patrick offered, stamping his feet to ward off the cold chill in the air.

"I've been with CSI about three months now, but I usually work with Detective Flack or Maka. It depends." she told him.

"I transferred in at least until Maka's back on shift. They think the bullet in her shoulder will have out her out of action for at least six months with phsyio." Patrick mentioned, shaking his head. "She was lucky she called for back up n time or she could have bled out. Flack managed to stifle the bleeding, thank God."

Mia's head shot up.

"Flack?" she asked.

"Yea, Flack was with her all the way to the hospital. He's a good guy to have at your back." Patrick stated staring out into the street.

Yea, she thought, unless you're me and he's waiting for the right time to shoot you in the back of the head.

"You ready to go back in there and face the music?" Patrick asked, jerking his head at the direction of he building.

Mia raised her eyes taking in the windows of the apartment they'd been in.

"I think I can stomach it." she confirmed, before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"After you." Patrick said, holding the door open for her.

It was nice to see that there were still some gentlemen left in the world.

* * *

_**Hey guys, just a quick update. I'm back to work this week, the bf has gone away for the month so yay, more writing time! I hope your all doing ok. Thanks for all your reviews and special thanks to Sparky for betaing! Review replies maybe short at min but I am utterly exhausted.**_

_Spanky: lol well what do you think of this one?_

_Delko: lol me and BEG had a chat about the hist and decided to change it. Thanks for the review!_

_CSIMiami: lol your review was lovely, lol it made me smile. Thank you for reviewing and I appricate the fact that your reading this story._

_Vanessa: lol she gets on ok with everyone... well almost._

_BlueEyed: I'm glad you finally got time to read it. lol Mia can take it. Good luck with your exams and I think I finally have an idea about the pairing._


	14. Chapter 14: OM: Top Ten

Chapter Fourteen

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

_Evan and Jaron - Crazy For This Girl_

Mia was at the vending machine when Patrick came across her again. The coffee from the machine sucked, but after the early start, and then the late night call out, she had she was gagging for some caffeine. Unfortunately the machine had other ideas and swallowed her change. Mia smacked her palm against it.

"Come on you piece of crap."

The machine however did not relent. Mia gave it the evil eye before digging in her purse for more money.

"Here, I got you this." Patrick said appearing next to her. Two take out cups in his hand.

Mia eyed him wearily before taking it.

"Should I be concerned you know how I like my coffee?" Mia queried after sipping from the cup.

"Stella." Patrick said with a shrug. "She thought you could do with a break, you know after finding that finger in the guy's fridge and all."

"And him still having all ten." Mia added.

"I talked to the wife you know... The guy was an amputee wannabe." Patrick informed her.

Mia balked, almost spiting her coffee back into her cup.

"She told me the guy used to strap it up and go out like that. He tried to drill his leg, freeze it... Anything to get the doctors to amputate it." Patrick regaled.

"That's god damn insane, I mean I like my legs. I would never try to saw one of them off." Mia told him, shaking her head in disbelief.

Patrick tilted his head, looking down at her legs. His eyes swept over her slender figure.

"They're good legs." he remarked.

"And I put them to good use." she returned, rising her eyebrows.

Patrick chuckled before taking a sip from his own coffee.

"I bet the boys have a hard time keeping up with you, huh?"

Mia shrugged playfully.

"They try."

"So what have you got for me case wise?" he asked, flicking back into Detective mode.

The two of them were walking down the corridor together through the labs.

"The finger obviously wasn't his. Mac and Stella are chasing up the lead on that. The prescription pills we found were his from over a month ago that Doc Willem gave him. Doctor Hawkes's findings lead us to believe that the person who amputated the leg, changed saws half way through, we think this mixed with inadequate medical care caused the Vic's death." Mia ran through each one of the points ticking them off in her head.

"His wife doesn't even want the body." Patrick told her.

"Can you blame her?" Mia questioned.

Patrick fiddled with the lid of his coffee cup.

"She could have gotten him some help." he suggested, his hazel eyes meeting hers.

Mia turned her head away, and looked down the corridor. She could see Danny and Aiden leaning in close together surveying something on a table. The two of them were smiling.

"People like that... Sometimes they don't want help." she stated, turning her attention back to Patrick. "We checked his computer, the amputee thing is some sort of a subculture; you'd be surprised how many people out here want to lop off a body part."

"You know I usually see this kind of thing with insurance scams, but people who actually feel like their body parts not part of them is a whole new league of weird." Patrick told her.

"It's on my top five list of weird." Mia told him as the two of them came to sit down at the break table.

Patrick hunched over in his chair, resting his hand on his chin so that he was Mia's eye level.

"Do you make lists a lot?" he said with a warm grin.

Mia's laugh surprised her.

"As a matter of fact I do." she confessed, taking the plastic lid off her coffee. "Top ten movies, dates, books."

"Dates sounds intriguing." Patrick teased, taking a swig of coffee. "What makes your perfect date?"

"Well everyone seems to think it involves expensive places or ball gowns." Mia submitted.

"But they're wrong." Patrick clarified.

Mia wrapped her fingers around her cup, warming her hands.

"Yea, but nobody sees that. They see the money..." Mia shrugged, trailing off.

"I see a cop. A young, determined CSI, wanting to prove herself." Patrick offered.

Mia snorted.

"All your friends see me as The Princess, or the Ice Queen. It kind of changes depending on who you talk to." Mia told him.

"I don't listen to gossip." Patrick informed her.

"Maybe some of it ain't gossip." Mia admitted, with a tired smile.

"It doesn't make any difference to me." Patrick told her, shrugging his large shoulders. "As long as you can do the job and still keep that pretty smile on your face, you in my Top Ten."

"Your Top Ten what?" Mia questioned.

Patrick winked at her.

"Now that would be telling."

_**Hey, when you see Patrick, think Jeffery Dean Morgan! Anyway lol. I'm exhausted at the mo, we have a management crisis in work and I am picking up the slack. So I'm shattered. **_

_**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers and Sparky for betaing.**_

_Supernatural: lol I hate that ep but I felt like I had to use it. Patrick is an OC he wasn't in CSI but I am glad you like him. lol I agree with you, we don't see enough of a human side to some OC's. lmao I would throw up at the sight of a crime scene so I thought it was realistic that Mia would. It's about her journey._

_CSI Miami: lol this one os quite short as well. lol pat's my type of guy too. lol I could see her being one of those people that bawk at smells._

_BEG: lol I swoon over Patrick, I want a guy like him! Hope you feel better soon._

_ANom: I have no idea what PAMS is but thank you!_

_Maddy: lol he's a hottie. lol I'm glad you like what I did with Mia, I'm trying my best._

_Ax: lol I forgot what you opinion was. But that may be because I'm out of it at the min. It's Alicia Witt, it's who Mia would way be if she existed in RL. lol Not a prob. I'm behind as usual. Poor you, I hope you feel better. And your tastes are getting worse! LMAO I think I just remembered your vote. lol I would be jumping his bones in the first series. lol Think the Jeffers! _


	15. Chapter 15: OM: Chemicals React

Chapter Fifteen

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe  
_

_Aly and AJ - Chemicals React_

Hawkes was worried. He balanced the hot chicken soup in his hand before rapping his knuckles on the door to Sam's apartment three times. He heard shuffling from within before the sound of a deadbolt drawing back, and the door opened.

Sam's face appeared in the crack, her eyes were red, her skin blotchy. Sam wiped underneath her eyes quickly, as she met Hawkes gaze.

"Hi." she murmured, her voice cracking just a little.

"Hey, I came to see how you were doing. I bought soup." he held up the bag as proof.

Sam chuckled despite herself. Hawkes could see her eyes welling up all over again.

"Hawkes, now isn't really a good time." she sniffed.

"Sam... please." he said softly.

Something in his voice made her change her mind. She nodded lightly before unchaining the door and letting him inside the apartment.

"The place is a mess." she told him, as she turned her back on him.

There were toys littered all over the place along with fresh laundry and unpacked grocery shopping.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself, hugging the baggy pink sweatshirt that hung from her petite frame.

"It's fine." he reassured her setting the soup down on the dining table before glancing up at her.

Her shoulders were quivering, her hand was clapped over her mouth trying to stifle the wheezing sound emitting from her lips. Hawkes stepped up behind her, his hands came to rest gently on her shoulders as he guided her to face him. Sam's golden eyes glistened as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It hurts so bad." she choked, as his hand caressed her arms soothing her through the sweat shirt.

"I know Sammy, I know." he whispered, drawing her towards him.

Sam's arms enclosed around his waist as he held her tightly. He felt her defenses weaken, his lips brushed her forehead and then she crumbled. The sobs came quick and loud, her whole body shuddered against him. He stroked her hair with his finger tips.

There was no words that he could say, so he simply stood there, his whole body molded against hers, giving her the comfort and reassurance she needed.

"Have you told him?" Hawkes asked quietly.

He felt Sam's fists clench his shirt tightly, as she buried her face in his shoulder and nodded.

"You're doing the right thing Sam." he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Nobody... Nobody is gonna want me Sheldon. A single mom..." she started to cry harder.

"That's not true. You're an attractive, intelligent woman. You'll have any man you want at your beck and call." he told her, gazing into her golden eyes.

He reached out and used his thumb to brush away the ears that leaked from her eyes.

"You've always got me." he whispered.

Their faces were inches apart, Hawkes eyes strayed to Sam's lips as he leaned in closer.

It was Sam that made the first move. Her lips were on his light and tentative, her body brushed against his as she stood on tip toes.

Hawkes drew back, his hands on Sam's shoulders, his forehead resting against hers. He closed his eyes praying for strength.

"Sam, you're hurting." he murmured.

"That doesn't matter." she whispered. "I want you. I've always wanted to..."

He silenced her with a kiss, and then another, and another. Heat rushed through his body, as her tongue roamed her mouth, his hands in her hair. He had her pinned against the wall, her legs locked around his waist as his hands ran up her shirt.

"Don't stop, Sheldon." she begged as his lips descended on her throat, his hands cupping her naked breasts beneath the sweat shirt.

Hawkes couldn't have stopped, not even if he had wanted to.

* * *

The apartment still stunk of gangrene and death, but somehow Mia managed to retain the bile that was climbing up her throat and her composure. Maybe she was getting used to it, she thought as he overlooked the scene, her eyes taking in everything.

She'd taken a trip here with Mac. Patrick was waiting downstairs in the basement with Stella investigating a theory

"What do you notice about this apartment?" Mac asked Mia after several minutes of silence.

"Besides the smell?" Mia retorted, crinkling her nose.

A smile tugged at Mac's handsome features.

"Besides the smell." he clarified.

Mia's eyes flickered over the furniture before resting on the radio clock beside the bedside.

"All the clocks are wrong. The one in the kitchen says the right time but the one in the bedroom is behind."

"What's the difference between the clocks?" Mac probed.

"One's electrical the other is battery powered, power could have gone off? A blown fuse?" she suggested.

"Stella's dusting the fuse box now," Mac stated, with an amused smile.

"Because to finish the job and use the second saw, someone must have switched the power back on." Mia added thoughtfully, tilting her head towards Mac for confirmation.

Mac nodded as Stella came through the door, kit in hand, followed closely by Patrick.

"I managed to get a print off the box, all we need to do is run it through AFIS." she informed them.

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes fell on the older woman.

"Let's hope you've just cracked this case."

* * *

The two of them were standing outside on the steps of the Police Plaza, watching as the rain cascaded down on the street across from them. They were sheltered by the door way of the Plaza, Mia wrapped up in her long Cossack style coat, and Patrick's frame shrouded in thick black wool.

"I still can't believe that EMT took ten grand to hack off a limb. I mean has he not heard of the Hippocratic Oath?" Mia snorted, shaking her head. "It is totally unreal."

Patrick folded his arms around his chest.

"The extent of some of the whack jobs in this city never phases me." he informed her, leaning against the wall.

There was a silence between them. It was awkward; the tension fizzled in the air. Mia opened her mouth to say something but Patrick spoke first.

"You wanna grab a drink or something?" Patrick offered, his eyes meeting hers.

"I don't really..." Mia began.

"Just one drink... Something to celebrate the end of the case." Patrick requested, his smile was charming.

For some reason Mia felt herself being drawn towards him. He was different from other men. He was good natured and interesting. Humorous and refreshing. She knew she needed that right now. Something to take the edge off everything else that was going on in her life.

"I'll even let you beat me at pool." he said, his eyes shining as he tried to sweeten the deal.

"I can stay for one." she told him, giving in to his charm and persistence.

"There's a bar around the corner from here." Patrick said, raising his head and taking a step out into the rain.

Mia followed suit, he two of them pacing down the street.

"What kind of bar?" she asked suspiciously as they rounded a corner.

She stopped dead as Patrick ducked under an awning and into a door way, his hand resting on the handle to pull it open.

"This is a cop bar." she stated.

"Well it is literally five steps from the Plaza." Patrick reminded her, frowning as she took a step back.

"I can't go in there." she raised her hands as if to fend something off. "You don't understand, they hate me, the whole Precinct really, really hates me."

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who cares about other people's opinions." he informed her.

"I just think it's asking for trouble." she persisted.

"I promise no one will say a word against you in there." Patrick told her.

There was something in his demeanor that seemed to self assured, making Mia more cautious.

"You've done something." she accused.

Patrick shrugged.

"I put a few guys in their place. I know you don't need the help." he put up a hand to silence her. "But I thought it was time they cut you some slack."

"Oh." Mia responded, a little dumb founded.

"Can we please go inside, out of this rain?" Patrick pleaded, holding the door open for her.

Mia took a deep breath to steel herself before stepping inside, Patrick two steps behind.

_**Hey guys! Just doing a quick post this morning before I go to work. Special thanks to sparky as usual!**_

_Maddy: lol I'm glad our liking it. lol I am loving Patrick at the moment. I think it's the outsider thing that she's got, the guys don't like her background._

_CSINY: lol bet their sisters! Glad your loving the story._

_Delko's: lol I'm glad your liking Mia, I wasn't sure how she was going to go down with people. lol I love Patrick._

_Sparky: lmao I know the feeling that guy is so hot, I wish he were real. lol I'm sleeping but it's the same old getting up and working then sleep routine._

_Supernatural: lol I am getting chills htinking of Plain clothes John! Thanks for the hot image. It came frmo Accidental Husband where he was a member of he FDNY, and I thought what if.... he was a cop._

_Laurisha: lol you can buy me a Pat for my birthday. Linds isn't coming into the picture unforunately. I don't think I'm gonna kill Aiden off, at least I'm not sure about that but I defo know there is going to be no Linds. lol it's not a Flack story, but we will get to see more of him at some point._

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: OM: The Beginning & The End

Chapter Sixteen

_If only for tonight I've got a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
From all these feelings driving me insane  
When I'm with you and everything's all right if only for tonight_

_  
Colbie Calliat - Midnight Bottle_

The bar was heaving, but somehow they'd managed to find their way to the pool tables at the back. Patrick, it appeared, was well known here. They couldn't go two steps without someone greeting or high fiving him, and in turn greeting her. Patrick had some how worked a miracle.

There were no hostile stares, no harsh comments, only a wave and a smile. Mia wondered what the hell he had threatened them with to create this turn around of opinion. She had to admit though that she was enjoying being one of the boys.

The two of them were now locked in a competition, of dexterity and skill. Mia hadn't played pool in years, so she was sure she had an unfair disadvantage, but Patrick had promised to go easy on her. Even though she'd promised to stay for one game she found herself forgetting about prior commitments and now the two of them were up to their third game, Mia losing on a three to zero ratio.

With each lose came the forfeit shot of tequila they'd agreed on when Mia had been feeling stupidly confident in her abilities on the table. Fortunately Patrick was matching her drinks by also downing a winning Tequila slammer.

"Here, let me give you a little tip." Patrick suggested as she leaned over the pool table, setting up her next shot.

"Sure." Mia muttered, feeling the room spin just a little.

She felt his presence behind her, before he rested his hand on the pool table and leaned over her. She could feel the warmth of his skin through their clothes as their bodies brushed against each other. His mouth was beside her ear, as his hand slid along the cue, moving hers into the right position, his abdomen came to rest against her ass. Mia resisted the urge to tease him. His muscular thighs pressed against hers, guiding her pelvis against the wooden rim of the pool table.

Mia closed her eyes, feeling heat rush through her as Patrick's stubbly cheek brushed hers. Heat was flushing her skin, and she was having trouble concentrating on his husky voice as she rubbed herself against him.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be improving your game." Patrick murmured into her ear.

Mia turned her head so their faces were inches apart, feeling his arousal pressed against her inner thigh.

"My game doesn't need improving." Mia responded, her eyes dropping to his lips.

"Maybe you can show it to me sometime." Patrick replied, with a wide smile.

"Maybe we should make a wager." Mia offered.

Patrick drew away suddenly.

"I'll think I'll quit while I'm ahead."

Mia lined up her shot before taking it.

"Trust me you ain't that far ahead." Mia responded.

Patrick shrugged, taking a swig of his Guinness.

"I thought I was doing pretty well." he told her.

"You were." Mia commented, setting up the next shot. "But that whole thing there just set you back."

Patrick bowed his head nursing his drink. Mia sunk another ball, before moving around the table, eyes still on the game.

"So what is it?" she asked. "You got a girlfriend hiding in the wings? Or a wife?"

When Patrick said nothing, Mia looked up through her hair and saw the expression on his face.

"That's it isn't it? You've got a wife." Mia muttered, straightening up.

Patrick set his drink down.

"I'm separated." he stated.

Mia shrugged, resting the bottom end of the stick on the floor and holding onto it with both hands.

"So this..." he explained, gesturing between the two of them. "Is all new to me."

Mia hesitated, eye brows furrowed.

"How long..."

"Five years." he said abruptly.

"Reconciliation?" she asked.

Patrick raised his eyebrows as he drained the rest of his pint.

"Unlikely."

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about." Mia told him.

Patrick set his glass down on the table.

"You want another drink?" he asked changing the subject.

Mia nodded, watching his back as he walked to the bar, wondering why it was always the ones with issues that she was attracted to.

* * *

Sam was groggy, it was three in the morning an some asshole was hammering at her door. The worst part was she already knew who that asshole was, and her suspicion was confirmed by a glance through the peephole.

Sam threw open the door, clad in her thick house coat.

"Don it's three in the morning..." she said calmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the swaying man in front of her.

"That's never bothered you before." he reminded her stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Sam felt a flush of fury spreading to her cheeks.

"I'm not your "go to girl" anymore Donald. I'm not the bed warmer you come running to when you're having a slow night." Sam snapped.

Flack's hands rested on her arms gently as he met her eyes.

"Don't be like this Sammy, me and you, we're meant to be a family you know that..."

"Get the fuck out!" Sam erupted suddenly, scaring the shit out of herself and Flack.

He stared at her stunned.

"I cannot take it anymore Don, I can't have my heart broken all over again. I won't let you do it to me or Teagan again. That little family you've built up is not the happy ever after I want anymore."

"What the hell..." he muttered.

"Me and you are through, you know that. You never loved me. You love me as the mother of your child but you're not in love with me. I don't love you anymore than you do me, I was just so desperate and scared because no one else would want me and you played on that..."

His lips were on hers, hot and stifling. His hands swept up her back, clasping her closer.

There was a sudden crash and all Sam knew was that her hand was stinging like hell, and Flack was reeling away from her clutching his cheek, an angry red mark already showing.

"Don't you ever try that again." Sam spat, striding to the door and yanking it open.

"Sammy..." he pleaded still stunned.

"Get out!" she bellowed, her eyes glistening with fury.

Flack's shoulders went rigid as he strode towards the door, eyes blazing.

"If I walk out that door Sammy, that's it I won't be coming back for you."

Sam let out a shrill laugh.

"It's gotta be better than the hell you've put me though already Don." she responded.

"Is this it Sam? Is this what you want?" he questioned both hands resting on the door frame.

"It's time to walk away Don. It's time to move on." Sam said softer now.

Flack hung his head.

"I'm picking Teagen up tomorrow from Adam's, we're gonna do the park and then go to the zoo." he informed her.

"She's looking forward to it." Sam replied cordially before he turned to face her after finally stepping over the threshold.

"Good night Don." she whispered before shutting the door in his face.

_**As usual guys I am exhausted, but I have three days off in preparation for what looks to be a horrendous week next week.**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers, and special thanks to Sparky.**_

_CSINY: lol are you Eva? lol it would be interesting!. Thanks for the review. Your muse is at the mini bar, with mine!_

_BEG: lol I don't mind about you going onto the other two. Sorry I've not been around much. I'm so exhausted, I'm literally, checking my mail and posting then sleep. lol She should defo not regret it! lol Buy me Patrick! LMAO trust me it turns to how slow can you go in a way._

_Maddy: lol Thank you so much. I am in love with Patrick! I threw the Mac thing in there to show how she was progressing!_

_Delko: lol I bet you like this chapter!_

_Super: lmao, I agree I love Supernatural!_

_Vanessa: lol you'll have to wait and see._

_CSIMIAMI: lol your review is so cute. I'm glad that your loving these chapters. lol he is a lovely guy but he has some unresolved issues._

_Blue: lol maybe for a little while. But you'll see what happens._

_Jo: OMG it's fab to see you. I can appreciate your mega busy! I love making up OC's! lol Aiden's here to stay I think. LMAO your reading my mind girl! I totally wanna see him as a Detective in RL._


	17. Chapter 17: Worlds Apart

Chapter Seventeen: The Morning After

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...  
_

_Lifehouse - Hanging By A Moment_

Mia didn't want to move, her mouth was dry, her head was pounding and her entire body ached. She was groggy and tired despite the fact she knew she'd been dead to the world for several hours. She groaned as she tried to move, finding her face buried in her pillow. It took several minutes for her to get the strength to roll over and when she did, she did not like what she was seeing.

She was still wearing the exact clothes she'd gone out in last night. It looked like she'd been so drunk she hadn't even both to undress. She couldn't remember much about getting home, besides flashes of a taxi.

Mia lay on her back, apparently at some point she'd had enough sense to take her boots off.. There was a strange smell in her apartment, one that didn't seem to match the circumstances.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." The door flew open as the deep male voice pierced her skull.

Mia rose into a sitting position, brushing her hair back from her face. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the six foot plus Detective standing in the doorway armed with a mug of steaming coffee and a bottle of aspirin that she knew belonged in the bathroom. His short, dark curly hair was tousled, his clothes wrinkled and his stubble was turning into more than just five o'clock shadow.

"Nothing happened." he said as if reading her mind. "You got drunk and I had to carry you home. Unfortunately I was also drunk so I crashed on your couch."

"You mean I didn't try jump you?" Mia muttered, as Patrick handed her the coffee.

Patrick tilted his head to one side as he opened the bottle of aspirin and tipped two pills onto his hand, before giving them to her.

"I didn't say you didn't try." he teased, as she stuck the tablets on her tongue and swallowed them down with the coffee.

"By the looks of things, I didn't succeed." she responded, setting her coffee cup down on the bedside table, and laying on her back on the bed.

She felt the weight of the bed shift as Patrick dropped down into a sitting position next to her, before swinging his feet onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling too. Their arms were barely touching but Mia felt her skin prickle when ever their skin brushed.

"You made it very hard for me to refuse." he told her honestly.

"I have a way of doing that." she said, resting her hands on her stomach. "So were you frightened of taking advantage of the situation or are you not attracted to me?"

Patrick propped up on one arm, so that he was looking down at her. Mia refuse to meet his gaze, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"You know because it's kinda misleading for a girl, if you come to her place and..." he silenced her with a kiss.

His lips were soft, his tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entry into her mouth. She arched against him, feeling breathless as he drew back to meet her gaze.

"If it went any further I wouldn't be able to stop." he warned her, his finger brushing the hair back behind her ear.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." Mia suggested.

Patrick chuckled as he shook his head.

"I don't want to be taking advantage of this situation." he said, his hand smoothing over her ruffled clothing.

Mia sighed.

"You really wouldn't be taking advantage at all." she reassured him.

Patrick bowed his head and cleared his throat.

"I'd be taking advantage of your off the hook body." he murmured sending shivers down her spine as he leaned again, lips mouth next to her ear. "I don't know you Mia, but I'd like to. You're worth more than just a one night stand."

His lips grazed her jaw as he spoke. Mia tilted her head back taking a deep breath.

"You're saying one thing and doing another." she reminded him, biting her lip as his hand moved across her stomach.

"That's because I want you to say yes to my next question." he informed her, kissing his way back up her soft skin.

"If it's 'can I use my tongue?', then I am going to say God yes." Mia informed, as Patrick pulled away.

"Go on date with me." he said, his hazel eyes bright and shining.

A giggle escaped Mia's lips as she turned on her side, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Fuck me." she retorted, her eyes dropping to his lips as she rubbed her body along his.

"I meant what I said about getting to know you better. You're better than just sex." he said, resting his hand on her side to gently nudge her back.

"Two different worlds Patrick, it won't work." she stated bluntly.

"We're not so different you and I." he told her. "Besides where's your sense of adventure?"

"You gonna take me bungee jumping or something?"

Patrick beamed down at her.

"Just one date, I promise you'll have fun. You don't like it, we won' have to speak about it ever again." Patrick offered.

"And this won't end up around the station house?" Mia asked suddenly serious.

"It'll just be between me and you." he promised.

There was silence between them for a moment. The two of them looking into each other's eyes.

"I can do that." she said finally, exhaling deeply.

"I'll pick you up from here at eight?" he asked, as a loud chirping sound erupted from his pocket.

Patrick snatched up his phone, rolling onto his back as he answered it.

"O'Malley...Yea I'll be right there." Patrick told dispatch, as he sat up.

Mia followed suit, snatching up her own phone as it began to ring.

Within seconds the two of them were scrambling off of the bed, grabbing guns, keys and jackets from the living room.

"Bank in China Town?" Mia asked, snapping her holster onto her belt.

Patrick shook his head as he reached for the front door.

"Homicide in the Bronx."

"I guess this is where we part ways." Mia commented, as she shut the front door behind her.

It wasn't until they were outside, Patrick pulled her to him and brushed her lips lightly with his.

"I'll see you tonight Detective Auster." he whispered before disappearing into the crowd on the sidewalk.

* * *

He was watching her. Natural ruby red hair, that cascaded over her shoulders as she strode from the elevator, chin up, jaw jutting out. Her porcelain skin shone in the light as she turned to the rugged man who'd stepped off beside her. He was tall, imposing. Not her usual type, he could tell from the smile on her face that this was something that he should be worrying about.

Her face illuminated as she spoke, her hands moving rapidly as she used gestures to empathize her point. He loved those hands, they were tiny and delicate just the way a woman's should be. He remembered they felt soft that time they'd reached for the same pen.

She was laughing now, her head tipped back, revealing a large expanse of throat and a peek of cleavage beneath the blue silk blouse. Sky blue looked good on her; it matched the color of her eyes when she was happy.

It matched the fitted black blazer and the tailored black trousers and boots, it made her look confident and professional. If she was anything it was confident.

His hand was resting on her back now, he watched from a distance as the door was held open for her and the two of hem stepped into the gray New York skyline. The guy leaned close, murmuring something only she could hear on the sidewalk. Her hand enclosed on his labels as she pulled him to her.

He had to turn away. He was ok with the rich boys, them he could deal with. Usually she just brought the home and cut them loose. That was ok because he got that, people had to let off steam, get rid of the tension and frustration they were feeling.

Hell he did it often enough with whatever red head crossed his path.

But this.... he thought. This was different. The rich boys they always came out of the elevator alone, looking haggard and crestfallen. She never escorted them and she certainly never kissed them in public.

His eyes lingered on her as she drew away, the smile on her face striking a cord deep inside his heart.

Someone was talking to him, he turned his head to acknowledge them, before glancing back to where she'd been standing.

His heart raced just a little at the realization that she was gone.

* * *

Mia was stuck in the lab. The China Town bank robbery had turned into a kidnapping, and with one of the kidnappers dead, it was turning into a very messy situation.

Her and Danny had been confined to the lab in order to try and find a scrap of evidence that would lead them to the perps. So far after working side by side for two hours, using a multitude of tools they had nothing.

"Hey..." Danny said.

Mia glanced up startled, it was almost the first word he'd spoken to her since their fallout the day before.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, you know? I shouldn't have been so hard on ya." Danny told her, keeping his head down.

Apologizes didn't come easy for Danny Messer, she knew that. Mia bent her head focusing on her work.

"Yea, well maybe I needed to hear it." she replied with a shrug.

"You've grown up a lot you know?" Danny said, glancing at her sideways.

Mia bowed her head, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush.

"Everyone gets older." she shrugged, keeping her head down.

"Mia." she glanced up startled, seeing Danny staring straight ahead.

"Danny?" she answered softly.

"Are you gonna be eating with your ma today?" the question shocked her to her core as she stared at him intently.

"No..."

"She's stepping off the elevator right now, and she does not look happy." Danny informed her.

Mia made the mistake of following his gaze, her mother was walking toward them, her head high as she searched the labs through the glass.

"Shit." Mia ducked before her gaze swept over the Trace Lab.

She suddenly found herself crouched behind the table out of view of the window.

"Mia she's coming this way." Danny told her.

Oh my God, Mia thought, her hand clasped over her mouth as her thoughts raced. Why would she be here? Why would she...

Shit...

She was supposed to be at a society dinner last night, that's where Brett had been taking her. Her mother was going to be here, some big society event.

"Mia, what did you do to her? Her nostrils are flaring, she looks like a freaking dragon." Danny rambled.

Mia didn't answer, she was trying to figure out a way to get out of this, an excuse anything.

"Mia I can't deal with her! Get your ass up now!" Danny demanded.

Mia's heart was racing, as she tugged his trouser leg to get his attention.

"Tell her I'm not here or something." she hissed.

"She's opening the god damn door Mia, she knows you're here." Danny said through grinding teeth.

"Just make her go away!"

"Detective Messer, will you kindly tell my daughter that ducking behind a table is beneath her class, and that she ought to know better." the crisp cold vice came from the other side of the table.

Mia peered up from her position, fingers peeking over the desk as she met her mother's furious gaze.

"Hi Mom." she said wearily.

"Get up you stupid girl." her mother snapped.

Mia was on her feet in seconds, responding to her mother's brisk tone.

"Can you tell me why Brett Bredon's mother was on the phone to me this morning claiming that you stood up her son? The Bredon's are very important people I shouldn't need to..."

Danny let out a sudden snigger, drawing Margret's attention from her daughter to the other young man still occupying the room.

"I have no doubt the likes of you Mr Messer would find this funny, but it is critical to Mia's social advancement that she attend each and everyone of these events." Margret snapped before turning her head back towards Mia.

"As I said, Brett's mother called and she was very unhappy with you. She threatened to un-invite us to their Summer Masquerade!"

Danny snorted at this, as Mia cleared her throat.

"Don't worry mom, I'll talk to him..." Margret cut Mia off.

"No matter, I already have. Your meeting him at The Ritz, where you will enjoy a lovely romantic evening meal together." Marget informed her.

"I have plans..."

"Plans?! What could be more important than becoming the next Mrs Mayor, Amelia?!" Margret exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.

Danny seemed to be having a coughing fit in the corner of the room. Mia could see from his strained shoulders that he was struggling not to laugh out loud.

Mia exhaled deeply, praying for strength.

"I have to go, but I demand a phone call tomorrow and I want all the details..." Marget empathized the word all, causing Mia to wince, before her mother swept out of the room, like the hurricane she was.

"So Mrs Mayor, I guess you'll be enjoying the Presidential Suite tonight." Danny teased.

"That's what she thinks." Mia retorted, involving herself back into her previous task.

"Nice to see you're finally getting a backbone." Danny stated, with a smile.

"She's not half a scary as she was when I was a kid."

"That's because she'd on her med's." Danny commented. "Or at least better ones."

"She's still a sociopath." Mia retorted, busying her hands.

Danny chuckled at the comment before the both of them fell into a comfortable silence and continued their work.

* * *

Flack was sore. His head was physically aching, his right hand cracked as he clenched it into a fist, the skin already swollen and bruised. His pride was hurt. Samantha's rebuff had stunned and damaged his ego. Only adding to the idea that she must have had someone else.

He knew he'd been using her, his words... Well they had been half true. He wanted them to be a family, he just knew that it was never gonna happen. His feelings for Sam were complicated, she was the mother of his child and he would always love her in that way. Yet he knew it wasn't love, although I had been once, their brief stint of living together had seen to that.

Being twenty one and fresh out of the academy, coupled with a baby and an inexperience with relationships, had fractured any hopes of them ever having something long term.

In the short Flack simply didn't think he was made to last in any given relationship.

Although he loved his daughter fiercely, he knew it was time to stop pretending that they were ever going to be a generic nuclear family.

Flack pushed all of this thoughts away instead giving into the intense need for caffeine. He turned into the doorway for the shared kitchenette area, seeing O'Malley standing with his back to the door The sound of the kettle boiling as he spoke into his phone, the Irish lint was every clear as he spoke quietly, Flack catching only a few words as he spoke.

"Look I've got to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yea. Bye." Pat snapped the phone shut before stepping up beside Flack as the other man poured the hot water into two mugs.

"That the wife?" Flack asked glancing sidelong at Pat.

Pat nodded stirring his coffee, before delving into the refrigerator.

"She's what... five months along now?" Flack questioned thoughtfully thinking back to Sam during her pregnancy.

"Yea and it's really showing." Pat informed the other man, with a suppressed shudder.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Flack asked curiously.

O'Malley didn't talk much about his wife or the pregnancy. He'd heard rumors that two had separated for a few months before his wife became pregnant. There was some skepticism to the idea the baby was actually an O'Malley.

Patrick shrugged.

"So long as it's healthy."

Flack had to agree with that. He hadn't really cared much about the sex of his and Sam's baby, so long as it had ten fingers and toes.

"I better get back to the desk before the Loo has my ass for taking a break." O'Malley muttered rolling his eyes at Flack.

Flack gave him a knowing grin before taking a sip from his coffee and following Patrick's example.

_**I'm writing this on my day off thank God, but just a warning. I have a hideous week ahead of me, so updates may be scarce. **_

_**Thanks to Sparky for betaing and thanks to everyone for their support.**_

_Nik: lol you've just seen some of them, what good can come of this? lol Your reviews make me laugh!_

_CSINY: lol I think yours is more likely to happen at the min I have a few things set up that fit. I agree about Sam's spark. Yay!_

_Maddy: Seperated doesn't always ean unattached. lol he is defo hot, must stop thinking of him naked._

_Ax: lol it's ok I will let you have Dean and that will make you feel better. lol your write about that. I will bite you for misbehaving. Just think four months._

_Delko: The name was a BEG creation! lol You'll have to wait and see._

_Jo: lol you can guess, they actually take it really slow would you believe._

_KJL: Hey. lol I'm glad you think so I hope I manage to keep you captivated._


	18. Chapter 18: Feels Like Home

Chapter Eighteen

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
_

_Chantal Kreviazuk - Feels Like Home_

Patrick was nervous, he knew there was no reason to be. He was a free single man going out on a date just like normal people, but his heart was racing in his chest. He liked Mia, he really enjoyed spending time with her. She was blunt and honest and she reminded him what it was like to have fun again. He hadn't been able to relax in a girl's presence since long before the separation.

Patrick checked his watch for the third time as he stood in the lobby of the apartment building. The doorman's eyes flickered over to him as he paced.

He was doing nothing wrong. That baby, his wife was carrying couldn't be his. He'd heard about her indiscretions long before they had decided to separate. Guys from her office he'd suspected, male interns. It wasn't until he'd come across the stray pair of Grey briefs stuffed underneath the bed that he'd decided enough was enough. Patrick prided himself on wearing boxers and the size of the briefs were much too small for Patrick's muscular frame.

It had been his decision to separate and no sooner than two months after they had Jenny was claiming pregnancy. She had been honest in admitting that it may not be his baby, that there could be another, maybe two other fathers. If it was his baby Patrick would accept responsibility, if it wasn't he'd made it clear to Jenny that she wouldn't be laying eyes on him again.

Patrick tugged at the cuffs of his suit jacket before glancing down at himself. He knew he looked good in the tailored black suit, his white shirt had two buttons undone at the top revealing a little of his chest. This was his first date in a long time, and he wanted it to be memorable and special for Mia. He felt she deserved to be shown that he thought of her as an actual person instead of a lab rat or a rich bitch.

The elevator dinged, Patrick turned his attention to it, his breath caught in his throat as she hurried out. Her dress was made of aquamarine colored silk, it was a strapless, empire dress, outlining her curves. Mia's hair was tousled, in a half up half down style. Her black strappy heels clicked as she fumbled through her purse, checking she had her keys.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I got caught in the rain and..." she rambled, finally raising her head to meet his gaze.

He silenced her with a kiss, a long, hot, deep one that left her aching for more. He drew away leaving her cheeks flushing red as she clasped the beaded green bag to her. Her eyes sparkled as he held out his arm, he didn't realize how good she smelt until she was close. The perfume was subtle and feminine, it suited her.

"I hear you did good today." he said quietly as he led her outside and stuck his hand out to hail a cab.

"It was...Until the baby spat up on me." Mia recounted, pulling a face as the cab pulled up.

Patrick grabbed the door handle and held the door open for her, throwing a charming smile her way.

"You like kids?" he asked sliding into the cab beside her.

Mia pulled a face.

"I've never really been around them so I'm pretty clueless with them. Stella just kinda shoved it into my arms and told me to hold I while she found a diaper. Apparently they like hair pulling." Mia commented dryly before turning to face Patrick.

"So where are we going?" she questioned, seeking out clues by staring out of the windows.

"It's a surprise." he reminded her, tilting his head with a firm expression.

Mia pouted.

Patrick simply leaned in close to her using a hand to brush the hair from her naked shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight." he murmured, placing a kiss on the soft nape of her neck.

Mia shivered, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"I wanted you to see me as a woman not some rookie CSI you work with." she told him bluntly.

"It's working." he admitted, drawing back, leaving his hand to caress she back of her neck lightly.

"I was thinking..." he paused as she tilted he head up towards him questioningly.

Her porcelain skin was flawless, her bright sapphire eyes pierced him right to the soul. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him.

"No cell phones tonight." he heard himself continue.

Mia's face lit up, her smile caused him to smile.

"I left mine at home." she admitted.

"Good because mine's been off since I got off shift. I don't want anything interrupting the next three hours." he told her.

Mia's eyebrows rose.

"Three hours? I was hoping to get you for the whole night." she commented, turning away to look back out of the window.

"And you will." he assured her as the cab began to draw to a halt.

* * *

They were sitting on a boat, not just any boat a cruise ship that was taking them around the East River. The skyline was fantastic; Mia could see the lights of the city as they sat at their table next to the huge glass pane. The water glistened darkly underneath them as the boat moved. The band nearby were serenading the dinner guests with something classical.

"I can't believe you picked a boat." Mia stated, her chin resting on her hand.

"I wanted to make it memorable." Patrick said, sipping from his wine glass as he too enjoyed the view.

"It's very memorable." she remarked, tilted her head to look at him.

He looked relaxed, it was nice to see him not looking so tense. She guessed the job weighted heavily on his shoulders.

"I feel like I forget about everything else when I'm with you." the words slipped out to her dismay.

Patrick turned his head towards her smiling.

"I'm glad I can make you feel like that." he told her. "You know you're the only person who's made me laugh like this."

Mia hid a smile as she took a sip form her wineglass.

Something was happening here, something she was completely unsure of. It left a warmth inside her that she had never really known before. She found herself smiling more often, laughing more. As Patrick's fingers knotted between hers she felt her heart tug a little with excitement. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, the last person was Danny Messer and look how that had ended up.

But this...This felt different, Patrick was different. He was so tender and accepting. She was different from the way she had been and with him she felt like a new person. One that didn't have to rely on sex to be liked.

Their eyes met across the table, she was drowning in his gaze, a wave of emotion rushed over her and it took her a second to realize exactly what it was.

This is what falling in love feels like, she remembered, as Patrick's fingers rubbed across her knuckles.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his eyes studying her face as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Sure." she uttered as he helped her to hr feet.

The band struck up a song she recognized.

He was gentle as he pulled her close, one of his hands settling on the small of her back, the other hand took hers. Their bodies were close together, she could feel his warmth through her dress and it filled her up inside. His cheek was pressed against hers lightly. Mia closed her eyes inhaling his fresh scent. There was a safety in his arms that rivaled no other and she could feel herself falling into him and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

His lips sought out hers, his hands smoothing over her curves as his tongue teased her lower lip. Mia clung to him tightly as his teeth grazed her bottom lip, opening her mouth to give him access. Her body was on fire, she craved his touch. She longed to let her fingers play over the muscles she knew lay under that shirt. She wanted to claim him as hers.

Patrick drew away gently, she could feel his smile against her mouth.

"The boat is pulling into the harbor." he whispered.

Mia buried her face into his suit jacket, feeling mortified by the strength of her own feelings.

"Hm." she muttered, holding onto his labels.

"Are you ok?" he asked, peeling her hands off of his collar and ducking down to meet her eyes.

"I'm fine." she told him, as they walked back to the table to collect their things.

Patrick's hand came to rest on Mia's lower back as he guided her toward the exit. A tingle ran through her before the two of them hitched a cab, Patrick giving the driver Mia's address.

* * *

They were standing outside Mia's apartment building, Mia was standing before him, clutching her purse in both hands in front of her. She was the embodiment of innocence, but he also sensed confusion there, along with something else.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." she told him softly, playing with the beading on the bag.

"I did too." he agreed with a wide smile.

Smiles suited his features Mia decided, her heart racing a little as she chose her next words carefully.

"Do you want to come up for coffee?" she asked anxiously.

Patrick saw the unsurity in her features, and despite the fact he found her devastatingly sexy, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of her feelings right now. He wanted her to be sure before they decided to take that step and he could see just from the way she held herself that Mia Auster was anything but sure.

"How about we wait?" he questioned, leaning in to give her a brief kiss on the lips.

He didn't trust himself not to turn it into something more if she relented.

Mia frowned.

"I thought we had a good time..." she trailed off struggling to understand.

"We did." he agreed.

"So..."

"Mia..." he cut her off. "There is nothing I would love more to do than to take you upstairs, and peel that dress off of you..." the two of them shivered at that thought.

"If you say you respect me too much. I swear I will..." Mia pointed at him, Patrick stepped up to her, his hands caressing her bare arms gently.

Patrick chuckled.

"I do respect you, but there's something going on in there." he used his finger tip to poke her in the center of her forehead. "I don't want you to feel confused or anxious if it happens. I want you to know exactly what you want. So for now I will take a rain check." he explained.

Mia's shoulders slumped, as she nodded.

"I really would like to do this again sometime." Patrick told her, ignoring the cab driver honking his horn.

"Yea me too." she whispered, peering at him through her hair.

"I'll call you." he sated, taking a step back to wave off the cabbie as he honked again.

"You had better." Mia threatened, crossing her arms over her chest glowering.

Patrick found himself laughing at her stance.

"I promise." he assured her before yanking open the door and ducking into the cab.

He watched as Mia stepped into the lobby, and greeted the doorman, before he gave the cabbie the address to his home.

_**Hey guys just another quick one before I have to run off to work! Have a great day!**_

_CSINY: lol seriously, it seems like we had the same idea. lol I would have laughed at what she was saying so I defo thought Danny would. You'll have to see how that plays out._

_Delko: lol yea but they take it really slow, and her mom is evil. Wait until I get to the Dove Comission. lol you'll have to wait and see but as far as she knows they're seperated. The baby she doesn't know about._

_Blue: LMAO mag the hag is hilarious, and I'm glad you like them._

_Jo: lol they have a great chemistry together, I don't usually write OC sex scenes but lol they were too hot next to so watch out for chap 23. Yea I'm sad to say there's a baby O'Malley on the way, but is it is will they ever find out? lol the ex wife had two or three affairs. lol I'm glad your loving this._

_Supernatural: lol that's the way society moms can be. lol I thought he'd lose points bu this chapter is his POV._

_NIk: lol he's a god man, he's just in a situation he has no idea how to get out of, or resolve. lol you can hit her with that stick too! Danny makes me laugh!_


	19. Chapter 19: Officer Blue

Chapter Nineteen: Officer Blue

_But I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna come around for me  
I'll just take it day by day  
'Cause it's the only way  
To be the best that I can be_

_Mutya Buena - Real Girl_

The T.V was blaring as Mia stood next to the sleek, leather couch, holding the cereal bowl close to her chest as she crunched the honey nut loops between her teeth. Her hair was wavy today, falling past her shoulders, the product of going to bed with it wet last night. There simply hadn't been time to dry it, or rather she had had no energy. The late nights had been catching up with her and her schedule was full.

The bedroom door opened as she chomped on the cereal. Patrick stepped out, buttoning up his shirt, his tie hanging undone under his collar. His lips brushed the back of her head as his arms wrapped around her body. Mia stood transfixed to the T.V.

"You seen this?" she mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, indicating to the screen. "A cop got shot off his horse in Central Park."

Patrick turned his attention to the T.V. Before letting out a deep sigh.

"Yea, I got a call when you were still asleep. Flack gave me a heads up. Me and Velásquez went through the academy at th same time." he said quietly.

Mia turned to face him cereal bowl still in hand, her eyes studied his face.

"You ok?" she asked, setting the bowl down on the lamp stand beside the couch.

"Yea, I just..." he trailed off as Mia stepped forward and stood on tiptoes before wrapping her arms around him.

He buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent. The tension began to ebb out of his body, the grief was more pacified with her here. He marveled at that thought. His friend had died to day and it cut through him, the rage and the sorrow merged together as he felt it bubble up in his chest.

I won't do this... I won't cry. He told himself clinging to Mia for dear life.

"It'll be ok you know? Mac's working on it and he's the best. This is their priority." Mia murmured, her fingers stroking his dark hair.

Patrick nodded, letting out a deep sigh as he drew away. Mia's small hands enclosed on his tie, taking hold of both sides. He stood patiently before her as she wound it into a knot and pulled his collar down.

"Thank you." he said, taking her hands in his.

"No problem." she said with a small smile.

"I gotta get going..." he told her, breaking away unwillingly.

"Did you get the case?" Mia asked returning to her cereal bowl.

"No, I got another one. Dead guy three blocks from here." Patrick stated, pulling on the suit jacket he'd slung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"If I hear anything I'll let you know." she informed him as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I would really appreciate that." he uttered, taking a honey nut loop off the edge of his bowl and popping it into his mouth.

Mia rolled her eyes at the gesture, watching as he headed to the apartment door.

"You want me to grab Chinese on the way home tonight?" Patrick called out, already halfway through the door.

Home, she liked the way he used that word, it was his apartment, his pace. Yet he was leaving her here alone clad only in his Rangers shirt, and eating his cereal. She was enjoying the steady pace of their relationship.

"I'll let you know later, see how my shift pans out." she told him, moving towards the sink and washing out her bowl.

He called out a last good bye before shutting the door behind him.

Home, she thought, is definitely where the heart is.

* * *

The evening was cold. Mia was wearing her long black Cossack style coat as she ducked under the Crime Scene tape and approached the scene. Her dinner plans were long out the window, but she didn't mind. Patrick was still on the clock as were everyone else who was working the murder of the mounted cop. It startled her how the city kept turning after a crime like that.

The detective lingered close to the body, she didn't recognize him.

"Hey Detective Charlie Thacker." he greeted her with a wide smile.

One, she deemed a little inappropriate for the mood.

"Detective Auster." she responded, diverting her gaze towards the body.

She was surprised by the fact it was becoming second nature now to observe and collect. Bodies didn't phase her much anymore, unless there was a powerful odor.

"The vic's Lenny Starks, nineteen years old." Thacker informed her as she bent over to set her kit on the ground.

"Don't you dare check her ass out while there's a dead kid lying on the ground. Have some fucking respect!" Mia straightened up startled by the sudden presence of Aiden Burn.

Mia turned to see Aiden jabbing her finger into Detective Thatcher's chest as she snarled at him. The detective at least was looking sheepish as he slunk back into the shadows. Mia gave Aiden a small smile as the other woman twirled around to face her. Aiden did not return it. Instead she snapped on the pair of latex gloves and stared down at the body.

"What have we got Auster?" the use of her surname sounded harsh on the other woman's lips.

It was her first case working with Aiden and the other woman's mood did not bode well for the next eight hours at least.

"The kid's name is Lenny Starks, nineteen years old." Mia repeated in a business like tone. "Large burn on his right cheek..."

"I can see it." Aiden stated coldly, crouching down next to the body for a better look.

It was at that moment Mia realized just how much she missed working with Danny.

* * *

The morgue as cold as usual, Mia could feel the chill of the air sending goosebumps up and down her arms as she stood before Sheldon Hawkes, arms crossed over her chest.

"How do you stand to work down here when it's this cold?" she muttered, resisting the urge to stamp her feet like a beat cop.

Hawkes turned to face her clad only in his dark colored scrubs.

"You get used to it when you spend so much time down here." he told her with a good natured smile.

Mia shook her head, taking out the notepad and pen from her back pocket. She'd taken to bringing one down here as to collect all the details from Sheldon's verbal reports, and to record her initial ideas. She wasn't sure how the others managed without one.

"There is no way that is true." she retorted, shivering just a little.

"Where's Aiden?" Hawkes asked, frowning at the sudden realization that she was alone.

"She's working on some of the stuff we found at the scene." Mia lied smoothly.

The truth was Aiden had decided to check up on the Central Park shooting case, which was where her real interest lay. Mia had decided after getting Hawkes' page to check out the autopsy for herself.

"So Doc, what did the kid die of?" Mia asked, trying to detach herself from the situation. It was hard seeing h victim so young.

Hawkes tilted his head at the body, using his fingers to indicate to the burn.

"Cause of death trauma to the cranium. The pattern indicates that his head may have been in a vice." Hawkes informed her. "The burn is second degree and recent."

Hawkes paused, glancing up at Mia.

"Probably within the last twenty four hours." Mia scrawled that down.

"You mind if I get a tissue sample?" Mia asked.

"Be my guest." Sheldon smiled, handing her a swab after she tucked the notepad back in her pocket.

It felt intrusive poking into Lenny Stark's cheek, she felt clumsy and aggressive.

"I heard you and Flack had an altercation." Mia murmured as Sheldon took the swab from her and put it in a plastic envelope.

Sheldon busied himself, writing on the clip board.

"He was just lashing out because he was scared. It's scary for a parent to see his child in danger." he told her softly, filling out the sheets of paper.

"If it wasn't for you pulling Teagen out the way of that horse, I heard it would have been a lot worse." Mia commented quietly.

"He shouldn't have found out the way he did." Hawkes murmured.

Mia shrugged, not really caring to much about Flack's opinion on what she deemed a match made in heaven.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later." Mia stated.

Hawkes raised his eyebrows and handed Mia the clipboard and the swab.

It was at that moment Mia realized she was dismissed.

_**As usual I'm putting these up before I have to run off for work. Thankies to all of you guys and SParkycsi forbeing a wonderful and quick beta!**_

_CSINY: lol girls never get it easy. lol I want a Pat as well, preferably unattached._

_Blue: lol I wanted to show his side of things and how he made an effort because she's different. _

_Delko: lol he is defo a gentleman, he makes her wait!_

_Aubrey: You review really touched me. Thank you for those wonderful words. lol I did it because I ee so many people who do i wrong, they make the person the OC's mean to be paried with conform to the OC when in reality it should be the other way around. They choose that life they sure as hell better sick to it, but it takes a lot of work. Thanks again._

_Maddy: lol you mean one without OC? lol I feel like thats a challenge._

_Nik: lol I admit I love them as a couple, they just seem to work and I love the way things have developed so far._

_Sparky: Your onto me, I'm typing with bloody stumps at the mo. I was of for three days and that was really all I did. Any ideas on the Flack thing?_


	20. Chapter 20: OB: It's The Fear

Chapter Twenty

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
there is no escape,  
because my fate is horror and doom  
_

_Within Temptation - It's The Fear_

Being on her own was thrilling. Mia was hopped up on adrenaline. This would be the first case she solved on her own and she looked forward to seeing it through. Aiden was still at the lab—no doubt helping out on the cop killer case. Mia got that. The murder of the mounted officer struck the hearts of the entire police force.

The burn on the Lenny Starks face had traces of baker's yeast and cornmeal. Both were consistent with ingredients used to make pizza. Hence why she was on route to the nearest pizza place to the ally way Lenny Stark's had been found.

Little Nicky's was located over a block away. Mia heard the door jingle as she stepped inside.

The parlor was full. There were more people here than she expected, the sound of a commentator recounting the latest horse race echoed through the room. Hands moved quickly, all around the room sliding squares of paper into various areas her eyes could not track. Their eyes were on her. She realized what they were seeing. A slim, small, red head, drowning in a one size fits all CSI jacket.

She knew they didn't see a threat and at the current moment she didn't feel much like one. Her bravo had disappeared as soon as she opened the door. The shades were drawn so there was a husky light flooding the room from the bulbs in the ceiling. The atmosphere was smoky, due to the patrons and there was no pizza on any of the tables.

Mia sucked in a breath before, grasping the handle of her crime scene kit firmly and stepping up towards the counter.

"I need you to turn the ovens off." she told the girl behind it.

Her skin prickled as she turned her back on the patrons, a show of confidence she thought as her eyes caught something.

"What did you do to your fingers?" Mia asked, studying the girl's bandaged forefingers. "Can I see them?"

The girl frowned, raising her eyebrows alarmed as Mia peeled off the bandages as gently as she could.

"I burnt them on the oven a few days ago." the girl stated, rolling her eyes.

Mia raised her eyes, giving the girl an irritated look.

"You're lying, these were done in the past twenty four hours." she told her..

Mia used her hand on the girl's wrist to set her hand down on the counter.

"I'll need to take a picture of the wounds." Mia informed her, reaching down to grab the camera.

Mia took several shots before she replaced the camera in its case.

"I need you on the other side of the counter." Mia said, jerking her thumb in the direction.

The girl sighed, pulling the apron off over her head, before doing as Mia said. Mia pulled the oven door open; she could see how the mechanism of the door could have caused a vice like effect. Also the door was heavy enough to have caused cranial damage...

There was someone behind her. Mia turned around slowly and came face to face with a white haired man, with small squinty eyes and a white mustache.

"You're in my personal space." Mia told him, hands on her hips, meeting his eyes head on.

"I believe you're in mine." the owner of the Pizza Parlor told her, drawing back his jacket.

Mia's eyes strayed downwards, fixing on the gun wedged in the waistband of his trousers.

"I think you've seen enough Detective." he said, his one indicating more than just a threat.

Mia clenched her jaw, she packed away her crime scene kit before grabbing the handle and slipping past the perp. That's what he'd become to her. She hated to lose face and the red hot feel of humiliation was crawling up her cheeks. Her whole body was tense and she wanted nothing more then to just utter the word "no" into this bastard's face.

Danny's words came back to haunt her, advice he'd given her months ago. He knew her tempter and her pride and he knew how quickly things could go bad in a situation like this.

"Walk away. Your life's worth more than that." she remembered. It was easier said than done. But the fear that was crushing her chest helped. Death wasn't worth it.

She heard the chuckles as the door jingled shut behind her. Biting back the urge to burst into tears. She inhaled deeply before climbing into the SUV knowing that her fate was awaiting her back at the lab.

* * *

Patrick was pissed. It was rare for him to feel anger this strong, but it was there and he could do little else to shift it then open and close his fists as he stared at the cell phone in front of him. It wasn't happening he told himself, she wasn't in her right mind. She was eight months pregnant and lonely, trying to play the perfect wife again. Only it wasn't working out that way.

He'd sent her the divorce papers over a month ago, two months into him and Mia dating. He knew what he wanted now. He wanted Mia. Brave, sassy, sexy Mia. The woman with a heart of gold and the sharpest mind he knew.

The moment they'd kissed, he knew he wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his forever and always. They had taken it slow, kisses, cuddles and fooling around. He could never take that step further because he knew that would consummate their relationship. The chemistry was there, and oh God, how he struggled, but emotionally he refused to make that connection. It would mean they were both in love, and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her.

Even though they'd lain side by side talking about everything, him, her, their pasts, their future. He had never been able to bring himself to tell her about the baby. The truth was he only thought about it when he had to and that was usually when Jenny called to update him on her pregnancy.

He was sure that kid couldn't be his; he was almost a hundred percent positive. If he knew for sure, him and Jenny wouldn't be having any conversations and him and Mia would be talking about their own future babies.

The divorce papers had not gone down well with Jenny, first it had been cursing and screaming, and hen next came the begging. She'd persuaded him to wait until the DNA test came through, to be sure then he could have a clean slate.

What he hadn't counted on was Jenny trying to win him over. As soon as she heard about Velásquez's shooting. She phoned him up to talk. She wanted to make sure he was ok, and if he needed her...

No, he responded, he didn't.

That apparently didn't matter to Jenny, whom had decided she was already on route to the station house to check up on him. The only thing that would make this any worse would be for Mia to turn up.

A lot of the guys knew about his situation, it was hard to keep it under wraps when your old partner was bragging about boning your wife behind your back. Then to find out she was pregnant. Hotchner had transferred as far away as he could get from that bombshell, not before shooting off his mouth though.

What they didn't know about was Mia. Over the past few months the two of them had been accredited as friends. Though that she'd been accepted into the fold, a lot of the guys liked her, especially after spending a case with her. She was smart and funny, not snotty and cold like they expected. In short she was effortlessly popular.

Patrick's gaze shifted to the doors at the front of the station house. All he had to do now was sit and wait for Jenny to turn up and hope that Mia did not.

_**This is just a short one! It's my day off today and I'm resigned to clean my room because you will not believe how much of a mess it really is. At least I can take a little longer on replies today as I'm not publishing this chapter before work! lol I'm dancing about to Mero Station instead. The chapters after this are bigger and we have a few bits of drama coming up!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky! And to all you reviewers!**_

_Aubrey: lol I wish people like Patrick existed. I miss Aiden too. She was such a bad ass. If I ever meet a Patrick I'll send him your way._

_Mauevine: lol I can appreciate your busy so no big deal. Sorry for falling asleep on you last night I was watching Madagascar 2 on the PC with it close to the bed and just passed out lol. Patrick is such a good guy but not at the same time!_

_CSINY: lol It gets worse before it gets better!_

_Maddy: I just sent you an orginal piece it's rough tho! lol I'll be working on it soon. Patrick makes everyone sigh._

_SUpernatural: lol she is old school, I didn't think she'd remember all the details. lol you'll have to wait and see._

_Nik: lol they have a great time together. You'll have to wait and see. lol Flack found out about SHeldon and Sam because Hawkes yanked Teagen out of the way of the horse._

_Delko: Not everyone's a fan of Mia._

_KJL: Thankies, You didn't miss anything, later on you find out a litle more, but the short of it is Hawkes yanked Teagen out the way of the horse because they were in Central Park._

_Jo: lol your a big fan of his too. lol He is very paient, he wants to make sure she knows what she wants. He does genuinely love her._

_BEG: lol I know you must be busy. You'll have to wait and see what happens. lol more ideas than I can count at min. It was a brief disagreement and it will simmer down._

_Sparky: lol I tink she's distrustful of Mia. lol I hopefully did work it out in the smoking part between Pat and Flack._

_Blue: lol I'm glad you think that. It takes time to get to know people and I think that's what it is with them all._

* * *


	21. Chapter 21:OB: Guilty

Chapter Twenty One

_Hands up  
I must done whatever you accused me of  
I stand up to hear your judgement  
It's always guilty  
_

_Tose Proeski - Guilty_

Sam was in her office, her head bowed as she worked over the ballistic reports from the rifle they'd found in Brown's house. The bullet unfortunately had not been a match to the rifle. Leaving all of them with a sense of complete frustration.

Flack lingered in the open door way for a second. He thought about knocking but decided the element of surprise may be fore helpful in his situation. He closed the door behind him quietly. Sam's head darted up at the sound of the click, her expression sour as she realized who her visitor was. She ducked down again, to scribble on the report before speaking.

"You come to yell at me too now?" she asked, her tone said it all.

Flack crossed his arms over his chest, standing legs apart in front of he desk.

"You should of told me, Sam." he informed her, his mouth setting in a grim line.

"I didn't see how it was any of your business, Don." she returned, refusing to look up from her report, although he noticed she had stopped writing.

"It's my business to know who else my little girl is calling daddy." he snapped.

Sam raised her eyes to meet his.

"Is that what this is about?" she exclaimed. "For the record Teagen doesn't call Sheldon daddy, she called him Uncle Shell, like the sea. Just like she always did."

"Sam, you know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you rushing into something with someone you work with." Flack informed her.

"Do not act all concerned about me Don, I'm a grown woman. You're pissed that I found someone else." Sam growled.

Flack couldn't deny that.

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me." he redirected.

"And you're pissed because of who it is."

"I care for you a lot."

"As the mother of your child." Sam reminded him, rising to her feet. "Look Don, who I date is non of your concern. I will never and have never put our daughter in jeopardy."

"No, thank God Hawkes was there to yank her out the way of that run away horse, huh?"

The minute he words erupted out of his mouth he regretted it. Sam's eyes darkened and her knuckles went white a she clasped the pen tightly.

"Get out." she snarled, her voice full of rage.

"Gladly." he retorted, turning on his heel and storming out of her office.

* * *

Mia was feeling quite down, when she met the pregnant woman on the steps, she was attempting to balance a brown paper bag, two cups of coffee and her hand bag as well as waddle up the stairs to the precinct.

She had to be almost ready to pop, Mia thought as she hurried forward managing to grab the brown paper bag as it slipped from the woman's grip.

"Here let me help." Mia said, unloading the woman of both coffee cups as well.

"Thanks." Soon to be mom mumbled, before righting herself.

"No problem." Mia said taking each step with the woman.

"I don't remember there being any pretty female detectives around here." the woman uttered as she made it to the top of the steps.

"Nah, I work CSI. NYPD is still a boy's club at heart, but there a few women that stick it out. Those ones are the tough ones." Mia told her as she reached for the door handle juggling the coffee and bag, of what smelt like fresh muffins.

She held the door open while the woman tottered through.

"How far are you along?" Mia asked more for politeness than interest.

"Eight months. I'm telling you I can't wait to have this baby." The woman said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"You want me to see if I can find your husband?" Mia asked, trying to eject herself from the conversation.

"It's ok, he knows I'll be waiting here." Mom to be said taking the coffee and the bag from Mia.

"Cool, well congratulations on the baby." Mia said taking a step back.

"Thanks for your help." Jenny said, resting her ass on the nearest seat and watching the red head detective leave.

* * *

Mia was fully prepared for the tongue lashing she was going to get from Aiden. She knew that she was out of her depth, that she had over stepped the mark and if she was honest it did matter. Her office was meant to be a place of comfort, or at least refuge, but as son as Mia saw that dark head sitting in the seat across from her desk she wanted to turn tail and run.

Yet she was responsible. She was an adult now, she'd made a decision and she was accountable. It was time to face the music.

She closed the door behind her quietly, Aiden was already on her feet and spinning around to face her.

"I know what you're going to say..." she uttered holding her hands up in surrender.

"Do you?" Aiden countered folding her arms over her chest.

"I have an idea..."

"No." Aiden snapped. "You don't have a clue why is going through my mind right now. You're thoughtless and reckless. What is it Auster? You want all the glory is that it?"

"No... You were busy. I know that being on a case with me is the least thing you wanted. You wanted to help out on the cop case. Velásquez was your mentor. I know you should have been on that case, helping find who killed him. I just wanted to help." she bowed her head feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I made a mess of it. I did the wrong thing."

Aiden stepped forward.

"You did do the wrong thing, but I can see you did it for the right reasons, and that's why I'm not telling Mac." Aiden said quietly, as she stood in front of the other woman.

She remembered what it was like being a rookie, trying to prove yourself against the world, against the men of the NYPD. She saw a little of herself in Auster, the eagerness to be accepted and good at the job.

"Thank you." Mia said quietly.

"It happens again, I'll be marching you in there myself." Aiden informed her before moving back to the guest chair and addressing the situation.

"So fill me in on where we are."

_**I'm posting this at half five in the morning as usual before work! It's that time of the year again folks! Vote for me and Mia at the Fan Fic Awards! Nominations are currently being drawn up as we speak.**_

_mustlovecat: I'm glad your still with me on this. lol Everyone things Pat's like hat and I'm glad you like Mia. lol You should see what happens when he does find out it did not o as I expected._

_CSINY: lol this one is a little on the short side too, but I promise chapter 23 is long and enertaining._

_Nik: There's a fine line between getting yourself kiled for the sake of your pride, hence when this ep was aired Aiden walked out without a word. People like that are two unpredicatable and she was outnumbered. lol Wait until you get to chapter 24. You'll wanna butt her. lol rust me he's defo in love._

_JoanneF: lol he does genuinely care for her! lol you'll have to wait fr ch24 for a Jenny and Mia clash._


	22. Chapter 22: OB: Choices

Chapter Twenty Two

_Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it  
_

_Chrsitina Agruilera - Keeps Getting Better_

Mia was feeling confident when she strode back into Little Nicky's, CSI jacket proudly covering her shoulders. The door jingled over her head announcing her presence, causing yet another flurry of activity as cards were slid under coasters and the volume on the radio turned down.

Nicky himself was standing across from her, hands on his hips, openly revealing his gun to the room and to her.

"You need a little more persuasion?" he queried, meeting her gaze head on. "Because you girl are seriously starting to piss me off."

Mia cocked her head to the side, a smirk spreading across her features as she matched his stance.

"Well your gonna hate me even more now, I brought a few friends." she told him smugly as the door jangled behind her, revealing Aiden, Detective Thacker and several uniforms.

Mia pointed at Nicky.

"You, sit down." her voice steely with authority.

Nicky's eyes narrowed, before he dropped into the nearest seat. Mia moved over to behind the counter, gesturing for Thacker to follow. Mia positioned herself next to the oven, from the position the pizza girl would have to have been in to burn her fingers. She gently guided Thacker's head towards the oven door using her right hand before releasing him.

"There's no way she could have slammed his head into the oven, not with the burn pattern on her fingers, which means someone else must have." Her eyes scanned the room, across the occupants until they landed on Nicky.

"Detective Thacker, book him. I have a few questions I need answering."

And with that Little Nicky was being brought in for questioning.

* * *

The two of them were sanding outside Interrogation Room One Aiden in front of the glass with her arms crossed and Mia beside her watching as Nicky stared at them.

"I want you to run with this." Aiden said without looking at the other woman.

"Are you sure?" Mia gave her a sidelong glance.

"It's your case." Aiden stated.

"That's because I kind of stole it." Mia reminded her.

"Yea, but this is different now I'm giving you my blessing." Aiden informed her.

"Is it really a blessing, you sure you're not tossing me to the sharks here." Mia asked with a twinge of humor.

"Look you held your own back there; I know you can break him. This is your case and I think it's only fair for you to see this through." Aiden stated.

"You really think I'm ready?" Mia questioned unsure.

Aiden let a smile cross her vivacious lips.

"You're ready."

To Aiden it was a matter of fact. Mia moved towards the door. Her hand rested on the handle before she turned to Aiden and met her gaze anxiously.

"You'll be right here?"

"Just on the other side of the glass." Aiden concerned.

Mia took a deep breath before stepping into the room to face Little Nicky.

* * *

The Interrogation Room seemed smaller now that she was on her own. She could feel the walls closing in on her as she stood across the table from Nicky. Mia took a deep breath to ease her discomfort. She thought of Lenny Starks, a kid mixed up with the wrong crowd and that gave her strength. She was on her own turf now.

"Am I allowed to leave now or are you gonna just let me sit here a little longer?" Nicky growled from across the table, his hands clasped and resting in front of him.

"I have some questions that need answering." Mia informed him, her voice surprisingly cold.

"Then ask away sweetheart, I ain't got all day." Nicky replied.

Mia set the file she'd been holding in her hand in front of him. The picture was photograph of Lenny Stark, the right side of his face turned towards the camera, the burn pattern marring the flesh.

"I didn't do that." Nicky denied, his face passive.

Mia wondered how he could look at this photo and say that. A burn like that even if Lenny had lived would have disfigured his face. She knew that he was never going admit up to the murder, not unless she could trick him, and she had just the way to do so. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned over it, showing she wasn't intimated by his presence.

"I think you decided to teach Lenny a lesson, you slammed his head in the oven and followed him down the street and into the alleyway before you stabbed him in the chest." Mia told him, her eyes narrowing as she took in the expression of surprise on Nicky's features.

"Stabbed him? Hey, I'll cop to slamming his face in the oven but I didn't stab the kid. He owed me ten grand, he needed to be taught a lesson." Nicky said triumphantly.

A smile spread across Mia's features, a vindictive one as she straightened up and looked down at the man who'd humiliated her back at the pizza place.

"The great thing about this job is that I can lie." she told him, her finger rested on the picture tracing the burn on Lenny's pale cheek. "Lenny Starks died from trauma to the cranium, from where you slammed his head into the oven door. There was no stabbing."

Nicky's face went red, a vein at the side of his head throbbed as he stared at her dumbfounded, his eyes brimming with rage.

"You have a fun time now in prison, you hear?" Mia winked before sweeping out of the room and leaving the uniforms hat had been waiting outside to escort him to his cell.

Aiden was smiling as Mia strode up to her let in out a long deep breath. She was still feeling a little shaky but she was glad that it was over and Lenny Starks had justice.

"Good call Auster." Aiden held up her hand for a high five.

Mia clapped hands with her before the two of them stood apart smiling.

"That was scary as hell but it felt so damn good." she told the other woman.

She was brimming with eagerness, she felt elated and proud that she'd passed this test. One that she had set herself . Aiden checked her watch.

"I got to shoot, can you pick up the paper work on his one?" Aiden asked already stepping away towards the door at the bottom of the corridor.

"The funeral right?" Mia remembered before nodding. "Consider it done."

"Thanks Auster, I owe you." Aiden called out as she darted towards the doors.

Mia checked her own watch, thinking she had better get started the reports.

* * *

Patrick was outside the station house taking a drag of his cigarette, when Don Flack appeared beside him dressed in the same dress blues as he was. The pas few days had been long and hard and now the funeral was only an hour away. It scared him to think of how quickly it had all gone down, it showed him how unpredictable life could be.

Flack looked as sullen as he felt. Things were starting to go wrong, he was lucky that Mia and Jenny hadn't bumped into each other at the station house the other day. Jenny was going to be at the funeral. She reminded him that Velásquez had been her friend too. He couldn't stop her from going, and he felt guiltily relieved that Mia was not.

"You look like you need one of these." Patrick muttered to Flack offering his carton of cigarettes to Flack.

The younger man took one, before Patrick offered him the box of matches.

"This got anything to do with the little outburst you had that that ME?" Patrick started, taking a puff of his cigarette and exhaling the smoke through his nose.

Flack said nothing, only stared darkly into the street.

"It's got Sam written all over it man, when are you just gonna let it go?" Patrick asked, glancing at his friend.

"She's the mother of my kid. She didn't tell me she was dating anyone else."

"As I recall you didn't tell her you were sleeping with anyone of those bimbo receptionists from the station, or that social worker, and the nurse."

"That was different."

"How?" Patrick questioned.

"They were flings..."

"Flings while you were supposed to be with Sam. Is it any wonder she found someone else? In fact I think Sam's doing a lot better than you were, at least the M.E guy cares for her, and he likes your kid. Don't you think she deserves that?" Patrick queried.

"How do you even know all this?" Flack said suddenly.

Patrick froze in his tracks. Flack noticed his sudden change in demeanor.

"You're seeing someone." he stated calmly. "In the Crime Lab, one of her friends."

Patrick shrugged trying to brush it off.

"It's gotta be either Auster or Aiden." he probed, watching the other man's discomfort.

"She doesn't know about Jenny does she?" Flack said guessing already the identity to the mystery girl.

Patrick shook his head.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"It might not be my baby." Patrick countered.

"What if it is? I don't always see eye to eye with Mia, but I wouldn't want to see her hurt like that."

In his words Patrick sensed the ultimatum, you tell her or I will.

Flack had come to like Auster, rather than simply tolerating her prescence at crime scenes. She had proved him wrong and stuck it out. The turning point had come at a Crime Scene when she'd made him laugh so hard he'd had to duck behind the truck in order to sheild himself from the view of the pedistrstians. The two of them still jibed each other regually, but it was mostly good natured. She'd learned to ignore his temper in the past few months in the same way he was getting better at controlling it. Their fights were still ledgendary, the two of them toe to toe, raging at each other was the talk of the station house at times. She could be as fiery as he was once you touched a nerve.

Despite their difference in class, he considered her as almost a friend, hence why he did not like the fact that O'Malley had gotten involved with her. As much as he liked Patrick, the guy was gonna end up breaking her heart one way or another.

"She should have that choice." Flack persisted.

"It wasn't meant to happen." Patrick mumbled, dropping his cigarette butt onto the ground and crushing it under his shoe.

"All that matters is that it did and now you have a choice to make. You know if Jenny finds out about this she is going to hit the roof." Flack reminded Patrick. "It won't matter that you're separated and that baby may be someone else's. She won't blame you, she'll blame Auster. We both know what Jenny's like."

The truth was Jenny was ruthless at protecting her territory and in the past had been malicious in her attempts to do so.

"I think I love her." Patrick submitted hoarsely.

"If you love her you wouldn't want her hurt like this. You have to lay it out to her and let her make a choice. Auster deals in facts." Flack reminded the other man.

"What if I lose her?" Patrick muttered, toying with the match book in his hands.

Flack fixed him with an open look.

"If you don't tell her, you're going to lose her anyway."

The two men fell silent, Patrick watched as Flack stamped out his cigarette.

"We have a funeral to get to." he said and with that the two of them disappeared into the building.

_**As usual posting before work!**_

_**Thanks to Sparky! This song so makes me think of Mia.**_

_Delko: lol she doesn't realize not yet anyway. lol I think Mia was too. I think Aiden's unorthadox and understands what it's like to be in that position._

_Blue: lolI 've never seen moonstruck, is it good? Can yu imagine that I'd be furious after._

_CSI: You haven't got long to wait now he next few chapters were alot funner to writer._

_Sparky: lol and it can only get worse. lol I think they will._

_NIk: lol I think for Mia it's a learning curve she's never been in these situations so its a constant lesson for her about herself and in general. WHo says she doesn't? lol The next chapter is hot!_

_Aubrey: Your reviews are really nice and make me smile, so you deserve it! lol Season one put me off because it's really dark but you have some fab eps in it! lol she would have been cool in it I wish they had. lol Is that who your rooting for?_

_Supernatural: lol give it a few chapters. If there was ever a preg woman in need of a bitchslap it's Jenny!_


	23. Chapter 23: OB: The First Time

**AN:**** This chapter is rated mature for smut.**

Chapter Twenty Three

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  


_Beyonce - Halo_

The funeral was a huge NYPD affair, it had all the trimmings and was more than Patrick could have hoped for for his friend. It was at the wake afterwards that things had started to go a little down hill. Flack had finally apologized to Sam and Hawkes for his outburst, wishing them both the best. Don had been the bigger man and Patrick was glad for that. It was important for him to make peace with the mother of his child, and Hawkes, he admitted was the best he could have hoped for if he'd had to choose someone for Sammie.

Jenny, of course had been there, chatting with the other wives, his colleagues and friends. Pretending he'd been up to speed with her pregnancy. He'd been sitting at Flack's table drinking darkly in the corner, his thoughts already on what he had to do tonight. Tonight he was going to break someone's heart. More than likely Mia's and his own.

The drink was numbing but it didn't stop the full weight of his circumstance crashing down on him. Jenny was waddling over to him, he saw the alarm in Flack's eyes as she slid into his lap, it took every ounce of will power he had not to shove her off him.

"Come home tonight Patrick." she had said, her lips close to his ear.

"I have plans." he'd informed her.

She rose to her feet indignant and stunned, only to be waylaid by Sammie, herself asking after her baby, her hand on Jenny's growing stomach. If Sam knew anything about Mia and him she didn't show it, she only guided Jenny towards the back of the bar to toast to her baby's good health. Patrick used this opportunity to disappear. With a curt nod to Flack, he dodged around the table and out of the bar, only to find himself here outside Mia's door.

Her apartment was soundproofed he couldn't tell whether she was in or not. He hated the idea of disturbing her, but he needed her right now. He needed her to take the pain away that nestled deep in his heart. To kiss away his fears and his grief.

He rapped lightly, with the crook of his finger, not once but twice. It took a few minutes but she opened the door.

Patrick's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her standing there. Her red hair fell around her face in loose curls. Her black jeans hugged her sensual figure, countered by the off the shoulder, black sweater she was wearing. Her skin was pale, almost translucent. Her dazzling blue eyes filled with a fire he'd never seen illuminate from another woman before. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her mouth curved into a sweet smile as she looked up at him.

"I thought you weren't coming." she sad, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to enter.

"I had to see you." he told her truthfully, closing the door behind him.

He took in the open laptop on the glass coffee table. The single glass of red wine perched next to it, the stereo on in the background playing Missy Higgins. Songs that he had never known the words to until he'd met her.

She rubbed her hand along the back of her hair, before turning to face him.

"I was doing some Internet shopping for our weekend away in Vermont." she said as she took a step towards her.

He remembered Vermont, their plan to sneak off for a weekend together, enjoy a vacation, just the two of them. No work distractions, no cell phones just them as a couple. Her hands came to rest on his chest. He could feel their warm as she looked up at him eyes shining.

"How was it?" she asked, her voice quiet, reflecting her question.

"I'm ok." he said softly, answering her real concern.

His fingers were brushing the hair away from her face with a tenderness he held only for her. His fingertips glided over her skin as he cupped her face in his hand.

"I love you, you know." he said hoarsely.

A smile erupted across her lips and he knew that she had been waiting a long time to hear those words from his lips. Her arms rested around his neck as she stood on tiptoes so their faces were close together, their lips barely apart. Her body brushed against his, his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

"I love you too Patrick O'Malley." she whispered.

Their lips met, hers were soft and teasing. He felt her warmth flowing over him as her tongue sought out his deepening the kiss and the bond between them. His hands roamed down her back, resting on her hips as the numbness began to seep away, he was filling up with something else. Something hot and intriguing. He knew what it was already as her teeth bit down on his bottom lip, her body urgently pressing against him.

He wanted her, like he'd wanted no one else. All the games and the teasing and the waiting were coming to ahead. Their admissions sweetened the deal. This was love and he desired it, he needed to prove his worth to her. His hands ran up the soft bare skin of her back, caressing the curve as his finger tips dug into her skin.

He heard her breathing quicken as his mouth broke from hers. His teeth grazing her slender throat as her fingers made light work of the buttons of his uniform. He broke away again to pull her sweater off her naked torso, and was surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. The mere sight of her made the need to take her right here and now even worse. And as her delicate hands pushed the dress shirt down his shoulders he already knew that here wasn't a chance in hell he was going to be able to deny her tonight.

Her hands ran over his biceps, and traced the inside of his forearm, her fingers played along the raised skin of his Celtic Cross tattoo that stretched from wrist to elbow. The middle was new, the skin puckered and red over the heart, and the hands.

"It' a Claddagh, a Celtic symbol for love." he told her as she studied it.

"I wanted to always have a part of you with me." he mumbled into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine on her skin.

"You'll always have me." she whispered into his ear, her hands tracing patterns over the scars on his back.

He almost asked her to promise him that.

Instead her lips began to creep across his collar bone. His hand rested on the back of her neck as she nipped at his shoulder. Patrick drew back, his finger undoing the button on her jeans before guiding her down towards the floor. He wanted to take his time with her tonight. He wanted to hear her whimper and moan as he pleasured her in ways that only he knew how. The carpet was comfortable underneath him, as he stripped off her jeans leaving her vulnerable in a pair of lilac sheer Victoria's Secret panties.

He covered her body with his own, relishing the skin on skin contact as she arched beneath him, her fingers unzipping his own trousers. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her throat. His tongue traced a path down her neck as his warm hands cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing each nipple as he licked he space between them.

She gasped, wriggling underneath him to rub against the erection in his trousers. He made eye contact with her as his tongue veered downwards. His teeth grazed the top of her panties as his gentle hands caressed up and down her thighs. He knew she'd never had such attention lavished on her, she was always the giver. The dominant one.

He kissed her through her panties. Her hips bucked as his hands slid over her underwear grasping her ass before he slid the panties down her thighs and pressed his mouth against her. An illicit moan erupted from her lips as his tongue began to trace her shape before he let himself taste her. He felt her muscles begin to tighten as she panted under his ministrations. Her hand was in his hair urging him to push her right to the edge. She was close.

Patrick withdrew, kicking off his trousers and underwear as he settled between her legs. He looked down at Mia, her face flushed, her lips parted in desperation as he rubbed the tip of himself against her wet core. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she tried to force him inside, but he resisted, enjoying her writhing underneath him.

"Please." she begged, grinding her hips against his.

His lips fastened on to hers, his tongue sought out her own as he thrust into her slowly. He felt every inch as she took him, her whimpers as he filled her up. He moved inside her with slow, deep strokes. Her legs fastened around his hips, allowing deeper access. Her nails raked his back, her face buried in his shoulder as her body tightened around him pushing him to the edge. She moaned suddenly, her teeth clamping on his shoulder as her muscles clenched him like a velvet fist. Her name was on his lips as they climaxed. Their bodies slick against each other as they rode out the orgasm.

"Jesus." she muttered spent and unable to move as Patrick removed himself from her and lay on his side beside her quivering form.

His fingers traced her stomach and torso as she lay there flat on her back blissfully naked.

"I think I have rug burn." she commented, her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply.

His lips brushed her hairline, she snuggled closer to his body, rolling on her side. The feel of his skin on hers felt glorious. She pressed a kiss to the space above his heart before resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"I think you need to carry me to bed." she told him, all the energy had disappeared, flooding her senses only with contentment.

"I can do that." he murmured into her ear lightly, before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her into the bed room.

He set her down before drawing back the sheets. He marveled at the curve of her body, the smile across her lips as he pulled the covers back over her naked form and climbed in beside her. Patrick curled around Mia, spooning her. Her hair tickled his chest as he pulled her close drawing her against him. His body heat warming her underneath the coolness of the sheets.

"I usually kick guys out by now. I must be in love with you." she mumbled as he buried his face into her hair, his arms clasped around her.

"Aren't I the lucky one." he teased.

But Mia was already drifting into a happy, contented sleep, wondering how lucky she, herself really could be.

_**lol Posting at five in the morning, just before work, let me know what you think! I am totaly exhausted folks!**_

_**Special thankies to Sparky!**_

_Delko: They kind of bonded over cases, so that was good. lol your right but does he tell her. lol She is a little unorthadox._

_Aubrey: I've never had a male OC char liked so much! lol It's about to get a hell of a whole lot more confusing._

_CSI: lol you like? You'll find out what happens!_

_Ax: lol or you could let it go. Stop brooding on it! lol You have really just given me an idea now, damn you woman! That is definately not how Jenny sees it._

_Super: I loved her in the dog ep, she makes me laugh._

_Maddy: I completely understand. lol I was toying withsending him to therapy._

_Laurisha: lol you'll have to wait and see and Pay Up devasted me I wanted to hug him._

_Nik: lol they still get at each other but its more fun now. Thanks for the review._

_Sparky: I am so glad she got back to you!_


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth

Chapter Twenty Four

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_

_Rihanna - Take A Bow_

The radio was playing in the kitchen of Patrick's apartment, the local station playing Mr Brightside by the The Killers. He lingered in the bedroom door of the apartment watching Mia as she danced around his kitchen wearing nothing but his NYPD teeshirt, as she opened the cupboard doors and reached for a bowl. The cereal followed next and then the milk. He found himself smiling as he watched her. She was so innocent, but so dazzling and sexy at the same time.

Their overnight bags were packed and rested by the door for their trip to Vermont. He'd booked the honey moon suite at the hotel. He wanted her to relax and ave the finest of everything. He couldn't wait to see her face when she caught a glimpse of that room.

Mia was chomping on her cereal now, crunching the honey nut hoops between her teeth, her cute childlike side coming through.

"I'll get ready in a minute." she promised him, carrying the cereal bowl with her as she dodged around the breakfast bar.

"Hey." he shrugged. "We've got time."

Mia smirked, her expression one of severe mischief as she rose her eyebrows.

"How much time?" she uttered wickedly.

"If your good..." he teased. "We can do that on the plane."

"That would be a first for me." she commented, spooning cereal into her mouth.

Patrick flashed her a charming smile from across the room.

"Me too."

The abrupt knocking on the door interrupted their moment. Mia whom was closest moved towards it still eating cereal from the bowl as she pulled it open.

There was a stunned silence from either woman, Mia's spoon was frozen half way to her mouth, her eyes wide and on the figure standing across from her.

Jenny's eyes bulged at the sight of the slender, red haired detective wearing Patrick's NYPD teeshirt, looking cozy with a cereal bowl in her hands.

"Soon to be mom." the words slipped out of Mia's mouth as she stared at Jenny.

"Hey, whose..." Patrick came into view, his hand resting protectively on the younger woman's back.

Jenny raised her eyebrows as his mouth set in a grim line.

"So she's a friend of yours, or someone's wife?" Mia asked, her head tilted up towards Patrick almost trusting.

Patrick's jaw clenched, Mia saw anger there and something else...

"I'm Jenny O'Malley, his wife, he forget to tell you I was eight months pregnant with his baby?" Jenny's wrathful gaze landed on Mia. "Or is that a turn on for a little slut like you?"

Mia set the cereal bowl down calmly. Her body working on autopilot, just another one of her defense mechanisms to get her away from harm and humiliation. Her instincts were kicking back into over drive. One's she'd learned while dealing in the higher classes. Don't show emotions just get out of there. The hurt was there, she could feel it bubbling in her heart, just like the nausea clawing at the pit of her stomach but she couldn't deal with those now.

She wasn't sure how she got into the bedroom but she was there, picking up the clothes they'd discarded he night before during their love making. It was an addiction. Once they'd started they hadn't been able to stop. Over three days after the funeral it was all they had done and she treasured it. She had loved him and given him everything.

She was yanking on her jeans now, his NYPD shirt lay discarded on the wrinkled sheets. She was wearing her bra and hunting for her own shirt.

Patrick was stepping into the room, his hands rested on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Mia, let me explain." he began pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Mia stepped away, scooping up the green silk blouse she'd wore to work yesterday. She couldn't look at him but she could talk.

"There's nothing to explain." she stated, working the buttons quickly. "She's eight months pregnant, with your kid."

"I was going to tell you..."

Anger flooded her, an indignant rage as she spun to face him.

"When? After the baby was born and she was bringing baby O'Malley into the station for show and tell." she spat.

His hands enclosed on her shoulders as he tried to draw her close.

"Mia." she hated the way her name sounded on his lips.

She didn't even realize she was hitting him, until he grabbed her, harder this time.

"You fucking asshole, how could you do this? How could you do this to me?" there were tears pricking at her eyes as she beat at his chest.

Patrick held her at arms length.

"Mia stop, please just listen to me." Patrick begged.

Mia yanked herself way from him and headed through the bedroom door. She stopped dead at the sight of Jenny standing in the kitchen, eating a bagel, and waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Oh don't let me stop you. I have all day, being on maternity leave and all." she said smugly from the breakfast bar.

Mia's nostrils flared. Her teeth were grinding together so hard, she thought her jaw might break. She snatched up her overnight bag and opened the front door. Patrick caught her arm, she turned to face him his hazel eyes wide and pleading.

"Mia please..."

She shook him off, feeling the pieces of her heart beginning to break, her eyes were burning as the lump in her throat grew. She walked down the corridor ignoring his voice as she slipped the pair of sunglasses out of her overnight bag and put them over her red eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. The elevator ride became a blur, as did the cab ride.

She didn't know why she'd barked this destination at the cabbie but she had. It was the only place she could focus, the only place where other people's pain was stronger than her own and she could bury herself in that because she knew if she faltered for a second, if she gave in, she wouldn't be coming back from this.

She stared up at the tall building in front of her, before stepping in and flashing her I.D card to get through reception. The whole time the black overnight bag jarring her shoulder. She stepped onto the elevator, hoping and praying she could sneak past everyone and just get to work without any questions.

The elevator stopped. She kept her head down, her bag clasped in both hands as someone else stepped on.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Flack's voice pierced the shield she was trying to project as the elevator clunked to a stop once more.

"Change of plans." she muttered, slipping through the doors as soon as they opened.

Flack stepped out behind her watching as Mia darted around people heading for the cover of her office.

This was not good, he decided, speed dialing Patrick and getting his voice mail. This was not good at all.

* * *

_**Hey guys, posting before work again! I'm off tomorrow yay! It's been a bit of a hellish week but we'll have to see what happens with work.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! ANd Thank you SParky! VOTE ME AT THE CSI FANFIC AWARDS!**_

_SParky: The idea came out of nowherem I was thinking what could show his commitment, and it ppopped into my head. lol i want to see more chapters!_

_CSI: lol your right she's not done at all. _

_Joanne: lol if only they were a real pairing. Thank you for your kind words!_

_Aubrey: lol sorry! But I'm glad you like d it._

_Delko: lol they had to smooth things over for the sake of their daughter. Thankies._

_Maddy Bellows: lol he was so not thinking with his top head. More does happen with Jenny. lol your not missing anything, it's jus an intense time, they're both swept up in each other and it's a firstin many ways for both of them._

_Blue: lol well he didn't tell her really._

_Ax: lol well I took a leaf out of your book and we'll see what happens. DO not make me come over there C!_

_Witch: lol I'm glad your loving it. Yes you were the only one that noticed. Mia does devlope a stalker, I'm taking it slow with that story line because the climax comes in S3 near the beginning, so every so often I'll throw in something. lol Thank you very much!_


	25. Chapter 25: Out In The Open

Chapter Twenty Five

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won  
_

_Jet - Look What You've Done_

Mia's return to work had raised a few eyebrows amongst the other staff, she knew there were whispers as to why her trip had been canceled, but none of the really touched the truth. The fact was no one had known about her and Patrick. That had always been his choice, he'd made it seem like he was gallantly protecting her from the work place gossip, but Mia saw the truth now, he was really protecting himself.

Mac had been understanding about her canceled trip, Mia had tossed in a few words about the break up mentioning only that she was ready and willing to work through it. Mac had been understanding. Society break ups were common and the fact she manage to keep a cool and collected mask over her features added to the decision to let her stay the day. She knew he needed the extra set of hands even if she was simply playing lab tech.

Sam and Aiden had made a point of visiting her in the Trace Lab, the two had invited her out for drinks tonight to drown her sorrows, and although Mia had said she'd think about it, she knew there wasn't a chance in hell she was going. If she drank, her walls would crumble and she'd end up spilling her guts out about the whole sorry, tired mess she'd gotten herself into. The pain was too fresh and too raw, it mingled with the shame that ate away inside her.

How did this happen? She thought. How did I end up here?

She'd let her guard down. The first step she realized had been letting someone get under her skin. She could never let that happen again, not when her heart was tearing itself apart in her chest, knowing she'd have to see Patrick, work with him. The thought terrified her.

She knew she was going to have to leave. There wasn't a chance in hell she could deal with having him flaunted in her face so touchable but so out of reach at the same time. The thought of that...

It killed her deep inside.

Mia was glad Danny wasn't here to see her like this. Whilst she could mask her emotions in front of all the others Danny would already know that something was shifting inside her. She thanked God he was in court today, there wasn't a chance in hell she could maintain her defenses with him poking holes in her explanations.

She was already drafting her letter of resignation in her head when she sensed the commotion up by the elevators. She'd already had the eerie, hair on the back of her neck feeling that something else was going to happen. Something to ruin the facade she'd been holding up over the past few hours.

She raised her eyes as she closed the door to the Mass Spec, the blood in her veins froze.

Can't you just give me a break? She pleaded, raising her eyes skyward.

Patrick's wife Jenny O'Malley was standing in the heart of the Crime Lab, her baby bulge covered by the red and white summer dress that covered her robust frame. She had changed from their initial meeting the morning.

All the better to murder the mistress in, Mia thought bitterly, peeling off her latex gloves and stepping outside of the Trace Lab to meet her fate.

This needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible, people were already leaving their stations to see what the fuss was all about as Jenny stood in the corridor arguing fluently between Flack and Sam.

It was Flack who saw her approach first. His baby blues turned on her widening as she strode forward. He gently shook his head, a warning she knew, but by then it was already too late. Jenny's body was shifting towards her, her eyes narrowed the instant they landed on Mia.

"Did you think I was going to let you get away with it?" Jenny fumed as Mia drew to a halt in front of her, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have you spoken to him?" Mia asked quietly, her own eyes had turned a lifeless shade of blue.

"He's far too noble, he blames himself for leading you on." Jenny threw back her head and laughed at the thought, Mia didn't get what was so funny. The fact was it was true.

"The poor guy didn't stand a chance against you, long legs, great ass, good tits. Of course he was going to fall into your little trap. Why wouldn't he? You're so damn good at seducing men. I've read the articles on you honey, and they do not do you justice." Jenny shook her head disgusted.

"It was never like that." Mia wondered why she was even bothering to protest, Jenny's mind was made up.

Just like everyone else around her. She would never be able to change their opinion because a leopard never changes its spots, and she was always going to be the one that had never quite fit in.

"Patrick has a way of doing that. I bet he made you feel special didn't he? Like you were the only one in the world." Jenny shook her head. "It's pathetic really. Someone like you fawning all over him. He told me that you know? How you begged him and he always kept you waiting."

To her horror Mia felt herself dissolving, the tears were tinging her eyes, her lump in her throat was choking her. Her heart was aching so much she could barely breathe.

"He loved me." she told the other woman, her voice shaking just a little as she dug her nails into her palms. "You may have trapped him with this baby but it's me he loved, me, he wants to be with. So every day when you wake up next to him, check out the tattoo on his arm. Check out the heart in the center of the cross, and remember the next time you come in here gloating about how you're gonna have the perfect little family, that he did that for me."

Mia turned on her heel, feeling herself going to pieces. She wrapped her arms around herself, not waiting to see Jenny's expression as she strode past the other woman and darted towards the stairs.

"I am not finished with you." Jenny spat venomously after her.

A small delicate hand enclosed her arm, Jenny tilted her head surprised to see Sam's face. Her expression was one of disgust as she propelled Jenny towards the elevators.

"Yes, you are." Sam uttered palming the call button.

Jenny wrenched her arm away from Sam.

"You set this ball rolling Jenny, you cheated on him. If anyone's to blame it's you. You're too damn vindictive to let Patrick actually be happy, I hope all this was worth it." Sam snapped, hands on her hips.

"You have no idea..."

Sam's eyebrows rose to remind Jenny whom she was talking to.

"Patrick's made his choice, he's chosen you and the baby, even if it is out of duty." Sam paused as the elevator doors opened, she practically yanked Jenny inside before hitting the button for reception and stepping back out onto the Crime Lab.

"You got what you wanted. Now leave her alone."

The metals doors closed as Sam spoke, leaving Jenny alone to deal with her words.

_**I'm actually posting on my day off so yay! All I have done today is write, eat and watch Scrubs. I also dyed my hair again which unfortnately makes it look like a serial killer got let loose in there.**_

_**ANyway thanks to all you guys for making me smile and thanks to SParky for editing!**_

_Spanky: lol I gotta be honest I would have totally bitch slapped her! Thanks for the review._

_CSI: lol Was this one a little better? lol you'll have to wait and see and things don't always play ou the way you think. You'll see my evilness shine through in chapter 29._

_Mauv: lol I know the feeling I played a little catch up yesterday. lol Thanks for your review._

_Maddy: lol your right, there is. lol I thought I had to show why she was she way she was. Thanks for the review._

_Blue: lol you'll have to wait and see. _

_Nik: lol I think they were all happy and then BAM! The J bomb hit. lol you'll have to wait and see how this plays out._

_Delko: I don't think he had a plan at all._

_Mustlovecat: It's nice to see you back. lol they get a long alittle beter now thank God. lol I am quite evil at the moment with my chapters._

_Sparky: lol men are stupid because they let little heads do the talking. lol sorry for overwelming you with chapters!_


	26. Chapter 26: Broken Strings

Chapter Twenty Six

_It tears me up_

_I try to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it ok_

_The truth hurts and lies worse._

_James Morrison - Broken Strings_

It was blowing a gale on the roof. Wind speeds were worse the higher you go in this city, and right now Flack was wondering how safe it really was coming up here. His eyes fixed on the woman standing alone by the safety barrier, her elbows resting on the concrete all as she stared out across the murky skyline. A storm was coming; he could see it in the thick, heavy black clouds that hung in the distance.

Tonight the rain would pour, the wind would rattle windows, thunder and lightning would rain down on the city. It's a terrible night to be alone, he thought as his eyes fell on Mia. She hadn't heard him come up over the roar of the wind. She removed a carton of cigarettes from her jacket pocket as well as a lighter.

Flack stepped up to her as she pressed one between her lips, and used the lighter to ignite it.

"You mind if I bum a smoke?" he asked, resting his arms on the ledge.

He never realized how interesting the view from here was before. Despite the fact the sky was darkening, he enjoyed looking at the skyscrapers and the other concrete components of the city. He tilted his head and looked down at the crowds of ant sized people running around below him.

Mia slid the cigarette carton along the ledge towards him the green lighter sitting on top of the cardboard box.

"Thanks." he muttered, taking in the carton and the lighter.

Both looked familiar to him and it took him a second to realize they were the same brand that Patrick had been smoking before the funeral. The lighter was the same color, the emblem of a Hula Girl half scratched off from over use.

"I didn't know you smoked." he stated, settling a cigarette between his own lips, and shielding the flame of the lighter from the wind as he lit up.

"I don't." Mia responded sharply as Flack tried to hand the carton back to her. "Keep them."

"Ok..." Flack said calmly, putting them in his pants pocket.

There was silence between the two of them, Mia let her cigarette drop to the ground crushing it under the heel of her boot.

"He's been trying to call you, you know?" Flack began gently as Mia leaned back on the concrete barrier.

"I know." she replied.

"It might be best to talk to him, hear what he's gotta say."

"I already know what he's going to say." she sighed, blinking quickly as she looked up a he sky.

Flack took a long drag of the cigarette watching the profile of her face as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I can't make him pick between me and that baby."

"It might not even be his." Flack pointed out.

"Even if it isn't, did you ever have any doubt he was gonna step up as a father?" Mia questioned Flack. "We all know that woman would make that kid's life a misery if she was a single mother. No matter whose baby it was Patrick was always going to step in. I think at the back of his mind he knows it too."

"You're too self-sacrificing, I liked the selfish hard ass you were before. You would have fought Jenny." Flack informed her with a small smile.

Mia shrugged.

"There's no dignity in bitch slapping a pregnant woman, even if it does make me feel better." she said, shaking her head. "Besides I think the person you're talking about is dead."

Flack clasped a hand to her shoulder lightly. Mia went rigid underneath his touch, tension knotted in her shoulders as if she was waiting for an attack. He withdrew frowning.

"Sorry...I just don't want anyone touching me right now." she whispered turning to face him.

The moment he looked into her eyes he knew. She was trying so hard to hold it all together. She didn't want to break down. She couldn't afford to. Her reputation was upheld on her strength and pride, she didn't want anyone to see her crumble, and by him standing there and offering her comfort he was offering her a chance to. A chance she didn't want.

"It's ok." he said softly. "I get it."

"I'm leaving Don." she said turning away from him.

It was the first time he'd heard her name on his lips, and he knew the two of them had crossed a boundary. There was a bond of trust between them now.

"I can't work with him, because I know I wouldn't be able to resist. In the end this will happen all over again and I won't be able to move on. I'll be stuck waiting for him to leave her when I know he won't." she drew in a breath, he knew it was to steady herself. "I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be the one that spends their life waiting."

"What will you do?" Flack asked.

Mia shook her head, he knew she wasn't with him, she was away thinking about things that could be and what they were.

"The parties." she said finally. "I'll go back to the parties."

"You don't like the parties." he pointed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"I could do it again. Make extra large donations to the NYPD." she muttered more to herself than to him.

Still trying to contribute, he thought. She'd be giving up something she loved; he knew she loved the job. He saw the fire in her eyes as she solved the puzzles, and cracked the case. She loved the people, the banter, the connections that the job created. Patrick had stolen her heart, and now he was forcing her to give up the one thing that kept her happy. The thing she was born for. Over the past few weeks Flack had no doubt about the fact Mia was made to be a CSI. Her diligence and instinctive knack for the job was a quality he found himself envying.

He knew that he couldn't let that happen, for her welfare as much as his peace of mind. The NYPD would be losing a potential shining star if she walked. The unfairness of the situation stunned him, Patrick was gaining everything from this and Mia was walking away with nothing. Sacrificing her own happiness for his.

Flack could not let that happen.

"Let's go inside and grab a decent cup of coffee." he heard himself saying. "It's freezing up here."

Mia wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. Her head was bowed as they walked towards the door. Flack watched her as he held it open. Her shoulders slumped, and she shivered despite the fact they were now inside and flushed with warmth. He had no doubt she was a broken woman.

He hoped at the very least he'd be able to give her a little something back. Something she'd be able to hold on to.

_**Hey guys! lol as usual I have done nothing but tidy and watch scrubs today! But it is well deserved. My updates may be a little less common now as the BF will be back this week, it's been a month lol. I'm rocking out to Katy Perry at the min.**_

_**Thankies to all you guys and Sparky:**_

_Spanky: lol must be a sign of good writing. _

_CSI: I am so evil. They're all friends so I liked the idea of them helping her out._

_Mustlove: lol Thank you very much, your reviews always make me smile. lol well Flack did try. I wanted her to butt Jenny but Mia has too much dignity._

_Mauevine: lol it gets resolved in a very strange way._

_Nik: lol she should have but she's too hurt. lol Turk makes me laugh! _

_Delko: LMAO you have to wait until ch32 for the paternity._

_Sparky: lol me too, and they defo do, but maybe Jenny was an employee of the NYPD?_

_Aubrey: I agree, although I do love him. lol thank you for your reviews they make me smile._


	27. Chapter 27: Noone Sees

**A.N: Warning: Rated M for smut.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Who's gonna watch your back?  
Who's gonna reel you in?  
Who'll make surprise attacks?  
Who's gonna be there at the end?_

Nobody knows just how it feels today  
Nobody sees how our hearts break

_Powderfinger - No one Sees_

It was late when Danny made it to Mia's apartment building, the sky had already opened giving way to the storm. Lightening enveloped the sky, as thunder roared, making his ears ring before he stepped out of the rain into the reception area. It was a horrible night to be out, he also knew it was a horrible night to be alone. A horrible night to stare at the TV and wonder how it had all gone wrong.

Danny had known something was going on. Mia had started smiling more, her temperament had gotten better. He thought she was settling in, and she was he saw how she worked with pure enjoyment as she completed each task and helped solve each case. He knew she was dating, he thought it was some rich banker guy, she'd been spotted with several months ago. He hadn't expected it to be someone they worked with.

Flack had told him the whole sad story after picking him up from court. The two of them had gone to a diner a few blocks from the court house. Danny had been in need of coffee, his day had already been long and grueling.

It had come as a shock to his system to learn Mia had been dating O'Malley, he'd noticed the two of them getting closer, but had passed it off as friends. His blood had boiled as Flack had continued, telling him of Mia's trip to Vermont, O'Malley's tattoo and of Mia's humiliation at the hands of Mrs O'Malley. It had taken all of his will power not to seek out Patrick and beat the living shit out of the bastard. Especially after Flack had informed him that Mia was planning to leave the Crime Lab.

Danny shook out his umbrella in the doorway before treading into the warmth of the building, and towards the reception desk where Alex the doorman sat, watching the security camera and playing a Sudoku puzzle from a a small puzzle book. Alex was a six foot, two, brick shit house. His large hands clasped around the pen, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Danny drew near, plastic bag swaying in his hand.

"She in man?" Danny asked as he stepped up to the desk.

His eyes met Alex's dark ones as the brown haired doorman nodded is response.

"Although, she told me to tell anyone who came by she's not." Alex submitted, putting the pen down.

"Yea, she's having a hard time at the minute." Danny reasoned.

"She didn't look too good when she breezed in here, man." Alex responded shaking his head. "Whatever happened between her and that guy really did a number on her."

"Yea, I know." Danny replied, trying to keep the flush of anger to a minimum.

She didn't need him to be angry right now, she needed a friend. Someone to comfort her. Yet, it hurt how she hadn't told him about her relationship. The first serious one since him, he'd thought she would have been able to confide in him but apparently that had not been the case.

He palmed the button and stepped into the elevator brooding on that thought. It stayed with him until he pounded on the door. There was a silence; Danny rolled his eyes, before using his fist for a second time.

"Mia, I know you're in there, open up." he called through the wooden panel.

The door swung open revealing the woman in question. Danny's anger shut off immediately. She looked so small standing there, the black, off the shoulder, sweater wrapped around her as she clasped something white in her hand. Her skin was paler than usual and streaks of mascara smeared at the corner of her eyes. The blue in them was dull, outlined in red.

"I've got Chinese." he heard himself responding holding up the carrier bag in his hands. "I've brought all the Lethal Weapon movies, and a six pack of beer."

He'd never seen her like this before, and if he was honest it was freaking him out.

"Did you get them all from the same place?" she sniffed with a light attempt at humor.

Danny took this as an invitation and stepped inside, heading towards the kitchen as Mia closed the door behind him. He shrugged off his wet jacket, slinging it on the back of one of her chairs. He began by taking the DVD's out of the bag and setting them on the work surface.

"I got a few meals here, so do you want one to your self? Or do a mix and match thing on the coffee table so you can pick?" he called out as he started separating the various containers from Mr Wong's.

It startled him when she put her arms through his. He heard her choked breath as she buried her face into his back, holding on for dear life. His hands rested on hers for a second as she sniffed and quaked.

Danny turned gently, holding her tiny hands in his before returning them to his waist. His arms went around her, drawing her into the comforting shelter of his body. Her body began to shake, his fingertips brushed through her silky hair. There were tears leaking through his shirt, causing a dampness on his chest as she clasped her to him.

Jesus, he wished this wasn't happening. He wished hat he could say something to take the pain away and make her better. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do besides hold her and pray. His lips brushed her hairline as she clung to him, long drawn out sobs erupted from her mouth. He felt them echo through him as her body pressed into his.

She was so small huddled in his arms, so fragile. He realized that this had been love. That she had let someone else in and they had destroyed her. O'Malley was dead when he caught up with him. They wouldn't even find the body.

Mia looked up at him, her eyes wide and glistening. He could see it all in her, all the raw pain dragging her under. The fragments of her heart breaking every second she thought about O'Malley's decision. The wind outside was rattling the windows, the thunder was erupting around them, flashes of lightning played on the shadows of the room as the rain pelted the glass harder.

She was frightened, her cheeks streaked with tears as they simply stared at each other in complete understanding. She needed him, she needed him to show her there wasn't a chance in hell this was her fault. That she could be loved, she was worthy of it all. Most of all she needed someone else to share the hurt, to feel the pain and grapple with it as she did.

"Danny..." she whispered.

Danny used his thumb to brush away the tear that rolled down her soft cheek, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I know." he said gently.

"It's not supposed to be like this." she murmured, her chest tightening as she closed her eyes.

"I need..." she trailed off unable to say anything more, instead she tugged on his shirt.

Tears leaked down her cheeks, he used his lips this time to chase them away.

"I know, baby girl, I know." he said into her mouth.

He closed his own eyes, operating on touch alone as both hands caressed up her arms. She shivered as his hands rubbed her shoulders. Her head tilted up, her lips parted as she broke the centimeter distance between the two of them.

Danny's world was crashing down as she kissed him; her hands roamed his chest, setting him alight with her touch as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He let her take charge, as his shirt hung open, her kisses were heated now. He could feel the desperation tearing them both up.

He'd almost lost her, and that drove him. It urged him to take control as his hands wrapped around her waist and drew her sweater up and over her head. The skin on skin contact sizzled; the desire and the need for reassurance rode them until they were both naked and panting. Hands touching everywhere, familiar and yet new because things were different now, this wasn't about the sex.

He laid her down on the couch, her body was perfect. His hands ran up her thighs parting them as he knelt between her legs. Her eyes were on his, her lips moved, gasping his name in anticipation as he moved above her, his erection teasing her moist opening.

Her head tilted back, emitting a moan as he slid inside her suddenly giving her everything that she craved. His mouth descended on her neck, as her body moved with him harder and faster. Her nails raked his back, the scratches a welcome distraction, the pain mingled with the pleasure as he thrust into her tightness.

Danny's left hand entwined in her right as he heard her whimper, a small cry of pleasure. He knew what was coming, she was on the edge. He could hear it as her voice pleaded when she spoke his name.

Her fingers dug into his as she hung in the balance, she cried out as her body vibrated and jerked underneath him, he writhed as he erupted inside her. His face buried her neck as he breathed her name.

They lay there entangled in each other. Mia's hands running all over his shape as if memorizing very inch of his muscular body. Danny kissed along her throat, before he reclaimed himself from her body. His hand was already reaching over the back of the couch for the blanket she kept there, tossing it over her body so she didn't get cold as he rose to his feet in search of a towel.

Mia was curled up on her side, facing the television upon his return. Danny smiled down at her as he stood there in his boxers holding the DVD's in his hands.

"Start with the first one and work our way through to the fourth?" Danny was already crouching down and slipping the disk into the DVD player.

He turned around, to see Mia staring vacantly at the T.V. His hand ruffled her hair gently before he climbed onto the couch and curved his body around hers. They fit together perfectly, she stretched out the length of his body, cuddling the blanket closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist, cradling her gently against him.

"It'll be ok Mia." he whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss onto the curve of her neck.

Mia turned around to face him, their bodies molded together as her head came to rest on his chest just over his heart.

"I hope so Danny. I really hope so."

_**Hey guys just doing my normal before work post. Just a tip. This does not secure a pairing esp since the poll is neck on neck.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparkycsi.**_

_Aubrey: The world's not always black and white. Patrick didn't cheat on Jenny because they were seperated, and that baby... Well you'll have to wait and see. lol There's a sudden twist of fate in the next few chapters._

_CSI: It's a shame to hear what's happening to her, but seriously people can be assholes. Seriously jsut ignore it and move on beacuse that makes you both better people._

_BEG: lol Meds are evil. lol I wish Mia had butted her! I know what you mean about interesting. Thanks for the review._

_Laurisha: lol well you'll have to wait and see I did a litle experiment and te feelngs are there for Flack but the chem is there for Danny. SO we'll have to wait and see._

_Delko: lol you'll have to wait, and thank you for your review._

_NIk: lol I wantched the end of Scurbs the other day! lol Thanks for your review._

_Mustlove: lol exactly it's unfair he thinks. Danny was there for her in a way, last chapter he was in court._

_Blueeyed: LMAO! you made me laugh with the OT comment. _

_Bluebear: lol you predicted the next to chapters (sort of)_

_Ax: lol if you want me to I'll butt him for you. He won't suspect it I'm five' five and can look really innocent. lol I will sent you Flack!_

_Hope: lol I know the feeling. Thanks for the review._


	28. Chapter 28: The Hardest Thing

Chapter Twenty Eight

_It's the hardest thing I ever have to do,  
To walk away from you  
When I wanna hold you,_

It's the hardest thing  
In every single day  
To have to turn away,  
I want you to know that,  
This is the hardest thing.

_Tose Proeski - The Hardest Thing_

It was Day Two of her holiday, Mac had urged her to take the time off to pull herself together after Jenny's outburst. Office romances required a certain strength, he'd informed her. Get it together and come back to work when your vacation ends. Mia stared at the television, she had no idea what to do with herself. She had been a sleep when Danny had left for work this morning. Although he'd text her after nine to let her know that he hadn't just slipped away.

She was curled up on the couch, laptop open on the coffee table, the screen saver playing. She wasn't really paying attention to either of hem, they were just something to distract her from the real problems functioning in her life.

Left to her own devices she was forced to think about it, forced to process it, to analysis her thoughts and feelings as she struggled to move past it. It had come on to quickly she thought. She'd let go of everything because she'd been swept up in the joy that someone was willing to give her so much of themselves.

Patrick had seen her for who she was, he'd bypassed the cop side, and the rich girl persona. He had seen her for herself. He'd laughed at her quirks, revered her sorrows. He' d become the most stable block in her life. The stability she'd never had, even as a child. Stability that she now knew she'd been craving for a long time.

Her relationship with Patrick had been based on stability, he had been there when she needed him and there when she hadn't. There was comfort knowing that he would drop whatever he had to, to be with her in an instant. She enjoyed the effort he put into things, the way he made her feel special by trying his best, and in the end she realized that thats why she'd fallen in love to begin with.

From the moment he smeared the vanilla under her nose, she was hooked because he actually made the effort to speak to her, to get to know her, and eventually to understand her. That had been her downfall.

There was a knocking on the door, she ignored it for a moment, staring at the T.V. Danny, no doubt had sent someone to check on her. She'd already been inundated with phone calls from what Danny had deemed her crime lab family. They had stood by her, they defended her after the rumors flew, branding her a whore after Jenny's onslaught.

The door went again. Mia climbed to her feet, irritated. She just wanted to be left alone with the bowl of Cheerios she was planning to eat and her thoughts. The black sweats hugged her hips as she stepped towards the door. Her light blue strap top showed off her slender frame. She peered through the peephole, and swore before opening the door.

Patrick stood before her, Mia felt the coldness starting to fill her up. She was beginning to shut down her emotions. Patric bowed his head, his lips pursing together tightly. He held out the box in his hands, she recognized the items in there all belonged to her, clothing and toiletries she'd left at his place., and on top of it all her amethyst cross.

The one that he had bought for her.

She felt the anguish hit her and her walls staring to crumble.

"I thought you'd want it back." he said softly as she looked down at the items, trying to keep her gaze shielded.

The lump in her throat prevented her from speaking as she took the box from his hands. All she could do is nod her response.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mia." Patrick said sincerely. "I care about you... We can work this out."

She didn't have any energy left for anger. She felt weak, and empty as she clutched the box to her.

"Next month you'll be a father." Mia murmured, raising her head to meet his eyes. "And it won't be with me."

Patrick said nothing as he studied the expression on her face the haunted look in her eyes.

"You'll be staying at Jenny's to help out with the baby. Your devotion will be to that baby and Jenny. I can't compete with that Patrick..." she hesitated. "I want all of you, I'm too selfish to accept anything less."

Patrick nodded, his own throat tight as his thumb ran absentmindedly over the heart on his wrist.

"You gotta do what you gotta do kiddo." he agreed, swallowing hard as he reached out and cupped her cheek lightly.

He brushed away a stray tear that leaked the apple of her cheek . The two of them stared at each other. Tears glistened in both of their eyes. Patrick gave a watery smile, withdrawing.

"Take care of yourself Mia." he said taking a step back.

Mia clenched her jaw, trying to stifle all the emotions that overwhelmed her. Her whole body was wrought with emotion as she watched him turn his back on her and walk away.

Holding everything tightly inside her she stepped back into the apartment and shut the door behind her. The box, she shoved onto the kitchen table, before climbing onto the couch. She reached for the blanket, wrapping it tightly around her, as the tears slipped down her cheeks. A whimpering erupted from her mouth, the sound frightened her. She didn't want to give in, she refused to...

Even immense will power couldn't stop a heart from breaking and Mia eventually gave into the emotions that raged inside her.

* * *

Flack wasn't sure what to expect when he approached O'Malley. The bull pen was empty for once. The Crime rate was surprisingly high for the onset of winter, so all Homicide Detectives were on cases of their own. Flack was currently waiting on the CSI's to work their magic.

It was time to have a chat with O'Malley, what he had done had been unfair to Mia. Even though Flack knew he had not orchestrated Jenny's actions, they were damn well his fault. The rumors that flew around about Mia ranged from the truth to damn right outlandish. Flack had put down the barbs he'd heard uttered about Mia, as had some of the other officers he'd worked with. Those Mia had worked with defended her against the judgmental others.

The thing that pissed off Flack was the fact that Patrick hadn't uttered a single word in Mia's defense. He hadn't acknowledged to the others that he was more so to blame. He'd simply said nothing. It had taken all of his persuasive power to stop Danny from heading down here to knock some sense into the guy. Sam had taken charge of Danny now, and was distracting him with work in order to keep him level headed and focused.

Aiden however had become a Hurricane. She'd reamed Patrick out so badly Flack was surprised the guys ears weren't still ringing from the honest to God abuse she had given him.

Flack approached O'Malley's desk with the same calm, direct demeanor he used for everything.

"We need to talk." he stated as the other man scribbled on a piece of paper before raising his head.

"Go ahead." Patrick met his gaze with a ferrous one of his own.

Flack was distracted by the heading on the top of the paper Patrick had been signing.

"Your transferring." Flack stated.

"I thought it was a kinder." he informed Flack, collecting up all the papers together. "She won't be able to stomach working with me once the baby arrives, and she deserves better than that."

Patrick had just solved Flack's problem completely. Flack crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked down at Patrick, sensing a man suffering a great loss. He reached out and clasped his shoulder.

"I think that's probably for the best." Flack responded, withdrawing.

Patrick stood up, meeting Flack's gaze one last time.

"Take care of her for me, man." Patrick requested.

"I will."

_**Hey guys updating from the bf's house. Thanks so much for getting me over 200 reviews, you guys are stars!**_

_Aubrey: lol I know I wasn't ribbing you about it. I was pointing out a fact. lol would you still read if it was a Danny? _

_Panther: Thanks very much._

_Super: lol if I'm honest I can't decide._

_Delko: Thankies!_

_Nik: lol I hated it, I hated JD and Elliot as a couple!_

_CSIMIN: lol I know that's my perfect idea of a night in, gotta love Danny!_

_Maddy: lol I love Katy Perry! lol Thankies very much. lol jsut wait one more chapter._

_Must: lol I was about to make a comment about being between Danny and Flack... lol I'm anxiouss to see myself._

_Blue: when I get mor time I'll defo take a look. Thanks for your review!!!_

_AX: lol so long as its love and not hate. Your lyrics make me smile.!!!_


	29. Chapter 29: Self Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

_Linkin Park - Shadows of the Day_

Mia really did not want to be here. The bar was far too crowded, and full of cops. It was Saturday night and she'd been physically escorted here by Aiden and Sam under the threat that Aiden would knock her out and literally carry her to the bar if she did not go along willingly. Mia had no choice but to comply, hence why she was wedged between Danny and Hawkes, drinking beer and trying to decide whether to move onto shots or stick with her poison of choice.

To her surprise, everyone except Mac and Stella had turned up the bar. The six of them had managed to squeeze into a booth. Someone had slipped money to the bartender so every time the pitcher of beer evaporated another appeared in its place.

The conversation was free flowing. Danny and Flack were arguing about the latest Mets game, whilst the rest of them were listening to Sam tell a story about shooting a perp in the ass. The atmosphere was noisy and boisterous and on the other side of the bar, someone was having a farewell party.

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be somewhere quiet where she could deal with things on her own. She felt stifled by the bustling atmosphere. There was too much going on.

Mia rose to her feet, muttering the word "bathroom" as she shimmied past Danny and Aiden. The minute she stepped out of the booth she was lost in the crowd of the bar so no one saw her slip out the front door.

It was quieter outside, more mellow. She could breathe in the cool air and she could think.

"You shouldn't be out here without a coat." Patrick said from the opposite side of the exit.

Mia turned to see him lighting up a cigarette, before she tilted her head back towards the moon.

"I'll go back in a minute, I just need a sec." she said, enjoying the coldness that brushed over her skin.

"You're not going back in there." Patrick stated, she turned to look at him surprised as he shrugged off his own jacket.

"You don't know that." Mia reminded him.

"I know you, and I know right now you just wanna be at home, curled up watching whatever movie's on T.V." he told her, draping his coat around her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to protest but found herself interrupted.

"It's the least I can do." he said with a shrug.

Mia sighed deeply, before taking a step forward, she needed to walk this off. She needed to sort through her feelings and see what she was left with.

"I'm leaving the precinct." Patrick said quietly.

Mia stared at him stunned, her lips parted in surprise.

"We can't work around each other, it'll drive me crazy being around you but not being able to actually reach out and touch you." he told her.

Another blow to her heart. Another piece of her breaking. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand his closeness. The scent of him on the jacket made her want to give in, and she couldn't do that. It was time to walk away, she couldn't stay here right now. She had to leave right now.

She stepped into the road, oblivious to everything but the tears that were streaming down her face. She heard her name being called. Then shouted. Two voices calling out at the same time. She turned, blinded suddenly by head lights. She heard the roar of the engine in her ears and then the squeal of the breaks.

Hands grabbed her hips, and suddenly she was propelled backwards, her heel hit the curb sending her flat on her back on the concrete. Her body vibrated in pain as she struggled to sit up, her head spinning, trying to understand what happened as the sudden thud erupted in her ears.

She screamed his name as his body took the whole impact of the car. There hadn't been time for him to move, he couldn't even defend himself. His body smashed against the windscreen before rolling off the hood as the car came to a stop.

"Patrick." she whispered.

He lay on his stomach, his large body splayed out across the road. His leg was bent at unnatural angle. Blood was pooling around his head as she crawled over to him, her hand gripping his shirt and shaking him lightly.

"Patrick..." she pleaded. "Patrick, please."

There was no response. His head was tilted away from her, his body was still warm to touch through his shirt. Her hand brushed his throat, she was shaking. Her fingers tried to seek out his pulse. There was talking and shouting behind her. Se couldn't pay attention she had to find his pulse. She moved her fingers over his rough stubble trying to pinpoint the right area.

A familiar voice was talking to her, hands rested on her shoulders drawing her backwards as Hawkes crouched down on the opposite side of Patrick.

"I can't find a pulse." Mia babbled. "I can't find it Hawkes."

She sagged against the person who knelt behind her as Hawkes' expression turned grim and then to one of extreme sorrow as he studied Patrick. She knew, she already knew, but it didn't make the words easier.

"Mia, I'm so sorry, his neck is broken."

She choked. She couldn't breath, couldn't feel, couldn't think. The cry of anguish, didn't sound like her own but it erupted form her mouth. Her whole body lurched towards him, her hands reached for his warm unfeeling body.

Danny's hands gripped her shoulders, guiding her backwards as he stared at O'Malley's body. Mia was wriggled against him, still trying to get to their fallen colleague. There were sirens in the background, Mia as still franticly calling Patrick's name.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. O'Malley had saved her; he'd pulled her out the way of a speeding car. He'd followed Mia after he'd seen her slip out the door, he'd had ring side seats to the whole event. There wasn't a chance in hell he could have made it to the road in time. He'd been too far away. Even when she'd landed at his feet, body scraping agins the pavement he'd found himself frozen in horror as O'Malley's body bounced up onto the bonnet.

His arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her shoulder. He knew he was selfish. He knew it was sick for him to be glad that it was O'Malley and not her lying breathless on the ground. He inhaled her scent as she finally stopped struggling.

Mia's body shook and quivered as Sam knelt down in front of her friend, taking her hands and blocking the view of Patrick's body.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry Mia, but Patrick is gone." Sam said.

Mia's gaze was drawn to Sam as the words filtered through to her consciousness. The blood drained from her face as Mia felt herself turning numb. Sickness clawed at her stomach a she squeezed Sam's hands tightly.

"I stepped out, Sammie, I didn't even look." she murmured.

The light had died in her eyes. She wasn't seeing anybody now. She was shutting down completely, locking every single emotion and letting the numbness fill her senses. She welcomed it. More than anything she needed it because she couldn't deal with this. Danny was holding onto her, but she couldn't feel the connection between them, she was shutting out everything. Her body was aching, it hurt to move. She tried to raise o her feet and found she couldn't.

"I'm ok." she muttered as Danny helped her to her feet. "I'm ok."

Sam lingered worrisomely, ready to step in.

"I've got her." Danny told the other woman, as Mia clung to him, her gaze on Patrick's broken body.

"He needs his jacket." Mia murmured, pushing it off of her shoulders

Sam nodded her understanding, taking the jacket and crouching beside Patrick. She spread the jacket over his back smoothing it out tenderly.

"I'll take care of her Patrick." She promised.

"We all will." Hawkes confirmed from the opposite side of their colleague's body.

The crowd of cops on the sidewalk parted, Mia didn't feel their eyes on her, she didn't hear the whispers as Danny half carried her into the bar. All she could see was Patrick's smiling face as he lay beside her, his arm propping up his head on the pillow. The numbness was evaporating. Pain ricocheted around her body, her heart wanted to burst because she couldn't comprehend the agony that burned inside her.

He was dead. Sweet, charming, Irish Patrick was lying dead in the street.

Her eyes prickled like someone was stabbing tiny needles in to them.

And by some random twist of fate, she was alive.

_**Hey guys, just another quick update! We're getting some scorching hot temperatures here so I'm enjoying the heat.**_

_**Thankies to Sparkycsi and to all of you reviewers! Let me know what you think about my latest twist.**_

_Delko: lol it's her honest line of thinking, and I wouldn't want to play second fiddle._

_Nik: I loved the Izzy and Sam part. lol thanks do much for your kind wordss. He's lovable but in the end he's not strong enough to give her up._

_CSINY: lol wait and see. lol what did you think of this?_

_Hist: lol you got your wish._

_Blue: lol on some level I wish that Danny had smacked Patrick._

_Sparky: lol I totally agee with you. I would have ended up butting her myself._


	30. Chapter 30: One Foot In The Grave

Chapter Thirty

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know

_Sarah McLachlan - Fallen_

Mia didn't remember the days before the funeral; they were simply a blur of voices and darkness. She didn't remember hearing their words, and didn't remember anything of what her routine became. All she knew was that she kept seeing that same scene repeated over and over again in her head. The car, the pavement, and then the impact. She would never be able to forget the image of his body hitting that car out of her head.

She was cold all of the time. Her actions were mechanical, she knew she interacted with the people that came and went through her apartment, issuing condolences and such, but she never remembered her words, nor theirs.

Patrick haunted her dreams and her thoughts, she felt him dogging her steps through the apartment, demanding her to snap out of it. He hadn't died so she could waste away. She ignored him a lot of the time; she just kept doing what she was doing.

On the surface, she looked fine, underneath she simply didn't function. She just went through the motions. Sometimes it was as if she'd wake up and she'd be doing something she had no memory of starting.

It was those times that made Mia wonder if she was really alive at all. Whether Patrick had made a mistake.

The funeral was being held in St Paul's Cathedral in Manhattan. Mia wasn't sure how Jenny had wrangled that, but in a way she was glad. Patrick deserved the best, and St Paul's Cathedral was the best anyone in the city could have given him.

The funeral must have cost Jenny an arm and a leg; it was for that reason that Mia had made an anonymous donation towards Patrick's family. Jenny had loved Patrick .Despite her nature, her feelings were genuine and she knew the other woman must have been more than distraught at the discovery of exactly how her husband had died that night.

The birth of their daughter had occurred three hours after Jenny had received the news. She'd named it Maeve after Patrick's mother.

Despite Jenny's ill feelings, Mia—against the advice of Danny and Aiden—had decided to attend the funeral. She knew she needed closure and the only way to get that was to bury a man that she had loved, the one that had given his life for her. She had no idea how that was going to happen, she only knew in the deepest recess of her soul hat something at the funeral would help her.

"You ready?" Flack asked, rapping on the open door with his knuckles and peeking his head through.

Flack had dropped by this morning as her ride to the funeral. He was the only one that knew Patrick as well as she did. It was an unspoken agreement that they would attend the funeral together. Both of them had lost something, for Mia a lover, and for Flack, someone he'd started to class as a friend.

Mia stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing wearing all black. The trousers were sleek and warm, matching the fitted waist coat and the silk blouse she wore underneath. Her ruby red hair hung loose around her face, her fingers toyed with the silver chain of amethyst cross at her throat.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Taylor Turner was eating two slices of toast and drinking a glass of O.J at the kitchen table when the ghost appeared in the chair across from her. Over the past year this had become less of an phenomenon and more of an annoyance, especially when they appeared in their death form. Any meal of the day was either ruined or brought back up at the sight a corpse that had been beaten to death, or a gun shot victim. Thankfully, Taylor didn't have to worry about this particular individual. He had arrived clad in a forest green button down shirt, and jeans that hugged his hips oh so tightly.

"Patrick O'Malley right?" she questioned, closing the newspaper over.

"How..." Taylor pushed the newspaper across to him.

Patrick was startled to see himself on cover, a picture of his toothy grin from the day he'd graduated the academy, underneath the main headline.

"Hero cop? Is that what their calling me?" Patrick exclaimed surprised, his eyebrows furrowed as he read down the page, scanning the article with interest.

"Yea," Taylor said rising to her feet to wash her dishes. "I call dragging a girl out the path of a speeding car at the risk of your own life pretty heroic... But that's just me."

Patrick raised his eyes watching Taylor's actions. Her long dark hair was tied back into a pony tail, she was still wearing her running gear, from this mornings exercise. For some reason he didn't seem to have a single qualm about the fact he could talk to this young woman, or the fact he had appeared in her kitchen.

Things had been pretty strange since he'd died and he was pretty sure he knew the reason he was here. Hell, it was nice to be actually spoken to instead of the one sided conversations he'd been having in the week he'd spent stalking Mia and watching her deteriorate.

"They don't mention the girl's name." Patrick commented, shaking his head.

"Probably didn't want her hounded over it." Taylor said, drying off the dishes with a tea towel. "It's your funeral today."

"Yea about that..." he began rubbing the back of her head.

Taylor turned to face him, setting the glass she was drying down on the side. Patrick tried to pull a puppy dog expression.

"You want me to go to your funeral?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows.

Patrick shrugged.

"It'll get me out of your hair a lot quicker if you just pass on a message for me, and it won't seem out of place because everyone's doing the whole condolences thing." Patrick submitted.

That is actually a very good point, Taylor thought, wishing all ghosts were as helpful as this one.

"Plus loads of people are going to be there so it won't be a big deal that no one really knows who you are." Patrick answered her next question before she opened her mouth.

"You know your different from other ghosts, they're usually all sad and mournful they're dead, you seem to be embracing it." Taylor commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the change." she said raising her eyes skyward.

Patrick clasped his hands together and fixed her with an even stare, one that showed he meant what he was about to say. Taylor found herself mesmerized by his gaze. In life they would have made good friends. Too bad despite the fact he was more alive than many of her usual suspects, dead was dead and after this whether he liked it or not he was going to move on.

"I had a good life." he told her. "That, and I kind of imaged that this was the way I'd go, you know saving somebody or in a shoot out. So in a way I'm happy with that. Death's just another step for me."

Taylor stared at him a little dumbfounded, before shaking off the surprise that had grabbed her.

"Ok so a cop's death. That makes sense, so you don't really have any regrets." Taylor summarized, somewhat intrigued by the man sitting in front of her.

"Well I wouldn't be here is that was true." Patrick reminded her, before rubbing is hand over his stubble, his hazel eyes showing her the sadness as he continued.

"There's just one more thing I need to put right."

_**Hey, special thanks to Ax for lending me Taylor Turner, for some reason it struck me as important to show you that Patrick's business here wasn't finnished. Also Thanks to Sparky!**_

_HighQUeen: lol see he's still there, he's not all gone._

_CSINY: lol it shows the type of person he was._

_Spanky: Thanks I'm glad you appreicate it. _

_NIk: lol I miss him too but the TPTB had bigger plans for him._

_Bluebear: lol that would be telling. At the min the polls tied again._

_must: lol I hope you enjoy what I come up with._

_Maddy: lol thankies very much your reviews always make me smile!_

_Super: lol well a few things come out at the funeral._

_Delko: I knwo but it was for a good cause._


	31. Chapter 31: Funeral Arrangements

Chapter Thirty One

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Now you're gone 

_Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away_

The funeral was an old school Catholic style ceremony delivered by a priest, or rather a father who'd known Patrick since he'd become an alter boy at the age of twelve. Despite it's overtly religious overtones Taylor found herself enjoying it immensely. Patrick had seated them nearer to the middle of the hall, in one of the lesser crowded areas. The two of them were seated alone behind a long row of people.

The place was crowded, she saw members of the NYPD in dress uniforms littered amongst the other mourners whom dressed simply in black. Taylor glanced down at her own vivid red blouse and scowled at the ghost next to her.

"You told me that red was ok." she muttered, keeping her voice low.

"It is." Patrick commented before continuing to sing the words of the old Irish song emitting from the speakers hidden somewhere in the ceiling.

Taylor found the fact that he was swaying in time to the tune somewhat disturbing.

"Do you see an ounce of color in this room?" she hissed at him.

"It's my funeral." he responded with a humorous smile.

Taylor rolled her eyes before tuning back into the ceremony.

The music had changed now to a song she almost recognized. It was playing Fields of Athan Rye as Father Bishop sprinkled the sleek black coffin with Holy Water, murmuring a prayer.

Patrick had explained to her that the extent of his injuries had put an end to the idea of an open casket. His left cheek had been almost shredded by the speed his face had hit the gravel. Taylor had asked what it had been like to see his own body. Patrick had shrugged off the question by responding with watching his own autopsy was much cooler.

"Wow, this is a good turn out." Patrick commented from her left hand side, standing up to survey the rows of people.

"It must be weird to watch your own funeral." Taylor commented, keeping her voice low as she scanned the crowd.

Her eyes sought out the widow, who was holding a tiny baby in her arms, cradling it against her chest. It was obvious that the woman had recently given birth. There hadn't been time to christen the child and already she was burying her husband. Taylor also noticed that there was something unusual about the baby.

"Huh, did you guys adopt recently or use a surrogate?" Taylor asked craning her head to catch another glimpse of the baby.

"There is nothing wrong with my sperm." Patrick snapped indignant before realization dawned on him "Has the baby been born yet?"

All of a sudden he dropped back down into his seat, the back of his hand rubbing across his mouth as Taylor struggled to keep her lips clamped together.

"You have any African American blood in your family?" Taylor asked finally, trying to stop the smile from twitching across her features.

It wasn't funny, she told herself. It wasn't funny at all, but on some level it was. If Patrick had been alive she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would have been at the birthing suite. Things like this apparently did happen in real life.

"Do I look like I do?" Patrick asked as he stared at the baby's mocha colored skin.

"I mean she's a beautiful kid, but I really don't think that is your baby." Taylor stated, raising her eyebrows. "It just it reminds me of an episode of _Nip/Tuck_ I once saw..."

Taylor trailed off as she turned her head towards Patrick. His hands were on the back of his head as he tilted it up towards the roof of the building, he bit down on his bottom lip Taylor was frightened that he would draw blood until she remembered he could not.

Taylor looked down at her hands playing with the ring she wore; it was a keepsake from her best friend. She had been the one to start this all off, the first murder she solved.

"So I take it the whole message thing is off now that you've found out your widows been sleeping around." Taylor stated sadly, shaking her head.

Patrick let out a deep sigh before diverting Taylor's attention to something else. He placed his arm on the back of the pew, and pointed across the aisle, two rows up.

"See the red head over there." Taylor followed finger and tilted her head at him before rolling her eyes.

"Are we playing spot the hot mourner now?" she asked him.

As far as she was concerned it was his funeral, he could do what he wanted. The red head was practically catatonic, she barely registered it when her handsome male companion reached out and cupped her hand in his.

"No." Patrick said softly.

His change in tone startled Taylor, his face had turned solemn as he stared at the red head, sorrow in his eyes.

"That message, it's meant for Mia." he told her, bowing his head, his forearm stretched out in front of him.

It was then that Taylor saw the Celtic tattoo. A cross etched into his forearm, wrist to elbow. Inside the cross was a small heart it was then that Taylor started to understand.

"You loved her." Taylor said quietly, putting the pieces together. "The girl you saved it was her, wasn't it?"

Patrick nodded, looking more troubled than he had in his whole visit.

"She's not dealing with it very well. She doesn't get why I did it, she thinks I was her fault..." Patrick clenched his jaw tightly before exhaling.

"I hurt her badly before I died and I need the chance to undo that." Patrick admitted.

Taylor's gaze strayed to the woman called Mia; her head was held high, the jut of her chin almost defiant as she stared vacantly at the coffin. Such a mixture of emotions she thought, she could sense the other woman's torn up soul and her confused feelings from across the room.

"Okay. We can do that." she reassured Patrick, moving to pat his arm before remembering that he was in fact dead.

People were standing up around them, Taylor realized that the ceremony was over and that the coffin was in fact passing them as Patrick spoke.

"Wait until after the burial." Patrick advised.

Taylor nodded her agreement, wishing she'd known the man beside her before his untimely demise. It was just her luck that all the good ones were either taken...

Or dead.

_**Hey guys, it was time for an update. Things have been pretty busy over the past week.**_

_**Thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_csiny: lol let me know what you think?_

_Super: lol its awesome! _

_Nik: lol wait and see what happens._

_Sparky: lol i love the way she is with Patrick._

_must: lol I love your reviews they make me smile._

_Blue: lol Patrick just went for it._


	32. Chapter 32: A Good Guy

Chapter Thirty Two

_Tonight we beg, tonight we beg the question  
If a married man, if a married man fucks a Catholic  
And his wife dies without knowing  
Does that make him unfaithful, _

_Manic Street Preachers - __Jackie Collins Existential Question Time_

It was cloudy outside, thick gray bundles of rain hovered above the city as they stood amongst the crowd watching as Patrick' sleek black coffin was lowered inch by inch into the ground. The gold name plate simmered as the tiniest patch of sunlight glanced off it, before a cloud extinguished it's warmth. Taylor thought that was eerie appropriate, one of the world's finest lights had gone out under a week ago and Mother Nature was paying homage to him.

All day she'd been hearing stories of Patrick's escapades, they ranged from funny to touching. It was amazing how one man could have such an impact on so many people. Patrick, himself took it all in retrospect he laughed along and down played the more heroic tales. In life he must have been brilliant, Taylor summarized.

All the key players had ringside seats according to Patrick. That was all except the girl called Mia and her dark haired companion. They stood a little apart form the crowd, the tall guy bent talking to the young woman as she toyed with the chain of her tiny amethyst cross between her fingers.

"That's Don Flack; I worked with him in Homicide." Patrick said, his eyes on the two slender figures wrapped in long black coats against the gale force wind that blew through the graveyard.

"He'll take care of Mia" he murmured, watching the young woman's grief stricken face.

"I bet he will." Taylor muttered, observing the closeness between the two people.

Their bodies were almost brushing; Flack's face was tilted towards Mia giving her his entire attention as she spoke. She could see the concern crinkled in his startling blue eyes as Mia's eyes glistened. His hand came to rest on the small of her back, his voice was soft and gentle as they brushed past Taylor, Flack leading Mia forward towards the edge of what Taylor was now deeming The Pit.

"You're not funny." Patrick snapped, suddenly irked by the younger man's presence at his beloved's side.

Taylor shrugged simply, keeping her voice low as the mourner next to her edged away.

"It's like eye spy. I'm just saying what I see." Taylor said quietly.

"He's a good guy." Patrick crossed his arms over his chest, his word sounding forced.

"I don't doubt that. I'm just saying he could be a good guy for her." Taylor informed him, copying Patrick's gesture.

Flack stood behind Mia now as she held her hair up away from the back of her neck. His arm fingers brushed the skin there in a way Patrick's could never do again, and Taylor knew that had to hurt.

They watched as Flack unclipped the tiny clasp of the thin, jeweled cross Mia had been wearing. He touched it delicately cradling it in his hands like it was the most precious item in the world before handing it to Mia. His hands cupped hers for a second, their eyes met, blue on blue as something passed between them. Taylor didn't know what it was but for a moment it felt so intimate she felt that she was intruding. It was Mia who drew her hands away first.

The chain from the cross dangled from her hands as she whispered something underneath her breath and cast it into the open grave. The clatter was audible as it hit the coffin now resting six feet down in the earth.

Patrick grumbled, shifting uneasily from side to side as he watched the scene unfold.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Taylor prompted him, turning her head away form the scene and back to Patrick.

"Not five minutes into my grave..."

The snapping sound of flesh contacting with flesh caused his words to die in his throat. Both of their heads whipped around to the graveside in time to see Mia clasping the angry red mark on her cheek as Patrick's widow shook her hand, eyes blazing and her face flushing red as her chest heaved.

"You come here; throwing that thing down there like was yours in the first place." Jenny snarled, stepping up toe to toe with the smaller red head.

Mia didn't speak, she simply met Jenny's furious gaze with the same vacant expression from before. It took Taylor a moment to understand that Jenny was talking about the Amethyst cross. She looked to Patrick for help to explain this.

"I gave it to her for her birthday. It was my ma's, I wanted her to have something of mine." Patrick's thumb rubbed over the heart of the Celtic tattoo absentmindedly. "Jenny was always after it but even after we were married giving it to her never seemed right."

"Hence, why she'd laying into your girlfriend." Taylor finished, watching Jenny's nostrils flare like a dragon, in the background a baby was screaming for her mother.

"You have to stop it." Patrick told her.

Taylor barely got the chance to step forward, Don Flack had already waded in between the two women and was pushing them apart, Mia complied willingly, letting herself become swallowed up in the swarm of mourners, her hand still cradling her face. Jenny however was lunging forward and preparing for round two.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Flack spat outraged by Jenny's behavior, using the palm of his hand to shove her back.

"What the hell do you think your doing Don? You brought his murderer to his funeral! What kind of friend are you?" Jenny shrieked shrilly.

"I was Patrick's friend Jenny, not yours. And you're asking me what the hell I'm doing? I brought the woman Patrick loved to his funeral, you brought the bastard child of his partner. You think no one here notices that the kid's a completely different color to her mom and dad?" Flack roared, jabbing his finger at Jenny.

"Uh huh, that would explain it." Taylor muttered to herself, cheering Flack on.

Patrick turned his head and gave her a questioning look.

"Just how you all ended up in this mess." Taylor responded.

"It's not a mess." Patrick disagreed.

"Oh it's a big old mess." Taylor reached out for Patrick's sleeve, her hand passed through him before the two of them even realized what she'd done wrong.

"Do I really seem that alive to you?" he asked her.

"It makes a difference to all the other dead guys I get stuck with, I'm just glad you're not here wearing your post car crash costume." Taylor informed him. "Because that's always mega fun."

"I think the gravel rash wouldn't really be something that added to my charm." Patrick commented, shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be a first for me I had a hit and run victim once." Taylor shuddered at the memory. "Anyway come on we gotta go." Taylor prompted, already on the move and gesturing for him to follow.

"Ok. Any particular reason?" Patrick inquired, following her lead.

"While those two are busy yelling their heads off at each other, your girlfriend slipped through the crowd and went somewhere." Taylor told him, scanning over the crowd for the red head.

Patrick cursed, before hurriedly joining Taylor's search.

"We have to find her. She's not in her right mind right now." Patrick muttered. Taylor could feel the panic erupting from him as they pushed through people towards the back of the mourners.

"If I wanted to be alone..." Taylor pondered, tapping her chin with her fore finger.

Patrick finished her sentence.

"She'd go back into the Cathedral."

"Huh?" Taylor's eyebrows rose as she spoke.

"Trust me on this one, I know her. She's Catholic. She'd want to touch base, before she did anything stupid." Patrick informed Taylor already heading in the direction of the huge Cathedral.

He paused when he realized Taylor wasn't actually following him.

"Do you think she'd do something stupid?" Taylor exclaimed alarmed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm not equipped to deal with stupid."

Patrick stood himself right in front of Taylor before looking her dead in the eyes. She saw a million things there, a vast ocean of things she couldn't begin to comprehend, and then there was faith. His faith in her ability, his faith in her.

"Right now you are the only connection I've got to Mia, between the two of us we're more than capable with dealing with this situation. All you have to do is listen to me and repeat what I say to her." he told her, searching her face trying to guess her thoughts.

Taylor blew out a deep breath, putting her hands on her head before making a decision. She couldn't be responsible for anyone else's death. The guilt over Maddy still ate at her; it clawed at her stomach and invaded her dreams.

"I'm trusting you here." Taylor informed him.

"I know." Patrick said.

"Well let's do this." Taylor said, swallowing hard to get a grip on her nerves.

The two of them walked side by side towards the open doors of the cathedral, hoping and praying that between the two of them they just might be able to save a life today.

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while. It's been a busy week and it's only set to get busier. Special thanks to Ax for the song and thank you to Sparky for betaing.**_

_**And a heads up to you guys for the reviews you make me smile when I open my inbox.**_

_Must: lol I know it was really sad and I think that's the thing that gets to her in the end. lol well you'll just have to wait and see._

_Nik: lol you'll have to figure out her reaction in the next chapter. Patrick knows how to broach things with her. lol Taylor and Patrick's banter was natural and fun to write._

_Delko: No she's Axellia's OC but we tend to swap and borrow OC's from time to time. lol He was even at his own autopsy, he intended to get the whole death experiance. lol you don't have to wait long._

_Maddy: lol thankies so much, I know your busy so the fact you did review made me happy. _

_CSINY: Hey of course your opinion matters. _

_Sparky: lol maybe! You'll have to wait and see._

_Blue: lmao it was the other way around, Mia's too distraught to think straight. Although I wish she would._

_Joanne: lol exactly! And I couldn't have him just leave. Thanks for your review._


	33. Chapter 33: Talking in Pews

Chapter Thirty Three

_When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You'll find me here  
_

_Crawling – Superchick_

The lighting in the Cathedral was spectacular. Mia marveled at the sight of it with a cold numbness in her heart. She wished Patrick was here to see this. The silence echoed through the space. The pews stretched for eons as she sat there staring the statue of Christ nailed to the cross on the wall.

Self sacrifice she thought, the ultimate way into heaven.

Her cheek was still sore, her eyes red from he few tears that had escaped her solid outer shell. It was there, all the pain seated in her burning through her chest. The sense of lose scared her.

A piece of her had gone, she wondered if it was worth it in the end. Those four months and all the joy she felt was it worth the hurt that tore at her soul?

She wanted to give up, she thought it was time to admit that her existence was nothing compared to what Patrick's could have been. It was all too much, the shame and the guilt ripped at her in ways she could never imagine it would. She had to end it; she couldn't take it any more.

She thought to her service pistol locked in the top drawer of her night stand. No one had thought to take it away from her. No one knew she was that emotionally vulnerable. Nobody looked at her and knew she needed an escape plan.

She wouldn't be missed, not really. Her mother didn't care, her father was sometimes too wrapped up in his Hall of Justice drama he'd forgotten he had a daughter. Danny would move on from their quasi relationship; it would be an ending for him. He'd see sense and settle with someone who could appreciate him. And all the others...They forget in the end.

She just needed to sit here for a few more minutes, she just needed to say her goodbyes and then she'd sneak off home, by the time they'd found her it would be too late.

She heard the footsteps too late, an unfamiliar presence sat down next to her. Mia tilted her head to see a woman with pale skin and long dark hair, her hands resting in her lap as she fixed her gaze on Mia.

"I know you're planning to do something stupid and I really hope you don't." Mia raised her eyebrows as the girl spoke, partially in surprise and the rest in anger.

How dare she tell her what she could and couldn't do. Mia opened her mouth to speak and found the other woman cutting her off by raising her hand.

"I'm a friend of Patrick's." Mia frowned, taking that knowledge and trying to make it fit into their previous conversations.

"He's never mentioned you...But then again he didn't mention a lot of things." she said bitterly, bowing her head to look at her hands.

"Yea...I think he deserved that one." Taylor muttered, shooting a glance at something to her left.

Mia said nothing, the silence between them stretched out before Taylor broke it again.

"I'm Taylor Turner as I said I was a friend of Patrick's. There's a few things... He told me a few things I think he wanted you to know." Taylor said quietly.

Mia nodded, making no effort to connect with the woman beside her.

"I know he wouldn't want you taking shit off his ex for one thing." Taylor commented. "She's trying to blame you for something that wasn't your fault in the first place."

Mia's head jerked up.

"I stepped out into that road because we were fighting. I didn't look, I just stepped out."

"I know, I heard the story and that's still not your fault. The driver was speeding." Taylor reminded the other woman with the details from the news article.

"You don't understand." Mia muttered. "It wasn't worth it. Patrick had too much to live for, his job and that baby..."

"That baby is black; you and I both know that is not Patrick's baby. So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you." Taylor commented, still shaking her head at Jenny's idiocy.

Mia clasped her hands together exhaling deeply.

"That baby was the whole reason we couldn't be together. I thought it was his. I thought he'd betrayed me but the truth was I betrayed him. I didn't trust him, and now look what happened. He would still be a live if I'd just swallowed my god damn pride and believed in him." Mia's stormy blue eyes were shining with tears as she spoke.

"That's not the type of person you are Mia, you knew your heart and you knew the truth and you did what was best. You were strong when he couldn't be." Taylor hesitated, toying with the ring on her hand. "It was Patrick's time Mia, he was meant for greater things than this and as much as it pained him to leave you behind, you have to believe you're destined for better than this too."

Mia stared at her, the tears running down her cheeks as her lower lip trembled. Taylor reached out and clasped the other woman's hand in hers.

"He loved you with his entire being, he has no regrets and you shouldn't either. He's still in your heart Mia and your memories, and that way he lives on. He saved your life, the least you could do is live it."

Mia used the back of her hand to rub the salty tears away.

"Thank you." she sniffed before enfolding the other woman into a warm embrace.

"Ok..." Taylor muttered feeling a little uncomfortable as she patted Mia's back. "It's ok."

The smaller woman's body quivered under her touch. Taylor could already sense what was coming and she wasn't exactly qualified to be dealing with a sobbing stranger.

There was a presence beside them, on the outside of the pew. Taylor lifted her head to see Detective Don Flack standing over them, his face one of severe dismay as he gestured for Taylor to move.

Taylor gently removed herself from Mia's grip. The other woman wiped at her cheeks furiously, seeing Flack switching places with Taylor. He dropped down into the seating and wrapped his arms around her. He drew her slender frame against his, filling her with a warmth and safety she hadn't felt since Patrick had slipped away.

"It's ok to cry." he whispered, rocking her lightly.

Mia clutched his shirt in small balled up fists as she finally gave into the bone crushing grief. She was accepting it all now, her spirit was breaking free of its dark shell and it was letting her soul soar.

Patrick stood nearby watching the two of them as Taylor stood by his side.

"I think it's time for us to go." Taylor murmured, taking a step down the aisle towards the doors.

She paused realizing that Patrick wasn't following. His head was turned and he was staring at something at the very front of the alter.

"Huh, you see that bright light?" he asked Taylor.

Taylor felt all the air leave her body for a second. There was a lump in her throat as she shook her head. She was really going to miss Patrick.

"I never can." she replied, pursing her lips together.

"Am I supposed to walk into it?" he asked her, his eyes bright and shining.

"Yea." she said quietly.

Patrick cast a glance at Flack and Mia, they were still holding each other. Their cheeks pressed together as Flack whispered in her ear, his fingers running through her hair. His own eyes glistened as Mia buried her face in his shoulder, her chest heaving with choked sobs.

"They'll be fine." Taylor told Patrick.

Patrick nodded before tearing his gaze away and taking a step forward.

"Thank you Taylor." he said offering a little finger wave before he closed his eyes and took that final step.

She could never get used to that disappearing part. Patrick was gone before she had a chance to blink. Taylor took a deep breath to steady herself.

It was just another day, she told herself, before spinning on her heel and walking down the aisle and out of the Cathedral doors. The clouds burst open as she stepped into the brewing darkness, and the first few rain drops pitter pattered on her face.

It was as if the world knew what it had lost.

_**Hey guys, yet another quick update before work. I'm up at half five and surprisingly awake!**_

_**Thanks again to Ax, Sparky and of course you guys.**_

_Delko: She may be. That's what I like about Flack he's honest to the point of being brutal! _

_Maddy: lol I know the feeling I should be doing so many other things besides ff. lol Thank you for your addiction. Tay and Pat just have a natural chem, they just write really well together. lol this is the last of them for now, but who knows._

_Nik: lol she didn't she was just too distraught to really do anything about it. lol You'll have to wait and see._

_Sparky: lol she obessing over it?_

_Blue: lol it took me five mins to realize what jmo is!_

_Spanky: lol no need to be sad! There's bits and pieces on the way._


	34. Chapter 34: Bed Of Roses

Chapter Thirty Four

_Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
_

_Bon Jovi - Bed of Roses_

It was late by the time the two of them got back to Mia's apartment. Flack was supporting Mia's body weight as they stumbled through the door and into the open plan living room. At some point after the funeral the two of them had decided to have their own wake since they were not welcome at Patrick's real one.

It was meant to be just a toast, the two of them holding up their glasses to the man they'd both held dear in their hearts. It had quickly developed into something more, once the two of them had started swapping stories. Hence why they were stumbling home together towards the nearest bed, at four in the morning after being booted out of the local bar.

It had been pouring down outside. After the funeral the heavens had opened and since the bar was only around the corner form Mia's place they had decided to walk the distance, drenching them both.

Their clothes were soaking wet. Flack's white shirt had turned almost see through and was clinging to his toned abs. Something that Mia did not fail to notice, especially while his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, leaning his hard body against hers.

They separated once the door had shut behind them. Mia went to the bathroom in search of towels and Flack retreated into the kitchen in search of what, she wasn't sure but she guessed it was probably more alcohol.

The white fluffy towels were cupped in her hands as she made her way back to towards the kitchen area. She paused in the archway watching as Flack thumbed through her C.D. collection. The leather jacket he'd been wearing was folded over the back of one of the dining room chairs. He selected a C.D. and placed it in the sound system.

"Your apartment's sound proofed right?" he asked without turning around.

Mia found herself stepping forward, clasping the towels to her chest, as her wet hair dripped.

"Yes."

"So no complaints from the neighbors." he commented, before hitting the play button on the C.D player.

"Nope." she agreed tossing the towel to him as Bon Jovi erupted from the stereo.

"Ah, good choice." Mia smiled, dabbing at her hair a little with the towel.

"Dance with me." Flack urged, holding out his hand and letting his towel drop to the floor.

"I can't..." he grabbed her hand, silencing her protest.

He pulled her to him, his hand encircling her waist. The cold wet fabric from their clothes brushed and beneath them their body heat became more intense as they melded together. The contact was almost skin on skin, his muscles were firm against her. Despite the day, the week, even the month that she'd had, she found herself smiling as he twirled her around.

There was something so fun and easy going about his nature outside of work. The badge would always be there but off the clock he loosened and relaxed. She knew his father's mantle weighted on him, and she was glad to see him smile as he pulled her close again, singing along to the music.

This was a man whose life was born on duty, his duty to his job, his duty to a child that had been conceived with Sam. She loved Sam like a sister, she was glad hat the other woman had stood up to Flack, but when she looked into his eyes and he gave her that same boyish smile, she realized why it had been so difficult for Sam to simply walk away.

His eyes were locked on hers as they swayed together, hips touching, his arm felt hot around her waist against their wet clothes. The alcohol was working its magic making her more sensitive to his touch as his hand splayed against the small of her back.

The song changed, _Bed of Roses_ serenaded across the living room. If they were sober the two of them would have broken apart, instead he drew her closer, Mia's arms circled his neck, Flack's arms resting around her waist. Mia closed her eyes, feeling her heart ache for what seemed like the millionth time today.

She rested her cheek on Flack's shoulder.

"I miss him." she whispered.

"I miss her, she was the only dependable thing in my life." he told her.

They both knew he was talking about Sam.

"It's time for you to move on." Mia told him raising her head so their eyes met.

Flack nodded.

"It's never that easy though is it?" Flack said bowing his head, to hide his bitter smile.

"It never is." Mia agreed.

"So... what do we do?" Flack asked as the song ended and they broke apart, her hands were still in his.

Mia exhaled deeply. She knew what she wanted right now, he knew what she wanted more than anything and Flack was offering it up right now, tentatively but still the chemistry was there. It always had been, at the beginning it had manifested itself as irritation but over the past few weeks Flack had been there for her, and she had to admit she knew it ran deeper than either of them cared to admit.

Which was part of the reason she could never take him up on his offer. Not right now, maybe not ever. Patrick's death stung, the wounds were still fresh and although her skin was sizzling from the tension between her and Flack she was too damn emotional to see it through.

Patrick's memories were still with her, although Taylor's words rang true. She should live life, but it was too soon.

"We do what we do best. Fight the good fight and go down swinging." she told Flack, pulling her hands from his so she could run them through her wet hair.

"Uh huh." he murmured stepping closer, his hands came to rest on her arms.

His fingers caressed her wet face as he tiled his head down toward her. She was mesmerized by all the different shades of blue in the iris of his eyes. The heat was back, it made her knees feel weak, and her heart beat harder against her ribs.

"Mia, I'm going to kiss you now." he told her, brushing the knotted strands of wet hair away from her pale skin.

"Uh huh." she responded, closing her eyes.

His lips were soft and tentative as they brushed hers. She felt herself beginning to come apart as his hands glided down her arms leaving a tingling sensation in her hot center. Flack drew away, his eyes still on her closed one as she stood still, wrapped up in the turmoil of emotions brought on by the entire day.

"Don I..." she trailed off opening her eyes to find herself drowning in the ocean of his soul.

"You don't have to say anything." he told her. "Just sleep on it and we'll talk in the morning."

Mia stared at him speechless, feeling glad that he was taking control of the situation.

"I have a spare room." she uttered.

"I know." he whispered against her lips. "I'm staying in it tonight."

"Hm." she responded when he kissed her again.

The tingling sensation was back even though he was only kissing her lightly.

"Sweet dreams, Mia." Flack said pulling back and head towards the spare room.

Mia wasn't sure how long she stood there, dazed and wondering what the hell was going on. When she did eventually crawl into her own bed and fall asleep, her dreams included images of Flack, Patrick and Danny that she knew should be X-rated.

_**As usual it's half five in the morning and I am more than a little blurry. We've had a huge Audit in work so I've worked on a monster shift on Mon ad I'm still utterly wrecked from it. I still haven't decided on a pairing.**_

_Delko's Girl: lol that was more because Flack saw Mia crying. but yay we'll see what happen with them._

_Lori: He may be back, who knows lol._

_Nik: lol I have ideas, but no plans yet so Tay may make a return._

_Blue: I haven't had time to do anything recently at all. We're still swamped at work and it looks like after this week I may have some freetime._

_SParky: Sorry I couldn't beta, it's been really busy arund here! Email me if you need anything else after this week, They'll be more free time._

_KJL: lol you make me blush, thankies so much._

_Ax: Here's a tissue. lol That's what I was like whilst writing it._

_Maddy: lol thanies so much!!! lol I have ideas but no firm plans yet._


	35. Chapter 35: Tanglewood

Chapter Thirty Five: Tanglewood

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
_

_Rascal Flatts - Stand_

It had been snowing on and off for weeks. Winter was looming and with that a fresh, crisp sense of coldness lingered in the air. It would be Christmas soon, an event that most people revered, that they looked forward to. However Mia Auster did not. She stood on the edge of the yellow Crime Scene tape, hands buried in her Cossack style coat. The sky blue scarf, wound tightly around her neck matched the gloves and the furry blue ear muffs attached to her head.

She hated the cold; it chilled her bones and reddened her skin. Her nose was already sore and glowing form the time spent watching over the body, that lay splayed out in the park. She was guarding the evidence; making sure no fool hardy uniform trampled on their scene and messed up the foot prints she'd spotted leading to and from the body.

They weren't stupid, she reasoned, just thoughtless sometimes.

The kid was young, too young to be laying out here in the cold his body battered and broken, especially this close to Christmas. She shook off the thought, warding off all of her personal feelings regarding the case. There was no place for them here. She couldn't afford to get involved like that.

Mia wrapped her arms around herself and stamped her feet in attempt to keep warm. Mac had taught her the stamping trick from his time as a beat cop. Mia was surprised to find it actually worked.

It had been two months since Patrick's death, and as much as Mia hated to admit it she was a changed woman. The carefree socialite was gone, she'd buried that person back when her mother had shown utter disregard for the fact she was mourning her dead lover. Three days after the funeral she'd been too weak to resist her mother's emotional battering and had attended the Winter Ball.

It had been a very bad idea, as it turned out the hostess had been a personal friend of Jenny O'Malley's and had decided to make Mia's night a living hell. Unfortunately, it was around the same time Mia had decided to stop taking shit off people about her relationship.

So when the first insult came her way the hostess found herself covered in a glass of Vintage red wine Mia had been drinking, watching as it dripped onto her white Marilyn Monroe style dress with a smug sense of satisfaction.

After that, she had been banned from any social event Lady Big Mouth was at, which eventually led to the argument between her and her mother that ended with Mia telling her to shut the fuck up and get the hell out of her life.

The kiss between Flack and her the night of Patrick's funeral had not been spoken about since. The two of them had been so deathly hung over the next morning that they weren't up to discussing something that obviously had occurred in a moment of weakness. In fact, it hadn't been mentioned at all. Mia still thought of it sometimes when she was alone in bed staring at the ceiling, but she kept her distance from Flack emotionally.

Mac was approaching her now, carrying the camping stove in his arms as if it weighed nothing. Behind him a uniform lugged a gas bottle. Mia had already collected the pan, the wooden spoon and the mold mixture from the truck. They were resting at her feet along with a few cans of various colored spray paint.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Mia asked as Mac drew closer to the tape.

She used her gloved hand to hold up the tape for him and the uniform before following them under, dragging the hold all full of stuff with her.

"We have to do this every winter, for one reason or another." Mac informed her. "The snow's good for preserving footprints and evidence. I'm just glad it hasn't started to melt yet."

"Are you kidding?" Mia muttered. "It's below freezing out here."

"All it takes is a few degrees, and then all our evidence is washed away in the slush."

"So what your really saying is work quickly."

Mac held up his finger to demonstrate he had more to say.

"But carefully. We don't want to mix up our footprints with the sets we have here."

"Your a ten and I'm a four." Mia pointed out. "These are all eights, nines and elevens."

Mac raised his eyebrows, looking a surprised.

"You know my shoe size?" he questioned as Mia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I haven't been getting out much recently." she muttered, before ducking her head and picking up the yellow spray can.

"You doing okay you know, when Claire died I was a mess. All I did was work myself into the ground. I find it hard to step outside and get involved in the rest of the world." Mac admitted, pouring the molten hot liquid over the shoe impression Mia had sprayed.

"I spend most of my spare time reading forensics journals." Mia commented, biting her lip at her own words. "I know that sounds sad but I'm just not ready to face the world yet."

"You will be." Mac assured her. "You'll start by breaking your routine, maybe something simple like changing your breakfast cereal or the path you take running. It all kind of follows on from there."

"Does it ever go away?" Mia asked quietly.

They both knew the pain that she was referring to, the part where you felt like a chunk of your soul had been torn right out of you.

"It becomes easier to deal with." he said profoundly. "You learn to manage it."

Mia bowed her head, switching spray paint cans as she moved onto the next set of footprints.

"It really sucks." Mia said, shaking the spray can before spraying the footprints blue.

"Yea." Mac agreed. "It really does suck."

* * *

The state of the body was worse up close. In the months before Patrick's death, Mia would have gagged at the sight of the young boy's battered skull, instead she found herself leaning in, the coldness flooding her body as she tilted her head in a curious manner.

Mac recognized the dull shine in her eyes; the softness that had once made up the young CSI in front of him seemed to have died inside her. The same thing had happened to him when Claire had died.

Stella had softened him over the years but the remnants of the person he used to be back then were only memories now. He could see Mia heading that way and he lacked the words to fix things.

"You see that." Mia pointed out to him.

Something was sticking out of the broken skull. Mac used the tweezers to tear it free of the gaping wound. Mia didn't even flinch, something that disturbed Mac somewhere deep inside.

"Huh, it's a shard of wood." Mia commented, holding open a plastic evidence bag for Mac to put the evidence in.

"It must be part of the murder weapon, a baseball bat maybe." Mac thought out loud, watching as Mia set the evidence bag in her kit gently.

Mia rose to her feet, taking another look around the scene, she strode along the edges. Her coat billowing in the wind as she tread lightly, her head bowed as she studied the ground, Crime Scene camera hanging in her hand.

"Got tire tracks here." Mia commented, raising the camera to her face to snap a shot off.

Mac rose to his feet as Mia completed her circuit of the crime scene.

"I think we've got everything we can from the scene. Let's get back to the lab." Mac said, gesturing towards the black SUV.

Mia raised her head to the sky as the first snowflake dropped onto her cheek.

"Just in time. It's beginning to snow."

_**Sorry to disappoint all of Team Flack by brushing off the kiss because after all it was only a kiss. Thanks to Sparky for betaing! I've worked an 11 hour day and I'm wrecked.**_

_Lori: Flack's a mischievious guy lol._

_Sunny: The chap was already pre-written I was just posting it at five. lol who knows what the two of them will do but I have ideas._

_Sam: We'll have to wait and see, Flack's the one that pulls no punches._

_Nik: lol those dreams were probably very fun. _

_NY MIN: lol thankies!_

_Blue: If you've seen Jeffery Dean you'd think that about Patrick too._

_Sparky: lol I feel like I'm about to fall face first into my keyboard. I'm so busy I forgot it was my own birthday on Mon until Dad was asking me about it._

_Delko: lol g;ad you liked it._

_Ax: I demand to know more about this review. lol and my erratic writing._

_L: Now now Danny can have a litle fun too. lol I'm getting three in the bed ideas._


	36. Chapter 36: TW: Starts With Goodbye

Chapter Thirty Six

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_Carrie Underwood – Starts With Goodbye_

The morgue was cold as usual, Mia had shed her coat and her ear muffs back upstairs as she logged in the evidence, so there was no shelter form the icy cold prickles that ran up her bare arms. Sheldon Hawkes watched her reproachfully, she was stronger now, he saw the tough front she put up and wondered where the girl that used to make him laugh had gone. It appeared after Patrick's death nothing had gotten to her anymore, or at least she didn't show it.

He remembered the day that she had returned to work, at Mac's discretion she had taken another week off to deal with the events. They had been watchful, their group took turns in keeping an eye on her because that's the way they were. They'd watched her change, they saw the cold outer shell she erected and above all they understood it.

There were rare moments, when something unexpectedly amused Mia and then they would see what she used to be. The young woman with an infectious smile, but that woman quickly disappeared the moment she realized she was showing some form of vulnerability.

Hawkes' eyes were on the young woman as she stood alongside Mac, her top lip glistened with what his nose told him was Vicks Vapor Rub. The Vanilla had vanished before the first autopsy back, he wondered if it was because it still pained her to think of it as a reminder of Patrick.

Grief did horrible things to people, Hawkes understood that, he had seen the effects but he really hoped that Mia snapped out of this soon. It wasn't healthy shutting off all her emotions.

"Hey Doc." Mia greeted, no smile marred her features, just the same expression as always.

"I have the I.D of your vic, his name is Paul Montenassi." Hawkes got down to business straight away. "He's nineteen years old."

Mia wrapped her arms around herself much to Hawkes' surprise, was the Ice Queen finally starting to thaw? He didn't agree with the use of nicknames like that but since Patrick's death Mia had lived up to the name sake, she'd become to solitary for her own good.

"He's just a kid." she murmured, staring down at his face.

"Yea, you'd be surprised how often they end up on my table." he told her.

She hadn't caught a kid case yet and Hawkes was glad that Mac was wary about the cases he tossed Mia's way at the moment.

"What do you make of that Doc?" Mac asked pointed at the bloodied patch of skin on the vic's left shoulder.

Hawkes ducked in for a closer look, frowning as he studied the ink marks around the outside of the bloody mass.

"It looks like someone's tried to sand off his tattoo." Hawkes murmured, turning the body towards him to get a better look.

"Can we do anything about restoring it?" Mia asked thoughtfully, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hawkes raised his eyes to Mia's, seeing some of her inquisitiveness playing on her features.

"I'll see what I can do." Hawkes smiled for the first time in a long time.

It was nice to catch a glimmer of the girl beneath, even if it was only for a single second.

* * *

Mac was dealing with Paul Montanassi's mother, something Mia was grateful for. She couldn't deal with the emotional turmoil that came with death at the moment. Science was something she could deal with, science could be trusted because everything it was based on was fact. Hence why she was in the lab working on the splinter of wood that had been embedded in the vic's forehead.

She examined it under the microscope, not looking up as she heard the door to the Trace Lab open.

There were blue stripes drawn on the wood, she studied the pattern for a second before coming to the conclusion it was in fact a signature, something she'd seen before.

A hand came to rest on her lower back as she drew away from the microscope. She took a deep breath feeling her entire body going rigid under the familiar touch.

Danny pulled away feeling the tension as Mia bowed her head. She had been keeping him at a distance too emotionally. She couldn't afford to be wrapped up in other people, not now.

"Please don't do that." she requested quietly.

"O.K." he said, stepping around the table to sit opposite her.

Danny rested his elbows on the table, knotting his fingers together as he studied her profusely. He could always read her moods but for some reason now he couldn't get anything from her.

"Mia, when are we gonna talk about this?" he asked softly, as she turned her head away.

"I think it's a baseball bat signed by Mickey Mantle, I hear those babies go for five grand." Mia suggested, raising to her feet and turning her back on Danny to busy herself organizing the chemicals she'd left out.

"They do," Danny agreed. "But that's not what I was talking about. Mia you're shutting down. I don't know who you are anymore."

Mia placed her hands palm down on the surface of the desk, leaning on it as her shoulders took her wait, she stared at the contents of the glass cabinet, looking but not really seeing anything.

"Yea, I know."

"Are you gonna talk about it? I mean if not with me then with someone?" Danny questioned studying her.

"What's there to talk about?" Mia responded. "He's dead and I'm not. I'm thankful he got my stupid ass out of the road."

"See that's what I'm talking about, do you realize how cold you sound?" Danny asked, shaking his head. "You loved Patrick."

Mia clenched her jaw as she tipped her head to stare at the grooves etched into the work surface.

"Yea I did, and then look what happened." Mia uttered. "I just gotta keep going on Danny otherwise I'll be stuck like I was before the funeral, just floating around."

"At least then you were feeling something, right now your just here, but your not. Your personality isn't there anymore. I mean when was the last time you went shopping or for a drink?" Danny pointed out.

Mia turned to face him and shrugged.

"I don't really need to do any of that stuff." Mia told him.

"So you go home and..." Danny trailed off raising his eyebrow.

"Read forensics journals." Mia told him in a small voice.

Danny stared at her surprised, before shaking it off.

"Come out for a drink after your shift." Danny requested, rising to his feet.

Mia busied herself with the microscope.

"I don't drink anymore." she stated.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine a movie, I will pay and there will be popcorn and sodas." Danny offered.

Mia shook her head.

"Danny, I really don't have the time." Mia protested.

"Mia, all you have is time." he returned bluntly.

Mia ground her teeth together, feeling her temper rising. He was pushing her, he knew it and so did she. She wasn't ready to go there yet, and his constant battering was winding her up so badly she thought she'd have to knock him out with the microscope.

"I'm busy with this case." she said slipping back down into the stool and looking at the splinter again, blocking Danny out.

She heard him sigh and his footsteps ambling towards the door before he left the room. The glass door shutting quietly behind him.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. It's manic a work but I got a week's hol soon!**_

_Sparky: lol I'm so busy I don't pay attention to the dates! Lol Mia and Mac bonding seems to be coming a reg thing._

_Lori: I think it's important that she knows she's not alone._

_Sam: Thanks for your review._

_Delko: lol I want her to smack someone out._

_Nik: lol I have an idea for it!_

_CSI: lol I'm glad your loving it._

_Maddy: lol thanks so much! They seem to have loss in common._

_Blue: lol agree, but it was a nice kiss tho. I want a Flack kiss._


	37. Chapter 37: TW: Tough Love

Chapter Thirty Seven

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

_Bon Jovi – I'll Be There For You_

It was late when she eventually got home. Mac had forced her to take a break from the case and get some shut eye. As it turned out their case was connected to Stella and Flack's, apparently the high velocity spatter on Paul Montanassi's face had been blood from where he'd shot a clerk working at a convenience store. The reasoning behind that was unclear, at the current moment Stella was working the connection between their cases and puzzling over a time line.

Mia hefted the paper grocery bag as she used her ass to push open the glass doors to her apartment building. She juggled for a second, her keys dangling from her finger tips before they clattered to the floor. She stared down at them, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Here, I've got them." a familiar voice uttered as she switched the heavy paper bag to her opposite arm.

Mia looked up to see Alex the doorman, scooting around his desk. His large frame barely fitting through the small gap in the desk where he worked. He bent down to pick up her keys; his huge hands were surprisingly gentle as he pressed them into her hand.

"Thanks." she uttered.

There was an awkward pause between them, Alex's hand still on hers before Mia looked down at it and he withdrew.

"How are you doing?" he asked meaningfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mia moved the grocery bag in order to balance it on her hip.

"Better. Work, you know, it keeps me busy." she responded, moving towards the elevators.

"If you need anything..." Alex trailed off wistfully as Mia hit the call button for the elevator.

"I'll let you know." she finished, already deciding that after stowing her groceries she was going to return to the Lab.

* * *

Mia had barely stepped through the entrance into the station house before she was accosted by Flack, smirking as he fell in step with her.

"I'm loving your muffs." he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"You are so not funny." Mia retorted, pulling the bright blue earmuffs off her head and shaking her long red hair out.

"We're going back out again." Flack informed her, his hand taking her elbow and spinning her around to face the door.

"We are? What? Is there a new development in the case?" Mia exclaimed as Flack escorted her towards the cold night-time air.

"Actually, we need to talk." Flack responded.

Mia dug her heels into the ground suddenly, dragging them both to a standstill as she wrenched her elbow back from Flack.

"I really do not want to talk." she told him.

Flack rolled his eyes before looking down at Mia. Her hair floundered in her face, as he resisted the intense urge to brush it from her feminine features.

"It's not about you." he responded. "It's about me."

"Oh." Mia uttered, her lips forming the word. "Are you ok?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied him concerned, her forehead wrinkling.

"Let me tell you over a cup of coffee." he said gesturing towards the way out.

Mia hesitated for a second, her eyes flicked to Flack's boyishly sad expression, she couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"One coffee." she bargained.

"One coffee." he agreed, holding open the door into the freezing cold night.

* * *

The diner was all night affair, across the road from the station house. It made a lot of money from cops and the god forsaken shifts that they all worked. Mia found herself sitting in a booth across from Flack, her cold hands wrapped around the steaming cup of coffee. She hated winter. Christmas was coming up soon and she had no idea how she wanted to spend it. All she knew was she did not want to spend the day with her mother.

Her father was uncaring on the subject; he stayed out of the mother- daughter battle field. He'd learned early on, not to get involved in their squabbles.

"So…" Mia began, breaking a sugar packet between her fingers and stirring it into the coffee. "What's up?"

Flack stared down at the coffee cup he was currently nursing.

"Patrick told me to look after you." he said raising his gaze to meet hers.

Mia ducked her head avoiding his yes as she sipped from her coffee.

"Patrick's not here anymore Don."

There was a silence between them. Mia stared deep into the recesses of her coffee cup trying to push all the memories of Patrick away.

"I knew… I knew about you and Patrick and I knew about the baby." Flack admitted suddenly.

Mia stared at him, her blue eyes wide and unforgiving as she absorbed the information.

"You knew?" her lower lip trembled as she narrowed her eyes.

He couldn't tell whether she was more upset or enraged by his omission. Either way she had to know his reasons.

"I wanted you to hear it from him." he implored.

"I heard it from his wife instead." she snapped rising to her feet.

"Mia…" he murmured, a she yanked on her coat and gloves.

"Do not 'Mia' me." she snarled.

His hand came to rest on her arm as he stood up.

"I was going to tell you." he told her.

"You know that's exactly what he said. You two are exactly the same. The same womanizing assholes who stick up for each other. Why did I even let myself think that you were any different? I bet you two even shared a laugh at my expense." she snapped, wrenching her arm from his.

"Mia." he called after her.

Mia ignored him before tearing the door open and stepping into the icy cold snow.

* * *

The clock was ticking. She could hear it as she tapped her pen against the flat wooden panel of the desk, watching the screen saver go by on the computer. It was doing its whole space thing; to be honest the screen saver kind of freaked her out sometimes as it hurtled through what looked like millions of stars at warp speed.

So many bad things had happened lately it was hard to focus on anything else. She knew there had to have been positive things that had occurred but the truth was she didn't see them any more. The files beside her elbow were untouched as she stared at the screen gloomily. She need to pull herself out of this she knew that but she was scared.

She was so terribly frightened of being disappointed, betrayed and hurt all over again. She'd never felt so weak before, so vulnerable and open.

The door to her office blew open and she felt his presence already in the room before she looked up and met the raging blue eyes of Donald Flack. She saw the frustration there, the sadness and the anger.

"I'm not going to apologize." he said suddenly, his fists balled by his sides.

She knew that he was making an effort to restrain himself. Trying not to bite off her head, the way she knew she deserved.

"You did the right thing." the words tumbled out of her mouth almost unwillingly.

Mia wasn't one to admit her faults and the fact that she was wrong was perhaps a starting point on the road to recovery.

Flack stared at her looking affronted until her words sunk in, instead his expression turned to one of immense suspicion. Mia took a deep breath before clasping her hands together and bowing her head against her knotted fingers. It was hard for her to speak about Patrick, and about the situation before his death.

"I would have wanted him to tell me." she began, raising her head to meet Flack's gaze. "Me and you were in such a bad place, I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me. I would have accused you of being malicious and jealous."

Flack struggled for a second with her honesty. Having her open up to him caused a turmoil of emotions swirling through the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat, shrugging off his own defences.

"Maybe I was a little bit." he admitted gruffly, folding his arms over his chest.

Mia acknowledged that by pursing her lips grimly and staring down at the coffee stains on her desk. There was too much to sift through at the moment, her heart was a wreck, there was no room for anyone else right now.

"It still hurts you know?" she said quietly, the palm of her hand resting on her chest right above the raging pain in her heart.

She turned her wide soulful eyes up towards him and inside he could see her soul. It was raw and anxious for reassurance, something she hadn't allowed herself for a long time.

"I keep thinking it'll go away." she admitted. "But it just sits there on my chest weighting me down."

"Mia." he said softly. "It's only been two months... That's not a long time for someone to grieve."

"I know." she uttered burying her face in her hands, her voice breaking. "I just wish it would all go away."

Flack took a step toward her and then thought better of it. That was not what she wanted. She needed to deal with this on her own. She needed to allow herself to process it all. Vulnerability he knew was not one of her strong suits.

"You need to get out there and start living again." he stated.

It was a matter of fact that she was hiding from the world; he expected no less of her, although he missed the bitchy, playful side that had eluded from her previously.

"You need to get out there and start having fun. You need to do something besides work. It's unhealthy to be so focused, you need to relax and work things through instead of dragging your ass in here on your days off." Flack regarded her pointedly as her face peeked out from between her fingers.

"I don't do that all the time." she mumbled.

Flack tilted his head and gave her a pointed look. Mia's gaze fell downcast.

"Just get out there and live a little. Do something other than be here. You never know you'll probably like it." he said openly, before stepping towards the door and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_**Lately I seem to associate Flack with Bon Jovi music, I have no idea why. Thanks to Sparky for betaing and thankies to you guys for keeping Mia alive and kicking.**_

_History: lol you know what's going to happen kind of! I hope you enjoy this story. _

_Maddy: lol it's true that Hawkes doesn't seem to get a lot of storylines compared to the others. I think she is very haunted but she needs someone to snap it out of her like in this chapter._

_Sam: Is that a little better?_

_Sparkycsi: I don't blame you. Poor Lexi! And poor you! Thanks for the chapters._

_Nik: lol we'll have to see. I like writing old Mia she had such fire and spirit!_

_Delko: lol thanks I love the song. You'll have to see what happens._

_Blue: I'm gonna be thinking about Flack kisses!_


	38. Chapter 38: TW: Tonight's the Night

Chapter Thirty Eight

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Evanscence - Bring Me To Life_

Danny's wrist was hurting. The dull ache had settled in the base of his joint after he'd been forced to restrain Ramir Santo when he'd gone psycho in the viewing chamber. Santo was a self professed rageaholic, he'd been angry over his wife's death. Grief did crazy things to people and Danny had to admit watching the man smash through the glass viewing window had definitely been one of the scariest reactions he'd ever seen.

The wrist had never been right since he'd broken it that day at the bar. It weakened his ball throwing ability and ruined his shot at a career in baseball. Saying that, Danny thought as he glanced around him, second place at the Crime Lab wasn't too shabby at all.

He rotated his wrist again trying to ease the pain. It was likely he had jarred it, it wasn't a serious injury but enough to irk him with its persistence.

A glass of water appeared beside him, along with a silver packet of pain killers. Danny raised his gaze to see Mia lingering near the edge of the desk, her lips pursed together like she had something to say and she toyed nervously with the ring on her finger.

"I heard about Santos breaking the window in the viewing room." she stated before settling herself on the stool next to him.

Danny raised his eyebrows, popping two painkillers from the pocket and washing them down with the glass of water. He wondered how she knew always what he needed. He'd managed to hide the pain from Aiden and Mac, but Mia was freaky intuitive when it came to him.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, its just jarred." he told her, rotating it again to prove he could move it.

"Mac told me about Tanglewood. He had to because of the case." she uttered.

Danny turned in his seat to face her, his eyes studied her slumped posture and lowered gaze before he sighed. He used his finger to push his glasses further up his nose, before straddling his stool his hands resting on the leather seat.

"I never ran with them Mia. We lived in that kinda neighborhood but I was clear, I wanted nothing to do with them and I didn't." he said openly.

"You made the right choice." she said with a small smile.

Her palms were together between her knees. Mia bowed her head and let out along sigh.

"Look I'm sorry that I've been... out of it." Mia started after considering the right words. "The truth is... I don't know how to make things go back. I don't see how we can do the whole thing that we were doing around then."

For a moment Danny was completely perplexed by her awkward means of trying to say whatever was on her mind. He stumbled over the words before finally figuring it out.

"You're talking about us right? The sex thing?" he questioned, tilting his head to study her.

Mia nodded, finally meeting his gaze. He hated it when she was submissive, Patrick had done this to her, not just his death but with his betrayal. Their night of passion during the break up and before his death had left her conflicted and unsure.

"Mia, the sex... It was just sex, me and you, we're friends before anything else. I didn't expect anything more than that, and I don't expect anything from you." Danny hesitated. "I'm not your mom. I like you for who you are, not what you can give me."

"I needed to hear that." Mia uttered running her hands through her hair.

Danny watched her finding himself mesmerized by the action before snapping out of it.

_I'm trying to be a good friend_, he thought.

"We still here, no matter what shit your going through. We're all still here, whenever you decide you need to talk or do something. Nobody stopped caring about you. We all just gave you the space you needed." Danny told her, focusing on his knotted fingers as they rested between his thighs.

"I don't wanna do this by myself anymore. I want things to be better than they were." Mia said quietly.

"They will be. You just gotta give yourself time to heal. It's not like an illness, there's no getting better; when you're ready you'll deal with it. Losing someone you loved... It hurts like a bitch." he said his tone suddenly downcast.

She wondered who it was he had lost. A relative? A friend? A girlfriend?

"Hey, that movie you were talking about?" Mia mentioned, doodling patterns on the surface of he desk.

"I have to work tonight." Danny stated regretfully.

Mia was silent for a moment, her head bowed as she nodded, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh ok... You know I probably have to..." Mia flustered, something she rarely did.

She could feel the color staining in her cheeks and suddenly she was embarrassed and she didn't really understand why. She rose to her feet with a painful smile fixed upon her face.

"Try Sam. Flack's got Teagen tonight and I know she's been wanting to catch up with you." Danny offered the information forward, trying to downplay Mia's humiliation.

"Yea... I may do that." Mia said unconvincingly before slipping out of the door.

She wondered what happened to her old bad ass self, the one that wouldn't have cared if Danny was busy. She was so needlessly fragile at the moment it was painful. Sam, she knew, had plans with Hawkes tonight. She and Aiden were really acquaintances rather than friends and Don had his daughter.

Mia paused in the corridor taking a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Her life was disintegrating around her. She used to be the party girl. She used to be the one turning down people not the other way around.

She thought about the parties and was surprised to find she missed them. Being part of the crowd was strangely refreshing, and having her usual entourage felt comforting to her for some reason. There was a charity benefit tonight, one supported by the New York Times. She hadn't made an appearance in so long and the idea was more appealing than sitting at home or curling up in her lonely empty bed.

Tonight was the night to get her old life back.

_**Another chapter before work. I hope you all doing ok! I have a week'sholiday coming up from work and I am so excited!**_

_**Thankies to my beta Sparky for beaing and leading me to **__**that **__**picture of Morgan from Crim minds! And thankies to all of you guys for reviewing!**_

_Hist: Your wish is my command. I'm got more plans for this story. Mwhahaaha!_

_Sparkycsi: I have no idea why Flack and Bon Jovi seem to go together. I've got the whole relationship thing sorted out now, so you can email me if you want to know! _

_Nik: You maybe! I agree Flack seems to be theone that ould talk to people about things like that._

_Sam: lol Flack has that way about him._

_Blue: lol luring her with Mia treats? lol We'll have to see. Flack's got a complicated home life with Teagen._

_Delko: I would have been in a serious predicament if it was me in Flack's postion. We'll have to see if that changes!_


	39. Chapter 39: TW: Speaking Out

Chapter Thirty Nine

_Daddy I'm so sorry, _

_I'm so sorry, Yeah_

_We just like to party, _

_Like to Party Yeah_

_Lady Gaga - Beautiful Dirty Rich_

Mia stared down at the picture of Paul Montanassi's broken body, her eyes full of pity as she tried to piece together the story. Paul had been desperate to fit in after his parents divorce, he'd chosen wrong when he decided to get a gang affiliation tattooed on his shoulder. Danny had confirmed that the tattoo was a fake, there was no "in" date.

The security footage from the bar had confirmed what both Mac and her had initially suspected. That the real Tanglewood boys had caught up with him, and how the events moved from there in what order they were not entirely sure.

After speaking to Johnny Lucerno, a Pelham Bay gang member, the story began to reveal how deep Paul Montanassi really had been. Lucerno had been cold cocked with a baseball bat outside Billy Bat's bar, most likely by Paul under the pretenses of an initiation into the real gang.

Then, Paul Montanassi had gone one step further. Aiden had found evidence of him at her scene. It was him who pulled the trigger on the shop keeper. He had committed murder for the gang.

The ultimate initiation or the ultimate mistake? Mia pondered as her fingers glazed over the pictures. She knew the statistics of gangs, and the ages that people were recruited. She knew that Paul had been older than most but it still saddened her to see him lying on Sid's table.

Mia drew the pile of pictures together and slipped them into the brown manila file. She understood what it felt like to want to belong.

Wasn't that why she was going to the Christmas Benefit tonight? Wanting to belong was about reforming your own identity, she knew that and she could sympathize with Paul's reasoning yet she couldn't get the images of the dead shop keeper out of her mind.

The price of a human life for something so frivolous disgusted her and at the same time it made her reflect upon her own actions. Hadn't she done awful things? Hadn't she hurt people's feelings to gain the status she had craved.

The answer she knew was yes and it made her uncomfortable. She had been the party girl, the bitchy one, the whore.

It was what that society had expected of her, what they still expected of her. She couldn't go through with it again. She was different now to what she had been. The job and Patrick's death had changed her. She was more conscious of people's feelings, more intuitive and caring. Patrick, she knew would be proud if he had still been alive.

Mia knew she was changing as a person. The job had taught her how to be more compassionate, while Patrick's death and shown her a strength she didn't know she possessed.

"You look thoughtful." Mac rumbled from the opposite side of the room as he returned the evidence back into each of the brown paper bags with immense care.

"I'm just thinking about how much I've changed since I've been here." Mia said distractedly, as she collected up more photographs and began organizing them into piles.

"You've grown up a lot more. I'll admit I had some serious doubts about hiring you in the beginning Mia." Mac mentioned, his eyes meeting hers.

"You were young, and you weren't a team player... But you learned and you toughed it out and I'm proud of you for doing that. I know you didn't get a friendly reception and it hasn't been easy, but you are a better person. Your heart's always in the right place and you don't let it overrule your head and that's important." Mac finished with a small smile.

Mia's throat went tight for a second, her insides brimming with awe and surprise. The silence stretched between them as they worked until suddenly Mia spoke.

"My mother's disowning me." Mia said abruptly.

Mac's head twisted towards her sharply. Mia hugged the file of photographs to her chest.

"I don't know why I want to tell you that, but I do." Mia said quietly.

Mac straightened up, studying her face for tell tale signs of emotions. He wasn't very good with feelings, and he wasn't sure what he was expected to do or say. What he did know was that Mia's mother was an ambitious and evil woman.

"She tried to make me quit after Patrick died." Mia said softly. "She wanted me to go back to modeling."

Mia looked down, her fingertips toying with the edge of one of the photographs as her tone lowered.

"She said it was my fault he died. That the responsibility of that was too heavy for me and that people would keep getting killed because I wasn't cut out to be a cop. At the time I believed her. I stepped out and he grabbed me..." Mia met his gaze suddenly.

Mac was startled by what he saw in those eyes. The immense willpower that radiated from her as she spoke. If there was ever a time he wondered why he had given her the job his doubts were shoved away by moments like this.

"It could have happened to anyone. Patrick would have done it for anyone. I didn't look, that's my fault but at some point the hero in him would always outweigh the selfish side and if it hadn't happened with me it would have been on the job. Patrick was the type of guy to sacrifice himself for a stranger. I'm coming to terms with that." she assured him.

Mac nodded thoughtfully. Her evaluation of Patrick's character was correct. It was good that she was finally starting to process it. He had been concerned about her progress and of her ability to continue the job he knew hat she loved. The truth was he'd been inches away from ordering her to see the department shrink.

Mia was hunched over the table now, her palms flat on the smooth surface as she looked down at the very last of the crime scene photographs.

"The truth is Mac, I love this job. I love the science and I love the puzzles. Above all though, it's the people that do it for me. Working with you guys and helping people who can't help themselves…you can't beat the sense of elation you get when you lock up the killer, or give a victim piece of mind. Being here is the right thing to do." Mia told him openly.

Mac found he couldn't agree more.

"What does your father say?" he uttered finally, his arms crossed over his chest.

Mia peered up at him through her hair; it was good to see the tiny smile on her face.

"He says it's between me and my mother. He pays for my apartment and he's declared he refuses to cut me off over something that should be my own choice."

"I've met your father, he's a good man." Mac informed her.

Mia's cheeks dimpled as her smile grew wider.

"He is." she agreed.

"You up for a trip to Staten Island?" Mac asked, turning the subject back to work.

"Sure." Mia told him as she packed away the last of the evidence smirking as she spoke again.

"It's time to shake up some Tanglewood Boys."

_**Thought I'd throw you guys a new chapter since I worked so hard on ch 44 last night, and some FK.**_

_Para: lol I don't mind! Everyone gets busy. lol you'll have to wait and see. There's always hope for danny and Mia because of their fabulous chemistry._

_Delko: I feel like Danny understands it but he doens'want to be involved with her grieveing. In the end he hated Patrick and he hated the fact Mia never told him._

_Blue: you never know it may be better this time._

_Nik: Who knows? She may and she may not._

_Sam: Is it what you expected. I always find myself constantly surpised by Mia._

_KJL: I'm glad your loving this story! I work really hard on it._


	40. Chapter 40: TW: Paper Gangster

Chapter Forty

_A superwoman chick you know that I am.  
Some shit dont fly by me and the man.  
_

_I don't do funny business.  
Not interested in fakers.  
Don't want no paper gangsta_

_Lady GaGa - Paper Gangsta_

It was going to snow again. The sky was heavily clouded with gray. Mia tilted her head up as she stepped out of the black SUV. The cold breeze whipped at her hair as she slammed the car door shut and moved towards Flack who'd climbed out of his own car and was awaiting them by the hood.

"Got three of the Tanglewood Boys outside Sonny Sassoon's house including the Head Honcho himself." Flack informed them as they gathered in front of the SUV.

Mia let her ass rest against grill of the SUV, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied the group of three men across the road. One of them was doing some hip hop dance to music that was booming from Sonny Sassoon's Escalate.

Sonny Sassoon was in the same stance as she was, black teeshirt stretched over bulky muscles, dark hair was cropped. His jeans hung low on his hips. Despite the fact it was winter and below freezing, Sonny Sassoon was sitting there as if the icy air didn't touch him. Mia had no idea why it irritated her but it did.

Sonny's eyes came to rest on her. Mia felt them crawling all over her skin, despite the fact she was bundled up tightly in her long, black overcoat and blue scarf.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves." Mac commented.

The three of them moved forward, Mia became aware of Flack flanking her as she followed Mac. She found it oddly comforting especially underneath Sonny Sassoon's scrutinizing gaze.

"Hey, if it isn't the pigs, what can I do for you on this fine day officers?" Sonny sneered, his arms outstretched.

The gesture was welcoming, but the smirk on his face showed that it was also mocking.

"Paul Montanassi, you know him?" Flack asserted, his eyebrows raised.

"Yea, the guy's a punk ass wannabe." Sonny shrugged.

"We found him dead in a park in Yonkers you have anything to do with that?" Mac questioned.

"Me? Like I'd waste my time on some punk pretending to be one of us." Sonny laughed.

Sonny turned around and yanked off the back of his shirt showing them the Tanglewood tattoo. The "in" date stood out.

"You're looking at the real Tanglewood Boys right here." Sassoon told him turning around to face them again.

"So what? You guys think your some sort of new age mafia?" Mia remarked, her eyebrow arched unimpressed.

Sonny's eyes hardened as his gaze fixed on Mia. The only female of the group. He didn't like to be challenged, especially by women.

"Look at me. You see me wearing a silk suit, and a fat tie with marinara on my shirt? Forget about old times, those days are dead, it's dead! They were suckers, they worked too hard. The Tanglewood Boys represent the next generation of mobster. Set up shop wherever we want, pull any bitch we want, sniff the finest China, roll in six-figure cars, and snuff out any punk-ass poser rat who needs to be put back in his hole. We have our own set of rules." Sassoon gloated.

"So you're saying you did murder Paul Montanassi? Or did the coke your snorting short circuit something in your head?" Mia questioned, her eyes narrowing as she met Sonny's gaze.

"I ain't saying a damn thing sweetheart." Sassoon said smugly.

"It's Detective Auster." Mia corrected, with a death glare at the wannabe mob boss.

"Auster huh..." Sonny mused.

"You gonna let us search your truck?" Flack asked, indicating to the Escalade.

"I know my rights, I ain't doing nothing without a warrant." Sonny snarled, indicating for his boys to get inside the truck.

"Don't worry we'll be back with one." Mac promised, his expression cold and unfeeling.

The three Detectives stood there watching as Sonny opened the driver's side of the Escalade. He paused before setting his foot inside. His head twisted towards Mia, his face lit up as if a light bulb had erupted in his head.

"Amelia Auster right? Danny's Messer's girl."

The exclamation hung in the air; Mia recoiled in shock, and immediately hated herself for it.

"I heard about you, rich girl, Messer's got some good taste. I'll give him that." Sonny proclaimed, his eyes straying all over Mia's body as he licked his lips.

"Hey asshole, you're gonna get to know me really well from behind the bars of your jail cell." Mia shot back, taking a step forward her fury outweighing the fear.

Sonny stepped down form his car, his expression one of severe malice.

"You can't touch me, you pathetic piece of pussy, but I sure as hell can touch you." Sonny snarled, taking a step forward.

"You shut your god damn mouth." Flack snapped, jabbing his finger at the stout mobster.

Sonny chuckled at Flack's words before turning to face Mac.

"You wanna keep your boy toy on a leash?" he guffawed before stepping into the Escalade and starting the engine.

The three Detectives watched as the Tanglewood Boys pull out into the street and the headlights disappeared.

"Well that was fun." Mia stated into the silence that followed.

"We'll get him." Mac stated stepping up to the tire tracks left in the doorway.

Mia's eyes strayed to the foot prints left by the Tanglewood Boys.

"I'll go get my kit."

_**Since I've been a busy little writng bee**__, __**I thought I'd give you guys another chapter. I'm also addicted to Criminal Minds. **_

_**A little shout to Ax, congrats on Chris Moyles being your warm up! Special thanks to Sparky for being quick and fab!**_

_**You like Danny/OC CHeck out her story the War At Home!**_

_**Anyone a fan of Miami? PM me for spoilers!**_

_CSINY: lol stir it up with Flack genes you get a recipe. Imagine what Teagen will be like when she grows up. lol it really made me smile that you called her greater. Thank you. Could you give me her email please or at least an update on how she's doing?_

_Para: Patrick may make an apperance soon, so no worries! I miss him too._

_Delko: She needed to her mom was a bitch!_

_Blue: lol her mom is, we get to meet her again later on, along with Mia's father. Get Flack mixed up with her mom and see the sparks fly._

_Ax: lol I can imagine you sitting in a cupboard. lol I'm sending you as I'm writing._

_Sam: lol there's many stages of grief. Mia makes me laugh he way she is somtimes. _

_Nik: lol I demand brownies! lol I dn know where it came from, it just happened!_


	41. Chapter 41: TW: Derek Jeter

Chapter Forty One

_But you don't need my pictures on your wall  
You say you need no one  
And you don't need my secret midnight call  
I guess you need no one  
Is anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell if it's heaven if it's hell or if it's  
Anybody waiting at home for you  
Cause it's time that will tell this tale _

_Train - Hopeless_

The lab was quiet as Mia sat in the layout room examining the multiple sets of footprints in front of her. She had organized each of the sizes into pairs and was staring at them in irritation. Mac was working on matching the tire treads. As it turned out the shoe prints did not match but the sizes did. Mia had to hand it to them they were clever; the bastards had switched their shoes. The shoes they had used were probably long gone.

The door to the layout room opened. Mia raised her head expecting Mac and instead found herself looking straight into Danny's concerned features. She knew why he was here and she knew that she would have to give it to him; it wouldn't be fair to keep him in the dark and make him worry. She also needed to know herself. Sonny had known her name, and he knew about Danny.

"You met Sonny today." he started, dropping into the stool across from her.

"You definitely never ran with him?" Mia questioned.

Danny shook his head.

"Danny, he knew about me." Mia told him sharply. "How does he know about me?"

Danny bit his lip, looking suddenly infuriated.

"Louie." he uttered, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Your brother?!" Mia erupted. "What has your brother got to do with any of this?"

"Mia calm down for a second." Danny said gently.

Mia stared at him defiantly, her jaw clenched.

"Louie was one of them, I don't know if he still is now. Back when we were in college he wasn't exactly fan of yours." Danny confessed, running his hands through his hair.

"Fantastic." Mia muttered rubbing the crease in the center of her forehead.

Danny sat in silence, feeling helpless and angry. He didn't like the idea that Sassoon kept tabs on him, and he detested the idea that he knew things about Mia. He had no idea what Louie had told Sonny about the red haired detective.

"Should I be worried?" she questioned, her eyes were on him wide and trusting.

She wanted an honest opinion and he knew he had to do that.

"I am worried." he confided. "I don't want you going home alone."

"I'll be fine." Mia dismissed, waving him off. "You've seen my doorman, besides I don't think Sonny and I connected the way he hoped."

"Did he threaten you?" Danny asked openly.

Mia thought for a second before shaking her head.

"Not directly. I don't think he's used to women giving him shit." Mia commented before sighing. "In the end it always comes down to class."

"It's not like that here anymore. It was never like that for me." Danny stated, before bowing his head to hide his expression.

"You always had the moral compass. You always did the right thing for everybody. I was... I was spoiled and selfish." Mia conceded, pursing her lips together and rolling her eyes.

"You're not like that now." Danny reminded her.

He shifted awkwardly under her words as they weighed upon him. He understood the view she had of herself but he didn't like it.

"I think I am a little." she confessed. "I didn't deal with Patrick's death very well, but I am now. I think I needed someone to snap me out of it."

"I'm glad that someone was able to do that for you." Danny said carefully.

Mia looked down at her hands.

"Yea, me too."

* * *

"Son of a bitch, the bleach is burning my eyes." Mia exclaimed as she used the ASL to go over the back seat of Sonny's Escalade.

Mia's arm was over her nose trying to protect her sinuses from the chemical smell as she studied very inch of the leather interior.

"A garage that cleans this well?" Mac murmured, shaking his head and feeling irate at the situation.

They knew they weren't dealing with amateurs. Before they'd even come to the conclusion that the Tanglewood Boys may be responsible Sonny was already replacing the back window and bleaching his car. She was determined to get him. More so since he had dared to threaten her. Mia didn't take threats lightly and she fully believed he would make good on his promise if she showed that she was intimidated...

Which she had done when she'd taken that God damn step back. She tried to convince herself she wasn't afraid of Sonny, but seeing that level of brutality across Paul Montanassi's body worried her just a little.

There wasn't a chance in hell Sonny could get past her doorman. Alex was six foot plus, with the physique of a body builder. To the residents he was friendly and sweet. Him and Mia sometimes had coffee together at the desk, while he read the society pages out loud and questioned her about the people in them. Alex had higher aspirations, she'd always thought.

It had been on of those days that Mia had seen him disarm an ex boyfriend of one of the residents in the blink of an eye. No one stood a chance against Alex and Mia found that very comforting.

"I've got nothing." Mia muttered as she raised her eyes to the ceiling of the Escalade.

They still had the house and the shed to search. Sonny's house was far to lavish for the job on his paperwork. There wasn't a chance in hell he worked as a foreman on a Construction site and raked in this amount of cash. Especially when there wasn't a Mrs. Sassoon or any other family on the scene.

Mac was sat in the passenger seat, he slammed the dashboard shut in frustration, in reality he wanted to break it but he knew especially with someone as slippery as Sonny Sassoon it paid to be vigilant and remain calm.

Something bobbed at him on the dashboard, he already knew what it was. The bobble headed Derek Jeter had been watching him throughout his course of forensically investigating the car.

"There has to have gotten some blood somewhere!" Mia mumbled from the backseat, shining the ASL on the floor under the seats.

Mac stared at Derek Jeter. Derek Jeter stared back.

He reached for the bobble head and turned it over to reveal the inside of the toy attached to the spring.

Mac smiled spotting the tiniest droplet of blood on the inside.

Thank you Derek Jeter.

* * *

_**Hey, I've finished my other story so my focus is this story now. Thanks to Sparky for betaing and thanks to everyone who loves my girl Mia.**_

_**I'm gonna be honest I'm a little down today. My relationship of three years has come to and end as has Finding Kate. Although I loved both of these things I am aware they have run their course.**_

_**Enjoy peeps.**_

_Para: lol I am in love with Reid and Morgan! I love JDM, it was after I watched the Accidental Husband and saw him as a fire man and started thinking about a Detective JDM. I do love him. Mia is fab, she doesn't take crap at all._

_CSI: lol Sam's gonna be beating off the guys with sticks! He's just nasty in general, it won't be the last time we see Sonny. I have to admit, he does frighten Mia._

_BLUE: lol thanks for the pm. He is damn sexy._

_Sam:I think he knows Mia is shaken up by the fact Sonny knows about her. He kinda steps in and takes charge, I like that._

_Maddy: lol thankies. I really feel happy that you like the direction I'm going._

_Libby: lol I haven't declared a pairing but your right in the end it will be. They always have that on and off thing going on. The two of them just have a fab chem._

_Lori: lol Thankies, I wanted it short and nasty._

_Nik: lol you totally should have shared. Lol You've gotta be professional and who says she doesn't get him later on when say... maybe he turns up at her apartment building._

_Super: lol someone needs what are you crossing over with? I love Reid and Morgan._


	42. Chapter 42: TW: Stupid Boy

Chapter Forty Two

_She was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild and innocence_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different._

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_Well you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans._

_Keith Urban - Stupid Boy_

Danny was thinking. He never came up to the roof to think. It was Mia's place, where she came for a sneaky cigarette and a place to let her thoughts flow. He'd never seen the appeal of the roof but he did now. It was solemn and quiet up here. The roar of traffic was below him but it was abstract. There was no possibility that anyone would walk in on him because the roof was out of bounds.

He wanted to be alone. He needed to think. Mia was on his mind wrapped up with images of Sonny Sassoon. He could feel the past creeping up on him and for once in his life he let it claim him as ghosts of memories took over.

She had been young, her hair had been darker. More red from a dye bottle, than the natural glossy ginger it was now. Her body was more thin than the slender, athletic build she had now. Danny had been older by a year, nearly two.

She had been wild back then, but he had seen the innocence that coursed beneath the surface. The trust and the naivety behind her eyes. At twenty she'd already lived a life that most people dreamed. At twenty she'd also experienced the darker side of the modeling industry. He'd seen the haunted expression in her eyes underneath the hot, always 'ready to go' exterior.

She'd been exactly what he needed, a breath of fresh air. She'd been his support when his wrist had broken. She'd been his crutch, she'd been selfless, yet she claimed she was selfish. Danny knew she was one of the least selfish people he knew. Himself on the other hand...

He was a selfish prick.

Mia had given up a lot for him, she'd taken care of him during the dark days and he admitted his temper hadn't been at his best. He'd broken her down emotionally. She had invested her heart and soul and he hadn't been able to take that step forward. There was always too much going on, he'd canceled dates, he's stood her up and she took it. He had no idea why but she accepted it a part of his nature.

They'd always said it was her who hadn't been able to commit, that she had turfed him out in the middle of the night, for some reason she accepted that blame. Yet the truth wasn't even close, he'd been the one that left. While she slept, the uneasiness would creep in. The familiarity of the situation, the emotions he didn't know how to control, and he'd already lost all the control he could muster.

The past reflected the present. Mia was used to him leaving in the night; she expected it, only now it was her that was doing it. He wondered how different she would have been if he'd been kinder, more loving. Back then he hadn't had it in him.

It was ten years too early.

Instead it was now that he cared, now that he was concerned and Danny thought it went a lot deeper than he was willing to admit to himself.

Danny hunched over the safety rail, blowing out air through his mouth so he could see it. His eyes were fixed on the skyline. Mia was more savvy now, and more wary. She remained guarded against him, especially after Patrick's death. He knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it was a defense mechanism for the way he'd treated her in the past. He wondered if they'd ever become close again. He'd been there in the beginning stages before Patrick's death, but that night they'd shared had ruined any chance of him making the push to reengage her emotionally.

Mia had shut down when Patrick died and Danny admitted he too had withdrawn. It wasn't in him to step forward and take a dead man's place. Flack had been the one to pick up those pieces, and even then Mia had shoved him away.

Flack was good for Mia. He could connect with her emotionally in a way that frightened Danny. He had never been able to give any part of himself up, the prospect of sharing his life or at least his heart made his skin clammy and his throat close up.

The other man had settled down after Sam had slapped some sense into him. He's always been a good father, the love was there in Flack and Danny had seen it in the way he interacted with his daughter. Flack had the capacity to love; his family had taught him that.

Danny's family had taught him nothing of hat. He'd had a good childhood with his brother, he had many memories of making simple fun with Louie but his parents didn't feature heavily in his life. His mother had slipped back in after she had divorced his father. They're closeness had been established before he graduated from the academy but his father...

|Danny hadn't spoken to him in years... or rather the old man hadn't spoken to him.

Danny knotted his hands together, blowing into them and rubbing them together against the cold. The temperature had dropped again, he knew he'd have to go in soon but he wanted to spare a few more moments for his thoughts and in the end to Patrick O'Malley.

It had been Patrick's death that had changed Mia and in turn his view of her. He hadn't seen her as fragile before the other man's death but now he knew the truth. She was delicate, her emotions were complicated than he could have imagined. Patrick had broken her down and twisted her trust, he'd seen vulnerability that he hadn't known existed, a deeper emotional core he hadn't known she'd developed and he knew he wanted it.

He wanted to be part of it. He wanted to get swept away, fall in love the way she had back then. The way she had with Patrick, he wanted it to be more than that. He wanted her to know that he knew her more than anyone else did or ever could, but he could never tell her. He could never voice his feelings the way he knew Patrick had or Flack could.

Danny tipped his head up, his eyes roving along the heavy clouds above him. The first snowflake plopped onto his lips, making them numb and cold.

Just the way he wanted to be.

Just the way he would be.

_**Here's a little insight into Danny. I'm going back to work today and managing the store, bu I have up to 50 in chapters writen so have no fear, I will post. Special thanks to Sparky for betaing.**_

_CSI: lol the door man is more than enough of a match for Sonny, I'd say baseball bat tho. lol i liked where your hought was going so I'm using it!_

_Sam: lol Louie didn't like her because of her class, it's just he way he was. I hoped you liked this chapter._

_Nik: lol ALex will go nuts on his ass, he cares for Mia!_

_Blue: lol fics are better than boys! ALthough if Tim SPeedle came knocking at my door lol. _


	43. Chapter 43: TW: Fall

Chapter Forty Three

_I don't know where to start or where to stop _

_But I know I am done I've had enough_

_So fall, out of my head out of my heart_

_And when you hit the ground_

_You'll be sorry that I'm not around_

_The Saturdays - Fall_

The mirror looking into the interrogation room was one way and chipped. However, the audio speaker in the observation room still worked despite the fact it crackled so much and that was the reason Mia and Danny were both in here observing Mac's interrogation of Sonny Sassoon.

"I gotta hand it to him; Sonny Sassoon is one smug son of a bitch." Mia stated from beside Danny Messer, her arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head.

"Mac's the best." Danny tried to reassure her with a confidence he did not feel.

He'd already acknowledged the stiff tension in the way she held herself. Her shoulders were arced back and rigid, her fingers fiddling with the thin gold chain at her neck. One arm was constantly wrapped around her body as she constantly smoothed the hair away from her face and behind her ears. He wanted to reach out and stop her but he was making good on the promise he'd made on the roof.

Yet, his instincts were there and driven to protect her. Sonny had shaken her up and Danny knew there was good reasoning behind that. Sonny was a good mobster because he always saw his threats through, or at least that's what Danny had heard.

"I've heard things, Danny, I've looked him up." Mia broke into his thinking with her calm voice. "Sassoon's got away with a lot of things he shouldn't have. Short of him murdering a cop I don't see how we can keep him locked up."

Mia hesitated before letting out a self deprecating snigger. It surprised Danny so much he actually turned his head towards her and studied the profile of her face. "I sound like the little whiny cop don't I?"

"It's not stupid to be scared." Danny told her seriously.

The energy seemed to drain out of Mia at that statement. She was tired he could see it in the way she slumped and the dark circles under her eyes. He wondered how much sleep she had been getting recently and then pushed the thought away.

"I can't go through my whole life watching my back." Mia responded quietly as Danny turned his attention back to the interrogation.

"We'd all be dead if everyone was out for themselves." Danny commented.

Mia frowned before twisting her head towards him.

"I know that." she snapped.

"You've got nothing to worry about anyway." Danny stated dismissively. "Mac's got your back."

Mia stared at him indignant, her foot tapping with impatience as she surveyed Danny with irritation..

"Have I done something to you? Something to make you angry at me?" She asked bluntly.

"You should have told me about O'Malley." He didn't know where the words came from but suddenly they were out in the open between them. "You could have trusted me with it."

Mia pursed her lips together and bowed her head. Her fingers knotted together tightly as she phrased the next few words carefully.

"You should have told me about Lindsay but you didn't." Mia spoke with a soft voice.

Danny's jaw clenched and his fists tightened by his sides. How dare Sam tell Mia about his private life? He hated thinking about Lindsay, he despised the way she'd made him feel.

"It was before you got here." he said with a shrug.

"I heard she was getting married." Mia commented gently.

"To some sort of Corporate Ranch Owner." Danny stated, biting his lip and tilting his head to stare at the ceiling.

Mia leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back as she sighed.

"It certainly explains the distance you out between you and everybody else." Mia informed him.

"I'm not made for other people." he told her.

Lindsay Monroe had been someone he'd gotten close to, someone he'd trusted and come to care about. Their time together has been short but he thought what they had was solid...

And then her ex-boyfriend Marcus had returned.

Two years they had been together she'd worked in Jersey as a CSI, he'd fallen for her, hook line and sinker. Danny had gotten a ring and everything, he'd turned up at her apartment after his shift grinning from ear to ear, she had let him in, the shades had been drawn and she was clad in only something he could describe as devilishly sexy.

It seemed like the right moment to drop to his knees, propose and then whisk her off to bed. But it hadn't worked that way. The question had barely left his lips before her bedroom door opened revealing the six foot, well built blond guy staring at him with pity as he tugged his underwear up his muscular thighs.

Danny had left after that, he was devastated. He'd pawned the ring and added to his savings in order to buy the motorcycle he wanted. Lindsay had moved back to Montana not long after that.

He found Mia leaning in close to him, her eyebrows raised. His breath caught his throat as she raised her eyes to meet his. He saw his life in those bright blue eyes. A life he could never have.

"Yeah, me neither." she sighed, turning her head away, her red curls bouncing,

"You'll find someone." Danny said quietly drawing away

It was hard to turn his back on her. Even harder was the fact he felt like he was tearing his insides up as he jerked his gaze away from her.

Mia felt a twinge in her heart as she stared at his solid form. Instead of annoyance at his brush off, she felt sadness. She knew Danny felt it, too. His shoulders were sagging; there was a burden there, one she couldn't see. She wondered if it was still the remnants of the broken heart he was nursing. Lindsay, whoever she was, had done a number on him.

The two of them weren't as close as they used to be. She didn't know why, but she guessed it was the break up. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been so selfish. Although she knew deep inside the problem had never been that. It was better than facing the alternative...

The truth hurt too much to bear, so she lived on with the facade. She couldn't stand the idea that Danny had never wanted her, that she had been part of a game. Yet, deep in her heart she knew that it was true.

"You never really loved me did you?" she said suddenly, to her own surprise and Danny's.

Danny took his glasses off and rubbed the space between his eyes. His silence spoke volumes.

"You don't do things like that to someone you care about." Mia repeated, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No." Danny said slipping his glasses back on. "You don't."

"So it was just about sex?" Mia questioned.

Danny turned his head so Mia could see the profile of his face. There was no emotion there, just a blank expression.

"Anything with you is just sex to me." his voice was cold and unfeeling.

Mia felt his words batter her, each one like a hard blow to her chest and stomach. Mia took a deep breath but found she couldn't steady herself. Something was breaking deep inside her. Her heart and soul crumbled. She held herself together as she stepped towards the door. Danny watched.

Mia's hand came to rest on the door handle and she didn't raise her head as she spoke. Instead she lowered it. It was at that moment Danny realized how much he'd hurt her, how much he wanted to take back those words and lies, but he found he couldn't. This was for best.

"Tell Mac the paperwork is on his desk, I'm going home to get some rest." she requested, her voice devoid of emotion.

This was Mia shutting down; she couldn't deal with him right now. She'd curl up and recuperate and then she'd bounce back just like she always did. The sound of the observation door slamming shut signalled her exit.

_**Hey, just posting a quick little chapter for you guys. It's been a pain in the ass week. But I have a day off tomorrow yay!**_

_CSI: lol would you pick Danny after this chapter?_

_Sam: And then you get his response to his feelings._

_Nik: And now you have an idea why! Lol he is evil!_

_Blue: lol he's not emo, just sad. _

_Maddy: lol I would have liked to see that too. Flack's more there for him than Danny is for Flack. Thankies!_


	44. Chapter 44: The Fame

Chapter Forty Four

_Can see myself in the movies  
With my picture in the city lights  
Photograph my mind  
And whatever else you'd like to shoot  
You decide_

_Lady Gaga - The Fame_

The ballroom of The Hilton was stunning. Dominique had done a fantastic job of transforming the vast space into a jungle themed wonder. It had all the trappings of Africa in the middle of New York and Mia couldn't quiet figure out how Dominique had managed to pull it off. She had to hand it to the other woman, when she put her mind to something, she created a masterpiece.

Vines climbed up the walls and across the ceiling. The ceiling of the Hilton was decorated with leaves and bark giving the authentic feel of the tree canopy that over shadowed the ground in rain forests. The carpet was a deep perpetuate green.

Candles burned brightly in the center of the circular tables where Kemp lined their holders. The table clothes were a mixture of material and paper streamers, reminding Mia of tribal skirts Dominique had shown her from her little village back home.

Although Mia missed Africa, she would not like to return there anytime soon hence why Dominique was the face of the charity, Mia simply provided the budget.

This would be the third year of The Project and Mia relished the fact the charity was thriving under Dominique's hands. Mia had neither the time or the capacity to give herself over to such a huge venture, she was glad that this was Dominique's treasure.

The bar was situated across from the main stage where a band was already playing. Mia was surprised to discover the music was actually something she had rocked out to from time to time. She'd half expected Dominique to have brought back some of the Tribesmen from her village in order to provide authentic African entertainment for the event.

Danny would have liked this she thought. He wouldn't have liked the mandatory tuxedo, monkey suit as he would have called it, but he would have enjoyed the band and the atmosphere. Mia smoothed her hands over her dress feeling awkward for a second as she searched the bustling crowd for people she knew.

The dress was a blossom pink, taffeta affair. One strap rested on her left shoulder and the bodice cut across her cleavage. The bodice looked wrap around and the skirt flounced out at her hips, accentuating Mia's natural curves. Her burnt orange curls bounced near her chin, from the heated rollers she'd put in the moment she'd let her into the apartment.

There hadn't been time to get to a salon after work. Her hair, nails and make up were all her own. As was the silver diamond necklace hat she wore at her throat.

This was the first time she hadn't spent days preparing for an event of this magnitude. The dress thankfully was this season's Versace sent over on a whim by the designer in attempts to lure her back into the Spring Collection.

It had not worked.

Dominique was working her way through the crowd, shamelessly pushing past people in attempt to get to her friend. The dark skinned woman was clad in a saffron, figure hugging dress that touched the floor as she walked. Mia recognized that as this season's Karen Millen. The color suited Dominique's ebony skin; her hair was pulled up into an elaborate twist.

"I see they're still trying to get you back on the cat walk." Dominique said jauntily, leaning in and kissing Mia on both cheeks before enveloping her into a warm hug.

The two women drew away from each other smiling, admiring each other's clothing and unique style.

"Looks like they can't stay away from you either." Mia returned with a knowing look, glad to see her friend had packed on a few pounds since she'd last seen her.

"I'm the hottest thing on this planet girl, is it any wonder?" Dominique teased, twirling around on the spot.

"Nice to see that Africa's made you more modest." Mia retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't like me if I was modest." Dominique pointed out, taking Mia's hand and guiding her through the crowd.

"The charity wouldn't do as well if you were modest." Mia reminded her.

"So it's a good thing I'm not." Dominique concluded. "I'm glad you came though Mia, I was worried about you after what happened with Patrick."

Dominique paused and turned to face Mia, both hands reached out and clasped her cheeks gently. The movement was reassuring and tender, making Mia feel uncomfortable as the other woman smoothed the hair away from her face. Dominique's eyes met Mia's as she studied her pale features.

"I'm fine." Mia responded giving Dominique a pointed look.

Dom sighed and pulled away almost reluctantly, her fingers entwined in Mia's instead.

"I just worry about you sometimes. I know you haven't been coming to the parties..." Dom said, pulling out a chair for Mia before the two of them sat down.

"That's because I have a busy job..."

"And you threw wine on one of the guests." Dominique held her hands up in surrender as Mia narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I didn't say she didn't deserve it."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"As I said busy."

"I worry about you girl, playing with all those big boys in blue." Dom told her, her eyes wide and woeful.

Mia reached across the table and took Dom's hand, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know you do, but seriously I'm fine. I'm a better person for it." Mia told the other woman. "Like you're a better person for running the charity."

"I wish you'd come back to the business, you'd fit right in here and I wouldn't have to worry about you getting yourself killed on the streets." Dominique muttered, her thumb tracing over Mia's knuckle as she stared at her hand.

"That's never gonna happen, Dom." Mia murmured, gently withdrawing her hand.

"That ship sailed right?" Dom sighed before turning her face towards Mia, her smile a hundred watts again. "I've got someone I want you to meet."

Dom rose to her feet, signaling someone over as a waiter stepped past the table a bottle of wine and two glasses being placed between Mia and Dominique. Mia shook her head at the label.

It was her favorite, just as Dom well knew. Mia busied herself watching as the waiter poured the red wine into the glasses. She took her glass and raised it to her lips inhaling its rich overtones before taking a sip.

"Taylor Turner, meet my partner Mia Auster." Mia choked on her drink as Dominique spoke.

Firstly, over the fact that Dom had introduced her as her 'partner', anyone who knew Dominique knew what the word 'partner' meant to her. Secondly, because she knew the dark haired woman standing in front of her.

Taylor Turner was wearing a beautiful satin dress. It was a gorgeous shade of purple and clung to her figure. The straps were wide and laced with silver as was the belt in the middle. Mia thought it made her look stunning. Her dark hair was wavy and loose, falling past her shoulders, with her height she looked like some sort of super model. She definitely looked like she belonged here.

"We've already met." Taylor smiled elegantly as Dom flicked a napkin towards Mia as she spluttered.

"And just how did the two of you meet?" Dominique responded curiously as she seated herself.

Her eyes flickering from Mia to Taylor and back again.

"Patrick's funeral." Mia managed to get out, glaring at Dom.

"Oh, were you a friend of his?" Dom asked, the playfulness leaving her voice.

She knew how badly his death had effected her friend and she had a special soft spot for the red haired beauty. She knew Mia was still suffering deep inside; the other woman wouldn't talk about the pain, even when Dom had handed over her therapist's number. She'd visited Mia during those dark days and she hadn't liked the withdrawn, depressed husk she'd become.

Mia was better now, she seemed stronger and more emotional, and Dom was glad of that.

Taylor looked down at her hands with a small smile as she squeezed into a seat besides Dom.

"You could say that." Taylor said no more.

This was awkward, Mia could feel the walls closing in on her and her throat was starting to constrict. She didn't want to remember the funeral, she didn't want to see Patrick's coffin, or his twisted body as he bounced off the hood of the car. She didn't want to think about his smile or the touch of his fingertips across her lips as she writhed and gasped.

Her eyes were burning and she suddenly found herself unable to breath. She rose to her feet, her hand resting on her throat as she panted. Black spots danced across her vision, she was already stepping away from the table. She heard Dom call her name, but she couldn't speak. Her body was responding on autopilot, taking her away form the situation and the humiliation.

Mia wasn't sure how she got outside, but the cold air was hitting her face and cooling down her overheated skin. Her cheeks were wet she discovered touching them lightly with her fingers, surprised to discover she was crying.

She was breathing again now, long, shaky, drawn out breaths. Her hand was pressed to her mouth as the grief rose up and overwhelmed her entire being. She was alone, so very alone.

No one wanted her and nobody cared. It was just her now. Her vision went blurry at the thought. The wind was freezing her skin creating goose bumps.

She missed him. Oh God how she missed him. His ability to make her feel safe and loved and wanted. He had loved her, no matter what had happened with Jenny, she knew his words and his feelings had been true. That's what hurt, because in the end if she'd given in they could have been together, and the end, even if it had happened just the same, wouldn't have been so bitter, it wouldn't have been so painful.

Something warm cascaded over her shoulders, an arm wrapped around her, rubbing her arm for warmth.

"You're hyperventilating. Take long deep breathes." Taylor Turner's voice uttered from in front of her.

Mia smelt Dom's perfume as the other woman cradled her closely as she followed Taylor's instructions. It took her a few minutes to get her breathing under control, and when she did, it felt as if the energy had rushed out of her. She didn't feel any better. She just felt more in control of her emotions. The darkness was still there crowding her in.

"You were having a panic attack." Taylor said quietly, studying Mia with concerned brown eyes.

Mia turned her head away ashamed. Dom wrapped her arms around her. Mia knew the gesture was meant to be comforting, she knew Dom was trying her best, but there wasn't a chance she could understand. Dom had never loved anyone before, she'd never felt the loss dog her every footstep.

"Sometimes I think he's there, when I'm in my apartment I catch a familiar smell or a sound and I expect him to be there." Mia's voice quivered, her insides twisted as she spoke.

Taylor's expression changed, it was a mixture of surprise and anger. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at something to the left of her, her jaw clenched. She looked irate and formidable. Mia didn't understand the gesture. Nor did she want to.

"I need to leave." Mia said drawing away from Dom, the back of her hand wiping her eyes. "Can you hail me a cab?"

Dom stared at Mia, watching as the other woman tried to piece together her composure. She'd never seen her friend lose it like this, and the sight of Mia in tears wrenched at her own heart. Mia had loved Patrick dearly, something before Mia joined the police force Dom thought she was incapable of. It appeared the NYPD had changed her in more ways than one.

"Hell no, you are not getting a cab in this state." Taylor inserted, shaking her head and opening her clutch bag to ruffle through it.

"I am not going back in there looking like this. I am barely holding myself together." Mia said forcefully.

Taylor held up a shiny set of keys and jangled them in Mia's direction.

"I would never make you do that" she told the other woman. "I'm driving."

"It's a better idea than you getting a cab." Dom snorted, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied Mia intently.

"Stop doing that." the red head snapped at the dark skinned woman.

Dom tilted he head to one side.

"I just want to make sure your okay." Dom implored, ignoring Mia's harsh tone.

"I'm fine."

Dominique regarded her skeptically.

"You're going home with Taylor or you're not going home at all." Dom stated firmly.

Mia glared at the other woman, sucking her cheeks in to retain her temper before slipping her arms into the long black coat that had been put upon her shoulders.

"You can do that all you want. I'm just thinking of your safety here." Dom informed her with a shrug.

"Fine," Mia pouted before turning to Taylor. "Where are you parked?"

"Here, I'll show you." Taylor said leading the way into a well lit parking lot.

Mia didn't bother to say goodbye to Dom, deep inside she knew she was being petty and mean, but it was the only way to keep herself from dissolving in a fit of tears. She needed this front.

Taylor flicked a button, turning off the alarm on a Mustang Shelby Cobra. It was a GT500 in electric blue and with a sliver stripe down the middle. Mia had to admit Taylor had taste, Mia's hand caressed along the shiny blue exterior. The car was a bad ass.

Mia climbed in, letting herself enjoy the leather interior. This car simply screamed sex.

Taylor climbed in with ease, and fastened her seatbelt after kicking off her heels and stowing them in the back.

"Where to?" She requested, jamming her key in the ignition.

Mia found herself giving Flack's address.

_**Back by popular demand! I'm working like hell at the min, and I'm positive my staff are trying to give me a heart attack with their antics. Thanks to Sparky for betaing. And Ax for lending me Taylor.**_

_Laurisha: lol you'll have to wait and see!_

_Lori: He's trying to protect herself._

_CSI: lol he's just trying to take care of himself. He didn't bash her!_

_Blue: lol maybe you should tell me why you like this story._

_Sam: lol she was just shocked at him._

_Nik: lol I don't like her to put her in there as a feature. Thankies. Mia will be ok._


	45. Chapter 45: Advice

Chapter Forty Five

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
_

_Blink 182 - I Miss You_

The car drove smoothly, Mia could tell that Taylor obviously kept good care of it. She tilted her face towards the passenger window, the street lights whizzed by in the darkness, their reflections bouncing like stars. There were pedestrians on the street, in groups, in couples, alone.

That's what scared her the most, the prospect of being all alone. The isolation would drive her insane and right now she needed to share, she had to get those feelings and the words out to someone who had been here, to someone who understood. Someone who knew Patrick.

"Before you said you can feel Patrick." Taylor mentioned breaking the silence between them.

Mia let her head rest against against the cool window pane, as she closed her eyes wearily.

"I know how crazy it sounds." Mia responded, her voice devoid of emotion.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all." Taylor said quietly, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"The fact I can feel him sometimes when I lay in bed, like he's lying next to me, like his fingertips are really caressing my face..." Mia squeezed her eyes shut even tighter trying to block out the image of Patrick's smiling face out of her mind.

It didn't work, it was still there stabbing at her like a pin in a voodoo doll.

"You miss him a lot." Taylor rationalized.

"Always." Mia responded softly.

"I know what it's like to miss somebody, to feel responsible for what happened to them." Taylor offered up.

Mia removed her face from the window and twisted her head towards Taylor studying the other woman's profile curiously.

"My best friend Maddie died. She was in an abusive relationship..." Taylor hesitated, flicking on the indicator.

Mia could tell that the grief still weighed on Taylor, she could sense the responsibility that she felt, and she could understand it.

"I always thought she'd leave him, that she'd wake up one day and realize she was better than that but then he killed her. He actually beat her to death."

Taylor took a deep breath, her hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. Her hands were shaking but she was trying her best to hold steady.

"I know what it's like to feel responsible Mia. I know how it drags you down, and how it chokes you until you can't see anything else. I know what it's like to see the ghosts." Taylor said, sighing deeply.

"How... How did you get past that? I feel like it's driving me insane. I think about him all the time." Mia found herself telling Taylor things she'd never told a soul.

"It just goes away... it starts to fade day by day, and then you suddenly find yourself coping. You realize you're dealing with it. Your feelings for him won't ever go away, but they do become easier to handle. You get through it somehow; otherwise you'd just give up and die." Taylor explained bluntly.

Mia accepted the omission, she knew it was true but it didn't change the way she felt right now. It didn't stop the emptiness from scratching deep inside her. It didn't stop the fear, the knowledge that she was alone now.

Mia sighed.

"I don't think giving up is an option." she informed the other woman, imagining Mac's reaction if she simply stopped coming back to work.

She shuddered at the thought.

"You're not the type to give up, I can see a quitter a mile away and you are not one of them. You just need a bit of help." Taylor told her pulling the car over.

Mia's hand came to rest on the door handle. Her head was bowed before she pushed the curls away from her face.

"That's why I'm here. Flack... he knew Patrick. He knows me." Mia told Taylor.

"The guy at the funeral right?" Taylor questioned.

Mia nodded. There was a silence between them; a tension in the air like Taylor had something more to say.

"It's not wrong for you to like someone else. You can't let grief control your life. Patrick isn't going to come walking back through that door with a wave and a smile and tell you it was all just one big mistake." Taylor admonished.

Mia wondered how Taylor knew she wished for that. How sometimes she simply hoped it ha been a mistake. Logically she knew it was impossible. She'd been there, she'd watched him die.

"All I'm saying don't let some loyalty to Patrick keep you from being happy. You deserve to be happy Mia."

"It's hard to let go and do that." Mia reminded her, her grip tightening on the door handle.

Taylor nodded her agreement before speaking.

"All I'm saying is if a chance comes I think you should take it." Taylor said complacently.

"What about you...Did you... Take it?" Mia asked awkwardly, understanding that Taylor's situation was entirely different to her own.

A small smile crossed the other woman's features as she bowed her head and looked down at the steering wheel.

"I did." she beamed. "And so far it's the best decision I've ever made."

"Wow, you just lit up." Mia commented staring Taylor.

Her whole body language had changed, her tone was enthusiastic and Mia could feel he contentment radiating from the other woman.

"He must really be something." Mia observed, feeling a little envious of Taylor's happiness.

Taylor pulled a face.

"She." She corrected.

For a minute Mia was utterly speechless. Her eyes widened as she regarded the other woman in an entirely different light.

"Dom?" Mia questioned.

Taylor shook her head, looking almost indignant.

"That woman would eat me alive. She's more into the play than a relationship." Taylor informed Mia.

"Yea I kinda get that." Mia commented, frowning a little at that thought.

"I better go up, it's getting late and I'm not sure Flack will be waiting up." Mia said finally opening the door to the passenger side.

Taylor put her hand in the backseat fumbling for her purse before handing Mia a little white card.

"If you ever need to talk feel free to call. My partner keeps pretty odd hours so any time is good for me." Taylor told her, pressing the card into Mia's hand.

Mia slipped the card into her hand bag before giving Taylor a warm smile.

"Thank you, for the lift and the talk."

"No problem." Taylor shrugged.

The two women said their good byes before Taylor ensured Mia made it safely into the foyer of Flack's apartment building before pulling away from the curb and starting the short drive home.

_**Hey, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_KJL: lol its good that you get involved, it means I'm doing my job._

_Laur: lol you'll find out next chap._

_Sam: you'll have to wait and see._

_Blue: lol well you'll have to wait and see. I have no idea where the char of Dom came from._

_Delko: lol thanks for your reviews._

_Nik: lol you'll see, you'll get to see Patrick again soon._


	46. Chapter 46: Scared of Lonely

Chapter Forty Six

_I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside_

_And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night_

_And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?'_

_Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_Beyonce - Scared of Lonely_

Flack was lying on his back, spread across the couch, his head twisted towards the TV watching the highlights from the hockey game him and Teagen had viewed earlier. A cold beer was propped up on the floor, next to a half eaten bowl of popcorn the two of them had scoffed. The beer was fresh. He didn't like drinking in front of Teagen, so if he did drink at all when she was here it was well after bed time.

The knocking at his door startled him. It shocked him out of the trance he'd been in, listening to the scores on the league table. His eyes darted to the clock in the open plan kitchen. It was after midnight. Too late for Sam to be picking Teagen up, although he already knew that Hawkes had taken her away for a special dinner and wouldn't be coming back at least until the early hours.

Flack rose to his feet, feeling the familiar anxiety beginning to twitch and writhe in his stomach, just like it always did when Teagen was here. Being a cop was a dangerous job, and he knew from experience you could never be too careful especially when it came to the life of your child. His gun was locked in the top drawer of the chest by the apartment door. He liked keeping it close to hand.

When he went to bed, the gun lived in the lock box in his nightstand.

His hand moved to the drawer, the key he locked it with in his hand. That light, timid knock came again as his fingers wrapped around the grip and pulled it from his hiding place. One hand was on the door handle now, and the other hid the gun behind his back. He didn't trust the peephole, he'd heard of a people being shot as they peered at the intruder in front of their door.

Instead, he stayed to the left of the door, pulling off the chain and yanking it open quickly to surprise whoever was on the other side. The gun was already out and pointing at the intruder on the opposite side.

Mia fought down the urge to scream as she stared down the barrel of Flack's PPK. Her hands were up in the surrender gesture, her eyes wide and her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

Flack stared at he woman in front of him aghast. The blood had drained from Mia's face at the onslaught, her skin almost snow white against the champagne pink, gown she was wearing. Her lips were in a perfect "O" as her stormy eyes took in the sight before her.

"I promise next time I will call." Mia uttered, exhaling deeply as he withdrew the gun and set it back inside the drawer.

"I wasn't expecting company." Flack informed her, locking the drawer with the key.

Mia took a step inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I kinda got that." she said, letting her eyes wander over his apartment.

Flack seemed to favor basketball and hockey over Danny's baseball and football. Flack's was a little more modern than Danny's traditional place. Flack gestured towards the couch, requesting her to take a seat.

"Beer?" he offered, making his way over to the fridge.

Mia nodded, her hands on her lap as she took in her surroundings, she felt awkward and out of place now. She was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Something cold prodded her in the arm. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from shrieking. She turned her head to see Flack holding out the cool beer, his eyes studying her face intently.

"You're pretty jumpy." he commented with a frown before taking up residence on the opposite side of the couch.

"I... I haven't had a very good night." The words slipped out on their own.

"Is that why you're here?" Flack asked with a pointed gaze.

Mia shrugged, her fingers peeling off the label of the beer bottle as she held I between her hands.

"That's a sign of sexual frustration you know?" Flack observed for his side of the couch.

Mia froze, clasping the bottle in her hands tightly before twisting her head towards him.

"It's been a while." she admitted. "Since Patrick."

Flack scooted over and clanked his beer bottle against hers lightly.

"Me too." he muttered. "Since Sam."

There was an awkward silence between them, the tension stretched and Flack found himself analyzing her face. Her pale skin was smooth, the apples of her cheeks flushed with red as she turned to face him. The moment their eyes met, the air between them popped and sizzled. He could see the tiny brown fleck in her right iris and he wanted to reach out and brush that stray red curl away from her delicate features. He was very aware of how close they were; in fact their arms were almost brushing.

"Do you believe in taking chances?" she breathed as his fingertips brushed her cheek, tucking the stray strand of hair behind her ear.

His hand came to rest on the back of her neck, his thumb smoothing along the sensitive spot behind her ear. She shivered under his touch, her teeth grazing her bottom lip as a whimper escaped her. And that was just one touch.

"I think with the job we do we can't afford not to." he murmured.

He was aware that his breathing was coming in shallow pants as his lips parted. His thumb toyed with the curls at the nape of Mia's neck. She leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Daddy?"

The two of them flinched. Flack withdrew his hand before turning his attention to the tiny, dark haired girl standing in the hallway behind the couch. He rose to his feet with a patient smile across his handsome features.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" he asked treading towards he child and scooping her up into his arms.

Teagen wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder as he carried her back to the couch.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy." the little girl responded, peeking at Mia through her long dark hair.

"Hey." Mia said softly, giving the six year old a finger wave.

Teagen merely stared at her as Flack sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Her head rested on his chest as she curled up against him,

"There's a monster in my closet." Teagen informed hem.

Mia widened her eyes, as Flack rolled his.

"Teagen, your room doesn't have a closet." Flack reminded the young girl.

"I heard voices." Teagen admitted. "I thought I was mommy."

Mia immediately felt a twinge of guilt at the six year olds admission.

"It's probably time I was going..." Mia began as she rose to her feet.

"Are you a princess?" Teagan asked, eyes wide as Mia's dress cascaded down her.

"Uh no, not really." Mia mumbled, her cheeks coloring slightly due to the fact she had no idea how to speak to children.

"If Manhattan had a royal family, you'd be in it." Flack pointed out.

"So she is a Princess?" Teagen asked her father.

"Maybe Princess of the NYPD." Flack submitted.

Mia tilted her head at him, her hands on her hips unimpressed.

"I've really got to go." Mia told them, darting towards the door.

"At least call a cab or something." Flack said, smoothing Teagen's hair.

"I will from the foyer." Mia informed him, slipping her cell phone out of her bag.

It was Flack's turn to look unimpressed.

"So I will see you soon." she nodded at Flack, and then to Teagen. "It was nice meeting you, kid."

She managed to edge out of the door in time for Teagen to comment she didn't know the NYPD had Princesses. She'd been ridiculous coming here. She felt anxious and humiliated. What the hell had she been doing back there? She used to be unflappable but now she was turning into butter every time that man touched her. He hadn't even put his tongue in her mouth...

Mia did not want to think about Flack's tongue in her mouth.

Instead she thought about cases and the bottle of wine she had chilling in her fridge back at home as she waited for her cab to arrive.

_**Woot I have two days off work. Unfortunately I am somewhat half deaf at the current moment due to an ear problem, which majority sucks.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing. **_

_Sam: lol she does but at the same time she doesn't it's awkward for her. It's not the world she's used to living in. _

_Nik: I think sometimes it's better to talk to someone objectively about it to make sure your not going insane._

_Blue: lol he is and you will get to see that._

_KJL: Everyone gets a mention. Lol what issues?_

_Delko: lol they're fun to write together. Thanks for all the reviews by the way._

_CSI: lol Dom is totally like that. You got it lol._


	47. Chapter 47: Sampson

**AN:**** There's a little femslash towards the end. If you don't like it simply don't read.**

Chapter Forty Seven

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met  
_

_Regina Spektor - Sampson_

Taylor's apartment was dark when she finally unlocked the door and stepped inside. Taylor sighed, running her hands through her hair to push it away from her face as she spotted the left over meal covered in cling film on the work surface. Her name was written in italics on a post it note, along with a smiley face and a cartoon ghost.

At least she wasn't alone tonight, she had someone loving to curl up next to. Someone who would do anything for her in an instant, and vice versa. Her girlfriend always made her feel warm and protected. She wasn't sure how the other woman managed to do it, but whenever she was near Taylor felt stronger, more able to deal with the things that life threw at her.

Taylor liked the glow of the unit lights, hence why she didn't bother flicking on the main light to the kitchen. Instead she peeked down the hallway at her bedroom door. It was closed and the light was off meaning her girlfriend was asleep. Taylor didn't blame her. Her shifts were all over the place.

Satisfying with her deduction, Taylor moved towards the kitchen table and spoke loudly into the air, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression irate.

"Patrick O'Malley, get your dead ass out into the open where I can see you."

It took a few seconds for him to appear, he still looked as handsome as before the day he died although his clothing had changed. He was wearing Tommy Hilfiger Jeans and a white shirt that clung to his toned muscles, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was definitely the guardian angel that most women had wet dreams about.

He also still had the gall to look completely innocent as he popped into the air in front of her.

"You rang?" he drawled using his best Lurch impression.

Taylor rolled her eyes and got right down to business.

"Been anywhere you shouldn't have recently?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Patrick smiled almost sadly and for a second Taylor felt herself falling for the pitiful expression on his face. Yet, the image of Mia gasping for breath outside in the freezing cold snow strengthened her resolve.

"You've been at Mia's." she accused, meeting his gaze.

Patrick shrugged.

"Maybe once... or twice." he muttered, turning his head away like a little boy who'd been caught out.

Taylor hated playing the bad guy. She despised it, but she had to enforce this. Mia's mental health was at stake. She'd been where Mia was, except she'd been worse, after Maddie's death she'd had a mental breakdown because she simply kept seeing her ghost.

"It's been a lot Patrick. The poor woman's freaking out because she thinks she's going crazy." Taylor informed him, shaking her head.

"At least it shows she still thinks about me." he snorted, matching her stance.

Taylor felt her jaw drop, before the anger surged through her and replaced her surprise.

"Are you really that self centered? Is that what this is really about? You being remembered. Is that why you're tormenting her?!" Taylor replied shrilly.

"Tormenting? I'm comforting her. You wanna know what she was doing those times I 'tormented' her? She was crying Taylor. She was in tears because she misses me. I thought I was helping her."

"You're not helping her at all, you're making it worse. She can feel you Patrick! When you reach out and touch her, she feels it and she thinks she'd going nuts. If you don't stop doing it, she is going to actually go nuts!" Taylor snapped. "She thinks she's losing her god damn mind, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Do you know what it feels like to see the woman you love hurting and not be able to do anything about it. Do you know how frustrating it is to know that you can't say anything because she can't hear you?" Patrick bellowed.

"No." Taylor said quietly. "No I don't, but you chose this Patrick. You chose to come back here and watch over people instead of staying up there in heaven or whatever the afterlife is."

"I thought they'd let me look after her." he responded softly. "I thought I could look out for her."

"It doesn't work like that, you need to be objective. That chapter of your life is over now; it's those kids you watch over who are important. They can't look after themselves." Taylor reminded him gently.

"I know." he muttered, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I know."

"You can't visit Mia anymore Patrick, you really can't." Taylor clarified. "Otherwise she'll never move on and she'll be like that creepy old woman from Jane Eyre. She'll never be happy. I think you know that that's not right. Deep in your heart I think you now what you have to do."

"But I've sacrificed so much..." he said, shaking his head and meeting Taylor's gaze with his own woeful expression.

"You just have to sacrifice a little bit more." she requested. "You need to do it for Mia."

Patrick sucked in a breath through his teeth, she could tell he was angry but more so he was upset. It hurt to let go the one last thing he was clinging to. He loved Mia, he would always love Mia, but he could see he was making her ill. He was making her doubt herself, in the end he would make her crazy.

"I'll do it for Mia." he agreed, clenching his jaw he faded out before Taylor could even utter goodnight.

* * *

It wasn't long after that, that she made her way to bed. Her heart was heavy. The events of tonight had brought back some things, some feelings that she thought she had let go of. She'd done the right thing. There was no question of that in her mind, she just wished the damned Powers That Be would find someone else to do their own dirty work from now on and leave her in peace for a little while.

She crept into the bedroom, letting the door click shut quietly behind her. She's kicked off her shoes and was fumbling with the zipper on her dress when she felt a presence behind her and warm hands sliding down her arms gently.

"Here, let me help." the sleepy voice said.

Taylor sighed tilting her head back towards the ceiling as the zipper descended with expert precision.

"I was trying not to wake you." she uttered, letting the dress drop to the floor.

"I was listening out for you. You manage to talk O'Malley out of his stalker habits?"

"You heard that?" Taylor questioned turning around to face Aiden Burn.

"I heard one side of it." Aiden told her, letting her eyes take in Taylor's lithe, half naked body.

"It's been a tough night." Taylor told her, as Aiden handed her the NYPD t-shirt she knew the other woman liked to sleep in.

"I gathered that from the conversation you were having." Aiden remarked, bending over the bed to pull back the quilt entirely, for them both to climb in.

Taylor smiled, catching a glimpse of Aiden's black panties under the long shirt as the other woman climbed onto the bed. Taylor followed suit, crawling in next to the raven haired beauty before pulling the quilt covers over them both. As the two of them lay in the darkness, Taylor curled up into a ball on her side facing away from Aiden, her mind rolled over everything that had happened over the last few hours. Had she said the right things, or had she created a train wreck?

"It must be bad if you're sleeping like that." Aiden said, propping her head up on her arm.

"You ever wonder why you?" Taylor said into her pillow.

"Is this the ghosts, or something else?" Aiden questioned, resting her head in the crook of Taylor's neck.

She wrapped her arm around Taylor's waist and curled her body around Taylor's warm frame. She felt the tension start to unwind within the other woman. Taylor's t-shirt had ridden up. Aiden's lips brushed her shoulder blade tenderly as her fingers stroked patterns on Taylor's flat stomach.

"Hm, that makes me feel a lot better." Taylor mumbled as Aiden's lips planted butterfly kisses on her throat.

"I know." Aiden smirked guiding Taylor onto her back.

Taylor found herself staring into smokey brown eyes. Aiden's fingertip traced the shape of Taylor's bottom lip as her hand slid played with the waist band of the Wonder Woman panties. Taylor arched and writhed underneath Aiden's touch as her fingers pushed her panties aside and caressed her wet core.

"Hm, you're all wet." Aiden murmured as Taylor pulled the t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"Maybe you'd better do something about that." Taylor gasped as Aiden cupped her breasts and licked up the space between them.

Her fingers raked the sheets as Aiden did things to her body that no one else could. Her heart was singing, she could hear Aiden's moans joining her own. They were both naked, their skin slick with sweat as they moved against each other.

Nothing could beat this feeling; the sense of completion that filled the both of them was undeniable.

This was how love felt.

This was bliss.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Our internet is broken at home! So I won't be able to post as much!**_

_**Special thanks to my beta Sparky, and to Ax for lending me Tay.**_

_CSI: lol she originally went over to talk but he distracted her with his comment. Lol it's not that bad when the two of them catch up, it's actually kinda nice._

_Hist: lol I hope you still enjoy it no matter what happens._

_Sam: lol I wanted to give her some personality, I don't wont her written like some sissy ass stereotypes of kids._

_Laurisha: Hey, real life is like that._

_Delko: lol I completely understand about the phone thing. I check for reviews on my phone. Lol I wanted to show where Flack's priorities lay. He didn't follow Mia because his child is more important._

_KJL: lol you made me smile. I wish she was a real person. Her personality is completely made by me but if your looking for what she looks like google Alicia Witt._

_Blue: lol I'm glad you like it!_

_Nik: lol it just felt like something Flack would say. Which in turn threw her off completely._


	48. Chapter 48: Positive

Chapter Forty Eight

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_Rihanna - Disturbia_

The locker room wasn't busy. The air was cold, as it usually was in such a low part of the building. Mia and Sam were the only two people in there, Sam had showered from a particularly gruesome crime scene and Mia was changing into her street clothes after a case involving dead Brides and poisoned clothes. She hoped that taught people a lesson about buying second hand clothes as she changed into jeans, boots and a cream gypsy style shirt.

"I hear you met Teagan the other night." Sam remarked, her head flipped upside down as she towel dried her hair.

Mia groaned inwardly. She'd hoped she'd managed to get away with her antics the other night, but apparently not.

"You guys have a cute kid." Mia commented, hoping to change the subject.

Her foot rested on the bench as she tightened the laces on her boots before tying them into a bow.

"So you go around to Don's often?" Sam asked curiously, peering at Mia through the towel.

"Nope, just once. It won't happen again." she muttered, as she moved onto the other shoe.

"I think you'd be good for him." Sam stated, flipping her hair back so it was wet and tousled.

Mia snorted, stuffing her clothes from the gym she'd attended before work into her hold all. She didn't bother folding them when she was simply going to wash them again. She'd been hanging out in the laundry room or at the front desk a lot more recently since she'd stopped getting everything dry cleaned.

Alex had showed her how to work the machine, and then the two of them had had coffee while she'd waited. He also supplied some yummy pastries from the bakery across the road, he always had her favorite chocolate éclair. Her diet had gone out the window when she'd started dating Patrick.

It was Patrick who'd also told her, her diet was verging on an eating disorder.

"I don't think it works like that." Mia responded, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

"You trying to tell me it's more complicated? If it helps I think he likes you." Sam offered with a small smile, yanking her shirt over her head.

"He also likes beer." Mia pointed out, straightening up.

"You're being awkward." Sam remarked, folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mia said rubbing her hands over the goose bumps on her bare arms.

"You don't feel comfortable with the subject." Sam observed. "But you seem comfortable with Don."

"I am comfortable with Don, but I'm just not ready to break out of that comfort zone." Mia gestured to an imaginary circle around her.

"I'd be okay with it, you know if that's a factor. In fact, you'd be the only one of his girlfriends I'd actually like." Sam informed her, withdrawing a hairbrush from the top shelf and running it through her hair.

"Uh huh," Mia responded. "You two have a lot of history there. You have a kid. I'm not good with kids." Mia reminded her, pulling a face.

"You pick it up as you go along. I had no idea what the hell to do with a baby when Teagan came along. I was scared shitless." Sam admitted.

"They say when a baby is born, so is a mother." Mia told her, hefting her gym bag onto her shoulder.

"Ain't that..."

The door to the locker room swung open, clattering against the back wall as several people entered the room.

The first was a woman in her mid forties, her jet black hair pulled back into a tight bun as she stepped inside. She was wearing a navy blue suit with a matching skirt, her turquoise shirt was genuine silk. Mia didn't think it went well with the suit, the pointy high heels however gave her an assertive edge.

Behind her an older man followed, his brown hair was peppered with gray. His suit was more expensive than the woman's. Mia guessed he was the more senior of the two.

Stella stood behind them, her athletic frame leaning in the doorway. Her mouth was set in a thin, grim line, her forehead was furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of the lead Detective's head with malice.

"Detective Auster?" the man questioned.

Mia offered up a finger wave, her eyebrow arched.

"Erm... Hi." she addressed the pair almost nervously.

There was something about these two that seemed off, that made her feel anxious. A badge was already out and flashing in her face before she had the chance to read it.

"Detective Curtis," he introduced himself. "And Detective Winterbourne. Internal Affairs."

Mia balked at the words, her expression turning bank as her self defense mechanism kicked into gear.

"Internal Affairs? Just what is this about?" Sam asked, stepping in front of Mia to create a barrier between her and the damage IAB usually brought with them.

"That's between us and Detective Auster. I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." Curtis sniped at Sam.

Sam's eyes strayed to Stella. The Greek nodded her assent looking more unhappy at the presence of IAB than Mia did. Sam ground her teeth before obliging, taking up residence along side Mia. Mia found that somewhat comforting.

"We're going to search your locker." Curtis informed Mia.

"Yeah, sure whatever you need." Mia shrugged, hiding her uneasiness.

It was the woman, Winterbourne that stepped forward. Her hands were already covered in latex gloves as she opened the locker door. It was degrading to have someone go through her stuff. She watched Winterbourne sift through her clean underwear, her spare clothes, her shampoo, magazines and deodorants. There wasn't anything in there, she knew that, but still her chest was tightening. There was a sick sense of premonition deep inside her, and Mia didn't like it.

Winterbourne removed her cherry blossom make up bag, the one she used to touch up her make up after a scene, or before court. Mia ran through a mental inventory, eyeliner, eyebrow, concealer, powder, mascara, blusher and a lip balm.

Winterbourne unzipped it, Mia felt herself holding her breath. Winterbourne's gaze lingered on something in the make up bag, her narrow fingers grabbed something and yanked it out.

Mia's eyes went wide, she felt herself stiffen and she was unable to speak as Winterbourne held up the baggie of white powder triumphantly.

Curtis already had a drug test kit out, Winterbourne used the spatula to scoop out a small amount of the powder onto the white test kit before squirting the clear solution onto the pallet.

Mia's heart stopped as the liquid turned blue.

Winterbourne turned her head towards Curtis.

"Detective Auster just popped positive for cocaine."

* * *

Mac's office was more formidable than usual, Mia found it daunting. The pictures on the wall seemed intimidating. The template of Mac's career was here, the essence of who he was. It was scary sitting on the other side of that desk. Mac was leaning forward in his chair, his hands clasped together as he analyzed her.

Mia sat with her had tilted downwards, her hands resting on her lap. Outside she appeared, calm, controlled and cool. Inside, she was a raging storm of emotions. Above all there was sadness, a soul destroying sadness.

This would be it for her. Mac had told her at the beginning of her probation she was only allowed one strike. This, she knew, would be it. All the work, all the effort, all the joy, the heartache and the compassion, it would all come to an end. And then what?

"I don't know how the drugs got in my locker Mac, I don't do drugs." Mia spoke quietly, very aware she sounded like someone out of a sitcom.

"They'll be a full investigation into it, until then you're suspended until further notice." Mac stated, ducking his head and picking up his pen to scrawl on the paper in front of him.

Mia sat still in position, staring at him stunned.

"Is that it?" Mia asked, her voice indignant. "No reassurances, no 'we'll do our best'."

Mac barely acknowledged her words. He raised his eyes for a brief second.

"I told you it's subject to investigation." Mac repeated. "Whether I believe you or not is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?" Mia felt her voice raise as her temper piqued. "This is my career on the line, my reputation."

Mac glanced up from his papers as Mia rose to her feet.

"You need to calm down and let IAB handle this." Mac informed her rationally.

"IAB?! IAB are preparing to sell me down the river Mac. They are going to take my badge!" Mia responded shrilly, her hands on her hips. "You know what?"

Mia unclipped the badge from her belt and set it on the desk between them. It glistened in the light, she felt like she was giving up a part of herself. Yet, she'd rather give it up than have it cruelly snatched away.

"You can hand it to them yourself." Mia snarled before darting towards the door and yanking it open.

She slammed the door shut behind her, the glass vibrated in the frame from the force of her anger.

Burning hot rage pursed through her as she strode through the lab, her fists clenched and eyes blazing. Danny was watching her. She could see his eyes peeking over the folder as she moved past him. His hand shot out to grab her arm.

To stop her? Calm her down? She didn't know and at the end of the day she didn't care.

Mia tore her arm away from his grip.

"Don't touch me." she screamed. "Stay the hell away from me, all of you!"

The elevator was already on the floor, doors opening, the cool empty space beckoning. She stepped inside and pushed the button for the lobby, feeling all eyes on her as the doors closed.

She'd never been violent, she lost her temper rarely. So when the palm of her hand slammed against the wall of the elevator she knew how close she was to losing it. Her control was slipping and she needed a release. She needed to vent her frustration, her rage was imminent. She needed to find away to tame it, to suppress it.

Jesus, she needed a drink.

Mia rubbed her hands over her face.

She just needed to get the hell out of this building, and get herself a drink.

_**Hey guys, internet is still down. Found an awesome new song for Mia and the man of your choice. Listen to Love Story by Taylor Swift.**_

_KJL: Flack can't be in every scene. Lol why barefoot soccer?! I tried to wear in my new leather shoes in work, worst idea ever!_

_History: lol I bet this was more interesting._

_CSI: lol I already started the thing and another one called 'Between Two Men' _

_Nik: I feel sorry for him too. _

_Sam: lol that relationship was ideal in my mind._

_Blue: lol at the min only Sam really knows._

_Dreamer: Aiden is still working there! And she won't be leaving. Linds isn't a factor._


	49. Chapter 49: Of Bars and Bankers

Chapter Forty Nine

_I'm the perfect disaster  
You can't stop me  
Coming faster and faster  
But you just watch me_

_Saving Jane - Supergirl_

The bar was almost deserted when Mia got there. It was the wrong time of day for bar hopping so she knew she wouldn't have to fight to get an actual drink. There were a few occupants in the booths at the back. Solo drinkers washing away their woes.

The bar was upper class, but old fashioned. That's why she loved it, it was homely and traditional. Just the sort of place cops in the nineteen twenties would have frequented. Now frequented by an Ex-cop, she thought as she pushed open the door and made her way inside.

Mia slid onto a stool at the bar. She'd taken a cab over here, the last thinking she needed was to get picked up drunk driving on the way home.

"Hey cutie, I haven't seen you here in while. How's it been going?" Paul the bartender asked as he took a glass out for her and set it on the wooden surface.

Mia said nothing, she simply slipped the black American Express card out of her wallet and slid it across the bar towards him. Paul's eyes went wide, as he took it, his expression pitying as he looked at the small red head.

He knew when someone was having a hard time and right now he knew that this girl he hadn't seen in over a year needed a little something extra special.

"You on the hard stuff?" he asked, studying her downcast expression.

"Start me with tequila and then switch me to bourbon." she requested. "And if you can put me in a cab at the end of the night, that would be much obliged."

Paul acknowledged her words with a nod; it wasn't unusual for him to get requests like that. Later on he would have a lot more bar staff in, he would make sure she was looked after. He pulled out a shot glass and began filling it with the most expensive bottle of tequila that he owned. A woman of quality deserved the finer stuff.

"So bad day?" he asked, pushing the glass towards her.

Mia took hold of the glass between her delicate fingers, twisting it as she spoke.

"You have no idea." she shuddered at the image of Winterbourne holding up that baggie of coke.

Mia tipped back her head, along with the tiny shot glass. The liquid burned on the way down. She didn't bother with the lemon or the salt. Instead she used her fingertip to wipe the moisture off of her lips before turning the glass upside down and sliding it towards Paul.

"You wanna start on the bourbon?" he asked, bottle already in hand.

Mia nodded her assent.

Paul clunked two ice cubes into a glass before filling it to the brim with the amber colored liquid and pushing the glass back towards Mia. The first drink was always a big one and the rest he would usually water down a little bit. He would not be watering down Mia's drinks tonight. The girl looked like she needed to forget, and to be fair she was a good paying customer when she was actually here.

"Your phone is ringing." Paul pointed out as she took a long sip of the drink.

The tension flooded out of her body for a moment, before hitting her again. She took anther sip and the same thing happened. She wondered why the relief didn't stay, why it only happened when she drank. Her left hand went to the back pocket of her pants she withdrew the Blackberry with finesse before squinting at the caller I.D and flicking the phone off.

"Boyfriend?" Paul asked curiously, trying to work out what the hell her problems were.

"Ex boyfriend, from way, way, way back." Mia said, sliding her phone into her purse and zipping it shut.

"We talking about that kid from college you used to sneak into my bar with?" Paul smiled in memory, thinking about the havoc the two of them used to cause.

"Danny." she murmured, pushing the now empty glass towards Paul. "His name is Danny."

"Whatever became of Danny? Never did thank the kid for breaking up that bar fight." Paul said thoughtfully, refilling Mia's glass.

"He became a cop, a crime scene investigator. He works for the NYPD. He broke his wrist back in college and couldn't turn pro." Mia conveniently forgot to mention, it was said bar fight that had broken Danny's wrist.

"What about you? What have you been doing with yourself? I miss not having you in here for drinks with the banker's crowd. You certainly livened it up." Paul reminded her.

Mia bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, before shaking her head a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Those guys can never make up dares the way I do. All they wanted was a table dance, I just added a little bit of spice." Mia smirked, before slugging back the bourbon.

"So seriously what have you been doing with yourself?" Paul asked, refilling her glass, and taking a seat on his own stool on the other side of the bar.

"NYPD." she stated, taking another gulp of her bourbon.

"I meant your job, not who." Paul told her humorously.

Mia scowled at him and it was at that moment Paul kicked himself. She was being serious. He never thought he'd see the day that she actually made something of herself.

"I was a CSI up until..." she checked her watch. "Two hours ago, now I'm back to party girl and socialite whore."

Mia groaned out loud at the thought, she didn't want to go back to the parties, the drink and eventually the sex. Yet it seemed like her life was mapped out for her like that, and she had very little control over it now.

"Hey, I'm sure you're not a whore, a little promiscuous maybe." Paul said, tipping his hand from side to side.

Mia swirled her glass around so the ice clattered against each other.

"So your back to doing what you do best?" Paul asked, refilling the glass from the bottle of bourbon.

Mia snorted, before snapping her head back and draining the glass.

"Getting drunk and sleeping around?" she drawled, feeling the alcohol beginning to take effect.

Paul lent in close pointing at the group of people who just entered. It was a group of boisterous young men, all clad in expensive suits. Mia recognized their type. A few glanced over at the bar. A wolf whistle came her way; she rolled her eyes and ignored it, watching as they squeezed into a booth nearby.

"Actually I was talking about the banker's crowd that just walked in. I bet you'd give them run for their money." Paul prompted, a knowing look on his face, before he slid a pack of cards across the table to Mia.

Mia grinned, picking up her drink and rising to her feet, the cards in her left hand.

"I think I better head over and introduce myself." she winked, before striding over to the booth to initiate a game of strip poker with the bunch of bankers.

* * *

_**I thought she needed to have a little bit of fun after a hard day. The internet is back!**_

_CSI: There are no links yet. Isn' that the question on everybody's lips._

_History: So am I!_

_Dreamer: I love Aiden so I am defo keeping her in._

_Maddy: lol I was unsure about the coke thing. I'm glad it's not like a soap! That's what I was worried about._

_Nik: lol no it was not Alex, why would he do that? You have to wonder who has motive, and who works for the NYPD, maybe a a receptionist._

_KJL: lol which is sad because her and Danny have a lot of chemistry. You won't get a Flack scene for a little while._

_Sam: lol it's a good question._

_Blue: lol the mom has a good motive but no means to do so. It's not two faced it's for the greater good!_


	50. Chapter 50: The Cavalry

Chapter Fifty

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
Im exposed  
And its no big surprise  
Dont you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand_

_No Doubt - Just a Girl_

The door was open to Mac's office. Sam found herself standing in the doorway, fists clenched. She was fuming, she was utterly furious at the way the investigation was being handled. Mia was her friend, she was her colleague and Mac wasn't doing a damn thing about the charges that were being trumped up against her. For Christ's Sake IAB hadn't even dusted her locker to see if there were any other prints.

Mia didn't do coke. Sam knew that from one of the nights before Patrick's death and they'd been talking about drugs. The both of them had done some pot a few times, Sam in her college years and Mia in her socialite days, but the two of them were totally drug free. Mia had been offered harder stuff at her parties, but she never went for it because she hated the idea of not being in control of herself.

Mac was hunched over his desk, concentrating deeply on the paperwork in front of him, a frown etched on his face when she spoke.

"So you're selling her down the river?" Sam said, stepping into the room and closing he door.

Mac looked up from his paperwork and fixed Sam with a cold gaze.

"I'm not selling anyone down the river, I'm reviewing the facts." he informed her stonily.

"Which facts Mac? She says she didn't do it and I believe her." Sam stated, already aware that it was not enough.

"It's a lot more complicated than you think Sam, there's an assault charge been brought up against Mia. It highlights her erratic behavior." Mac spoke without portraying any emotion.

Sam's head snapped up, that was the first she'd heard of the assault. Mia was even tempered. She was mouthy, Sam gave her that, but she'd never lashed out, not even when she was given cause too. Sam had almost murdered Jenny for her after some of the things she'd heard the other woman saying to Mia in the hallways. Yet somehow Mia managed to keep her head high and her dignity intact.

"Assault charge? You know she would never ever do that. I mean she doesn't even like to be rough with perps. That's one of her faults, I worry she'd not rough enough." Sam told him. "It was you that expressed that concern."

"She's been under a lot of emotional stress recently." Mac pointed out.

"Are you telling me she snapped, that she couldn't take it anymore so she battered someone?" The words sounded alien and out of place in relation to the person they were talking about. "What did she do?"

"She did this." Mac slid a picture across the table towards Sam, she stood over it reviewing the bruising with interest.

"Jenny O'Malley." Sam murmured, her fingers tracing the pattern.

"It's all over the right of her face." Mac pointed out, Sam felt the seeds doubt niggling at him.

"It looks almost brutal." Sam uttered, studying the shape and the discoloration.

"It doesn't look good for Mia, shooting off like that, and not answering her phone. IAB have questions to ask her. They're writing her off as we speak." Mac told Sam, shaking his head.

"You don't believe she did this?" Sam asked, dropping down into the seat across from him, the picture in her hands.

"I believe that Jenny's been hounding her, and if I was Mia I would have snapped by now." Mac clarified.

"Mia wouldn't do this, Mac. You should know that, besides the bruising looks odd." Sam remarked dismissively.

"You noticed that too?"

"It looks rectangular. I've seen a lot of abuse victims and the only way you get bruising like that is from a door." Sam stated, tilting her head to get a better look.

"Jenny said that Mia punched her, she was waiting for her in the parking garage after her shift yesterday evening." Mac said reading from the statement.

Sam frowned, pulling a face as she spoke.

"That doesn't seem right, I'm sure Mia had plans yesterday evening, she was headed up to Queens."

"What's in Queens?" Mac asked.

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know I just remember her mentioning it and then seeing her heading to the subway. I was late for picking Teagan up." Sam said, kicking herself for not paying much attention.

"You think you can do some work, proving that the bruising is from a door?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah sure, if you think it will help." Sam nodded, holding the photo to her chest.

"I've got Chad working on a print we found matching the latex gloves that were used to handle the baggie." Mac said, returning to his paperwork.

Sam stared at him dumbfounded for a second before responding.

"Say what now?"

"There was a powdered residue on the baggie of coke and on the zipper of Mia's make up bag. I found latex gloves in the trash can outside the locker room. They were powdered, ones we don't use in the lab, we turned the gloves inside out to give us a finger print. We're running it through the employee database now." Mac informed her, straightening the papers. "I need the results on the bruising ASAP, if we're going to present a case supporting Mia. We could do with her telling us what she was doing on Thursday night."

Sam suddenly realized what Mac had been doing all this time. He knew that only an employee of the NYPD could have got into the locker room and put the coke in Mia's make up bag, so he'd discreetly gone about proving her innocence in order to catch that person. He'd been working all that time to back her up. Sam realized she had underestimated him greatly.

"Danny is trying to track her down; her cell phone's off so we can't use the GPS tracker in it." Sam told him, raising to her feet and heading towards the door.

She was eager to get some comparison shots of bruising like this to put forward as evidence.

"She is certainly making it harder for herself." Mac grumbled, his head bowed.

Sam paused, her hand resting on the door handle before she turned her body back towards him.

"Wouldn't you if you thought the whole lab had turned against you?" Sam returned, an eyebrow raised.

"I could have handled it better." Mac admitted.

"I think Mia's a lot more sensitive than she lets on. I think she still feels like the outsider sometimes. She thought you weren't backing her up and that's what got to her. You made her feel like she wasn't part of the team." Sam explained to him.

"She is part of the team and when Danny tracks her down, we'll see if her story checks out." Mac conceded.

Sam smiled at he older man before, cradling the photograph close to her chest and stepping out of Mac's office.

She had work to do and innocence to prove.

_**Sorry it's been a while peeps, I have been really busy with a few things at the moment. SO I hope your all well!**_

_**Special thanks to sparky for betaing!**_

_Science: This is just an inbetween chapter, thanks for the review!_

_Sam: lol it goes a little like Danny walks into a bar..._

_Maddy: lol damn you and your facts, I will be mindful of that. Thankies!!!_

_KJL: lol thats not for a few chapters. Lol Did you have a nice time in Boston?_

_History: You'll have to wait and see._

_Nik: lol I would drown my sorrows and this chapter should be a big hint._

_Blue: You'll have to wait and see._


	51. Chapter 51: Poker Face

Chapter Fifty One

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Lady Gaga – Poker Face_

The bar was packed and heaving to near maximum capacity when Danny pushed his way through the door and into the interior. He was clutching at straws at the minute. Since Mia had gotten back into his life he hadn't really bothered to hang out with her much. He had no idea where her local haunts were or what she did with her spare time.

However, he had remembered this bar just around the corner from Mia's place that the two of them used to frequent. The two of them had run a little wild back then, he had good memories of this bar and of those times. He knew it was a long shot that Mia would come back here but right now it was his only shot.

The only problem was that the place was so full he couldn't make out anyone's faces. He strode past the booth of bankers who were all cheering outrageously at something.

Jesus Christ, Danny hated City Bankers.

"Hey Danny Boy, long time no see. I was just saying to your girl Mia before we haven't seen enough of you two over here." Paul the barman shouted out as Danny fought his way to the bar.

"Mia's here?" Danny yelled over the noise.

"Over by the rowdy Investment bankers." Paul said, pressing a black American Express card into Danny's hand.

Danny stared at it alarmed, rising his eyebrows in question.

"Tell Mia her drinks are on the house, she's raked in enough money off those guys over there to keep the business running for the next year." Paul told Danny.

"Just like old times." Danny muttered to himself before turning to face the horde of bankers ahead of him.

They were cheering now, and Danny felt it echoing ominous thoughts about the past. He could see Mia amongst them, her head tipped back in laughter, a guy on each side as she clutched the playing cards to her pale chest. She was exposed; her shirt was resting on the center of the table. Her black silk bra fitted her like it was a second skin. Many of the bankers had their shirts off; one was stripped down to his underwear.

There was something so familiar about the way she laughed, the way her eyes twinkled mischievously before she lay the cards down and cheered. Another banker took his tie off. The wad of the money and clothing in the middle was almost enough to make Danny's eyes pop out. Mia gathered it to her more out of necessity than out of greed. It would all end up in the poor box after the game. She never kept any of it, and the clothes...

Sometimes they made their way back to their owners.

Danny saw one of the bankers lean in, the guy pulling out his pockets insinuating he had no more money in them. He was whispering in her ear now, and Danny already knew what he was offering in payment. It was time to step in.

His badge was already in hand as he pushed his way towards the crowd and then through it. At the sight of the glistening emblem, many members of the group stepped aside, their eyes wide and expressions guilty. H found himself looking down at Mia from across the table. The half naked Investment Banker's arm was slung over her shoulders although Danny took the time to notice Mia wasn't paying much attention to him. She only had eyes for Danny as he stepped up and he felt a sick little thrill run through him at the thought.

"Mia." he tutted.

"Danny." she responded, eyebrows raised, a sultry smile spreading across her lips.

He slapped his badge on the wooden table.

"Get your shirt and your money, I'm taking you home." he told her, ignoring the stares they were getting from the bankers.

Mia shrugged her shoulders, somehow managing to make it look sexy as she exaggerated a sigh.

"Whatever you say, Detective." she uttered licking her lips in a way that sent Danny's lower body almost insane.

Repressing a shudder, he watched as she reached forward and plucked the cream colored shirt off the table much to the objection of the other men at the table.

"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." the half naked banker by her side said as Mia slipped the shirt around her shoulders.

Her pretty face turned up to meet his eyes, her lips pursing into a cute little pout. His eyes were on her lips and Danny could see hunger in his eyes as his eyes dipped lower into her curves. A spark of jealousy fluttered in his chest, he grabbed his badge off the table, a snappy biting remark about to erupt from his lips. Mia instead got there first.

"Baby, there isn't a chance on this earth you'd be able to keep up with me." she informed him, shrugging off his arm and raising to her feet, fingers working aptly to fasten the buttons.

Her hand reached out and she scooped the money off the table into her purse leaving the hoard of City Bankers gaping as she squeezed out of the booth and linked her arm with Danny's. Considering the day she had had she was merry. Danny marveled at that. He took out the American Express and handed it to her.

"Paul said your drinks are on the house." he told her leading her out of the bar and into the street.

"Cool." Mia responded, her hand digging in her purse searching for the keys.

"Mia. I was the one that drove here." Danny reminded her patting the hood of the SUV.

"Ok." Mia responded compliantly, before resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

"You ever wonder…"

Danny cut Mia off before she could continue. "No, no I don't." he answered, holding open the door to the SUV and helping her in to it.

It took him a few more minutes to find a gap in the traffic and climb into the driver's side of the car. He sat there for a second, before pulling his seatbelt across his body and ensuring Mia had done the same.

"Where to?" he asked her, wrapping his fingers around the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna let you make that decision. The money needs a good home, and I know you know somewhere that needs a new roof, or toys or something." she said wrapping the bundle of money in a hair tie before tossing it in the back seat.

"Mia, that's got to be a couple of thousand." Danny said, frowning at her words.

"One thousand five hundred and eighty six. I let the half naked one keep the nickels." Mia informed him.

"Looks like he was willing to trade a little more than that." Danny stated, using the key to start the ignition.

Mia rested her head against the window, the cool glass soothing against her skin. It was refreshing, but she was tired. Her skin was red hot and she felt the heat rushing through her. Desire, she remembered, this was what happened when she was drunk. Her skin would flush and her hormones ran wild. She was emotionally unstable right now. Too much happened today, and the alcohol was obscuring her insight into these emotions. She was emotionally drained.

"I didn't want that, not from him." Mia said quietly, closing her eyes against the brightness of the lights outside.

Danny glanced at her sidelong. Her legs were drawn up underneath her; she was resting against the door of the SUV. He could see her reflection in the glass; she was worn down, anxiety knotting in her shoulders.

"It'll turn out okay," he told her, reaching out and patting her knee.

"I can't believe how quickly it turns." she murmured. "Twelve hours ago we were working the Wedding Embalming case and now I'm out on my ass, hustling City Bankers out of money for charity."

"Could be worse. You're not out on the streets, hiring your self out. Although you would probably make a lot more salary wise." he said thoughtfully, his brain pulling him into the world of high class escorts.

"Stop fantasizing." Mia uttered.

"About you or in general?" Danny countered.

Mia actually looked contemplative for a second.

"What do you imagine me doing?" Mia asked curiously, giving Danny her full attention.

Danny's hands gripped the steering wheel just that little bit harder. "That's between me and my bed sheets." Danny informed her.

"Did it go a little something like this?" Mia murmured.

Danny twisted his head towards Mia, her jeans were unzipped. He watched as her slim fingers slipped down the front of her black silk panties, she was clean shaven. Her body arched in the leather seat as she bit her bottom lip. Her skin flushed as her fingers caressed her own sweet wetness.

"You gonna make me crash." Danny breathed, struggling not to each out and touch her as she writhed in the seat.

She moaned out loud in response. He remembered what she was like when she was drunk, wild and responsive, there were no boundaries, no inhibitions. His cock was rock hard and pressing against his jeans.

"Danny." she panted.

Danny's head turned back to her. He knew what the look on her face meant, the way her skin glistened as she let out another gasp, rotating her hips back and forward. Her eyes were bright and on his, as she parted her lips and spoke.

"I'm close." she whispered.

Danny slammed his foot down on the accelerator and made the drive to Mia's apartment in record time.

_**Yo peeps, as usual a busy week. Enjoy the chapter. **_

_Hist: Thanks I didn't think anyone was still reading FK. Lol you have to let people know that there's help at hand._

_Nik: lol but who planted the coke._

_Blue: I don't blame you for the whole DA thing, and lol you'll see._

_CSI: Right at the bar!_

_Ax: Nice to know your still your reviews make me smile._

_KJL: What do you mean about hooking up?_

_Sam: lol That is a fun chapter!_


	52. Chapter 52: Please Take Me Home

Chapter Fifty Two

_Oh no it happened again,  
she's cool, she's hot, she's my friend  
I tried for hours if so,  
you leave me no where to go_

She's unstoppable, unpredictable  
I'm so jaded, calculated, wrong

_Blink 182 – Please Take Me Home_

As it turned out in the end, Danny couldn't wait any longer. Just listening to Mia's tiny whimpers and hearing the rustle of her clothing as her hand touched and teased drove him wild. She had been right about his fantasies, but that was only one of them. In the past they had acted out much more.

The SUV was barely parked, before he released his seat belt and claimed her lips in a savage kiss. Mia responded instantly, her tongue thrusting into his mouth, exploring as his lips bruised hers. She tugged her hand from her panties, and let her fingertips trial up along the inside of his shirt, touching and caressing those firm muscles underneath the fabric.

His own hand plunged into her underwear; he could feel the satin against the back of it as Mia shifted allowing him easier access. She was soaking, the juices from her excitement coated his fingers as he slid two of them deep inside of her core. His thumb rested on her slick clit lightly massaging the sensitive spot as he pumped his fingers in and out of her wet center.

He heard her cry out as her grip on his t-shirt tightened into a fist. Her face was buried in his neck as her muscles tightened around his nimble fingers. She was coming hard against him, he felt her teeth grazing his skin and shuddered reveling in the emotions that only she created. Her lips were pressed against his throat. He could hear her panting as her hand crept up his thigh and began to stoke his cock through the jeans he was wearing.

Danny removed his fingers from her quivering body, Mia took hold of his hand, she licked up his forefinger, her eyes on his as she tasted herself on him. Danny shuddered while watching her, feeling himself tingle at the sensation.

Her hands strayed down to his belt; she made light work of unzipping his jeans and pulling down his boxers, letting his erection spring to attention. His hand was in her tangled red curls as he guided her head downwards.

Mia's fingers curled around the base of his cock, her lips enveloped the tip of him as she let her tongue flick across the head. Danny moaned, both hands thrust into her hair as she took his entire length in her mouth. Her hand pumped his shaft, matching the motions of her mouth as Danny tugged at her hair, something he remembered she liked.

There was no way he could hold back, his body a slave to her ministrations. Her tongue swirled around the head; her pace began to pick up getting faster. He heard his own breath rasping in his throat as her mouth brought him to the edge, heat sizzling deep inside him.

"Mia." he warned through grinding teeth as his body arched under her.

Mia took him even deeper into her mouth, her hand slipped inside his boxers, cupping his balls. She massaged them gently. Danny couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself coming undone in her hands. He was gasping and the suddenly his whole body exploded. He erupted in her mouth, his body jerking as she licked all the way up his cock, taking all of his load.

Danny slumped back against the leather seat unable to move.

"Fuck." he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

Mia drew away, using a finger tip to remove any telltale signs of their activities.

Danny's hands were already on his jeans fixing the zipper and securing the belt. Mia was already doing the same. She ran her hands through her hair, before turning her head to gaze out of the passenger side window. She could see her reflection in the glass of the car opposite.

When had she started to look so tired? He wondered.

The silence between them was uneasy, Danny didn't have the words to say in order to give her the comfort he knew she needed. Mia didn't know how to ask for it. Danny's words from the other day still ran through her head. And in the end this was just sex.

A meaningless fuck or at least foreplay for the both of them.

"I'll walk you to the door." Danny offered. "Make sure you get in okay."

Mia pursed her lips together before glancing at the money in the back seat.

"You'll make sure it goes to somewhere that needs it?" she questioned tilting her face towards him.

Danny bowed his head so he didn't have to look into her eyes. He didn't want to see the need there, he didn't want to feel the urge to comfort her.

"There's a soup kitchen that could do with that kind of help." he answered off handedly.

Mia opened the car door and stepped outside. Danny moved to do the same before she stopped him.

"I can make it up there alone. Alex will be watching out for me." she said, grabbing her purse.

"You sure?" Danny asked, wondering why he was being persistent.

"Yea." Mia gave him a small smile before stepping back.

"Good night Danny." she uttered before slamming the car door shut.

Danny remained where he was, watching to make sure Mia got to the elevator safely before whispering.

"Goodnight Mia."

_**Just a little bit of love for you guys. It's been really busy for me in RL. Thankies to Sparky for betaing.**_

_CSI: Do you order out your groceries? Thanks for the review._

_Nik: lol its like a hobby for her. Lol you'll have to wait and see._

_Blue: lol thankies I do try._

_KJL: lol since its a story about Mia, those chars won't feature predominantly._

_Sam: lol he would do that. Thanks for the review._

_Lori: did you like this chapter?_


	53. Chapter 53: Near To You

Chapter Fifty Three

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
_

_A Fine Frenzy - Near To You_

The knocking on the door did nothing to ease the pounding in her head as Mia groaned from the position on her stomach. Her mouth was dry and as she raised her head from the pillow and glanced at the alarm clock she was well aware of the possibility she may end up being sick. The noise was sending sharp stabbing pains driving into her skull.

It was 10.24 am...

She was supposed to be in work. Oh my God, she was two hours late for work. That was probably Sam or Mac banging down the door trying to figure out where the hell she was. Mia rolled promptly off the bed, ending up trapped in the sheets on all fours. Shock vibrated through her, usually she slept on the opposite side; she never slept on Patrick's side...

It wasn't Patrick's side anymore she reminded herself. The bed was all hers.

It all came back to her suddenly; the locker check, the bar and then eventually Danny. She shook it off rising to her feet and feeling her skull starting to crack as the knocking continued. Jesus Christ, who the hell would be this persistent?

Each step towards the door was a light bulb flashing in her head.

She was suspended pending further investigation. She had also resigned. She had meant it, she didn't want to work somewhere that didn't have her back and she thought of all people Mac Taylor would have. Yet, her feelings on the subject were mixed.

Mia fought the urge to scream as she made it to the door. She was intolerable when she was hung over, she knew that and she knew especially after yesterday her temper was ready to spark. She tore open the apartment door, her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Flack was standing there, his sky blue eyes wide, his eyebrows arched in surprise. It took Mia a second to register the expression on his face. She followed his gaze, looking down at herself and flushing furiously as she realized she was in fact not wearing any pants. She clad only in a grey AC/DC t-shirt that barely covered her ass. Vaguely she was aware that she hadn't taken off her make up last night.

"I wanted to see if you were up for breakfast." Flack said a smile curving across his handsome features.

His eyes strayed back down to her legs, Mia pursed her lips together feeling overwhelmed.

"Breakfast..." she hesitated before continuing brightly. "Breakfast sounds great."

She held the door open as a silent invitation for him to enter, Flack took it. Mia found herself staring into deep blue ocean filled eyes, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. She took a step back bumping into the back of the sofa with a small yelp. Flack snickered.

"I'll go..." she pointed to her bedroom door unable to finish the sentence.

Jesus Christ want was happening to her? She'd gone speechless like a helpless, little, ambulance chaser.

Flack's attention was already elsewhere. He was analyzing the room, taking in the shreds of her personality and the essence of herself. She remembered he'd never been here before. She wondered if he liked what he saw.

"Nice place." he approved.

"Thanks." she managed to utter before slamming her bedroom door shut.

She took a moment to catch her breath before grabbing the jeans from last night and yanking them on.

There was silence from the other side of the door; Mia wondered what he was doing. Her hands were already in her hair, tying back her unruly curls with a hair tie before she did a once over on her face with a baby wipe and jammed her feet into her black Converses.

It suddenly occurred to Mia she wasn't wearing a bra. She wondered if Flack would notice, and then decided as a detective it was more than likely that he would. She tore her shirt off and hunted around the floor before grabbing the first clean one she could find.

Why she didn't bother to put her laundry away she didn't know.

The t-shirt was back on along with her bra, she snatched up her bag, for once not really giving a shit that it wasn't matching. She opened the door, catching sight of Flack scanning the shelves of her DVD collection.

His eyes were on her suddenly, he couldn't disguise the surprise on his handsome features, nor the way the edge of his lips tilted upwards with just the barest hint of a smile.

"What?" she demanded hands on her hips.

Flack shrugged.

"I've just never seen you looking like that before." Mia's hand went to the back of her neck, a gesture that indicated her worry and her puzzlement.

"Casual." Flack explained. "It looks good."

Mia sighed clasping her purse in front of her as Flack jammed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I just never imagined you in a band shirt and Converses. Its different." he commented as the two of them headed towards the door of the apartment.

"How do you imagine me?" Mia teased, overwhelmed by the sense of déjà vu from last night.

Flack flanked the door as Mia pulled it closed behind them. He raised his eyebrows, a mischievous smirk spreading across his features as he stood closely behind her as she fiddled with the lock. He could smell the jasmine shampoo from here and he found himself fighting the urge to put his hands on her hips and turn her towards him.

"Maybe I'll show you some time." he said huskily from behind her.

Mia turned around to face him, his face was angled towards her, she wanted to reach out and grab his belt buckle to pull him closer. Instead she tilted her face up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Do you promise?" she murmured, her eyes straying to his lips.

A familiar yearning was burning up inside her. She felt the warmth of his hand as it slipped past her arm and rested on her hip. Her body leaned towards him. His lips were on hers, tender and sweet. Flack drew back, his eyes on hers, studying her features, searching for her reaction.

"You're not ready." Flack stated, his thumb caressing along her jaw line.

"You surprised me." Mia grumbled as Flack's fingers trailed down her arm.

His hand caught hers, his fingers entwining with an ease she'd never known. She let him guide her towards the lift. The silence between them was comfortable.

"I could get used to this." she said so quietly she didn't expect him to hear.

She felt his fingers squeeze hers lightly, bringing a smile to her face as she glanced up to see him looking down at her.

"So could I."

_**Hey people, sorry for the gap between chapters. This week has been an utter nightmare, bank holiday weekend sucked, and ended wih me getting into a fight with a customer after he threw a phone at me.**_

_Lori: lol it was a hot chapter, I couldn't help it tho. She's like the wiild char I've never written! I am loving writing her at the moment._

_Blue: lol maybe she's jsut no meant to be with him. I always imagine Flack secretly as a nice guy and Mia needs someone who ahs a bad boy edge and I think Danny could be a real bad Rikki thing gave me a bit of insight into that. Mia is as flawed as he is._

_Nik: I know the feeling. For some reason that pairing works. I was always pro Flack but with this story despite the fact I was trying to make proFlack, Danny and this chem kept appearng, and as you know there's no controlling Mia._

_Sam: lol Are you Team Danny? _

_KJL: lol thankies, it was one of the easiest to write, and here's your Flack fix._


	54. Chapter 54: Face Off

Chapter Fifty Four

_I'm gonna blow everythin' you know  
About Me, Myself and I  
I'm gonna break, really gonna shake  
Your world, turn it upside down  
I'm gonna make sure that you're on the floor  
When the cops will come around_

_Scandal 'Us - Me, Myself and I_

The ladies toilets were the perfect place for Sam to do what she had been planning for the past two hours. The aim of the game was to get Jenny O'Malley alone in the bathroom, which was why she was hiding out in one of the stalls texting furiously on her phone. Sam could prove that Jenny's bruising was caused by a door to the face, she just couldn't prove how the door had actually connected.

Sam was pretty sure that Jenny's injury was self inflicted, although Jenny's statement said that Mia had actually attacked her. Sam wasn't sure about how thorough IAB really were with their investigation so she didn't want to leave any room for them to bumble it.

It wasn't helping that Mia was completely out of the loop. Sam had tried texting and calling but the other woman's phone was turned off. Danny had informed both her and Mac this morning that he had taken Mia home after finding her at some bar in the Upper Eastside, so Sam was comforted by the fact her friend was safe.

She had received a text from Flack not long ago saying he was en route to Mia's to talk her into returning to the Lab in order to talk things over with Mac. The truth was Mia needed a alibi, something creditable that would put her in view of several people. The truth was Sam didn't know where Mia had been heading that day, or if she had looped back.

Sam wouldn't blame Mia for slamming a door in Jenny's face, in face she'd actually have helped set it up. Jenny had been a vindictive bitch since shed discovered Patrick' infidelity, although Sam used that term loosely. After some of the things Sam had heard Jenny say to Mia, or about her she wondered how the hell the other woman kept her cool.

Mia simply stated she was used to it when she'd asked the other woman before shrugging it off. Sam always thought that Jenny was inconsequential to Mia. Mia didn't care enough about the vile woman to register what she was actually saying. Mia's relationship with Patrick had between the two of them; Jenny didn't have a hand in it.

The drugs however...

Mac was playing his cards close to his chest on that one. Whenever Sam asked, he always waved her away and said he was working on it. He even had Chad in on it. No matter how she tried to bribe him, there wasn't a chance in hell she could get a sensible answer.

Thankfully Aiden was back from her vacation today, so Sam would have someone to bounce ideas off, or at least to bitch too. Aiden didn't have a clue what had been going on in the labs the past few days and Sam was hoping to enlighten her. Hawkes was a good listener, but his responses were some times too rational. She needed to steam and vent but with Hawkes he was always soothing, and she found herself calming around him. That was until she got into work and saw Jenny O'Malley working back at the reception desk all over again.

Hiding in the bathrooms was probably not the best idea she'd ever had, but Jenny needed to be knocked down a peg or two, especially after the smug grin she'd been carrying around along with that black eye and the 'I told you so's' she seemed to be issuing left, right and center at people whom had defended Mia from Jenny's onslaught. The other woman needed to be shaken up a little, especially after what she had persistently put her friend through.

Especially since she'd given up the baby for adoption.

The baby that she had used to trap Patrick, the baby she'd used to destroy her friend's relationship. No child should be used that way, and then handed to the system. Sam was disgusted by Jenny O'Malley. She wished Patrick was alive so he could see what had become of his ex-wife; she wished he was here to help out Mia through the rough patches. He's certainly given her the stability she needed in their short relationship.

The two of them had loved each other, she saw little doubt in that, she still remembered her friend's horrified expression as she stared at his twisted body on the road in front of her. Sheldon's remorse at the situation weighed heavily on him, as the situation itself had on Sam.

The door to the bathroom opened, the third time in fifteen minutes and Sam found herself ducking her head underneath the gap between the floor and the stall door in order to get a glimpse of the person's shows. Black spike heels with white stitching and tan tights. Yep, that was Jenny.

Sam heard the other woman pause by the mirrors, obviously checking her make up. Sam unlocked the door to her cubicle and opened the door. Jenny glanced up in the mirror seeing Sam lingering behind her, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"That's some nice bruising you've got going on there." Sam remarked dryly.

Jenny didn't turn around; she merely pursed her lips together and applied more red lipstick.

"You've heard the story by now." Jenny stated taking out her silver compact and flipping it open.

"You know I find it odd now looking at it. It seems almost square, as if you were hit by a door." Sam uttered, watching as Jenny's hand freeze for a second before she dabbed powder on her nose.

"Maybe you should ask Mia what happened." Jenny sniped.

"How about I tell you what happened?" Sam offered, tilting her head to one side. "You slammed a door into your own face, and I have the evidence to prove it."

Jenny swung around to face Sam, her right hand on her hip as she cocked it.

"If that were true you wouldn't be here telling me the focal point for your case." Jenny pointed out.

"Actually I'm here to tell you that H.R is waiting for you at your desk, they want you out by the end of the day. It appears you've been a very naughty girl keeping all those illicit images on your work computer." Samantha tutted, wagging her finger.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she stared at Sam. Her features twisted cruelly as she spoke.

"What the hell happened to you, Sam? Don stopped screwing around with you so you take up with some rich whore and turn on me?"

Sam didn't even think, she simply reacted. Her palm was open as her arm swung connecting suddenly with Jenny's cheek. The noise reverberated through the room as the other woman clasped the side of her face, gasping.

"Jesus Christ, I have been wanted to do that for so god damn long. You deserve worse than this Jenny, for everything you've done. Not just to Mia or Patrick, but to that baby too. You're despicable." Sam snarled before turning her back on the other woman and treading towards the exit.

"Oh, by the way." Sam said, pausing in the doorway. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

_**Thankies to Sparky for betaing and all of you for reading. If your into Law and Order check out my Criminal Intent story!**_

_Sam: lol the poll is exactly level. It's interesting to see people's opinions._

_Laurisha: It's not just Danny that hurts her, it's the other way around. Flack is anything but the perfect guy sometimes!_

_Bear: thankies very much!_

_KJL: lol that made me smile, I'm glad I made you week!_

_Blue: lol I agree. It's what she is in casual time._

_NIk: lol I agree with you, I know what you mean. ALthough I love Danny and Mia!_

_Supernatural: lol Yes he did he got a banning order and abuse back!_

_CSI: Thankies, i'm glad you appreciate my work._

_Dreamer: Thanks!_


	55. Chapter 55: Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter Fifty Five

_Before you take my heart, reconsider  
Before you take my heart, reconsider  
Ive opened the door  
Ive opened the door  
_

_Texas - Summer Son_

The booth was cozy and private near the back of the quiet diner. At this time of day it was empty, and she liked that. She enjoyed the normalcy of this. There were no responsibilities, she was here and now in this moment. Flack was sitting across from her, his leather jacket parked in the seat beside him. His wallet lay in the middle of the table, between their coffee cups and plates of piping hot food.

She had been surprised when he'd paid for breakfast. Usually, it was her that picked up the bill. Men knew she had money, so why not. Having Flack actually pick up the tab, made her realize just how much the expectation from other men irked her. Part of the thing she liked about Flack was the way he treated her. There were no expectations from him, no judging.

Mia set her knife and fork down on the table, before wiping the remaining maple syrup form her chin with a napkin. It had been a long time since she had let her dinner manners lax the way she was now.

"Those pancakes were awesome." Mia uttered blissfully, slumping back in her seat feeling full and contented.

"You're welcome." Flack responded, sipping the black coffee.

"So did you just wanna take me out for breakfast, or do you have an ulterior motive?" Mia inquired, stifling a yawn.

All she wanted was to curl up and nap. Flack made her feel warm inside and safe. He set his coffee cup down, his eyes on her face studying the expressions on her face before staring down at his knotted fingers.

"Actually Mia, we need to talk." Flack told her.

"That," she remarked, "Sounds ominous."

"I want to talk about us." Flack offered opening his hands.

Mia's heart raced in her chest as she rose the cup of tea to her lips and sipped from it. It was strong and sweet, not the usual way she took it but it dulled her hangover and the pounding of her temples.

"That's less ominous." she summarized.

Mia inhaled deeply before leaning forward, her elbows resting on the table. She needed to get this out before it went any further. She needed to say it, to clarify the boundaries.

"Just to warn you I am way past the whole 'Wham, bam. Thank you ma'am' part of my life. Just so you know, since you were all man whoreish and stuff.." Mia informed him, holding up her hands in a defensive manner.

Flack frowned, his eyebrows knotted together slightly perplexed by this new change in demeanor.

"Okay." he breathed shaking off his surprise. "I wasn't thinking, I don't want to do that..."

Flack stumbled over his words, something he hadn't done in a long time. The last time he remembered was in Junior High the time he'd accident knocked Sam's books sailing from her hands playing football in the hall. The first time he met Sam.

"So you don't want sex?" Mia put her palm flat against her chest in mock surprise. "With me?"

"I do..." he responded with a shrug. "Just not right now."

"I'm not asking you to fling everything off the table and screw me right here." Mia told him, patting the surface of the table.

"I would do that you know." Flack teased rising to his feet slowly, and using his arm to shift the dishes across the table. "I can do that right now..."

Mia reached forward, her fingers curling around the cuff of his shirt, and yanked him back down into his seat.

"Down boy." Mia responded as Flack raised his eyebrows at her.

Mia entwined her fingers together and rested her hands upon the table.

"So us." she prompted turning her gaze onto Flacks.

"Do you feel like there's something going on here? Or is it just me?" Flack gestured between the two of them with his right hand.

"Oh... I feel it." Mia informed him, taking a deep breath as she turned her head away.

Flack knotted his fingers together, his bright blue eyes on Mia's expression, studying and analyzing it.

"You're not ready." he stated quietly.

"I..." she hesitated, staring at her hands. "I don't know. Patrick meant a lot to me and now he's dead."

"I can't promise I won't die but I can promise to look after you, if you need a friend or otherwise." Flack told her gently.

"I really want to. You've been there a lot for me." She said doodling on the surface of the table with her fingertip. "And I am attracted to you. I just don't think now is the right time. My careers up in flames, I don't think now is the right time for you to be associated with me."

"Let that be my decision." he told her.

Mia hid behind her bangs for a minute before peering between the stands of loose red hair.

"They have big plans for you, you know? The higher ups." Mia said, rolling her eyes upwards.

Flack took her hands softly in his large ones, his thumb caressed over her knuckles lightly, over the cream colored skin. It felt strange to Mia, although she found it immensly comforting she found herself comparing Flack's softer hands to Danny's rough skin.

"Yeah, I know." Flack informed her.

"I need a friend more than I need a lover right now." Mia told him.

Flack tilted his head from side to side.

"I'm good at being both." Flack offered.

Mia smirked before looking down at their interlocked hands.

"I'm sure you are. If I'm not mistaken you lured me here for a completely different reason." Mia tilted her head towards him. "Am I right?"

Flack withdrew his hands from hers, before wrapping them around his coffee mug.

"Mac needs to see you." Flack stated simply.

Mia pursed her lips together; her eyes straying downwards back to the finger doodles on the table.

"Mac can go swivel." Mia told him.

"You don't mean that." Flack retorted.

"No." Mia sighed. "I don't."

"You need to go in and tell your side of the story. Tell Mac you have an alibi." Flack told her, jabbing the table with his finger intently.

Mia interlocked hers finger and leaned forward on the surface of the table.

"I don't." Mia clarified.

"I know you do, the only problem is I can't work out why you're not sticking up for yourself. There's something you're not telling me." Flack said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Mia crossed her legs purposefully, her back straight, her expression a blank mask.

"If you don't do this, your career is over and Jenny will win." Flack snapped exasperated.

"I don't care if she wins." Mia said stubbornly.

"Liar." Flack countered.

Mia shrugged, starting to rise to her feet.

"At the end of the day all that matters is that the people who matter know the truth." she told him, grasping her purse.

Flack tilted his head up to meet her gaze, his hand reaching out and clasping her wrist lightly so she had to pause instead of bolting for the door.

"You didn't do the drugs." he told her, his blue eyes full of acknowledgment as he studied her.

"Never." she agreed, before wrenching her wrist back. "Now if you excuse me I have a party to get ready for."

Flack bit his tongue intentionally to keep his frustration from spilling out and into the diner. His eyes were on Mia as she strode towards the door, the bell jingling harshly as she yanked it open before glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks for breakfast."

_**Sorry it's been a while between posts. Things have been hectic at work and I've been layed up the past two days sick. To those who like Law and Order check out my new story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_History: lol you've got your update!_

_Blue: lol she deserved to be flushed if we're being honest. _

_Sam: yea she is a cool char._

_Nik: The unveiling of the coke in Mia's locker gets revealed next chap._

_Dreamer: She put her into foster care, the dad was Patrick's old partner who transfered out to Ohio._


	56. Chapter 56: Shattered

Chapter Fifty Six

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over  
_

_Trading Yesterdays - Shattered_

The door in front of Mac Taylor was sturdy and ominous, the dark oak sheen glistened in the extravagant cream colored hallway. The manila file was clenched between his hands. The sheets of paper between it's thin pages were potent, damaging, corrosive. There had been some hard decisions he'd been forced to make in his life, but this wasn't a decision, it was a fact.

A fact that needed to be out in the open. He'd confided in Stella before he left the office. Either way arrest was imminent, it was his duty, but he also had a duty to his colleagues and that impulse won out over all of his other beliefs. It was unfair to pull the rug out from underneath one of their feet.

His left hand reached inside his jacket pocket, his fingers traced the outline of the golden shield,his fingertip brushing over the numbers with resignation before he withdrew his hand and rose it to knock on the oak panel.

It took a few minutes for the sound of locks to chime through the air and then the door swung open revealing a weary Mia Auster. She was dressed in tight blue jeans, and a teeshirt. ACDC wasn't a band he thought she would have liked but the evidence was there in the small item of clothing she adorned. Her wavy hair was tidied back, stray curls falling over her face. Her clear blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him standing there.

"You should really check the peephole." he warned, as she wordlessly held the door open.

Mac took it as an invitation and stepped inside, the manila folder weighing heavier in his hand with each step he took inside.

"Me and you need to talk." he told her, as she moved to the kitchen area, indicating for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked politely as he sat down, the folder coming to rest on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"I'm fine." he brushed her off, waving his hand to empathize his words.

Mia nodded before dropping into the chair across from him. She crossed her legs gracefully, but Mac could see the tension set rigid in her posture.

"Aiden told me where you were that night." Mac began.

Mia bowed her head in response to his words, she knotted her fingers around her knee before meeting his gaze.

"Do you see why I couldn't tell you?" she asked him.

"I can see why you wouldn't tell me." Mac corrected her. "I know what that can do to a reputation."

"I couldn't out Aiden and Taylor like that, they're known in that bar. The last thing they need is gay cop splashed through the NYPD." Mia submitted. "IAB aren't known for their subtlety."

"You still should have told me." Mac contradicted.

Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"But I didn't. I can't change that. You know the reasoning behind it." she pointed out.

Mac nodded with a small smile. She was feisty, and smart, she'd proved she was fiercely loyal. All of that seemed to make this all the more harder. His hand reached into his pocket withdrawing the gold shield. He set it down on top of the manila folder and slid it across towards Mia. Her eyes were on him suspicious and reproachful.

"The charges against you have been dropped, both of them." he informed her, his hand still resting on the folder. "You're to be reinstated if you wish to, but I think you should look at the folder before you make any decisions."

Mia frowned, looking perplexed as she reached out, her fingers caressed the smooth edges of the olden numbers before she set the badge back down and picked up the folder.

"We discovered a latex glove in the trash can in the locker room. It was powdered, the type we don't use in the lab." Mac reiterated. "It came back to a member of staff from the morgue, Marty Pino. He planted the cocaine in your locker."

Mia shook her head at the unfamiliar name.

"I don't know him." Mia said, looking at Mac confused.

"Pino had gambling debts; he owed out twenty grand to loan sharks. Those are his bank statements, someone paid them off for him." Mac told her as Mia flicked through the pages.

The amount was circled in red to highlight where she should look on the paper for the information she desired.

Her face crumpled as she studied the name of the account intently. Her lips clamped together as her skin drained of color, her eyes closed briefly before she read the name again. The paper sounded crisp as it bunched in her fist.

"You're sure about this?" she croaked, with a hard swallow.

"Yeah, it checks out." Mac told her.

"I... just can't believe." she wheezed, her eyes screwed up.

A tear plopped audibly onto paper, causing the ink to run. Mia clasped a hand to cover her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry." she sniffed, pulling herself back together after wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just can't believe she would do this."

"Mia." Mac spoke drawing her full attention back to him as he made eye contact. "Do you know where your mother is?"

Mia clutched the paper to her chest, shaking her head.

"We haven't kept in contact since Patrick died, she wanted me to leave." Mia told him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We'll track her down." he assured her rising to his feet.

Mia followed suit, biting her bottom lip.

"My dad?" she asked quietly.

Mac inhaled deeply before responding.

"He's given us the go ahead." Mac told her.

Mia felt her throat constrict, her eyes burned and her throat ached.

"Okay." she whispered as they made it to the door.

"If you find out where she is, let me know." Mac commanded gently, before stepping through the apartment door.

Mia closed it behind him before slumping against it, and taking her cell phone out of her front pocket. She dialed the familiar number before clasping it to her ear, steeling her voice and making it void of emotion.

"Mom, we need to talk."

_**Hey, sorry it's been a while guys, I have been mad busy pre-launching Dan Brown's new book and with Xmas implimentation. Anyway Enjoy!**_

_KJL: lol I'm sure the awesomeness will fade away!_

_Sam: lol I wouldn't count on that for too long *evil cackle!_

_Nik: mwhahaha that is my plan!_

_Blue: lol you were wrong about the albi thing. Time passes between chapters and I hope all was revealed in this chapter. Yea I've heard all about your scenes._

_Dreamer: I tink she is too. Jenny was awful esp when it turned out not to be Pat's. I still miss him!_


	57. Chapter 57: It's Not Over

Chapter Fifty Seven

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Secondhand Serenade – It's Not Over_

The two of them were sitting outside Mia's apartment building in Flack's car, watching the entrance. Mac had put the two of them on surveillance detail because he believed that Mia would confront her mother. Flack hoped that Mac was wrong, that Mia would contact him with an address. He wanted to go there, he wanted to be with her and make her feel better about everything her mother had tried to tear down.

Danny however, already knew the way this was going to play out. Mac was right, Mia would be on the phone to her mother right now, she'd have to hear it from the source and in the end she'd lead them straight to her. Mia was too naive to think that Mac would have given her a tail.

"Can you believe this?" Flack said into the silence. "Her mom pays Pino twenty G's to get her kicked off the force."

"Mia's mom isn't like other moms. She was teaching Mia the best way to shove two fingers down her throat while other mom's are attending ballet." Danny informed the other man, tapping his fingers on his knees restlessly.

Flack raised his eyebrows, before shaking his head.

"It's fucked up." he murmured.

"You have no idea." Danny submitted.

Flack turned his head, his eyes on the profile of Danny's jutting jaw. He could sense the other man's agitation and it mirrored his own.

"Hey, she's on the move." Danny said suddenly drawing Flack's attention back to the entrance of Mia's apartment building.

The two of them watched as Mia tugged on a leather jacket and hailed down a yellow street cab. Flack started the engine while Danny took out his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Mac." he started. "She's on the move."

* * *

Mia was surprised when her mother had answered her cell. The two women had been avoiding each other all these months and it was odd that now was the time she decided she wished to speak to her daughter. In Mia's mind that almost confirmed Mac's suspicions.

Her mother was setting up some last minute preparation at the Waldorf. She was hosting a charity gala there tonight which was why Mac hadn't been able to track her down. Mia inhaled deeply as she reached the doors to the grand hotel and stepped inside. Her footsteps echoed on the tiles as she strode past the reception desk without stopping and made her way to the Grand Hall. Her fingers enclosed on the golden door handle before she pulled it open.

The sight before her was nothing different from what she'd seen during her childhood, her mother in the thick of things, jabbing, shouting and threatening the assistants that rallied around her. The minute her own blue eyes met Mia's, a rare smile broke across her Botox fresh features.

"Amelia, I can't understand what was so important you had to rush all the way over here to see me." Marget spoke, her voice echoing though the room as she stepped away from her minions and towards an unoccupied table between them.

Mia wasn't sure what to say, she had clashed with her mother many times, over many different things but this...

This was completely different, this was life altering. If Mac was right the woman in front of her had taken a piece of Mia's heart and broken it into a million pieces, she had tried to snatch away apart of her being.

"Mom..."

"I've heard about your little indiscretion, good riddance I say." her mother started before Mia could get a word in.

Mia's eyes went wide as her lips parted.

"A little powder now and then isn't something to be ashamed of Amelia." Marget continued, taking out her compact and checking her reflection in the tiny hand held mirror.

"You..." Mia felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs.

Her insides were twisting as pieces fell into place and her mother's words ringing clear in her brain. Marget snapped her compact shut and placed her hands on her hips looking irate.

"You didn't think I was going to let you ruin your life in the prime of the social season did you?" Margret scowled. "I did this for your darling. At least have the heart to look grateful."

The world tipped to one side, Mia felt herself waver before she put her hand down on the white table cloth to steady herself. There was a commotion behind her, she didn't dare look.

"It's true?" she whispered, disbelieving.

"Why of course it's true, I couldn't let you go off and play policemen with a bunch of rednecks now could I?" Margret snapped.

Mia's hand drifted to her mouth, she could already see the truth glittering there in her mother eyes as the woman she barely recognized bared her teeth. The world kept swaying, she was numb, trying to absorb the information, trying to sugarcoat the shock.

Mac appeared in her vision along with Danny and Flack. She was watching it like a series of photographs. Mac talking to her mother, Flack standing behind her, pinning her wrists. Suddenly everything was moving again and she was snapping back into reality.

"You ungrateful little bitch, this was all for you. You threw away everything I gave you. You are an embarrassment." Margret spat at Mia as Flack yanked her back from the surface of the table.

Mia flinched as every word struck her jabbing into her like a blazing hot needle again and again. She felt the breath leave her body as the implications passed through her mind. Both hands were on the table bracing herself as the dizziness blinded her.

"Oh my God." she whispered. "Oh my God."

She was rocking, sobs emitting from her throat in tiny gasps. The room was stifling, despite the heat she shivered, feeling the itching of a thousand gazes upon her. Everyone would know what her mother was capable of now and for some reason the idea that still horrified her, even as Flack dragged Margret from the room, Mac along side them.

"Come on let's get out of here." Danny said gently.

She could feel his presence beside her. She couldn't gather her thoughts enough to formulate a answer. Instead Mia turned her head toward him feeling strangely absent. She was lifeless and floating, Danny's hand enclosed on her own steadying her and giving her the strength to raise her head and take a step back away from the table. He guided her through the hall and into the lobby and towards the exit.

"It's got nothing to do with you." he murmured as they stepped into the cold.

Mia turned to face him, Danny reached out, his finger gripped the zipper of her jacket, as he fastened it together and drew the zip up to her chin to block out the freezing chill of the bitter wind.

"It's her, she's sick. She can't stop blaming you for being the better than her. For making something of yourself." he explained as lightly as he could.

Mia's hands shook as she buried them deep into the pockets of her tight leather jacket. She bowed her head and said nothing, her mouth set in a grim line as she frowned at the toes of her scuffed black boots.

"Mia." Danny said earnestly, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, his thumbs brushing over her collarbone through the jacket.

Mia peered at him through her loose curls, her eyes wide and devoid of emotion.

Numb, he thought. Empty.

"It's not you." he reinforced.

Her hand rose to her mouth, her finger tips on her lips as she exhaled deeply.

"Tell me this isn't happening." he heard her plead, her eyes glistening as she swallowed down the emotions wrenching at her insides. "Tell me that Mac and Don haven't just arrested my mother. Tell me that their wrong. That she wouldn't do this to me."

Danny met her gaze evenly, dipping his head down towards hers as his hands cupped her face, his thumbs smoothing over her delicate cheekbones.

"I can't do that." he whispered. "You know I can't do that."

The breath caught in her throat, her body buckled. Danny stepped forward, clasping her tightly against him, his hand was on the back of her neck guiding her close. She was rigid and unresponsive, her fists balled up in his jacket as his fingers stroked through her hair. It was soft underneath his touch, the scent of her perfume overwhelmed him. He held her close as she clutched onto him, her face buried in his shoulder as her shoulders shook with the emotion of it all.

There was something so right about the way they fit together, about the way their bodies molded against each other. The fact their hearts beat against each other in their chests. Danny pushed the recognition aside as his fingers ran through the tangled mass of silky curls.

There was nothing he could say to ease her mother's betrayal; there was nothing he could do to take it away. In the next few hours the shock would wear off, the press would get wind of the situation and then boom, she'd be overwhelmed again.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't equipped to deal with this. He knew she wasn't either; this was something they were both learning together. Right here, right now he was trying his very best. That was the only thing he could offer her in such a dire moment.

"We need to move." Flack's voice resounded through the darkness of the parking lot.

Danny could see the other man standing beside the Crime Scene SUV. Flack's head was jerked up, his jaw clenched, and gaze averted elsewhere as he turned his back on the two of them. Danny couldn't bring himself to speak out, say it wasn't what it looked like because that wouldn't be the truth, it was everything and more.

"Come on Mia, let's get into the warmth." he prompted softly, his arm wrapping around her tiny waist, keeping her warm and close.

Mia allowed him to guide her. She was compliant as he helped her into the SUV. The silence between them stretched. He wanted to tell her it would work out and it would be ok, but Danny couldn't lie to her face. This situation could only be accepted at face value, and at the end of the day there was nothing he could say to change that. Instead, he reached out and squeezed her delicate hand softly between his large fingers, letting her know he was there. To his surprise Mia squeezed back.

* * *

_**Yo guys, sorry it's been a while, but I have two weeks off work and I plan to make it up to you! OMG to people who watched the newest ep of CSI:NY Tell me your thoughts!!!!**_

_Sam: lol I am just evil in general. Thankies for the review. I could see it though, it's never been a mother's love between the two of them._

_Nik: lol you got your wish. Jenny is evil but she'd not that evil. I'm sorry about killing off all your guys but then again Patrick is a guardian angel/ghost so he's still floating about._

_KJL: Yes she is paying off his stuff, as a blackmail for the drugs. She really didn't want Mia being a cop. I hope she feels better._

_Blue: I'd be devastated! But thankies for your review._

_Dreamer: The job is important but he knows the friends she's mad in CSI are here to stick, which is where her loyalty stems from. Her mom is nasty!_


	58. Chapter 58: Ever The Same

Chapter Fifty Eight

J_ust let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

_Rob Thomas - Ever The Same_

Mia felt sick, her body shivered and quaked as she pulled the duvet even tighter around her huddled body. She couldn't think, all she could do was feel. Her stomach was twisting and squirming at the images that plagued her. Her mother hissing and screaming,as she was dragged out of the Waldorf. She burrowed deeper in to the quilt, trying to absorb it's comfort, trying to bury it all. She was cold, she shouldn't be cold, but she was and she didn't know how to stop her body from vibrating.

"Talk to me." Danny pleaded quietly, his hands stroking through her thick curls as his own strong male form curled around her underneath the sheets.

They were both fully clothed, their shoes removed automatically before Mia had crawled under the covers. Danny's free hand cupped her arm, rubbing up and down her goose bumped flesh as he drew himself closer. He hoped his body heat, and his presence would sooth her. He couldn't leave her alone tonight, not like this.

"I can't stop shaking." she said helplessly.

Danny tucked his knees behind hers, his strong arm shifted across her body and pulled her tightly against him. His face was buried in her hair, his chin resting on her shoulder, his bristling cheek pressed against her soft skin.

"It's shock." he told her quietly. "You just need to ride it out, it's your body's way of processing what's happened."

"I have so many questions." she murmured.

"Ones you may never get the answers to." Danny said gently. "Your mom, she doesn't think the way the rest of us do."

"I wish I could say I didn't understand..." Mia muttered, shutting her eyes tightly against the betrayal.

It burned painfully in her heart, pricking, pinching and stabbing. She knew she had driven her mother to this in a way, maybe if she'd taken the time to explain...

Mia knew that wouldn't have changed a god damn thing. Mia's life meant nothing to that woman, she wasn't even sympathetic when Patrick had died.

"But you do understand. You understand she can't change her nature, no more than you can change yours." Danny finished knowingly, his arms gripping her tighter.

He had experience in that, him and Louie...

It was best left unmentioned, what mattered was that he understood the complexity of Mia's situation. He understood how it felt to stand in those shoes, he understood why she bared the burden and he knew only time would make it go away.

"Your strong." he whispered into her ear, his breath tickled her sensitive area. "You can get through this."

"It doesn't feel like it." she replied wearily.

Danny's hand sought out hers through the mass of sheets and pressed it tightly to her hear, his long fingers covering her own. He could feel the warmth beginning to stir from their joint body heat. He was glad he was doing this, glad it was him she turned to.

"Trust me, tomorrow you won't feel like this anymore. Tomorrow, this won't be so bad." he reassured her softly.

Exhaustion was setting in now, he could hear it in her labored breathing as his fingers felt her heart thud lightly against them.

"I miss you Danny. I missed this." she informed him, her tone so low he thought he'd imagined it.

"You've always got me Mia." he whispered, his lips brushing her neck tenderly, his nose trailing lightly along the curve of her throat.

"Go to sleep." he told her, kissing the hollow of her shoulder gently.

"Hm." was all she replied as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Danny held on tight, feeling the urge to sleep creeping up his body knowing she was safe here with him. That she would always be safe nestled against his body. Vaguely he wondered why he kept pushing her away, why he defied his feelings when they ran so deep. He shoved those thoughts away. In the end it didn't matter.

He was here now._

* * *

_

**_Hey guys, let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone for adds and reviews. I love knowing what you guys think. For those of you who love to be scared PM me to see the most frightening thing ever!_**

_CSI: Thankies very much. I was the same as you shocked and awed about it! I was like please don't be a one time thing!_

_KJL: I hope you felt everything in this chapter. It's good to be involved._

_Sam: I know she's kinda evil. But Mia will have her revenge. I wanna smack Flack on the nose with a newspaper and say stop shagging around!_

_Blue: For now mwhwhahahah. Lol well I hope you loved this chapter._

_NIK: Thank you so much, they really seem to work for me and she only has that kind chem with Danny. I hissed at her mother as I was writing it but no worries Mia will get her revenge. I hope this chapter makes you smile._

_BEG: Long time chica, my only wish is that Sam could have head butted her. Lol thank you very much I totally agree they do have a little magic. _

_Dreamer: lol I'll admit I didn't expect it, I was like where are we going Mia, while I was writing. I think the arrest really confirms that she's evil for her. It's proof of her mother's nastiness. Lol as of this chapter or rather the next (you will see) this story has an infinite pairing._


	59. Chapter 59: Replacments

Chapter Fifty Nine

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

_Crossfade - Cold_

It was late when he arrived at Mia's door. He was tired, his eyes burned from the ordeals of the day. First Gavin Moran and now Mia's mother. Making mistakes were part of being human and Flack knew that. Yet both acts were completely deliberate, Gavin going out of his way to protect his illegitimate son and Margret Auster... That woman was twisted.

He wasn't sure when exactly Mia had slipped out of the station house. Mac and himself had been tied up in Central Booking, by the time he'd swung by the lab there was no sign of her. Her father had been due back in court so she hadn't gone home with him.

Flack was very aware of the fact she was hurting, and that he had been unable to react to her emotions when she had needed him. The job was a priority, and getting her mother under control had been what the investigation required. Personal feelings had to be pushed aside in these situations.

Yet it didn't stop the flood of bite of anger that gnawed at him when he'd seen Danny with his arms wrapped around her. Mia and Don weren't a couple, but he felt like they were close and seeing Danny in that position had brought back some of the nagging doubts that plagued his mind from time to time.

They were tight, Flack got that but there was something about the way the two of them fit together irked him. Danny's reaction he guessed was instinctive, Danny was ruled by impulses, Flack was more controlled. He didn't allow himself to reach out for Mia because the fact was he couldn't.

He hadn't been able to open up his own vulnerability after the Moran saga, his trust had been broken and torn up by his old mentor and he was still licking his wounds. He needed someone tonight and he knew that she did too.

Flack saw himself in her sometimes, the high expectations and the fractured heart. Despite his fooling around. He had loved Sam, he had just been too afraid to admit it to himself. He'd led himself to believe it was obligation that kept him calling, but it was so much more than that. She knew him in ways that no one else could. The world seemed a lighter place when she was around and he had to admit he still felt a twinge in his chest when he watched her and Hawkes together.

He tried to convince himself that the ship had sailed, that everything was over between them but sometimes late at night while he was alone he thought about her, and he remembered what it felt like to be curled up next to her on the sofa watching a game or splitting a pizza and he'd miss that. It was the simple things that he missed, the sex seemed irrelevant although he fantasized about her off the hook body every so often.

Mia had stifled that, being close to another woman drowned out his thoughts of Sam and he was relieved in a way to be forgetting about that forbidden fruit. Yet it was still here, like a barb prickling under the surface.

He raised his hand to knock on Mia's door, he needed to forget how Sam had stepped in for him today. How she'd cornered him, already knowing how he was feeling. She knew how badly he was suffering because of Moran and she wanted to help. She was clear and reassuring with her tones, and the hug she'd given him had been beyond comforting. It had flooded his senses with the feelings he'd been trying to push aside, the emotions had bubbled up and he'd felt himself clinging to her as if she was his last breath.

His lips had been seeking out hers, he wanted to drown in her brilliance, he felt her heart pounding against his and then she stepped back. The kiss had never started and in a way he was thankful because he would have fallen for her all over again. His eyes had trailed all over her body as she had turned her back and walked away from him without a word. He hadn't been able to see her face, hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of her emotions, whatever they were.

The door swung open and Flack found himself face to face with Danny Messer's piercing gaze. Danny's dirty blond hair was ruffled, sticking up in all directions as he crossed his arms over his chest. Flack took in the crumpled clothing, lack of shoes, and his puffy eyes as the other man stared at him evenly.

"Flack." Danny said simply, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question but I think I've figured it out." Flack returned, lowering his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek.

He felt stupid and devoid. How could he have not foreseen this? Danny was there for her. Danny had done what he had not been able to. Of course he was going to be here. The two of them were inseparable, Flack couldn't contend with the past they shared. Mia was Danny's Sam. The one.

Flack could see that now, he could see everything very clearly, he wondered why he hadn't been able to do that before. He wasn't angry, and that shocked him, he was dejected and saddened because seeing Danny standing in Mia's doorway had reminded him why he was really here, what he had let go of when he'd let Sam walk out of his life.

Flack's hand clasped Danny's shoulder lightly, Danny frowned, his weary brain struggling to comprehend the friendly gesture when he was expecting a fight. Flack's blue eyes bore into his as the two men stood apart, both suddenly coming to an understanding without any words being exchanged.

"Take care of her, man." Flack said, squeezing Danny's shoulder for empathy.

Danny stared after his friend as Flack stepped away and turned away.

"Don't do anything stupid Flack, I'm warning you." Danny called after him, feeling his insides twist at the pain he's seen in the other man's eyes.

Flack said nothing, he simply stepped into the elevator and let the doors close in front of him. He knew where he was going. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The knocking on the door was quiet and timid, yet it vibrated through Sam as if someone was pounding. Sam was curled up on the sofa, watching whatever movie was on late night tv. The truth was she wasn't really watching the movie, she thinking. While Sheldon slept in the bed room after a grueling two day stint in the morgue she was curled up on the sofa thinking about Don.

Thinking about Don's strong arms around her, his mouth on her skin as his hands trailed down her spine. She felt awful about Moran, both her and Don had been around to his house for dinner with Teagen. She had liked him and she knew that Don would have trusted him with his life.

She liked Sheldon, he took care of her. He knew what she needed when she needed it. He was professional as hell in work, just like she was. Essentially he was the perfect guy, he could drive her into a frenzy with those hands of his but he wasn't Don. There wasn't the same strong presence by her side like there was when Don was in her life. There was never the thrill of the relationship, or the challenge to make it work. Sheldon was simply perfect and Sam...

She didn't think she wanted perfect anymore.

She knew as a person she was far from it.

Sam rose to her feet, and stepped towards the door. Teagen was asleep in her bedroom, and she didn't wan the knocking to wake her, no matter how quiet it was. She peeked through the peephole, before sighing and pulling open the door. She didn't know why she was doing this but she was.

Flack was standing in the doorway, his head bowed. He pursed his lips together before raising his head, his ocean blue eyes meeting her gaze as they stood before each other.

"I just wanted to say thank you." he uttered, his hand reaching out and taking hers.

Sam didn't pull away as he pressed something into it. Something circular and metallic.

"Think about it." he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her heart shaped lips and pulling away.

Sam watched him leave before tilting her head down and staring at the ring in her hand.

His grandmother's ring, the one his mother had given him before she too had been ripped away by cancer.

A simple diamond cut set into gold, pearls either side.

An engagement ring.

A proposal.

* * *

_**Hey guys, let me know what you think of this. Anyone else getting into True Blood or likes Law and Order Bobby style?**_

_Sam:I think it's a bit of both in their case, but I hope they do too!_

_BEG: Jesus that thing is horrible isn't it it outs the shits up me! Glad you enjoyed it._

_Blue: lol who do you think she's chosen._

_Nik: I'm glad that you liked this chapter! Not if Flack was using Mia for a replacement lol._


	60. Chapter 60: Advice Column

Chapter Sixty

_I got out of bed today, staring at a ghost.  
who forgot to float away,  
Didnt have all that much to say._

_Wintersleep – Weighty Ghost_

It was three a.m. in the morning and Taylor was still sitting here in front of her damn laptop, her finger lingering above the Enter key. She was never usually indecisive. When she wrote articles, she was glad to send them straight off to her editor.

But this one... This one had her hanging.

Mia had emailed the information in the early evening. It was enough she had told Taylor over the phone, to make the early edition in the morning. In this circumstance Taylor should have no problem in selling Margret Auster down the river.

The woman had attempted to destroy her daughter's life and this would be the ideal form of revenge. Six months in a minimum security jail wasn't enough for someone like that. Margret Auster had no morale structure; she was already out on bail and attending one of the largest charity events of the year.

Her arrest was down played as a misunderstanding. She was a material witness in an important case, she wasn't allowed to talk about, whatever story worked was the story she spun. Anything but the truth. Her trip to jail was being labeled as a cruise in the Caribbean.

Taylor wondered what the world was coming to. How she could get away with what she had done? How could it go unnoticed?

Taylor wanted to do this; she wanted to do this so badly her finger was practically pressing the button that beckoned. The only problem was Mia.

"Are you gonna press that button or stare at it some more?" A rough Irish accent spoke from behind her, leading Taylor to sigh greatly as she turned around to face Patrick O'Malley.

Today he was clad in a tight white T-shirt that clung to his defined chest, and as usual he was wearing Tommy Hilfiger jeans. Five O' clock shadow as always was predominant, making him look rugged and manly. If Taylor swung that way she would have fallen for him from the very beginning. Taylor thankfully had other interests.

"You think I should send it?" Taylor questioned, pursing her lips as Patrick stalked around the table and instead came to take the seat in front of her.

"It's what she wants." Patrick stated profoundly.

Taylor exhaled deeply, her finger tips tapping lightly on the surface of the table as she pursed her lips.

"Is it really?" she questioned.

Patrick raised his eyebrows in response, allowing Taylor to make her point rather than argue the cause. He had been like this in life too. If his relationship with his ex-wife was anything to vouch for he had been very patient.

"What her mother did was awful, I mean, seriously its sick." Taylor responded, clasping her hands together and pressing them to her forehead. "But she is angry. Mia is so very, very angry and I don't want anger to be the reason she's given me this information."

Patrick nodded his agreement, before leaning on the table, his elbows coming to rest on the edge. It still amazed Taylor how Patrick seemed to let everyday objects effect his physical form. This was one of the main reasons that sometimes she forgot that Patrick was actually dead.

"I think what you have to look at is why Mia hasn't given you anything like this before. Her mother was always cruel to her, if you've heard some of things she told me. The sick thing is that for a long time Mia thought that was normal." Patrick explained to Taylor. "Margret has taken things to another level with the mess she's caused here, and the worst part is, she's going to get away with it."

"Margret doesn't care about spending a little time in jail, she's got money and she's a powerful woman, it'll be like those photographs she was forced to take with the people from the shelter. It's a necessary evil. The one thing she does care about is her reputation."

"You're just adding to the reasons why I should do it." Taylor accused, rubbing her hands along her face.

"I'm explaining the situation." Patrick pointed out.

"I just don't want her to regret it." Taylor told him, slumping back in her chair. "What happens when she stops being angry?"

"I don't think she will. Before there was always boundaries. Margret always abused Mia on a very personal level. Stuff like weight and boyfriends. Now it's turned into war. This has shown that Margret has utter disregard for the law as well as her own daughter, and that's why she wants you to publish it. It's one thing telling your own daughter she's fat and paying off her boyfriends, it's another to commit a criminal offense, and then to get away with it..." Patrick trailed off, shaking his head.

"So, this is really a way of freeing herself." Taylor mused, feeling disgusted at the revelations hat Patrick had divulged.

"It's a way of hitting back. She's not under her mother's thumb anymore. Everything needs to be out in the open." Patrick responded. "Mia's happy with that."

"I hope your right about this." Taylor uttered, inhaling deeply.

Patrick's brilliant dark eyes met Taylor's, that roguish smile breaking across his handsome features.

"You can't kill me twice." he shrugged humorously.

Taylor closed her eyes and hit the Enter Key.

Patrick clapped his hands together, the sound was loud and audible making Taylor's eyes snap open.

"So what's next?" he asked rubbing his hands together in glee as she rose to her feet, and washed out the juice glass she had been drinking out of.

"You are going back to watch over your charges." Taylor told him. "I am going to bed."

Patrick's eyebrows rose at the thought. As he opened his mouth to speak, Taylor cut him off by raising her hand.

"If I find you in that bedroom with either me or Aiden I swear the only thing you'll be watching over is the dumpster at the back of Macy's." she warned him.

Patrick sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"You never let me have any fun." he muttered.

"Hey, I'm overlooking the fact you checked in on Mia aren't I?" Taylor reminded him, her expression one of severe weariness.

Patrick put his hands out in defense, rising to his own feet.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." he told her, before fading out of sight.

The bedroom was dark as she opened the door as quietly as she could. Her eyes came to rest on the sleeping figure splayed out under the sheets, dark hair splashed out across the pillow. She closed the door behind her, before looking down and seeing something out of place underneath the plastic, dry cleaning bag that housed Aiden's winter coat.

"O'Malley." she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "I can see your legs."

Patrick ducked out from behind the dry cleaning bag, rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish.

"I was just making sure the two of you were all tucked in for the night." he told her with an innocent expression.

"Out." Taylor hissed, grabbing the salt shaker from the dressing table and hurling it at him.

Patrick disappeared before any of the salt managed to make contact. Taylor used the salt shaker to make a white line behind the bedroom door.

"Try getting through that Ghost Boy." she muttered before setting the salt shaker down on the night stand and climbing into bed.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for all the adds and reviews, it makes me smile to know that your all enjoying my story. ON another note, my hands gone numb because I've just finished four chapters and started a fifth. Also I was trying desperately to post this last night but would not let me due to an error with their Doc Manager!**_

**_Also special thnaks to Sparky for betaing the millions of things I sent to her last night. I owe you big time!_**

_Sam: lol who knows, they may! I've written what her answer is and Flack's response it but you will ave to wait and see._

_Laurisha: You'll have to wait and see, I'll be honest I thought I was going to lose you as a reader when I switched the pairings, but I'm glad you stuck with me._

_Blue: You have four chapters until then!_

_KJL: I'm glad you like the angst!_

_Hope: Thankies very much. Yea I guess that is the morale at the end. I find that life is kinda of like that in a way._

_Nik: lol I'm fanning myself off thinking about hot guy fights. I think Flack and the Danny are too good a friends to fight over a girl._

_Monza: This is just for you! I hope it makes you feel better._

_BEG: lol the song also points out how he was a douche. Lol the next chapter is a hot one. I think they both needed a kick up the ass in regards to what they want._


	61. Chapter 61: Participation

Chapter Sixty One

_Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
_

_Jesse McCartney - Just So You Know_

The morning sun cascaded through the French blinds shining in Danny's face as he rolled over onto his back mumbling a curse. He turned over onto his side, feeling the familiar warmth press against his chest as he curled his body around hers. He propped his head up on the pillow, watching the rise and fall of her breathing.

The covers were somewhere below her waist, she had shrugged them off at some point during the night. Danny reached down and covered both their body's against the chill of the wind from the open window. Even though the sun was shining, it was still winter, the air still cold.

Mia snuggled up under his arm, using his body warmth for heat. He watched her for a second, her lips parted, her face was serene, as if nothing in the world could touch her. He wished that that could be true, that there would be no trauma, no pain. That she would be impervious and untouchable.

They were both still fully clothed, too many clothes for Danny, he wanted to feel close to Mia, he wanted to run his hands over her skin, smooth over her body. He wanted to hear her whimper and moan under his mouth. He wanted to make her feel something other than what she thought love was. Her mother had twisted her interpretation of love, to love someone meant that it had to hurt. Her mother had taught her there were no happy endings.

He wanted that to change.

Danny let his fingertips brush the hair away from her neck, revealing the tiny sensitive spot just behind her ear. His lips brushed the area and Mia made a small noise, her head tilting back revealing her throat. Danny let his clever fingers trail along the hem of her top, he tugged it upwards as his kisses teased her neck.

"This is a nice wake up call." she murmured sleepily.

"Just lie back and enjoy it." Danny returned with a boyish smile.

Mia rolled onto her back, her weary blue eyes staring up at him. Her hands were both resting palm up beside her head on the pillow. A gesture of submission. Her smile ignited something deep inside as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What if I want to participate?" she asked him.

Danny used his finger to pull up her T-shirt so her firm, stomach was on display. His mouth came to linger above the taunt skin before he kissed her flesh. Mia gasped, her body arching as his lips trailed lower to the button on the front of her jeans.

"You can participate if you want." Danny told her as his nimble fingers came to undo the small button.

"You're doing just fine on your own." she muttered as Danny's tongue flicked the place where the button had been.

His strong hands were already guiding her tight jeans down her toned legs with ease, taking her socks off at the same time.

Danny slid free of the bed and stood standing at the edge of it, his eyes were on the red haired goddess lying before him, clad only in a T-shirt and panties. Mia's hand was by her mouth as she watched him intently. He felt her eyes trail up his skin as he stripped the T-shirt from his rippling muscles. Her mouth quirked into a sexy smile as she nodded at his jeans.

Danny undid the top button, his fingers working the zipper. He never looked away and neither did she. He kicked off his jeans before she raised her eyebrows at the underwear.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." he said looking pointedly at her shirt.

Mia sat up against the wrought iron headboard, accepting the challenge. She removed the shirt and tossed it off the bed, her bra followed and eventually her panties. She was glorious naked, her creamy skin dazzled in the sunlight, her body was flawless and inviting.

"I think you're over dressed." she informed Danny, running her hand along her inner thigh.

Danny dropped his boxers, his impressive manhood standing to attention against his lean body. Mia bit her lower lip as he approached her on all fours on the bed. His mouth pressed against her sex, his tongue licking up her moist core, lips sucking at her clit.

Mia writhed under his onslaught, her head tipping back, fingers gripping the wrought iron swirls as she quivered and moaned. Danny watched as his mouth pleasured her, his hands cupping her buttocks as she panted and moved with him, encouraging.

She was on the cusp, her body arched as she cried out his name. He could feel the rush coming for her, he could feel her body beginning to tense, the whimpering signaling the beginning.

Danny stopped, his body moved to cover hers. She was gasping, her eyes bright and begging as he brushed the curls away from her cheek with his fingertips. The tip of him was pressing against her, she was so wet and ready.

"Danny..." she whispered.

His mouth descended on hers as he slid inside her. Mia moaned against his tongue, tasting herself on him as he held still, filling her completely. She raised her body to meet his again as he pulled away.

"Slow." Danny said softly, his hand cupping her face as he stared into her eyes. "Let me go slow."

Mia paused; she was lost in those eyes, lost in him. She'd never felt so close to someone and right now so completed. This was different from Patrick, she was different, and Danny...

Danny was perfect.

They were both so flawed, so headstrong, so emotive. They were strong, and after last night she had realized that they were stronger together. They were ying and yang, partners in crime, everything she could ever wish for was in this man.

Danny bent his head and kissed her lips, there was a rush of ecstasy as he thrust into her. Mia felt herself coming undone underneath him. Her body rose with his motion driving her to the point of climax over and over again. Her nails raked his skin, she cried out as the pleasure erupted inside of her, her body ground into Danny as her walls tightened and muscles clenched. The passion consumed them both shoving Danny over the edge along with her. His moan was almost animalistic as his body quivered, unable to hold back he came inside her.

Mia lay immobile underneath him, trying to catch her breath as Danny withdrew. He rolled onto his back beside her, his arm already around her shoulders as he drew her to him.

The sound of their heavy breathing cut through the silence. Mia's head came to rest on Danny's chest, her palm resting over his heart, fingers splayed. Danny's fingers combed through her hair tenderly as Mia closed her eyes and let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

_**I thought the two of them needed a little downtime. My posts will probably more erratic from now on because I go back to work tomorrow but no worries I have up to chapter 68 written, so I will post when I can. Thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Sam: lol I honestly thought he would probably try and spy, he has nothing better to do at the moment. I am too, I felt that Mia needed some sort of retaliation. _

_KJL: lol what did you think of this one, you never get the answers you want to know straight away in RL. _

_Hope: lol Thanks, I thought well the poor guy should at least try, and I miss him! I have no idea what's going to happen at all._

_Nik: lol I'm glad that Patrick has a fan. Her mom needs a slap. lol I get what you mean with the whole clothes being ripped off and everything._


	62. Chapter 62: Say

Chapter Sixty Two

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say _

_John Mayer - Say_

The lights were still off throughout the apartment when Sheldon stirred into the world of awareness around six a.m. He rolled over onto his opposite side, his hand reaching out for Sam and instead he found nothing but crisp, cool sheets.

Sheldon came to rest on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling as he sighed. He had a feeling this was going to happen. Something had been brimming at the back of his mind. Something that told him things were too good right now, something was going to have to give.

He wondered how long she'd been up, if she'd actually made it to bed? He'd been too out of it to check last night, the results of pulling a double. His hand stretched under the pillow on her side and he felt her pajamas still there, unworn.

He knew she couldn't have gone on a call out because she always woke him to let him know Teagan's plans for the day if he was sleeping over. She wanted to make sure her baby wasn't left alone.

This, Sheldon Hawkes thought, this was serious.

He eased out of the covers, his body groaning in protest, if he was honest he knew he needed more sleep, but the feeling he was getting was driving him. Hawkes liked to know where he stood, it was important to him so if there were problems in his and Sam's relationship he wanted to know.

Hawkes was already wearing his own pajama bottoms when he rose to his feet and stretched. Whenever he stayed at Sam's he wore them in case Teagen wandered into the bedroom at night.

He moved towards the door before opening it and stepping through it. It was still dark; the December weather was raining against the windows as he tread lightly towards the kitchen. The light was still on in there, and he instantly spied Sam sitting at the dining table, her fist clenched tightly as she stared down at it.

"Sam?" he questioned leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied her.

Sam raised her eyes to meet Sheldon's, her expression grim as she opened her fist. He could see the ring from where he was standing. It glinted at him in the light that spilled from the fitting over head.

"I wanted this so badly when we were together." Sam said quietly, rolling the ring between her fingers.

Hawkes took a seat across from Sam, rubbing his hands over his face as she spoke.

"I don't know what to do." she muttered.

Sheldon pursed his lips together before reaching out and capturing her hand in his.

"Yes, you do." he told her.

Their eyes met, gold on chocolate and she saw the understanding there. The lack of judgment surprised her. She didn't deserve someone like Sheldon Hawkes. He was so pure it hurt to look at him sometimes.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon." she said quietly, pulling her hand away.

Hawkes clasped his hands together, his voice the same neutral, calm tone it always was. He betrayed no emotions; he simply sat there and watched her.

"Flack's a good man." he said finally.

Sam stared at the ring, weighing it heavily in her palm.

"You need to see this through. Me and you... We're good as friends Samantha and I will still be your friend whenever you need one." Hawkes told her sincerely.

Sam didn't know what to say, she set the ring down on the table as Hawkes rose to his feet.

"You can stay if you want." she said softly. "I'll take the couch."

Hawkes gave her a sad smile, his hand reaching out and cupping her face lightly as he looked into her eyes. She thought his gaze was penetrating her soul, leafing through the pages of her mind.

"No, I can't. I need to take some time to myself." he said removing his hand and retreating to the bedroom to collect his belongings.

Sam sighed deeply, setting her hand down on the table, her fingers skimming across the ring. She was making the right decision, her heart leading her down this path. The sad part was the causalities; Hawkes didn't deserve to have his heart broken.

Yet, this was bigger than Hawkes. She could feel it in her soul, in the way she connected with Flack through the simples of touches.

Sam watched as Hawkes walked to her front door, his hand enclosing on the handle.

"You'll make someone really happy one day." she told him, striding up to the apartment door so she could lock it after him.

Hawkes gave her the tiniest of smiles before slipping out of the door, and closing it gently behind him.

* * *

The bistro was busy when Mia stepped through its jingling door. The last time she'd been here seemed like a life time ago, when in reality it had only been two days. She was still meeting the same person just under different circumstances.

Mia wasn't looking forward to her conversation with Flack; in fact she was dreading it. Danny had warned her that he had come over last night. This was something she knew she had to do, it wasn't fair that she had been leading him on the way she had.

There was something between them and she knew it would be an excellent basis for a good friendship, even now Mia could see how a relationship would not have worked.

Mia was too dependent, and Flack had other responsibilities. Last night had highlighted that, when she needed someone close it had been Danny who had stepped in. Flack had other obligations and she understood that from where she was standing now, however in a relationship she would have pushed him to be different; she would have tried to change his nature. Relationships simply didn't work like that.

Flack had already arrived by the time she'd made it inside. He waved his hand at her from a booth near the back. Mia wove around people, eventually reaching the booth to find two cups of coffee resting on it.

"I knew you couldn't be far behind." Flack told her by way of explanation.

Mia removed her coat and scarf and set them in the corner of her side of the booth, before sitting down her hands clasped in front of her, resting on the surface of the table.

"You're wearing your serious face." Flack pointed out, taking a sip from his coffee.

Mia put her hand to her jaw and was surprised to find she was in fact clenching it.

"It's weird that you know that." she told him, reaching out for the coffee and wrapping her hands around the mug.

"I'm a Detective." he reminded her, rolling his eyes.

There was silence between them, Flack seemed preoccupied, he was constantly stirring his coffee with the spoon, despite the fact there was nothing to stir into the dark liquid. The tension, Mia felt was thickening. She wasn't sure how to start, or what words to say. There was pressure here, she didn't want to lose someone who she hoped would become a treasured friend, at the same time she didn't know the right words to say to buffer the blow.

"You know we wouldn't have worked right?" she blurted out suddenly.

Flack raised his baby blue eyes up to meet hers, the two of them stared at each other. The silence was over powering for Mia, she found herself mentally slapping herself on the forehead as nerves got the better of her again.

"I'm selfish, I need to be someone's priority and it isn't fair to expect that of you when you have your own priorities." she told him, taking his hand gently in hers. "I like you Don, and I'm really sorry if you feel that I have led you on."

Flack's gaze swiveled downwards towards his hands, his expression was alarmed, the corners of his mouth started twitching. He pulled his hands away from Mia's before starting to snigger. Mia frowned at his behavior, wondering if he was on the cusp of some sort of break down.

"Sorry." he said unable to stop smiling. "It's just your saying the exact same words I'm here to say to you."

Mia's mouth opened and closed in surprise before she sagged back against the seat in relief, exhaling deeply.

"Jesus, I thought you'd gone nuts there for a second." she told him.

Flack pulled a face as he thought her words over; he remembered Sam's expression last night, his actions.

"There may be some truth in that." he replied sipping from his coffee cup.

"So we are good?" Mia prompted. "No lingering feelings or anything like that?"

Flack snorted.

"Not for you, Princess." he muttered, reaching out and ruffling her hair affectionately.

"But for Sam right? You see I am perceptive." she told him as he frowned at her.

His walls were crashing down again; last night was something he didn't want to talk about. He thought he already knew Sam's answer, and it made him feel dark and sad inside.

Mia read his guarded expression and changed her mind about following that particular route of inquiry.

"You seen the papers?" Flack asked her, pushing the one he'd purchased a the bodega towards her

Margret's face was smiling up at them, Mia remembered that picture from last years New Year party.

"I asked Taylor Turner to publish the story." Mia confided.

Flack raised his eyebrows in shock, Mia pursed her lips together. She expected people to be surprised by her decision; she didn't expect them to understand it.

"When she goes to trial, she'll get something like three months jail time or six months community service and no one will remembered what she did because she'll play it off with some cover story." she informed Flack, before tapping her index finger on the front of the news paper.

"This will help them remember, this shows them everything that she really is and the best part is she can't deny it. I couldn't let her get away with ruining my life like that, people weren't surprised to hear that there were drugs in my locker, she played up to their expectations. The fact is..." Mia clasped her fingers together before crossing her legs.

"I love this job. I love it more than anything in the world. It makes me feel like I'm giving back something. It's like we're the last line of defense for people who have been wronged, we face them at the worst moment of their lives and we give them the closure they deserve. It is important to me and to have her trying to take it away from me..." Mia paused shaking her head. "I've let her walk all over me far too long."

Mia bowed her head, her smile strained as she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup and glanced up.

"I sound evil don't I?" she uttered, her shoulders sagging.

"A little." Flack reasoned. "But I get it. You had to make a stand."

"Just like you did with Moran." Mia murmured, draining her coffee cup.

Flack pondered her words for a second, in a way he guessed he had. He could have hidden his findings from Mac; he could have gotten rid of Gavin's note book. There were all sorts of things he could have done to protect his mentor, he hadn't done any of them. He could have reverted back to the old boy's club way of thinking but he didn't.

"It wouldn't have been right not to." he submitted.

Mia nodded her agreement for glancing at her watch and rising to her feet.

"I've got to go." she told him, pulling on her Cossack style coat. "My shift starts in thirty minutes and I don't wanna be late on my first day back."

Flack followed suit, he tugged on his leather jacket over the black T-shirt he was wearing as Mia wrapped the long, ash gray scarf around her neck.

"I'll walk you." Flack offered, pulling on his gloves.

"You sure?" Mia asked, pulling her tumbling curls out of the confines of her scarf.

"I need to drop in at the lab anyway." he reassured her.

"Cool." Mia uttered, as the two of them stepped towards the exit.

Flack held the door open so Mia could pass through it.

"So you and Messer." he commented, as they stepped into the chilly afternoon air.

He was glad that the two of them were like this now, he was glad they could be friends.

**_Hey guys special thank to Sparky for betaing! It's been a hell of a week, I've returned to work, and then have discovered I've been a victim of fraud, thankfully not too much money had gone missing out of my account and my bank have an amazing fraud squad. So fingers crossed that it can only get better!_**

_BEG: lol I'm glad you felt I bestowed a gift on you! I thought maybe it was time they came clean to themselves about things._

_NIK: You are my Team Patrick Capt! Lol I'm glad your so happy._

_Sam: Thanks for the add and I'm glad you like it!_

_KJL: lmao thank you very much!_

_Hope: lol You'll have to wait and see but I have loads of evil plans!_

_Blue: lol High five to team Danny!_


	63. Chapter 63: Supply & Demand

Chapter Sixty Three

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in backround of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_Blink 182 - Miss You_

The crime scene was a ruin; Mia knew that because she could see through the gap in the doorway. Mac flashed his light at broken wooden frame.

"Whoever shouldered the door broke the lock." she said out loud, taking care to stand behind Mac as he toed the door open.

The door swung open to reveal the true extent of the mess as the two of them lingered in the doorway. The room had been ransacked, or maybe trashed was a better word. It seemed that every single one of the victim's belongs were strewn across the floor.

The body lay splayed out at their feet, a college student, she guessed. He was wearing a green sweatshirt with beige shorts. His knee was twisted and broken, his face covered with lacerations and his own blood. His wide, open eyes stared up at her, blankly. She could see that his eyes were green.

Trying to make a run for the door? she mused.

The crime scene camera was already in Mia's hands, she already knew what it was she had to do. She photographed the smashed lock and the broken door frame before peering at the body almost at the tip of her boots.

"Looks like he took a beating." she remarked, snapping pictures cataloging the positioning and the external injuries they could see.

"I've never seen anything like this." Mia informed Mac as he crouched down next to the body.

"When someone tosses a place like this, it usually means they were looking for something." Mac told her as Mia stepped deeper into the wreckage of the room.

Paper and plastic crunched under her boots as she stepped in the gaps avoiding anything that looked vaguely like it could be evidence.

"A search this thorough means they probably didn't find it." Mac informed her shining his flashlight around the scene.

"You search, you find, you stop." Mia agreed, taking pictures of the expensive speakers.

The insides had been wrenched out and as had all the electronics within the room. There was stuffing from the cushions everywhere, a long with broken glass.

Mac was beside her now, the two of them stood in the center of the room. Mia followed Mac's lead as he used the light to highlight a path of blood through the debris.

"Blood trail and the positioning of the debris says that the victim was shot here and dragged to the door. The killer used the body to send a message." Mac informed her.

Mia glanced at the battered body, shaking her head.

"He wanted the world to know that the vic had messed with the wrong guy." Mia said pursing her lips together as she studied the corpse.

The two of them glanced up as Flack appeared in the doorway; he had changed from when Mia had last seen him back at the lab. He pulled a face upon seeing her, rolling his eyes.

"Some guys are off with the flu, I got asked to cover because I was already in the station." he told her in inquisitive expression.

Mia shrugged.

"Gotta be more cash to spend on the hockey lessons for Teagen right?" she teased before the two of them flipped the switch back into work mode.

"The vic's name is Will Novick, he's nineteen years old. He was Business Major from Chelsea University." Flack told the two of them.

"A severe beating before an execution style murder?" Mac glanced at Mia before raising his eyebrows for her input.

"It's too hard core for a frat boy." Mia submitted her opinion.

Mac nodded his agreement before turning his attention to Flack.

"What did the witness see?" Mac questioned.

Flack tilted his head to one side.

"Nothing." he informed them before pointing at the wall. "She heard a ruckus through her wall and then a shot. She discovered him here."

"She ran towards the sound of a gunshot?" Mia exclaimed.

"Must not be a New Yorker." Mac guessed.

Flack grinned at the other man.

"She's from South Carolina. The whole building is full of students." he said glancing upwards.

"Roommate?" Mac responded.

"Yea, her name's Jordan Benson. She's a freshman in Chelsea University, she ditched her classes today." Flack told them.

Something pink caught Mia's eye, she bent down to get a closer up and straightened up a pink cell phone between latex covered fingers.

"That may not have been by choice." she said, holding up the evidence to show the two men before bagging it.

"Let's find Jordan." Mac said looking pointedly at Flack. "The killer could have come for one thing and left with another."

* * *

Mia was the only one working the case whom appeared at the morgue. Mac thought it was time she pulled on her big girl panties and take in the autopsy alone. Although, he hadn't said it in as many words.

Mia still hated the morgue and being down here on her own sent chills up her spine. So many dead people concentrated in one place she understood was necessary especially when dealing with a heavy case load but it was still unnatural. Mia's hands rubbed the goose bumps on her arms with intent to warm herself against the winter chill that was both inside and outside the morgue.

"Yo Doc, does anyone ever think about turning up the heating in this place?" Mia questioned as she came to a standstill in front of the body and across from Hawkes.

"Maybe you should wrap up warmer before you come down for autopsy." Hawkes said pointedly without looking up from his clip board.

Mia pursed her lips together suddenly feeling stupid. Hawkes was right. She probably should have foreseen that it was going to be cold down here. Hawkes raised his eyes, watching as Mia's face fell.

"It's just been one of those days you know?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb.

"I know a thing or two about one of those days Doctor Hawkes." she said lightly with a warm smile.

Hawkes appreciated the gesture, but found himself still unwilling to talk. He couldn't say a bad word against Sam for them the timing was simply unfortunate, and Flack... Well at the current moment he was keeping his opinions on the other man to himself. Instead, he attuned himself back with work, the familiar ground he was confident with.

"Well, the bullet to the head was a mercy killing for the vic after the beating he received." Hawkes informed Mia, shaking his head as he looked down at the teenager in front of him.

"We found traces of heroine at the scene..." Mia broached.

"There's no signs of any drug abuse and the tox screen came back clean." Hawkes said, tapping his pen against the clipboard.

"You know the best dealers are usually the one's that don't sample their stash." he added.

"I've never thought about it that way." Mia confessed, as Hawkes handed her a copy of the report.

"You're still learning; you pick it up as you go along." he told her kindly.

He liked Mia, she was young and inquisitive. She reminded him of what it was like to start on the bottom. He remembered how hard he found the hospital when he had become a surgeon and she seemed to be juggling it better than he originally had.

"I'm sorry about your mom." he said quietly as she lingered beside the body.

Mia's eyes were down cast studying the injuries that weren't covered by the sheet. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I'd be sorrier if I'd lost my job." Mia responded with a shrug. "She's never been a proper mom. I just never thought she'd sink that low."

Hawkes nodded his acknowledgement at that statement clutching the clipboard to his chest as he watched the younger woman sadly. No one deserved what her mother had put her through and it still surprised him to see the misery that human beings could put each other through.

"You can talk to me." Hawkes offered. "I know a thing or two about problem parents."

Mia raised her eyebrows and rewarded him with a dazzling smile. It was good to see her smile, it made him happy when people around him were happy, and Mia he knew was a fighter. He had been concerned that she'd fall into the deep depression that had plagued her after Patrick O'Malley's death, but she seemed to be getting on just fine.

"I will talk to you, when you decide you want to talk to me." she retorted with a wink before taking off in the direction of the elevators.

It appeared that Mia Auster was more observant that Hawkes had given her credit for.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I've put a claim through for my money so yay! **_

_Sam: Thank you very much. I hope he does too, even on the series he seems really lonely._

_Blue: I know a thing or two about scumbag bros._

_Hope: I know the feeling, I imagine he's like that in the series. lol I feel like thats the relationship Flack and Mia have!_

_KJL: lol how did it this time?_

_Nik: I was so glad they caught it but I was mega freaked out! I thought the two of them needed to clear the air otherwsie it would be weird for them._


	64. Chapter 64: SD: I'm Yours

Chapter Sixty Four

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
_

_Jason Mraz - I'm Yours_

Flack was pissed. In fact he was so pissed off, he was damn well furious. He had dropped by the home of their missing person Jordan to confer with the doorman, only to discover that the girl was upstairs and had been all afternoon. Despite the fact that his first reaction was to storm up the stairs and give her a piece of his mind, he had to follow procedure and call in the CSI's. Their evidence may shed light to the story she would inevitably tell them.

Hence, the reason him and Sam were now descending the steps from the huge apartment building and pacing through the courtyard. The court yard he had to admit was picturesque; it had high archways and was filled with gorgeous greenery and plants that he did not know the names of. Flack was pretty sure that a gardener was the one to maintain them. That and the fountain that erupted in the middle of the scenery.

"Her story add up to you?" Sam asked him out of the blue as they walked side by side in the shade.

"No, I don't think she went to breakfast with her laundry bag, as far as I'm concerned people don't leave home without their I.D unless their bolting." he told her, gesturing with his hand, a clear sign of his agitation.

"Right." Sam agreed pausing for a second before turning to Flack. "And her college apartment building has its own laundry room."

"Ok." Flack puzzled for a second letting pieces of the puzzle fit together. "Her doorman places her here at the time of the home invasion."

"She saw or heard something in that apartment that indicated the kind of trouble that Will was in. She took off and ran the hell back to her parents." Sam reasoned, shaking her head frustrated.

This case was a pain to deal with. There was a piece missing and they all knew it, but the problem was it eluded them, there was something about the ticket scalping/drug dealer persona that didn't add up.

"She should be cooperating with us, there's a killer out there who's gotten a hold of her information." Flack said, blowing out air through his mouth.

Sam was aware he was agitated but she wasn't sure what she could say or do to appease him. Neither of them had mentioned a word about the night before or the ring despite the fact Sam was keeping it securely in her purse before announcing her decision to him.

"Let's keep a uniform out here just in case." Sam submitted.

Flack nodded his agreement. He bowed his head, she saw the slump in his shoulders and she could understand why he felt so down trodden. Gavin Moran and smacked him for six and she, she knew she wasn't helping. She had spent the majority of the day evading him, and to her surprise when they did end up face to face he hadn't mentioned a god damn thing. She could see he was trying to give her space, she understood that.

"Did you mean it?" she asked him suddenly as Flack started walking again.

Flack paused in his step, and pivoted so they were face to face. She could see his facial expression clearly. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at her as he tilted his head to meet her gaze. They were standing close now, so close Sam could feel his breath on her face.

"Would I have done it if I didn't?" he asked her pointedly.

Sam shook her head, pursing her lips together and sighing.

"You really threw a wrench in the works, you know that." she informed him. "The three of us all have to work together."

"You told him."

It was more of a statement than a question. It was also a revelation Flack had overlooked. If he admitted the truth he tended to over look Sheldon Hawkes a lot. He barely came into contact with the other man, which had made him dismiss the Coroner completely, and in turn, his and Sammie's relationship.

"I kinda had to." she told him as the two of them resumed walking. "I couldn't sleep last night and he was wondering why I didn't come to bed."

It didn't surprise Flack that the idea of his Sammie in bed with another man made him want to damage something. Even if all they did was sleep. He knew he had no say in anything to do with her anymore, short of their child.

"It wasn't really a group decision." Flack pointed out, trying to sound neutral.

"Well, he sort of already guessed it was coming and that made what I had to do easier." Sam said with a shrug.

Flack slowed down, taking in her words after a few seconds and eventually making sense of them. Sam drew to halt beside him and looked up at him with a shy smile before speaking.

"Yes." she uttered.

It took a minute for it to filter through to Flack's brain and when it did he felt like his insides were exploding. He'd never felt so ecstatic before, his heart was pounding as he drew Sammie into his arms and kissed her. There was fire between them, genuine heat as the emotions flooded the two of them. They broke apart breathless the two of them staring into each other's eyes grinning.

"There are some ground rules though." she informed him as the two of them fell into step as they made their way towards their separate cars.

"Like?" Flack prompted, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"No running around." she told him straight.

"Those days are over." he agreed.

"Before we even discuss a wedding, we need to reestablish ourselves again and by that I don't mean jumping back into bed with each other. We need dates and I need to feel like I can trust you and be a couple again." she said honestly.

They were along side the Crime Scene SUV now, Sam was unlocking the door as they spoke.

"I'm good with that." Flack said, holding the door to the car open for her.

"We'll talk properly about it later after this case is finished. We need to think about breaking the news to Teagen." Sam said lightly.

Flack leaned forward, his lips brushing her cheek in response.

"I'll catch you back at the station." he told her, watching as she fastened her seatbelt.

Sam gave him a wink before starting the engine and signaled to pull out into the traffic.

Despite this case, Flack thought his day had just gotten a hell of a lot better.

* * *

_**So in the end I got my money back! Yay! Just putting up a quick chapter before work!**_

_Sam: That's an actual line from the ep. I think Hawkes may nurse this one on his own._

_Nik: lol no worries, it was a really long case. I was wonderimg what the hell I'd taken on by the end!_

_Dreamer: I think in RL people are very observant of others feelings which is why she didn't pursue it. He wanted to be left alone and she gets that._

_Blue: I like snow!_

_KJL: lol I don't think the swing set thing really suits Mia's char, but I'll keep it in mind._

_Hope: Thanks, I thnk it's very similar to RL sometimes._


	65. Chapter 65: SD: Back In Black

Chapter Sixty Five

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about _

_AC/CD – Back in Black_

According to Mia's therapist, you were supposed to do one thing a day that scared you. To Mia this was outrageous and she thought her therapist at least should reward her with a bag of cookies for what she was actually about to do.

Delroy, the drug dealer Mac had smacked some sense into, after the thug had thrown himself out of the dumpster was standing in the holding area, watching her from behind the steel bars. He was a well known violent criminal with a history of crimes against women and god knows who else. He did not want to help in the investigation at all, hence why they had to send a CSI to him.

His dark eyes were hooded and he bared his teeth at her menacingly as she approached, she was glad Aiden was by her side. The other woman was strong and gave off a sense of confidence that inspired Mia. She was tough and methodical, Mia had to admit she looked up to Aiden sometimes.

"You're just going in to scrape the evidence from under his finger nails and his hands. Me and Officer Lily will be beside you the whole time. He gets rowdy and makes a move for you don't hesitate to use the Taser." Aiden advised out of earshot from the cage. "Keep your guard up and stand firm."

Mia nodded her response, she could live with that. Almost a year on the job, on and off and she hadn't had cause to fire her weapon. She was still green in that respect, the only threatening behavior that stuck in her mind was that of Sonny Sassoon those few months ago. Still she didn't tend to think about that too much.

Officer Lily undid the lock on cell, letting Mia slip through the gate and come to stand in the cell alone with Delroy. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared. He was trying to intimidate her and she knew that, she inhaled deeply, kept her head up and her shoulders straight to show that drug dealing scum bags did not in the least bit frighten her.

The cell was small, the space between them minuscule even though Delroy was leaning against the opposite wall of his confines, the sole of his right foot kicking off his first step forward.

"Hold your hands out." Mia demanded, as Delroy clasped his shoulder.

There was a bullet in his left shoulder, a bullet they wanted but the awkward bastard wouldn't let them have. She wondered what good it would do him to keep it in his shoulder, it had to just be floating around in there doing more damage, yet she'd heard of gang members that let their wounds heal and that still carried broken bits of lead around inside them.

"What's the magic word?" Delroy spat bending his head to look down on her.

He didn't bother to hide his thought of her as his eyes bored into hers. He thought he was meaningless. A little girl who he could mess with and terrorize.

"Hands." Aiden snapped, banging on the bars, the crime scene kit resting down by her feet.

"You heard the woman." Mia clarified, raising her eyebrows.

She admired Aiden's strong character, she wouldn't be scared of this punk, in fact she wasn't. This was a rite of passage for some people. Aiden knew that Mia tended to shrink away from violent offenders. It couldn't be like that, one day Mia may come across one on her own and she needed to learn to deal with it. Aiden being here was like a riding a bike with training wheels, which she appreciated.

Delroy stuck his hands out. Mia used the small white spatula to pick the debris from underneath his nails and onto the small white square of paper she was holding. Delroy's hands were on her face, she could feel her skin pinpricking as something in the sir changed.

"I wonder how much damage I could do in the two seconds it would take that cop to get in here." he said in a low, harsh tone.

Mia smirked, folding up the paper and handing it through the bars to Aiden, showing she was unconcerned by Delroy's words. She could feel his eyes still on her as Aiden handed her an evidence envelope.

"Thanks." she uttered, before returning to face Delroy.

"Palms up." Mia ordered.

"I asked you a question girl." Delroy sneered, he took a step forward.

He was squaring up to her, crowding her in, violating her space. Mia could feel the claustrophobic fear eating up inside her, her hand came to rest on the Taser and suddenly there was calm.

"I'm telling you to step back." she said, her voice raised and firm.

Delroy leaned in closer, his hands advancing towards her. His face was contorted in something Mia had barely experienced, she knew his intentions were violent. The Taser was out and in her hand, hanging by her side. She wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Why don't you step back..."

He let out a deep scream as she plunged the Taser into the left hand side of his chest, the only place she'd seen an opening. Mia stepped back as he fell to his knees, still screeching in agony as he clutched his chest.

"It's not like I didn't warn you." she reminded him, rolling her eyes before crouching down and slipping the Taser back on her belt. "But you had to go playing the big man."

The tweezers were already in her hand and was pulling a thin adhesive residue off of his fingers and slipping it into the evidence envelope.

"Oh God." Delroy moaned as she rose to her feet.

"You should have listened." she told him before stepping towards the gate as the uniform unlocked it.

Delroy was still on the floor, he was resting on his knees, his hand now clutching at his ribs, his eyes screwed shut against the pain.

"I can't feel my ribs." he howled.

Mia wasn't surprised to find that she cared very little for his predicament. He had made the first move, she had struck in self defense and that was all there really was too it, there were plenty of witnesses around to back up that story if need be and Delroy's own criminal record.

"Oh you will soon." Aiden told him, smirking through the bars. "And it's gonna hurt like a bastard."

Mia smiled, handing the Taser back to Officer Lilly and the evidence envelope to Aiden.

"You didn't even need me here; you handled it just fine on your own Auster." Aiden said returning the smile as she bent down and picked up the evidence kit.

Mia shrugged as Aiden led the way toward the lab.

"It's just another day in the job right?" she responded, palming the button to the lab when they were both inside the elevator.

"Yeah." Aiden said with a sideward glance at the newly grown up CSI next to her. "I guess it is."

_**Yo, sorry there's such a distance between posting. Work is crazy and I'm doing NanoWrimo this year. 50, 000 words in thirty days! SO far I'm off to a flying start and it's taking up all my time!**_

_Sam: Thank you very much, we'll have to see how everything continues on in this story._

_Blue: He better be or he gets the Flying Kick of Donna!_

_Nik: lol I would have gone Hulk in the bank if I hadn't and used my Adam-like CSI skills to track the bastards down and take it out of their wallet._

_Hope: No worries, I can appreciate how busy everyone is!_


	66. Chapter 66: SD: Shine

Chapter Sixty Six

_Stop being so hard on yourself  
It's not good for your health  
I know that you can change  
So clear your head and come round  
You only have to open your eyes  
You might just get a big surprise  
And it may feel good and you might want to smile._

_Take That - Smile_

Sam was annoyed, Flack could see it in the way she clenched her jaw and he could practically hear her teeth grinding together. Her golden eyes were a blaze as they stood before Jordan Benson, her father and her uptown lawyer Diane Lipstone.

There had been another death on campus, this time an O.D case by the name of Paul Collins. Chad had run the heroine found on the vic and found it was the same type as the residue that has been cut with a razor blade on the over turned table back at Will Novick's apartment.

They had discovered Jordan had been lying the whole time about being on campus, they suspected she'd been dealing the heroin to her class mates. They had found two texts on her phone that summarized as much. One was from Paul Collins, the other was unknown.

It was time for Jordan to stop playing games.

Except that wasn't happening. Jordan was sitting between her father and her lawyer looking at the two detectives as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, while the two adults argued the case for her. Sam wanted to wipe that stupid pout off her face.

"Two teenagers were killed today." Sam snapped back at Jordan's father before her gaze swiveled downwards to the young woman siting there, her hands resting demurely on her lap.

"Jordan." she barked, getting the girl's attention before bending over and leaning in close so she could meet her eyes. "The heroin you sold to Paul Collins was ninety percent pure. It killed him."

"We're going to have to ask you to leave now." Lipstone said stepping in and regarding Sam with malice.

"Ms Lipstone, I can assure you that at this time we are more interested in preventing another fatal over dose than arresting Jordan." Sam said, straighting up, her hands on her hips.

Jordan looked up at her, her eyes cold and silent as Sam exhaled deeply trying to shake off her exasperation and enhance the importance of this situation.

"If you have sold heroin to any other person that you met this morning. Just give me a name." Sam gestured with her hands.

Flack could hear the desperation in her voice and he felt it too. This kid was a cool customer in regards to her dealings but he also got the feeling that Sam was teetering on the brink here. He had to be the responsible one and he was willing to pull the plug if she went too far.

"Detective Ross, please leave." Lipstone asserted.

Sam's hand went to her pocket, Flack frowned, wondering what she was doing. She yanked out a photograph and shoved it towards Jordan making the girl gasp and turn her head away.

"This is what Paul looks like right now." Sam told her.

That's when Flack realized she was showing Jordan the picture of Paul's corpse. He pursed his lips together, willing himself to keep silent.

"Make her stop." Jordan shouted in that little girl voice as she twisted her head away.

"Just make the call yourself." Sam seethed, before all hell broke loose.

The father was shouting, no demanding that Sam leave the apartment, Jordan was in floods of what Flack deemed as crocodile tears and Lipstone was threatening to gun for Sam's badge. It was time for Flack to step in.

"Sam." he said, raising his voice above the noise.

His voice was firm and short. Sam knew what it meant, to was a call to arms, the need to retreat. They were losing this battle because of the spoiled brat in front of her and Sam wanted to slap the shit out of her.

"Let's go." he said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Sam straighted up, clearing her throat and choking back the anger that rushed through her. She couldn't shake the frustration of the helplessness that another life could be lost.

"Here keep this as a souvenir." she said tossing the photograph at Jordan, unafraid to show the little bitch exactly what she thought of her, before she rose her eyes to Jordan's father.

"That's quite a kid you've got there." she sneered before turning her back on the room and walking out.

It wasn't until they got outside that Flack began to speak. There were no words to say what the two of them were feeling at that moment in time, and he could sense Sam's rage without even having to look at her. He felt it too, the fire that scoured deep within his belly but somehow this time he'd managed to keep a lid on it.

"When I'm the cool one, that's when you know you blew it." he said into the open air as they strode down the corridor so fast that the scenery whipped by.

"What about Buffy the Friend Slayer back there?" Sam growled, using her thumb to indicate the direction they had just come from.

"People lawyer up, and their clams." Flack reasoned. "You know that."

His eyes were on her face, she exhaled deeply before answering.

"I was just looking for a shred of humanity." Sam informed him gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Forget it, there's a Chinese wall around her now, we're on our own." Flack told her simply.

Sam rolled her eyes in response. He was right she knew that, it just infuriated her that someone could be so callous.

"Hey." Flack said softly, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

The two of them slowed down, down their ace. Sam could feel the aggression seeping out of her at that lingering touch.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Flack instructed.

Sam inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, a calming technique she remembered Mia telling her about.

"I'm calm now." she told him, feeling more focused.

"Uh huh." Flack teased, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out over his top lip as she turned to look at him.

Sam couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of the face he was pulling. Flack broke into a wide grin at the sight of her laughing. His baby blues took in her beautiful face as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I like it when you laugh." Flack told her, reaching out and brushing the dark hair away from her face.

Sam stepped back, wagging her finger at him.

"No personal stuff at work, you remember the rules." she reminded him before walking back towards the car.

"What's the good of you being my fiancé if I can't touch you every now and then?" Flack whined, his eyes gliding down to her ass as he trailed behind her.

"Don, quit looking at my ass." she uttered without turning around.

"It freaks me out when you do that." he informed her. "And it's such a hot ass."

Sam rolled her eyes, grinning to herself.

Some things never change.

_**It's been a gripping and hard few weeks in work so far but it can only get worse. I thought I'd post you lovlies up another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_Sam: lol I think in those situations there's always a sense of fear, but adrenaline sometimes out weighs that. I'm glad you liked it._

_KJL: It's too cold for a swing set at the moment. Lol it's not a problem. There maybe a swing set st some point but I'm not sure. _

_Blue: lol I was in a crazy mood when I wrote that!_

_Nik: Jesus I am like that, whenever I'm watching a show I'm like I was him/her and my bfs like shh! Lol Nano is going well. I need to write another 3000 to make this weeks word count. _

_Hope: lol I will eat all of her cookies yum!!! *Goobles them up!_

_Dreamer: lol we should all have some mojitos or malibu for that!_


	67. Chapter 67: SD :Scene Of The Crime

Chapter Sixty Seven

_Show me love, show me love_

_Until you open the door_

_Tatu – Show Me Love_

The locker room was deserted when Mia fiddled with the metal door of her locker. She'd needed a moment to herself, a moment to take a deep breath and let her beating heart settle. If she was honest the altercation with Shaun Delroy had unnerved her. If she'd been slower...

It was best not to think of that.

Here she was back at the scene of the crime, not the case, but the one that had nearly ended her career. Her palm rested on the metallic surface, it was cold underneath her skin. It still hurt her to know that her mother had orchestrated this crime. That a mother could do that to her own daughter. Her mother had done a lot of cruel things to her over the years, nothing that could be constituted as physical abuse.

"You look deep in thought." Danny murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her body to him.

Mia leaned back into the embrace, his chest against her back, warming her against the chill of the locker room.

"Just thinking." she said quietly, tipping her head back so it was resting on his shoulder.

Danny pressed her cheek against hers. Mia found herself laughing as his stubble brushed her soft skin.

"Your stubble tickles." she told him, turning around to face him.

Mia's back came to rest against the lockers. Danny's hands rested on her hips, his thumbs smoothing over the patch of skin underneath the hem of her top. Mia shivered as his finger kneaded the flesh there. Danny's mouth descended on hers, his lips caressed hers as his tongue slipped deep into her mouth. Mia relished the taste of him, the way he flooded her senses and drove her body wild.

Mia didn't want to pull away, his hands felt so good on her body. The scent of his musky aftershave flooded her senses. Danny's lips released her lips, he kissed a pattern along her jaw , his tongue traced circles on her neck.

"Danny." she gasped, her body arching against him.

The anticipation and the forbidden to do this here in work added to the arousal, she wanted him so badly, and right now anyone could walk in. She hated to be the voice of reason, she was never the voice of reason.

"Danny, we can't do this here." she breathed, her hands bunching up the back of his shirt.

"Your body says otherwise." he teased, rising his face with a smirk.

"You are so full of yourself." she laughed as nipped gently at her ear lobe.

"Come to dinner with me tonight." he requested, his hands cupping her face as he pulled away.

"Hm." she uttered as he kissed her pouting lips. "This is beginning to sound like a date."

Danny raised his eyebrows, his gorgeous blue eyes meeting hers.

"This is a date." he told her.

"Are you going to be cooking?" she asked him, lacing her fingers on the back of her neck and drawing him closer.

"You know I make the best Carbanara this side of New York." Danny reminded her, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth.

Mia turned her head towards the door of the locker room making sure they were still alone, before returning her attention back to Danny.

"I have to check on my dad, but I'll get to yours for nine, maybe nine thirty." she told him, straighting the collar of his white shirt with her fingertips.

"Don't eat before you get there." he warned her, drawing away, and pointing his finger at her.

She spread her hands out, palms up in surrender.

"Would I do that?" she asked, called after him as he opened the door to the locker room.

Danny looked at her pointedly.

"Ok, ok." she said into the silent room. "No eating."

* * *

Mac's office door was closed, never a good sign. It was only closed when he was brooding or scolding and in this case it was the latter. Mac Taylor was pacing in front of his desk, his hand running over his fine hair as Sam watched him reproachfully from the seat on the opposite side.

He hadn't said anything yet, and that worried her. It meant he was biding his time, trying to formulate the right words to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said finally, shaking his head.

"I wanted her to do the right thing and I thought she needed to face up the reality of what she is responsible for to do that. I'm telling you Mac that girl is ice cold." Sam told him shaking her head.

"You can't trust photographs of dead teenagers into the face of live ones, it's unethical." Mac reminded her.

"I stand by my decision." Sam stated, resisting the urge to shrug her shoulders. "That girl needed a wake up call."

"This is your fourth complaint in three years." Mac pointed out.

"They were all trumped up, two of them are doing time in Sing Sing, and the other's on the run after a cock up with the ADA." Sam responded.

"That's what I told Chief Hilbourne." Mac informed her calmly before slipping into his own seat and leaning forward, his gaze fixing on Sam.

"Your a good cop Sam, but you need to use your better judgment in situations like this. Lipstone was never going to stand for you slamming a photograph of a dead kid into her clients face. You need to think before you act." Mac told her bluntly.

Sam opened her mouth to speak. Mac raised his hand indicating he wasn't finished.

"We are all frustrated by this case, and your compassion for humanity rivals no other but I am just asking you to exercise your better judgment." Mac said, his expression signaling end of discussion.

Sam rose to her feet, and walked towards the door to his office, her hand resting lightly on the door handle.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" she asked him, suddenly feeling anxious.

Mac shook his head.

"I'll take care of this, but I don't want to have you in my office again, you understand me?" he asked her.

Sam didn't need to be told twice, she nodded her understanding before slipping through the door. She was out of order thrusting that photograph in Jordan's face but she was frustrated by Jordan's lack of responsibility.

"Everything go ok in there?" Flack asked, leaning against the wall beside Mac's office, his eyes studying her face as he frowned.

Sam shrugged.

"I'm not losing my badge." she told him.

"Well, that's good news." he said lightly.

There was something wrong underneath the surface, he noticed dark circles underneath her eyes and her shoulders were slumped. She was tired and dejected.

"When did you last eat?" Flack asked her suspiciously as the two of them walked through the labs.

"Last night." she admitted.

"Sam, it's now two in the afternoon, you need to start taking better care of yourself." he clucked before shaking his head.

"I've had a lot going on over the last twenty four hours." she hissed.

"We're going out for lunch." he said suddenly, his hand on her lower back, steering her towards the elevators.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"There's stuff I need to do." she responded, planting her feet on the ground.

"Is it pressing?" he questioned.

Sam remained silent.

"Then it can wait until you get back." he told her firmly, palming the button for their floor.

"I don't have my purse on me or anything." she resisted.

"I'll pay." he shrugged.

Sam pouted at him, before sighing and giving in. She knew it wasn't healthy working all the time, but the guilt over Hawkes was nagging at her at the current minute and she was worried about what everyone else would think about her sudden return and engagement to Flack.

"After this." he said. "You can come back to the lab and do all the work you want."

The two of them stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. Sam let out a deep sigh before resting her head on his shoulder after he palmed the button for the lobby.

"Thank you." she uttered.

Flack responded by taking her small, delicate hand in his and holding it tight.

* * *

_**Hey peeps, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you like it!!! Am I losing my touch?**_

_Sam: lol thanks very much_

_KJL: I'm glad you liked it!_


	68. Chapter 68: SD: Love For A Child

Chapter Sixty Eight

_I haven't had enough, it's probably because when you're young  
It's okay to be easily ignored  
I'd like to believe it was all about love for a child_

_Jason Mraz – Love For A Child_

The lab was busy, with all the cold you'd think that the crazies would keep themselves locked up in doors and out of the snow, but today they seemed to be out in force. Everyone was busy working their own cases. Mac Taylor' team though were all still working on the heroin case. They didn't know how much Pure China White was still out there, and they were trying to avoid potential O.D's.

Mia and Aiden were busy manning the Trace Lab, Aiden had spent her time working on the super glue off Delroy's hands while Mia had literally been pulling the bag apart for clues.

"What have you got?" Mac asked entering the room, Stella two steps behind him.

"Danny's following Jordan' student I.D card, trying to work out the place she could have met potential clients for the heroin." Aiden began before nodding at Mia. "You go first."

"The DNA off Jordan's lipstick matched what was under Delroy's finger nails. There were traces of the China White on the inside of her purse so the drugs were definitely transported in this bag." Mia informed the other two CSI's.

"And Jordan will probably say that the drugs were put in there after the bag was snatched." Stella commented.

The other woman looked as down cast as they all felt. A lot was riding on this case, lives were at stake.

"Which was why I took apart the bag." Mia told the two of them. "It's a fake."

Mia pointed to the silver insignia stuck to onto the pink leather.

"This insignia is mounted on here with the same brand of super glue we pulled off Delroy. It's relatively fresh, indicating that Jordan bought it recently." Mia concluded.

"You know they sell a lot of fakes in Manhattan, especially down town." Aiden announced to the group. "There's that mini Fashion District on Beech Street, it's perfect, it's between her school and The Village apartment."

"Let's find the right store fast." Mac said, before glancing at Stella.

The two of them left quickly, no doubt going in search of the bag seller while Aiden and Mia stayed behind to fill out the paperwork.

"I think we make a great team Auster." Aiden said peeling off her latex gloves.

Mia smiled, as she glanced up at the other woman, and picked up her ball point pen to write on the clipboard, she'd placed nearby.

"Yes we do."

* * *

They had their warrant. Danny had managed to track down another student that Jordan has sold the heroin to, in turn he had saved her life after finding her laying unconscious on the floor of her dorm room. In return for her possession charge being dropped, she'd made a statement pointing out Jordan as the person who had sold her the drugs.

Sam was more than pleased to storm up to the Village apartment flanked by Flack and two lab techs, and wave the damn thing in Diane Lipstone's face. She wanted to smack out both Jordan and the lawyer. Sam had offered to withdraw from the case, but Mac had persisted. She needed to see this through. Closure was important to him. He knew it was important to Sam too.

"We've checked the bedrooms, the library, the kitchen, so far nothing." Flack announced as he swept into the bathroom.

Sam replaced the back of the toilet as he spoke. It took her a few minutes to realign the top with the rim above the flush.

"She'd be crazy not to have dumped the drugs by now." Flack muttered to Sam's back, watching as she straightened up and sighed with frustration.

Sam rapped her fingers lightly on the basin tilting her head downwards.

"You know what Don, I think your right." Sam said, stared down into the toilet bowl, her expression grim.

Sam rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt, staring down at the porcelain dish with acceptance. She hated cleaning the bathroom at home but she still did it. This though, this was worse but she was fueled by the drive to nail Jordan, she was reckless and callous. Sam yanked the latex gloves onto her hands and stretched them past her wrist.

"Gotta love the job." Sam uttered, her hand going into her Crime Scene Kit and fumbled around for dropper.

She grimaced before bending over and putting the dropper into the water.

"Gross, gross, gross." she chanted, squeezing the end of the dropper so it took in water.

Flack handed her the white pallet, Sam used the dropper to out a drop in each one of the indents, before shaking up the solution and adding a drop to each indent. The first one went blue, the second pink and the third light blue.

"Huh, weak positive." Sam said, tilting her head from side to side.

"Weak positive? Thats bad right?" Flack asked, frowning down at her.

"No, that's good, it means the drugs were flushed. They've been diluted by the water." Sam told him. "There's trace of it in here."

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

Sam rose her golden eyes and met his baby blues, as a smile curved across her feminine features.

"We've got her."

* * *

The night was young and the case although it had dragged on was finally over. Sam and Flack had arrested Jordan Benson for Negligent Homicide and Drug Trafficking. To say it had been satisfying for her was an understatement. Mac and Danny had chased down Will Novick's murderer, his killer was a drug distributor by the name of Joel Banks. It had been mac hat had finally nailed his coffin shut.

There was closure for Will's dad now, something like that helped people grow and move on with their lives. Mia knew that from experience, closure was important. It would be difficult for Will's dad but knowing hat his murderer was locked in a prison cell would help.

Now here Mia was at her own familiar apartment on the Upper East Side, the one her father lived in, and the one her mother barely spent anytime near. It was often when she was a teenager she'd wonder how the hell her mother and father had ended up married.

They had fought a lot when she was younger, about a lot of things. Sometimes a father couldn't turn a blind eye to all the things his wife was putting their child through. Despite his misgivings, her father had tried to protect her from her mother, the problem was sometimes he never saw the problems. Being a Judge took up a remarkable amount of his time.

For some reason it was easier to forgive her father for his absence that it was to forgive her mother for her abusive traits. Mia didn't want to think about how at the age of fifteen her mother had handed her a diaphragm and planned the loss of her virginity to an agent that had indeed done his job very well afterward.

It figured that after she had trekked all this way to her father's apartment that he would not be home. From the phone conversation they had had after the initial arrest her father was seemingly coping and if she was honest, she wouldn't be surprised if it was due to the help of a certain D.A she thought he'd been seeing the past couple of years.

She knew he wasn't going to be around here for Christmas, he was flitting out to Cape Cod like he always did this time of year. No invitation had come her way, it stung a little, but the man deserved a little private time away from her mother.

Mia buried her hands in her pockets before letting out a deep breath and leaving the shelter of her father's foyer. She'd head home and get a shower before taking off to Danny's.

Mia rose her eyes to the sky as the first snowflake of the fresh snow landed on the tip of her nose.

It was going to be a cold one tonight.

* * *

_**Yo peeps! I'm back and writing. I have a new netbook so it is far more easier now to do it. I'm sitting in bed writing at the mo. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_Sam: We have a few nice Mia and Danny moments in the next chapter. They are happy for the moment. Thanks for your review. _

_KJL: lol she said Yes at the end of a chapter and high five they are engaged. There's a little more Danny/Mia hotness in the next chapter and then Xmas!_

_Hope: Thankies, It's good to know!!!! I always appreciate your reviews! Demand more Mac/Jane by the way!_

_Blue: lol you won't need to procrastinate because you will have the time instead!_


	69. Chapter 69: A Better Man

Chapter Sixty Nine

_Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain _

_Robbie Williams – Better Man_

The room was aglow, the lighting was low and the effect of many tiny candles gave the apartment a romantic atmosphere. The small dinning table was laid out simply on top of a blue and white checkered table cloth, wine glasses were perched on the table, waiting to be filled from the bottle of chilled white wine Danny had left out on the table to breath.

The heavy scent of Danny's wonderful Italian cooking flooded her nostrils, and she breathed it in happily, her stomach already rumbling. In the background Three Doors Down were playing at a low volume, it was a band they both loved, songs they had memories of together. Mia found herself smiling as Danny helped her remove her coat at the door.

He was looking handsome and masculine in the way only Danny could. The stubble from past few days had been shaved in their time apart. He smelt fresh and clean as if he'd just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing jeans that hugged the solid muscle tones of his hips and thighs, a white wife beater underneath his cream colored shirt.

The glasses that he wore throughout the day had been swapped for contact lenses, so she could see his expressive eyes more clearly. The boyish grin told her he was pleased to see her as he turned to hang her coat upon the back of the door.

gYou have certainly out done yourself Mr Messer." she uttered, stepping forward into the kitchen.

gWait until you taste the food." Danny responded, closely behind her.

Mia turned to face him, her smile wide as she put her hands lightly on his shoulders and brushed his lips with hers. Danny looked down at her, unable to hide his own grin before taking her delicate hand in his and entangling their fingers.

"None of that until after dinner." he warned her, with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Dinner would be long forgotten if he got caught up in kissing Mia, and Lord knew he wanted to. He also wanted to make this into something real. Too often they had gotten caught up in the physical side of things, and he wanted them to have a foundation to build on, something beyond the sex.

Mia was looking beautiful tonight he thought as he pulled out the seat for her and gestured for her to sit. Her pale cheeks were flushed from the cold giving her a healthy glow. Her sky blue eyes were attentive as she watched him turn off the oven and remove the pasta from the inside with the oven mittens.

Mia's red curls were loose and unruly, exactly the way he liked them, she tucked one side behind her ear as she poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle he had left on the table. He liked the way she felt comfortable enough to do so without asking.

She was dressed in a black knit dress that hugged her curves, and black knee high boots. Danny shivered as the dress rode up a little as she bent over the table to reach his glass, what he had originally assumed were black pantie hose turned out to be thigh high stockings. The contrast against her pale skin was shocking, and Danny found himself suddenly very still, toying with the idea of leaving dinner until later after all.

Mia sat back down in her seat, shaking out the napkin Danny had wrapped the cutlery in and spreading it over her lap. She glanced up to see Danny staring at her, his eyebrows raised as his wide blue eyes lingered on her legs.

"Not until after dinner, Mr Messer." she said, with a wicked smile before reaching for her wine glass and taking a graceful sip.

"I'm thinking we skip dessert." Danny responded as he set the Carbanara down in front of Mia, following suit with his own meal and then the garlic bread.

"Or you could just eat it off me." Mia replied, nodding her head at the can of whipped cream Danny had left out.

Residing in a bowl beside the whipped cream were several fresh, chocolate covered, strawberries. Danny sniggered out loud at the thought. That had been his original plan when he'd covered the strawberries in Cadbury's Milk Chocolate upon his return home.

"You got me." he told her, picking up his fork to eat.

"Ahh I have figured out your evil plan." Mia said, before taking a piece of garlic bread.

"Is it really evil if it makes you happy?" he questioned, swirling pasta around his fork.

"Not at all." Mia responded with a sip from her wine.

"You know what would really make me happy?" Danny asked her, pointing his fork in Mia's direction.

"Oh, I have a general idea." Mia responded with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Danny rose his eyes to meet hers and in that moment, she realized he was in fact being very serious. She sensed something coming, something that made her nervous. She eyed him suspiciously as he spoke.

"Your Dad going to Cape Cod for Christmas?" he asked conversationally.

Mia lowered her gaze to her plate, picking at her food with her fork.

"He does every year." she responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why should this year be different?"

Danny looked at her pointedly.

"The thing with your mom…" Danny prompted.

"It doesn't change anything." Mia told him wearily.

Danny shook his head. He despised the Auster family values, he didn't understand why her father would leave Mia alone over Christmas especially in light of the latest situation her mother had caused. Mia, he could tell was feeling the sting of that.

"Come to Ma's with me." Danny requested, glancing up from his food.

Mia frowned, she was still chewing, her mouth full and unable to speak. Danny took full advantage of that.

"Great food, good company. What more can you ask for?" Danny proclaimed.

"Is Louie going to be there?" Mia questioned.

There was bad blood between the two of them, there always had been and probably always would be. Louie could get past Mia's class and Mia couldn't let go of any insult he tossed. He understood both their reservations about the other but he wished the two of them would at least try to get along.

"Him and dad are hitting the bar." Danny informed her.

His father had been hitting the bar ever since Danny could remember, hence the reason Danny didn't spend Christmas with his father. That and the fact his father despised his profession, the jibes across the shitty wooden table in some scummy bar simply wasn't worth it.

His parents had been divorced not long after Danny had turned five, he was never sure of the exact reason although he suspected there were probably many. His mother was an upstanding citizen who saw eye to eye with the law. His father, not so much.

Danny leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on the surface of the table . He studied Mia's indecision and he understood it. Her answer, he felt would answer something, something that had been niggling at the back of his mind.

"Your mom would really be ok with it?" Mia asked, shifting in her seat.

The truth was she didn't want Danny to feel sorry for her and she didn't want to out Marian Messer out by turning up to her dinner table after so many years.

"Come on." Danny pleaded. "Every Christmas she's always going on about how I never bring anyone special to dinner and now I will be."

Mia's eyes went wide as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin, she set it down on the table next to her finished plate.

"Me?" she said pointing at her self. "You think I'm special?"

Is there anyone else sitting at this dinner table?" Danny said good naturedly, opening his hands out to her.

Mia bowed her head, as a wide smile broke across her face.

"No, there isn't." she murmured.

That smile killed him, it made his heart beat faster and his head spin. There were so many possibilities for the future in this woman, he'd never had to work so hard for something. He enjoyed the challenge she presented. Being with Mia would never be easy, but it couldn't be as hard as it had been after she and O'Malley had gotten together. He'd realized then what he was losing, and when O' Malley died...

It was sick, but Danny thought God was giving him a second chance.

Danny was painfully aware of how nauseating it was to feel like that, but he simply couldn't help it. There was no love lost between O'Malley and Danny. Danny hated the fact that O'Malley had lied and deceived his way into Mia's life. O'Malley, hadn't liked the history between the two of them, from what Danny gathered from Flack. O'Malley had arrested Louie a few times in his younger days, and felt that Danny was cut from the same cloth.

Mia reached out across the table, her right hand came to clasp Danny's lightly, he sensed the gesture was hesitant and unsure. Instead he entwined his fingers with hers, his thumb smoothed over her knuckles gently.

"Taking me to your mom's, that's serious you know?" Mia said softly.

"I want you to know I am serious." he told her, meeting Mia's gaze evenly. "No more screwing around, no more other walking out in the middle of the night crap. I want to be the last person to say goodnight, and the first person you see in the morning. I want you to know I am taking this very seriously, and I hope you are too."

Mia tilted her head to one side, her eyes never left Danny's.

"Well when you say it like that..." she uttered, her eyes darkening and a smile that played across her lips. "I have to say I'm all in."

Danny's face lit up, he was beaming as he stood up to clear their dishes. Mia rose to her feet with the empty wine glasses clasped in her hands. She leaned past Danny as she set the glasses in the sink. Her skin prickled as she brushed against his warm arm underneath the material of the cream shirt.

"Leave the dishes." he said, as Mia reached out for the tap.

Danny leaned in close, his hand cupped Mia's cheek, his thumb caressing along the apple of skin underneath her eye.

"Why? You got something better for me to be doing?" she asked, her voice full of anticipation.

"I've got an idea." he murmured, shaking the can of whipped cream with his free hand.

Mia's lips caressed his fingertips as they brushed her lips.

"Show me." she whispered.

Danny took her hand, his fingers entwining in hers as he led her towards the bedroom. Mia grabbed the bowl of chocolate strawberries on the way through. This, she decided, was going to be interesting.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter for letting me know that your still out there and reading! I am ill at the moment so all I'm doing is watching movies and writing.**_

_Dreamer: lol I would not enjoy putting my hands in toilets. Her mother is simply evil. Her father must have loved her mother at one point but her mother was all for the money._

_KJL: Jesus, I was waiting for that case to be over, it just went on forever. Lol I hope you like this chapter._

_Sam: I hope this was to your liking. _

_Ax: lol I know the feeling of lack of sleep. Lol I'm not sure I talked through the next plot twist with you, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for replying C- Dizzle._

_Hope: It was icky, or at least I found the toilet scene icky. I would really enjoy some Mac and Jane._


	70. Chapter 70: Love Story

Chapter Seventy

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…_

_Taylor Swift – Love Story_

"Sure is a damn good thing Teagen takes after me when it comes to being able to stand on her own two feet," Flack teased, as Sam wobbled precariously on the ice in front of him.

He'd always been the athletic one in the relationship; from the time they first met in their teens, he'd been all about football, basketball and hockey and she'd been all about her studies. Their extreme differences in that respect had made them an odd couple; captain of every available team who was lucky to pull in Bs, dating the girl that consistently had her name on the honor roll. Even at a young age, he'd been unable to stay away from her.

Despite her insistence in grade nine that she didn't want anything to do with him -"You're just not my type" she'd informed him time and time again- Flack had found it impossible to back away. There'd been something about him that made him work harder than he'd ever had before. Sam had always been a remarkable challenge, one that he'd unfortunately not appreciated and had almost let slip away.

He'd always loved her and he supposed that he would always would. That being part of her life was his destiny and that he'd never be completely whole if she wasn't beside him. He'd made his mistakes. He'd believed the grass was greener on the other side and he'd taken an uneventful trip over there to sow some of his wild oats, to convince himself that he wasn't feeling the real deal when it came to Sammie.

Each woman he'd slept with had been nothing more than a replacement; he'd never formed bonds with them or had felt any kind of connection. Unknown to them, it had been her face seared into his mind when he slept with them, her hands and her mouth he fantasized about when they were getting him off. Her kiss and her touch and smell that he thought about the entire time he was with them.  
He hadn't know what he had until it was gone. And until he'd been forced to see his Sammie with another man. Watching her with Hawkes had nearly drove him crazy, and the thought of her even remotely intimate with the young ME...

Even now, with a wedding and the promises of forever looming on the horizon, Flack couldn't even bring himself to think about that. He simply couldn't stomach the thought of another man's hands on her. He stopped short of calling her his. Truth of the matter was that they belonged to each other.

Their hearts firmly in on another's possession. And it had taken losing her to realize that Sammie had always had him. That she'd always had him firmly wrapped around her baby finger and that no matter how many times he'd tried convincing himself that she was a thing of the past, that their ship had sailed and the only thing that kept them connected was their daughter, deep down he'd known that he'd never stop loving her. That anyone that came after her would simply be filling up the hole in his heart that her departure had left behind.

The last few weeks had been incredible; he didn't want them to end. They'd been putting a hell of an effort on rediscovering each other and the love that they shared outside of sexual intimacy. Sam was determined to hold out on him as long as possible. She wanted them to form a connection outside of the bedroom, something that they'd previously failed so miserably at.

And Flack had to admit, as hard as it was to not allow a case and the occasional caress get out of hand, what was transpiring between them was nothing short of surreal. They were actually getting to know each other. They were no longer just lovers or Teagen's mommy and daddy. They were becoming partners as well. Confidants. Best friends. They were making steady progression towards having a stable relationship as husband and wife and they were both hell bent on never letting anything, or anyone, get in their way again. He was enjoying going on dates, on 'courting' her, as his grandmother would call it.

They went out for dinner and to the movies, took hand in hand strolls through Central Park, went to out of the way diners and cafes where they could have some quiet time to talk. They spent valuable family time with their daughter; taking her to the zoo or the children's museum, ice skating at Rockefeller center, shopping excursions. And they sat side by side -and hand in hand- at each of her hockey games, cheering her on as a collective instead of two individuals embroiled in solo lives.  
The quality time was only cemented their love for each other. And was teaching Flack a valuable lesson: to appreciate each and every moment that he spent with her. To adore her and respect her as if each day was the last.

"You are not very funny..." Sam scowled over her shoulder and slowly turned in a circle to face him.

Flack noticed how damn adorable she was in her puffy bubble gum pink ski jacket and purple, pink and white stripped chenille hat, scarf and mittens. A steady snow had been falling over New York City for the past three days, and in the glow of the multicolored Christmas lights that lined the trees surrounding Central Park's Woolman outdoor rink, he could see the errant flakes that clung to her eyelashes and the slight flush to her cheeks.

"You mean I shouldn't quit my day job and look for a permanent stand up gig?" he asked, trying to hide the grin that crept across his face as she lost her balance once again, gave a small shriek, flapped her arms in an attempt to stay on her feet as her legs threatened to send her toppling backwards.

"I love you for a lot of reasons, Donnie..." she declared, and heaving a sigh of relief as she managed to stay upright, reached out for him. "But your sense of humor is not one of them."

"That's 'cause your totally hung up on my boyish good looks and killer charm," he chided.

"You are so..." her eyes widened in terror and she gave another shrill yelp as both feet slid out from under her.

Flack quickly and effortlessly snagged her by the ends of her scarf, both preventing her from falling on her ass, and yanking her tiny body into his. "I'm so what?" he asked, as he released his hold on the scarf and wrapped his arms around her.

"Obnoxious, arrogant, a pain in my ass..." she huffed, then snuggled into his body. "And so utterly warm and snugglable."

"Snugglable?" he laughed. "Is that even a word?"

"I don't know...but I can't feel my feet!" she wailed. "I can't feel my toes or my fingers or my nose or my ears!"

"You're my little icicle," he teased, and rubbed her back in an attempt to warm her up. "My little Eskimo."

"Well your little icicle is in danger of freezing her most precious parts of," she said, and shivered against him. "So unless you want a wife with no boobs..."

"We'll call it a night," he concluded. "Can't have the girls dropping off. They're two of my favorite parts of you."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him backwards. "Nice to know what you're really attracted to! That it wasn't really my eyes and my smile! That you've been just stringing me along about that since we were fourteen!"

"What did you want me to do?" he asked. "You wanted me to tell you right off the hop that the reason why I wanted to hook up with you was your twins and the fact you've got the hottest ass I've ever seen in my entire life? You never would have given me a fair shake then. And where would we be now?"

"We wouldn't be freezing to death in the middle of Central Park!' Sam cried.

"True..." Flack reached out and once again drew her into his arms, allowing his hands to settled on her slender hips. "But we also wouldn't be engaged or have the most beautiful, amazing little girl in the entire world."

Sam beamed up at him; the corners of her eyes wrinkling and her nose crinkling. "We sure did manage at least one great thing in our lives. We made something good out of the god awful shitty mess we made out of ourselves."

"Are you kidding me? We didn't just make something good. We made something incredible. The thought that someone like me can help make someone like her?" he shook his head. "I don't deserve her. Or you for that matter."

"Nice to see your finally appreciating me, detective," she teased.

"I love you, Sammie..." he suddenly turned serious. "I've always loved you. And I was a complete ass for treating you the way I did and for letting you get away. I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to..."

"It doesn't matter anymore Don," she laid her hands on his chest. "None of that matters. We're trying to put it all behind us, right? We're trying to concentrate on us. On making things better this time around. And dwelling on that...well dwelling on that isn't going to do either of us any damn good."

He nodded in agreement, then covered her lips with his in a slow, tender kiss. His hands sliding from her hips to the small of her back and then down onto her ass, kneading it and cupping it and pulling her lower body against his as his tongue slipped between her lips and pressed against her teeth, seeking permission to enter.

"If we do any of that, we won't be able to stop..." Sam whispered against his lips.

"I don't want to stop," he told her, and placed a trail of kisses along her cold cheek. "I'm trying, Sammie. I really am. I'm trying to be a gentleman and I'm trying not to think about sex all the time, I really am..."

She looked up at him.

"But I can't help it that I'm as attracted to you as I am," he continued. "I can't help it that you drive me crazy. That just kissing you like that...I just can't help wanting you as much as I do."

"I know..." she said, and standing on her tiptoes, pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. "And believe me, Don...I want you to...so bad...it's just..."

"You're worried that we'll fall back into old habits," he finished for her. "That we'll wind up in bed together and it'll become the only thing that matters to us all over again."

She just smiled in a way of response.

"I'm not going anywhere this time around, Sammie. Ever. And if that means waiting to make love to you then..." he sighed heavily and shrugged. "Well I guess that means I'll just have to be patient and wait. Just promise me one thing though?"

She nodded.

"You're not going to make me wait forever? That you won't make me suffer until our wedding night? 'Cause the way things are going in the way of wedding plans, I'm never going to get laid again."

"It won't be much longer," she assured him. "I promise. 'Cause honestly? I don't think I can survive much longer either."

"Let's get you out of here," Flack suggested, when he noticed her shivering uncontrollable. "We'll go back to my place, get you into a warm bath, a pair of my sweats and one of my sweaters..."

"Sounds like heaven," she smiled, as he took a hold of her hand and slowly led the way towards the closest edge of the rink, where they'd left their boots when they'd arrived an hour before. It was their first weekend completely alone together. Sam had managed to switch weekends off with Aiden when too much overtime had seen the Chief of Detectives ordering Flack off -and not on call- for Saturday and Sunday.

Teagen was at his parents and instead of making an firm plans, they'd decided to just be spontaneous. To do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

"I've got something for you," she said as an after thought, as he helped her over the low snowbank separating the ice from a row of crude wooden benches.

"Yeah?" he asked, ignoring the cold that shot through him when he knelt down in the snow in front of her. "What would that be?"

Placing her left mitt between her teeth, Sam yanked it off and let it drop into her lap as she reached into her coat pocket. "And you're in the perfect position for it too..."

"Oh really now..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and cast a glance down between her legs.

Sam rolled her eyes, and held her hand out, palm up, under his nose. Revealing the ring that he'd unceremoniously pressed into her palm weeks before.

"What?" he asked, feeling anger and disappointment. "Is this your way of telling me that it's off? That you don't want to get married after all? 'Cause if you really wanted to do that why didn't you do it in private? Why'd you wait until we were..."

Sam silenced him with a kiss. "Donald Flack Junior, you fool," she sighed exasperatedly. "Why do you have to be so difficult and assume the worst all the time? I want to marry you. I want to be your wife and spend forever with you and have more babies with you. But I just want you to ask me to do all of that in a _proper _way. That's all."

"Oh.." he said, and gave her a sheepish smile. "Ooops."

"And seeing as you're already down on your knees..."

He grinned, then pulling off his own gloves, sat them on the bench beside her. "I'm not good at the whole romance thing," he reminded her, and plucked the ring out of her palm. "Remember the time I tried to have a nice little candlelit dinner for you when we first moved in together and I ended up nearly burning the place down?"

Sam just smiled, and waited patiently him to get the show on the road.

"Alright...alright..." he sighed heavily and picked up her delicate left hand. "Samantha Ross...you're an insufferable bitch on the best of days, but I couldn't live without you. I tried; it sucked. I was a miserable bastard and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want forever. I want at least moderately happily ever after. I want forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part. And God help me but I want that with you. I want you to have my children and I want you to grow old with me. I want you to still be nagging about putting the toilet seat down and picking up my socks when I'm eighty..."

"You're pushing it Don," she grumbled.

"I want you, okay. All of you. For the rest of my life. I love you and I'll always love you. You're my everything; my world. And you'd make me the happiest guy alive if you'd spend the rest of your life with me."

"Even if you are an obnoxious, conceited ass?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," Flack replied. "Marry me?"

She tilted her head to the left and chewed on her bottom lip as if considering it.

"Please?" he added.

She gave a nod and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Without a doubt in my mind," she declared, tears blurring her vision as he slipped his grandmother's ring onto her finger.

Flack smiled and brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the top of it. "I'd say that that warrants a booty call, don't you?" he asked, grinning devilishly.

Sam laughed at that, then placing her hands on his shoulders, shoved him backwards onto the snow.

"I'll think about it," she said.

_**Hey guys. I have to thank BEG for writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the insight into Flack and Sam's relationship. Oh, and I hope you all had a great Xmas.**_


	71. Chapter 71: Season's Greetings

Chapter Seventy One

_So Happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true_

_The Pogues - Fairytale Of New York_

Mia always remembered Christmas as an event that she wished was over as soon as possible. Her mother would always drag her to the Four Seasons and the two of them would eat some assortment of turkey and salad, before they hit the biggest party in town. They're gifts to each other were expensive but impersonal.

Mia's father would always be in Cape Cod with a few of the other law professionals that he was friends with. What they did there was any bodies guess. All Mia knew was that he returned with a smile on his face and in the most cheerful mood she'd seen him in all year.

Mia used to welcome her father's returns, she hated spending Christmas and New Year with her mother. There was no love lost between them and never any warmth.

So Mia was very surprised that upon her and Danny reaching his mother's modest townhouse in Queens, she was sucked into such a warm and comforting embrace by his robust mother that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She had always wondered what other people's mothers were like, and upon meeting Danny's she realized that she had been missing out a lot through her childhood.

"It's wonderful to see you dear." Marian Messer told her as she planed a feather light kiss on Mia's smooth cheek, before drawing back to look at her boy.

"Ma." Danny greeted, his arms already wide open and enveloping his mother into a loving hug.

Mia could see the bind between them, it surprised her how much Danny looked like his mother. They had the same dirty blond hair, the same fine facial features, although Danny had his father's jaw, or so she guessed.

The two of them broke apart, and Mia found herself being led by the hand through to the dining room where a tea set was set out. There was a decanter for coffee, a tea pot and mugs. There were even little Christmas Tree shaped cookies resting on a saucer. The scent of cooking turkey lingered in the air making Mia's stomach rumble.

"Sit, make yourselves at home. I'll bring through the milk and cream." Marian beamed, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You mom is so nice." Mia murmured to Danny as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in at the dinning table.

"I think she'd just overjoyed o actually meet one of my girlfriends. She thinks I have that whole lone wolf thing going on. Don't be surprised if she asks you about babies." Danny warned Mia pouring her a cup of tea, before helping himself to the coffee.

"Babies?" Mia exclaimed aghast. "What the hell should I say if she..."

Mia clamped her lips together as Marian returned to the room, setting down little silver jugs of milk and cream between the teapot and the decanter. Danny pushed a mug of coffee towards his mother, she took it gratefully before adding one sugar and cream, as Mia added milk to her tea.

"I brought Caramel Shortbread." Mia said shyly, pushing the little gift wrapped box across the table towards Marian Messer with a nervous smile.

The truth was Aiden had helped her to make it after the two of them banned Taylor from the kitchen. Aiden couldn't believe she'd even been thinking of going to "Mama Messer's" without some sort of edible treat. To make things worse Mia's culinary skills were restricted to pasta and take out menus.

Marian was already unwrapping the parcel and taking a bite out of the chocolate covered items. Mia had been up so late last night making them, sampling the product had not been an option. Mia watched with apprehension as Marian chewed the shortcake before taking another piece.

"This is delicious, did you make it yourself?" Marian asked taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I had help." Mia admitted as Danny reached across the table and snatched a piece.

"It's wonderful." Marian congratulated as Danny popped the whole thing in his mouth and began to comp, a heavily expression upon his handsome features.

"You need to make this more." he informed her, his mouth full.

"I'm sure if you beg Aiden, she'll whip you up some for your birthday." Mia told him.

"How did the two of you meet? I'm dying to know everything about you Mia." Marian said, picking up the teapot and pouring more tea into Mia's cup.

"We've known each other a while now Ma." Danny said as he snagged himself another short bread.

"It's only recently we've started dating." Mia said, as Danny was forced into silence by the sticky treat he was consuming.

"But your such a pretty young thing." Marian complimented. "All the boys must be chasing after you."

The statement made Mia feel a little uncomfortable but she felt the urge to answer it anyway.

"Danny's the only one that really gets me, and the job we do. All the other boys... well they're simply just boys." Mia said, hoping there wasn't anything offending in that statement.

"Spoken very honestly, I like that." Marian informed her with an approving nod.

Mia let out a sigh of relief as Marian excused herself to check on the turkey.

"Your doing great." Danny reassured her, his hand came to rest over her lightly.

"You sure? Because I don't really do the whole meet the parents thing. It makes me nervous." Mia told him, running a hand through her wavy red hair.

Mia exhaled deeply, her hands coming to rest in her lap, her foot tapping lightly against the table.

"Danny, can you help me with the turkey?" Marian called through the open kitchen doorway.

Danny raised his eyebrows, with a small smile, his hand lightly ruffling her hair as he went by. The doorbell chimed through the house, Mia rose to her feet, her hand on the back of the chair to support herself.

"I'll get it." she told the other two as she walked through the living room.

The plush carpet sank underneath her feet as sh made it to the front door, her left hand on the doorknob as her right fiddled with the lock trying to work out the mechanism. It took her a second to figure it out, she opened the door triumphant to be faced with what she could only describe as dread.

Louie Messer stared back at her, peering at her with equal surprise through his lank dark hair.

"Uh Hi." she blurted out.

Louie narrowed his eyes at her as she held the door open.

"You've got your claws into Danny and now you come around here, looking down on my ma, and me." Louie responded shoving the door backwards into Mia.

Her foot jammed it, reducing the impact as Louie barged past.

"I don't suppose that's your way of proposing a truce." Mia said to Louie's retreating back as she closed the door behind him.

"Ma!" Louie bellowed through the house. "Ma!"

Great. Mia thought, putting a hand to her head. This was starting to go south quickly. She had known this was a bad idea. She wasn't sure how on earth she'd let Danny talk her in to this. She trailed Louie into the living room and watched as his mother swooped him up into a tight hug.

The prodigal son returns, Mia thought, watching from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Maybe Louie had been haunted by some Christmas spirit, maybe he had taken her words to heart.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Marian murmured, her lips brushing his cheek as she beamed at him.

At least Marian was straight up, Mia could appreciate that. Movement caught her eye, Mia saw Danny standing in the kitchen doorway, drying his hands on a towel from the kitchen.

"Yea Louie. What are you doing here?" Danny asked, stretching out each syllable.

"I'm not allowed to come to my Ma's on Christmas Day?" Louie questioned his brother.

"Don't tell me that Dad's waiting outside because we've talked about this and we both decided it was a bad idea." Danny pointed out, tossing the towel on the table.

"No you decided it was a bad idea." Louie argued pointing his finger at Danny. "Please mom, seriously. He's different now, it'll be different this time."

Danny tilted his head at his brother in disdain. Danny's mother was silent as she watched the exchange between her two sons.

"He's been drinking, hasn't he?" Danny questioned.

"He just needs a place to stay... for now." Louie submitted.

Marian put a hand to her forehead. Her fingers rubbing a her temples as she began to think this through, Mia could see how difficult it was for her, torn between her two children and the man she used to love. The man she had been married to once upon a time.

"What's wrong with your place?" Danny persisted.

"Dad would mess up my mojo." Louie informed him, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mojo? What are we in a freaking Austin Powers movie..." Danny let rip only to be cut off by the sound of Frosty the Snow Man cutting through the air at high volume.

Mia fumbled with her cellphone, struggling to slide it out of her back pocket as her cheeks turned a furious shade of red as the three Messer's heads twisted towards her.

"I'm on call." she responded, holding up the slim line phone and shaking it from side to side for them to see before answering it.

"Uh, huh. I'll be right there." she told dispatch, already very aware that there was now silence around her.

Mia turned to face the three Messers, pulling a guilty face at Danny.

"I'm sorry I need to..." she jerked her thumb at the door as Marian, retrieved her jacket from the back of the dining room chair, Mia had been sitting in.

Marian smiled apologetically as she handed Mia her jacket.

"Don't worry dear, I understand." she spoke wearily.

Mia realized that this was not the first time that she had been caught in between the two boys, having an argument about their father.

"I'll try and make it back." she murmured, as her lips brushed Marian's cheek the other woman eloping her in a warm, spirited hug.

"Take your time, this could go on for a while." Marian advised, quietly into Mia's ear.

The two women drew away from each other with an understanding smile.

"I'll walk you to the door." Danny offered, barely sparing Louie a glance as he took up residence next to Mia.

"Ok." she whispered as Danny took her hand lightly and guided her to the front door. Mia breathed out deeply as they reached the front door, looking down at her shoes as Danny stood before her. The silence stretched between them.

"I'm sorry." the both of them blurted out at once, meeting the others gaze.

Danny chuckled, his hand reaching out and stroking Mia's curls away from her face with his fingertips.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked her as she pressed her lips to his palm.

"Leaving, you made the effort of inviting me and now I hve to leave." she uttered.

Danny frowned.

"That doesn't matter to me. I understand it." Danny told her perplexed.

"A lot of people wouldn't be." she commented, standing up on tip toes to reach his height.

"I am not a lot of people." he said pressing his lips lightly against hers.

Mia's hands linked behind Danny's neck, her mouth opening allowing him deeper access. Danny's hands slid down her back, trailing along her spine. The two of them broke apart unwillingly, Mia's hands sliding down his chest and coming to rest above his heart.

"I have gotta go." she murmured, rubbing her nose along his.

"I know." he said, kissing her again.

Mia withdrew reluctantly, before Danny opened the door and held it open for her.

"I'll call you later." she promised, stepping outside and feeling the rush of cold upon her skin.

Danny watched as she walked carefully to her car, making careful steps to avoid icy patches. He watched as she climbed in and waved as she blew him a kiss before driving away. Then he turned his attention to the green Sudan parked across the street, and the older man hunched half asleep in the passenger side.

Christmas for him would always be the same.

_**Hey girls, sorry it's been a while, work has been manic with store move around! I hope you enjoy this treat.**_

_Sam: it's true lol, we all need a flack!_

_Dreamer: BEG worked wonderful with them._

_Hope: I like having guests._


	72. Chapter 72: Going To The Chapel

Chapter Seventy Two

_Because we're  
Going to the chapel  
And we're gonna get married  
Going to the chapel  
And we're gonna get married _

_The Dixie Cups – Going To The Chapel_

Christmas was almost over. It had been seven hours since Mia had arrived at the crime lab and she was the only one still here. Most of her day had been taken up by The Christmas Blues, so far they'd had dead Santa, and a family dispute that had gone horribly wrong after the gifts had been mixed up under the tree. Christmas it would seem was not a good time of year for everyone. There was no joy in it any more, no wonderment like there had been when she was a child.

Mia leaned back in her chair, her hands cupping the arm rests as she shuffled from side to side. Her eyes were stinging from staring at the computer screen so long. She was tired, it had been hard going over the past few hours and she had had enough for the moment.

The festive season was almost over and at the least she needed a long, hot bath filled filled with bubbles. Her back was aching from hunching over her desk in the same position over a length of time. Mia linked her fingers together and flexed her spine, her hands above her head as she stretched her arms.

"Long day huh?" Aiden said leaning in the doorway of Mia's office.

Mia rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands before twisting in her chair to face her raven haired friend.

"This is just one of the many reasons that Christmas sucks." Mia told the other woman with a deep sigh.

"You chose to work Christmas." Aiden reminded her, with a small smile before holding up a grey garment bag by the hanger.

"Come on its time to get ready, otherwise we'll be late." Aiden reminded her.

Mia rose her her feet, stifling a yawn with a hand over her mouth.

"Is it that time already?" she asked glancing at the watch on her wrist, and cringing at the time.

"You know it." Aiden said wiggling the garment bag.

Mia rose to her feet. The world spun for a second, her hand reached out for the desk to brace herself.

"Whoa, you ok?" Aiden asked stepping forward, her hand resting on Mia's shoulder to steady her.

Mia exhaled deeply, screwing up her eyes tightly before opening them again.

"I'm fine." she uttered, raising a hand to her head. "I just haven't had a chance to eat."

"Get changed." Aiden said thrusting the garment bag into Mia's hands. "I'll grab you something from the break room."

Mia gathered the bag up in her arms and laid it out on the desk.

"Thanks." Mia uttered before the door closed behind Aiden.

Mia waited for a moment and then a moment more, before reaching across the desk for her handbag and taking out the bottle of pills. She cracked open the bottle and tipped two of the tiny white pills into her hand, before tilting back her head and swallowing them dry.

She took a second, feeling the tiny tablets slide down her throat and into her stomach before unzipping the garment bag. The dress inside was pretty, it was a light tailored pink affair that Sam and her had chosen several days earlier. It was made of delicate silk that hugged her slender frame. Mia unhooked it from the hanger, holding it up by the thin cuffed shoulder sleeves.

Her shoes were already tucked underneath the desk. She kicked her black pumps and slid them under the frame of the desk. Her fingers curled around the hem of her top, as she peeled it off her skin and dropped it onto the floor. She held the dress out before her before stepping into it and shimmying it up her body as she guided the little sleeves up her arms to her shoulders. Lifted the skirt before undoing the button of her trousers and gently guiding them down her thighs and past her knees.

She stepped out of her trousers and slipped into the rose coloured shoes that she had stowed in her office earlier that morning. Her hand bag was sitting up the desk, it took her several seconds to find and retrieve her make up bag and pull out a dozen bobby pins, before setting up the compact of her mirror against the keyboard of her computer. At random she selected different strands of hair and secured them in place with the bobby pins.

There was a tentative knock on the door before it was lightly pushed open, revealing Aiden, cup of coffee in one hand and a stash of granola bars in the other. Mia smiled at the other woman, taking a bobby pin out of her mouth as she looked her up and down. Aiden had chosen a charcoal suit for the occasion, it was an expensive tailored fit that showed off her lean curvy frame. There was a cream coloured gypsy blouse underneath and a pale white rose clipped to the breast. Aiden wore her ebony hair loose and free.

"Thanks." Mia murmured, taking a sip of the coffee and smiling with delight.

"Eat." Aiden ordered, thrusting the breakfast bars at Mia.

Mia took the cereal bars from Aiden's hands and ripped the first one open, before taking a bite and chewing profusely.

"How long have we got?" she asked covering her mouth while she spoke.

"Half an hour until we have to be there, the traffic is a heavier than I hoped." Aiden

informed the other woman.

"So best leave now?" Mia questioned, already raising to her feet and grabbing for her handbag.

"You can eat in the car." Aiden offered, jerking her thumb at the door.

* * *

The courthouse was locked off to civilians on Christmas Day, so Mia was glad when she saw Danny holding open the door and looking federatively from left to right.

"Ah, so you made it." he commented as Mia brushed past him, placing a butterfly kiss on his stubble.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Aiden told him, with a pointed look.

"You mean Flack's final minutes as a single man." Danny corrected.

"Like that matters, this has been on the cards from day one." Aiden reminded him as Danny closed the door behind him, falling into step between the two women.

"Your right about that." Danny said honestly, as Aiden turned and entered through a door on the right.

Mia smiled as she glided past him, pausing to straighten his yellow rose on the navy blue suit jacket as she slide through the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back." she whispered as she leaned in close.

"Na, it happens." Danny told her. "Watching Ma throw Dad out after he gave her a used bottle opener as a Christmas gift was the highlight of my day."

Mia frowned, her lips twitching at the edges of her mouth. Danny smiled lightly as he looked down and met her gaze.

"It made me laugh when she smacked him in the back of the head with the spatula."

Mia let out her own snigger as Danny's hand came to rest on her lower back to guide her into the room.

* * *

The wedding had been a simple affair. Just the two of their friends standing before the registrar, holding hands as their young daughter and a select few friends stood, watching. Mia had never seen to something so beautiful and symbolic. The way that Sam and Flack looked at each other was devastating, it made Mia believe in love because the bond between them was so obvious and true.

The heat from the roaring fire prickled across her skin as she lay on the soft ivory rug in front of the fireplace. Her head was resting upon Danny's lap, his fingers combing lightly through her hair as he watched the television in front of them.

Mia's eyes were closed as she curled up in front of the fire, Danny glanced down at her peaceful features, his finger tracing across her forehead and along her nose. Mia smiled under his ministrations, as his fingertip brushed her lips.

"Thanks for dinner." Mia uttered, shifting her head to the side, so her cheek was pressed against Danny's thigh.

"Ma practically forced it on me." Danny informed her.

"Your mother is an excellent cook, I can see where you get it from." Mia complimented.

"She taught me everything I know." Danny responded, shifting lightly so that he ended up on his back lying beside Mia on the warm rug.

His hand clasped hers lightly as they lay side by side. Danny closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as Mia's head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas babe." he said quietly, tilting his head so his lips placed butterfly kisses upon her forehead.

Mia rolled onto her side, her hand lightly creeping across his chest to the place where his heart beat rhythmically under his shirt.

"I love you Danny."

_**As usual everything is very busy for me but hopefully I will have some free time next week. SO I won't post review replies just yet as I am literally about to rush out to work, wish me luck and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_


	73. Chapter 73: Skin Deep

Chapter Seventy Three

_Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down _

_One Republic – All Fall Down_

Christmas and New Year were over, but only barely. The snow was still thick on the ground, turning to grey slush as it churned through the crowds of New Yorkers heading to and from the sales that had erupted after the New Year. Danny was sitting on the steps leading down to the subway, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together at the wrists as he stared down at the bustling activity below the surface of the city. His hands were numb from the cold, his eyes were stinging and his body was quivering as the adrenaline leaked from his system.

He was confused, disorientated. Every time he blinked, the images flashed before his eyes, snapping away like some perverse freeze frame. The door cracking him in the forehead, the wind bellowing in his face as he chased the suspect down the stairs. He heard each footstep as he took the stairs, his shoes slapping against the concrete. The screams as the public saw the gun flashing in the air. His own voice shouting out as the first shot rang through the air.

Crack, crack, crack! The gunshots erupting through the air, his own and the suspects. The bullets impacting the column he was hiding behind, his own gun biting as he fired, once, twice, maybe three times. The badge suddenly flashing in his face as Mac threw back the jacket of the fallen man.

Had he hit the undercover cop? Danny didn't know, but he was sick with dread at the thought of it. Shame burned at his cheeks, he rubbed his frozen hands over his face. How had this happened? He felt alone, so very alone and hostile.

People blamed him, he knew that. Flack had stepped in when one of the patrol cops had started mouthing off, but the kid had been right. Cops shouldn't have to worry about being gunned down by another cop. The responsibility was sitting heavy on Danny's shoulders.

There was a strong possibility he could have been the killer, and that made Danny feel sick. He wasn't sure, he couldn't be sure about what happened. Everything was a blend of images and sound. His mind wasn't focusing, he couldn't it was like there was a wedge between his recollection of the man who'd thrown open the cupboard door and the man who was laying dead sprawled out along the tiles of the subway platform.

His pocket vibrated, Danny reached inside the lining of his jacket, pulling out the cellphone and glancing at the picture on the screen.

Mia.

Her image was on his caller I.D. Flashing at him urgently. He hit the cancel button on his cellphone before raising his eyes skyward. He couldn't deal with her right now. He couldn't tell her about this, he could barely bring himself to speak. So instead when his cellphone vibrated again, Danny let it ring.

* * *

The bathroom felt claustrophobic. Mia felt like the walls were closing in in her as she took slow deep breathes through her nose and exhaled deeply through her mouth. Her phone was clasped in one hand and the tiny white test clutched in the other. It was the third one she had taken. Each one said the same thing.

Blue.

Positive.

Pregnant.

The two of them had been erratic and irresponsible. Mia had been trying different pills because of her blood pressure and sometimes either of them forgot to carry condoms. So in a way maybe this had been inevitable in a way. She hadn't done this on purpose, neither of them had.

Mia set down the stick on the side of the bath along with her phone. She raked her hands through her red curly hair. Danny wasn't picking up his phone and she wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do.

Babies weren't on her agenda, they had never been on it. She didn't want children, or at east the thought had never crossed her mind. She'd been careful before Danny, there was something about him that made her unrestricted, it made all her logic fly right out of the window.

The light rap on the bathroom door jerked Mia out of her thoughts. Mia rose her head to stare at the door, peering between her fingers as she exhaled.

"How's it going in there?" Sam called through the wood, her hand resting on the door frame.

Relying on people never came naturally to Mia. She was an only child, no siblings or family outside of her mother and father, and even their interactions hadn't been open and warm. She had grown up a ice princess, but that was changing now. Her time at the Crime Lab had started to change things, people had started to rely on her and in turn she learned that maybe it was time to change her life style.

Hence why when she realized her period was three weeks late, she had gone to Sam. This was too big to contain by herself, the thought of having a child frightened the hell out of her, she wasn't ready for this. Danny, she knew wasn't ready for this, the relationship between them was too new for them to sustain something this big. A baby was unfathomable.

Mia, knew her limits. She was too selfish to give her life over to another human being, she could barely share the space with Danny. This whole thing was wildly out of control, it made her feel sick and frightened.

Mia opened the bathroom door between them. Sam caught a glimpse of the other woman's face as she wordlessly held up a pregnancy test.

"I took three, they're all positive." Mia uttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Sam pursed her lips together, her eyes studying Mia's slumped shoulders as the other woman leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Her eyes were red rimmed, she could see the weariness in the other woman's features. The pregnancy was already taking it's toll on her, or at least the knowledge was.

Sam remembered the raw panic she'd felt, finding out she was pregnant at such a young age. She was lucky, her parents and Flack were understanding they helped her pick the options that best suited her. She hasn't been able to give up Teagen, even when abortion and adoption had been choices, she'd been asked to consider.

"Sit down. I'll make you some tea." Sam offered, gesturing towards the couch.

Mia took a seat, her eyes still wide, her hands resting lightly on her stomach as she stared down at the flesh underneath the white T-shirt. There weren't a lot of options left open to someone like this. Mia's career was important to her, just as she knew that Danny's was. A baby would throw a spanner in the works.

There would be expectations, and she, she didn't know if she was capable of being a mother. Her own childhood was hardly anything to model parenthood on. An absentee father and a vicious mother, her mother had always said that having a daughter had changed her. It would explain how her parents had gotten married in the first place.

She had been an accident, their marriage a convenience.

Mia didn't want that to happen to her. She saw how fractured her parents relationship was, she couldn't stand the idea of her own becoming like that.

Sam set the mug of tea down in front of Mia upon the coffee table. Mia picked it up by the handle, taking a sip as Sam took the seat opposite her.

"It's ok to be scared." Sam said softly as she watched Mia.

"I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for this." she murmured.

"No one's ever ready, you haven't planned for it, it probably hasn't even crossed your mind until now." Sam said.

"I don't want children." Mia said shakily. "I didn't want children and now this has happened and I don't know what I want."

Mia drew in a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"What you want and what's happening right now are two very different things." Sam told her, leaning forward to set her own mug on the table.

"You need to take control of this situation, this isn't going to go away. You need some time to absorb this, clear your head and accept it." Sam said gently, her hand reaching out and clasping Mia's.

Mia rose her eyes to meet Sam's. Sam could feel her words filtering through, making an impact, drawing out some calm in the middle of the storm.

"Your not alone, you don't have to do this all by yourself. I know your used to it, but I'm here now and so is Danny." Sam told her honestly.

"I can't have this baby." Mia muttered, withdrawing her hand from Sam's and rubbing both of them along the length of her face. "I just can't."

"Take a deep breath and calm down." Sam advised.

Mia responded by doing as she was told.

"I understand what it's like to be in your situation, and I know it's tough and it's frightening but you need to just relax. This isn't the end of the world. There are ways out of this if that's what you want." Sam reassured her. "Give yourself sometime to absorb it and then decide what choice you want to make."

Mia sighed, rubbing the spot between her eyes with her fingertips.

"Your right, I know your right." Mia said quietly, her hand drifting to her lips.

The sound of ringing cut through the air, Mia snatched up her phone pressing the call button and responding breathlessly with Danny's name. At the same time Sam's ringtone chimed, she moved across the room as Mia snapped her phone shut.

Mia was already on he feet, snatching up her jacket as Sam answered the phone, listening to dispatch as they reiterated the message.

"You get the subway?" Mia asked as she yanked on her leather jacket.

Sam nodded as she zipped up the front of her fleece lined denim. They're eyes met, as Mia reached for the front door and pulled it open.

"He'll be fine." Sam uttered confidently.

Mia pursed her lips together in a tight line.

"I hope so."

* * *

Babies were not her thing, they never had been and Mia doubted they ever would be. It was her luck to be bumped onto a different case at the last minute. As much as she hated it, she understood the reasoning behind Mac's decision. She was too emotionally attached to work it. All sorts of thing could be called into question if Mia was allowed near the everything, especially her relationship with Danny. Although this case wasn't much better at all.

Dead nanny in the park bleeding from an open head wound, throw a privileged child into the mix with parents who cared for her about as much as Mia's did, well it wasn't a wonder she was having issues. It was another question that assaulted her mind, Mia used to have a nanny as a child, would that be the same for her child if she continued to work? Would she work or stay at home? Would she even have this child? The odds were stacked against it.

There were doubts in her mind, doubts that she couldn't shake. She hadn't had a good upbringing as far as love was concerned and of course she wasn't even sure Danny wanted children. They had never discussed it, their relationship was too new, and it hung precariously in the balance due to their work. How would a baby fit into his life?

Mia was too honest to lie to herself about being a single mother. She didn't have it in her. She was too selfish to be able to give herself over completely. She couldn't even fathom what it was like having something so tiny and defenceless to depend on her. It made her airways constrict and her chest heavy.

The Myerson residence was huge and exquisite. Mia could appreciate the amount of money that went into finding an interior designer with as much skill and vision to create the regal affect that she was seeing right now. Stella was beside her, her eyes analysing everything around as they walked slowly through the hallway and into the main room where the Myerson's entertained.

The two of them were following the butler, Randolf Giff, he bid them to sit down on the expensive leather couch before pouring the two of them some tea from the polished silver set in front of him. Mia crossed her legs, as Stella leaned forward in her seat and began the line of questioning.

Mia found herself fazing out. She wondered how Danny was doing. He had to be scared, and furious, she imaged. Hell, the two of them were terrified. Danny's career was on the line, maybe even prison time. She knew him well enough to understand that whatever was going through his mind right now wasn't logical. Flack had updated her a few hours ago, Danny was freaking out, he thought he was already hung, drawn and quartered.

Mac, Mia understood,wasn't doing anything to stabilise Danny's fears. He was buried in the evidence, trying to fix everything. Danny was too emotional to respond well to stress like this, throwing everything up in the air like this disorientated him and Danny responded the only way he could, he went down swinging.

So Mia understood that now was not the most ideal time to inform him of her latest discovery. At the same time she was also aware that she could not keep the baby a secret for very long. A decision needed to be made as soon as possible, and Mia didn't think she could do this by herself.

Time was starting to run out, between her anxiety meds and stress due to the motional upheaval from Patrick's death and her mother's antics. Mia hadn't had, what could be deemed as a real period in months, which was why when she'd attended her GP's office earlier this afternoon during her lunch break she'd freaked out after discovering she was almost twelve weeks pregnant.

It dated back to when everything fell down around her head and her mother had thrown a drugs charge at her, and that morning after, when she woke up and started to understand that it wasn't her fault. Not everything her mother did was her fault. It was the morning everything became all right again.

Stella was finishing up the interview, Mia could tell from her posture as she gestured with her hands, she couldn't hear the words over the roaring of her ears. Mia rose to her feet a second after Stella. They were heading towards the door and before Mia knew it, the two of them were outside, their shoes crunching on the gravel as they strode towards the Crime Scene SUV.

"What do you think?" Stella asked her as Mia rounded the passenger side of the car and yanked open the door to the car.

Mia pursed her lips together, pulling the seatbelt across her body after closing the car door and climbing into the seat. Her head came to touch the back of the headrest lightly, before she spoke.

"I don't know what to think."

* * *

_**Hey, Hope your all ok. I decided to post on one of my rare days off, let me know what you think!**_

_Sam: lol I wish that Aiden was my friend! _

_KJL: lol I am not a fan of the song, it's just too literal for me, But I'm glad their married too!_

_Hope: lol I think weddings seem to insight that kind of behaviour._


	74. Chapter 74: Fall To Pieces

Chapter Seventy Four

_Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

_Avril Lavigne – Fall To Pieces_

It was dark, all Danny could see was darkness. There was oblivion at the bottom of the bottle he was drinking and there was something much worse lurking in his mind. He was lucky in a way, he was lucky to survive the shoot out, lucky to keep his job after the stunt he pulled, yet his career may have already been ended and that was something to think on.

Or rather not. Focus isn't something he wanted to do right now. Blocking out however. Blocking out was something he could do very well. Hell he'd managed to avoid Mia for over forty eight hours and that was something considering the fact the two of them worked together. He had deleted everyone of her messages that she'd either left or text.

He couldn't deal with her right now, everything was too raw inside him. They needed to talk, blah, blah... It was the same old story, they needed to talk whenever it was about her, but him, he didn't need to talk, not to nobody about nothing.

Danny chuckled at that thought as he perched on the bar stool, his elbows rested on the bar itself as he knocked back another beer and gestured for more. A game was on T.V it was baseball, and that made everything worse. He could have been a pro, he remembered that. He wondered how different everything in his life could be right now if he hadn't snapped his wrist during that game, the one where the scouts has been watching him, and some of his fellow team mates play.

Taking a ball to the head and then getting caught in the pile up, that had been where his life has started to go wrong. He'd had to make a series of choices from then on and he never knew if he was making the right ones or not.

The sports bar was quiet, it was around the corner from his apartment, Flack and him sometimes got together here to watch a game and shoot some pool over in the corner. Right now he couldn't stand the idea of companionship, although Flack had offered.

The drink was taking effect, he could feel the numbness and the weariness creeping upside him and settling in his bones, the drink would be the only way for him to sleep tonight.

"Is there any chance of you coming home with me tonight?"

Danny turned his head abruptly, clasping the beer bottle to his chest as he caught sight of the expression upon Mia's pale features, as her hands settled on her hips.

"Just having one for the road, you know how it is." Danny informed her, turning back in his seat to face the bar.

"It looks more like five or six." she commented, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest as she studied him.

"Been a hard day, you know." he grunted, his eyes straying back to the screen.

Mia rubbed at the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefingers as she closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on, a bad one. It was already piercing her brain and striking at her temples.

"Yea I know." she said sitting down next to him.

"You want a beer?" he offered begrudgingly.

Mia shook her head, before setting her elbow on the bar and resting her chin on her hand as her eyes lingered on the game.

"You come here to watch the game or to watch me?" Danny asked her bluntly, taking a slug from his bottle.

Mia shrugged, her eyes never leaving the T.V as Danny studied the profile of her face. There was something different about her today, her skin was glowing. She wasn't dressed as carefully as she usually would have been, a pair of jeans and sweater that had seen better days. There was no make up on her delicate features and her hair was still damp from the rain outside.

"You don't need to worry about me." he mumbled groggily. "I do fine on my own."

"I can see that." she responded, her eyes still fixed to the T.V.

"You can't see what's going on in here." he told her, tapping the side of his head with his fingertip.

"Nobody can see what's going on in there Danny, and that's what's making this so hard. I don't know what you want from me." she informed him, finally turning her head to look at him. "You've been avoiding me."

"Don't wanna talk about it." he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We need to talk Danny." Mia began.

The words were like an ignition switch, the minute she flipped it there was no turning back and Danny couldn't control the burning impulse to snap. He had been restrained before now, he had been polite and quiet to Mac, but the anger that crackled inside him was horrendous. He wanted to lash out, he wanted to grab things and smash them. He wanted to scream, shout and roar but instead he did something worse.

Danny did something he could regret for the rest of his life.

"We've got nothing to talk about." Danny said suddenly, staring into the bottom of his beer bottle.

Mia raised her eyebrows at the tone of his voice as she turned her full attention towards him.

"Oh?" she questioned, her hands gripping the bar tightly.

"Me and you." Danny gestured between the two of them with his free hand. "There's nothing there, not really."

Mia narrowed her eyes at his words, her jaw was clenched shut as she stared at him indignant.

"Your drunk Messer." Mia chided, pursing her lips together tightly before she rose to her feet.

"I mean it Mia." Danny said, his eyes meeting hers dead on. " Your wasting your time."

"Danny..." Mia said quietly, her hand coming to rest on his bicep.

He could see the pain in her eyes as she studied him and he felt glad in a way, because this was the way it was meant to be. Him on his own, where he couldn't mess up, he could do what he wanted and be damned with the consequences.

"Don't touch me." he said, trying to draw away from her.

He couldn't stand how soft her skin felt against his, it made him weak. It made him feel things and he didn't want to feel, because now it was too much. All the emotions swimming through his head, her face in his head as he bullets vibrated around him, it made him unfocused. It took him right back to the scene, seeing Mindas's badge as it winked at him from beneath his jacket, and the anger it pulsated it burned within him, because it himself he was angry at and he couldn't handle it.

"Danny?" her voice was light and questioning.

Her hand touched his face, her fingers on his cheek, there was tenderness in that touch, a tenderness that he didn't deserve.

"Don't touch me." he erupted, lashing out at her.

He meant to slap her hand away from his face, but somewhere in-between he was back at the crime scene fighting for his life. There was too much force behind his hand, and it caught her smack in the right shoulder. Mia hadn't been expecting it, she took the blow at full capacity, her sneaker squeaking as it slipped on the wet floor from the rain outside. Her hand reaching for the barstool as she fell backwards, pulling it down on top of her. She gasped as the heavy stool crashed down onto her stomach knocking the wind right out of her .

Danny was already on his feet, swaying. His hands were on the stool yanking it from her as her face turned ashen in shock.

"Mia, oh my God..." he spluttered, kneeling beside her as he helped her into a sitting position.

"It's ok." she whispered. "I'm ok."

Her voice was hoarse to his ears as her hands cradled her stomach lightly, her face contorted in pain as she struggled to sit upright.

"I'm fine." she said again as he guided her to her feet, her hand was still clasped to her abdomen as she wheezed in and out through her mouth.

Danny stood beside her, his mouth twisted in a grimace as she fought to regain her composure. There was something blooming in his chest, fear and guilt. Guilt that he'd hurt her and fear that he was losing control.

"It was an accident." she said exhaling deeply through her teeth as she faced him.

Danny's eyes met hers, the blue boring into him until he drowned in it. There was no anger there, simply resignation. Resignation at what he wasn't sure. There was something there in her eyes, something that made everything else clear. It soothed his soul and calmed his fears. He needed help. He knew that now and those were the words that filled up the silence that stretched between them before his hand sought out hers.

"Your right, let's go home." he said quietly, his fingers wrapping around hers.

Mia let out a sigh of relief as she squeezed his hand lightly, her head spinning a little at the heat that was pursing through her.

Danny turned back towards the bar, his hand slipping a twenty to the bar tender before he used his free hand to wave the other man off. Mia's grip slackened in his hand, her hand slipping from his as he twisted around just in time to see her knees crumple as she doubled over in pain. She hit the floor on her knees, her hands cradling her stomach, head bowed as she stared down at the discolouration that was spreading across the denim material between her legs.

"Someone call 911." Danny spat as he crouched down next to the trembling young woman as she hugged her abdomen.

Mia's breath was coming in small ragged gasps, as she struggled to breath through the twisting and wrenching that writhed deep inside her. Oh God this was awful, she whimpered as tears trailed down her flushing cheeks. She'd never felt pain like this, humiliation burned deep inside her as she forced herself to breath, to get control of herself, but she was losing the battle and badly, she was so frightened.

Danny's fingers were on her face, trailing over her cheeks as she raised her head and unwillingly met his gaze. The moment their eyes met, he knew, she saw his jaw clench before the anger slipped away, only to be replaced by the sudden drive for action. Danny was barking out orders to the bartender. Mia couldn't understand the words he was saying over the roaring in her ears and the fierce tearing that erupted in her lower back.

Something cold ran up her spine, part of her seemed to detach and she felt as if something was being released into the world, something that had been snatched away from her. It hit her all at once in a rush of sticky blood, agony and terror, her baby's soul had just left the building._

* * *

_

**_Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter it was nice to surprise you all. I just hope that your not all hating me for doing this to them._**

_Sam: You'll be sad to see this then. _

_History: What did you think of this?_

_KJL: It was Danny's baby, Patrick died five or six months ago, so Mia can't be preg with his baby._

_Dreamer: They're both freaking out. Poor Danny though, he has enough on his plate._

_Lori: Thank you very much. _

_Hope: They do have a chat so things between them smooth over._

_Blue: I guess this is not what you expected!_


	75. Chapter 75: 1 Step Forward, 2 Steps Back

Chapter Seventy Five

_As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_The Fray – How To Save A Life_

Mia was tired, her emotions were vacant and her body unresponsive as she lay curled up on the large hospital bed, her eyelids closed as she faced the wall opposite the door. She was in pain that stretched beyond a physical capacity. She was empty and that was a strange and sombre thought.

The baby had filled her up, it had resided within her without her even knowing and the moment she started to get used to that idea it was gone. Vanished as if it has never been there. A ghost.

In just a few minutes she knew she would have to face Danny, she would have to face his questions and his anger and she wasn't sure that she was up to that right now. She didn't feel anything. Maybe this was shock, she remembered the numbness creeping in and invading her senses when Patrick had died. Flack had told her it was a defence mechanism for coping with too much at once.

However much it hurt, Mia wanted desperately to feel. It wasn't normal to be like this, she should be crying or upset or anything but there was nothing. There wasn't even a flicker of emotion and that frightened her just a little, it made her think there was something wrong with her. She couldn't cry over the death of her own baby, maybe that meant she hadn't wanted it anyway, even though maybe she began to think she did.

The D and C had been a wretched blur, it had hurt despite the anaesthetic and knowing that they were scrapping parts of her child out had made every single nerve she had left shut down before the floodgates opened and she became inconsolable.

The pregnancy had been terminated without a choice being made, she should have realized something was wrong before she went to the bar after Danny, the back pain and the light spotting had been a sign, the doctor told her. In her mind she'd just been too stupid to see it, she'd thought it was something that you had to get used to when you were having a baby.

Mia pulled the blanket tighter around her as she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. She had been selfish, she knew that.

The door to the room opened behind her, and she could sense his presence tentative and unsure as Danny shut the door behind him lightly. She didn't know how long he stood there. She thought he must be leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her. She wondered what he was seeing, what he was feeling. Betrayal? Loss? Guilt?

Mia didn't realize how close he was until his warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, his thumb caressing the the nape of her neck through the brittle hospital gown. She felt the tension she hadn't realized she was holding in expel through her nose and mouth as she let out the longest sigh of her life.

"I'm sorry." he whispered gravely. "I didn't know..."

Mia turned slightly towards him, so she could see his face. Her fathomless eyes took in the drained expression that painted his face. He looked older now, the spark that twinkled within his intense blue eyes was gone and replaced with lifelessness as he bowed his head. His shoulders were slumped, any sign of Danny was gone and she found herself looking at what she could only describe as a dejected shell of the man that she had build this tragedy with.

She reached for his hand, her fingers curled around his limp ones as she squeezed tightly.

"It wasn't your fault." she said quietly. "It was happening before, and I didn't know. I should have but I just didn't know."

Danny rose his head, his lips tightly drawn together as he looked down at her. He was bleeding underneath, she could see it, the death of his heart though his eyes.

"This wasn't your fault." she told him. "None of this is. These things just happen. It all just happened at once."

There was conviction in her words that she didn't know she had, it took a second to realize that she actually believed that. There was nothing they could have done, and Danny, was blaming himself for everything. For Mindas and the baby. The two events ran parallel against each other, but they were not conjoined.

"Danny." her voice was light, as her fingers pressed into his palm.

"Move over." he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Mia let go of his hand reluctantly, before gingerly inching her aching body across the bed. Danny lifted up the blanket, and climbed in beside her. Their hips nudged as he pulled the sheets up over them. His arm came to rest around Mia's shoulders as he guided her as gently as he could against him. She huddled against his side, his body heat drawing her in as her head came to rest on his shoulder, her face buried in his shirt.

He smelt like stale smoke and beer, and underneath that was the scent that made up Danny. Her hands balled up in his shirt as his cheek came to rest on the top of her head. His fingers combed through her hair, trailing along the kinked waves.

This was her home and he was her salvation, her security. The final thing that connected her to this world, to her baby and her grief. It happened in a startling hurry within seconds the tears were trailing down her cheeks and her throat was tight as she choked and breathed against his firm chest.

His lips brushed her forehead as his thumb traced a line down her cheeks.

"It wasn't up to you." he whispered. "You couldn't save this child."

It was the fact that Danny sounded so certain that led Mia to believe that his words were true.

* * *

It was hard for Mia to believe that a mere few hours after being admitted into hospital she was being tossed out again. That was the hospital's policy on miscarriages unless their was complications, and Mia hate every single second of it. She felt like she was being thrown onto the streets, her skin torn off and her nerve endings exposed and vulnerable. She thought people could read the sorrow on her features as she brushed past them in the waiting room. The only thing that kept her grounded was Danny. His fingers were laced in hers as the two of them stood close to the exit, away from the slushy roads, waiting for Sam to pick up the SUV and meet them here.

Danny had called Sam when he was stuck outside the room waiting for the doctors to finish the D and C they were forced to preform on Mia. He hadn't known what to do, who to call, and Sam had been the first person that had popped into his head as he cradled the cellphone in his hands.

Sam had known intuitively what Mia's needs would be and within an hour, she was arriving at the doors of the hospital, carrying an overnight bag with a change of fresh clothes for the other woman. Danny wouldn't have even thought of that, so Sam was a saving grace in his eyes.

"You know we can never go into that bar ever again." Mia said lightly from beside Danny.

"It was a dive anyway." Danny responded, tilting his head towards her with a weak smile.

Mia nodded her agreement before returning her attention back to the emergency bay.

"How long did you know?" Danny said suddenly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Two days." Mia responded, staring ahead. "The morning of the shoot out."

The silence weighed between the two of them, as Danny absorbed the information. Hardly any time at all really.

"I have a picture, if you want to see." she said abruptly, before disconnecting her hand from his and rifling through her purse.

The designer purse had been the only item she owned that hadn't been thrown in the hospital incinerator. It clashed wildly with the grey sweats she was wearing and the black Metallica T-shirt. Mia pressed the tiny, black scan picture into Danny's hand as he stood there surprised by the news that there was in fact evidence of their babies existence.

Danny held the scan picture between his thumb and his forefinger as he studied the assortment of blobs in front of him. It was a jumble of black and white images.

"You holding it upside down." Mia told him lightly, turning the picture in his hand and he saw that it began to make a little more sense.

"That's it's head apparently, at the time I thought that was a magic eight ball." she said pointing at the alien-like form.

Danny snorted at her joke, as something welled up from deep inside him. His eyes started to sting as he removed his glasses and rubbed his hand over his forehead. His throat was aching, he felt like there was lump trapped inside it as he swallowed hard.

Mia stepped forward clasping both of his hand in hers as Danny turned his face away from hers as the shame flushed in his cheeks.

"It's ok to feel sad about it." Mia told him. "It means it really happened and that you care."

Mia used both of her small hands to curl his fist around the picture.

"Keep it." she urged him.

Danny nodded before slipping the scan into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and replacing his glasses. His eyes were red rimmed as he blinked hurriedly, the two of them watching Sam's SUV pulling up into the bay.

"I have to go." Danny said suddenly.

Mia gaze dropped to the ground.

"Ok." she uttered, before stepping away from him.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was leaving her in her time of need, but this was his too and he needed the time to get his head together to process what had happened over the past few hours. He watched as she climbed into the passenger side of the SUV.

Not once did she look back.

* * *

_**Hey guys, just to give you an update. I have gotten a better job with better hours and a good set of days off. SO yay, hopefully that means more writing time.**_

_History: I'm sorry but that it wasn't the right time for them._

_Spanky: lol thank you, it was really hard to figure out the precise way to go about it._

_Lala: lol My Danny will never become Emo. I'm sorry the baby can't come back but the next chapter you will enjoy if its about the baby._

_Lori: lol I'm glad you think so, it's hard to try and sum up the aftermath though._

_Sunny: Sorry!_

_Sam: lol thankies, I wanted to spring a surprise and now was just not the right time for them._

_KJL: lol maybe you were tired? Thank you very much, I appreciate it. Danny will be getting help._

_Dreamer: Danny realized when he saw the blood from between her legs. Lol I am awful with grammar, so thanks very much._

_Blue: I think he has a lot of guilt in general. I'm glad I surprised you._


	76. Chapter 76: You and Me

Chapter Seventy Six

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Life House – You and Me_

There was someone at the door, Mac didn't like that, it was rare that he had visitors at all, especially this late at night. His hand slid towards the gun he had set down on the glass coffee table along side the copy of Time magazine he had been reading before he'd gone to work this morning. Mac clenched the gun like it was an extension of his arm. He was comfortable with his weapon as well as an assortment of others, it was rare that people had the same passive attachment to guns that he did.

His thumb slid over the safety, flicking it off as he approached his front door, he peered through the peep hole, exhaling deeply as he tapped the safety back on and set the gun on the cabinet next to the front door.

Mac deemed it too late for any kind of social call yet he opened the door anyway, he wasn't one to turn away people in need, and that is exactly the way Danny Messer looked as Mac stared at him in the open door way.

His dirty, blond hair was plastered to his head from the snow that was now falling yet again upon the streets of Manhattan. He was wearing the same suit that Mac had seen him in this morning and he smelt like the wrong side of a bar. Mac spotted the tiniest blotch of blood marring the white of Danny's shirt.

Danny followed his gaze downwards, his fingers touching the spot lightly.

"It's not mine." he told the other man. "It's Mia's."

"Danny?" Mac questioned, his gaze pointed.

Danny licked his lips and shook his head, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Mac. I lashed out and she was there, she fell..." Danny garbled.

Mac reached out, his hands clasping both of Danny's shoulders as he stared into the younger man's eyes.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Mac said firmly.

"I need help Mac." Danny rubbed his hands over his face. "Jesus Mac, I need help."

Mac stepped aside, holding his door open as a welcoming gesture as he beckoned Danny inside.

"I need you to tell me everything." Mac told him.

Mac watched as Danny took a seat on his couch, he removed something from his inner pocket and flicked it across the table, before hunching over, his head in his hands. Mac moved to the table and picked up the small item.

"This is a sonogram." he stated.

"It's Mia's." Danny told him. "Or it was up until a few hours ago when she miscarried."

Mac frowned, his mouth was ajar as he tilted his head to one side.

"She was pregnant." Mac spoke quietly, slumping into his arm chair next to the fire place.

"It was awful Mac." Danny told him. "She turned up at the bar, I was drunk and we got into it a little, I meant to slap her hand away, then she slipped. She just fell, and the next minute I know she'd bleeding all over the floor."

"And you had no idea she was pregnant?" Mac questioned, his hand at the side of his mouth.

"She didn't have any idea she was pregnant until two days ago." Danny submitted grimly. "That pictures the first either of us knew."

"Where's Mia now?" Mac asked, sliding the picture back towards Danny.

"At home with Sam, probably cursing me to hell for not being there with her." Danny responded, looking down at his hands as he rubbed them across each other.

"Miscarriages are nature's way of saying your not ready, sometimes. I know I felt that way when it happened to me and Claire. In the end we both just thought that it wasn't meant to be at that time. You always think it's your fault, if you did something or you didn't." Mac shook his head. "It doesn't matter in the end, all that matters is that it happened and that you help one another through it."

Danny raked his hands through his hair.

"I feel like it's my fault Mac. I lost my temper, I accidentally shoved her. I think I need help. I feel like I'm losing control here, like I can't hold it all together." Danny confessed, without raising his eyes.

"You've had traumatic few days, Mindas and now this, it hasn't been easy for you Danny, not for a long time." Mac reminded him, before leaning forward in his seat. "If I organised a meeting with the department counsellor would you go to it?"

Danny bit his bottom lip, before clearing his throat and meeting Mac's inquisitive expression with one of his own.

"Does anyone else have to know?" he asked quietly.

"Just you, and me. That's it, anyone else after that it is entirely up to you." Mac told him.

"I would like that." Danny told him, pursing his lips together grimly.

"My advice to you..." Mac spoke in a low tone raising to his feet. "Is to go back to Mia. Right now it's important that the two of you are there for each other. Miscarriages are hard to deal with in the best of circumstances. Take a few days off, I'll clear it with the department."

Danny followed suit, and rose to his feet.

"Thanks Mac." Danny swallowed hard, digging his hands into the pockets of his suit trousers.

Mac's reached out, his hand clasping Danny's shoulder with a warmth only a father could give.

"You'll get through this Danny, both of you will." Mac told him honestly. "It may not think it but you will."

Danny exhaled deeply before nodding. Mac opened the door to his apartment, holding it wide for Danny as he passed through. Danny paused, glancing over his shoulder, catching the older man's eyes as he spoke.

"I hope so Mac."

* * *

The apartment was quiet by the time Danny made it back there. He was fresh and clean from stopping by at his own place and showering. The hot steamy water had washed away the final traces of regret that clung to skin, just as the black coffee drowned out all the booze in his system. He couldn't bring himself to eat, his stomach was still twisted in knots from the hours he'd spent at the hospital. He had changed into dry clothes, jeans, a faded green T-shirt and his leather jacket.

He was beginning to feel more like himself, more assertive and capable. He felt like he could deal with things now.

Sam was the one that answered the door to him. The TV was on low in the back ground and a magazine was resting on the couch along side the indent.

"Hey." she greeted him, holding the door for him as he stepped inside.

"Thanks for staying with her." Danny said as Sam shut the door behind him.

"It's not a problem, she's been sleeping for the last hour, I checked in on her. I think she'd down for the night." Sam told him, reaching over the arm of the couch to collect her red hobo style bag.

"You need me, you call me." Sam stated, poking him in the chest with her finger to empathise her point.

Danny held his hands up in surrender, a small smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

"I promise, I promise." Danny confirmed, his eyebrows raised at Sam's ferocity.

"Good." she said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

It felt sisterly, there was a time he had had the hugest crush on Sam, she'd been a main feature of a lot of his fantasies but at the end of the day he would never have acted on it. She had always been his best friend's girl. Their relationship over the past year had developed into something more along the lines of siblings and he liked that. He had never grown up with sisters but God knew he needed one now more than ever.

"Take care of her." Sam warned, wagging her finger at him as she lingered in the door way.

"That's the plan." Danny responded, giving her a hand wave before she pulled the door shut behind her.

Danny rubbed his hands together, before stripping off his jacket, after removing something from his pocket and hanging it over the back of the sofa. Next he toed off his sneakers and kicked them along side of the couch, so neither of them would trip.

He paused outside the bedroom door, his hand on the door handle as he listened carefully for any noise from the inside. There was silence from the opposite side. Danny opened the door a crack and poked his head inside. Mia's back was to him, as he crept inside. The covers were drawn up to her chest. She was curled up on her side, he watched the rise and fall of her chest as he approached the bed. He stripped off his jeans, leaving his Wile Coyote boxers and olive green t-shirt on . He drew back the bed sheets and crawled in beside her. The item he had taken from pocket still clutched in his hand.

"You may be able to fool Sam with that heavy breathing gig but there's not a chance in hell you can fool me." Danny murmured, his head propped up on the pillow with his free hand.

Mia let out a deep sigh before turning over to lay on her back, her face turned towards him.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not talking about it." Mia admitted.

"I think you underestimate Sam's understanding of the situation." Danny told her.

Mia shrugged, and rolled her eyes.

"I got you something." Danny said, holding up an orange haired troll.

Mia frowned, her lips pursed into a pout as she stared at the tiny offending creature in his hand.

"This is what our baby could have looked like." he said holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "See it has your hair..."

"Do you think that troll looks like me?" she asked him, indignant.

"Come on look at it, it's cute and your hurting it's feelings." Danny walked the troll up her arm, and then buried it's face in the hallow of her elbow. "Aw, it's crying and everything."

Mia looked down at the tiny troll as it's orange hair vibrated, tickling her arm.

"It's sad." Danny told Mia pulling his own sad face, he stuck out his bottom lip.

Despite herself and the rest of the day, Mia found herself smiling. It was a resigned smile, a genuine grin that shone through all the darkness that had transpired.

"I am very sorry Mr Troll." Mia told it.

Danny made the troll look up at her, it's wide glassy brown eyes staring at her.

"My name is Gabby." he said in a high pitched voice, making Mia's skin prickle as he walked up her bicep.

"Oh, what do you know?" Danny said turning the troll towards him and pulling a face at Mia. "It's gabby like you."

Mia laughed, the sound startled her as it twinkled through the room. Danny found himself laughing along with her as she took the troll from his hand and clasped it to her chest, it came to rest just over her heart.

"Thank you." she murmured turning on her side so their faces were inches apart.

"I thought it was important you had something to remember it by." Danny told her, his fingertips brushing the stray curls away from her face.

Mia's thumb ran over the troll's delicate, plastic features as she spoke.

"I thought you'd be mad because I didn't tell you." Mia informed him, clasping the troll tightly in her hand as body started to relax.

"Na, there wasn't time. I was in a bad place and you were stuck in the middle." he said, pressing his cheek to the pillow as he watched her play with the troll.

"I used to have a few of these as a kid." she told him, letting the troll dance along the pillow towards his face.

"I know." Danny said, closed his eyes, wriggling his nose as the troll bumped noses with him.

"I was too manly for trolls." he recounted, his hand coming to rest on her hip as he drew her closer with as much care as he could.

"It's time for you and the troll to get some sleep now." Danny informed her as he wrapped his arms around her body.

Mia's head tucked easily underneath his chin, their legs entwined as she pressed her body against his, seeking the comfort that could only come from him. Danny felt the tiny plastic troll pressing against his chest, it's nose poking him right in the middle. He didn't care, because for one night the hard, genderless troll gave the two of them a sense of peace, and that was worth more than anything he'd ever paid a dollar for in this life time.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I have one free weekend before I start my new job, and as usual I have tons to do! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**_

_History: I will not kill them, at least not yet, who knows what will happen next._

_Sam: Does this explain your question?_

_Dreamer: I wanted people to understand that there was more to them than the sex. Lol I always work like crazy, I like my job most days._

_Hope: lol I'm sorry I made you sniff butkind of not at the same time!!! Thanks._

_Blue: Thanks._


	77. Chapter 77: Breakfast

Chapter Seventy Seven

_Conversations  
Not me at all  
I'm hesitating  
Only to fall_

_Mika – See You_

The diner wasn't somewhere that Mia had frequented before, yet she had heard about it from both Stella and Mac. Apparently it made good oatmeal, Mia decided maybe it was time to try that out. The waitress was young, college, Mia guessed. She ordered the oatmeal and the coffee, reading the name Amy on the tag as the waitress gave her a wide smile and sidled off to continue her conversation with her bad boy boyfriend. Mia occupied herself with the newspaper a previous occupant has left upon the table. It was today's, probably one of the early commuters passing through on their way into work.

She flicked past the adverts for Mother Care intentionally making the effort to avoid it. Every time she saw an image of a baby or a pregnant woman, her chest constricted just a little and her heart would start to beat faster in her chest. She'd remember the three pregnancy tests all laid out in a row upon the edge of the bath tub, the knowledge of a tiny life inside her, the alien feeling of that. It brought tears to her eyes, thinking about it. She turned another page, blinking quickly before focusing on another story.

She hadn't expected adjusting to be so hard. She was still unable to determine what the future of their child would have been if the miscarriage hadn't stolen it's life away. She thought on some degree that was part of the problem, the reason why she was having trouble dealing with what had happened. It had only been a few days, but they had been the longest few days of her life, every baby commercial in the beginning had been unbearable, now she was finding it easier to cope.

It still didn't stop her from bursting out in uncontrollable fits of tears every so often. Danny was dealing with it a lot better than she was, according to her own therapist it was often easier for men to move on than it was for women, the emotional connection was certainly stronger. From the moment of knowing of the babies existence Mia had started to forge a bond.

Mia glanced up as the door to the diner squeaked. Mac stepped inside, raising his hand in greeting before interrupting the conversation between Amy and her boyfriend, Mia guessed to give his order. Mac came to sit across from her in the opposite side of the booth.

"I took your advice and ordered the oatmeal." Mia informed Mac, raising her head to give Amy a small smile as the waitress deposited the two cups of coffee down in front of the two of them.

Mac bowed his head as he picked up a spoon and stirred sugar into his coffee.

"It's force of habit, I come here every Sunday." Mac admitted, as Mia added the milk to her own beverage.

She thought maybe he came here on Sundays for the social aspects, it was a way to stay connected to the world. After Claire had died Mac had isolated himself, or so she had heard, social integration maybe made that all the more easier.

"You didn't invite me here to share the secret of oatmeal." Mia pointed out, her gaze lowered, and her hair falling over her face to conceal her expression.

"Your right I didn't." Mac uttered, bringing his coffee cup up to his lips and taking a sip from it.

The two of them were silent as Amy appeared at their table again, carrying both their orders of oatmeal, she set each bowl in front of the appropriate person, before pivoting and flouncing towards her boyfriend.

"She's going to get her heart broken." Mia murmured as she used her spoon to stir her oatmeal.

Mac frowned, cocking his head to glance at the young couple as they conversed over the counter. The guy in the leather jacket had his phone out and was inputting Amy's number.

"The guy's got two phones, either he's a dealer or player." Mia said, before spooning the oatmeal into her mouth.

Mac rose his eyebrows at this revelation before turning his attention back to the young woman in front of him.

"Let's turn this back to you." he suggested lightly.

Mia shrugged, taking another bite of the oatmeal before raising her eyes.

"You want to know how I'm feeling?" Mia asked, hiding behind her hair.

Mac didn't respond, he simply sipped his coffee and watched her. Mia sighed and pushed the oatmeal away from her, before resting her chin on her hand and looking out of the window at the busy foot traffic on street beside them.

"I struggle." she confessed. "Sometimes I think I'm ok and I'm fine but others... I cry a lot, when I'm alone."

Mia pursed her lips together before clasping her hands and resting them upon the surface of the table.

"It's normal to feel like that, your mourning." Mac responded, his hands cradling his coffee cup as he spoke.

"I feel like it shouldn't be like this, I didn't know the creature growing inside me so I shouldn't be so upset." Mia said honestly, wondering if she was the worst person in the world for thinking like that.

"But it was still a part of you, it was still your child." Mac pointed out.

For the first time since Mac had stepped into the diner Mia met his eyes.

"Yea, that's what I keep thinking." she admitted. "I'm getting help, I'm seeing my therapist, she's helping me work it out. Danny told me he's seeing the department shrink, he thinks it'll help with his anger issues."

"Doctor Broussard is a very capable woman, she understands what it's like to be on both sides." Mac assured Mia, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I never thought he'd go ahead and see someone." Mia said, shaking her head.

"Danny's growing up, he's developing. I think this put things in perceptive." Mac spoke, gesturing at her with his free hand.

"He didn't hit me Mac." Mia felt the need to clarify that point.

"He didn't." Mac agreed. "But he's getting help because he needs to learn to control his emotions, in work and out of it."

Mia nodded her response, picking up her spoon and revisiting her own oatmeal again. The two of them ate without saying anything, it wasn't uncomfortable as she had imagined.

"So..." Mia began setting her spoon back down in the empty bowl, before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Did I pass your evaluation?"

Mac's oatmeal bowl was already pushed to the side, he took Mia's and neatily stacked it on top of his to make it easier for the waitress, Amy to carry.

"We'll start you off easy again, if something feels uncomfortable say so and we'll work around it, otherwise I expect you in work tomorrow morning at eight." Mac said opening his wallet and taking out a couple of bills and sliding them across the table.

Mia cracked open her own purse and was halted by Mac, shaking his head.

"I've got this." he informed her.

Mia opened her mouth to protest, but Mac was already handing the cash to Amy and raising to his feet. Mia followed suit, sliding on her leather jacket over her shoulders, before straightening her spine and raising her head high.

"Your looking better already." Mac commented as he held the door to the diner open for her.

"Yea, the few days out did me good." Mia agreed as she slipped past him and into the street.

The two of them paused outside.

"I've got to head to the precinct." Mac said, nodding in the general direction he was heading. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Thank you." Mia murmured, with a small smile.

The two of them fell into step on the street. Mac's hand was on her lower back as he guided her towards the parking lot.

"I appreciate what your doing for Danny Mac. We both do." Mia said quietly, her SUV coming into view.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on him." Mac said with a small smile.

"I think you make it your job to look after us all. You didn't have to meet with me here today." Mia reminded him, taking out her keys.

"I did, your one my people, we have to look out for each other." Mac informed her, holding open the door to her car.

Mia climbed inside gingerly, she was still careful with herself, as if she didn't trust her body to comply. Mac watched reproachfully, before meeting her gaze as she buckled in.

"Take care of yourself." he told her, his stern gaze meeting her eyes.

A tiny smile quirked her lips.

"Don't worry. I will."

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while I've been getting settled in my new job. It is fab. I feel so relaxed compared to the other one. Thanks for everyone whop has reviewed and added me. Happy Valentine's Day peeps! Tell me what your plans are for the day.**_

_KJL: Thank you very much. Lol I was also a child of trolls, I thought it was cooler than having a bear or something. I wanted to be different._

_Sam: IN Danny's case, his own father is absence is what made him go to Mac. Yea the troll idea surprised me._

_Lori: Thank you very much._

_Blue: Thanks, I don't know where the idea came from._

_Hope: Thankies very much. I was surprised the idea hit me the way it did._

_Sol: Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review, I always like new people. I think that noone is perfect but I have read a lot of stories where the chars are and it really annoyed me. Lol Patricks death shocked the hell out of you. I'm glad it made you smile._


	78. Chapter 78: The 'Other' Family

Chapter Seventy Eight

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_The Pretenders – I'll Stand By You_

It was early afternoon when Taylor finally stumbled into her apartment. Her arms were laden with heavy paper grocery bags as she juggled with her keys and her handbag. The bags started to slide as she nudged the door open with her hip. The bag tore as she kicked the door closed, showering the apartment in a mixture of fruit, chocolate and cartons of juice. She cursed under her breath, stepping towards the table and letting the other bag down before she rushed to retrieve the items off the floor.

As an orange rolled towards her from underneath the table, Taylor frowned, jerking her hand away as the fruit sped at her simply on its own accord.

"I thought I'd give you a hand." Patrick commented dryly from the seat he was sitting in at her table.

Taylor raised her head and flinched in surprise at the sight in front of her, her mouth hanging open in shock as she stared. Her eyes were wide as she felt her body slide backwards into a sitting position upon the cold laminate flooring covered the floor.

"How is that possible?" she blurted out. "You haven't even been dead nine months."

Patrick tilted his head to one side, pulling a face at her as he cradled the tiny, yellowed blanketed bundle in his arms. The baby seemed tiny compared to the large man that held it against him. Patrick was gentle, holding the baby as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. In reality it was, Taylor was surprised the broad shouldered man had the ability to be so light handed with the child.

"Shh, you'll wake her." Patrick said softly, jiggling the baby lightly against him.

All at once several things dawned on Taylor. Bits and pieces of events that had occurred over the past few days came together to explain what she was seeing. Patrick's eyes were filled with adoration as she watched him. There was a lump in her throat she has a hard time choking it down.

"It's Mia's, isn't it?" Taylor asked quietly as she rubbed her hands over her features.

Patrick exhaled deeply before nodding his head.

"I didn't want this." he shook his head, his eyes still on the sleeping baby.

Taylor pursed her lips together as she peered at Patrick through her fingers.

"You're going to have to explain this to me." Taylor responded. "Because I don't think I can deal with seeing dead children, especially when so many things do not make sense."

Patrick cradled the child closer to him as he finally turned his attention towards Taylor.

"That's why I'm here." Patrick informed Taylor. "I got the green light to talk to you about this from them."

Patrick rolled his eyes upwards. Taylor followed his gaze towards the ceiling.

"That's big of them." Taylor remarked dryly.

Patrick raised his eyebrows in response before tilting his head to the left.

"How is it so old?" Taylor asked. "Mia was only three months pregnant. That baby looks three months after birth."

"Its perception, the baby is three months old. This is the way it chooses to manifest, it knows that it needs to be taken care of and this is more practical than trying to take care of a foetus." Patrick explained.

Taylor climbed to her feet, she found herself edging towards Patrick, her expression one of wonderment as she drew closer.

"Is this what the baby would have looked like at this age?" Taylor asked, her lips curving into a small smile.

Patrick nodded his response as Taylor found herself beaming at the child's pudgy features. Danny's shaggy, dirty blond hair and Mia's heart shaped face.

"Wow." she uttered, resisting the urge to smooth her hand over the baby's tiny hands.

"Yea, as it turns out whenever a child dies they go to someone who can raise them up here. People who couldn't have children, or already have raised children before death. They are carefully vetted. Apparently upstairs think I'm the right person to help raise this little munch-kin." Patrick said beaming.

He was happy by this turn of events Taylor could tell.

"You should see the family this kid has on Messer's side. His granddaddy is already setting up the nursery for her to sleep in." Patrick mentioned.

"So Heaven has houses?" Taylor questioned in surprise.

Patrick pulled a face. Taylor took this as a sign that he couldn't say anything more about the subject.

"What about Mia's family?" Taylor asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the baby sleeping.

Patrick bowed his head as his jaw clenched just a little.

"Not a lot of them made it upstairs." he said simply.

Taylor's lips pursed into an 'O'.

"The baby will grow up and become a person up here and she'll have her own life." Patrick said quietly, as he jiggled the child.

"What's her name?" Taylor asked, with a smile.

She liked the idea that this baby got a second chance and that it had a family awaiting upstairs, someone that was going to help raise her. Patrick would make a good father. She only wished that she could tell Mia and Danny to give them some peace.

"Mia said if she had a daughter she'd call her Lola. I'm gonna go with that." Patrick murmured.

"She's beautiful." Taylor uttered.

"I've got something else to tell you." Patrick said, turning his head and looking up at Taylor. "I'm taking time off to help raise this little girl."

"You mean you're leaving me?" Taylor asked, feeling sad.

Patrick was doing something noble but she couldn't help but feel a little upset over the fact she was going to be alone again. Alone with all the other ghosts, no barrier between her and them any more.

"For a while at least, until she decides she'd ready for daycare." Patrick told her. "But don't worry I've fixed up a replacement."

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been looking forward to seeing all the ghosts that would line up wearing the image of their death as if it were their clothes.

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to seeing all those death suits again. At least you communicate with them and get them to behave themselves." Taylor replied. "I'll miss you."

Patrick moved his gaze from Lola, meeting Taylor's stare with a broad smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be around." Patrick said.

"Watching." Taylor muttered under her breath.

Patrick smirked.

"My lips are sealed." he uttered.

"Stay out of my bedroom O'Malley." Taylor warned him as she turned her back and began putting the groceries away.

"I can't step over the line of salt, you know?" Patrick pointed out.

"But you would if it wasn't there." Taylor commented wryly.

"I'm not going to make the sandwich joke, at least not in front of the kid." he said, indicating towards the baby.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the ceiling as she opened the cupboard door, and placed several tins of food inside of it.

"I gotta go." Patrick announced suddenly.

Taylor pivoted on the spot, her arms crossed over her chest. She was feeling apprehensive, she wasn't sure how to say goodbye or what happened after this. It was all too much to take in right now.

"Will the two of you at least visit?" she asked sullenly.

Patrick rose to his feet, the baby never shifted at the motion. She had been so deeply asleep the whole entire time and that surprised Taylor.

"She fought so much, she's exhausted. Really, she's just healing." Patrick explained as if reading Taylor's thoughts. "I want Lola to get to know her mom and dad. She should know Mia and Messer before it's their time."

"I think that's a good thought." Taylor agreed, leaning against the breakfast bar.

"They're calling." Patrick reminded her, his gaze darting upwards.

"I'll see you around." Taylor with a broad smile before Patrick replied.

"You'll see the both of us."

And with that they were gone.

_**Hey guys, I thought I'd update before my week off was over. I've become addicted to Glee so I've spent the time watching it. How is everyone? Special thanks to Sparkycsi for reviewing all the chapters she did and of course for her wonderful inspiration and betaing skills.**_

_Sam: lol I'm glad you liked it, what did you think of this?_

_Jem: It's nice to see someone new!_

_KJL: I was obsessed with brushing their hair! Lol I wanted to show a little of Mac and Mia's relationship._

_Lori: Criminal minds was good, the doll one was freaky,it really put me on edge. _

_Hope: thank you very much, I think it's too much for her to simply bounce back from that._

_Blue: You are exactly right._

_Sparky: Not sure if we will meet her, she just keeps getting mentioned._


	79. Chapter 79: Almost Lover

Chapter Seventy Nine

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover_

The night was cold. It prickled at Danny's skin as he took long strides upon the pavement, his head bowed, his hands dug into the pockets of his leather jacket. His hair tickled across his forehead and into his eyes as he paced the streets, listening to the dull thuds of his footsteps. He was long overdue for a haircut, but of course it hadn't been anywhere near the most important thing on his mind as of late.

He was thankful it wasn't raining any more, although, he mused, it would probably match his mood at the current moment. Danny glanced both ways before crossing the street successfully. He really did not want to do what he had to do right now. He should be somewhere warm, sleeping or drinking maybe, but that was the reason he'd gone to see the shrink in the first place. He was drinking too much, his anger getting the better of him when it shouldn't. It had ended with the accident with Mia in the bar.

At least he kept calling it an accident, in reality it was more than that; he had lashed out at her. There was no way to get around that. He had never hit her and what happened in the bar for him was the first step to domestic violence. He refused to go down that road. For her sake and his.

Some of the words Doc Brossuard had said made sense to him. The emotions that he was feeling were contributing factors. He felt like his life was out of control, that everything was moving too fast. Therapy had shown him the faults in his life and the issues with himself. He had to solve them on his own. Which was why he was here doing this.

Danny nodded to Alex as he passed by the doorman. The other man was strangely sullen, as if he was mirroring the mood of Mia and his relationship. Danny shook off that feeling, from what he understood Alex was a nice guy, Mia certainly felt secure in her building with him as the door man.

He rode the elevator up, exhaling deeply, his eyes raised towards the ceiling, his hands on the back of his head, biting his bottom lip. His heart was thudding quicker against his chest as the metal box went past each floor. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that this was for the best, the two of them needed to co-exist outside of each other to get back on their feet.

The elevator chimed as it reached Mia's floor, Danny bit his lower lip before exhaling deeply and stepping out onto the plush carpeted floor. Before he knew it he found himself in front of Mia's door, rapping his knuckles on the smooth wooden surface wearily.

The door opened slowly, Danny found himself staring into Mia's clear blue eyes, almost unwillingly.

"Hey." he greeted as she pulled the door wide open and let him inside.

The apartment was cleaner than usual; everything was gleaming brightly as he stepped through into the living room. Mia had stopped using the maid service a while ago, and it hadn't had the same shine since until now.

Mia closed the door behind him, Danny watched her reproachfully. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was clad in grey sweats and the black Metallica T-shirt he was used to seeing her in during her down time.

"Cleaning seems to help." Mia responded, glancing around the room at the shining surfaces and using the back of her wrist to blow the hair off her face.

"You can do my apartment next time." Danny said with a small smile, before turning around and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I gathered that from the sullen expression and the fist clenching." Mia informed him, with a pointed look.

Danny glanced down at his hands and was surprised to discover that she was in fact right. He had nothing to fault on her observation skills. Mia was fluffing a cushion from the sofa as he turned his attention back to her. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, and he felt an idiot just standing there sheepish and unsure.

"My therapist says we should stop seeing each other." Danny blurted out.

Mia dropped the cushion back onto the sofa before focusing back on Danny again, one hand propped on her hip as she sighed.

"And what do you think?" Mia asked quietly.

Danny bowed his head, fiddling with the silver tribal ring that adorned his finger.

"I think she might be right." he replied.

Mia didn't respond. She simply watched him, giving Danny the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

"It all happened very quickly." Danny began. "Me and you were suddenly in a relationship, and it was frightening how strongly I felt. I don't deal with my emotions very well."

Danny hesitated, before lowering himself into the comfy chair across the glass coffee table from Mia. He rubbed his hands over the rough features of his face. Mia took up the seat furthest away from him on the sofa, her hands pressed together between her knees.

"I bottle things up. I always have. When it came down to it I couldn't share with you, not because of you but because of me. I'm not used to giving myself to someone and in the end I couldn't do it, that's why I keep lashing out. I don't feel like I'm in control any more." Danny explained, his head in his hands.

"So this is it?" Mia asked.

Danny knotted his fingers together and raised his eyes to meet her gaze before rising to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess this is it for now." Danny submitted, as Mia let out a deep sigh and used the couch to push herself upwards into a standing position. "Now's just not the right time."

Mia pressed her hand to her face lightly, her eyes were closed as Danny stepped up to her and caressed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's not fair for us to be together if I'm not all in." he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead in a butterfly kiss.

Mia swallowed hard, her fingers playing over the back of his hands as she screwed her eyes up tightly and nodded. Danny could see a thousand unshed tears lingering on her eyelashes. He wanted to kiss them away but instead he took a step back.

"I'm gonna stay away for a while, give you time to sort yourself out." he informed her, his voice gruff with emotion.

Mia didn't say anything; her lips were pursed together tightly as he headed for the door. She wasn't sure what to do or say, there were too many things rushing in and out of her head. Before she knew it the door was clicking shut and the place where Danny had been standing was empty.

Everything was happening at once she felt herself beginning to crumble as the past few weeks flashed past her eyes. Mia dropped down onto the couch, rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands. She could see where Danny and his therapist were coming from.

Their relationship had moved too quickly, from the "I love you" she'd blurted out on Christmas Day to the baby and the miscarriage. It was too much to handle, these things broke relationships down and of course that was what had happened here. They both needed to deal with it separately and find themselves again.

So this is the way it had to be.

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while I have been busy writing and of course working. I have been running the store this week without a day off so I haven't had any chance to post.**_

_KJL: lol sorry I couldn't update ASAP! I love Patrick to much to let him leave the story._

_Sam: I thought it was a nice finishing touch with the baby. I couldn't just let the whole thing go._

_Sparky: I thought Danny's family had to have some good guys, he wears his Grandad's tags so at the very least his Grandad was someone he respected._

_Blue: lol thank you very much._

_Lori: I'm glad you liked it._


	80. Chapter 80: Over You

Chapter Eighty

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_Daughty – Over You_

"Uh, it's still on fire." Mia pointed out as to Detective Don Flack as the two of them stood next to a fire truck watching the nightmare in front of them.

Smoke was still bellowing from the roaring flames as they licked towards the dark, starless sky. She could feel the heat from here, her skin already soaked with perspiration under her light jacket. She didn't envy the fire department's attempts to douse the horrendous wreckage. The mansion must have been glorious at one point, now it was a raging inferno. The windows didn't exist any more and the parts that weren't on fire were covered with a thick film of soot and debris. She could see the remnants of the indoor swimming pool inside the huge burnt out conservatory. The glass had exploded from the heat leaving a tarnished blackened mess.

This was her first time back in the field since she'd returned to work two weeks ago. It had been an all hands on deck situation and as she stared up at the flaming mess in front of her she could see why, the team was going to have their work cut out for them.

"The word is to stay put until the fire department has declared the scene safe. It was the Jag parked across the gates blocking their entrance that made them think that this was suspicious." Flack informed her as they leaned against the fire truck and watched as the fire crew battled the flames.

"So how's first time back in the field?" Flack asked her conversationally.

Mia shrugged, letting a small smile plague the corners of her mouth.

"It's like I never left. I don't know what I was so worried about." she confessed, meeting his steely blue gaze as he studied her.

"Fear's irrational." Flack stated wisely.

There was a moment of deliberation between them, both were unsure of what to say next especially in light of recent events. Mia pursed her lips together and let Flack ask the question that had been playing over his mind the last few days.

"How's life without Messer?" he asked quietly.

Mia bowed her head feeling her chest tighten and her throat beginning to ache. She swallowed hard before pasting a painful smile across her features.

"I can see why he needed a break." she told Flack honestly. "This whole thing was too much for him and his therapist was right, the relationship was rushed. There was too much responsibility in so little time, so I understand why he needed to end it."

The truth was, if she was being completely honest with herself, the relationship was too much for her at this point. She had come to rely a lot on Danny after the miscarriage, and she had lost her identity somewhere along the way. It was important for the both of them to establish some independence away from each other, so they could learn to cope with the crisis on their own terms.

"That's very big of you." Flack responded.

Mia looked down at her shoes, the toes were already scuffed, which was irritating considering she'd only bought them last week.

"Lately I don't feel so big." she murmured.

Flack reached out, his large hand ruffling Mia's hair affectionately.

"Now you know how Sam feels." he teased brightening the mood between them.

Mia rolled her eyes, as a smile crossed her features.

"You should be totally in awe of that woman." Mia informed him, poking him lightly in the chest.

"I am." Flack told Mia more seriously now. "More and more each and every single day."

* * *

The scent of spices invaded Mia's senses as she perched on the beautiful chocolate leather couch that resided in Aiden's apartment. It had been a while since she'd been here and she always forgot how homely and stylish the place actually was. Mia relaxed into the plush, shaggy white cushions, the glass of white wine, in her hand as she watched the latest episode of Supernatural.

"I can now see why you like this show so much." Mia commented, her eyes on Dean Winchester as he fought the giant Scarecrow.

"Dean's pretty hot, Sam just really whines about how his dad abandoned them for the whole season." Taylor explained to Mia as she topped up the other woman's glass with the bottle Aiden has placed on the table alongside the couch.

"Yeah, I don't really go for the whole girly hair look." Mia responded.

"I checked out a few of the guys you'd been dating before you joined CSI and I have to admit your statement is true, all your guys have the traditional shorter hair." Taylor admitted, with a small smile.

"It's got to be a type." Mia responded, shaking her head.

"Good thing about living with a girl." Taylor said tilting her head towards the kitchen where Aiden was studiously cooking. "She never leaves the seat up and we don't have to fight over the remote."

"That used to drive me mad about Danny." Mia muttered, smirking into the recesses of her glass. "It's my apartment and he still used to leave the seat up, and Tivo was full of Sky Sports."

Taylor rolled her eyes good naturedly before pulling her feet up onto the couch and tucking them underneath her.

"That is something I don't miss about men. Women are much cleaner." Taylor informed her, her finger playing along the rim of the glass.

"Aiden is a testament to that." Mia remarked glancing around the immaculate apartment.

"I think she's a tad OCD." Taylor confided.

"That would explain her workstation. You should see it, the thing is immaculate." Mia told the other woman, turning her eyes back to the screen and bursting out laughing at one of Dean Winchester's many witticisms.

The edges of Taylor's mouth tilted upwards. She knew that inviting Mia around tonight had been a good idea. The other woman had been down lately and Taylor couldn't blame her especially with the baby issues and Danny terminating the relationship. Aiden had suggested a girl's night in to try and get Mia back into the swing of being independent again whilst showing her that she still had some support.

Besides Mia was interesting. Taylor enjoyed hanging out with her because she was always bringing something new to the table, she always made Taylor thing about things a little bit differently. Also, she felt the urge to do something for the other woman since she had been forbidden to reveal what had happened to the baby in the after math of the miscarriage.

It was like the Patrick thing all over again, violently annoying but also very rational. People didn't move on if they had something to cling to and it was important that she did move on.

"Hey you two. Dinner is done." Aiden prompted, popping her head through the kitchen door.

Her ebony hair was tied back into a taunt ponytail, her hand moved up sweeping the fringe from her eyes as she darted back into the kitchen. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a white wife beater that clung to her skin from the heat of the kitchen. Taylor knew that dinner wouldn't have made it to the table if Mia wasn't here; instead Taylor would have been peeling the white cotton off the other woman's slick skin.

Mia rose off the couch, snapping Taylor back into reality. Her cheeks flushed red as she followed suit and rose to her feet. Aiden caught her eye as she stepped through the kitchen doorway, and Taylor felt the colour flow to her cheeks all over against as she winked.

Naan bread decorated the table along with poppadoms, chutney and more wine. Aiden set down the plates of steaming chicken korma in front of the other two women before seating herself. There was a comfortable silence as the three of them tucked into their meal. Mia groaned in delight at the taste that assaulted her senses.

"There is no way you made this from scratch." she protested, pointing her fork at the delicious meal in front of her.

"The dishes are still in the sink if you need the evidence Detective Auster." Aiden retorted with humour as she broke a poppadom in two.

"I don't understand how you are not a chef." Mia remarked, tapping her fork against her plate in disbelief.

"It's her fall back career." Taylor submitted, taking a bite out of the naan bread.

"It's always good to have one of those." Mia agreed.

"I think this is the first time in the past few weeks I've seen you finish a meal." Aiden commented, jabbing the fork at Mia's plate.

Mia followed the fork's direction and looked down at her plate surprised. Her plate was empty. She was having such a good time she didn't even realize she was eating it. If she was honest Aiden was right, over the past few weeks she had slipped back into her old eating habits, the ones before Patrick had came along.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I was slipping." Mia remarked shaking her head.

"You know Danny didn't break it off because he wasn't attracted to you?" Aiden prompted, fixing her dark eyes upon the other woman, studying her intensely.

"You are a beautiful woman." Taylor informed her. "There are millions of guys who want to date you. You're on New York's Top Ten for God's Sake."

"You actually read that?" Mia exclaimed as Aiden began clearing away the plates.

"Yeah, she cut it out and put it in this weird keepsake box she has of all the clippings about people she knows." Aiden told Mia, her eyebrows raised.

Taylor shot Aiden a dirty look.

"It's not weird. It's cool to do something like that." Taylor responded defensively.

Aiden stuck a tongue out at Taylor as she divided the banoffee pie into three portions and collected some forks. She set the plates down at the table and gestured to the others to take a plate as she sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying, you are hot and you should embrace that." Taylor said, taking a bite out of the banoffee pie and moaning

"I love it when you make this from scratch." she told Aiden.

"That's why I make it." Aiden returned with a contented smile before turning her attention back to Mia.

"Danny's too immature for you anyway. You're better off without him until he grows up. You need someone stable." Aiden told Mia. "Danny's too selfish and hung up on his own issues."

"You deserve more than what he can give you at the moment, he knows that." Taylor added, as she broke off another bit of pie.

Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing more I can do about it, I just have to accept it and move on." Mia told herself.

"It's not like you're on your own." Taylor pointed out. "You can do loads of cool stuff now, like catch up on Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy. I can lend you my box sets."

"That is a benefit." Mia said, musing it over.

The problem with breaks ups was filling up all the time you spent with that person. Mia felt like there was a vast emptiness in her life since Danny had left and it wasn't helped by the immense amount of free time she had on her hands. It was all about finding herself again and filling up that time with thinking about something other than Danny.

"Can I take them both home with me tonight please?" Mia asked, resting her chin upon her hand.

"Of course. I will give you season one of each and see how you get on." Taylor responded, leaping to her feet and rushing into the den again to retrieve the DVDs.

"Hey look, you even finished dessert." Aiden smiled as she chewed on her food. "You must be feeling better."

To Mia's surprise Aiden was right. The world was not crashing down on her any more.

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while. I've been in a state of crisis over the last few weeks, so I haven't really been up to doing much writing. In this chapter I wanted to show how Mia's developing as a person without Danny. It's not easy.**_

_History: Sorry it's been a while. Stuff like that happens in real life and I wanted to make this as realistic as possible._

_Sparky: I know I am sad to, but the whole thing just didn't seem long term to me._

_Sol: I am sorry I made you cry. There's a nice chapter between them a little later on. At the time he is giving up on their relationship because he knows he needs to grow up himself. Later on there's a big event that forces his hand in growing up, he has to._

_Sam: Maybe they will be, I have a lot of long term plans for this. Fingers crossed I'll be able to keep it going._

_Lori: Thank you, it was hard to get Danny's emotions across._

_KJL: I hope it all works out for you!_


	81. Chapter 81: This Is Me

Chapter Eighty One

_This is me, can't ignore it_

_Reaching out, breaking free_

_Constantly falling forward_

_Yea I'm going for it_

_This is me._

_Skye Sweetnam – This Is Me_

Hawkes stepped outside of his apartment complex, leaning against the building to stretch out his muscles in the pale light of predawn. Once he was stretched out, he began to jog, slowly at first and building speed as his muscles warmed up. He was about halfway through his jog, when he noticed a woman jogging towards him, ear-buds in her ears. She had almost passed him before he realized who she was, even though her auburn hair should have told him immediately. "Cory?" he panted out, but she didn't hear him.

Turning around, he followed her for a block before he caught up with her, putting his hand on her arm. She stopped and turned around quickly, a defensive look on her face until she got a look at who had grabbed her. Hawkes immediately took his hand off her, knowing that her reflexes were that of a fighter. "Cory Reid," he said with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" He looked at the woman before him and even though it had been three years since he'd seen her, he knew he was right.

Cory felt herself relax as she recognized the man in front of her. She quickly turned off her Ipod, pulling the buds out of her ears. "Sheldon Hawkes," she stated with a smile. "I just moved here. The Bureau had a position open in Organized Crime and I put in for a transfer."

Hawkes smiled. "But I thought you hated the weather up here."

"It was something that I could not pass up. I really enjoyed working with the OC unit when I was here a couple of years ago. I like the challenge of working on a Mafia related case and wanted more. The most we got in Dallas were high level Columbia drug runners."

Hawkes thought back to the case that had introduced her to the team. Mac and Stella had been called out to the scene of a gruesome murder. Once they brought the body back to the morgue, he'd run the fingerprints, only to find that he didn't have security clearance to view them. He'd taken the information up to Mac, but before he'd even had a chance to give Mac the information, a tiny auburn haired woman was striding through the lab. Hawkes watched her as her black heels clicked out a beat on the tile floor of the lab. She had radiated authority, so he was not surprised when she came to rest in front of Mac's office. She had looked Mac squarely in the eyes and stuck out her hand. "Special Agent Corinne Reid, FBI," she had introduced herself, the Texas drawl evident in the short sentence.

As it turned out, the dead man that they had found was a key witness in a murder trial in Dallas. He had been put in the witness protection program, but somehow his location was compromised. Cory had been one of the team dispatched to New York to bring him back to Dallas for the trial, but before her plane had landed, the man was dead. Hawkes wondered whatever had happened to the case.

"That's not all that you got. Whatever happened with your witness case? Did you find the murderer?" he asked as they both moved back towards the building to get out of the increasing morning traffic. He watched as a shadow crossed her face and she turned away from him.

"No," she replied softly, the memories of the case coming back to haunt her. Ruthlessly, she buried them back own. She turned back to Hawkes, her mask back in place. "It's still an open case, although I am no longer working on it. Look, I should get back to my jog."

Hawkes knew that she was avoiding talking about something, but was willing to let her play that game. "Look, I'm jogging back that way. Why don't I join you? It's been a while since I've had a jogging partner."

A ghost of a smile crossed Cory's face. "Maybe three years? Remember, you and I used to jog together?"

Hawkes grinned in return. "Yeah and I still jog the same route. Race you to the diner. Loser pays!" he called out as he broke back into a jog. He heard a tinkling of laughter before the regular beat of jogging feet sounded and the race was on.

* * *

The bath water was steaming hot. It soothed all the aches and pain of Mia's smooth skin as she lowered herself into it. The bubbles were dancing on the surface as the scent of her favorite Lush bubble bath filled her senses. The Comforter was amazing blend of blackberries and something else she couldn't place. The warm water caressed each and every muscle as she let the tension flow out of her.

It had been a long, hard day at work. Yesterday, Mac had been involved in a shootout at the diner she had visited him at the previous month. Mac had been fine but the race to find the would-be killer had been one that was hard to endure. Mia loved the adrenaline and the knowledge that all of her work was going towards something, but it also wore her out.

The emotional connotations of being so close to Danny were also mentally exhausting. This was the first case they had had to work together on since the break up, and it had tired her out. She flinched when he touched her now and she hated being like that. She tried to brush it off as no big deal but it still stung when he made the conscious decision to back away from her.

As of now she was above all of that, and far above Danny Messer. There were worse things going on in the world and if other people could survive them, then she could to. The pressure that had been plaguing her body subsided. A bath like this always relaxed her and she needed that right now.

She pushed the apprehensive thoughts of Flack tearing up the garage, testing out a long line of motorcycles out of her head. He was attractive but there wasn't a chance in hell that thought would turn into anything more than that.

Mia sunk down even further deeper into the suds. After this she would curl up on couch and watch the second season of Grey's Anatomy that Taylor had lent her the previous day before she went to bed.

Maybe, even some internet shopping was in order. She needed a new dress for NYPD charity mixer that Dom had decided to throw. All funds were going to the orphans of 9/11. Two years later and the effects were still hitting hard. She knew Mac had lost his wife during the horrendous event, and she could tell that's what drove him every single day to do the best he could to help other people. Mia remembered watching the news, while nursing the hang over from hell. It had sickened her to see so much devastation. She ended up vomiting in the bathroom due to the drink and the horror that had filled her at the very climax of that plane smashing into the second tower. It still amazed her that some people's concerns that day were incredibly selfish.

A girl, Selphie she knew from the party circuit had called Mia asking how her father's business could still function when its headquarters were smashed to pieces underneath a damn plane. Needless to say that Mia didn't keep in contact with the vicious little airhead after that.

Mia let out a sigh, the only unfortunate part to the ball was the fact Danny was attending. She knew it was unfair of her to think like that, but it put her in guard being in the same area as him. At work it was manageable, but out of hours in a social setting with alcohol thrown into the mixture? She was afraid one of them might do something stupid, as that seemed to be their history. The other thing was Mia did not want to take a date. She couldn't face the idea of getting close to another man. She simply wasn't ready and she knew it was jealousy that was irking her in regards to the question if Danny's date. The two of them were on such cordial terms at the moment, it would almost be masochistic to ask.

Mia took solace in the fact that there would be far too many people at the event for it to become awkward. The bathwater was cooling now, so she rose out of the bath, cold goose pimples blossomed all over her flesh. She stared at herself as she stepped outside the tub and onto the shaggy aquamarine bathmat. The full length mirror attached to the back of the bathroom door showed a slender and curvaceous red haired woman with a long neck and rosy skin.

"Top ten most eligible." Mia muttered to remind herself as she wrapped the plush white bath towel around her body.

Danny Messer didn't know what he missing.

* * *

_**Special thanks to my beta Sparky CSI, she does amazing work with Cory and Hawkes in the first half of this chapter. She whips me into shape and corrects all my mistakes. I wouldn't have story without her!**_

_Sam: lol I love Aiden too,you'll hopefully enjoy the scenes I have planned for her in the up and coming chapters._

_Sparky: lol if we were the same region you could borrow mine!_

_Dreamer: I think after a break up your forced to reevaluate your life and fill up that time. That's what Mia has to deal with now._

_KJL: I love Supernatural. I went to a supernatural sleep over at my friends and it was awesome!_

_Blue: lol just you wait._


	82. Chapter 82: New Friends

Chapter Eighty Two

_Here we are again and we're looking at each  
other as if each other were to blame.  
You think you're so smart, but I've seen you naked  
and I'll probably see you naked again._

_Barenaked Ladies – Blame It On Me_

Mia had learned early on during her friendship with Dom, that any event that the other woman planned was usually bold and extravagant. The NYPD mixer was no exception. The ballroom of one of New York's finest hotels had been commandeered and transformed into a glorious explosion of colour. Everything in the room was vibrant and choreographed.

The tables each sported table cloths of varying colours to help the members of each division identify their seating. Arrangements of flowers and low lit candles decorated the tables in low key, understated arrangements. The bar ran against the left wall, the polished wood a dazzling mahogany affair. The staff was clad in the usual uniform of black trousers, pressed white shirts topped off with form fitting waist coats, each one of them more polite and sombre as the next. Unfortunately, Mia had been working through the evidence catalogued from the murder mansion case so she was unable to aid Dom in very much of the preparation. So when she stepped into the ballroom clad in a figure hugging, canary yellow dress with a plunging neckline and thick, satin straps that went over her shoulders and crossed over the majority of her back, she was a little more than surprised. The room was stunning; Dom had done a fantastic job of fixing the place up.

Mia tucked a strand of her loose curly hair behind her ear as she took in the huge glittering chandler above her. Mia pushed all _Phantom of the Opera_ connotations out of her head as she strode underneath it. The room was already buzzing with mirth as cops filled it, the chatter ripe in the air as she cut through the crowd. She passed a group of four detectives she recognised vaguely from Major Case getting their picture taken. Her hand trailed along a table as she slipped by it, her eyes seeking out the familiar faces of her friends or the flash of an ivy green table cloth. Some one collided with her their left side bumping her right. Mia glanced up frowning as a hand enclosed lightly on her arm.

"You looked like you were a little lost." Danny said gruffly as he stared down at her. Mia felt strangely displaced, her heart thudding just that little bit quicker in her chest as she found herself standing before him. Danny looked uncomfortable in the fitted tuxedo, although Mia had to admit—ignoring the expression upon his features—he actually looked good in it.

" Yeah, I am a little." She admitted shyly.

"See the girl in the sparkling thing." Danny asked as he pointed out a girl in a sequinned flapper dress. Mia nodded, swallowing hard as she inhaled his familiar scent.

"The table is right behind her." He informed her.

Suddenly, she found herself all alone. Danny, she discovered, had spirited away towards the bar without a second thought. Mia rolled her eyes skyward. She was pretty sure drinking wasn't something his therapist would have recommended. Mia sighed. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to get involved, it wasn't her problem anymore. If she didn't stay away, she'd get sucked into it all again and that wasn't what either of them needed. Wants didn't feature into the equation anymore.

Mia shook it off and carried on forward. It felt like it would always be like this, like she would always miss him, but she knew it couldn't always be like this. People grew up and moved on, she was determined to keep her head held high. She caught a flash of curly hair as the flapper moved towards a different table.

Mia darted between two people as Stella waved her hand and gestured to the seat next to her. Mia took it gratefully, exhaling deeply to collect herself for a second.

"You clean up well in an hour." Sam smiled from across the table.

She was wearing a black bandage dress with a neckline Mia could tell was making Flack pant. Mia propped her head up on her hand with a lazy smile.

"I'm used to getting changed in the back of limos. This was time well spent."

"I hear you." Sam returned, raising her glass at the other woman.

A bottle of champagne appeared in front of Mia, complete with several glasses, she looked up surprised to see Taylor already pouring the liquid into several glasses.

"I'm feeling flush." She confided slipping into the seat next to Mia. "That feature you, Aiden and Sam helped put together got me a promotion."

Aiden was sitting on the opposite side of Taylor, beaming with pride. The other woman looked fantastic in a red strapless silk number. The dress was slinky and clung to her like a second skin. Mia raised her glass and kinked it against Taylor's.

"It was a fantastic piece." Mia complimented.

She was being entirely honest when she said that. Taylor had created a piece that was brutally critical and almost comical in some respects. She pulled no punches and her wit left you in stitches. The piece had been excellent and was now Taylor's claim to fame. She was the only reporter that had been able to name genuine sources without any fall out. On top of that she had tossed some good publicity the NYPD's way, so she was a welcome media liaison.

Mia relaxed back in her chair, maybe tonight was going to be fun after all. Saying that, she hadn't seen the woman in charge and she wondering where Dom had gotten to.

On top of that, Sheldon Hawkes seemed to be missing in action. She wouldn't be so concerned if she hadn't seen him leaving the morgue earlier that afternoon because there was something he just had to do. From Mia's experience whenever someone uttered those words it was usually to do with a case. She hoped that wasn't what was happening in Sheldon's case. Saying that, he had been smiling a lot more recently. Mia wasn't sure why, but she was glad for it. She'd been a little nervous for a while after he and Sam had broken up, because he seemed so down. If he was finally bouncing back from that she was grateful, and she knew Sam would be too. She had felt terrible over the whole thing even after her and Flack had gotten married.

Unfortunately for Hawkes, their match had been fate. Mia was already whipping out her cell phone to text him when she saw him lithely making his way through the crowd, a beautiful auburn haired woman in tow. She was wearing a light purple, off the shoulder dress. It was made of the satin and gave the other woman an air of elegance that others struggled to achieve. Her hair was swept up off the back of her neck and pinned back in a graceful fashion.

The way that woman carried herself seemed familiar to her, so she took a chance to study her, trying to figure out if she knew her. She watched as the majority of people at her table rose to their feet. There were cat calls of greetings as the couple made it to the table. Mia didn't recognise her but everyone else with the exception of Taylor seemed to. Suddenly, Mia found herself being caught up in the flurry of greetings and introductions.

" This is the newest member of our team Mia Auster. Mia, this is Special Agent Corrine Reid, FBI." Mac introduced as Mia and Cory reached over the table to shake hands.

"Call me Cory." the other woman said a warm Southern twang.

Hawkes was already pulling out a chair for Cory as the table shifted to make space to the newcomers. Mia found her intriguing. In the time she'd been working for the NYPD, she had never met an FBI agent before. She expected them to be cold and aloof like they were on T.V., but Cory was throwing her for a loop. She went against the mental portrayal Mia had built up about the organisation. For some reason Mia was kinda of enjoying that feeling.

" I bumped into Cory while I was running the other day. She's just moved up here." Hawkes informed them, beaming at Danny as he returned to the table a glass of coke and Mia suspected something else in his hand.

" Corrine Reid , I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What's it been two, three years?" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny Messer, I see that no one's managed to tame you yet." Cory smiled. Danny pulled a face, his expression strained as his gaze unwillingly shifted to Mia, who pursed her lips together and glanced away.

Flack stood up, breaking the sudden tension that existed only between Danny and Mia, he wrapped his arms around Cory and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Looks like you're not either, Ms. FBI." That opened the doors for the rest of the team to ask Cory how she felt about moving to New York.

Mia breathed a sigh of relief before taking her opportunity to draw herself away from the group for a second, under the guise of heading towards the bar, her tiny yellow clutch clasped in her hand. The bar wasn't as packed as Mia thought it would be, she suspected it was because at least a few of these guys attending were on the wagon, which made her happy that Dom hadn't opted for an open bar. Mia leaned on the bar and caught the bartender's eye. There was a presence at her side, a flash of purple in her edge of her vision as she turned her head quizzically towards Cory.

"Hey." Cory greeted, coming to stand along side Mia.

"Hi." Mia returned.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there. I didn't mean to poke a raw wound." Cory said, her voice low as she met Mia's eyes with her own apologetic hazel.

Mia shrugged.

"It's no big deal, you didn't know. Things are still a little awkward." Mia tried to respond with very little emotion in her voice.

"I'll feel a lot better if you'd let me buy you a drink." Cory offered, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. Mia found herself smiling despite the negative feelings that had been stirred up because of her and Danny.

" If you're sure it'll make you feel better." Mia said humorously.

"It'll be a weight off my shoulders." Cory concluded.

" Malibu and lemonade." Mia said to the bartender after Cory gave him her order of a vodka and cranberry and handed over the money.

When the bartender set their glasses down in front of them, Mia pacified herself by taking a sip from a glass before the two of them turned around to begin the walk back to the table.

"So I'm guessing the Messer thing was recent." Cory remarked.

"I've never seen him so messed up over a girl before."

"It wasn't just me, there was someone else too. It all went wrong and here we are trying to pick up the pieces." Mia submitted.

Cory paused, drawing Mia to a halt as well. Mia tilted her head perplexed at the sudden sadness that was etched upon Cory's features.

"I know what it's like to have to be the one to pick up the pieces." Cory said looking distantly in the direction of the table.

"You need someone to talk to who isn't so close to the situation. Sometimes that helps." Mia frowned.

"What happened to you?" she blurted out, staring at the other woman.

Cory's lips parted as if to speak, before she clamped her mouth shut and exhaled deeply. Mia was almost blinded by the hundred watt smile that suddenly appeared.

"Let's just enjoy the ball." Cory said instead, guiding Mia back to the table.

Mia couldn't help but think there was something the FBI agent was hiding under that friendly exterior, she found herself watching Cory throughout the night but the woman's smile barely faltered as she chattered with members of the NYPD as if she'd known them for years. In retrospect Mia thought, she probably had.

It was only later on when she was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, going over the event in her head, that a piece of the puzzle fell into place. The ring that Cory had been wearing on her right ring finger was a clear picture in her mind. It was round diamond with tapered baguettes on the side. She knew that ring. One of her previous suitors had tried to give it to her. "Why was she wearing a Tiffany engagement ring on her right hand?" she questioned to the empty air.

_**Yo guys, still really busy but thought I'd give you another chapter. Special thanks to Sparky for betaing and helping me out with the Cory aspects!**_

_KJL: lol I need that song but I can't get hold of it. Her and Spencer are cousins. I love him too._

_Hope: Yea he is! Mia is my fav OC to write._

_Sparky: Thanks for your help with this. I have so many books to read at the moment it isn't even funny, it's not like I don't have the time tho on the train._


	83. Chapter 83: Moving On

Chapter Eighty Three

_I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back.  
And I don't want to hear your reasons.  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

_Midnight Hour - Running away_

The night time air was freezing up on the roof, but the two of them didn't acknowledge it as they stood upon its flat surface staring up at the sky. Mia's arms were wrapped around herself gathering the long Cossack coat even tighter around her body. Danny's hands were balled up into fists inside the pockets of his leather bomber jacket.

The silence between them had been stretching for what seemed like hours. Neither of them knew what to say to the other; this occurrence had happened purely by chance. Nothing was normal between them. Normal had been the sensation of completion the two of them had had being in the company of the other, but that was gone and no one knew how to get it back.

It was chance the two of them had ended up on this roof at the same time, Danny had given up drinking only to turn to smoking instead. Mia, had simply wanted the peace and quiet to reflect on the past six months.

"It would have been born sometime this month." Mia said quietly as she stared out across the city.

The lights twinkled back at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her eyes beginning to prickle and burn. She blinked quickly, swallowing hard, past the aching lump in her throat. Danny came to stand beside her. His presence was still warm, still reassuring.

He leaned forward withdrawing his hands from his pockets and resting his elbows on the safety barrier. His eyes were forward, they never strayed; they were fixed on some place far away in the distance.

"We can't do this any more Mia." he uttered quietly. "This can't be the thing that holds us together."

Mia struggled with those words. Her brain stumbled over them piecing them together slowly.

Danny found himself staring at his hands, something he realized he only did when he was anxious. It was awkward, what he was trying to say. He exhaled deeply, the words already tasting bitter on the tip of his tongue as he spoke.

"We both need a fresh start. We can't hang onto this any more." Danny shook his head. "It's too destructive. It's time to start seeing other people."

Mia bowed her head, her lips pursed tightly together as she stared down at the people pacing along the side walk below them. All of them were too busy to look up, all locked in their own lives to really look at anybody else.

"I'm seeing someone." she told him abruptly.

The words tumbled out over each other. She hadn't meant to blurt them out like that, but they were already filling the air. Danny's head swivelled to look at her, his mouth ajar in surprise as he tried to comprehend what had just came out of her mouth.

"When did this happen?" he erupted, stunned at her revelation.

Mia shrugged, sighing deeply.

"A couple of months." Mia said fiddling with the tiny silver ring on her finger. "I met Bobby through Patrick and we bumped into each other at a party."

Danny blew the breath out through his mouth, his hands on the back of his head as he studied the profile of Mia's face. He hadn't expected this.

"Is it serious?" Danny found himself asking, although he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Mia tilted her head from side to side, biting her bottom lip as she contemplated the meaning of his words.

"I don't know. I don't want to think like that about it. He's interesting and he makes me feel good about myself." Mia told him honestly.

Danny wasn't sure what to say about that, he always had the impression that he would be the one to move on first. He had thought Mia had a lot of hang ups over the baby and their past relationship. As it turned out it looked like the issues were all his.

Danny shook his head and gazed out across the skyline again. He was still in a state of shock.

"What about you?" Mia asked with interest. "Are you seeing anyone?"

She was watching Danny now, observing his features trying to figure out the real story behind his bewildered expression.

"Girls?" Danny questioned, turning his head to glance at her over his shoulder. "There have been one or two."

Mia found her lips curving into a small smile.

"Dates or casual meetings?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think I could call them dates." he admitted.

"If it works for you." Mia told him, placing her hands on the stone barrier.

The wind was in her hair, blowing it around her face as Mia stared across the city, her fingers drumming a pattern rhythmically to the sound of the song that she'd heard from Bobby's vinyl collection last night.

"I think about it to, you know." he said quietly as they stood along side each other.

"I know." Mia said softly.

"So..." Danny began, straightening his posture before angling his body towards her. "Are we cool?" Danny asked holding out his fist.

Mia looked down at it and laughed before bumping her own tiny fist against his.

"Yeah, Messer we're cool."

* * *

The lab was quiet, which was making Danny's predicament all the more harder to bear. The fact virtually no people were here made it harder to ignore what was going on the opposite side of the glass in front of him.

It was her smile that had captured Danny attention. It was bright and genuine, making her eyes light up. Danny had thought he was the only one privy to the smile.

The guy she was with was a Detective from Major Case, Bobby Goren, Danny thought his name was. He had seen him around the lab more frequently than usual and had never connected the two pieces until now.

Goren was huge, his build that of a basketball player. It suited his height. Danny bet he barely had to work out. His hair was black and curly, cut close to his head. His was jaw chiselled and clean shaven. His navy blue, pinstripe suit was expensive, tailored to fit his fame. He carried his size with grace and ease. He was obviously comfortable in his own skin. Something Danny was coming to realize that he wasn't.

Mia was gathering up her things and sliding them into her leather oversized handbag she had taken to carrying around with her lately. Danny watched as Goren handed her the purse she'd left on the edge of her desk. Mia placed her hand on his arm and stood on tiptoes to kiss the detective's cheek. Goren looked down at her, the space between his eyebrows crinkling as he used his fingers to brush the hair away from her face and tuck it behind her left ear.

The scene was endearing and far too intimate for Danny. He turned his attention back to the samples he'd been working on, before involuntarily glancing up again.

The two of them were leaving now. He could see their backs as they strode towards the elevators, Mia's tiny frame complimented by Goren's large one. His hand was on her lower back gently guiding her, a gesture so familiar it made Danny feel a little light headed. He turned away, suddenly vaguely aware of someone's presence alongside him.

"If you still have feelings for her you should tell her, stalking isn't going to do anything for you." Cory remarked leaning on the counter behind him.

Danny snorted.

"Says the woman who moves to New York for her career and leaves her fiancé in Dallas." He retorted nodding at her engagement ring.

Cory's eyes flashed with anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Cory snapped.

Danny leaned back against the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't talk about him at all. You ashamed about something you did? You leave him standing at the top of the aisle or something?" Danny persisted.

Cory stared at him aghast, blood draining out of her face as emotions battered her. Gritting her teeth, she restrained herself from lashing out at him physically.

"You know what Messer, you can go fuck yourself." And with that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the lab, leaving Danny to ignore the truth that was still stinging from her words.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Haven't got time to write as usual but thought I'd give you guys another chapter. I am very ahead of the game at the min by 11 chapters, so I can keep updating! Anyone who is a fan of Law and Order: Criminal Intent will recognize Robert Goren as Mia's new bf!**_

_Dreamer: I wanted it to be that awkward to show how the relationship between them had changed now. _

_Sam: lol Cory and Mia have something in common now and I think they needed an intervention._

_Sparky: I was thinking Dom maybe turning wedding planner soon._

_KJL: lol I think Hawkes needed some love after Sam._


	84. Chapter 84: Man For All Seasons

Chapter Eighty Four

_Fellas  
Don't be jealous  
When they made him they broke the mould  
So charismatic  
Willing automatic  
Never prematurely shooting his load_

_Robbie Williams – Man For All Seasons_

Hawkes glanced up at the clock, a wave of nervous excitement filling him as he filled out reports. Even though it was a weekly outing, he couldn't wait for his lunch date with Cory. He had grown close with the tough FBI agent since her move. In the six months since she had moved to New York, they had become very good friends.

In fact, he was trying to get up the courage to ask her on a real date, not a lunch date, but couldn't seem to get the words to come out. So he stared at the clock, waiting for her to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes after he had glanced that the clock, he heard the staccato beat of her heels on the morgue floor. Smiling, he put down his pen and stood to greet her, but his smile faltered when he saw the expression on her face. She was trying to hold back tears. "Cory? What's wrong?" he said.

Cory glanced up, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Memories," she said shortly. "Look, can I take a rain check on lunch? I'm really not feeling up to it."

Hawkes studied her, feeling that she was trying to push him away for some reason, but determined not to let her. "Cory?" he questioned softly. "What happened to make you think about him?" He knew better than to say that name that made him jealous. Not only would it bring an acid taste to his mouth, but it would also bring Cory to tears.

"Messer. He accused me of leaving James at the altar." Cory brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes. "I know that he has no clue, but it hurts so much Sheldon," she whispered, the tears finally spilling over.

Hawkes didn't say anything, he just gathered her into his arms. He thought back to the conversation that they'd had the previous month. They had gone for drinks after both had endured a particularly bad day at work. Four hours and countless drinks later, Hawkes had finally ventured a question that had been on his mind. "Why are you still single?"

He had not expected the reaction that he'd gotten. Cory had turned ashen as her eyes filled with tears. Between choking sobs, she had told him about how she had fallen in love with a fellow agent, James Hogan. A year after she had returned from New York, they were engaged and planning their wedding. Six months after that, he was dead. Murdered by the same assassin that had killed her witness in New York.

That was the reason that she had moved to New York. She could not fathom living in Dallas, where everything reminded her of James. Sighing, he looked down at her, her tears finally easing up. "I can take a rain check, but promise me that you won't go back to work like this. I mean, what would your suspects think? They'd never take you seriously. On second thought, maybe you should go back like this. I'm sure you could blindside them into confessing."

Cory looked up at him, her hazel eyes still wet with tears and giggled. "Thanks, Sheldon. You always seem to know how to make me laugh." She drew back from him and wiped her eyes. "How about I make it up to you? Come to my place tomorrow and I'll make you dinner."

Hawkes smiled. "I'll be there. Let me walk you out," he said as they turned to leave the morgue. When they got up to the lobby, Hawkes gave her a quick hug before watching her walk out into the sunshine. When he turned, he saw Danny leaning up against the reception desk, talking to a blonde.

He studied the detective, feeling anger at the careless words that had hurt Cory. As the blonde moved away, he moved towards Danny. When he was finally in speaking distance, he said, "Are you blind or are you really that much of an idiot, Messer?"

Danny looked up at the coroner as the ice covered words sliced at him. "What are you talking about?" he returned.

"Just for your information, Cory did not leave her fiancé at the altar," he ground out. "He was murdered. So before you make judgments, maybe you should have all of the facts first." Hawkes spun on his heel and walked away before he let his anger get the best of him.

* * *

Most days Mia loved her job, it was daring and fulfilling physically and mentally. Today though, she wished she'd chosen a different job that didn't eat away into her private time. Although if that were the case she wouldn't have met Bobby and she wouldn't be having such a great time.

Mia was at Bobby's place when the call came through. She enjoyed spending time here; she was relaxed in his environment. The walls were decorated with rich oak bookshelves, upon them were hundreds of books, all tightly packed together and neatly organized. The entire apartment was like that, she had been surprised at first but it was something she was growing comfortably used to.

Bobby was in the kitchen, it was a mixture of white and chrome. Mia was nestled on the comfortable couch, her chin rested on her hands as she watched him move around the surfaces. The music was low volume, soothing and relaxing.

Bobby was clad in a tight black t-shirt that hugged his large muscular frame, his jeans were riding low on his hips. The leather belt holding them just above curve of his hips. His curly dark hair was still wet from the shower he had taken earlier. He was singing under his breath to the music as he picked an herb Mia didn't recognize and used a pinch to season the sauce he was stirring in the pan.

Part of the reason she enjoyed being with Bobby was because he was always teaching her new things. He was always intellectual and cultured, it was interesting and she found herself compelled to listen when he spoke. The other thing about Bobby was the fact he was a good listener. They would spend hours on end talking about everything under the sun. Mia found it therapeutic.

Also, Bobby never flinched when her ring tone echoed through room. That also scored him points. Mia sighed as she snatched up the phone and read the text; she was already struggling to her feet an moving towards Bobby. She wanted to apologize, tonight was meant to be special, the two of them had hardly been able to spend anytime together recently; their caseloads were heavy.

Mia put her hand on his firm lower back before resting her head on her shoulder and exhaling. Bobby tilted his head towards her and used his fingertips to pop a cherry tomato into her mouth. Mia chewed it contently as his hazel eyes met hers and he smiled at her with the deepest understanding.

"You have to go." He stated, ducking his head so that his face was level with hers.

"Hmm." Mia uttered as his lips brushed hers lightly.

Mia responded to the kiss, her body pressing against his as her tongue teased the outline of her lips.

"Go." Bobby prompted, drawing away before the two of them got wrapped up in something they couldn't finish.

Mia pulled away unwillingly, her lips were swollen and she was pouting at him as she stepped away.

"We can do this some other time." Bobby reassured her, returning his attention back to the sauce and turning down the heat of the hob.

That's what Mia liked about dating cops, Bobby in particular. They were just so much more understanding of the situation. The job never bothered Bobby, because he lived it himself. She wasn't the only one that called out and Mia liked that she wasn't the only one with an unpredictable schedule.

Normal people didn't handle the call outs at all hours of the night, nor the compulsive showers or the inability to perform on demand because you were so bone achingly tired. Cops got that, Bobby got all of that.

She supposed there was no normalcy after becoming a member of the NYPD, not at least until you got out. It was a similar issue with the lifestyle she had been wrapped up in before she'd joined the force. No one outside her social standing would tolerate such antics, only those involved in a similar scene, which was why her previous social group has been somewhat incestuous in the manner of sexual relationships.

After the pressure of Danny and the baby, dating Bobby Goren like this was a breath of fresh air to her lungs. It was new, and fun and different. Bobby was unassuming, and any plans they made were flexible.

"I'll call you." Mia promised as she tugged on her jacket and spent the next two minutes struggling to get back into her boots.

Bobby regarded her with an easy smile. "You have other things to worry about." he reminded her knowingly, before tossing her the bunch of keys she'd left at the end of the breakfast bar.

Mia blew him a kiss before slipping through the door and leaving Bobby with a romantic meal for one.

* * *

_**Hey guys, just a quick update. I am out tonight, first night out as a single girl. So wish me luck and I will catch up with you guys soon. Also special thanks to Sparky CSI for betaing and writing Cory and Hawkes!**_

_Sam: lol Mia threw the fist bump in all on her own. I wanted to show how she was growing up and moving on on her own._

_KJL: It's not really bashing. It's just being realistic, he's being a meff._

_Dreamer: You find out a little later about Cory and her fiance. I love Bobby Goren, and I thought he would be fab match for now._

_Blue: Yea she's in a lot of things doing cameo. _

_Hope: I loved Bobby and it seemed right for both of them right now._

_Sparky: You were busy, we both were! Thank for all your help._


	85. Chapter 85: Running Wild

Chapter Eighty Five

_Been there, done that, messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down,_

_La Roux - Bulletproof_

The apartment building was in the Upper East Side. It was huge and had the stench of the devastatingly rich. It was expensive and the extent of the money that had been spent on the place made her feel slightly ill. Her apartment was expensive but this was extensive.

The elevators, it seemed was out of service, so she was pointed in the direction of the stairs by a uniform guarding the entrance. Mia hated the stairs, especially when she had to run all the way up to the top floor where the Penthouse Suite resided, crime scene kit in tow.

Mia was panting with exertion by the time she made it to the top floor. Flack was already waiting at the top, the fire escape door propped open with a fire extinguisher. He was standing alongside it, his hands clasped together. His suit was charcoal grey today. The colour suited him just as the colour of his sky blue shirt matched his eyes. He was beaming as she exhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes at him as he smirked.

"It is not funny." she exclaimed, gliding past him.

"It kinda is." Flack responded, raising his eyebrows.

Mia rolled her eyes, before setting her kit down and taking out her latex gloves. She pulled them over her hands before reclaiming her kit and striding towards Mac.

The stench of the copper hit her first, along with the tinge of burnt flesh. She felt her gag relax building in her throat and she managed to swallow it back. She inhaled deeply though her mouth before taking a step into the open coffin that was the large refined elevator.

As far as wounds went it wasn't gory, a trickle of blood on the classy white shirt. It stuck to the wound and was marred with black stippling from the gun. It looked somewhere between a shotgun wound and a pistol. The body was on its side and slumped against the interior of the elevator. The hair was salt and peppered with grey and the eyes unblinking and glassy. Mia was hit with a feeling of supreme unease at the feeling of déjà vu. It was like she had seen this man before.

"Jason Kinsey." Mac said, flicking the I.D open and scanning it for more information. "He lived in the penthouse on the twenty-fifth floor."

Mia was already taking pictures as he spoke. She frowned as she crouched down taking several pictures of the wound.

"Looks like a shotgun blast." she stated, before letting the camera hang around her neck and pointing at the bloody footprint beside her.

The heel was thin and the toe pointed.

"That definitely belongs to a woman." she said, using the camera to snap a picture of it. "Obviously the vic's not wearing heels."

She lowered the camera as Mac lowered himself to her level, their eyes met over the body.

"It's not exactly a woman's MO to commit this kind of crime." she said, watching as Mac removed his small Maglite from his pocket and used it to shine the bright beam along the beige interior walls beginning at the door and sweeping towards them.

"Directionality of these smaller stains indicates the weapon was probably fired from outside the elevator." Mac informed her.

"So it's likely the girl was standing next to Kinsey and witnessed the whole thing." Mia concluded, raising her head at Flack's footsteps as he made his way towards him.

"Doorman was away from his desk, and he didn't see anyone come out because he was out in the street flagging a cab." Flack told them before gesturing at the scene.

"Get the security video." Mac said, before Flack cut him off.

"Done. Our vic was big in real estate. He had major holdings all over town. High rises to apartment buildings. You don't get that big in this town without stepping on some toes." Flack told them.

Something was ticking away in Mia's brain as she picked up the pink Ipod that was sticking out from underneath the body, using her thumb to scroll through the contents.

"Show tunes." she murmured, holding the play button to turn the Ipod off.

"Could be registered, he doesn't look the type." Mac said, shaking his head. "Could be his companion."

"This guy doesn't have a teenage daughter." Flack responded, flicking through his note book.

Mia leaned over the body and used a latex covered fingertip to flick the belt buckle back; it was already open and loose.

"The belt buckles undone. Looks like he was about to get some play." she stated as Mac removed something from the victim's suit jacket pocket.

He was holding chopsticks between his fingers, an elastic band was wrapped around the top a piece of paper jammed between the thin wooden stalks.

"Chopsticks for dummies." he commented, pulling a face.

"We got gunshot residue over here." Flack said, pointing at the black powder smear upon the white wall across from the elevator.

"Proves our shooter was outside the elevator." Mac said. "You need a key to access the elevator to get to this penthouse. The suspect must have been waiting up here for our vic."

"Shooter left through this door wearing gloves." Flack growled as he used his own torch to shine on the wooden panel of the door, before glancing at the handle.

"Our woman in heels was in the elevator, she saw everything and for some reason she was allowed to get away. Her bloody show prints are in the lobby from where she took the elevator down, so she is a witness not a killer. Why hasn't she come forward?" Mac thought out loud as Mia rose to her feet.

"My guess?" Mia uttered as she straightened up and met Mac's gaze. "She didn't want Daddy to know what she was getting up to."

"Huh?" Flack responded tilting his head.

"Show tunes on a pink Ipod, going with this guy's reputation." Mia pointed out.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest, his forehead creased as he regarded Mia with interest.

"Explain." he requested.

"I don't know him personally but in the party circuit, you hear things about people. This guy," Mia said pointing at the vic, "had a thing for younger women, and younger women have a thing for older men." she trailed off.

Mac looked at her pointedly.

"There used to be a bar called Nabakov's where teenage girls go to meet older men." Mia muttered, her cheeks flushing a distinct shade of red.

"I take it you were a frequent caller." Mac responded, tilting his head.

Mia shrugged.

"Less than most. I was running a little wild back then." she told him, her gaze dropped to the carpet.

Flack raised his eyebrows, his mouth open as he shot a glance at Mac.

"Oh, there's blood." Mia uttered, grabbing a swab from her kit and crouching again. "It looks old."

"You can tell by the clotting." Mac said standing over her.

Mia pursed her lips together as he met his gaze.

"I over shared right?" she asked, standing up as Flack walked to the penthouse door.

"Your information could be useful if it turns out the witness is what you say she might be." he said without pity.

That's what Mia liked about Mac; he was neutral territory like Switzerland. He was very non-judgemental.

"This weapon's got to be something we've never seen before." Flack stated as he lingered by the doorway. There's no shotgun pellets in the wall behind the vic and it's not a through and through."

"The only way to get a wound like that would be to stand back twelve feet maybe more." Mac said, looking back and forth between the door and the elevator. "That's only six feet."

"It lost power somewhere between pulling the trigger and hitting the vic?" Mia suggested.

Mac shook his head.

"This is defiantly something we haven't seen before."

* * *

The park near the Crime Lab was quiet and intimate. There were a few evening time dog walkers but barely anybody else, which is why Danny guessed it had been chosen. Across from him a girl was reading a newspaper and further down a guy was drinking coffee. The street lamps flickered on as he leaned against the bench and exhaled deeply. His hands were jammed deep in the pockets of his leather jacket.

It was September now. All the leaves were turning brown and crisp. It didn't seem to long ago that it had been Christmas with Mia and his mom. Danny rubbed the top of his head with his hand. He didn't like thinking about that these days. It wasn't as raw as it used to be but it was still hard. Watching Mia with that Detective from Major Case was like an ice pick through the heart over and over again. It wasn't like he wasn't having a good time. His bed post was racking up more notches than he could count.

Someone dropped onto the bench beside him. Danny turned his head taking in the profile of her face. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she stared straight ahead as he slumped back against the bench.

"You're late." he muttered, resting the back of his head against the wooden slats.

"The meeting ran longer than I expected." Taylor responded, her hands pressed between her knees.

"What's so important you couldn't speak to Aiden about it?" Danny asked her, starring up at the sky.

"It's because of Aiden." Taylor said softly causing Danny to straighten up. "I think there's something wrong. I think she'd doing something she'd not supposed to be doing."

"Taylor bowed her head and pursed her lips together grimly. Danny watched her, taking off his glasses and rubbing the spot between his eyes.

"I feel like I'm betraying her by being here, but I am worried." Taylor admitted.

"Ok, ok. Start from the top." Danny said, splaying his hands out in front of him.

He was already getting a headache from the cloak and dagger act Taylor was pulling. He was stressed enough as it was with the friction between him and Sheldon in the lab and the guilt he felt over his outburst at Cory. To make it worse Mac was forcing him to work alongside Mia in the spirit of normalcy, after all it had been long enough.

"D.J Pratt." Taylor spat.

Danny felt his jaw clench at the name, Aiden had told him about this mess over a couple of beers last week. Regina Bowen's first rape case had been thrown out in court because she had been unable to testify. D.J Pratt had walked and raped Regina again. Aiden was taking this case to a whole other level. She worked day and night on the case trying to attach D.J Pratt to both rapes; so far she had been unsuccessful. In CSI it was hard to give up on a case, especially one that was close to your heart.

"She told me about it." Danny submitted.

"Did she tell you, she'd been out all hours of the night tailing him?" Taylor retorted shaking her head.

Danny stared at Taylor, unable to speak.

"She won't listen to me. She keeps saying she can take care of herself." Taylor put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do any more. I am terrified something's going to happen to her but she won't even talk to me."

Danny leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Taylor was hunched over rubbing her eyes with her hands. She was desperate; he could see it in her eyes. There were dark circles under her eyes and Danny could tell that Taylor wasn't getting that much sleep at all.

"This case is destroying her." Taylor whispered. "She told me she wanted to do something about it. She stopped herself from doing something awful the other day."

Danny rubbed at his temples, he wasn't going to ask what that awful thing was, he thought he already had an idea, but the moment it became vocalised it would become real.

"I know how close the two of you are. I think out of everyone Aiden would listen to you. I don't know what's it's like to do what you guys do, but I know how I feel about Aiden and I would be devastated if she ever got hurt, especially by someone like D.J Pratt." Taylor told him.

"Aiden... She's tough you know?" Danny said wrapping his arm around Taylor's shoulders. "I promise this will work out."

"God I hope so, I just don't know what to do any more." Taylor put her hand over her mouth and stared out across the park.

"I love her" she uttered helplessly.

Danny sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. He'd been there before, he knew what it was like to feel helpless while you watched someone you love self destruct. He already knew Aiden wasn't going to make this easy on him, in fact he knew that this was going to be a huge battle, but his lips were already moving before he could stop himself.

"Let me take care of it."

* * *

_**Yo guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and the direction this is taking.**_

_Sam: Hawkes is someone I always think you can trust and I am happy that she is happy too._

_Sparky: lol you know all the details, and I think Hawkes anger was justified._

_Dreamer: lol Bobby is that kind of person and I like that about him. I can't wait to se where Cory and Hawkes leads!_

_Hope: I wanted to show how it was a different story from civilians, thanks for your review x._

_Blue: Yea he did die and it's really quiet sad!_


	86. Chapter 86: Unsaid

Chapter Eighty Six

_There's certain things that _

_Should be_ _Left unsaid_

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch_

_Life's too short for me to stop_

_La Roux - Bulletproof_

Flack was sitting at his desk, pouring through the Ballistic report Mac had laid down for him to read, the two of the them had agreed that they would focus on finding the weapon, whilst Mia pursed the witness. Flack couldn't help thinking that probably had something to do with the comment she'd made earlier regards teenage girls and older men, all he could really say about that was that Teagen was getting GPS tracked if he ever let her date. Hell, Mia's parents were a testament to child neglect, no wonder she'd ended up with a teenage Daddy complex.

Flack set the report down as Danny slumped into the chair along side his desk. He didn't like the expression on the other man's face. Something was going down, but he could Danny wasn't going to talk about it from the way he clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Dan-O, what do I owe the pleasure?" Flack greeted, his tone jovial and friendly.

Danny pursed his lips together, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth before addressing he situation.

"I am only doing this because I wanna make sure she's alright. She doesn't need any more shit going on in her life." Danny began.

Flack tilted his head, staring at Danny puzzled.

"You wanna explain what this is about?" he questioned.

"The guy Mia's dating, Goren. You heard anything about him?" Danny prompted.

The rest was left unsaid between them. Flack shuffled in his seat clearing his throat as he straightened some files. Flack had been dreading something like this. He was pretty sure he'd been one of the first people to find out about Goren and Mia, after him and Sam bumped into them at the movies.

"I checked him out a few months ago, he's clean." Flack stated, finally meeting Danny's gaze.

"You already knew?"

"Yeah. Sam told me to keep quiet, said Mia would tell you when she was good and ready. The guy's definitely single, no kids. Degree in Criminal Psychology and no wild or weird interests. I talked to his partner; she says he's a good guy. She likes Mia a lot, she thinks Mia's as good for him as he is good for her." Flack laid the information out, knowing that this is what Danny was asking for.

"I wanted to do my own checking after O'Malley." Danny said quietly, running a hand over his hair.

Flack leaned back in his seat, his gaze never leaving the other man as he tapped his fingertips on the arms of the chair.

"It's hard seeing her move on." Flack offered, watching the internal struggle that waged inside his friend. "It was like that when Sam dated Hawkes. It was knowing that she was with another guy who actually cared about her, not just some one night stand."

"He's a good guy." Danny repeated his head in his hands.

"He's the best you could ask for." Flack said quietly. "He respects her. He treats her the way she deserves."

There was silence between them. Flack could practically see the cogs turning in his head. He wanted Mia to be happy, and he was glad that Goren was a good guy, she deserved it, but that still had to hurt. Knowing that the woman you loved was happy with someone else. It had sent him sick when Sam was dating Hawkes, so he had an idea of what Danny was feeling.

Flack also knew that Danny-once burned, twice shy-wouldn't take that risk again. Not with his heart, hence all his night time activities. On nights Flack was out with him, he saw Danny play the field like it was nobody's business. He heard it was each and every night. He just hoped his friend was being safe while he was trying to fill the hole deep inside him.

* * *

Mia was glowing. It was strange to see it from this distance, to be on the outside. Danny knew she was happy, it was in the way she was humming under her breath and her smile. He enjoyed watching her work, it was hard to believe now that she wasn't a natural, back in the beginning she having trouble trying to distinguish the reactions of different chemicals because she was up all night. He was thinking about how much she had changed.

She wasn't the irresponsible socialite she had started out as. Back in college, he could never have dreamed that she would have become what she was today. The potential was dazzling, it was frightening. He wondered what she would become.

"So you get anything on the witness?" Danny asked as he stepped into the Trace Lab.

Mia turned around to face him, her smile genuine as she turned her gaze on him.

"I already had my own suspicions on the witness. I just need the evidence to back it up. I have a hair on the hair band and a piece of paper that says 'Delmor – audition after third period.'" Mia responded.

"Delmor? Wasn't that your old school?" Danny quizzed her.

"Uh huh, all girl's. Practically guaranteed Ivy League." Mia said, running off the spiel that had been poured into her parent's heads. "Mom never let me forget the cost of that kinda education."

The way she said it now was so matter of fact, there was no malice in Mia's voice, no emotions attached to her words. It was simply a statement. Mia's mother had no hold over her any more. It was strange that Mia felt so comfortable with him now. He could tell all her walls were down and she was open to him. He himself felt ill at ease, he was like a teenager fumbling in front of a girl he had a crush on.

"All the songs on the Ipod were from Wicked, The Broadway Musical. I'm guessing that's what the audition is for." Mia submitted. "The Ipod was registered to someone with the initials, M.D. My guess is she's a student at Delmor."

Danny took in this knowledge; it looked like a visitation was on the cards. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the surface opposite where Mia was working. She perched on a stool sensing he had something to say.

"Have you spoken to Aiden recently?" Danny asked quietly.

Mia shrugged.

"She's in court today, so not in the last twenty-four hours. We hang out after work sometimes; grab a drink before heading home." Mia said nonchalant, she looked away as she spoke.

That was Danny's first indicator that something was amiss. He had known her too long not to learn when she was hiding something.

"I was just wondering how the D.J. Pratt case was going, you know? Last time we spoke it was hitting her hard." Danny's eyes were riveted to Mia's face now, studying it for evidence of non-truths.

"Last time I heard, she'd struck a dead end." Mia said carefully, she turned her attention to a pen on the desk and placed it between her fingers, before using it to tap the table.

Fidgeting, she was agitated now. He remembered that one from college and throughout the past two years.

"Bastards like that though?" she swung her gaze up to meet Danny's. "He'll screw up again."

Danny was surprised by the coldness that had seeped into her eyes. Her tone was hard as she spoke. Danny narrowed his eyes trying to catch another glimpse into the workings of her mind. Mia averted her eyes suddenly before rising to her feet.

"Let's go get our witness." she uttered before peeling off her lab coat and hanging it up upon the hook beside the glass door.

Danny wondered what she was hiding. Whatever it was he knew it was never going to end well.

_**An insight to things to come? Thanks to my Wonderful Beta Sparkycsi!**_

_Sam: lol I had to deviate from the actual CSINY storyline but when it comes let me know what you think._

_Sparky: lol if Mac was a country that would be the one he would be. Hopefully they will make amends at some point over some event that may come their way._

_Lori: Thanks for you support x_


	87. Chapter 87: What I Meant To Say

Chapter Eighty Seven

_And I just thought that you should know_  
_I've been holding on while you've been letting go_  
_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time_  
_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry but that's not what I meant to say_

_Daughty – What I Meant To Say_

The break room was quiet, it wasn't surprising considering it was late into the evening, and the majority of techs and CSI's had escaped while they could. Unfortunately, their case wasn't one of the nine to five ones that the others seemed to get. Since they also had a similar work ethic, Mia and him had decided to pull a double. This was probably the reason Mac Taylor's team was labelled as one of the best. Most of them had no real commitments outside of work, with the exception of Sam and Aiden. After working over fourteen hours Danny had decided it was time for the two of them to take a meal break.

The two of them were seated across from each other, an array of take out menus fanned across the table in front of them.

"I am not really in the mood for Thai." Mia said as Danny set the menu down.

"Too much pizza will ruin my gut." Danny said patting his stomach as he leaned back against the chair.

"Too much pizza and you'll be getting a gut." Mia chortled, placing the Chinese and Indian menus along side of each other.

"Hey, I work out." Danny returned, balling up a menu and tossing it at her.

Mia scowled at him as it bounced off her forehead.

"I wouldn't call your night time activities exercise." Mia remarked rising her eyebrows as she studied the menu for the nearby Chinese restaurant.

The door to the break room creaked open, diverting both their attention towards it. The scent of Kung Pow chicken wafted into the room as Bobby appeared in the doorway, holding up a plastic white bag Danny guessed was filled with food. His gaze swung to Mia who rose to her feet, her face etched in surprise as she nudged around the table. It was a good surprise, Danny could tell from the way she was smiling.

"Hey, I brought dinner since we had to cancel the other night." Bobby murmured as Mia leaned into him.

Her lips brushed his cheek lightly, her hand resting on his chest as their gaze met.

"You didn't have to." she said quietly.

Yet Bobby knew she was happy that he was here, happy that he was thoughtful enough to bring dinner and resume part of their date.

Danny was counting to ten in his head. He was finding it really hard to be content with the turn of events. He was in turmoil on one hand he liked seeing Mia smile and on the other hand...

It was another man. Maybe even a better one.

"Hey there's something I gotta..." he said raising to his feet and nodding politely at Goren.

The larger man stepped out of the way allowing Danny to slide through the door without invading his personal space. It was only respectful that he do that. Goren could tell that the younger man was hurting. He could see it in the rigid set of his shoulders as he took long strides through the corridor towards what Goren could only guess was his office. Mia took the plastic bag from his hands and placed it on the wooden table. Goren shut the door behind him as she claimed two plates that had been drying on the draining board. Goren held his hand up in protest as she turned to face him.

"I only brought enough for you because I didn't know when your break was. Just sit and enjoy it." Bobby told her honestly.

Mia rolled her eyes, still smiling as she set two places.

"We'll share." she told him, gesturing at the vacant seat across from her.

It was still warm from the presence of another man. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he refused to let that show. He was determined to enjoy the few minutes that he could grab with Mia. Him and Eames had wrapped up their own case a few hours ago, his plans after leaving the Crime Lab involved sleeping.

Mia was setting the take out containers so that both of them had a choice of everything that Bobby had chosen.

"Are you sure you brought food for just one?" Mia joked as Bobby helped her peel the lids off multiple containers.

"I know you like having choice." Bobby reminded her, as he spooned rice onto her plate.

"Sit down." he said gently. "Relax."

Mia let out a deep sigh as she sank into her seat. She wasn't used to being taken care of. She had met people who claimed to be gentlemen, but Bobby Goren was one of the rare ones that actually existed. She had almost fainted when he had held the door open for her in the Police Plaza.

"The only thing that's missing is the Vintage Bottle of wine I was saving from our last date." he told her, watching as she bit into a spring roll.

"We can still do that tomorrow night, if you're free." Mia offered, as she picked up her fork and skewered a piece of chicken.

"It'll have to be later in the evening, I have an appointment upstate." he told her.

Mia noticed the fact he lowered his gaze when he said this. Mia pursed her lips together. Bobby's trips upstate were a matter of contention between the two of them. She knew whatever he did up there was something he didn't want to share and used to think he was ashamed, but now she was convinced it was because he was too private. He never really talked about his life outside of work, despite the fact she was part of it she didn't really know anything about his family for the earlier years of his life.

Then again she didn't really share all the details of her private life either. She wondered what he'd think if she ever told him about her mother planting drugs in her locker to get her kicked off the force or the fact she'd spent most of her teenage years dealing with anorexia. If things ever developed into something long term, she would tell him, but she didn't want to make the same mistake she did with Danny.

Telling him all those things would be putting too much pressure on their relationship, she guessed that was probably his reasoning too. That was the good part about dating Danny, there was no awkwardness because he already knew everything there was to know about her. She was spoiled in that respect. Even after the past few months, she wasn't used to being with someone who didn't know her completely.

Although, she had to admit Bobby more than made up for that in the bedroom. The man was definitely a giver, one that liked to take his time as he worked over every single contour of her body. The sex was mind blowing and she enjoyed the intimacy afterwards, even if she was too exhausted afterwards to do anything but sleep.

"I could give you a massage." Bobby said quietly, picking the thoughts out of her head. "Remember last time..."

Mia arched in her seat thinking about his slick hands all over her moist body, skilled as they stimulated places she didn't even know were erogenous zones.

"Do not tease." Mia warned him, pointing her fork at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think it really counts as teasing if it's an intention." Bobby countered.

Mia giggled, looking down at her plate as her cheeks flushed red.

The sound of a siren wailing outside the building made her realize where she was. Sighing in defeat, she stabbed at her food.

"I'd better eat before something interrupts me," she said with regret.

Bobby just smiled; he knew how the job was.

"I'm going to hold you to that intention," Mia warned him as she began to eat.

* * *

"Looks like you've been resigned to the doghouse." Aiden said leaning in the doorway of her and Danny's shared office.

Danny glared at her as he bit into one of the candy bars that he had found stashed in one of his drawers. He would be rather having a take out meal with Mia, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to set foot out of his office. He'd been watching the interaction between Goren and Mia while he'd been chewing on his candy; it had gone from romantic to worse. He recognized the way her cheeks turned a pale pink when Goren leaned in and said something to her.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Aiden.

"Lover boy showed up so I decided to give them some privacy." Danny muttered as Aiden shut the door behind her and peeled off her suit jacket revealing a white cotton shirt underneath.

"That's adult of you." Aiden said, dropping into her chair and opening the top drawer to her desk.

"Gee thank you." Danny responded sarcastically as Aiden removed a hair band from from it and used it to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"At least you're letting go of the jealousy ball. Maybe you can start being happy for her now." Aiden uttered, taking one of the files out of her desk and flipping it open.

"You know I wish everyone would stop acting like I am some crazy jealous ex. I agree that that Goren guy's good for her." Danny snapped.

Aiden stared at him for a moment, her head tilting to one side as she studied him before her eyes lit up with comprehension.

"You checked him out." she erupted. "I knew there was a reason you were letting this go so easy."

"I think that's rich coming from you." Danny retorted, shaking his head.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aiden responded rising to her feet and placing a hand on her desk so she could meet Danny's eye level.

"You know what it means." Danny seethed, his eyes narrowing. "Whatever you're doing with D.J. Pratt, you need to stop it."

Aiden's expression was stunned. She straightened her spine, looking down at Danny in a new light.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she told him, pouting.

Danny leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk as his own fiery gaze met Aiden's.

"If you're not careful, you're going to lose much more than your job." he warned her. "I don't wanna have to go to your funeral Aiden, so do me a favour and quit whatever surveillance you're doing on this guy, because he ain't worth it."

"That's where you're wrong Danny." Aiden said, snatching up her suit jacket and hitching it over her shoulder. "Regina is worth it, and I couldn't live with myself if he attacks another woman."

And with that she flitted out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**It's been a long week people, but finally its over. I have been barely able to do little more than work and sleep. I hope your all enjoying this, let me know what you think.**_

_Sam: Don't worry it all catches up with her soon._

_KJL: lol Flack's kind of always been a white knight._

_Hope: It's not a problem. A little Goren esp for you._


	88. Chapter 88: Woman On a Mission

Chapter Eighty Eight

_It's time for me to make a move  
And I know what i gotta do  
Coz I got everything to prove  
I got a plan I'm sticking to_

_Gabriella Cilmi – Woman On A Mission_

"What goes on in families to make people thing that screwing teenage girls is ok?" Danny proclaimed as him and Mia stood watching Mac and Flack's interrogation through the double-sided glass of the observation room.

Mia bowed her head with a small smirk, before peering at Danny through the hair that had fallen over her face.

"Seriously?" Danny questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sometimes it's the only way you know to get what you crave." she informed him.

Danny tilted his head from side to side debating this matter. He knew that Mia's virginity had been bartered away when her mother had thrust her into the hands of an agent. If he was honest, Danny just didn't dig teenage girls and couldn't understand someone that did.

"It becomes the only way to get things. The guys, they lap it up because they think they're in their prime, or the teenage girls make them think like that." Mia explained. "That's why the system works."

"You believe that?" Danny pondered, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I used to." she said honestly, shuffling closer to the glass. "You get to a point where you outgrow the men. They stay the same always chasing the next girl and then the next. For them it's about sex, for the girls it's about status."

Danny stared at the man on the opposite side of the mirror. He was talking, detailing the humiliation that Kinsley had bestowed upon him.

"I think Kinsley picked the wrong guy to piss off." Danny commented wryly. "People like Kinsley and Megan don't live in the real world."

"Megan was lucky he didn't have time to reload." Mia responded. "But then again it was really a no-win situation."

Danny twisted his head towards her perplexed.

"How do you mean?" he questioned Mia.

Mia used her finger to point at Mike Adams.

"The guy was obsessed, if she was nicer to him he would have taken it as encouragement. Though, I admit she probably would have been better off if she hadn't humiliated him." she uttered.

"I bet you've left a few guys straining in their pants a few times." Danny pointed out.

Mia tilted her head towards the ceiling as she contemplated his words.

"A few." she conceded.

There was a silence between them. It was awkward, Danny was on the cusp of saying something and Mia had her hands clasped in front of her, waiting patently.

"You and Aiden, you don't have to lie to me you know?" he said abruptly.

Mia turned her head away from him, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You aren't involved in this. Your career is already on the line because of the Midas shoot out, they're just waiting for you to slip up." Mia said as a matter of fact. "I won't give them that chance."

Danny wondered when she had become so solid, so stubborn and unmoving on her views. She had more resolve now. She was more determined; it was both a gift and a curse.

"We investigate the aftermath of crimes everyday..." Danny began.

Mia interrupted him.

"So what's the problem with trying to stop one? What's the issue with trying to stop somebody else's life from being destroyed?" Mia rebelled.

Danny stepped up to her, his face screwed up in frustration as he stared up at her. She was right, it enraged him that they couldn't prevent a crime from happening, from someone's mother being killed to their daughter being raped, but it wasn't their place to step in. There was no way of knowing who was going to happen to who and when. Aiden and Mia were tempting fate.

"You're going to get yourselves killed, or worse." Danny emphasised the final word.

"We all make sacrifices every single day, what's one more?" Mia responded turning her back on him and heading towards the door.

"Don't make me do this." Danny pleaded. "Don't make me go to Mac with this."

Mia paused, her hand resting on the door hand le as she glanced at him over her shoulder, a smile pinned to her face.

"Detective Messer." she drawled, raising her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you need proof for that?"

Danny ground his teeth together, his fists clenched at his sides as he watched her leave the room. She was right of course. He couldn't do anything without proof.

* * *

Cory glanced at the assorted papers spread out on her glass coffee table. She felt as if she was close to breaking her case wide open, but for some reason the puzzle pieces would not fit together. Sighing she lifted her heavy waist length hair, wondering if she should cut if, but couldn't stop from imagining what James would say. _I've really got to stop doing that_, she mused. He'd been gone for close to two years, but it still felt like it had all happened a day ago.

She started a bit when there was a knock on her door and wondered why her doorman hadn't called her, so was cautious as she climbed to her feet. Stopping at her table by the chair, she withdrew her personal Smith and Wesson .45 before opening the door a crack, leaving the chain intact. She rolled her eyes when she saw Messer standing there.

"Can I come in?" Danny asked her quietly.

Shrugging, she closed the door, unhooked the chain and then opened it wide. She laid the gun on the side table as she sank back down into her Indian-style position on the floor to study him. He was carrying a bottle of Patron in one hand and Chunky Monkey and a bag of frozen peas in the other. "Peas, Messer?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Danny shrugged. "They're for me. I figured that I'm owed a slap." He glanced around the apartment. "Isn't this the same place you stayed in last time you were here?"

She nodded. "It's been in my family for years. My parents offered it to me when I decided to make the move."

"Nice," Danny responded, studying the Upper East Side abode with interest. He had known that Cory had money, his experience with Mia had clued him into the body language of the wealthy, but he didn't know how much until he took a closer look at the furnishings. Understated elegance, it screamed class. Just like the woman sitting on the floor. Making a short detour to the kitchen, he grabbed her shot glasses and two spoons. Now that he'd had a chance to really look at her, he kicked himself from not noticing the bags under her eyes earlier.

Cory stayed silent as Danny walked back into the room. He sat down next to her and quickly poured two shots of the tequila. She took the glass without a word and swallowed the contents with no problem. She knew that he was trying to apologize, but she wasn't going to cut him any slack.

Danny grimaced as the liquor burned its way down his throat, noticing that it hadn't even affected Cory. He wondered how long she had escaped into the drink after her fiancé had been killed. "I'm sorry, you know. I had no right to lash out at you, but shit Cory, why didn't you tell me? I thought I was like a brother to you."

Cory bit her lip. It was true, when she was in New York previously, they had hit it off. She had often called him the brother that she had always wanted. They had kept in contact after she had gone back to Dallas, up until right before James had been killed. "You are like my brother," Cory countered. "Life got busy, we lost contact and then my world fell apart at the seams. The last time you called me was about a week after...I couldn't bring myself to answer my phone."

Danny noticed how her voice had changed; she had lost strength. It hurt him to see how lost she looked and kicked himself. He had always been meaning to call her, but things had kept coming up. He glanced down at the table as he pushed the ice cream towards her. When she extended her left hand to open the ice cream, the whiteness of the scar on the inside of her wrist shocked him. Reacting blindly, he grabbed her arm and studied the long scar that started at her wrist and continued up to her elbow. "Corrine Reid, tell me you did not try to kill yourself," he said sternly.

Cory wrenched her arm from his grip and wrapped both arms around herself. "I can't," she said quietly. "Honestly, Danny, I don't know why I'm alive. I should have bled out on my kitchen floor, but I didn't."

Danny wrapped his left arm around her. "Why don't you tell me what happened. Everything, don't leave something out."

Cory nodded, knowing that she needed to get the full story off her chest. It was slowly crippling her. "It was a couple of months before the wedding. James and I were on opposite shifts. He had day, I had night. I stopped at the grocery store on the way home, but when I got there my garage door remote wouldn't work. It was three-thirty in the morning, so I thought that James had forgotten to leave the light on before going to bed. He always did that. I went in the back door and had just put the groceries on the counter when I felt someone behind me. I raised my arm to defend myself, but whomever it was managed to punch me. My head hit the counter and I don't know how long I was out."

Danny squeezed her shoulders gently as she paused, staring into space. After a few minutes of silence, he asked quietly, "What happened next?"

Cory shook her head, trying to suppress the pain that the memories brought her. "When I woke up, I smelled burned flesh." She closed her eyes tightly. "So I got up, managed to get my gun out of my purse and went to the master bedroom. That's where I found him dead," she said, tears beginning to run down her face unchecked. "God, Danny. It was just like Roger Wilks."

Danny turned and wrapped his other arm around her as she began to sob into his chest. He understood now. Wilks was the witness that she had come to New York to escort back to Dallas. The brutality of the murder had shocked even him. The first responders to the scene had all gagged when they walked in, including him. The body had been found on the bed, completely nude. Superficial knife wounds had crisscrossed the man's body both front and back. Wilks's back had been completely burned with an acetylene torch. The worst of it was that when Hawkes had done the autopsy, he had determined that everything was done perimortem. The actual cause of death on the man had been a single gun shot wound to the base of the skull. He just hugged her as her tears finally slowed.

"You know, they watched me for the longest time," Cory said, her voice muffled.

"Who?" Danny queried.

"My parents, my sister, my best friend. Someone was with me constantly for the first six months after it happened. They wanted to make sure that I was okay. I pretended I was and they eased up. They started leaving me alone for a while. I was supposed to go see the department shrink, but I knew that I couldn't do that." Cory raised her head and wiped her face. "The morning of James's birthday, I got up. I hadn't moved from the house and something just snapped. I wrote out the suicide note, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slit my wrist. I remember thinking that the pain would just go away and I could be with James again. I woke up a week later in the hospital." Cory giggled morosely. "They committed me for three months."

"Jesus, Cory. How?" Danny stopped, at a loss for words, understanding now why she had said that she shouldn't be alive.

Cory shrugged her shoulders, understanding what he was asking. "I don't know. I remember the time it was when I grabbed the knife. It was five-oh-six a.m. My sister told me later that James's twin brother Michael had found me around noon. So, I don't know why I'm alive. I should be dead." She took a deep breath. "But, the time in the hospital did me good. Got my head back on straight." She looked into his eyes. "I promise that I'm not going to try and off myself again."

Danny blew out a breath. "Now I know why Hawkes was so pissed off at me."

Cory furrowed her brow. "What?"

"After I unloaded on you in the lab. Hawkes came up to me and read me the riot act. I think he likes you."

Cory felt a blush creeping up her face. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Danny said as he reclaimed their ice cream. "He seemed very protective and by the way, you told him before you told me?"

Cory paused with a spoonful of ice cream almost to her mouth, looking guilty. "Only part of it," she rushed to reassure him. "I just told him that James was killed by the same guy that killed Wilks. I didn't tell him the rest."

"Good," Danny said with a smirk. "I'd hate to think that your best friend in New York took a back seat to the guy that you're interested in." He held up his hand before she would utter the denial. "Come on, Cory. You blushed. You never blush."

Cory just popped the ice cream in her mouth and changed the subject. "Let's watch a movie."

* * *

_**Firstly, a special thanks to Sparky for writing the second section of this chapter. I can not write Cory and Danny without them getting it on so she helps me out good style with that. So I hand off a flute of champagne over to her. Also thanks to my wonderful readers, you guys help me keep the ideas floating, so cookies and treats going out to you guys. **_

_**For the next six weeks I have a lot on but fingers crossed I will keep posting as much as I can. It's crunch time for my management folder so that means I actually have home work to do now.**_

_Hope: lol have you tried writing Goren? I admit he is really hard to write, I have to contemplate everything he does before he does it. I am trying to work some distance between him and Mia but I am finding it really hard to get into his mental state and figure out what would make him do it. Any ideas would be welcome. Lol I love Danny and Aiden's connection, I wish they had gotten together in the series._

_Dreamer: lol I wanted to show that Danny was still a little out of sorts with the relationship. That's what I love about Aiden, she was ruthless in regards to Pratt!_

_Sam: I think the issue is more about Mia's relationship than about Mia herself. Their friendship is pretty solid. In the series Goren is a gentleman. _

_KJL: lol would I be an excellent writer if it was on purposely off?_

_Sparky:lol I love the whole thing with Danny and Aiden! He knows her so well. You were right about this chapter._


	89. Chapter 89: The Ties That Bind

Chapter Eighty Nine

_Stop, stop praying. _

_I am not, not playing_

_I'm not frozen_

_Remedy – Little Boots_

"When you asked me to come ring shopping, I had no idea this was actually what you meant." Mia uttered studying the array of glittering gem stones caged inside the confines of gleaming glass cabinets.

"Not everything I say is a metaphor for stalking ex-cons." Aiden responded leaning over the cabinet and studying something in particular.

"Are we here for something in particular?" Mia asked, as her gaze lingered on a simple princess cut diamond encased in silver.

"I've had my eye on this one for a while." Aiden pointed out.

Mia wandered over towards the cabinet and surveyed the array of items in front of her.

Aiden was pointing at a thin silver band, it was slender and elegant. A ruby was set in the centre on either side a smaller diamond framed the setting.

"It's very unique." Mia complimented. "It's a good cut and the designer only makes one of each piece. So this will be the only one in the world."

"That is what I needed to hear." Aiden said, flicking through her purse and pulling out a credit card.

Mia gave her a sidelong glance.

"I thought you liked emeralds." Mia commented.

"I do. This isn't for me." Aiden informed her.

It took a second for Mia to tick over the words in her head. For a CSI she was slow to put the pieces together. In that time Aiden was already handing over her credit card to the cashier. Mia seized her arm in a death grip as the cashier went to collect a little blue box for the ring.

"You're going to propose to Taylor." She blurted out.

Aiden gave her a look that clearly said "duh".

"What did you think we were doing here?" Aiden questioned, a hand on her hip as she showed Mia the price tag for the ring and cringed. "I wouldn't spend that much on a ring for myself."

Mia pulled a face.

"I thought we were just coming to look at shiny things." She admitted.

Aiden waved her hand dismissively.

"I only go shopping when I have the intention of buying something specific." Aiden told her.

"Wow." Mia uttered. "You were totally meant to be a guy."

Aiden shot her a glare as she leaned on the counter.

"I am gonna pretend I didn't hear you just call me butch." Aiden responded.

Mia's jaw dropped.

"I didn't even say that." She protested slapping Aiden's arm as the cashier returned with the ring box clad in a small designer bag.

"The receipt is inside madam." The cashier informed them.

"So when are you going to do it?" Mia prompted skipping out of the jewellers alongside Aiden.

"You are taking far too much pleasure in something that is not about you." Aiden remarked as she sorted through her purse.

Mia started at her own empty hands for a second, trying to work out what was wrong, something was missing...

"Shit!" she explained slapping herself in the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot my purse. I must have left it in the jewellers.

"We could go back." Aiden responded, her hand already on Mia's arm turning her around to face the shop.

"I'll go. I'll meet you back at the car." Mia said waving her off as she took the first step.

"No worries, the pizza's on you anyway." Aiden reminded her.

Mia rolled her eyes as she took the second step, her hand resting on the door handle.

"The only reason I treat you to pizza is because I can't cook." Mia retorted before stepping inside.

It took all of a minute to locate her purse. The cashier had placed it behind the desk for safekeeping when she had discovered it. To make it worse she then spent another five minutes questioning Mia about the authenticity of the black and silver Channel tote.

It was getting dark outside. The reason Aiden had chosen this jewellers was because it was open late, the parking lot was virtually empty when they had pulled up and was still just like it was when they left the store.

There was something wrong; Mia could sense it in the air. The tension was crackling through her body as her eyes lingered on the heap of leather strewn on the concrete. Mia stared down at Aiden's handbag for a second. She'd been five minutes, and in that time Aiden had been...

Aiden had been what? Snatched? Attacked?

There was blood on the car, smeared across the top of the window. The hairs on the back of Mia's neck began to stand up. It was a good thing Mia's hand was already in the tote, fishing in her bag for her smaller purse, the one with the pizza money in. Her fingers curled around the butt of her gun instead. Her opposite hand strayed to her back pocket of her jeans, groping for her cellphone before realizing she had left it locked in Aiden's car.

There was an alley off to the left where the boutiques along the strip deposited their trash. If she was gonna grab someone she'd hide them down there, if not pull them into a car. Yet Mia hadn't seen any cars since leaving the jewellers.

Her heart was thudding in her chest as she approached the entrance to the alleyway. The gun was clasped by her side, her hand sweating as she squeezed the grip. There was panic fluttering underneath the surface of her skin; she could feel it in every hitched breath she took. She could hear her own footsteps as well as something else, something that put the fear of God into her. The sound of a man grunting.

The gun was already up as she stepped around a dumpster. It was an automatic response to the situation that was forming in her mind. Mia exhaled deeply as her eyes took in the scene before her.

She recognized the man that was slamming Aiden into the wall. Her face scraped across the bricks, her hair was curled around his fist which was tearing at the roots as he yanked her head back so his mouth was a alongside her ear. His lower body was pressed against Aiden's buttocks, his other hand already grabbing at her trousers as her ground his body against hers.

"Fuck, I'm gonna enjoy this bitch." she heard him purr as he thrust against her.

Aiden was struggling. Dear God, Mia had never imagined she'd see someone fight this hard. Never imagined she'd see something like this, be in a situation where she was the one holding the gun.

"Back the fuck away from her." she spat, her thumb already clicking the safety off her Glock.

D.J. Pratt twisted his head towards her, his lip curling up into a snarl as he caught sight of her standing there. He pushed himself harder against Aiden, using her hair to twist her head to face Mia. Blood was running down her face, leaving messy trails, her bee stung lips were swollen even more than usual.

"Don't make me tell you again." she warned him, taking aim.

Her hands were shaking as she struggled to hold the gun steady, her insides turning to jelly as she stared down this malevolent creature. He tore Aiden from the wall by her hair, yanking her in front of him, that's when Mia saw the box cutter. It pressed Aiden's side, already slicing through her shirt and leaving a red welt bubbling with blood.

"Tell your girlfriend to put down the gun." he murmured, before his tongue lashed out flicking up the curve of Aiden's throat.

Mia felt sick, her stomach in knots as she watched Aiden physically cringe. Her chocolate brown eyes met Mia's icy blue. Mia saw the determination and the conviction in those eyes as Aiden spoke.

"Don't miss." she muttered, before driving her elbow straight into Pratt's solar plexus.

There was a scream of pain, the knife went wide as Aiden dove for cover. There was a flash of red as blood splashed across Mia's vision. The roar of her gun exploded through the air, the impact was instantaneous as it went off a second time and then a third. Blood splattered on bricks as each bullet impacted with a smack of flesh and bone. An anguished cry erupted in the air, Pratt's body twisted as his knees buckled and his eyes met hers.

They were wide and surprised, as his hand clasped at his chest, the blood running through his fingers was thick. Mia couldn't tear herself away as his body bent backwards, splaying across the concrete beneath their feet.

"Are you..." Mia struggled to choke back bile as she spoke.

It was still there climbing her throat, she couldn't tear her gaze away from Pratt. Her heart was pounding in her chest watching and waiting for him to climb back up. The monsters always did that in the movies.

"I'm ok." Aiden said, her voice quivering as her right hand covered the wound that Pratt had sliced down her left arm.

Her back was pressed against the same bricks that Pratt had thrown her up against, she was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to steady her shaking limbs as her body began to process the horror that had been bestowed upon her. There were sirens in the background, they echoed through the area, getting louder and louder.

"He's dead right?" Mia questioned, her breathing coming out ragged as she pointed the weapon at the immobile body.

"Fuck I hope so." Aiden uttered, using the tip of her boot to prod the body.

"Oh my God." Mia said lowering her weapon, it slipped from her fingertips, bouncing upon the ground.

Her body was flushed with heat, she was too hot. She couldn't breath. She stripped her jacket off, depositing it on the ground. Her hand shot out grasping the dumpster for support as her body wretched. She heaved suddenly, spilling the contents of her stomach all over the side of the dumpster. She couldn't stop quivering. Her throat was burning as she threw up again, hearing the sound of the bullets meeting flesh over and over again in her head.

Finally it was over. Blue lights were flashing, blurring her vision as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she straightened up. Her knees were weak, she stumbled a few steps, managing to drop down next to Aiden, the cool bricks a relief on the back of her neck.

"You tell anybody I tossed my cookies and I will hurt you." Mia muttered, closing her eyes to avoid the scene that was laid out in front of them. But it did no good. It was imprinted on her eyelids. She screwed up her eyes even tighter as she felt Aiden's hand squeeze hers gently.

"Thank you." Aiden said quietly.

Mia drew her knees up to her chest and put her head between them trying to catch her breath before squeezing back.

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think? Also you must all tell me what you think of the up and coming season finales!**_

_Sparky: lol I am so evil for jerking him around. I do love him tho! Peas are awesome._

_Sam: lol I think You guys finally needed to see a little more about Cory._

_KJL: Thank you! Lol I admit it's not easy._

_Blue: lol what do you think about Goren's upstate appointments? _


	90. Chapter 90: Stolen

Chapter Ninety

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

_Dashboard Confessional - Stolen_

Hawkes looked at the woman sitting across from him. He couldn't believe that she accepted his dinner invitation. Cory's auburn hair gleamed softly in the candlelight and he stared at it. It fascinated him since she rarely wore it down and he realized that it reached her waist

Cory glanced at Hawkes in the same regard. She had always realized that he was a handsome man, but the charcoal grey suit he was dressed in just emphasized it. It made her glad that she had gone for a simple look. An emerald green silk dress that hugged her curves, paired with a pair of dark grey snakeskin pumps.

Hawkes smiled at her. "I'm glad you came," he said softly as he reached across the table to grasp her hand lightly.

"I'm glad you asked," Cory returned just as softly. She looked around the French restaurant, touched that Hawkes had remembered her love of France and French cuisine. She scanned the menu quickly, knowing what she wanted. She knew that waiter would be over to take the order momentarily.

When the waiter arrived, complete with a haughty French accent, Cory glanced at him. It was obvious that the waiter thought he was better than them in the snooty way that he greeted them.

"Velcome to Les Bonnes Soupes," he said in a nasally voice. "May I take your order?" He glanced at Hawkes as he said this.

Hawkes raised an eyebrow and looked back that the man. "Ladies first, please," he said,

The waiter nodded as he turned his attention to Cory. Cory just smirked as she looked at him, before ordering in French. She enjoyed the look of shock on the man's face as his attitude immediately changed, becoming more friendly.

After Hawkes placed his order, he turned back to Cory. "I didn't know that you spoke French? Where did you learn it?"

Cory smiled. "I studies abroad for a couple of years, learning the international monetary system. Since French is the second most spoken language in business, behind English, I thought it was pertinent to learn it."

Hawkes looked confused. "Why were you studying the international monetary system?"

Cory looked sheepish. "Well, I wanted to go into international finance when I graduated from college, but when I took a class on forensic accounting, I transferred my major. I went into the FBI directly after college, but ended up wanting more than sitting behind a desk all day. I like being out in the field and that's what made this transfer possible. The New York office was looking for someone with a financial background. That is how they caught Capone."

Hawkes smiled. "I'm just impressed that you kept up your fluency. I didn't know that French was a widely spoken language in Texas."

Cory shrugged. "It's not, but luckily I made a few friends that have helped me to keep my fluency up. What about you? Do you speak any other languages?"

They continued to speak about their backgrounds and experiences in college, finding that they had a lot in common. They both had found high school relatively boring, but college managed to capture their interest more. They had just moved on to their families when their salads were served; hers a Salade Nicoise and his a Salade Aux Epinards.

They were halfway through the salads when Hawkes' pager went off. He glanced down in it, seeing the officer down code pop up.

Cory saw the look on his face and immediately motioned for the waiter to come by. Quickly explaining to the man in French that they were going to leave immediately, she inquired about their entrees. He responded at they were ready and he had been about to bring them out to them. Frowning, she glanced at Hawkes. "Hawkes? Do you want to take dinner to go?"

Hawkes glanced up from where he was dialing his cell phone, trying to find out more information. "Yes, thank you." He looked at the waiter. "Can we also have a Mousse au Chocolat?"

The waiter nodded immediately. "But of course. I'll have everything out in a moment," he confirmed as quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Cory asked softly as Hawkes finally hung up the phone.

Hawkes sighed. "From what I gathered, there was a shooting involving Aiden and Mia. But I couldn't get anymore information. Do you mind if we make a detour to Brooklyn before I head to the morgue?"

Cory just smiled. "Hawkes, I understand the job. It's no problem. Let's go see what's happened."

* * *

Hawkes strummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they went through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. He was running through the different scenarios in his mind, everything from just a suspect being dead, to both Mia and Aiden fighting for their life in the hospital.

Cory sensed his unease and quickly moved the food that was sitting in her lap to the back seat of the metallic blue BMW 328i that Hawkes owned. Once the food was settle, she reached across the seat and grasped his hand in hers. "It'll be okay," she said softly.

Hawkes didn't say anything; he just turned his palm up and grasped her hand. Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to the scene, the flashing lights of the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances on scene standing out in the inky blackness.

They climbed out of the car quickly, both scanning the scene. Cory saw Mac, Danny, Flack and a man she didn't recognize standing just beyond the entry to an alley. None of them looked happy, in fact both Danny and the unknown man looked as if they had lost a friend. She turned her head when she felt a tug of Hawkes' hand on hers and discovered Aiden sitting in the back of an ambulance. Her face covered with scrapes and cuts, it looked as if an EMT was stitching up her arm. "Where's Mia?" she asked Hawkes lowly.

Hawkes scanned the scene again, looking for red haired woman. "I don't see her," he began just as the group in the alley moved. The night shift coroner was rolling a stretcher out with the familiar black body bag on top of it. He felt his heart stop as he feared the worse, his grip on Cory's hand tightening.

The tension was broken when he heard Sam call out his name. He turned and spotted another group of cops standing around a front stoop. Sitting on the steps was Sam, with her arms wrapped around a pale and shaken Mia. Hawkes looked at Cory apologetically. "Do you mind?"

Cory just gave him a playful push towards the group. "Go. Find out what happened."

Hawkes pulled her towards him, giving her a hug, then a chaste kiss on the cheek before making his way towards Mia and Sam.

Cory took a step back, her eyes gazing over the scene with ease. She wanted to see if she could figure out what happened without witness statements, to keep her mind sharp. She walked along the taped off area, and she noticed a broken purse lying on the sidewalk. As she began to picture the scene in her mind, a pair of voices behind her caught her attention.

"You know it was D.J. Pratt that was killed," the first voice said.

"Yeah. I heard that he just filed a complaint against Detective Burn. Something about her stalking him," the second voice said.

"That puts an interesting twist on things. I heard that Detective Auster shot him."

"Hmm," the second voice said thoughtfully. "Did you see how Detective Taylor was looking? I bet they set this up."

The first man laughed. "If they did, then more power to them. D.J. Pratt was one sick son of a bitch."

Cory raised an eyebrow as she paid attention to the conversation without pretending to. It was interesting to hear the gossip and using that as a base point, she studied the scene and smirked. _There is no way this was planned. I know them. If this was planned, Mia would not be as shaken up as she is and there's no way Aiden would look as bad as she did._ With that in mind, she studied the scene even closer, moving forward to just behind the police tape.

She studied the car next to the broken purse and noticed a crack on the passenger window. Pursing her lips, she tried to determine what it had caused it and was surprised when Mac spoke to her.

"What do you see, Cory?" he asked.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "What do I see or hear?" she asked, wondering if he knew what the uniforms were saying.

Mac lifted the tape and motioned for her to follow him. "What did you hear?" he asked.

"Just that the uniforms think that Aiden and Mia set this up as a hit." She raised her hands as Mac opened his mouth to protest. "Hey, I'm just reporting what I heard. But, I don't think that is the case."

Mac looked at the FBI agent, intrigued. "Go on."

Cory smiled. "Number one, if Aiden was going to kill someone in cold blood, she'd be able to hide the body better. Number two, it looks like there was a struggle here. The broken purse strap, a ring box lying on the ground and the fact that there is a crack in the passenger side window. One that I bet has not been there for long since Aiden loves that car."

Mac nodded, happy with her suppositions. "If you ever want to leave the FBI, come talk to me. The NYPD could put you to good use."

Cory just laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, but don't hold your breath. I'm happy where I'm at." She saw Hawkes move away from Mia and waved to Mac. "Looks like my ride is ready to go, so I'll talk to you later."

Mac watched as Cory walked back towards Hawkes' car, smiling that the two of them seemed to hit it off.

* * *

_**Hey guys! It's bank holiday weekend so I thought I'd grace you with chapter considering the fact I have written two so far today. This chapter was written by the wonderful Sparkycsi so all praise goes to her. Also what did you guys think of the finale.**_

_Hope: I couldn't have Aiden die on me I love her too much!_

_Sam: Thankies, I couldn't have her die and I thought Pratt needed to be out down before he maybe hurt Tay._

_Dreamer: I hated the fact she died, I wanted to create the same drama that the ep made but to have a different ending. I like this one better._

_KJL: Thankies! It was exciting to write._

_Sparky: Thanks for writing this chapter!_


	91. Chapter 91: Sweet Dreams

Chapter Ninety One

_When I close my eyes, I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairy tale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Sweet Dream - Beyonce_

The locker room was silent. The only thing that Mia could hear was the occasional drip from the shower head hitting the ceramic white tiles. Her hair was in the early stages of drying, it was loose and tangled. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on this bench, her hands pressed between her knees as she stared at the shape of the metal locker in front of her. Her clothes were new, ones that she'd stowed in her locker in case hers got mangled while dumpster diving or whatever else the job required. The night shift had taken the ones that she had been wearing to examine for evidence.

Mia put her head in her hands, her eyes closed as she relived the event in her head. Pratt's body jerking as the bullets struck him three times in the chest. The gun slipping from her fingers, the blood running down Aiden's face.

The bench creaked as a familiar essence invaded her sanctuary. She raked her hands through her hair trying to pull herself together, trying to gather all the pieces back up and hold them all in place.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked quietly, he rubbed his hands together as he spoke.

"I just keep seeing him in my head. I keep seeing him die." Mia told him, using her palms to rub at her blurry eyes.

"That's normal." Bobby reassured her. "It's your first shooting."

Mia swallowed hard before allowing herself to look at Bobby. He must have come straight from his station house. He was dressed neatly in his black tailored suit, he was combined with an oceanic coloured shirt with a similar tie, his face was clean shaven and as always he smelt fresh and clean. The scent was homely to her now. It gave her a sense of ease and comfort.

"It's the noise." she admitted, as his gaze caught hers. "I keep hearing the noise the bullets made when they hit him."

Bobby's hazel eyes stared deeply into hers. In them she saw his understanding; she knew that his experience was her saviour.

"He was hurting your friend, killing him was the only way to stop him going further." Bobby reminded her, his warm hand encasing hers lightly.

"I'm not even sorry he's dead, does that make me a bad person?" she murmured, sighing as she rubbed the centre of her head with her free hand.

"Come here." Bobby said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.

Mia leaned into his warm and comforting body. Her hands clung onto his shirt tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. His large hand smoothed over her tangled curls.

"You're not a bad person. You're a good person, a good person who had to pull the trigger on someone that was doing the wrong thing. You've stopped him from damaging anybody else now." Bobby explained, his thumb brushed the hair away from her eyes as she peered up at him from his broad shoulder.

"Can we go home?" she asked him in a small voice.

Her body sagged against him. He could see the exhaustion in her delicate features, feel the weariness in her bones as he supported her. His fingers trailed along her pale cheek as his thumb trailed the line of her jaw.

"Your place or mine?" he asked her, his eyes studying her expression.

"Yours." she whispered, her lips close to his.

Her gaze lowered, before she turned her head away feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Mia." Bobby said, gently guiding her attention back to him. "I am here. Whenever you need me I always will be."

Mia pursed her lips tightly before putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that ached inside her chest. Bobby watched as her exterior began to crumble, the mask she held up so high had started to slip. He reached out, shielding her away for the world with his body. She clung to him desperately; he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as she choked with tears.

"It's ok Mia." Bobby promised her as he rocked her body lightly with his own. "It's all going to be just fine."

Mia knew that in this case Bobby was right.

* * *

Boom! Boom! Boom! It was the noise that jerked her awake, her body resounding with each shot as if it was in the room with her. She couldn't breath for a second, her heart beat wildly in her chest as her eyes rolled around the unfamiliar darkness. Her white t-shirt clung to her skin with sweat. A hand sought hers out, before coming to clasp it tightly.

"It's ok, you're ok." Bobby murmured, rolling onto his side.

The bed moved with him, Mia found his body parallel with hers and took comfort in his large form. Mia exhaled deeply through her mouth, feeling her whole body begin to relax just at the knowledge that he was at her side.

"You were dreaming." Bobby told her, his voice husky from interrupted sleep.

Mia's left cheek came to rest on the pillow as she turned her head to meet his gaze as Bobby smoothed the hair that was plastered down to her face. She realized this was probably a very unattractive look for her, and found herself unable to care. Bobby liked seeing the real her, as he called it.

"I hate this." She confessed. "I really, really hate this."

"It's completely normal." Bobby confided, kissing the corner of her eye. "I spent the night with my head in the toilet bowl after my first shooting."

"That's because you were caught in an undercover shoot out." Mia reminded him.

"It doesn't make a difference." Bobby told her. "Taking a life shouldn't be easy and the fact that you're feeling like this just proves your completely normal, and not a sociopath."

Mia rubbed her hands over her face, trying to brush the cobwebs of her dream from her mind. His words made sense; she knew that he was right. Bobby always was. He was calm and rational and she needed that to balance out the irrational emotions that controlled her sometimes.

"It's some obscene time in the morning isn't it?" She queried into the quietness of the room.

The bed shifted as Bobby checked the alarm clock on his side of the oak wooden bed. He had taken to putting it on the floor after Mia had started staying over because the glare of the red numbers kept her awake.

"Three-fourteen." He yawned her as he propped his head up on the pillow with his arm.

Mia buried her face into his manly chest, growling in frustration under her breath at the chain of events. She was so bone achingly tired and she knew he was too.

"I know you have to be up early in the morning." She said through the confines of his broad muscles. "And I am so very, very sorry."

Bobby chuckled, his hand on the back of her neck, fingertips tracing along the curve of her shoulder tenderly.

"It happens." He whispered, lips pressed against her hair.

Mia wondered what she had done to deserve this man laying beside her. A man that was so wise and understanding. Even now she was still learning from him, he was her guide, her advisor and she adored him for it. She wondered what it was that he took back from that.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, catching a glimpse of her smile as the moonlight reflected upon her features.

"You." She told him honestly. " And how I don't deserve you."

"Don't be so self depreciating." He muttered, before kissing the corner of her mouth.

His hand was resting flat on her stomach, as his lips inched gradually to hers caressing them as if they were precious. There was a question in that kiss, one that she gladly answered as Bobby's teeth grazed her lower lip, his tongue teasing the parting of her mouth.

"Make me forget." She begged him, her voice hoarse from his ministrations.

Her lips were plump and red as he stared into her eyes, knowing what she really craved at this moment, what she inevitably needed. His hand slid underneath the thin fabric of her shirt, his cool fingers playing along her supple ribcage, tracing the contours of her body

"Tell me what you want me to do..."

Bobby groaned suddenly as Mia's hand encased his hard, throbbing member. She liked the fact he slept naked, it made for some interesting theatrics at bedtime. Mia rose to her knees, shoving him backwards before she straddled his hips. Bobby's hands ran up her thighs as she rotated her hips so he could feel her moist core through the tiny slip of underwear she was wearing.

" I want you to lie there and enjoy the ride." she told him, her nails raking down his chest.

His lower body arched, grinding his sex against hers. The fabric between them was too much, he wanted to be inside her right now, feeling her naked and panting against him. Yet he fought the urge to flip her onto her back and take her the way his primal side demanded.

After all this was all about her and his way of helping her to regain her control.

* * *

_**Hey guys, just throwing up a quick post before work. I hope you enjoy it. I am well ahead of myself on chapters so I thought I'll try and post more regularly. Special thankies to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Sparky: lol that guy is way a Terminator, you can see it with the crazy look in his eyes. I can't believe it though seriously!_

_Dreamer: lol Cops will be cops, but even the NYPD gossip!_

_Sam: I think it's a dream, or Linds will shoot him!_

_Lori: AT least you finally go to see it!_

_KJL: DO you think they did it on purpose?_

_Hope: He deserves it! He doesn't get any in the series._

_Lappy: I can't believe you read it all. I wanted to make it different from the other stories because some of them suck and then of course I wanted a challenge._


	92. Chapter 92: All The Things She Says

Chapter Ninety Two

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head

_Tatu - All The Things She Said_

Aiden was in pain. Her whole entire body ached from the abuse it had suffered at the hands of D.J. Pratt earlier in the day. Her face was the worst. Her lip was stinging like hell and the scrapes across it felt raw and on show to the world. Aiden had been lucky. She knew she had just about dodged a bullet, and thankfully Pratt had not.

It disgusted her to remember his rough caress all over her body. The grabbing, the groping, his fingers had fumbled with the button of her jeans. He was brutal and overzealous; she didn't dare to imagine what would have happened to her if Mia hadn't stepped in. If she thought about the attack like that it would become a reality and she couldn't let him have that power over her.

She felt Taylor's eyes on her as she lay on the couch, her feet clad in warm soccer socks as she stretched along the length of the sofa. Some show was on the TV, it didn't matter what. She wasn't watching it. She was just lying there trying to process.

"You've practically rubbed your skin raw." Taylor uttered, taking light steps through the room.

She paused at the couch, her kind hands picking up Aiden's feet so she could sit. She set them back down on her lap, her fingers already kneading the sensitive skin at the ankle.

"I needed to get the feel of him off my skin." Aiden said, her eyes still fixed on the TV.

Taylor wasn't sure what to say to that. She had heard about the attack through Hawkes. He had given her the run down of the event as gently as he could. When she had arrived at the station house, fearful and concerned, Aiden and Mia were being grilled by Internal Affairs. Nobody knew what the two of them had been doing in the Brooklyn or rather Taylor had the feeling that they were being tight-lipped about the reasoning. She wondered if IAB had any idea of Aiden's attics over the past few weeks.

It was still playing on her mind, even though she hadn't mentioned it. Of course Taylor didn't think Aiden deserved what had happened to her. No one deserved for something like that to happen to them, but she had to admit that maybe Aiden had been tempting fate.

"Did he know you were following him?" Taylor said out of the blue.

"He must have." Aiden responded, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Taylor wondered how her girlfriend could be so nonchalant about this. She put it down to shock. She had never seen Aiden scared or frightened, and even now she sensed no fear coming from the other woman, just a sense of calm and logic. It was that that frightened Taylor the most.

"Do you think he set this up?" Taylor asked, watching Aiden closely.

"I have no doubt he did." Aiden said simply.

"He set a trap for you." Taylor stated.

"It was the only time I didn't expect it." Aiden thought out loud. "He was nowhere near my mind and I guess that's how he got the jump on me."

Taylor puzzled over those words for a second, frowning studying the profile of Aiden's face.

"Aiden what were you doing in Brooklyn if you weren't following Pratt?" Taylor asked instantly suspicious.

Aiden shifted uncomfortably for the first time since Taylor had ever known her. Inside Taylor felt appalled.

"I needed Mia's help with something." Aiden said quietly.

There was something about the way she said it, something so distinctively secretive it set Taylor's hackles raising and her radar for bullshit spurring into action.

"Do I even want to know?" Taylor asked softly.

"If I tell you it will ruin everything." Aiden conceded.

There was a long silence between them. Taylor sat there staring at her hands watching her fists clench and unclench in anger. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She had never been in this situation before she had never been in so deep.

"I would have thought the Hilton was more her style rather than some fleabag motel in Brooklyn." Taylor snapped shoving Aiden's feet off of her and snatching up her keys off the coffee table.

Aiden yelped in surprise, clearly startled as Taylor grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and yanked open the apartment door, she slammed it shut behind her so hard Aiden felt like the whole room was vibrating.

"What the fuck just happened?" Aiden asked herself as she stared at the closed door in disbelief.

It took a few minutes for her to run over the exchange in her head, she went back over the words and realized what it had sounded like she had been saying. In seconds she was vaulting over the couch and rushing from the apartment herself. She took the stairs two at a time because the elevator was taking too long to come after she had jabbed the button what felt like a million times. By the time she made it to the parking lot, Taylor was long gone.

* * *

_**It's all going down in CSI NY town! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_Sam: Thank you for the review. Bobby has a lot more experience than Mia._

_AX: I welcome your reviews! Besides you get a sneak peek anyway sometimes! I love this chpter because we see more in Aiden and Tay. I hope your cars ok?_

_KJL: lol we would be giving them way too much credit if they were! Lol who do you like Mia being with?_

_Sparky: lol esp the fact that we have been discussing it on and off for a while. We'll see what happens!_

_Dreamer: That's why Mia's different from all the previous Ocs I have written, she's the one that is human, she's always trying to grapple with the things tat happen to her and I wanted to show its not as easy as everyone thinks._

_Blue: I love writing smut when the moments right! You'll have to wait and see._


	93. Chapter 93: Good Girls

********

Chapter Ninety Three

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test_

_Rhianna – Russian Roulette_

"Should I be checking you in to Belvedere soon?" Aiden asked as she strode into Mia's shared office

She had stopped dead, her hip cocked as she stared at the other woman.

Mia's head was buried in her arms, as she rested them upon the desk, in her right hand she was holding a pen, her thumb clicking rhythmically to some unknown tune, Aiden could only guess was in her head. Aiden recognized it as a gesture of pure frustration. She had caught Danny doing something similar during the investigation into the Midas shoot out.

"Desk duty has driven me crazy." Mia mumbled raising her head off the desk. "Correcting Adam's commas is the highlight of my life."

"Huh, I got reinstated this morning." Aiden responded, drawing back her suit jacket to show Mia her firearm.

Mia narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of pure exasperation at the chain of events. Even though she was pissed it never crossed her mind to chuck Aiden in the deep end with IAB. When they had asked her about Pratt's alleged complaints, Mia had pointed out that he was clearly deranged and after his attempts to discredit her had failed, he had launched his attack on her person instead.

"I hate you." She told Aiden flatly.

"And I got my ring back." Aiden showed her pulling the tiny velvet box out of her pocket to show her.

Mia put her head in her hands, trying to rub the stress and weariness out of her features. This had been keeping her up at night. A week later it had become more about the investigation rather than DJ Pratt's death. She hadn't felt this much under scrutiny in a while. That was saying something considering how published most of her life had been before she'd decided to settle down.

"This is bad, this is so bad." Mia muttered, feeling her skin turn clammy at the sheer possibility of being fired.

Despite the hours, the shifts and the pure ungrateful of most New Yorkers, Mia loved her job. It kept her challenged and on her toes. She felt like she fit in here and to lose that would be like cutting off her own arm or leg.

"You have nothing to worry about." Aiden informed her. "It was a clean shoot."

"You didn't kill someone." Mia pointed out, raking a hand through her hair.

"A bad guy." Aiden reminded her. "No one else got hurt, you weren't negligent. It was a good call."

Mia's stomach was churning still, something had to be wrong it they were leaving it this long.

"Why else would they be leaving me here to stew, also why is Taylor dodging my calls?" Mia said abruptly, pointing at the NYPD phone that sat on her desk.

Aiden bowed her head, her fingers smoothing over the soft edges of the ring box as she turned it over and over in her hands, like a Rubik cube.

"We had a fight." Aiden stated begrudgingly.

There was a pause in the conversation, after a few minutes Mia realized that Aiden wasn't planning to add anything else onto the statement.

"And what's that got to do with me?" Mia puzzled.

Aiden slipped the ring box back into the inside pocket of her leather jacket, before glancing out of the window, her cheeks flushing the faintest hint of red.

"She wanted to know why we were in Brooklyn." Aiden stated as if it were some form of taboo.

Mia shook her head, whilst pulling a face.

"So?"

"She thinks me and you..." Aiden made the gesture between the two of them with her hand.

Mia frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"We what? I don't get it." Mia said.

Aiden put her hands on her hips, cocking her head at Mia in disbelief. For someone with a degree in Criminal Forensics and with as much relationship experience as Mia, Aiden would have thought she'd be past explaining this.

"You really are going to make me say it aren't you?" Aiden remarked drily.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Mia imploded, almost to the point of screaming.

"Sex!" Aiden erupted. "She thinks that me and you went to Brooklyn to have sex."

Mia stared at the other woman, clearly stunned. This was so mind bogglingly hard to comprehend at the moment.

"That's ridiculous." Mia blurted. "Why would I take you to Brooklyn to have sex?"

Aiden reached over and flicked Mia in the forehead with her fingers.

"Ow." Mia yelped, rubbing the sore spot whilst mustering a glare to shoot at Aiden.

"That's the most ridiculous part of it?" Aiden prompted, raising her eyebrows for empathise.

"Oh come on, your too scary to be my type!" Mia retorted, jabbing her finger at Aiden.

Aiden bared her teeth in response to that comment.

"It's been a week since the shooting how come none of this has been resolved?" Mia asked thoughtfully.

Aiden cleared her throat, looking slightly sheepish.

"I was waiting to get my ring back." She said quietly, folding her arms over her chest. " That and the fact she is also refusing to take my calls."

"She's playing hard ball." Mia nodded wisely.

Aiden let out a deep sigh as she leaned against Sam's desk.

"Yea she is, it cut her deep." Aiden said, reflecting on the situation. "I couldn't tell her about the ring, because I wanted it to be a surprise and then she freaked and walked out before I even realised what was going on."

Mia pursed her lips together as she regarded her friend in sympathy. There wasn't much she could do if Taylor refused to have contact with her. Mia had dropped by Taylor's apartment midweek and pressed the little button pad to gain access Taylor hadn't even acknowledged her when she'd told her who was there.

"So, what's your plan of attack?" She asked Aiden, before tilting her head fro side to side. "Besides going caveman on her?"

Aiden looked as if she was biting her tongue, before she shook her head.

"I don't know." she admitted.

It was hard for Aiden to admit she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She knew Taylor, hell she loved her. She knew the other woman was stubborn as hell so trying to force her way back into her life could make her dig her heels in harder. She couldn't believe this was such a mess.

"You could arrest her." Mia said casually.

Aiden looked at Mia horrified. Mia held up her hands trying to deflect the negative vibes that were coming her way, she had to admit it wasn't the best idea in the world.

"It's simple just use the badge. NYPD buisness gets you in anywhere." Mia reminded her.

Aiden cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"We have just been through one IAB investigation." Aiden reminded Mia. "I get caught and it's gross misconduct."

"What can I say? The good girls don't have any fun." Mia commented with a smirk, lounging back in her chair, her hands resting on her head.

"You enjoy handcuffs far too much." Aiden snorted, with a knowing look at Mia

"I enjoy Bobby with hand cuffs far too much." Mia corrected, just as her pager chirped to life.

"Yea," she responded to Aiden's amused expression. "They took the Blackberry off me, just in case I battered someone to death with NYPD property."

Mia glanced at the pager, her face falling as she took in the details.

"Mac's office." She said softly, raising her eyes to meet Aiden's.

"It'll be fine." Aiden said firmly.

Mia barely acknowledged the words. Aiden watched her take long purposeful strides towards Mac's office, her chin up and shoulders back.

That, Aiden thought was the way to do it.

* * *

********

_**Got a really busy day today, so trying to post this before work!**_

_Dreamer: Aiden's tough and resilient, she just needs to process what was going on. I love Taylor because she gives me the ability to write a civilian point of view!_

_Sam: You'll have to see what happens._

_KJL: Hopefully they'll bounce back! I like her with Danny too. He's not bad he's just... Danny._

_Sparky: Can you really blame her?_


	94. Chapter 94: Desperate Measures

Chapter Ninety Four

_And I can't tear myself away  
From the stars in my eyes with no light  
Here are my terms, have some faith in me  
And I'll let you be who you need to be_

David Cook -Life on the Moon

Aiden was being bad, in fact she knew she was being damn right naughty. She could hear the voices of several residents barking at her through the intercom as she ran her fingers down the series of buttons and then along the next column, hitting all but one.

She'd already tried buzzing into Taylor's apartment. The other woman had answered, so Aiden knew she was up there. Unfortunately Taylor was still furious and hadn't pressed the button to buzz her up. So Aiden had taken a leaf out of Mia's books and decided it was time to fight dirty.

At some point one of the residents would get pissed at her continuous buzzer pushing and when they did, they'd let her in. She hit a few more buttons just for good measure. The door chimed and Aiden heard the lock un-catch before smiling to herself.

It was a good thing Taylor didn't have a doorman otherwise Aiden would have to play hard ball and flash her badge, she wanted to get through this causing the least amount of trouble she could.

Aiden pushed the door open and slipped through it quickly. She took the stairs two at a time to the second floor where Taylor's apartment resided. Getting through door number one was easy, but door number two...

Aiden stopped in front of the door. She hesitated, her fist raised. She pursed her lips together before banging on the door. She resisted the urge to yell NYPD through the wooden panel. There was movement on the other side, and she knew that Taylor would probably be looking through the peep hole right about now.

"Go away!" Taylor's shout was muffled as she called through the door.

"Taylor, I am not leaving here until you hear what I have to say." Aiden informed the other woman.

"I'll call the police." Taylor threatened, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Aiden rolled her eyes in response.

"I am the police." she reminded the other woman firmly. "And technically I haven't done anything."

There was a dull thud on the wood, she guessed Taylor had sagged against it in resignation. Aiden felt sorry for the other woman, it must hurt like a bitch to think that the person you loved had betrayed you and with someone you thought was your friend. Yet the whole thing was insane. Mia wasn't attractive in Aiden's eyes, there was no chemistry and she just didn't see what a lot of men seemed to.

"Taylor I have something to tell you. Please will you let me in." Aiden requested, pressing her forehead lightly against the wood.

"No." Taylor responded stubbornly.

Aiden clasped her hands into fists. She was tired and she was frustrated by this entire situation. She couln't believe this was happening. They had been so happy over a week ago, and now it was all going down the drain and she felt like it was running through her fingers.

"Jesus, Taylor please just open this door. I don't want to fight any more." Aiden pleaded, placing her palm on the door right where Taylor's heart was on the opposite side.

"You should have thought about that before you started screwing one of my friends!" Taylor snapped back.

Aiden slammed her fist against the door in frustration, her fingers tingled at the force she used as the noise resounded through the corridor.

"Damn it Taylor! I didn't fuck her. She's not even my type. Your my type, you and only you." Aiden shouted through the door.

Aiden drew back startled as she heard the snap of the lock and the door creaked open. Taylor stood before her, her dark hair was dishevelled and loose. Her eyes were lined with red, her cheeks wet. Her arms were hugged around her body as she stared at Aiden, her eyes glistening with more un-shed tears and with a fury Taylor had never seen before.

"Then what the hell were you doing in Brooklyn?" Taylor demanded, her voice was filled with a coldness that was unfamiliar.

Aiden had to admit seeing her like this, bubbling with anger was a little frightening. Taylor was usually the pacifist in their relationship but this showed Aiden how bad she was hurting. It showed her truly the damage that she had caused.

It made her chest ache thinking of how lonely her life had been over the past few weeks without Taylor. She was tough and she was usually the one to walk away from things, she was always the first to move on. For some reason this time she found she couldn't. Taylor was in her thoughts constantly, she had never felt such longing, she had never felt her heart break the way it had when Taylor refused to even look at her.

Aiden fumbled with her inner pocket, her fingers slipping over the velvet box in her pocket nervously. She had had plans for this, and all of a sudden they were out the window, they didn't matter any more. There was no future for her without Taylor, and if she didn't do this now then she knew she would never have another shot at happiness.

"I really didn't want to do it this way." she muttered to herself, managing to yank the ring box out of her jacket pocket.

"Do what?" Taylor cried out exasperated as Aiden dropped to one knee in front off her.

Aiden rose her head, her dark eyes locked with Taylor's as the other woman simply stood there, in a stupefied silence. The ring box was open and the ring itself was glittering in the light from the overhead fitting, capturing Taylor's attention.

"This is why I was in Brooklyn, this is why I was with Mia because you know I suck at picking these kind of things and I needed help. I wanted to make this special for you but I screwed up and I am sorry, I just... I can't live without you Taylor and these past few weeks have been hell."

Aiden paused. There only thing she could hear was Taylor's heavy breathing as she stared down at her, on her knees practically begging.

"Taylor, you are my soul mate. Your everything I ever wanted and more, so much more than I ever dreamed I deserved, so I am wondering..." Aiden said almost shyly. "If you'd do me a favour and be my wife."

Aiden heard her own heart thud against her chest, once and then a second time, something in her stomach began to flop. Taylor dropped to her knees in front of Aiden, holding her left hand out. Taylor's fingers trembling as Aiden took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto the place, where eventually a wedding band would come to rest.

"It's beautiful." Taylor uttered as her eyes fixated on the intricate piece of jewellery.

She was in a state of shock and awe, she had never expected this. She had thought Aiden didn't want to settle down, she had been happy as partners,but this...

It meant so much more and she was surprised by how much she actually wanted to be belong to the woman who had given it to her. Aiden had accepted everything about her, ghosts and all and Taylor loved her for that.

"I feel so stupid for thinking that the two of you..." Taylor flushed unable to bring herself to say the word now.

"Say yes." Aiden requested quietly, her hand still clasping Taylor's lightly. "I love you and I want you to say yes."

Taylor smiled. She leaned in close to Aiden, their lips barely inches apart.

"Of course I'll marry you." she whispered, her lips brushing Aiden's as she spoke.

A shiver tingled up Aiden's spine as their lips met, the kiss was sweet and chaste. To Aiden's disappointment it was over as quickly as it had began.

"I missed that." Aiden murmured, her eyes still closed as she savoured the taste of Taylor on her lips.

Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing Aiden's hand and pulling her to her feet. Aiden opened her eyes in time to see Taylor's expression of mischief as she guided her into the apartment.

"I think we have some making up to do." Taylor informed her as Aiden kicked the door shut behind them.

Heat rushed through Aiden's body as she recalled the last time the two of them had 'made up'. Taylor's hands were already on Aiden's belt, unclipping the handcuffs that were part of her daily uniform.

"This time I get to be the cop." she told Aiden, shoving her backwards onto the bed.

Aiden was only too happy to comply.

* * *

_**Well someone had to have a happy ending... **_

_Sam: Aiden's too good to do that! Mia's was only a suggestion._

_KJL: It was just something I could see Aiden doing!_

_Sparky: Yea I think in every good girl's heart a bad girl nestles._

_Maddy: It's great to see you. I was thinking about emailing you a few days ago and never got around to it. How are you doing? Email me to update me on your news!_

_Hope: I understand how frustrating it is to not have a PC. I don't think you can go through something like that without there being some after effect. There is a happy ending in store for these two._


	95. Chapter 95: Cupcakes and Coffee Dates

Chapter Ninety Five

_I want you_

_Or no one_

_No one else will do_

_Rachael Yamageta – I Want You_

Someone was knocking on the door. Mia exhaled deeply as she rubbed the spot between her eyes wearily. She had been asleep on the sofa when the noise had awoken her. She'd gotten off shift barely two hours ago and was exhausted. The past few nights had been rough on her in regards to sleeping patterns. She'd been flitting between work and Bobby's apartment most of the week so the two of them could maintain the essence of a relationship against their opposing shifts. He was working on a big case at the moment and was distracted, he'd urged her to stay home since he wasn't much company.

Mia had to agree. He was moody at the current moment. She didn't blame him, she understood the job, but she had never seen him like this before. It frustrated her that she couldn't find a way to help give him a break from the case.

Mia's gaze flickered to her gun and badge, she left them sitting on coffee table where she had placed them upon arriving home. Even now, weeks after D.J Pratt's attack on Aiden her paranoia was still rife. Although Stella had reminded her some days it pays to be paranoid.

She stood on tip toes to peer through the peep hole, and wondered briefly if maybe she should have picked up her gun after all, considering the company that resided upon the other side of the door. After a brief second of hesitation she opened it, revealing Taylor standing before her.

Mia had to tilted her head to look up at the other woman as Taylor brushed her long dark hair away from her face. Mia leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over chest as waited for Taylor to speak.

"You look like hell." Taylor blurted out as she laid eyes on Mia.

Mia ran a hand over her face. It was true, she did looked awful at the moment but it was still irritating to hear it. So Mia said nothing she wasn't really sure how she could formulate a reason without growling. All she wanted to do was to get a long hot shower and then climb into her own bed.

"Here this is for you." Taylor said holding out a plastic bag to Mia.

Mia frowned before taking it gingerly and peering inside.

"Oh." Mia uttered in surprise before looking up wide eyed at Taylor. "A real box of Ruby's Cupcakes?"

Taylor nodded her assent. Ruby's Cupcake's were the best bakery in town, they specialised in just making cupcakes for all occasions. They came in a variety of flavours, they looked and tasted amazing. Taylor had used a contact in the Food Section of the paper to secure a batch since they were so hard to get hold of.

"I've been an idiot over everything." Taylor uttered sheepishly, her hands clasped in front of her as she bowed her head. "It was ridiculous of me to think that the two of you would do that."

"Yes, it was." Mia retorted, before holding up the bag containing the box of cupcakes. "But these more than make up for it."

Something caught Mia's attention, there was something on Taylor's hand glistening, it reflected the light form the fitting above them. Taylor didn't wear a lot of jewellery.

"Oh my God." she erupted, snatching Taylor's hand with her free one. "She actually proposed!"

"Yea, she did! I was so surprised!" Taylor responded, matching Mia's high pitched tone with one of her own.

"Oh my God. Come in, come in. Tell me everything!" Mia spoke with barely any breathes before shooing Taylor inside her apartment.

Everything forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

The bistro was packed with people, it was the mid morning rush and it seemed like most of Manhattan seemed to be queuing here for coffee. Danny took solace in the knowledge that Aiden had already acquired a table near the back of the place and two mugs of the bistros finest coffee. He managed to squeeze through the queue of impatient patrons and break into what he deemed to be the inner sanctum.

It didn't take long for him to spot Aiden sitting alone, reading the newspaper spread across the simplistic table and chair setting. He squeezed into the chair across from her, his hand wrapping around his coffee cup and bringing it to his mouth. Aiden closed the paper before clasping her hands together and resting them upon the folded paper.

"So what's going on, you don't usually lure me down here for cups of coffee unless you need to talk." Danny responded under the weight of her gaze.

The bruise on the side of her face had disappeared but the remnant of the scrape was still there, it was healing but it was etched into her skin, another reminder of how close she'd actually come to going to too far. Danny knew why she hadn't told him. Even though he was hot headed and impulsive, there wasn't a chance in hell he would have let her get into that kind of danger, even at the risk of her job.

Aiden smirked, her eyes lowering as her forefinger traced the circular opening of the coffee cup.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to want to talk to my best friend?" She asked him distractedly.

"Spit it out." He said matter of factly.

Aiden set her hands palm down over the news paper, smoothing it beneath her fingertips. She was procrastinating, Danny thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I..." She drew out the letter before raising her eyes to his, her smile made her eyes brighten.

He realized he had never seen her like this before.

"...getting married."

Danny stared at her. His coffee cup was in his hand, hovering mid air between the table and his mouth. He set it down lightly before clearing his throat, positive he was mishearing. "Sorry, for a second there I thought you said you were getting married."

Aiden rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said." Aiden told him.

"To Taylor right?" He raised his hands in defence against the glare that Aiden's face creased into.

"Ok, dumb question. Wow your getting married." He repeated, trying to force the words to sink in.

"Scary huh?" Aiden replied, perching her chin on her hand as she watched him.

"I never thought it would happen until I met Taylor."

"That's gonna be one hell of a wedding night." Danny smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

He almost choked as Aiden kicked him under the table.

"Geez, it was a fair point." Danny remarked as Aiden rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though you look happy." He said seriously.

It was true, she was glowing, her smile was genuine and it was wonderful to see her eyes light up in excitement. Taylor had worked wonders on Aiden, it made him want to hug the woman.

"So, I need a best man." Aiden said coyly.

"Flack looks pretty good in a suit, and speeches." Danny said thoughtfully, his mind drifting back to one of the Flack couisen's weddings.

"I don't want Flack." Aiden informed him. "I want you to be my best man."

Danny stared at her for a second. He used a finger to point to himself.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't even wear a suit. I don't even know what you'd put in a speech." Danny told her.

A serene smile graced Aiden's features as she gazed at him pensively. She leaned forward on her elbows before speaking.

"Danny you have been my closest friend since we were both crime lab rookies. You tell things straight and I can come to you with anything. You get me, so of course I want you to be my best man." Aiden reeled off like Danny was a complete idiot.

"I don't know what to say." Danny said, staring down at his coffee cup feeling oddly emotional.

"Your saying yea." Aiden ordered. Danny broke into a wide grin.

"Does this mean I get to organise your stag, hen or whatever the hell it is?" Danny requested with a knowing smirk.

Aiden narrowed her eyes.

"It's going to be tequila and strippers isn't it?" Danny leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Its a start." He said before erupting. "Your getting married!"

Aiden broke into an ecstatic grin as Danny announced to the coffee shop.

"Aiden Burn is getting married."

* * *

_**Hey guys! A little bit of a nice chapter for you all because you all deserve it. I have the week off but it's still busy! Hope your all doing well!**_

_Ax: Your swooning dear! I hate wedding planning. Fingers crossed on your ceremony! Your review made me smile C-dizzle! *dancing about to Nelly. Just thought maybe you should do a music inspired section on your site. Just a thought... Our kitten pooed in the bath today! Apparently it thinks its excrement is safe there from my mother's cleaning antics._

_Dreamer: The chapter wrote itself, if you love someone you go to any lengths in my opinion and I like that Aiden was willing to do that. Glad I made you laugh._

_Sam: I am too, there were a few mins there I thought the chars were gonna do a Danny/Mia and break it off!_

_KJL: Aiden is defo my kinda woman!_

_Jen: Hey girl, nice to meet you and thanks for the review, I hope I can keep you captured._

_Sparky: I think their more my mistakes! What are in these 18 boxes? Passing the Ipod along because I am pretty sure it has something to do with the inspiration._

_Hope: Someone had to have a happy ending and these two are the first to settle._

_Blue: We will have to wait and see how it all turns out. Although be prepared for creepy chapters!_


	96. Chapter 96: Watching

Chapter Ninety Six

_I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you._

_Jace Everett – Bad Things_

Something was going on. Alex had known it as he watched the comings and goings of people the past few days. That was his job and he liked it, it gave him a roof over his head in an area he could otherwise not afford. He liked this world, the riff raff were different. He was prone to violence; he had played body guard at a few clubs a few years back before he became a security officer for the upper classes. Really in a place like this, he was a glorified receptionist. He spent most of his time on the desk, reading and watching.

When Mia was around he mainly watched, his eyes lingered over her curvaceous body. He had seen the men that paraded through her door in the earlier years. There had been scores of them, all rich kids, drunk, stoned or whatever tuxedoed boy had taken her fancy. She'd send them packing a few hours later, with that satisfied smile upon their idiotic faces.

There was no need to wonder what went on up there then. She was just another little rich bitch flaunting everything she had and spending Daddy's money, that was until she became a cop. He wasn't sure how that had happened but all he knew was that it had and he had been surprised to see the turn around. Alex had assumed she was going to live out her life as a degenerate society chic, the same way her mother had.

Around the same time Mia had become a cop she had begun to change as did her taste in men. She knuckled down, she wasn't as easy as she had been and she was nicer. She had started to notice him and in turn they had started to banter. He had seen beneath the surface of her cold exterior and he liked getting a feel for the real girl. A real good feeling.

Up close she was hotter than he could have imagined, she was more natural now. Yet, he still knew under that nice girl exterior that there was a dirty whore waiting to be unleashed again. People like that may change their spots but their inside was still the same. Alex licked his lips relishing that, it was like a secret and he was the only one who knew about it.

The guys though had stopped. Instead of one night stands, she was having relationships. Alex had watched her flirtations with the dark haired Detective after the Irish one had died. She had been jerked around by the blond guy named Messer, that seemed to be off more than it was on at the current minute, he hadn't seen that guy around in a while now. He'd been replaced with some tall, broad linebacker type. Yet he didn't come around often, and Mia seemed to leave the apartment less these days. So Alex assumed that they weren't dating much any more.

It wasn't his turn yet, he knew that, but that still didn't stop him wanting her. It was painful to hide his erection as she bent over to pick up the keys that had slipped from her hand along with the combination of catalogues and shopping bags. He found himself shifting uncomfortably, feeling pissed that she had that power over him. Mia knew what she did to him, he thought. It was clear from the way her sultry lips curved into a smile at the sight of him sitting at the reception desk that she knew exactly how she made his lust flare. Everything she did was such a turn on.

His thumb drifted over the key ring with her apartment number etched into its luxurious green leather. The metal bit into his skin as he watched her step into the elevator, her hand groping for her cell phone as its message tone chimed through the air.

They kept all the spare keys down here in case of an emergency, and he was the only one to have access to them. He hadn't quite crossed that bridge yet, his fantasies were real enough from just watching her walk across the hall.

He couldn't stop his mind from choreographing his own imaginary activities. He loved the idea of his fingers gliding down the expanse of collarbone and slipping down into the folds of her crisp white blouse. His hand around her delicate throat, fingertips pressing into the soft flesh underneath her jaw as her trembling hands undid his trousers.

It wasn't time to demonstrate his power quite yet, he thought setting the key back onto its rung as he watched the elevator door shut him out yet again.

* * *

_**I thought I'd give all you lovlies a new chapter as I am going to be busy over the week end and into next week! Let me know what you think.**_

_Sam: I am surprised he didn't get a threesome comment in there! Thanks for the review!_

_Jen: I am glad your enjoying this. Well...Things do come together eventually! Look out for a brief moment in chapter 99._

_KJL: Maybe they will..._

_Sparky: C gave me a song and I have been using that, I got 3 chapters out of it. I could not believe you have that much stuff._

_AX: So many q's. Have a great time at the wedding by the way! It was 'Take a Ride With Me' The song you gave me was awesome. Got three chapters out of it so far, now I am up to the bit where we were gonna use it for! You are aiding my inspiration. LMAO the other night it was really late and we brought it in because we were going to bed, but it still wanted to play outside. So it climbed on the chair by the back door and started meowing at it, I was like "no it's bed time" It started doing it's jumping shimmy. I'm thinking the doors locked, he's not going to... The thing launches itself at the door and bounces straight off the window pane. I was pissing myself laughing. Oh What I meant by song page is, you list some of the songs that inspired you to write certain scenes and explain how they helped or why they are meaningful to the chars. You could even do it as a Tracklist as to why it embodies the char!_

_Hope: I buy Ruby's cupcakes so I thought the gesture would be a nice thing! I am glad you liked it._


	97. Chapter 97: I Hate This Part

Chapter Ninety Seven

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_Pussycat Dolls – I Hate This Part_

The party wasn't the most exciting that Mia had been to, yet it wasn't the dullest either. The gallery was a converted loft in Tribeca. It was the home of the artist's benefactor according to Bobby. Mia glanced at her watch, Bobby, who was supposed to have been here more than thirty minutes ago. Thankfully Carlo Franchetti was an acquaintance of her own, and had cordially invited her in with a knowing grin as his eyes had roved along her body.

She ignored his leer, he was just one of many others whom had seen her naked during her socialite days. The two of them had met at a gallery showing for a different artist and she wasn't the first of many women to succumb to his charm, and she was sure she wouldn't be the last. A mutual one night stand had clearly brought back a few memories for Carlo though.

Mia had never felt so uncomfortable clad in that gorgeous little black dress as she did now. She knew she looked hot, her heels dangerously high and sexy. The thigh high, Agent Provocateur stockings clung to her slender legs like a second skin, as she tilted her head at the collage in front of her. She had been planning a night of passion with Bobby, hoping for a chance to reconnect. He had left the tickets on her desk this morning along with a note giving her a time and place. The room was packed, there were numerous individuals from the art world here, and they all seemed to know exactly what they were talking about.

The picture was the sensual shape of a woman. She was nude and posed in a manner that could only be described as stunning. The image itself was made from thousands of tiny pieces, all in which building up the graphic awe of the picture. Jason Golden, she had to admit was good at what he did.

Mia sipped from her champagne glass, it was her first of the night yet she found herself unable to enjoy it despite the fact the expense had not been spared. She was here alone. She had barely seen Bobby in the past few weeks. Their romantic life was becoming a pattern of cancelled dates and infrequent phone calls.

This, she thought setting down her flute glass and glancing into her black sequinned purse at the blank display of her cell phone, was ridiculous. Forty five minutes, and no response to her texts, when she called him his cell phone went straight to voice mail. Mia felt a flush across her cheeks. Not only was this humiliating, it was also enraging. Mia Auster had never been stood up in her whole entire life.

It was that thought that tipped her into action. Mia snapped the clasp of her purse shut before stalking towards reception area of the loft and flagging down one of the staff to find her coat. If he thought that she was going to waste the rest of her night standing here waiting for him he had another thing coming.

A scream echoed through the air. Mia whirled around as a commotion echoed through the room as it appeared to stand still. Everyone seemed frozen in place. There was a collective gasp as most of the room focused on something outside the window in the roof top garden. Mia found herself pushing her way through the crowd, people moved compliantly as she forced her way to the front.

Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide as her hand covered her mouth in shock. Speared to the bamboo fixtures of the wall with what looked like an arrow was Carlo, himself in what could only be called a compromising position with a mystery dark haired female. Mia was already erupting into action. She didn't recall barking orders at the wait staff who followed her instructions down to the letter. She, however, did recall urging Carlo to continue to support the woman's weight so that the arrow couldn't cause any more damage.

The girl was already dead much, to Mia's dismay. She tried to give Carlo as much comfort as possible as she ordered one of the waiting staff to press a clean dishcloth onto the wound around the protruding arrow on his back.

This, Mia thought, as Carlo cursed at her violently, was not how she envisioned her Friday night.

* * *

The rooftop was colder now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping though her body. Mia felt herself shiver against the cool breeze as she stood at the edge of the yellow crime scene tape. Her arms were wrapped around herself hugging her body as she gave Flack her statement.

"You know we could do this inside." Flack gestured towards the alluringly warm looking room on the other side of the glass.

Mia shook her head, her gaze straying to the scene Flack had initially trying to shield her from. Hawkes already had the bolt cutters in his hands and was testing them against the shaft of the arrow.

"I wanna make sure he's ok." she uttered, clenching her jaw tightly.

Something heavy and padded was placed upon her shoulders, Mia turned her head to see Aiden standing beside her in her navy blue, duffle coat. Mia tugged the thick CSI jacket over her body. It was huge and covered her entire dress as she zipped up the front. Mia recognized the delicate decent of aftershave that graced the collar. The jacket was Danny's.

"Thanks." she said gratefully, snuggling down into the confines of the coat.

Aiden shrugged her shoulders, burying her hands into her pockets.

"Taylor would kill me if you froze to death." she stated simply.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"You suck as a friend." she informed Aiden with a glare.

"I brought you the coat didn't I?" Aiden pointed out, pulling a face as Hawkes angled the bolt cutters into just the right position.

Mia looked away, hearing the crack of wood splintering through the air followed by the sudden yelp of Carlos as the EMT's guided his immobile form gently towards the already waiting stretcher.

"You sure you don't wanna go with him?" Flack asked, his expression clearly disturbed by what they had just witnessed.

Mia shook her head, folding her arms over her chest as she watched the Carlos journey through the gleaming glass windows.

"My job was over the moment the EMT's stepped in." she informed Flack, turning her attention to the matters at hand.

"Sounds like there's no love lost between the two of you." Flack stated, his mouth set in a grim expression.

Mia narrowed her eyes in irritation at Flack's suggestion.

"I'm not Robin Hood." Mia grumbled. "There isn't a chance in hell I could even fire a bow, let alone make it back to the crime scene in time to play the concerned citizen."

"Someone's cranky." Aiden commented, her chocolate coloured eyes darting over the crowd of guests giving statements to the various uniforms that had responded to the scene. "Where's Goren?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Mia muttered, her eyes already narrowing at the thought of what she would do to Bobby when she caught up to him.

The heat was rushing up to her cheeks, she could feel the blush creeping across her pale skin. There was an awkward silence as she felt both Aiden's and Flack's eyes upon her.

"He stood you up." Flack said quietly, his eyes were on her face trying to study her reaction.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Mia snapped, burying her nose deeper into the warm collar.

There was something so soothing about the scent of Danny, she felt almost calmer just by breathing it in.

"You checked your cell since you got out the building? Could be a bad reception." Flack offered helpfully.

Mia sighed before holding up her cell phone for Flack to see the display screen.

"Full bars." she informed him.

"That's weird." Aiden exclaimed, glancing at Flack perplexed. "Don't you think that's weird?"

Mia thought it was weird, his behaviour as of lately had become more secretive and odd. Flack crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced. Mia held up a hand before he bowed his head, trying to hide the tell tale thoughts that were fleeting across his handsome features.

gYou don't have to say it. I know when I'm being blown off." Mia said, rubbing the centre of her forehead with two fingers.

She could already feel the tension headache coming on.

Flack hunched his shoulders before tilting his face towards her, his blue eyes bored into hers.

"You want me to do something about it?" he asked her entirely serious.

Aiden slapped Flack's arm with the back of her hand as Mia stared at him speechless unsure whether to be affronted for grateful.

"Leave her alone will ya?" Aiden asserted, shooting him a look he recognised all to well.

"Seriously I am fine." Mia retorted, using her hands to display the fact she was still in one piece and not on the edge of some emotional break down.

"Uh huh." Aiden made the noise as she took the keys to the SUV out of her pocket. "Mac sent me to take you back to the lab and get a change of clothes." she said jingling the keys.

"I would like that." Mia told Aiden, before allowing the other woman to lead her through the loft and back into the numbing familiarity of the job.

At least it was something she could rely on.

_**Hey guys, just trying to out a chapter up before work since your all fab reviewers. Fingers crossed for me I have to tackle a meeting with the Regional Manager all on my own, finish part of my management folder by Fri, and go on a date. So a busy day! Enjoy guys!**_

_Sam: He is weird, and you will have to wait and see. Altho if you read Frozen in Time (a series of drabble I did to the shuffle challenge) You may get a sneak preview._

_KJL: It leaves me feel dirty and creepy when I write Alex scenes. Esp the next one._

_Crime: It's nice to meet you! First off thanks for taking the time to review! IN all fairness I thought Sheldon needed a little love esp after Sam. Stella seems to be the char I slowly edge out accidentally. Alex's thoughts scare me too! Thanks for the Pratt comment. I needed closure for the situation without Aiden being killed. I think you have to have some humour in story to lighten it up!_

_Jen: I can;t wait what they have in store for me is more like it._

_Lori: And Mia is non the wiser!_

_Jo: JOOOOO! It's nice to see you back again. How's life been treating you? In response to your excellent review. It does suck, but they were still both selfish people that needed time to grow. I love Bobby, altho as a sneaky response your other question. One more chapter! I know we had to have a happy couple somewhere. I dread writing the wedding tho. Your reviews always make me smile._


	98. Chapter 98: Dangerious

Chapter Ninety Eight

_He'll steal your heart away and run and play._

_He's dangerious,_

_Protect your heart, _

_He'll tear it apart_

_Dangerous – Katehrine Mcphee_

The offices of the Major Case Squad were quiet at this time in the morning. Bobby relished the possibility of silence. Silence gave him piece of mind, something he was craving right now. His focus was better directed when he worked alone, Eames understood that hence the reason she had headed home while he remained here. It had been a long, hard night on the streets. He had been running down his contacts trying to get a sniff at the trail that would eventually lead him to Nicole Wallace.

Nicole Wallace...

His arch nemesis, if such a thing existed. Sherlock Holmes had always had Moriarty, so it was fitting that Goren had Wallace. Wallace, who was so potently damaging, it was frightening. He could never forget the calculating expression upon her features as she licked her lips and stared down at the slender red head perched in the seat cross from him. It was chilling seeing the way her pupils dilated when she fixed upon Mia back at the restaurant, those short few weeks ago.

Mia, of course was cool and cordial, even when Wallace had alluded to their relationship with mild mannered flirting. Wallace had thrown down the gauntlet and Mia had tossed it back. Bobby was now afraid that Wallace would see that as a challenge, see Mia as pawn in order to get to him.

Bobby couldn't let that happen to Mia, he had seen what became of Wallace's chess pieces. She'd crush the other woman under foot without a second thought. He had been keeping himself distant lately, just in case Wallace was watching. So many had people had been used up and left upon his doorstep. He couldn't let Mia be one of those. Despite her strengths, she was still so very young. She was vulnerable beneath the surface and he knew Wallace would exploit it if she thought that Mia was worth anything more to Bobby.

He was bone achingly tired by the time he palmed the button for his floor in the elevator. Bobby rubbed his hands over his face as it began to climb slowly, floor by floor. He was exhausted, he'd been chasing Wallace of three days now and still there was nothing, not a shred of information about her anywhere. He couldn't describe how frustrating it was to feel her slip through his fingers again. He thought of the people she had killed, their faces flashing before his eyes like photographs. He thought of the people she would kill, because he knew she couldn't help herself. It was as much ingrained into her psyche as academia was into his.

The elevator chimed his floor. Bobby used his fingertips to massage both of his temples before stepped off it. The tension was knotting in his back and shoulders, to add to his stress he hadn't had a chance to visit his mother in the nursing home upstate in a while. The thought of her sitting alone in the home left him riddled with guilt. He knew the nurses took excellent care of his mother but it was still disheartening to think of her trapped in her own schizophrenic illusions all alone up there. The place was the best he could afford, and the area was scenic, above all it was safe.

Bobby found himself pausing in the doorway of the Squad room, his mouth setting in a grim line as he saw the figure sitting at his desk. Her long legs were crossed delicately as she occupied his chair. The black dress clung to her body like a second skin as she tapped the pen from his pen pot on the edge of his desk to the tune that blasted out of her lime green Ipod. The sweetheart neckline dipped generously, giving him a view that made his body tighten in places he had had not thought about in days. Her pale skin looked almost translucent as she uncapped the pen and scribbled something onto a loose piece of paper she had taken from his paper tray.

He supposed he had to face the music at some point, it didn't make what he was about to do any easier. He would miss Mia; she made him feel more carefree than he had in years. When he was around her he forgot the responsibility that he carried on his shoulders, and that was dangerous. The moment he let it all slip would be the moment Wallace would dart out of the woodwork like a venomous snake already coiled and waiting.

Bobby's attention came to rest upon Mia again. Her shoulder length hair was sleek and straight today, it must have taken a long time to straighten her entanglement of curls. Her coat was thrown over the back of his chair. The toe of her potentially lethal heels tapping against the leg of the desk.

Bobby took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew what he had to do and he had no problems getting the job done, he was strong and capable. Mia would bounce back. She was resilient. Their relationship had barely begun to move into the serious phases yet. The two of them would be ok.

He stepped forward into the room, his face a blank mask. Mia's head rose as she sensed his presence. Mia removed the ear-buds from her ears and slipped the Ipod into her purse. Her sapphire eyes met his gaze, as she rose to her feet, her eyebrows raised.

gForget something?" she drawled, cocking her hip as her hand came to rest upon it.

Her twang of attitude was just enough to tip the balance in his head. He found his temper and instead of stifling it he did something he did rarely. He embraced it.

"Clearly." he gestured at his UC civvies. "I was working."

Mia sighed and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"You could have called, instead off leaving me there, I left you messages." A blush set up across her cheeks and he could see the humiliation burning brightly inside her. Admittedly he felt bad about that.

Bobby held up his phone, showing her it was turned off.

"I can't risk having it turned on in case it blows my cover." he informed her.

Mia's lips pursed together tightly as she tilted her head towards him. He could see the struggle inside her, the attempts to control her temper, to be logical and calm. Things that he, himself had taught her the importance of. She was doing well he had to admit. It was clearly time to push a few more buttons.

"You're acting like your mother. She was demanding and neurotic wasn't she?" Bobby queried, almost sympathetically, his arms crossed over his large chest.

Mia shrank back, her hand coming to rest over her heart in surprise.

It didn't take a genius to work out Mia had Mama issues. It took someone as cold as him to press them. Because Nicole Wallace was flashing in his head and he knew Mia was better off hurt rather than dead.

"Did she used to control your life the way your trying to control mine?" He snapped.

He watched her start to unravel, he hadn't meant to decimate her but his anger at Wallace for forcing him into this position was blazing and the moment he had relinquished control he knew it would be hard to get a grasp upon it again.

"You know what?" Mia responded, her voice shaky.

He found her standing right in front of him. Her hands were on her hips, as she squared up to him. Her chin was tilted up so her vibrant, angry eyes met his. Her finger jabbed into his chest as she spoke. She looked taller, more ferocious.

"This was never about me or my mother, this was always about you." She seethed. "You and your god damn distance. Do you think I haven't realized you've been keeping me at arms length? Do you think I don't remember the girl we bumped into at the restaurant that night? I mean you were pushing me away before that, keeping secrets but at least now I know why."

"Is that how low your opinion is of me?" he asked her almost calmly. "You think I've been roaming the streets with another girl is that it?"

Mia exhaled deeply, her fists clenched tightly by her sides.

"I don't know Bobby." she said wearily. "What am I supposed to think? You don't talk to me about yourself, not really. I don't know anything about your personal life, as far as I know you could have a completely different interoperation of this relationship than I do."

She bowed her head, before shaking it.

"I get the feeling that you don't want to be here, not really and I don't want to carry on with something that I feel isn't going anywhere." Mia said honestly, before meeting his gaze again.

Bobby sighed loudly. He hadn't taken long to get to this moment and the truth was he hated it. He hated having to break up with her because it made her so much more vulnerable, he hated the fact he was losing his freedom. Inch by inch Wallace was taking over his life; this was the first step. Who knew how long it would take to catch her? Each time she managed to evade him, a part of him died, because it was more time he had wasted, more of himself he was losing.

"You're very young." he found himself saying as he studied Mia's face. "We want different things."

Bobby fixated on his desk over her shoulder, it was easier for him to focus when he didn't have to look her in the eye. The burden was weighing heavily on his shoulders, just like it always did, just like it probably always would.

"I don't know why I am the way I am. I need someone with a little more patience..." he trailed off, thinking of Eames as he spoke. "You deserve someone who isn't so broken, someone who it isn't such a struggle to be with."

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Mia said finally, her expression twisting into a grimace.

Bobby met her eyes briefly. He didn't want to see the hurt flash across her features but he forced himself to absorb it all.

"Yes, it is."

He watched as Mia stalked back to his desk, her head high as she inhaled. She snatched up her coat, and folded it over her arm before striding past him and pressing the elevator button. There was a moment where the two of them stood stationary, their backs to each other as the silence pressed upon them. Mia's perfume still hung in the air around Bobby as he spoke.

"Take care of yourself, Mia." he said quietly.

The lift chimed, before she stepped inside it her words barely a whisper as the metal doors closed.

"You too, Bobby."

* * *

_**Hey guys. I hope you all have had a wonderful week. The blind date did not turn out great but no big deal. Work is still manic but it always in. I hope your all doing great! X**_

_**The people who have watched Criminal Intent will understand Bobby's reasons a little bit more than others who haven't. All you need to know is that Nicole Wallace is evil in a blond's body.**_

_**Thankies to Sparky for betaing!**_

_History: It's not exactly action. You'll see in the next chapter, it's more like a moment. I hope you found this interesting._

_Dreamer: You were right, I hopefully will have him do a cameo or two still._

_Sam: In all honesty I think he's watchful ever since the Patrick thing with any cops that she ends up dating. I hoped you like the explanation into Goren's behaviour._

_Jen: Mia's tough and besides she doesn't have to deal with it on her own!_

_Jo: After their "near miss" I thought brotherly was really the only safe way to go for the two of them. Goren had a little more on his mind as it turned out._

_KJL: The Danny's jacket part just wrote itself. I don't really know how it happened._

_Hope: I thought you'd understand his reasoning better than anyone. SO let me know honestly what you think._


	99. Chapter 99: Sleeping With A Broken Heart

Chapter Ninety Nine

_Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you_

_You wore the crown, you made my body fell heaven boundaries_

_Why don't you hold me, need me  
I thought you told me you'd never leave me_

_Alicia Keys – Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart_

The rooftop was cool, the breeze chilled Mia's skin as she stood with her back to the access door. She was leaning on the ledge of the wall, the packet of Marlboroughs she had stashed previously sitting beside her elbow as she took a drag. It was rare that she allowed herself to smoke. Only in times of severe stress. This, she thought, warranted a cigarette.

Her clothes were different now. She was dressed in jeans and a black combat blouse with pockets on the biceps. Her leather jacket was around her shoulders as she stared across the skyline as the dawn broke. A different day, the same old shit, she thought as she inhaled the smoke from the cigarette and sighed.

She wondered what was wrong with her, why she was so unlovable. Why people were always leaving her. It had to be karma, she was a bad person during the past decade and this was karma taking its revenge. She was so disappointed in Bobby, in herself for not being the one to walk away in the first place.

Mia stared out across the city as the light began to stretch out across the buildings making them shimmer in the red glow. The truth was the relationship with Bobby had been slipping before she'd even bumped into that blond woman in the restaurant, the truth glaring her in the face the whole time she just hadn't wanted to see it.

She heard the access door open behind her and she didn't bother to turn around. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent of his aftershave as his footsteps drew closer. She had always taken refuge in him, he was steady and secure no matter what role he played in her life.

Mia opened her eyes as she felt his presence beside her. It sent a shiver through her as his hand accidentally brushed hers as she settled it alongside hers.

"You smell like perfume." she stated coldly as she stubbed out the cigarette on the concrete wall.

"I had a date." Danny confirmed. "It didn't work out."

It was there out in the open between them as Danny spread both hands out upon the wall and stared straight ahead.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Mia said, her fingers curling around the box of cigarettes, squeezing them tightly.

"I could say the same about you." Danny responded, turning around so that his back was resting against the wall.

"You could, but it wouldn't make a difference. I'll never be good enough." she told him numbly as she stared out across the city.

Her barriers were up, Danny could see the walls were up so high it was damn near impossible to breach them. He despised Goren for twisting her up like this, for making her feel worthless when it was him who wasn't good enough for her.

"You know that's not true." Danny submitted, his eyes studying her face as she pursed her lips tightly.

She was struggling to fight against his words. Struggling to put them in perspective, she turned her head so her raging blue eyes met his. He could see the pain swimming in them, the anger, the hopelessness. He had never seen such a broken person. Goren was just someone else who'd left her. Someone else who didn't want her.

"You're right, I am just being dramatic." she said with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

She didn't believe him, she was caught up in the would that was left raw and open. He didn't know how to change her mind, to show her how much she was worth. She saw this as another failure, another reason to shut off another part of herself.

Danny watched as she withdrew another cigarette. The Hula Girl lighter was already in his hands as she placed it between her sensual lips. Her eyebrows rose questioningly as he used his thumb on the mechanism to release the flame. She drew her face close to his, he was careful to keep his hands steady before she drew away, taking a long sweet drag, before facing the skyline again.

"Tell me about your date." she requested, he wondered if it was simply to be polite.

Danny placed the lighter back on the wall before his eyes settled on the raising sun, hanging in the sky.

"She was a nice woman, smart, funny and beautiful." Danny admitted, staring down at his hands, before shaking his head. "There was no spark."

"Spark isn't everything." Mia remarked, passing the cigarette over to him.

Danny took it gratefully, the nicotine took the edge off of the feelings that were churning all around, deep inside him.

"Spark has a lot to do with it." he informed her, holding up the cigarette.

Mia shook her head, watching as he stubbed it out on the wall, like she had with the previous one.

"Spark is over rated." Mia told him as he straightened up meeting her sapphire eyes with his own.

She froze in her tracks. There was a second where she felt like she couldn't breathe. His own vibrant blue eyes were on hers. She saw the seriousness in them as her body unwillingly leaned towards him. Danny's hands came to rest on her hips, so familiar and Mia was filled with so much longing, it had been almost a year since he had last touched her.

Her body was responding to the touch on its own accord, she felt her heart beginning to beat faster as her skin flushed with a heat she experienced only with him. She found her eyes dropping to his mouth, to the curve of his lips as she reached out her fingertips caressing the outline.

Danny closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of her perfume was like a drug to him, he felt himself already wanting to close the gap between them, to take her in his arms and hold her like she was his all over again.

"You're sure about that?" he asked her, his voice rough with emotion.

Mia's delicate hand smoothed over his clean shaven cheek, he turned his head so his lips brushed the pulse point of her wrist.

"I was." she uttered, her voice low causing his fingertips to tighten at the memory of her body pressing against his and so much more.

"It wasn't you." he murmured as her free hand came to rest on his chest through the white button up shirt he was wearing.

He could feel the heat from it pulsate through his skin as the material pressed against him. Her fingers splayed over the place where his heart beat against his ribcage. He wondered if she could feel it beat a little faster at her touch, if she could feel the way it had ached over the last year, if she could feel the fractures that marred it because he had walked away from her.

He swallowed hard, trying to get the words out that he was trying to say, they were important. She needed to hear them, she needed to understand, but she was making it so very hard for him to concentrate on talking when her lips were merely inches away.

Danny opened his eyes, catching Mia off guard, he knew he had her as she stared up at him, er own lips parted, their clothes almost touching as he held her in place. He wanted her closer, he wanted her slick skin pressing against his. He wanted to show her what she meant to him, heart, body and soul.

"It was me." he managed to whisper as she stared up at him wide eyed and innocent "I wasn't good enough for you. I was selfish."

"And now?" she asked quietly, fingers gliding along Danny's throat before her hand came to rest upon Danny's strong shoulder.

"I'm ready." he told her. "When you're ready I'll be here."

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, her grip on his shoulder tightened. He could feel her body taunt and needing, his own was ready and wanting. The old Danny would already be inside her, fucking her until she was screaming his name. He was different now, and so was she. Once burned, he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't hurt her like that any more because she needed to be shown her worth.

Danny drew her to him, his hand on the back of her neck, lightly guiding her head so her cheek came to rest upon his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. Their bodies melded together, fitting perfectly. Mia sagged against him, the emotional trauma of the night leaving her feel empty and hollow, as Danny smoothed his fingers through her hair. She could feel the tension flowing out of her body at the soothing gesture. Her arms wrapped around his waist, she wanted to stay here for eternity where she always safe.

"How do you always know what I need?" she asked, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in.

_Because I love you,_ he thought, _I've been fighting with myself so long I didn't want to face what's been staring me in the face this whole entire time. Every time I go to sleep I am thinking about you, wondering if you feel the same way, if we can have a future together, if I can make you happy. _

Danny said none of these things. Instead, he simply held her close and wished that one day he would never have to let her go.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yo guys! Hope you liked this little moment! I have 3 weeks to go until I finish my management course so I am entirely swamped but I will try and keep posting regularly. So what do you guys think of the news on Stella in RL? PM me if you want some spoilers and haven't heard yet.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky!**_

_Crime: Bobby doesn't do anything without a reason. Yea she will be safe, at least for now mwhahahahahahaha!_

_Jen: Basically in CI Bobby has this adversary called Nicole Wallce, they can never prosecute her for what she's done and it's really frustrating, and then she starts taking a personal interest in Bobby. She makes sure she knows all the little painful details of his life to try and torture him. If she knew that Bobby had a love interest she would have manipulated the person or killed her, hence why it's safer for Mia to not be in a relationship with him. Anyway I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!_

_Dreamer: It was the only thing he knew would affect her, but I am really going to miss Bobby._

_Sam: I know what your thinking and I hope so too. Just to say I was struck my fluff plot bunnies the other day on the train and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised._

_Sparky: Just google Nicole Wallace! You know whats coming soon anyway! So she catches a little bit of a break._

_Hope: Thankies very much! You opinion on Bobby means a lot. Well I am thinking he has a small cameo every so often. I'm not sure yet, I am thinking of getting the SVU people involved later on and I am thinking he's the one that asks them to take the case._

_KJL: You have to have a little angst to feel the love!_


	100. Chapter 100: For Your Entertainment

Chapter One Hundred

_Turn it up, heat it up,_ _I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

_Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment_

Mia had left the lamp on, he never thought she would be scared of the dark. Alex watched the raise and fall of her chest as she lay curled up in bed. Her arms were cuddling the cream covers close as she slept in the middle of the queen sized bed. Her copper coloured hair was straight and framing her face as she moved, hooking a lithe pale leg over the sheets. His gaze travelled up, along her knee and towards her thigh. She was clad in black boy boxers with little hearts on them. Not the vibrant silk, he had imagined. He found that a little disheartening, but then again he remembered she was sleeping alone tonight.

He knew something had happened the moment she had walked in. Her face was weary, her arms were wrapped around her, hugging her chest as she strode past him, barely stopping to mutter a good night. She had left wearing a figure hugging black dress and she had returned in jeans and a leather jacket that smelt like cigarettes.

The key was still clenched in his hand, the ring digging into the palm as he tilted his head to study her. She was so completely unaware that she was being watched, her sleep was anything but blissful as her troubled features told him things that her voice never would. She muttered and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, run his hands over her smooth skin. He wanted to see if underneath her clothes matched the way he always fantasised about. His fist clenched tighter around the key chain. He wanted something to remember her by, a souvenir until the next time.

This time was rushed and impulsive. He had grabbed the key when the desk was quiet, and most of the residents tucked up in bed. He'd needed to see her tonight, his primal urges had been pushing him towards it all night, now they were pushing him to touch.

He took a step forward towards the bed, something caught on the tip of his boot. He stared down at the tiny patch of lace before reaching down and using his fingers to pick up the delicate fabric. An Agent Provocateur thong hung from his forefinger. He brought the panties up to his face, pressing the material to his nose as he savoured the scent of her musk. He felt himself stirring as he clenched the thong tightly in his fist. These were probably the last thing that she had worn tonight.

Alex cast a glance at Mia once again, she was still in the same position she had been a moment before he found the panties. He considered, balling them up and putting them in her mouth while he climbed on top of her, his hands pinning hers above her head.

His erection was becoming painful, throbbing against the inside of his trousers as he stood before the bed. He shoved the thong deep into this trouser pocket, just the knowledge of it rubbing against his crouch sent another thrill running through him.

It was hard to turn away from the sight of her, unable to do what he wanted with her body. The panties though, he thought, rubbing his thumb over the thin material, they were a good enough consolation for now. He shut the bedroom door lightly behind him, before striding through the living room and pausing as his hand came to rest on the light switch.

Next time he'd bring the camera, he decided before turning the dimmer switch until it clicked off.

Alex opened the door to Mia's apartment and slipped through it before shutting it as quietly as he could behind him. It was a good thing Mia never used the chain to lock up.

* * *

Hey guys, I will freely admit this chapter made me feel sick to write, but hell the story needed to be told.

_**Two weeks to management sign off, and a hell of a lot of work to do!**_

_Sam: I agree it's sad! I wonder what's gonna be going on with them explaining their leaving. I wish Danny had told her too, but don't worry maybe the wedding changes a few things._

_Jen: I promise the next time their together it'll stick. Lol Simply Devine is awful compared to Skin Deep, but thank you for reading it. Mia is much more realistic._

_Hope: I think Danny needed to be shown that he had grown,Mia was already growing up. He hopefully will have a cameo, sometimes the opportunity just pops up. OHHH! Actually you've just given me an idea!_

_Rena: Jesus whenever I write them there's tension. I have to stop them jumping each other. I think it's time to show their better than that. Thanks for the OC comment, I really appreciate it._

_Sparky: It was the date we talked about. I intended to go into more detail, like a scene between them but it just never seemed to start. (much like their date)_

_Dreamer: I know what you mean and she's just really sad at the min but she just needs to get back on her feet._

_KJL: Their not together but they're back in each others lives. _


	101. Chapter 101: Girl

Chapter One Hundred and One

_Girl, you don't have to be hiding_

_Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I'm your girl, you're my girl, we your girls_

_Don't you know that we love ya_

_Destiny's Child - Girl_

The bar was busy for a Thursday night, and Mia was glad that Cory and Hawkes had gone ahead of the rest of them in order to grab a booth. Danny held the door open for her, allowing her access past several cops who were watching the game of darts commencing between a member of the FDNY and the NYPD. Rivalries that never die, Mia thought shaking her head.

Danny's hand enclosed on hers, clasping it gently as he pulled her through the throng of people. Flack was on his feet already waving at the two of them as Hawkes set out another two glasses he had snagged from the bar upon collecting the large pitcher of beer sitting in the middle of the table.

The two men were surprisingly cordial to each other after the aftermath of their relationships with Sam. Flack and Sam's first year of marriage and flown over like a breeze and to Mia's surprise, the second year was going the same way. Hawkes had accepted Flack's olive branch when the other man had invited him out along with her.

The truth was they all needed to wind down after the past few cases. There had been a lot going on over the past few weeks, and Mia's break up with Goren was the excuse for them to hit the bar. Danny had tagged along to catch up with Flack and shoot some pool. Mia found herself sliding in next to Cory. "Hey," she greeted the red-head, who was looking every inch the FBI agent.

Cory shot her a smile. "Hey," she returned as Hawkes waved to the waitress, who was bringing a tray with shots on it. "We're starting with a tequila shot and then switching to beer, since I know y'all don't want to get drunk."

gSounds like a plan," Mia agreed as Hawkes set a shot glass in front of her. "What are we toasting to?"

gHow about friends?" Sam chimed in.

The group looked at each other and nodded as they picked up the glasses. Before they could drink the shot, a phone began to ring. Sighing, the group looked at their phones en masse before Hawkes cleared his throat. "That would be me. Looks like they need me back at the morgue," he said with regret lacing his voice.

Cory shot him a smile. "Work first. Call me when you get off, if it's not too late. I'm due in early tomorrow."

"Okay," Hawkes said softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

Cory watched as he walked away before quickly tossing back both her and Hawkes' shot of tequila.

"You okay, Cory?" Danny questioned from across the table.

"Fine. Just peachy," Cory shot back drolly.

Danny raised his hands and looked at Flack. "How about we go shoot a game of pool? Give the women some alone time?"

"Sure," Flack agreed as he filled both of their glasses and stood.

Mia watched in admiration as they guys left them alone. "One look and you can get him to leave. Can you teach me how to do that?" she said in wonder.

Cory laughed. "Danny's the brother that I never had. It's always been like that. He just gets me and he knows that what I'm going to talk about will make Flack uncomfortable." She shifted her gaze to Sam. "Sheldon told me that you and him dated before you married Flack."

Sam nodded, confusion evident on her face. "Yeah, and?"

Cory bit her lip. "How was he with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"God, I am so not asking this right, but without asking for intimate details, how was he with you? On a personal level?"

Sam looked at her, pursing her lips in thought. "Very passionate."

"Crap. I thought as much so. Damn it," Cory muttered as she took a swig of beer. "So it's only me that he treats like spun glass."

Sam cocked her head slightly. "Look Cory. I don't know you that well, but Sheldon wouldn't treat someone like that without good reason," she said calmly.

Cory winced. "I know the reason, I just don't know how to overcome it. Damn, I can't even get my boyfriend to friggin' kiss me. How sad is that?"

Both Mia and Sam giggled at that. "On that note," Mia said. "To the men in our life that confuse the shit outta us."

"I'll drink to that!" Cory said as she raised her glass, clinking it together with Sam and Mia's.

"My advice on Sheldon it just to take control. Why wait for him to kiss you? Why not just kiss him?" Sam said.

"I'll consider it. Now, how about the real reason we're all here?" Cory redirected the conversation.

"I got dumped," Mia said, picking up the pitcher and filling her glass almost top the brim. "So Sam here decided that we all needed to help me drown my sorrows."

"Did he at least say why?" Cory questioned, taking a sip of her beer.

"Hm... There were numerous reasons." Mia shrugged. "I think the real one was more to do with some blond chic we bumped into one night. She seemed to know Bobby real well."

Mia raised her eyebrows suggestively. Sam pulled a face as Cory and her caught the gist of the double meaning.

"Wow," Cory said finally, thinking back to his concern over the incident with DJ Pratt. "I thought Goren was supposed to be one of the good guys."

"Naw, it's me. I didn't understand. I was too young. All the usual spiel," Mia said taking a gulp of beer, before shaking her head. "I am just absolutely kicking myself for not getting out of this situation earlier. I mean he was cancelling all the time but last night was just..."

Mia let out a groan of fury. There weren't words to describe the embarrassment that plagued her. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"He stood her up last night," Sam murmured to Cory quietly.

Cory's glass came to slam on the table indignant.

"That bastard," she uttered on Mia's behalf. "That absolute bastard."

Sam nodded her agreement. "Hence the drinking," she said, reaching over and pouring more beer into Mia's glass.

"I am so stupid," Mia submitted, taking a large sip from the glass.

"No, you're not stupid," Cory said, both hands wrapped around her first beer still. "You deserve better than that. I still can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe the fact he could look me in the eye and spin the 'it's over' shit after dragging me along for this long. I still can't believe that I let him," Mia whined.

"You wanted something more from him," Cory said patting her hand lightly. "You were being a grown up and trying to make it work."

"Being a grown up sucks," Mia responded, draining her glass and setting it back on the table.

Cory watched her friend with a deep sigh. Mia needed someone to rant to and she was glad that she could be here for the other woman.

* * *

Cory sighed as she looked at her watch. _So much for an early night_, she thought as she realized it was well after one a.m. Sam and Flack had left a few hours ago, with complaints that they needed to pick up Teagan from Flack's parents. She had stuck around because she knew that it would not be wise to leave Danny and Mia on their own together, since the other woman was sporting a bruised heart. Danny had left an hour previously, after extracting a promise from her that she would make sure the woman got home safely.

She turned to Mia, to ask her if she was ready to go when her phone rang. "Hey Sheldon," she

"Hey. _Were you asleep?"_ Hawkes asked.

"Nope. We're still at the bar. Just about to leave."

"I'm just leaving. If you want, I'll come pick you up, so you don't have to take the subway this late."

Cory smiled. "You are so sweet, Shel. I'd love that."

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there."

Cory murmured her good-bye before turning towards a smirking Mia. "What?" she asked the slightly inebriated woman.

"Cory and Hawkes, sitting in a tree. S E X X I N G," Mia said in a sing-song voice.

"Mia!" Cory exclaimed as she felt heat infuse her cheeks. "That is so not funny."

"It's not meant to be funny. It's meant to be dirty and passionate. Hmmmm, I bet Hawkes is dirty. The nice ones always are," Mia mused, waggling her eyebrows. "If you get my drift."

Cory raised an eyebrow in response. "Mia, your "drift" is as obvious as eighteen-wheeler."

"Baum chick baum baum," Mia responded giggling.

Cory just shook her head. "God, grant me patience," she muttered. "You wanna catch a ride back with us, since we live fairly close together?"

Mia ignored her attempt to change the conversation. "He's a good looking man. And you're a hot blooded woman. You do the math! You should tap that, Cory. You should so tap that. Just go home and go for it." Mia paused, rooting around in her purse before extracting a condom. "You'll need one of these," she whispered as she placed the condom in Cory's hand.

"Mia!" Cory ground out, trying to keep her voice level. "You wanna a ride home with us or not? If not, I'm putting you in the cab myself."

Mia shook her head passionately. "Naw. I'm not going to cock block you, Cory. But…If I was gay, I would totally do you."

Cory tried not to burst out laughing as she rubbed her hands over her face. "How in the hell does Danny put up with you? I'm going to go tab us out, Mia," she sputtered before rushing from the table. While at the bar, she saw Hawkes walk in and despite her better efforts, her cheeks flushed once again.

Thankfully, the bartender handed her both receipts quickly and as she got back to the table she heard Mia address him. "We've been talking about you and your manhood," she whispered in conspiracy.

Hawkes turned to Cory, a look of horror on her face. Cory mouthed _she's drunk_ before handing him the condom. "She thinks we need this."

Hawkes just smirked as Cory handed Mia her receipt. After the red-head was done signing, he stood. "Come on, Mia. I'll take you home."

Mia shook her head. "Nope. I'm not going to cock block you Sheldon. I'll take the subway."

"Hell, no. You will do no such thing!" Cory admonished.

Mia continued to shake her head stubbornly. "Fine. I'll take a cab them. You two need some alone time," she said smirking.

Cory and Hawkes shared a look before they both shook there head. "Come on, Little Miss Drunk. We're taking you home. End of discussion," Cory said, her voice taking on a steely tone.

Mia leaned over to Cory. "I promise I'll take a cab, but please, let me do this for you. You deserve a good man and I've heard stories from Sam. You need this as much as he does."

Cory sighed, knowing that Mia's heart was in the right place. "Fine. I'll put you in the cab myself," she acquiesced before turning to grab her purse.

Mia smiled as she began to walk towards the door, Cory and Hawkes close behind her. The girls waited patiently as Hawkes hailed a cab and put Mia in the cab as Cory leaned in to give the driver Mia's address.

"Please wait until she's inside before you leave," Cory told him. The driver nodded his agreement before pulling out into the traffic. "I feel bad for letting her get drunk," she said quietly as they moved towards Hawkes' car.

"Hey!" a voice behind them yelled as both turned to see the bartender walking towards them. "You forgot your keys."

Cory furrowed her brow, knowing that her keys were safely in her purse and then it dawned on her. "Shit, those are Mia's."

Hawkes just chuckled. "I guess we're seeing her home after all," he said as he accepted the keys from the bartender.

* * *

_**Good morning guys. I always think of the CSI Girls when I hear the song I used for this chapter.**_

_**I thought I'd post a chapter because you guys really deserve it for all of your reviews. I tried to promise myself I wouldn't write until I had finished my MDP work for this week, (I am off and still doing work, which sucks) but that didn't happen. I am now 11 chapters ahead and thought I would share the love!**_

_**I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter, it was co-written with Sparkycsi and I think she needs a big round of applause as a thank you!**_

_**To the review replies:**_

_Dreamer: I creep myself out writing his chapters. It's all coming to ahead!_

_Rena: I worry for her to even though I know what's going to happen. Don't worry there are some happy moments coming up! (Well... Sort of happy) Your chars become your people a little bit, you worry how their going to handle what you have planned for them._

_Jen: Noone like this chapter because it was so creepy but it had to be done to show the direction it's going in. Jesus if he hurts her they'll all come down on him. I can't wait to see that happens myself. Literally I have just written them together, you'll have to wait and see what happens. I didn't expect it so soon. I was on the train and thought what if..._

_Sparky: I can never imagine Lydia with anyone but Derek!_

_Sam: It goes back to reality. Alex kind of steps into the story and steps back out again. I already know where it's going and I am looking forward to the challenge it presents. _

_Cait: Nice to meet you. Not yet but have a little patience and they get it back together with a bit of a bang._

_Crime: OMG I was the same way, my bro cam in while I was writing and he was like "why are you pulling that face?" Me: Huh? "You look disgusted" I was just like "you really do not wanna know." I had to get Sparky to read over it and tell me whether I was going too far or not! It only gets worse._

_KJL: lol I think that Yay was half hearted. He's in it on and off for the next ten chapters. Need to show the creepiness at some point. _

_Jo: I read your reviews at 3am on my blackberry and woke up this morning thinking I had dreamt them. See you completely understand why Mia is at the bar in this chapter. She catches a break in chapter 112 so you have that to look forward to, although there's a lot of stirrings before then. Lol it's been a year in CSI time, not in our time. I tried to jog the time long by adding it's been such a number of months since certain events. He does want her back but she's in this place where she wants to be with him be cause she wants to, not because she's hurting because that's not very nice to Danny. She locks the doors but the problem is the guy has a key because he's the doorman! She thinks he is her security so doesn't bother putting the chain lock on. You'll have to wait and see what happens!_


	102. Chapter 102: Bad Romance

Chapter One Hundred and Two

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance_

_Lady Gaga – Bad Romance_

Mia stumbled into her building, still giggling over her machinations with Cory and Hawkes. She waved to Alex, who was sitting behind his desk. She leaned back in the elevator and hummed to herself as it rose.

When she walked into her hall, her hand was already in her purse, searching for her keys. After a moment of standing in front of her door and not finding the keys, she gave up and upended the purse on the floor. "Damn. Where the hell are my keys?" she asked as she spread everything out and then patted herself down, in case she had put them in her pockets.

As the realisation set in that she had lost her keys, she scooped everything back into her purse and headed back for the elevator to see if Alex would let her in. Her head was still buzzing from the massive amount of alcohol that she had consumed, when she landed back on the ground floor and walked up to the desk. "Hey Alex. Can you let me into my apartment? I seem to have misplaced my keys."

Alex studied the drunk woman, his mind whirling with the possibilities. He smiled at her and leaned over to grab a key before locking up the cabinet where they were stored. "Sure, let me make sure that I've got everything set up for being away and I'll take you up there."

Mia shot him a wide smile. "You're a life saver, Alex," she said as her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Cory! You found my keys. Thank god." Mia turned away and lowered her voice a bit.

Alex furrowed his brow. Who the hell is Cory? Why is he calling my Mia at this time of morning? He focused back in on her conversation, just to hear her say that she would see him in a few moments. "So," he tried to say pleasantly. "Found your keys?"

"Yeah. I stupidly left them at the bar, so my friend Cory is going to bring them by. You mind if I wait here?"

Yes, Alex thought but managed to keep his face blank. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Cory sighed with relief as they pulled into a parking spot by Mia's building. "I'm just glad she was coherent enough to know that I was bringing her the keys," she told Hawkes as he held the door open for her. "I was half expecting to find her passed out in front of her door."

Hawked chuckled. "She's been part of the party scene, Cory. She can handle herself."

"I know. Sorry, it's that mother instinct that I have that goes off every once and a while. Believe it or not, I at least know a little of what she's gone through. It's hard growing up with money. You don't know if people like you for your bank account or for you. I was lucky. I had parents that never indicated that we had money until I graduated high school. I knew that we weren't poor, but when I found out how much my parents were worth, I was overwhelmed." They arrived at the building door and Hawkes graciously opened it.

Cory walked into the building, automatically comparing it to her own. Huh, less overt security. One person at a desk, and no sign of cameras. Either they are hidden really well, or this building lacks the security I would tolerate. Of course, I'm rather picky when it comes to my security. She made this observation before she heard a loud squeal.

As the couple entered, Alex immediately glanced in the direction of the door from his position behind Mia where he was sniffing her fruity shampoo and getting the occasional glimpse of her cleavage. He stood when he watched an auburn haired woman walk in with a black man. He noticed how the woman checked the room and that confused him. On guard, he stood and almost jumped as Mia screamed out, "Cory!"

He shifted his gaze to the black man. This is the man that Mia was with? Since when did she date men like that?

"Hey, Mia. Forget something?" the woman drawled as Mia captured her in a hug.

"I feel so stupid that I had to drag you and Sheldon down here because I lost my keys," Mia gushed apologetically.

Cory glanced at the doorman, noticing the sneer and possessiveness on his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me," she asked lightly.

Mia grinned and pulled back. "Cory and Sheldon, I'd like to introduce you to the best doorman in Manhattan, Alex. He's really a lifesaver. Alex, this is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, one of my colleagues and his girlfriend, Special Agent Corrine Reid."

"Nice to meet you," Alex muttered, feeling foolish for thinking that Mia would lower herself, even if he was a doctor. The cop, he gazed at appreciatively, although from her stance he knew that she would be a tough nut to crack.

"Likewise," Cory responded automatically with a nod of her head. "Mia, let's get you into your apartment," she said as she began to steer the woman back to the elevator, chills going up her spine.

Sheldon followed them, but couldn't help by notice that Cory looked a bit disturbed. "You alright, Cory?" he asked her lowly.

"Later," she muttered back as the doors opened.

They got Mia into the apartment and it was clear that the woman was about to pass out on her feet, so Cory got her into the bedroom. Once she was sure that the woman had passed out on the bed, she walked back into the living room, her earlier unease still prickling at her skin.

"So what's wrong?" Hawkes asked.

"Honestly, it's just a feeling. I don't want to leave her alone tonight, Sheldon. Call it a spidey sense or something, but I just feel like something bad is going to happen." She shivered. "I can crash on the couch. Why don't you go home?"

Hawkes shook his head. "No. I'll stay here. You crash in her spare room and I'll take the couch. I'll see you home like a proper gentleman."

Cory smiled as she gave him a hug. "You really are a sweetheart, Sheldon. I appreciate that more than you know, but…" she trailed off with a smile.

"But what?"

"You are far too patient," Cory said as she pulled his head towards her own, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. They drew apart only when the need for oxygen became too great. "I've been wanting you to do that for ages. Don't be afraid Shel. I'm not glass; I will not break." With that parting shot she made her way back to the hallway, leaving Hawkes looking stunned behind her.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thought I'd throw you guys a new chapter. This chapter was written by Sparkycsi, all credit goes to her! **_

_Sam: Drunk Mia is hilarious! It's the first time we've been able to write a fun drunk chapter. Cory is taking it slow._

_Crime: It's already been brought up of why she's being treated like that. Basically her fiancée was killed by a gang member who was obsessed with Cory, she found him tortured and murdered and had to be institutionalized. She'd not dated since._

_Jen: lol I love them all. I can't wait until you read the chapter I have just written!_

_Rena: Go or it, seriously it will be fine! Your words still make me smile._

_KJL: The whole thing made me laugh!_

_Dreamer: It is totally a Mia thing. We needed a little more of Alex, or rather I needed someone to see Alex's behaviour towards Mia. Me and Sparky had fun writing the scene._

_Sparky:__ Mia and Cory do have that. You should see the scene I am writing between them now._

_Maddy: Yo, I hope you have a wonderful vacation. I love the creepy chapters as well with all the others. Thank you for your kind words!_


	103. Chapter 103: Thank You

Chapter One Hundred and Three

_And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
And oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life._

_Dido – Thank You_

The most delicious scent assaulted Taylor's nostrils as she managed to twist her key in the lock at the same time as nudging the door with her hip. Her hands were full of carrier bags and boxes that she'd collected through the duration of her shopping trip.

At the very least it had been productive, and she thought back to the lingerie shop, somewhat hilarious. Who knew that shopping with two ghosts could be so much fun?

In all fairness though, she'd forgotten the two of them were dead because she was so comfortable in their company. She was happier that her best friend Maddy was there to help her out with the stuff she never dreamed that she herself would be doing. She couldn't have imagined that she would be planning her own wedding. Taylor had never seen herself as the type of person to settle down, she was always too scatty or too stubborn for someone to consider being with her long term. Numerous boyfriends had come and gone over the years, until Aiden had come along. As it was, it turned out it hadn't been a boyfriend that she needed after all.

"Dinner's nearly ready." Aiden said as she entered the living room, drying her hands on a dish cloth.

She dropped the dish cloth onto the couch, before stepping forward and grabbing several of the boxes out of her hands as they started to slip.

"Thanks." Taylor smiled against the other woman's mouth as Aiden planted a feather light kiss upon her lips.

"No problem." Aiden said, her sultry grin causing a flush to spread through Taylor's body.

"The things you do to me." Taylor groaned, as she kicked the door shut behind her.

Aiden winked as she set the parcels down on the coffee table. Taylor followed suit, dumping her bags on the couch. Aiden reached out to peer into the black and pink lingerie bag. Taylor slapped her hand lightly, before wagging her finger.

"Not until the wedding night." she told her.

Aiden pouted as Taylor took the bag and set it down along side the couch. Taylor rolled her eyes in response. Aiden's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, her chest against Taylor's back. Taylor inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of Aiden's cherry blossom body lotion, her body fit perfectly against Taylor's giving her a sense of security that she had never known. It had never been this way with anyone else, and there was no doubt in her mind that this marriage was anything other than fate.

"I have some good news." Aiden purred, her chin coming to rest on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor inclined her head towards Aiden, their faces were inches apart. Taylor's gaze strayed down to Aiden's plump lips, she felt her heart rate begin to accelerate as she forced her eyes up to meet Aiden's.

"Dinner first and then maybe the two of us should take a shower." Aiden murmured, using her forefinger to trace the outline of Taylor's lower lip.

Taylor felt her body tighten at the thought of Aiden's clever fingers stroking lower areas of her anatomy.

"I don't think I can wait that long." Taylor breathed as Aiden's lips descended on the curve of her throat.

"An opening came up in that place up in Cape Cod where we originally wanted to get married." Aiden said huskily against the other woman's skin.

Taylor swirled suddenly around to face Aiden. Her smile was infectious. Her eyes were shining with excitement as she clasped Aiden's hands in her own. Cape Cod was where they had wanted to get married in the first place. They had discovered a wonderful manor with an exquisite garden in which to conduct the ceremony.

Unfortunately, the waiting list had spanned over more than a year, which had disappointed the two of them, but they had adapted quickly to the fact and had still been researching possible venues before it had come back up again. It was unfortunate that they couldn't marry in the state of New York, but they were happy that their marriage would be recognized within their home state. They hoped at some point that the law would change it's stance on gay marriage, but right now they would be happy to get out of the city, at least for a little while.

"Really?" Taylor erupted happily. "When?"

Aiden pursed her lips together, trying to predict Taylor's reaction to the other news.

"It's soon." she warned. "A month, the twenty second of August."

Taylor bounced on the spot, unable to control the excitement that was rushing through her body. Realistically she knew that a month was barely enough time to pull a wedding together, but she knew with the right help she could do it, and the truth was she didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. She loved Aiden, for the moment the other woman had slipped that ring upon her finger she had been desperate to become wife and wife.

"The sooner the better." Taylor responded, throwing her arms around Aiden's neck and hugging her tightly.

"You mean that?" Aiden asked, drawing back and searching Taylor's eyes with her own ebony gaze.

"Aiden, I love you. I want you as my wife." Taylor said forcefully, her forehead resting against Aiden's.

"I love you ya know?" Aiden uttered as Taylor's hands traced the outline of her body through her clothes.

"We're getting married in a month." Taylor couldn't help but laugh as Aiden cradled her face between her own gentle hands.

Aiden's lips enclosed over Taylor's and suddenly the two of them were drowning in the intoxication the each woman provided for one another. Aiden's fingers were running through Taylor's hair as Taylor yanked her against her body. Her teeth grazed Aiden's lower lip causing the other woman to moan into her mouth from the unspoken promises transmitted between them. Taylor's palms were already running along the curve of Aiden's spine underneath the material of her white tank top. The two of them broke apart, panting as the oven timer chimed through the air insistently.

"I learned my lesson after last time." Aiden informed her, her hands coming to rest lightly on Taylor's shoulders as her stomach growled.

"As much as I want to make dirty, passionate love to you right here on the living room floor, I am pretty hungry." Taylor admitted.

Aiden took her hand, entwining her fingers between Taylor's before guiding her into the kitchen. Taylor drew to a halt in the door way, her mouth open in awe at the display in front of her.

White tea light candles decorated every surface of the dining area, illuminating the room in romantic over tones. A vase of red roses was perched near the centre of the dining table, they were Taylor's favourite flower and they were all in stunning full bloom. The table was laid out with a lace antique table cloth that Taylor realized had been the one passed down by Aiden's mother onto Aiden as well as the white china and silver that had been set on top of it.

Taylor found herself suddenly speechless, a lump in her throat was forming and she struggled to swallow it down as her eyes pricked. Aiden was practically anal about these items being locked away and protected for any future generations that may happen upon the family, the fact they were laid out showed Taylor just how much she and their marriage meant to the other woman.

"I wanted to do something special." Aiden said tentatively, moving over to the oven and grabbing the oven mittens from the kitchen work surface.

"This..." Taylor whispered. "This is perfect."

"This is what you deserve Taylor, you deserve the best of everything." Aiden told her from across the room, her eyes taking in the sight of her lover and her surprise.

Aiden needed Taylor to understand that this wasn't simply another step in their relationship, this was everything she needed and more. Taylor was her oxygen, the thing that helped her get up in the morning and grow as a person. She had been stunted and bitter before she had met the other woman, and now she felt complete. There wasn't any feeling that matched the ecstasy she felt when they made love, the contentment in her heart when Taylor laughed out loud, the security when the other woman held her after a horrendous shift at work. Taylor was the missing piece in her life, the other half of her soul and she could never find the words to tell her just how much she really meant to her, so instead she tried to show it with everything that she did.

"Sit down." Aiden urged, using one hand to turn the oven off before she opened the door to take out the lasagne.

Taylor did as she was told mutely. She was still overwhelmed by the gesture in front of her. She knew how much all of this stuff meant to Aiden. It was the only legacy of her parents she had left her after the car accident that had claimed them when she was eighteen years old. To do this... Taylor's emotions welled up in her chest again.

"You are wonderful." Taylor choked as Aiden set the plate of lasagne down in front of her before taking her seat a little way across the table.

Aiden's ebony eyes captured Taylor's gaze for a single moment. Taylor could see everything in them, the depth of her emotions. The love that shined out of them warmed Taylor's heart and turned her insides to Jello. There was no doubt in her mind that she was meant to spent the rest of her life with this woman and she was determined to spend the rest of her life proving that.

* * *

"That was some good work you did there O'Malley." Maddy complimented as the two of them watched Taylor and Aiden sit down to dinner.

Aiden, had already passed all of Maddy's tests with flying colours. She knew that Aiden would make her living best friend happier than she could have imagined.

Patrick shrugged his large, well muscled shoulders. Maddy could barely retain the sigh as her eyes lingered over his firm physique. The man really was a work of art.

"It was nothing really." he said modestly, his Irish lilt sending heat rushing through Maddy's body. "I just moved around the bookings until one became available. I thought a month was enough time to plan what they need to."

Maddy crossed her arms over her chest, her platinum blond hair bouncing as she nodded her agreement.

"Taylor's pretty good at organisation when she needs to be." she said turning her back on the man as she peered around the door.

"I owe her. She's done a lot for me." Patrick rumbled, Maddy closed her eyes feeling his presence linger behind her.

His warm hands came to rest upon her shoulders with a tenderness she had never been privy to when she was alive. Despite his size he was gentle and light with his touches, everything he did was careful and cautious. She had told him of her death at the hands of her abusive ex and even after death she still flinched even though nothing could hurt her in that way any more.

"I think she's going to be happy." Maddy said, allowing Patrick to turn her gently to face him.

She looked up into his soulful hazel eyes as his large hands cradled her face. His thumbs smoothed over the apples of her cheeks with the deepest care.

"I think you are too." he told her openly.

"You give yourself way too much credit." Maddy responded rolling her eyes.

"Hm." Patrick mumbled before his lips pressed against hers with the lightest of kisses.

Maddy rose herself up on tiptoes to deepen the kiss as a loud chiming sound cut through the air. She drew back her lips slightly swollen as she placed her heels upon the floor.

"That's me." she murmured, her long fingers playing over the contours of Patrick's chest.

"Go." he uttered, his hands rubbing up and down her arms through her clothing. "I need to get back to Lola."

She broke away reluctantly. Patrick's fingertips trailed down her arms leaving goosebumps until he clasped her hands in his.

"I'll drop by later to see the both of you." she told him with a knowing smile.

"Lola and I would like that." he said graciously, letting go of her hands.

Maddy took a step back, and closed her eyes as body began to shimmer and fade. In a second she was gone leaving Patrick all alone in the middle of the living room.

"I guess that's my cue." he murmured, before clasping both of his hands in front of him and fading out himself.

* * *

_**Let me start out by saying I had no plan for the ghosts at the end. I knew Maddy was going to be involved because she was Taylor's best friend. I also thought it maybe cool for Patrick to have another ghost to mess around with however the chars had their own ideas. **_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing and Axellia for lending me the chars. Aiden's life wouldn't be as complete without Taylor.**_

_Sam: She's defo more observant. Mia's in her comfort zone so nothing is amiss in her head. It's sickening but over 70 percent of women know their attackers. I love a little Hawkes love._

_Jen: She's the type of woman that takes care of her friends. You'll get to see her and Alex get into at some point._

_KJL: That is more like it!_

_Crime: lmao Mia is pouting._

_Sparky: We both know their going to have a clash and I myself can not wait for it!_

_Dreamer: Alex is a bit of a racist. He hates Hawkes because he hates the idea with Mia being with anyone. Especially someone he deems below him. At some point her luck might run out..._

_Rena: Hawkes needed some love and Alex needs to be smacked. Or preferably locked up._


	104. Chapter 104: Run Silent, Run Deep

Chapter One Hundred and Four

_But my feelings for you,_

_They still show_

_I keep building up walls around my heart_

_Then I see you and it all falls apart_

_The Saturdays – Issues_

It was late when the call came in. Mia's hand shot out of the sheets, groping for the cell phone she had placed on the nightstand less than eight hours ago. The past week had been a blur of cases and business. With now only three weeks to go until Taylor and Aiden's wedding, the members of the NYPD Crime Lab were doing their best to get their affairs in order and to check off the boxes on the extensive list the couple had put together of stuff that still needed to get done.

Mia snatched up the phone, flipping it open before rolling onto her back and muttering her surname into the mouth piece.

The words were coming, rolling in her mind and turning into instructions. Mia was already tossing the covers away from her body and flicking on her lamp. She wondered if there was enough time for a shower or at the very least a cup of coffee as she perched on the edge of her bed, her hands rubbing over her face.

The time was running away from her lately and there was still so much to do. She rose to her feet wearing matching 'Grumpy but Gorgeous' tank top and short pyjamas that Sam had bought her for her birthday.

The weather was warm outside for July, the sun had barely gone down from the night before she was up again it seemed. She stretched out, grabbing the hair tie from the night stand and yanked her hair back into a messy bun. Her curls were unruly upon first awakening, and last time she had worn a black hat to a crime scene Flack had spent the whole entire time making jokes about it.

She sighed turning to face her bedroom door and froze for a second. It was open, not wide open or anything like that but it was ajar. She couldn't sleep with her door ajar hence why she always made sure it was shut before she went to sleep. She pursed her lips together forcing herself to exhale deeply. Clearly she had been more exhausted last night than she remembered.

The stress is causing you to crack up girl, she told herself reaching to slip her service pistol out of the top drawer of her night stand. She kept it there in case of an emergency, so it was accessible and easy to get to. She was thankful she'd never had to use it in her own home.

Still the incident with Aiden and DJ Pratt had taught her that it paid to be at least a little paranoid. It creeped her out, the idea of someone being in her room while she was a sleep, touching and doing God knows what to her things. She shuddered as she approached the bedroom door, gun clasped in both hands. Flashes of crime scenes crossed her mind, ones that tormented her sleep in the darkest of nights.

"Stop it." she muttered to herself as she swung into the kitchen, half expecting to see it occupied.

The sweep of her apartment didn't take long and she had to admit it made her feel ridiculous that she had even done it. Mia set her service pistol back down on the night stand. She would be glad to get away for a couple of days at the rate she was going at the moment. Although she was working through her issues methodically at the moment she couldn't bring herself to face the real issue that had been clouding her mind recently.

Danny Messer was going to be the death of her.

At night she lay awake, staring at the ceiling, imagining him lying there beside her. Sometimes his hands smoothed over her body, touching, tasting and teasing places in the exploratory way that only he knew how.

Others... he was just simply there, living and breathing next to her as she wavered half in and out of a seemingly dreamless sleep. She remembered the caress of his fine stubble across her cheek, the way his dirty blond hair flopped over his eyes as he slept. The serenity that filled her when she placed her head upon his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

There was no doubt in her mind that her feelings were still there, just as they always had been bubbling below the surface. Bobby had made her forget at least for a little while, but that night of the break up had stirred everything back up again.

Even the simplest of touches whilst working came to mean something between the two of them. She held his gaze a moment too long, his smile upon seeing her was a little too bright and his hand on her back made her want to hold onto him as if he were her own.

She remembered his words from that night. Him telling her he was ready. The question that remained between them was the one she could barely answer. Was she ready?

Mia knew how much of him had been hurting after their baby had died. She knew how much willpower it had taken him to walk away from what was quickly coming destructive. It would have destroyed them both to stay in that relationship. Danny had been the one to do the hardest part.

Things were different now. The two of them had grown up, matured even. Her relationship with Goren had taught her things that she would never have experienced otherwise. She didn't regret the path she had taken to get to this place; she just wished she knew what to do.

She wasn't ready at the moment, although deep within her heart she really wished she was. Goren had left her hurting just a little, she knew if she fell into Danny right now the two of them would get burned all over again. It was unfair to return to him because she was lonely. She wanted to do it on her own terms, to move forward because the two of them wanted it, because they could make one another happy.

Mia sighed, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She had a Crime Scene to attend.

* * *

The parking garage was awash with activity upon Mia's arrival. The radio was crackling as she held up the crime scene tape and ducked underneath. Mac was already there, crouched by the driver's side door, his flashlight flashing its beam into the confines of the car. The back window was covered with a splatter of brain matter and blood. She could taste the copper in the air as the stench pierced her nostrils. She swallowed hard before forcing herself to take a step forward.

It was the brain matter that was bothering her, the grey that was streaked down the glass. She didn't want to think about that stuff being in her own head, let alone outside anyone else's. Mia set her kit down next to the front tire of the car before leaning in next to Mac and following the line of her gaze.

"That is not pretty." she remarked, watching as he leaned inside he car and removed the finger of the dead man from the shotgun that rested on his chest.

The interior of the car was worse than she had imagined, she had seen a handful of gun related suicides but none in this closer quarters. Blood had poured from the gaping head wound in the centre of the man's forehead. She glanced up at the ceiling at the car, and grimaced, wishing she hadn't.

"Blood spatter on the back of the hand, blood on the palm." Mac stated as his latex covered hand picked up the gun gently and removed it from the car.

Mia was already holding out the plastic evidence bag as wide as she possibly could, watching as Mac popped the shotgun open and dispelled the cartridge casings.

"Read the I.D in the vic's wallet." Flack announced as he strode up towards the two of them. "His name is Salvadore Zabo, he was a construction worker in Pelham Bay."

"Twelve gauge shot gun, twelve inch buck shot, looks like he did it to himself." Mac agreed with Mia's earlier statement.

"The vic mentioned that the kid may have been kidnapped from the Bronx and taken to Jersey." Mac informed Flack as Mia sealed the bag with the red crime scene tape.

She was curious about this case, Mac had filled her in over speaker phone on the way. The illusive phone call to his office in the middle of the night, leading to another crime. The suicide that followed. There was a mystery here, something more to sink her teeth into than the crime scenes that usually came her way.

"If there's any truth to that we're gonna be working with Jersey CSI's." Mac warned her, his expression troubled.

"Are we going?" Mia asked gesturing between the two of them.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest watching as she set the gun down into the evidence box she had started putting things into.

"As soon as Sam and Stella get here, we're handing the scene over to them." Mac confirmed.

"And then a trip to East Rutherford?" Mia questioned, stripping off her bloody gloves as Mac responded.

"Yeah." Mac agreed. "The two of us are going to the Giants Stadium."

* * *

_**Yo guys just quickly putting this chapter up before work. I have a week until my MDP presentation so probably won't be able to post much!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Sam: The ghosts ran that one themselves, and I wanted to show Aiden's feelings without going completely over the top._

_Crime: Lord know someone needs to be!_

_Jen: I am still trying to work out the details of the Alex smack down._

_Dreamer: LMAO Ironically that's what the chapter was going to be called!_

_KJL: I know what you mean and it was like he didn't even try to manipulate, it just happened._

_JO: I love Patrick! Yes well it gets worse!_


	105. Chapter 105: RSRD: Gifts

Chapter One Hundred and Five

_We stumble into our lives_

_Reach for a hand to hold_

_Any wonder, we need to find_

_A certain something, certain_

_Aqualung – Something To Believe In_

The gift was sitting on his desk, it was wrapped in sky blue satin like paper with a filmy silver ribbon wrapped around it. Danny could already smell the scent of her smokey perfume lingering in his office. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her slipping it onto his desk, although he wondered why and of course what it was. He could tell she hadn't wrapped it herself. Mia's wrapping skills left a lot to be desired, but it didn't matter it was really the thought that counted. Danny hung his jacket up on the back of his chair before picking up the little wrapped bundle. His hands smoothed over it, trying to use his skills to guess what it was.

A book, he guessed from the feel of the edges.

He dropped into his seat, pulling the parcel into his lap. His fingers pinched the ribbon, he tugged it free slowly until the bow came free before removing the ribbon completely and setting it upon his desk. He worked his fingertip underneath the paper, tearing it gently until the paper was open and he was staring down at the gift in his lap.

The Book of Best Man Speeches.

Danny found himself smirking as he turned the book over in his hands. He'd confided in Mia a few days ago while they were sharing lunch in the break room that he was having trouble writing his Best Man's speech for the wedding, she'd offered to help them out. Unfortunately, their shifts were clashing at the moment. Mia had been on call this week. He slipped his Blackberry out of his trouser pocket and used one hand to select Mia's number out of his phone book to text.

_Got your gift, should be helpful. Thanks._

Her response was almost instantaneous. He guessed she was on break or elsewhere in the lab.

_No prob, let me know how it goes :)_

_

* * *

_

Mia wiped the smile off her face before key locking her phone and sliding it into the pocket of her brown linen trousers. They were in the morgue and the morgue is not a happy place. If Mac saw her smiling, he'd know her mind wasn't entirely on the case. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her spine, getting her head back into the game as her blue eyes fixed on the body across from her.

She felt her expression change to one of disgust as Hawkes set what looked like a slab of meat onto a plate and carried it over to the microwave. The body of Salvador Zabo was missing a strip of flesh across his shoulders. Mia shuddered as Hawkes changed the settings before closing the door.

She crossed her arms over her chest as Hawkes and Mac leaned over, watching it go around and around in the microwave.

"It's disturbing how much the two of you are enjoying this." she remarked, pulling a face as the flesh sizzled and bubbled.

"All in the name of science." Hawkes said shooting her a reassuring smile before reaching out and pressing the stop button.

Hawkes was a kind man. He never made fun of her repugnance to the morgue. He always went out of his way to make her feel comfortable. After dropping Cory off at work the other morning, he had taken Mia out for coffee and a little heart to heart before their respective shifts started. She had found herself telling him about Danny and his declaration, something that she had been holding in this whole entire time. Any secrets she told Hawkes she knew he would take to the grave. Hawkes had beamed when she had spoken of that night on the rooftop and of her own feelings. She found herself pouring her heart out to him. If she was honest talking to someone else straightened things out in her own head and she came to understand the place in which she was standing right now.

She was more comfortable with herself and the situation when the two of them had left the bistro. It was interesting to have a male perspective on things especially when she was able to talk to someone who understood how sensitive the information was, and she was confident it was not going to be used as fodder for gossip.

The air stunk of cooked meat, as Hawkes opened the microwave allowing the steaming slab of flesh a reprieve from the heat. Mia swallowed hard before opening her mouth to breathe through it, although after watching Hawkes pick through the fatty substance with a pair of tweezers, she realized she could never eat pork again.

"Does this mean anything to the two of you?" Hawkes asked, shifting out of the way so that both Mia and Mac could get a glimpse of the skin.

"Shit." The word slipped out of Mia's mouth as her eyes came to rest upon the tattoo.

Tanglewood.

* * *

_**Hey guys, bad news my laptop broke. Thankfully I sent all my chapters to Sparkycsi for betaing so I have copies of them all. So I am not sure if I'll be able to post so often. Fingers crossed my brother manages to fix it for me! He has lent me his netbook for the time being.**_

_**I finish my management course on Wed after a day long assessment, so fingers crossed for passing!**_

_Sam: I think we needed to see Mia's side of things to understand what was going on in her head, since we all know Danny's feelings on the subject._

_Hope: I didn't think you were mad at all I just assumed you were busy. If I was Mia in this situation I would think I was going crazy, because really why would someone sneak into your apartment esp if it was someone your trusted. The idea of another key really hasn't crossed her mind in that respect. In the chapters I am writing now they have just made it to Cape Cod. Well the case makes the audience a little something that Danny's been thinking about for a while._

_Jen: It's mostly all Danny/Mia scenes. Or rather the lengths that their both willing to go for one another._

_KJL: Thank you for the tip but I really dislike that song. I like lots of others by her but not her first album. I've been listening to a lot of songs that Axellia's been sending me but I always love song ideas so feel free to keep sending. I think the two of them are less destructive now, their stronger people on their own now._


	106. Chapter 106: RSRD: Dance With The Devil

Chapter One Hundred and Six

_Hearing your name  
the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happenin'  
I'd see you in every thought I had  
and then  
my thoughts slowly found words attached to them_

_Linkin Park - Figure_

The construction site was just like any other that she had walked past many times on her way around the city, but it was this one that was making her palms sweat and her heart pound furiously in her chest. It had been a long time since she'd seen Sonny Sassoon, over a year at least. Sometimes the shifts blurred together, but she had never forgotten him. His words from the Paul Montanassi case still haunted her when she couldn't sleep at night as did the kid's sprawled out, beaten body. The fact Sonny gotten off had eaten at her for months, she knew it had pissed off Mac, too. The two of them had been unbearable to work with for the few weeks following that information.

Sam had managed to trace back the gun they had found in the pit along with the body in the Giants Stadium to a shipment stolen over a decade ago by Sonny Sassoon himself. The body still didn't have an I.D. yet, but Mac had muttered something about New York Weekly when she'd asked. That was more Aiden's speciality; her and Adam Ross, Sam's brother had been working with a new piece of facial reconstruction software as Mac and Mia had left the lab.

The smug smile upon Sonny's placid features made her blood boil inside her veins, leaving no room for the anxiety that had plagued her on the way here. She knew that this visit was productive. Mac was getting a feel for the situation, an informal chat he called it. Mia was glad he hadn't sent her to do this alone; there was something about Sonny that intimated Mia although she would never show it. Looking into his eyes she saw a deep, sordid emptiness. He was dead inside and people like that...

There simply was no remorse for actions. Therapists called them socio-paths, and who knew how many people Sonny killed in the name of his gang. Now Danny was back on his radar and she hated it. She hated not being able to talk to Danny; she hated this case and Sonny Sassoon for putting her in this position.

The guy knew things. He knew things about Danny and about her through Louie she assumed, but she didn't like it. It put her on edge. Standing close to Mac lessened the fear. He was relentless; he took care of his people. He had proven it to her in different ways over the past two years and she trusted him with her life, which was initially why she had decided to take this ride with him when he asked.

That and the fact she was determined to face her fears, the urge to run had died along with DJ Pratt the moment she'd killed him. She admitted it had changed her knowing that she could kill someone. The fact she'd made the decision in a matter of seconds had bothered her for weeks, the knowledge that she would do it again in an instant did not. These were her people and she would do what she could to protect them. Reason number two she was here. Danny was her person.

Just seeing that sickeningly smirk upon Sonny Sassoon's features made her want to him to give her an excuse to kill him too. Like Pratt, he would have more than deserved it. Mia shook off the feeling, exhaling through her mouth, the noise lifted from her in the form of a tiny sigh. Thinking like that was dangerous. It was how obsessions started, how people became vigilantes.

Mia had seen it herself in Aiden when she had begun stalking Pratt, she didn't want to become like that. Mia respected and understood the other woman's actions. Hell she even helped, but it was playing with fire and Sonny was a lot smarter than Pratt. She already knew she'd be wearing concrete boots at the bottom of the Hudson if she tried to do this anyway but by the book. It wasn't worth the risk...

She thought of Danny, lying there in the snow, his body twisted and broken, glasses broken. It left her mouth dry and her stomach rolling with nausea.

At least not yet.

The time that had passed had not been kind to Sonny Sassoon. He was still the same loud mouthed SOB they had met in the snow but the muscle he had boasted back then had sagged due to inactivity, and Mia was glad to see that his bushy dark hair line was receding. She took satisfaction in small things like that. He had a goatee now, carefully trimmed, he reminded her of a cartoon devil.

The gold chain was hanging around the neckline of his red tracksuit as he sipped his bottle of coke through a lime green straw. Perish the thought he would actually do any of the work, Mia thought observing him as he sat in a white plastic garden chair underneath a sun umbrella, while the work crew worked around him.

"Oh Detective Taylor and Little Ms. Auster, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he called out as he saw them approaching.

He sprang to his feet in an instant was striding towards them, his voice echoing around the site. He was still quick to move despite his weight gain, another sign she should not underestimate him. His jaunty smile was still pasted on his face as he cast his gaze her way.

"It's Detective Auster." she growled, coming to a halt at the same time as Mac did.

"I told you two the odds of me going away." he said, wagging his finger at the two of them. "Zero."

"Tell me about the stolen guns." Mac said, his eyes meeting Sassoon's without a flinch.

Sonny waved his hands feigning surprise at this request, before his expression become one of mock innocence.

"What stolen guns?"

"The ones NYPD found in your car fifteen years ago, in 1991," Mac responded never missing a beat.

Sonny raised a finger, as if in memory.

"Illegal possession of a firearm. Got tossed, so what?" he responded cockily.

Mia found herself grinding her teeth together at his arrogance. How had this man been allowed to make a mockery of the law time and time again? She simply didn't understand how he could get away with so much. It was so mind numbingly frustrating she wanted to scream.

"Turns out one of the guns missing from the lot you were arrested with was used in a murder up the Giants Stadium." Mac informed Sonny.

Mac showed no emotion, he didn't give Sonny anything to feed off. He was a seasoned veteran, an ex-Marine, he had experience with this. Mia tried to follow his example. If Sonny saw he was getting to her, then the needling would start and she could not objectively say she wouldn't react.

"What murder?" Sonny said, before stepping up to Mac and squaring up against him. "You mean the one where Carolina beat up the Giants twenty three to nothing, in that wild card game?"

Mac didn't move; he simply stared at Sonny stoically. Mia thought she saw his eyes narrow just the slightest bit before he took his own step forward, slow and decisive into Sonny's personal space.

"I know you had something to do with this." he told the other man. "You may walk on me once, but not twice. I'm in your life now Sonny, get used to it."

"I have to say..." Sonny said, his tone still as jovial as the moment the two Detectives had strode up to him. "I am not worried about this."

"You should be." Mac responded darkly.

Admittedly, that would have been enough to make Mia quiver in her boots if she was in Sonny's situation. However, Sonny just smirked before taking a step back, his gaze falling back onto her, standing there, arms crossed over her chest as she regarded him hostilely.

"Don't feel left out sweetheart. Me and you are going to be seeing each other real soon." Sonny said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"The next time you see me will be when we're slapping handcuffs on your wrists and taking you down to Central Booking." she retorted, letting the disgust mar her pretty features.

"We'll see who ends up wearing the cuffs." Sassoon sneered as Mia turned her back on him.

A low snarl, emitted from deep in her throat as her body tensed. She wanted to go back there and wipe that stupid smile of his face. She felt Mac's presence behind her; it filled her with relief to know that he was between her and Sonny.

"Easy." Mac prompted, his words barely above a whisper. "Keep your cool and keep walking."

"I don't like turning my back on him, it makes me think he's gonna stab something in it." she murmured as the two of them exited the construction sit through the gates they had come through.

"Don't let him get to you and don't let your guard down." Mac said as they rounded a corner.

"He worries me Mac." Mia admitted quietly, as she laid eyes on the SUV. "His threats... I get the feeling there's more to them."

Their walk slowed to halt as they reached the SUV, the keys already in Mac's hand as he hit the button to turn the alarm off.

"You need to hold onto that feeling." Mac told her. "The moment you drop your walls will be when he chooses to strike. You need to vigilant."

Mia nodded her response, her hand already on the door handle as Mac watched traffic so he could climb into the driver's side.

"I'm glad you said that." Mia informed him as they climbed into the car.

False reassurances wouldn't have helped her and she knew that, Mia was glad that Mac was as honest as he was. It was dangerous to underestimate Sonny Sassoon, and she could safely promise that it would be something that she wouldn't do twice.

* * *

_**I have no idea why I love re-reading this chapter but I do. I think I love the dynamic of the three chars and the way they respond to each other. Anyway I hope your all having a brilliant week and smiling where ever you are.**_

_**I am going to be trying to post regularly, but unfortunately my laptop died (as in hard drive everything is lost died) Thankfully as soon as I finish a chapter I send it on to Sparky, so I still have them in my mail box, but any future scenes I was working on are gone. (hell its prob going the better to rewrite them from scratch anyway) Also I was very lucky in the fact I was literally too busy to start a new chapter. Anyway I will continue to update but I am managing the shop for a fortnight so it may not be as often!**_

_Jen: I thought I needed to show more of the relationship between the two of them at the moment, and that's right where they are. This ep for me is more about their personal development and by the end you get to see how the land lays between them. _

_KJL: lol I'm not sure what album, I could be wrong. They are good separate,I wanted to show the lengths that Mia would go to for Danny, we know how he feels but this help shows how she feels._

_Crime: Of course Tanglewood is on the go my friend. I thought Hawkes would be that type of friend and honestly she needed someone to talk to about that._

_Cait: Glad I am keeping you entertained._

_Sam: She can be thoughtful when she wants. _


	107. Chapter 107: RSRD: Run Away

Chapter One Hundred and Seven

_Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright if there's nothing more to say.  
So I'm running away._

_Midnight Hour – Running Away_

Mia used her forefingers to rub her temples as she stood before the printer waiting for it to spit out it's latest DNA result. Her eyes burned from weariness. It had been a long few days with very little sleep. Even when she did sleep she saw Sonny Sassoon in her head, that smug grin still etched upon his features. She'd caught a few hours on the break room couch somewhere around two am this morning. Despite the fact that Mac had urged her to go home, the trust was she simply couldn't. This case had her by the throat and she wouldn't stop until it was over.

Hawkes had woken her at some time after six with a brown paper bag of croissants and the rich scent of coffee from the nearby Starbucks. He had sent her to the shower after she'd wolfed down breakfast. She'd felt better in clean clothes, ready and willing to work.

Hence the reason she was here going through the evidence they hadn't got a chance to touch between the meeting with Sonny and the chat they had had with Jack Manning.

Jack Manning had identified the picture that they had out in the New York Weekly's evening edition as his son Bobby. It had been painful watching the older man's turmoil. The guilt of his son's death weighed heavily on him, haunting his eyes when he spoke about Bobby's drug dealing activity. The older man had encouraged his son to make a quick buck in order to pay the bills while he was out of work.

Mia sighed stretching out the cramped muscles in her back as she the printer spluttered to life. She rolled her shoulders trying to loosen up the tension in her joints. The couch was not as comfortable as it looked.

She reached out and picked up the piece of paper. They were lucky that they had gotten a match this quick, usually it took hours. She'd been too wound up to wait. She was hoping this would be the piece of evidence they needed to put Sonny Sassoon at the very least at the scene.

Her eyes skimmed over the black print, catching the words "Match" and "Internal Reference Sample" her eyes lowered to the name. She felt the breath in her chest catch, as she read the name once more. She felt her hands trembling as she lowered the paper. Her fingers were moving on their own accord, slipping out the Blackberry from its holster on her belt and cupping it tightly in her hand. She shouldn't be doing this. She should take this straight to Mac.

The lab had a code of ethics, she knew that. She lived by it as they all did. But sometimes...sometimes there were some things that went beyond it. This was one of them.

She selected Danny's name out of her phone book and hit the menu selecting SMS.

_911. The Bridge overlooking the lab._

The content was too damaging to put over a text especially over workplace phones. If this information went sour and anyone else found out both her and Danny would be found out and she wouldn't be able to help him. She bit her bottom lip before her phone chimed its familiar message tone.

_5 mins. You ok?_

Mia hesitated, her fingers hovering over the buttons as she envisioned possible replies. There was nothing she could say, not over the phone. This had to be face to face, she clasped the paper to her chest.

_The Bridge. 5 mins._

It was all she could put without jeopardising them the both of them and the integrity of the lab. She removed her lab coat, hanging it up on the peg alongside the door.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway the lab. This early in the morning, not a lot of people were here. The standard workday started at nine and it had just gone quarter past seven. To be honest she hadn't expected Danny to be in the lab just yet, Tanglewood must be keeping him up at night as well. Although the two of them had agreed that they wouldn't interact until the case was over, this was too important to hide from him.

Danny was already waiting at the bridge when she got there. His elbows were resting on the safety railing as he leaned over and watched the members of the lab move around slowly. The shift change was soon and the night shift was getting ready to go home.

He was freshly showered and his clothes were different from the ones he had been wearing yesterday. He looked good, and she found herself being swept away as her eyes drunk him in. He turned his head towards her upon hearing footsteps on the empty bridge. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he straightened his spine, his hands open as if to greet her.

He was already in motion stepping towards her, his warm hands coming to rest lightly on her bare arms. They smoothed up and down, sending tremors through her body as she looked up into his clear blue eyes. They were inches apart, and she could feel it all starting to change once again, like the way it always did when she was with Danny. She longed to reach out and touch him, to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest, so she could tell him that everything would be okay.

She knew that wasn't true though, she had to be the one that held back because she wasn't sure quite yet. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to fall into him, to let him have all of her.

"The DNA from the cigarette." she said quietly, lifting the piece of paper up between them.

Danny took the paper from her hands perplexed. Mia watched, feeling the tearing in her chest as he rubbed his hand across his mouth. He was shocked, she could tell from the way his shoulders went rigid, and his fists clasped the sheet between his fingers.

"Have you told anybody about this?" he murmured, looking away from her.

His arms were crossed over his chest. She recognized the gesture, he was shutting her out. He was raising his walls and putting up his defences. She wrapped her own arms around herself, feeling sadness flush through her body.

"Only you." she whispered, barely hearing the words emit from her throat.

"You need to stay away from me." he told her sternly before he turned his gaze upon her.

She could see the clarity in his words, she understood that he meant it and why. He didn't want this touching her, this new shame that could damage him so badly. He didn't want it to taint her. He couldn't stand the possibility that she could get dragged into this, that it would affect her.

"Promise me, until this is sorted you will keep away from me." he said, his eyes boring into her.

Mia pursed her lips shut tightly, raising her eyes skyward. This wasn't fair. He needed someone, he would need someone to stand by him, to hold his hand and help but he wouldn't let her take that place.

"Mia." His voice was ragged and harsh as he called back her attention, the fire in his eyes was fierce and she knew that she had no choice but to do what he wanted.

"Okay." she was surprised by how small her own voice sounded.

Danny's shoulders sagged in relief. He expelled a breath she hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"I need to see Mac.." he told her.

His mind was already racing ahead, jumping the steps to protect the people in his life, puzzling over the possibilities of this cigarette, what it meant, how it had happened.

Good luck seemed so callous to say in a situation like this. She knew what procedure dictated, how this would look. Danny Messer was going to be a suspect and if they didn't prove otherwise...

That really didn't bear thinking about.

Mia ran her hands over her face, peering through her fingers at Danny's retreating back as he strode, full of purpose in the direction of Mac's office. She felt like he was committing Hara-kiri, she couldn't bare the thought of him taking the fall for this. She knew what they did to cops in prison and that thought left her quivering inside as the reality struck home. He could really go down for this.

She ran her fingers through her hair, there was one option. One that she really had hoped she wouldn't have to take. For Danny though she would do it.

* * *

_**Hi guys, I was surprised by the amount of reviews I got based on that one chapter, and it really made my day!**_

_History: I feel like you've read my chapter before I've posted!_

_Jen: The end of the ep is kind of where things start coming together._

_Cait: Your wish is my command_

_Sam: I think it was realistic that even tho all CSI's put on tough faces they do have some fear. I think with Sonny because he's beat the rap so many times it's realistic that they would be uneasy about him. I did want to scream when the hardrive died. My brother is fixing the laptop but everything is gone :(_

_Rena: I am glad that Mac was with her too. Mac emits security. You'll get to see the end of the ep soon!_

_Crime: I think that's true. I think Mia's a little more of a maverick if given the opportunity. She needs people to keep her on the straight and narrow._

_KJL: Thankies very much but I think CBS had a huge role to play in that._

_Dreamer: Thanks very much. It was hard to get the tension right because Mia started to get left out of the exchange but I managed to slip her back in._


	108. Chapter 108: RSRD: Building Bridges

Chapter One Hundred and Eight

_Now the city blacks out the sun,  
That you know is rising,  
You can show me the work that you've done,  
Your fears have been disguising,  
Is it just me or is everyone hiding out between the lines,  
What will we be when we come undone,  
Just a simple meaning of the minds,_

Scissor Sisters - Fire With Fire

Mia wasn't there when Danny was forced to hand his side arm and his badge over to the Duty Captain. His heart thudded against his chest as the gold from the etched numbers glittered up at him. Shit, this hurt. It wrenched at parts of him that he didn't know existed. Handing the badge over meant a lot and the possibility that he may not get to see it again stabbed at him.

Mac had put into perspective how this was playing out. Danny had thought he could explain the situation to Mac, he had told the man straight he needed a friend not a boss and Mac had agreed to that. The only problem was Danny didn't know how his DNA had ended up in the hole. To make it worse Mac had pointed out Danny was now a suspect. He knew he was in worse trouble than he could imagine at this point.

He was facing jail time if this mess wasn't straightened out.

Danny's mind drifted to his brother. He had confessed that Louie was, or at the very least had been a Tanglewood Boy. He'd straightened out a decade ago after the night that Danny himself had ran with them. That one night...

Things hadn't been the same since that one night between him and Louie. That had been the start of that wedge between them. They had only recently, after the events of the panic room, begun to build a bridge.

Despite the fact Louie had lied to his face about what they had done to that kid, Danny was sure that his brother was no murderer. Sure he showed off in front of Sonny but actually taking someone's life. Louie Messer didn't have it in him.

Danny wondered how on earth he could have been so stupid. The only saving grace in this situation was that Mac believed him. He needed that right now; he needed someone to have faith in him, to make sense of the things that Danny couldn't understand. Mac was the father figure that his own Dad could never be. He'd learned after the Midas case that he could trust Mac to have his back.

His heart was racing. He could feel each beat against his rib cage as his gaze strayed to the huge glass pane that allowed Mac to see into the lab. He was assigned to the rubber gun squad, which basically involved him sitting at his desk and reading reports. At least he was still in the lab, at his own desk. At least for now.

He turned his head, acknowledging the group of people on the opposite side of the glass watching him through the open blinds. Stella wasn't there. He knew she was picking up the slack from his own case, the one that he had been working before all this had come crashing down on top of his head. Flack stood tall and rigid, his body shifted awkwardly as he watched the scene unfold. Samantha was beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, her golden eyes sympathetic and sad.

It was Aiden's reaction that was the worst. She was biting her lower lip as her hazel eyes met his. He could see the well of emotion she was struggling with, her fists clenched by her sides. She hated being inactive, and he knew that not long ago she had been in this position herself until IAB had cleared her. He wondered if he would make it to her wedding, if he would be able to read out the speech that he had started the first draft of, that resided in the second drawer down of his desk. He wondered who she'd ask to replace him if this didn't turn out the way he hoped.

Danny was glad Mia wasn't here to see this. He didn't want any more to rest on her shoulders than there already was, he didn't need this to be one of the final memories they made together in his time as a free man.

Yet he couldn't help wonder where she was, what she was doing. It appeared that she had taken the words he had spoken on the bridge to heart. He hoped that was the only reason she wasn't here...

* * *

Mia had never been to a rally before. Motorcycles had never been her thing, but then again she had never been offered the opportunity to ride on one. All she knew was they weren't something she deemed as safe, yet seeing some of these beauties on display she could understand what some people saw in them. There was something dark and dangerous about the gleaming black and silver. The roar of the engines resounded around her as she strode through the dark night time air. As it turned out the bikers weren't as hostile as she had thought, then again they didn't know that she was a cop.

Mia diverted her attention from the glistening motorcycle by shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as she tread upon the gravel. Louie was a mechanic now. He had opened his own garage in his and Danny's old neighbourhood. Still he worked the rallies, Marian, Danny's mother had told her that they were good money, and they were easy.

Louie was waiting for her next to a booth selling patches that could be sewed onto the leather of the biker jackets. He was still clad in his overalls; the buttons open from the neck down to his ribcage, showing off his white wife beater. His dark hair was longer than it had been last time she'd seen him, it suited him she thought. She observed the cigarette in his hand, watching as he took a drag, his eyes studying one patch in particular as she stepped up beside him. She waited as he pinched the end of the cigarette and placed it behind his ear before turning his attention towards her.

"Mom said you wanted to talk?" he queried, his voice hostile.

"It was the only way to arrange a meeting." Mia reasoned, standing apart from Louie as they faced one another.

"So talk." he told her. "I'm listening."

"Danny..." she began, groping for the right words. "Danny is in a lot of trouble."

Louie's eyebrows furrowed in the same way that Danny's did when he was concerned, at that moment the resemblance between them was striking.

"How much trouble we talking here?" he asked her outright, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Murder." she said, her voice breaking just a little before she straightened her shoulders and steeled herself again. "We're talking jail time. We found the body you guys put in the stadium."

Louie's eyes darted from side to side as he took in this information. She wondered if he was remembering the event, if he remembered telling Danny to leave after hitting him. His lips clamped together as he exhaled deeply through his nose. She could feel his anger coming of him in waves, but he kept it hidden for the most part. He was stonewalling her.

"I need to know which one of you pulled the trigger, was it you or Sonny?" Mia questioned.

"I've told you everything you need to know." Louie informed her, his finger jabbing at her chest.

"Don't you get it?" Mia spat, her voice a harsh whisper as her eyes narrowed, fists clenched by her sides. "Danny is going to prison, for something that you and your idiot friends did over fifteen years ago. He's your brother Louie!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Louie exploded, grabbing her by the arms in exasperation as her words hit home. "I was doing him a favour sending him home that night!"

Mia wrenched herself out of his grip, nostrils flaring as she pointed at him.

"Why the fuck did I think you would do something about this?" she snapped at him. "Tanglewood Boys... You all fucking stick together letting yourself be bossed about like sheep by Sonny Sassoon. I swear to God I won't let your brother go down for this even if you are willing to."

She spun on her heel, she went to walk away. Louie lashed out grabbing her arm in a grip that was almost painful before he yanked her back towards him.

"Don't do it Auster. Whatever screwed up idea you have in your head, do not do it." he used the finger of his free hand to press on his temple.

Her eyes met his, she could feel the rage boiling up inside her, threatening to tip over the edge. She was inches from losing it, her control barely hanging on by a thread. There was something else in Louie's eyes, something cold and calculating.

"Don't worry about Sonny. He's gotten Danny in enough trouble. I've got plans for him." he said, his voice dropping an octave. "All I care about now is protecting my brother."

He meant it, Mia could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice as spoke. Louie released her arm, Mia responded by rubbing the sore spot gently where his fingers had pinched her flesh.

"I didn't mean to grab you." he said apologetically after a seconds of silence. "But I can't let you do something that will hurt Danny even more. Sonny will kill you without blinking an eye."

"I can take care of myself." She said defiantly.

"I know what you're willing to do for my brother. Me and Danny we talk now, I was sorry to hear about the baby." Louie said lightly, surprising her. Louie peered at her through the hair that had fallen over his face. "Look I know what you mean to Danny. You're important to him."

Mia stared at him confounded. She didn't know what to say, her eyes were on his as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. He tilted his head to one side and Mia suddenly understood all the good that Danny saw in his brother.

"You need to trust me, and not let yourself get caught up in this. It's what Sonny wants." Louie told her, his accent was softer now as he lowered his tone.

"I can't promise you I won't do what needs to be done." Mia said quietly. "But you have until tomorrow morning before I take matters into my own hands, I can't stand back and watch his life fall apart around him."

Louie studied her features, before inhaling deeply and turning his head away resigned.

"You need to get back." he said simply, raking his hand through his hair as began to make tracks in the opposite direction.

Mia watched him go, wondering what the Ace was that Louie Messer thought he had up his sleeve.

* * *

_**Hey. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_Blue: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters, I really appreciate it. The only goss I had was on Stella leaving. _

_Jo: Thanks very much! Sonny was a remarkable villian._

_Crime: You just have to let the chars write themselves._

_KJL: Not got any offical evidence but got some stuff._

_Sam: Craig fixed my laptop but everything was gone sadly! _

_Jen: Yay I have my laptop back but the problem is everything is gone from it._

_History: We both have the same ideas._


	109. Chapter 109: RSRD: Home

Chapter One Hundred and Nine

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
_

_BOB and Haley Williams - Airplanes Part 2_

They say there are moments in your life that you will never forget. These are the moments that truly make up who you are. The moments you overcame the challenges that were thrust into your path. For Mia, the moment she stood alongside Mac Taylor and watched while he fastened those handcuffs onto Sonny Sassoon's wrists was one of them. After all the evidence had been gathered and the tape handed over along with Louie Messer's bloody clothes would ensure Sonny Sassoon's incarceration for years to come.

The only problem was the cost that this had all came at. She had reviewed the situation in her mind trying to be as impartial as she could on the drive over but she wouldn't forget the look on Danny's face as he answered that call about Louie's condition. Locking up Sonny Sassoon was for the greater good, at the same time the cost had been too high for any of them to bear.

Mia wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation; what she was supposed to say, think or feel. She was so used to everything being about her that other people's emotions didn't come into consideration. She had changed from the shallow girl she used to be, but it didn't make her more equipped to handle situations like this.

It was devastating to see Danny on the opposite side of the glass. She watched as he held his brother's hand, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. His lips quirked, the left side of his mouth twitching as part of a smile. He was brave and stubborn. He had stuck to his brother's side like glue, Flack had told her, since Louie had been wheeled out of surgery.

Don had left not too long ago, with a brief peck on the cheek and a request that she would take care of Danny. She already knew what he was thinking when his pale blue eyes bored straight into hers. Danny needed a different kind of help. The kind only she could give to him.

Her eyes came to linger on Louie, his face puffy and deformed from the kicks that had been delivered to his head. The doctor thought there would be brain damage. Paramedics weren't sure how long he'd been left there not breathing. The surgery had taken over four hours to repair the extensive damage to his internal organs. When they had brought him into the recovery room they had made it clear that Louie would be on a breathing tube indefinitely for the near future.

It was such a waste, she thought shaking her head. All of this had happened because of a wannabe gangster the Messer's had grown up with. Nobody had thought it would come this far, that there would be another casualty from the crime that they had filed away.

The occasional beep from the life support machine was the only sound that emitted through the room, as Mia took a step forward and pushed the door ajar.

Danny removed his glasses and slipped them into Louie's loosely curled fingers before using his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. His dirty blond hair flopped over his forehead as he turned his head away at the sound of the door shutting behind her. He was trying to keep it all, trying to hide his vulnerability, but she knew that wouldn't last long. He couldn't hide things from her.

Her hand slid into his. A perfect match, just like the glass slipper in Cinderella. There were no words between them. There was nothing left to say as Danny's shoulders trembled, the knot in his throat tightened and ached. His fingers entwined in hers shifting into something more intimate, and more real as the grief tore up his insides. His eyes were burning as Mia's hand came to rest upon his cheek, her thumb smoothed softly over his quivering lips as she guided his gaze to meet hers.

He couldn't hide all the pain and the desperation that welled from deep inside. The fragility he felt as he stared deep into her eyes. There was comfort in her, she was here and she was home. She was everything he needed right now. His defences began to weaken and crumble. His eyes were lined with tears he had forced himself from shedding; now he couldn't seem to stop. They were sliding down his cheeks as he choked.

Mia's fingertips chased away that first single tear away from the curve of his unshaven cheek. There was tenderness in her touch. There were no pretences between the two of them in moments like this. There was just the two of them as the floodgates shattered.

Mia looped her arms through his. Her body pressed against Danny's offering up the security he'd craved ever since his life had become this hollow, fractured mess. His own arms wrapped around her slim frame, as she cradled him close. He inhaled the essence that made up her scent as he buried his face in her shoulder as his world came crashing down. He held onto her like she was the last person on earth, he was frightened that if he ever let her go there would be nothing left for him on this earth any more. She was his person, the other part of his tarnished soul. It was moments like this that reminded him of that.

Her small hands smoothed up in circles on either side of his vertebrate as he clutched onto her jacket. The material was balled up in his fists as his sobs vibrated against her body. Her heart wrenched and twisted at the sounds that he made. Sounds that she had never heard from him before, sounds she hoped she would never have to hear again. His heart ache killed her. She wanted to take his sorrow and make it her own; she wished she could banish it all away.

They stood like that for a long time until the only thing that Mia was aware of was the beating of Danny's vunerable heart against her own

Danny was the first to break apart. He withdrew uneasily sinking deep into one of the two plush chairs residing along side Louie's bed. Their hands were still connected, so he pulled her down lightly into the seat beside him. Mia shuffled their chairs closer together, unwilling to break their only source of contact.

Danny's head came to rest upon her shoulder, his eyes closed as his masculine frame sagged in exhaustion. The last few days had been hard on him and today was taking its toll.

He reminded her of a child, it was times like these that she remembered how innocent he was. She cupped his hand between both of hers. Her delicate fingertips traced patterns along the back of his hand, over his knuckles as she listened to the sound of his breathing.

Her gaze came to fall on Louie Messer, his broken and battered body spread out before her. He had gone to bat for his brother just like he said he would. She knew from the tape that he had kept his promise. Louie had sacrificed himself for Danny, and for her. She kept her voice low so not to awake the sleeping boy beside her. Her heart went out to the both of them as she spoke.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! You'll have to forgive me I am writing these reviews before work at 6am.**_

_**Thanks to Sparky for betaing.**_

_Lori: Glad you liked that chapter. I worked really hard on it._

_Dreamer: We already saw how it ended in the episode. It didn't turn out well for Louie._

_Rena: Thankies very much, it was hard to get the dynamic and when I did the two chars took it and ran with it._

_KJL: I know that feeling but Ms Ward maybe awesome! From what I hear it's shaping up to be a great season._

_Sam: I'm pretty sure she would kill for him if it came down to it and that's the point I was trying to get across._

_Jen: I felt sorry for him too, when he's handing over his badge you can tell it hurts._

_Crime: And we all know how it turns out!_


	110. Chapter 110: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter One Hundred and Ten

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
_

_Train – Marry Me_

He cradled the ring between his fingers. The circle of white gold was etched with a design he had come to realize symbolised the both of them. The ring had been his grandmother's, passed down through generations of his family. His mother had given him the small circlet over a year ago, the Christmas before last when he'd brought Mia to her house. When the fights had died down and both Louie and his father left, his mother had approached him with this velvet green box.

He remembered the box from his childhood. His mother had always been the one to remind the two boys of their heritage. She was from the Italian side of their ancestry, and she had vowed to her own mother to keep that heritage alive in both of her sons. Danny was the more receptive of the two. The one who seemed interested, the two of them spent hours going through photo albums from the decades while his mother told him story after story. He had enjoyed moments with just the two of them, Louie playing outside with other boys from the neighbourhood because he was too old for stories any more.

There was life tied to this ring, life and so much love. He had laughed it off when his mother had handed it to him; he and Mia had barely just begun.

It was later that night at Sam and Flack's wedding that things had changed. He had seen the joy in the other man's face as his gaze locked with Sam's, he saw their unwavering love and mutual respect. He saw how far they had come, and how far they would go. When the judge himself had pronounced them husband and wife, Danny had found him self staring at Mia.

The bliss was on her radiant features as she beamed at the couple in front of her. She was genuinely happy for their friends, and it showed as she threw her arms around Sam's shoulder when the couple turned to face their friends at the Crime Lab.

It was when she withdrew that her sparkling blue eyes had met his, her smile wide and full of joy. Danny had felt his breath catch in his throat as her fingers had laced in his just like they had tonight. He'd realized then that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the woman that would always have a place in his heart.

Ever since then he had carried the ring in his pocket, watching and waiting for the right moment. Flack had said he would know when it came along. It was just a matter of waiting, and he wanted it to be a complete surprise. The two of them had never talked about getting married but Sam had told him that Mia had asked Sam if she had thought that Mia could be as happy as her and Flack were.

Their moment had never come, after the Midas shooting and their miscarriage, everything had gone to hell. Danny had retreated into himself as had Mia. The two had grown apart, retreating to opposing ends of the battlefield in order to lick their wounds.

Yet that ring had never left the confines of his wallet. Danny had managed to convince himself it was because he had forgotten about it but that wasn't true. He just hadn't been ready to give up on the two of them.

Mia was asleep now beside him, her warm cheek pressed to his bicep as they sat side by side, still in those more than uncomfortable hospital chairs. His lower back was aching from being trapped in this position for far too long, but he couldn't bring himself to move. This was the most serene he had seen her in such a long time.

He wondered how she had been sleeping since the break up with Goren. Cory had told him that Mia was dealing with it healthily and for that he was grateful. She was open with her friends now, and even more honest with him.

Mia made a noise that sounded like a snort as she buried her face even deeper into the shoulder of his shirt. It was his turn to watch over her now, the way she had been over him for the past few hours. He had awoken to find her like this, the two of them still holding hands.

The ring was put away now; he'd returned it back into the buttoned pocket of his wallet and placed the leather sleeve on the night stand. His fingers ran absent-mindedly through Mia's shoulder length unruly curls, his thumb lightly caressing the apple of her cheek. He would give anything to be able to do this with her forever. Yet he knew that now wasn't the time, she was still hurting from Goren, still trying make sense of the words that had escaped his lips up high upon the roof top of the Crime Lab.

It had been a confession of a different sort. It was at that moment he realized that he fully intended to marry her. Not right away because they needed time to get to know each other all over again, but at some point he wanted to make her his wife. He'd never met anyone else that completed him the way that she did.

The bleeping from Louie's heart monitor remained steady as Danny's eyes came to rest upon his brother's immobile form. It had been Louie who'd told Danny to give himself a second chance at happiness. The two of them had become closer after they had managed to get their father to attend his AA meetings.

They usually waited at the coffee shop around the corner for their dad until his meeting was over. It had been Louie who had convinced the older man to go anyway. It was the miscarriage that had forced his father's hand, after Louie had forced Danny to tell their father about it, he had an incentive to curb his drinking. It had been a wake up call for their father when Danny himself had challenged him with the question of wanting to live to see his grandchildren?

Danny's cheek came to rest upon the top of Mia's head as he sighed out loud. He knew that Louie was strong, that his brother was courageous and of course a fighter. He thanked Louie for doing what he did. All those years he thought that Louie had hated him...

It had been tough love at its best, and Danny knew that when Louie woke up and had to attend rehab and physiotherapy that Danny would be there for him to help him through it.

The two of them would be brothers once again.

* * *

_**I've had a really rough week and by the looks of things it only serves to get worse. So keep your fingers crossed that something goes right for me. **_

_Sam: Thankies it was that point I was trying to get across._

_KJL: There's a few Danny/MIa chapters coming up._

_BLue: I kind of mix it up a little bit._

_Rena: Thank you very much. I try._

_Jen: Don't worry you do find out how he ends up in my story._

_Crime: All sorts of bits and pieces._


	111. Chapter 111: Strip Show

Chapter One Hundred and Eleven

_She threw her shirt (off on the floor)  
Then threw her bra (off on the floor)  
The threw her skirt (off on the floor)  
Then threw her drawers (off on the floor)  
_

_Akon - Nosy Neighbour_

Alex was sure that the walk in wardrobe had to have been especially made for this purpose. The interior of it was large and spacious with a high ceiling that granted more than enough space to harbour a six foot plus athlete like Alex. His large frame towered above the hanging rail with the string of designer dresses and shirts than lived in their plastic dry cleaning bags. Their wire hangers were prodding him almost in disdain before he had rearranged them so he wouldn't make any noise when he was in here. His own closet was tiny and filled with clothes from Wall Mart.

Alex's fingers were already gliding along the mahogany wooden slats as he peered through them into the bedroom. He had a great view of the bed, and of course the majority of the room, there would really be nowhere else for Mia to hide when she preformed her unknowing strip show. His cell phone was already charged up and had state of the art camera and video functions. He didn't want anything to go wrong while he watched her strip.

He remembered her mentioning to him that she would be back around seven to get ready for an engagement party between those two dykes she was friends with. The wedding wasn't very far off, a week maybe more. No Mia for a few days would have been depressing if he hadn't thought up this little scheme so he had something to look at in those times of loneliness.

Her black lace dress was already hanging up on the back of the door, he knew she would look so fucking hot in it. The black matching 'fuck me' heels had been placed along side the dresser. There would be no reason for her to come into the wardrobe.

It was her key jangling in the apartment door that brought his attention from the reveries of her naked body. He couldn't wait to see what was under her clothes, to watch her strip of each piece of material off for him, to see if it matched his fantasies.

He heard the door shut behind her and then the sound of her own footfalls as she strode through the living room, the clatter of her handbag on the kitchen table. He held his breath as the door of the bedroom creaked open...

And there she was, her copper coloured hair falling over her shoulders in long loose curls. She was already kicking off her sneakers and stripping off her casual silver suit jacket. She was late, he knew because the last time he had checked the display on his phone it had been quarter to eight and her party started in fifteen minutes in some no doubt glamorous place in Manhattan.

Alex held up his phone angling the camera so that it could film through the slats without being obstructed. His thumb slipped over the record button as he watched her unbutton the matching trousers to her trendy suit jacket. His breathing hitched as she allowed the material to drop down her long, flawless legs, until she was standing only in a white blouse that barely covered her navy blue Wonder Woman panties.

There was a moment where Alex couldn't breathe, he swallowed hard as Mia's thumbs hooked the waist band of the cartoon panties and drew them down her legs with an antagonizing slowness. She was literally butt naked underneath that shirt. Alex's crotch became fully erect as he selected the close up button and zoomed in on the perfect shape of her pert cheeks as she reached over, grasping a pair of lace black panties letting the shirt ride up even further.

Alex knew he'd hit the jackpot.

He used his free hand to rub his hardness through his jeans as he checked that the camera was still recording what was turning out to be a better show than he had imagined. He was disappointed when she stepped into the lace briefs and drew them up to her hips, covering herself again.

The next thing to go was the blouse. He watched her undo each individual button until it hung open revealing a white bra. Her shirt slipped off of the shoulders. Mia's back was to him as she unhooked the bra from the back and tossed it upon the floor. Alex thought that if she turned around there was a possibility he would blow his load right here, right now.

Just seeing her standing there for him, wearing those tiny black panties...

He was already unbuttoning his jeans as quietly as he could.

Mia was putting a matching black lace balconette bra on. As she turned around to face the wardrobe, Alex felt the full effect of the underwear hit him. Just the sight of her breasts in that bra made him want to erupt out of the wardrobe and touch her everywhere that was clearly begging him to touch.

His cock was already rigid in his hand, and he was thinking of all the things he could make her do with it as she slipped the black dress over her head and shimmied it down along the shape of her off the hook body. It fluttered around her as if it was god damned made for her. Realistically it probably was.

Everything about her was so damned graceful, he wanted to see her wild and inhabited. He wanted to see the real Mia, the feral one that haunted his dreams. His palm was already pressing against the slats on it's own accord. One more push and...

It was the knocking that distracted both her and him. Alex froze on spot as Mia glanced at her watch and sighed on the other side of the slats, before she moved from the bedroom and inside the living room to answer it.

Shit... Alex thought, his libido waning. That was a little too close...

* * *

_**Hey guys, everything came out in the wash with my bad week. So yay! A celebratory chapter.**_

_Jen: I thought it was time for Danny to get serious. He's been through a lot and he wants everything he feels like he's been holding back from. It's time for him to get serious._

_Dreamer: It's the relationship they have. They're the only ones who can see each other's vunerabilities. _

_Sam: lmao keep your eyes on the next chapter._


	112. Chapter 112: Honest

Chapter One Hundred and Twelve

_And time has changed nothing at all -  
you're still the only one that feels like home.  
I've tried cutting the ropes and  
An I let you go but you're still the only one  
that feels like home. _

_Missy Higgins – 10 Days_

Mia already knew who was when she unchained the lock and pulled the door to her apartment open. She'd started putting the chain on the door ever since the night she had found her bedroom door ajar. She had no idea why it had made her so paranoid but it had. She thought it was a side effect from shooting D.J Pratt, from knowing that he had stalked not only his victims but Aiden as well. As professionals they were trained to look for stuff like that, but the two of them had been so caught up in the chase, they hadn't realised that they had been in danger.

Mia shook off the reminders of that thought. D.J Pratt's death had been months ago, she didn't want him to tarnish her thoughts any more, especially on a night like tonight.

Danny rose his head as the door swung open. His dirty blond hair was messy, giving him a dynamic bad boy look as he broke into a wide smile at the sight before him. She felt the rush of heat flush through her body at the way he looked at her.

"Hey." he said quietly.

The only times Mia had seen Danny in a suit was when he was heading to court. Never had she seen this black pinstriped suit before, but she liked the way it hugged his muscular frame. The black shirt he'd combined with with the suit gave him a dangerous edge, one that Mia found herself alluring. She felt her body responding to the idea of peeling the jacket off of his body, the shirt following suit.

It helped that Danny had left two buttons undone at the collar, revealing a generous expense of his firm chest. She knew that chest hair would feel coarse underneath her fingers as her palm glided over the planes of his naked chest.

Danny rubbed his own hand along the stubble of his jaw as his eyes drank in everything about Mia and her attire.

The black dress suited Mia's slender figure, the colour made her skin almost translucent. There was a glow when she looked at him, one that he recognised from a long time ago from when the two of them were happy. With themselves and with each other. That was a thought that gave him hope.

"Hi." she greeted him in the same breathless tone he was used to hearing from her in bed.

He resisted the urge to brush away the loose curl that had fallen across her features, despite the fact he wanted to touch her more than anything in the whole world.

"Come in." Mia offered, holding the door open and allowing him to enter.

Mia inhaled deeply as Danny stepped inside, the scent of his aftershave almost made her high. It had been a long time since he'd been inside her apartment, and now he was here it was as if he'd never left. She liked that feeling, in fact she welcomed it.

"I just need to get my shoes and purse then we can go." She told him, padding bare foot through the plush carpeting of the living room and then into the bedroom.

It was as she bent over to pick up the black sling backs by the straps that she felt Danny's presence lingering in the doorway. Mia glanced over her shoulder, a smile gracing her features as she straightened up and sat down on the bed, preparing to put on her shoes.

Danny leaned in the doorway, his vibrant eyes watching her as she slipped on the first shoe onto her foot and then the second.

"It's been a while since I've been in here." Danny commented, his eyes roaming from her to the room as he spoke.

"It's still the same." Mia shrugged as she reached behind her and grasped her black sequinned clutch.

She rose to her feet as Danny took a step towards her. She wobbled for a second adjusting to her new height, as he steadied her lightly with a gentle hand to the shoulder.

"Thanks." Mia muttered as she regained her balance.

There were only inches between them. Danny's hands came to rest on both of her shoulders, his thumbs skimmed over the curve of her collarbone causing Mia to shiver underneath her dress. There was an intensity in his gaze, there was something deep going on there and she had a feeling she already knew what it was. She wanted to tell him that she was ready, that now was the time to take their chance and move on with life but the words... They just wouldn't leave her mouth.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything that you've done recently." Danny told her. "For being there for me and Louie after the beat down..."

Mia watched his mouth open and close, all she could see was the movement of his sensual lips as he spoke. His voice was low and husky, their clothes rustled against each other, nothing more clothes touching clothes really, but it was enough to set her nerves alight at the memories of his touch. Her heart ached at the thought of the two of them never having that intimacy ever again.

Danny was the one thing she could hold onto. He was stable, and genuine. When he looked at her she felt like she was the only woman in the world, the only one he saw. She felt like she could accomplish anything with him at her side. There had been many men before him but he was the only one that fitted her completely, the only one whose soul melded with hers in such away it made her feel like she was finally an entire person.

She wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly his lips met hers with a tenderness she had been missing in her life for the longest time. His kiss opened up worlds for her, she could feel the emotions stirring up between them as the tension in the air heightened. Danny cradled her face in his hands as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. Mia's hands were already slipping underneath his suit jacket. His skin was roaring hot to touch through the material of his shirt as she untucked it from his matching pinstripe trousers.

Danny's tongue traced the outline of her lips before he dipped it into her mouth tasting her. He was losing control, the moment her skin had touched his, he knew he was lost. Her fingertips trailed up along his ribcage, setting his skin on fire with her touch. God, he'd wanted this for so long...

Mia's dropped backwards onto the bed, pulling Danny down with her. The dress rode up Mia's thighs as his athletic body covered hers. Her agile legs wrapped around his strong waist drawing him even closer. She wanted him more than she'd wanted anything in her life. His hot mouth broke away from hers leaving her breathless before his lips descended on her throat. Danny's teeth grazed her flesh forcing her senses into overdrive. Her hips arched against his as his clever palms glided along her knees and up along her thighs towards her wet core.

"Jesus Mia." he muttered against her swollen lips "Jesus Mia, we need to stop or I won't be able to."

"I don't want you to." Mia pleaded, her hands cupped his ass pulling him even tighter against him as she ground her hips against his.

"You are making this so very hard." Danny groaned, his mouth descending on hers.

She could feel her own desperation mix with his passion as the two of them rocked against each other until it became almost too much for either of them to bear. Hell he wanted to tear her clothes off and make love to her right here, instead Danny forced himself to draw back again before he started something the two of them could definitely finish.

"That's because you want it so much." Mia murmured in response to his previous comment, rubbing her swollen clit against the erection in his trousers until the friction from her panties caused her to whimper out loud.

It was the moment she opened her eyes that captured Danny. Seeing that startling shade of blue made his heart twinge as he looked down at her. Everything about her was so beautiful. He was awestruck by her. She made him feel complete. He wanted this to be more, he wanted to give her more, to make her understand that she was his world.

"I'm in love with you." he said quietly, his thumb smoothing over the blush of her cheek. "I realized the moment I thought I was losing you to Goren that you were the only person who I could ever spend my life with."

To lay his cards out to the table like that was one of the most frightening things he had ever done, it also granted him the most relief he had ever felt. Now it was out in the open it didn't feel like such a secret. The truth was it shouldn't have to be a secret between the two of them any more.

"Then why don't you?" Mia asked, her voice full of wonderment. "I feel like your the missing piece in my life Danny. I don't think I can live without you."

Her hands were on his face, her fingertips traced along the masculine shape of his lips. There was honesty in her eyes, an honesty that was so true it almost broke his heart. They had tried living separate lives but they were beyond that now, being friends simply didn't work for the two of them. They had always destined to be more and the two of them now recognized that.

"I love you." she told him, bringing her lips up to meet his with the gentlest of kisses.

"I need to ask you something." Danny whispered before he pulled away.

Mia frowned as she followed suit. The two of them were now in sitting positions on the edge of the bed, Danny's knee nudged Mia's lightly as the two of them perched alongside one another.

"You can ask me anything." Mia said softly as she watched Danny fiddle with his wallet.

She didn't understand what he was doing until she saw the tiny white gold circlet glint in the light. The breath caught in her throat as he picked it up between his thumb and forefinger. She was shaking as Danny's warm hand took hers and slid the ring onto her finger gently.

Mia found herself staring at the beautiful pattern etched onto the ring that graced her finger. This was old, she could feel the life, and the love that had flowed into this ring coming alive inside her. She could feel the hum of the generations it had passed down through before her.

"Your sure?" she asked him, raising her baby blue eyes to meet Danny's.

Mia could see her fate would always lie with him. He was her past, her present and her future all rolled into one. He was part of her soul, he always would be.

"Mia." he said calmly clasping both of her hands, his thumb caressed over the ring that fitted her so perfectly. "I have never been so sure of anything in my whole entire life."

There are moments that you never forget, and Mia knew that this was one of them. She couldn't stop the joy that erupted from some place deep inside her. She couldn't hide the fact she was so happy right now that her heart was literally bursting out of her chest. Before she could stop herself, she had literally thrown herself at Danny and was yanking him into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

The ring on her finger heightened the sensations that pulsated through her body. She was in his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs as her hands ran through his hair. The two of them broke off utterly breathless, both of them grinning from ear to ear as Mia's forehead came to rest upon Danny's serenely.

"That a yes?" Danny questioned, his voice rough as his hands came to rest upon her hips.

"Are we seriously getting married?" She asked him, thinking she'd just dreamed the last half an hour of her life.

"If you say yes." he confirmed wrapping his arms around her lower body.

Now what he had her in his arms he never wanted to let her go. He was holding his life right here in his arms, his reason for getting up and taking that first breath every single morning. He had never felt like he belonged to something like this before, but he was enjoying the idea of calling her his and being claimed as hers.

"I could never say no." Mia told him sealing the deal with another light kiss.

"If you don't climb off me we are going to be even more late." Danny warned her, despite the fact he wanted nothing more than for the two of them to consummate their engagement.

Mia pouted in response to his words before following his suggestion and raising to her feet. She couldn't help but stare at the ring on her finger. It was a symbol of love and trust. The idea of becoming Danny's wife... It blew her mind.

"I think we should keep this between ourselves for now. I don't want to overshadow the wedding." she said in a low tone, as she stepped towards the dresser that her oak jewellery box had come to rest upon.

"I gotta agree with that." Danny told her, before he stood up and closed the distance between them.

He wanted to go out and shout from the rooftops about their engagement but he knew she was right. Aiden and Tayor's wedding was important to the two of them. Aiden and Taylor were people they loved and they wanted their day to run as smoothly as possible and for the attention to remain exactly where it should be. They deserved that.

"Aiden is gonna freak out when she finds out." Danny remarked, imagining his best friend's expression and shaking his head.

"I think they all will." Mia responded, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she routed thorough the mass of glittering pieces.

His hands came to rest on Mia's hips as she selected a thin silver chain. He couldn't help but touch her. He had wanted to do all this and more since that night up on the rooftop. He couldn't get away from the way she made him feel and if the truth was known he didn't ever want to.

He watched as Mia threaded the ring onto chain and took it from her hands. Mia held up her hair allowing him access to her slender throat as he fastened the clasp. The ring came to rest just below the neckline of her dress to the place between her breasts, resting upon the skin above her heart. Danny kissed the knot at the back of her neck before she let her hair fall loose across her shoulders.

"Perfect." Mia uttered, letting her index finger trace the unique pattern of the ring as she turned to face Danny.

"It belonged to my Ma and my Grandma before her." Danny told her, enjoying the sight before him.

"I can't believe this is real." she remarked, grabbing her clutch from the bed where they had left it.

Danny laced his fingers through Mia's before he tugged her towards the doorway.

"Mia, the two of us... That's real." he told her, unable to keep the smile off his face as she brought the back of his hand to her lips and kissed his own empty ring finger.

Mia Auster knew that his words were true, and she honestly hoped that this feeling would last for eternity.

* * *

Alex waited inside the closet for a long time after the two of them had left, just in case they swung back to the apartment for some post engagement sex.

His fist was clenched in rage as he sat in the same place upon the bed where the two love-birds themselves had sat. He'd spent the last half an hour playing it over and over again on his cellphone. Feeling his arousal heighten as Mia stripped for him, before her and Messer had gotten frisky on the bed and then... The proposal.

The proposal had ruined all of his plans, he had been planning to relax on her bed after she had left and take care of his needs while watching the images of her on his phone, instead he'd been trapped into experiencing the biggest crock of shit he had ever seen in his whole entire life.

He's almost laughed when Messer had brought out the ring, he was sure there wasn't a chance in hell that someone with as many standards as Mia would agree to marry some blue collar bastard like that. He had barely been able to contain his fury when she had straddled the four eyed freak and agreed to be his wife. Alex had no idea what her game was but he fucking hated it.

His cellphone creaked as he flexed his fist again. He knew was struggling to maintain his control, his emotions were taunt, on a hair trigger as it were. He wanted to tear apart everything in the room, trash it beyond recognition, and see the surprise on her face when she walked back in to see it destroyed.

Jesus he had never been so fucking furious, he wanted to grab her and shake her for all the times she'd turned him down, for all the secret little looks and the flashes of flesh over the years. Fuck, he wanted to hurt her so badly that she bled. He wanted to see the terror in her eyes when he took back everything she had stolen from him, he thought of all the time he had invested in her and now the cunt was leaving him.

The stupid little bitch had already driven him to the point of no return and he wouldn't be able to stop the rage that gnarled at him until he claimed her. She had no fucking right giving herself up to someone else. She was his and it was about what he wanted now. He needed to possess her. To take her body and make it his. No matter what the cost he wouldn't let her get away with this. He couldn't.

It was on the same bed where she'd shared her happiest moment that she would suffer her very last. Alex decided he would make very sure that she felt every single moment of it.

* * *

_**Just a quick post to show some love as I am very busy over the next few days and about to rush off to work. Let me know what your guys think of this! Sorry about lack of review replies! I really appreciate all of your kind words! I will make up for it in the next chapter! xxxx**_


	113. Chapter 113: Making Memories

Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
_

_Keith Urban - Making Memories of Us_

The engagement party had started off as a hen or rather a stag night for Aiden before it was rapidly transformed by a little quick thinking on Mia's part. Danny had come to her last week trying to pool together ideas for the party. Strippers seemed out of the question, since Mia had pointed out that Aiden hadn't been a lesbian until she met Taylor, which had ruined Danny's original plan of action.

The two of them had settled on the idea of an engagement party because it was something that both Taylor and Aiden could enjoy and of course, the two of them had barely had time to think, let alone celebrate their own engagement.

The bar was called Alma de Cuba and had been a place Mia had frequented back in her socialite days. The bar was a church that had been converted over a decade ago. The high ceilings gave the bar a spacious air, while the stain glass windows were illuminated with lavender back lighting. Inside it was elegant and glamorous, the fixtures upon the walls made of Gothic metal with real candles producing out of them. The bar was sprinkled with silver specks upon the black marble giving it an unholy glitter. The whole room looked decadent. It was the perfect setting for such an intimate party.

It had been Mia who had pulled the strings to make sure the place was available for the night they needed. Making an appearance or two at the bar after this wouldn't be such a hardship; it was a truly beautiful place. Coupled with the fact they were all dressed to the nines in suits and wonderful dresses, it was set to be a fabulous night.

Taylor's squeal of joy echoed through the room as she flung open the door to the bar and saw the surprise that Danny had managed to set up or the two of them. Taylor hadn't seen her father since he'd completed his last tour, now he had taken leave especially for their wedding. Add her brother Chris and his daughter Cordelia into the mix and she was ecstatic. Mia had never seen Taylor bounce around like that before, it was endearing.

The instant Aiden stepped inside she was swarmed by four huge men, all cheering and hugging her around her shoulders with excitement. Her brothers were the only family she had left now, and Mia was surprised to find that they were so supportive about the fact Aiden was gay.

The only person that wasn't there for either of the women was Taylor's mom. The woman had point blank refused to come to the wedding, she had sworn that Taylor was dead to her when she had phoned home and told her about the engagement. Taylor didn't talk to or about her mother after that.

The atmosphere in Alma de Cuba was incredible that night. Mia had never seen such a flurry of contented faces, there was so much joy in the room it made her heart swell. She's been introduced to such a variant of people associated with the two women it was hard to keep track of them all. It was amazing to see all these people who cared for the both Taylor and Aiden in the same way as she did. Her eyes came to rest on the two of them erupting with laugher as Paul, Aiden's oldest brother gestured wildly with his hands.

Danny caught her eye while engaged in conversation with Jack, another one of Aiden's brothers, his face lit up as he winked, and Mia felt herself smiling that knowing smile about the secret only the two of them shared.

"That looks more on, than it does off." Cory remarked from her elbow as she handed Mia a glass of Malibu and Lemonade.

"We decided to give it another try." Mia confirmed, her finger trailing along the thin silver chain around her neck unconsciously.

She reasoned with herself she wasn't lying to people when she said that, she was just not mentioning the extent of their relationship. It hadn't surprised many of their friends when they'd walked in hand in hand. They were so used to seeing the two of them gravitating towards each other that none of them blinked an eye.

"Uh huh, is it serious?"

Mia pursed her lips to gather trying to gather an answer.

"It's more serious than I ever thought it could be." Mia responded as best as she could. She hated lying to her people but it wasn't fair to over shadow her friends.

"He proposed, didn't he?" Cory mentioned quietly, taking a sip from her Jack and Coke.

Mia's gaze shot to the other woman in shock, she was stunned. She thought the two of them had done an excellent job of keeping it between just the two of them. Cory gestured for them to move into a quieter area at the end of the bar.

"How did you know?" Mia whispered as they settled onto some gloriously modern plush chairs.

"He's grinning like a fool and you keep touching that chain around your throat." Cory gestured to the delicate silver chain between Mia's fingers.

Mia dropped it like a hot coal before clasping her hands together and setting them upon the surface of one of the wrought iron table tops.

"You know..." Cory said re-adjusting her dress around her in the seat. "Danny's been carrying that ring around him for a long time."

Mia bowed her head before responding, her hand gliding up her body coming back to the ring she held so dear to her heart.

"It's everything I ever wanted." Mia said, thumbing the ring. "I just can't believe that I'm the person who's going to get this happy ending. I mean I never expected to feel like this..."

Mia leaned forward, her hands grasping Cory's hands with her own trying to make the other woman understand the extent of her emotions.

"I've never met somebody who makes me feel the way Danny does. He calls me on my shit, he challenges me, and at the same time..." Mia shook her head. "He's so courageous and brave. He makes me feel like I'm walking on air when he looks at me. He makes me laugh like no one else can. I love him. He's the only person I've ever felt connected to. It's like the two of us are part of the same thing and our lives have always been about getting to this point. I feel like we were always meant to be together, and now it's time for the two of us to have our turn to be happy."

Cory slipped her hands from underneath Mia's before her hands came to settle on the other woman's shoulders, her own thoughts turning to her fateful engagement with James. Sighing in relief that the pain was not as bad as it used to be, she smiled. "Let me be the first to say congratulations. The two of you have my blessing." Cory told her, meeting Mia's gaze with a meaningful one of her own.

Mia found herself beaming. Cory was the sister that Danny had never had. Having Cory's blessing made the world of difference. Even though Mia and she were friends, her relationship with Danny meant more to Mia than anything the two women would have had alone. Cory was going to be part of their family.

"Thank you." Mia whispered, leaning over the table. "We're not telling anybody until after the wedding."

"That..." Cory commented as she glanced around at the grinning faces. "...is probably a good idea."

"We didn't want to overshadow the wedding. It wouldn't be fair on them." Mia murmured, taking a sip from her glass of Malibu.

"Have you thought about your wedding day?" Cory said quietly, her fingertip tracing round her glass of her drink.

"Is it wrong to say yes?" Mia asked half serious. "We got engaged over an hour ago and I've already started planning."

"It's not wrong, it's exciting. What do you have so far?" Cory asked.

"We want something small, with just friends and family. Danny was talking about this church where his parents got married in Little Italy. The both of us have decided we want to get married straight away, there's no point in waiting around any more." Mia explained to Cory, who nodded her agreement.

"You inviting your mother?" Cory said into her glass.

"No." Mia drew out the word while shaking her head. "She's dead to me after what she did..."

Mia knocked her drink back at that memory of her mother hissing and cursing at her in the lobby of the Waldorf as Mac and Flack dragged her out. She had tried to ruin her mother's life after that. It hadn't worked, her mother's society friends had been more than a little understanding. Mia was a disgrace in their eyes for actually doing something worthwhile in her life. She despised her mother even more knowing that she looked down on Danny. God knew what lengths the woman would go to if she knew that Mia was marrying the only man she had ever loved.

Cory's observed Mia's silence whilst delving into her own thoughts. Mia was more complicated than she appeared upon the surface. Danny had mentioned more than a couple of the run-ins that either he or Mia had had with her mother. One including a ten thousand dollar donation she attempted to make to Danny in honour of ditching her daughter.

Mia's decision not to include her in the wedding was probably one of the best that Mia had ever made. Cory was lucky her own parents were both loving and accepting. Mia it seemed hadn't had the same loving childhood as she. A small intimate wedding would be perfect for the two of them. They deserved whatever they hoped for. Cory couldn't begrudge someone that made Danny light up in the way that Mia actually did. It was clear how the two of them had felt for each other even in their time apart. They shared too much history to let go of each other.

"I'll warn you." Cory said seriously, raising her eyes from the bottom of her glass to meet Mia's. "If you even think about cheating on him, I will end you."

"Cory..." Mia said, her voice firm. "Danny is the only person I have ever been monogamous with. There isn't a chance in hell that I would screw around on him."

"It better stay that way." Cory said sternly, jabbing her finger at Mia to make her point.

Mia tilted her head towards Cory with calculation. She understood what the other woman was getting at, her track record with men was legendary and not for a good reason. Mia held up her fingers in a girls scout sign.

"You have my permission to kick my ass if I so much as think about it." Mia informed her.

"Because you know I will." Cory said seriously, raising her glass to Mia.

Mia kinked her glass against Cory's in conspiracy.

"I count on it."

* * *

_**Hello guys! I am so sorry it has been what seems such a long time, however I have wonderful news! I passed my Manager's Course! That's the reason I have been so out of the loop but I promise to make it up to you all with some wonderful chapters and imaginary cupcakes! I have answered the last two chapters review replies. I hope your all doing well! xxx**_

_Blue: I shudder to think also and I know what's going to happen. I think alot of people are going to be alarmed. Good luck with the new school year!_

_Jen: I have no idea what the end result is with Alex. I know something will happen. Seriously when I wrote this I was planning for maybe just a little declaration of love and then suddenly Danny proposed! I was as suprised as Mia was!_

_Dreamer: I know imagine finding out that you most intimate details were being watched. It's frightening, writing sent shivers up my spine._

_KJL: Alex is disturbing an because he's a large guy so he could do a lot of damage. You have to have a little faith sometimes._

_Sam: I am afraid of what Alex will do. I am so glad the two of them are happy for once._

_Crime: Well wait and see how far this esculates._

_Jo: OHHH what job are you doing now? LMAO Fluff is good if its in with some angst! Just to drop you a line Louie does wake up._


	114. Chapter 114: Fortune Favors The Brave

Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen

_Watching your dress as you turn down the light  
I forget all about the storm outside  
_

_Crossfire – Brandon Flowers_

The engagement party had been a roaring success. The guests had been wonderful and well behaved, and everyone felt like they had made a friend for life in the other people they had met that evening. Between Taylor's work colleagues and the brides' two families merging together Mia was positive she couldn't have pulled off anything better herself. With only three days to go until they all left for Cape Cod she was glad that everyone managed to get along and the fact they were all excited. Four days until Taylor and Aiden were actually married, and Mia couldn't wait.

The entire crowd of them were standing outside. Everyone was hugging and shaking hand with each other, wishing safe journeys for the next few days ahead. Mia had never felt in the presence of such unity before and she adored it.

Mia felt Danny's presence linger closely behind her before his arms wrapped around her waist drawing her against the shelter of his body. She leaned back against him revelling in his warmth as he kissed the back of her head.

"Engagement party?" he queried, the same way he had the entire evening whenever they had passed one another.

They had been playing this game all night, systematically planning their wedding as the two of them worked the room. Mia shook her head in response to his question, her curls bouncing around her features before she turned around to face him.

"Reception?" she murmured as she stared deeply into his bright blue eyes.

"Definitely." he confirmed, his lips brushing over hers lightly.

His hands ran through her entanglement of curls as he kissed her under the starry sky. For a moment there were only the two of them enthralled in that one kiss. A kiss full of promises, ones that were slowly coming true.

They broke apart reluctantly, Mia's hands clutching onto the labels of Danny's suit jacket before she twisted her head to glance around them.

Most of their friends were climbing into cabs and waving the two of them goodbye. Mia found herself being drawn into a enthusiastic hug by Aiden and then Taylor. She couldn't help but grin at the two of them as Aiden's arm wrapped around Taylor's hips before guided her towards the awaiting cab as the other woman tried to wonder off elsewhere in her inebriated state. It was a good thing Taylor had Aiden to keep her on the street and narrow, she was sure the woman was a handful when left to her own devices.

"Your place or mine?" Danny requested, stepping up along side Mia and lacing her fingers through his.

"I missed your place." Mia responded tugging him lightly in the direction of the cab.

"Ah, but you don't have any clothes at my place." Danny pointed out, beating her to the cab.

He clasped the door handle with his free hand and held the door of the yellow cab open for her.

"Good point." she murmured, breezing past him and slipping into the back seat.

Danny followed suit, giving the taxi driver Mia's address as he closed the door behind him.

"I got another question for you." Danny decided as Mia twisted her head towards him suddenly very interested.

"So far answering one of your questions has got me a shiny ring, so I think it's in my best interests to answer another." Mia teased him, as Danny leaned in even closer.

He brushed the stray curl away from her cheek ad back behind her ear.

"You have too much stuff to move into my apartment." he informed her, seemingly out of the blue.

"That..." she reminded him, tapping his nose lightly with her fore finger. "Is not a question."

"No but..." he kissed the spot at curve of her shoulder that made her whole body tingle with desire.

"Your place..." he trailed off again, his fingers toying with the chain around her throat, following the length of it down to the curve of her cleavage.

He heard Mia's intake of breath before she cleared her throat and forced herself to speak.

"Has too many memories of other people." Mia finished for him, her expression telling him of her agreement.

"So I was thinking after this weekend, we should go apartment hunting for a place, just for me and you." he told her, unclasping the chain around the back of her neck and removing the ring from it.

"I would like that very much." she uttered as Danny took her hand in his yet again and slid the ring back upon her finger.

It felt like he was doing this for the first time all over again, and Mia had never felt the rush of love that she felt for Danny. There were no words left to say when his lips descended on hers, his hand on the back of her neck drawing her closer.

He was hers and she was his.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Danny was propped up in bed, the pillow turned the wrong way behind him as he leaned against the heavy headboard. The Egyptian cotton sheets were pooled around his hips, covering just where his treasure trail of hair ended.

Mia was standing in front of him, naked in all her glory. He watched hypnotised by her graceful movements as she blew out each of the candles with the purse of her lips. There was something so sensual about the way his wife to be moved. Fiancé didn't seem a good enough term to describe what they had. He wanted to go to the registry office and do it right now but she deserved better. He was glad it was only going to be an intimate wedding. He would have gone through drama of a big wedding for her, but it wasn't what either of them wanted.

Mia turned to face him. Her perfect pale skin shone in the moonlight that peered in through the open window. She was beautiful and strong, a goddess in his eyes. She climbed back onto the bed her eyes never leaving his as she crept along the line of his body, the two of them almost touching but not quite. Their skin was separated by a cool sheet and that was all. Her legs parted, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips. He raised his knees behind her back so she could lean against them.

Her hands came to rest upon his shoulders before they roamed down, her palms exploring the muscular planes of his chest. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. He already knew how she felt. He could see it in her eyes as she studied the definition of his body, in her careful movements as she memorised every essence of him. His hands were on her, touching and smoothing over every inch of her soft skin as she cupped his stubble laden cheeks tilting his head up until her mouth covered his.

It excited him to know that she was wearing nothing but his ring upon her finger. His firm, calloused fingertips trailed up along her spine, memorising the curves of her body. He didn't know why it seemed so important that he frame her in his memory like this, but somewhere for the future he knew that it was.

It seemed pre-emptive, like there was something going to happen. Something out of his control. Danny forced those thoughts away. He would make sure nothing happened to her, she was too important to lose.

His fingers combed through her hair, peeling it away from her delicate features as Mia ground her lower body against him through the bed sheets. He was already hard, his desire demanding as she tore the covers from his naked skin. She was aching for him, always wanting for him. She could never get enough of the press of his flesh against hers.

"Danny." her lips moaned his name against his as he rubbed against the entrance to her slick wet core.

"Mia Messer." he returned.

His hands were on her hips, guiding her as she lowered herself down onto the tip of his throbbing erection. Danny gasped, his teeth grazed her lower lip as she plunged down, taking his entire length deep inside her in one swift motion. Mia's hands came to rest upon his shoulders, her nails scrapped his skin as Danny thrust into her slowly. He was caught up in the sensation of being inside this glorious woman. The woman who was destined to be his wife.

"I'm yours Danny." she whimpered, her hands locked around the back of his neck he maintained his pace.

They were moving together in unison, their lovemaking was slow and tender driving them to extreme heights that neither of them had been to before. Mia was writhing in sheer ecstasy as she met each of Danny's thrusts. Her breath was coming in tiny pants, her head tipped back, copper curls spilling over her shoulders as fireworks exploded in a haze through her body as she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Danny was holding back, his entire body was trembling and screaming for release as his strokes became deeper and faster. Mia's cries were getting louder and louder as they came to the edge. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock as he arched into her one last time before all hell broke loose.

He clutched onto her tightly as he exploded deep inside her. His hips jerked in pleasure as his nerves set a blaze. His shoulder blades were on fire from the scratches Mia had left upon his flesh because her own orgasm matched his own in intensity and force.

The two of them were left shivering and sated as Mia literally collapsed into Danny's arms as he slumped backwards against the wrought iron bed frame breathing heavily.

"Jesus." he managed to utter, smoothing the hair away from Mia's face as he stared down at her stunned.

"And that..." Mia breathed, as she shifted from on top of him. "Was just engagement sex."

Mia rolled onto her stomach, pressing a butterfly kiss to the tribal tattoo that decorated Danny's right shoulder as she made herself comfortable beside him.

"The wedding night will be phenomenal." she promised, as Danny wrapped his arm around her back and drew her closer so their bare legs were entwined.

"I gotta say..." Danny uttered, his finger tracing the bracelet pattern around Mia's right wrist. "I am loving your new piece of body art."

Mia held her wrist up in the light coming in through the open window for her to see. The flesh was still red from the inking three days before. The words "Fortune favours the brave" were etched into her flesh in the form of a bracelet tagged with a butterfly that joined the italic words together below the curve of her palm.

"It's my mantra." she told him as she lowered her wrist.

"Really?" Danny asked, peering down at her, his chin to his chest. "Because I kinda have to talk to

you about something."

The look that crossed Mia's face was one that Danny hoped he would never ever have to witness again. She was in a sitting position so quickly it startled the hell out of him. The sheets were pressed to her chest as she stared at him in what he could only describe as a mixture of pain and shock.

"You've changed your mind?" she said in a small voice.

It made her sound like a little girl, tugging at Danny's heart strings so hard it stung. Danny was sitting up in an instant, his hands coming to rest upon her shoulders as he shook his head vicariously.

"Never." he declared. "Mia I could never change my mind on something this important. I meant what I said about getting married to you, the sooner the better. In fact..." Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, causing Mia to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "I may have already booked the church..."

"What?" Mia almost shrieked, her hand covered her mouth as she realized how high the pitch of her voice was.

Danny took her tiny delicate hands in his as he spoke. "St Thomas's had a midnight mass tonight."

It took Mia a second to put all the pieces together. St Thomas's was the church in Little Italy Danny had been talking about earlier that evening.

"The priest was still there when I rang a little after it finished. The earliest opening they had was two weeks from Saturday." Danny told her, his hands lightly squeezing hers.

Mia stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected this. They were moving so quickly, but this was what she wanted, what she had always dreamed.

"We're getting married in two weeks." she repeated, the words seeming to flow effortlessly from her tongue.

"That's the date I reserved." Danny said a little uncertain at the blank expression upon Mia's face.

"Two weeks..." she said again, the cogs already turning as she calculated the preparations they needed to make.

"If it's too soon..." Danny trailed off as Mia literally threw herself at him.

The sheet slipped off of her body as they collided. The swell of her breasts against his naked torso cause him to stir for the third time this evening. He was so exhausted, he wasn't sure he could go again after the intenseness of what he had just experienced.

"It's perfect." she told him, causing Danny to feel immediate relief.

Mia's forehead came to rest upon his as she laughed out loud at their predicament. "You do not leave me much time to plan." she told him, her thumb tracing the outline of his lips as he grinned.

"Think of it as a challenge." he encouraged her, his voice husky from the thought of the two of them taking that trip down the aisle.

"We're going to have to start telling people sooner rather than later." she warned him with a shrug of her shoulders at his pointed look.

Danny pulled the entanglement of sheets back from the mattress and waited for Mia to climb back into her space alongside him before he pulled the cool sheets over both of their bodies. They lay on their sides. Danny's head was propped up on his elbow as he brushed the curls out of Mia's tired blue eyes. He could see her eyelashes already beginning to flutter upon her pale skin.

"Worry about it tomorrow." he whispered, kissing each of her eyelids in turn.

"Uh huh." Mia responded, snuggling deeper under the sheets before Danny placed a soft kiss upon her nose.

In seconds Mia was out like a light. Danny watched the tension ease out of her entire body as she stretched out and relaxed. He had no idea how long he watched over her that night but for some reason he knew it was important to make sure that she felt safe and secure. Mia hadn't had a lot of security in her life, but that was changing now. He would see to it that her life would change for the better, the same way his very own life had the minute she'd accepted his proposal. Beside him lay his future and there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let it slip between his fingers anymore.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I am on holiday next week from work. (This basically consists of me lounging around the house watching shows.) so that will mean more chapters. Thankies to Sparkycsi for betaing! x**_

_Jen: Thanks very much for your congrats. I made it to manager in two years so my parents are very proud as are my bros and such. I am glad you loved the convo, it just kinda flowed. I thought if anyone was going to catch them about it it would be Cory because of her connection to Danny and I felt the need to establish her role with Mia and Danny._

_Sam: She would, she so very would_

_Dreamer: It does sound like an awesome engagement party! The place by the way is real, it's a bar I've frequented a few times and it is wonderful, very expensie though._

_KJL: Sometimes I feel like I should say to you guys to listen to a certain song while reading because it's the song that really set the scene for me. It's not my fav Keith Urban song but it's a lovly one! _


	115. Chapter 115: Home Sweet Home

Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen

_If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else can do it better_

_Tra__in - If It's Love_

"Okay seriously, I love the two of you but we should probably be packing right now instead of... well whatever it is we're doing." Mia reasoned from underneath the silk scarf that Danny had tied over eyes on the drive through the city.

When Danny had woken her up with a cup of Starbucks and a kiss on the forehead she'd been all for pulling him back into bed for a little early morning fun but he'd had had other ideas. He'd roused her just enough to get her out of bed with the lure of chocolate pastries before informing her he had a surprise for her today. Mia wasn't sure how Cory factored into it. She had met them in the lobby of Mia's building and had driven the rest of the way.

"We have six hours until we have to leave for Cape Cod. That is more than enough time pack." Danny told her, his hands squeezed her shoulders lightly, as he guided her from what she assumed was an elevator.

She was hoping they weren't on top of the Empire State building because she probably looked damn stupid with this scarf over her eyes. Then again, she thought, they didn't seem to be in a crowd.

"Is she always like this?" Cory teased from in front of Mia as they took slow easy steps. "You're sure you wanna marry into this?"

"Hey, you're the ones that pulled me out of bed at eight-thirty in the morning. I got off shift three hours ago." Mia griped, already feeling the caffeine from over an hour ago leaving her system.

"She's always grumpy when she's tired." Danny said, pressing his lips to the back of her head.

Mia relaxed as his thumbs dug into tense muscles at the nape of her neck and began to massage just the right spot. It marvelled her how he knew how to hit just the right spot.

"Hmm, I like it when you do that." Mia muttered as she heard the scrape of a key in a lock, before a door was pushed open.

She felt Danny's fingers loosening the knot at the back of the scarf before it fell away from her eyes leaving her blinking in the bright light that streamed in through the open window in front of her.

"Tada!" Cory sing-songed as Mia rubbed her hands over her eyes and took in her surroundings.

The room they were standing in was entirely empty, except for cream painted walls and beech coloured hardwood floors. In fact, Mia realised as her gaze shifted towards the spacious kitchen area, the whole apartment was empty.

"Wow..." the word slipped out of her mouth as she took a step further into the room surveying everything around her before she went on her own tour of the apartment.

The apartment rivalled her own in terms of size and structure. The living room gave away to an open plan breakfast bar and kitchen. The bathroom was a decent size, and the bedrooms...

There were two of them. The master bedroom was vast and spacious. It didn't have the same balcony that her own apartment had but she was willing to forgo that, along with the walk-in closet that she had coveted.

If she was honest with herself, Mia had no real use for any of the dresses she stored in there anyway. She wouldn't be attending any balls in the near future. She was already planning a charity auction of most off the designer dresses by the time Danny found her staring out of the window pane in the spare room.

"So what do you think?" he asked her, stepping into the centre of the room as she turned around to face him.

"Is it wrong that I am thinking this would make a good nursery?" she said quietly raising her eyes through lowered lashes until they met Danny's.

Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her until the two of them were facing the window with the light that danced upon the laminate.

"Crib in the corner right?" he said, pointing to the corner along side the window.

Mia nodded, swallowing hard. Their future was coming together. She could imagine the two of them living here, raising a child together, maybe two. She couldn't forget about the child that the two of them had lost, but this was the start of something new.

"After a year or two, I don't see why not." she responded eagerly.

Danny drew back, his expression boyish making all the years drop away from his handsome features. He was excited by this venture, he was happy to be taking this step forward with her. He'd never lived with a woman before but when he was with Mia the thought of waking up without her by his side seemed alien to him.

"We are doing this aren't we?" he asked her.

His arms were crossed over his chest, as he dipped his head trying to capture figure out her thoughtful expression.

Mia tilted her head, allowing her bangs to fall away from her face as she met Danny's serious expression, her lips twitching in response to his change in demeanour.

"We are definitely doing this." Mia confirmed before turning to face Cory as the other woman appeared in the doorway.

Cory was leaning against the door frame, looking casual in jeans, boots and a button up shirt. It was strange to see her so dressed down; Mia was used to seeing the other woman in pants suits and formal dresses. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Somehow, she still managed to look a model.

"You like it?" Cory asked, trying to work out from their posture and facial features exactly what the two of them were thinking.

"We love it." Mia informed her before something occurred to her. "But where the hell are we?"

Cory pulled a face before answering her question.

"You're in my apartment building. This place came up literally this morning. Jenna, the woman who used to live here, had been talking about leaving for a while but she actually moved out yesterday. I managed to bribe the agent to hold the listing because I wanted the two of you to take a look at it." Cory told Mia, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Danny told me the two of you wanted your own place, and this is a similar size to your apartment and it has better security, which I think is important for your future."

Cory nodded pointedly in the direction of the spare bedroom as she spoke. She'd overheard that part of the conversation while she had waited in the living room, and it didn't surprise her. Danny and Mia were made for each other, she knew Danny would be a great father and she was sure Mia would go out of her way to make sure their child had the opposite of her upbringing. There was a lot of love between these two people.

"So what was with all the secrecy?" Mia asked perplexed.

Danny and Cory exchanged a glance. The truth was the two of them hadn't been sure about Mia's feelings about Cory and Danny's relationship. It was one thing having a close friend of your boyfriend live nearby; it was another having them live straight across the hall. Although Cory was Mia's friend, she was closer to Danny.

"My apartment is across the hall." Cory explained. "We weren't sure how you'd feel about that."

Mia frowned, Cory could see the cogs turning in her brain until she came to the conclusion that the two of them were trying to point out.

"I doubt you and Danny are going to be playing a sneaky bit of midnight tiptoe back and forth across the hall." she told them, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the idea.

Cory and Danny both visibly relaxed at Mia's reaction.

"Can we talk to the agent?" Mia asked, turning her attention to Cory with an arched eyebrow.

"I will just get him." Cory said taking the hint and removing herself from the room gracefully.

There was a stunted silent between Mia and Danny, in which Mia pursed her lips and bowed her head whilst fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"Are you mad?" he asked her as Mia raised her eyes to meet hers.

Mia shook her head, her curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"We're not moving too fast." she said finally. "Because I don't feel like we are, but I know that other people will think that we are."

"Since when did you care what other people think?" Danny questioned her, his accent more pronounced.

"I don't. I care what you think." she pointed out.

"I think this has all been a long time coming and anyone that says it's too fast obviously doesn't know the both of us." he told her firmly, bending his knees to catch a glimpse of her face.

Mia let out a sigh of relief before she took a step forward. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged his body tightly.

"I am so glad you said that." she uttered, her forehead coming to rest on his chest.

Danny buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her passion fruit flavoured shampoo before speaking into her curls.

"So are we making this our place?" he murmured, as Mia rose her head so her faces were inches apart.

It was happening again, the intense emotions were stirring up between the two of them, their chemistry intermingling as they stood in this place already fully aware that this was fate. The two of them were really meant to be here. The connection between them made it hard for either to breath. Danny found himself looking at her pale pink lips in anticipation.

"Do you love it as much as I do?" she asked shifting against him in such a way he almost moaned out loud.

"I'm already planning the space for my pool table." he informed her, raising his eyebrows to make sure she caught his drift.

Mia's chest vibrated against his as she laughed. Danny could feel her heart thudding against his chest and thought about the possibility of christening this room right here and now. The door to the apartment slammed as if in response to his thought and the two of them broke apart, allowing Danny to a second to rearrange himself before turning his attention back to Mia, his fingers linking in hers.

"Home sweet home?" Danny questioned, searching her face for any signs of doubt.

Mia's mouth curved into a smile as she tugged him through the open bedroom door and into the living room to meet the agent, repeating his words.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

_**Hey guys, I am on holiday at the moment. I have a busy week but I haven't stopped writing! I hope you enjoy what I post. **_

_Jen: lol I bet your squeeing for the wedding, will they make it that far? Only time will tell. I haven't spoken to BEG in a while, but I'll drop her an email on your behalf. Last time I heard she was pretty ill._

_Found: Hi, it's nice to meet you. I really appreciate the fact you've reviewed! I love Mia and Danny together. The Tay and Aiden thing just came out the blue, I like writing a lesbian relationship. _

_KJL: lol it means alot to me that you say that!_

_Cait: I am glad, thanks very much._

_Sam: Well... We will see what happens._

_Dreamer: Danny and Mia made it so easy to write. She does need the stability and she'll need it more soon enough._

_History: Hope this is soon enough!_


	116. Chapter 116: She's Beautiful

Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
_

_James Blunt - Your Beautiful_

The drive to Cape Cod had been surprisingly comfortable and companionable. Danny had appointed himself as the driver of Mia's black SUV in order to let Mia catch a few more hours of sleep in the passenger seat before they got to the manor. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for the wedding, and then the two brides would spend the night apart before the big day. As soon as the car hit the highway Mia had been out like a light while Danny listened to an old rock station he'd tuned in to as they had started to set off.

Danny didn't regret waking Mia up this morning, especially from the outcome of their excursion. He had loved the apartment. The moment he'd stepped inside he knew that place was going to be their home. Mia's reaction had sealed the deal.

The two of them had a home now, one that they were setting up together. Danny found himself smiling at that thought, they would have to go through all their belongings and cut everything that wasn't a necessity but realistically he looked forward to it. Their lease started in over a week's time, so the two of them would hopefully be moved in by the time they were married.

Danny had spent most of the drive thinking about their wedding, and the plans they needed to put into action. They were going to pick out their rings when they got back. Mia would visit her friend who was a designer to help sort out her dress. He was crossing things off the list that they had made this morning after securing their deposit for the apartment.

Half each, just like their spending for the wedding. Mia had tried to change his mind on who was paying the expenses; she was the one with the black Amex for Christ's sake. Danny held his ground. He wasn't with Mia for her money, he despised the idea of being a kept man. This was their wedding. He would always contribute financially. At the end of the day that's what his savings were for. He wanted to take care of Mia. Even if financially that was an illusion, it was one he liked to keep.

She had let him keep the wedding as a shared cost. Yet, he was already fully aware of the fact that she had discreetly booked their reception from a phone call he had walked right in on. The bar where the two of them had shared their first kiss had been near his old place in Little Italy back in his college days.

Despite the fact they had agreed to keep the wedding quiet, the news had spread over the past few days. Danny had made the mistake of telling Louie, who was now sitting up in bed with full brain function and talking. His bones were beginning to heal from the beat down leaving him with limited mobility for the time being. Physio was helping with that.

Louie's first question had been about his business, he wouldn't be able to afford health insurance without it. Danny had informed him, his apprentice Lanzlo had taken over the day to day running of the place for the time being so it was in good hands, with Danny or his father coming in to check on the books regularly.

Louie hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut and gabbed to their Ma. The next time he'd dropped back at the hospital he'd been set upon by both of his parents, his mother demanding he call Mia that instant so she could congratulate them both and his dad demanding to know if he'd gotten 'the princess' knocked up again. Which had earned him a hefty smack around the mouth from Danny's mother as she thumbed through the phone book of Danny's blackberry. Louie had watched the whole debacle from his hospital bed, looking more than a little amused by the turn of events.

It was decided an engagement dinner would be held in the hospital that evening after Mia had gotten off shift. At seven they had all returned to the hospital, they surrounded themselves around Louie's bed with plastic tubs of Carbana, Bolonase, garlic bread and meatballs coupled with plastic bowls and cutlery. There had been a lot of joy that night; Danny's father to his surprise had been well behaved and cordial. He had toasted them with a bottle of seven up while the rest of them sipped champagne from a bottle his mother had some how smuggled in and hidden from the doctors.

At the end of visiting hours, Marien Messer had stepped forward and offered her help with the wedding. Many hands made light work she had chimed. They had promised to call if they were in need. Now the only problem was getting her to keep her mouth shut, since Aiden had also invited his mother to the wedding. She also wanted to meet Mia's father, whom they had yet to tell.

Danny understood why Mia was putting off telling her father about their engagement. The longer she kept it to herself the less available opportunity would occur for her mother to find out, and Mia wouldn't put it past her mother to attempt to ruin her big day. Yet he knew that Mia was losing time in that respect, although the thought of going to meet Mia's dad again face to face made him break out in a sweat. The judge had a lot of juice if he decided to take a dislike to Danny, so he wasn't ready to force the issue...yet.

He glanced over at his sleeping fiancé and smiled. Her head was resting upon the window, her arms crossed over her chest, so that her jacket rode up to her chin, her face burrowed into it as she slept. Despite wearing very little make up and dressing down for the trip Danny still couldn't get over how beautiful she was especially when she wrinkled her nose as the hair that escaped her messy bun tickled it.

He wondered how he'd gotten to this place, and then countered the thought already knowing that this was what he deserved. He'd felt weightless over the past few days, like there was nothing to hold him down. Sam had commented upon the eerie cheerfulness that flooded through his movements and work ethic. Flack had simply high-fived him, smirking now that Messer was finally getting some.

At least that's what he was letting him think for now, although that was somewhat true. The two of them hadn't stopped since the night of the engagement party. Every time they were alone together, even the gentlest of kisses led to so much more. He wasn't even sure how they'd even gotten to the kitchen table after that time in the shower. All he knew was that towels had never been so sexy. His desire for her was never sated and he knew it was the same for her too. They couldn't get enough of each other, which why they had managed to book a few days off together after the wedding.

A honeymoon was out of the question, with the move and barely any time to plan, but he did want to take her away somewhere. He was thinking the two of them could get out of the city for a few days. Cape Cod hadn't been on his list of places to visit, he was thinking more like Florida or California. Somewhere hot with cocktails, Mia in a bikini... Bliss.

In fact, Danny was pretty sure she had packed one somewhere, since Aiden had told them the beach was nearby. In fact, Danny straightened his spine and peered dead ahead, he could see it. It was wonderful, he could see the sand stretching out across the land and the dazzling azure sea stretching out for miles.

"Mia." he chanted in a low tone.

"Two more minutes." she murmured, snuggling further down in her seat.

"We're here sleepyhead." Danny muttered, steering the car and pulling up into one of the spaces in front of the manor.

"Hm." Mia uttered, curling up further against the door.

Danny undid his seatbelt, and leaned over towards the passenger side of the SVU. His fingers brushed the loose curl away from her delicate cheekbone. Her skin was silky to touch. She turned her head, her lips kissing the pulse point of his wrist.

Mia sighed as Danny's thumb smoothed over her lips.

"Come on baby." he whispered. "It's time to wake up. You can get some sleep tonight."

Mia groaned as Danny broke away. He gave her space to unfurl and stretch out her limbs before she opened up her glittering blue eyes.

"Hi." she said, her voice still thick with sleep.

The left side of Danny's mouth quirked as her eyes came to rest on him.

"You talk in your sleep." he told her as she pulled down the visor of the SUV and checked her features.

"Huh, what did I say?" she asked, flicking her hair out of her face and popping the visor back up.

"Something about wearing a blue bikini." Danny shrugged innocently. "You wanted to put one on."

Mia rolled her eyes and smacked Danny's arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow." Danny yelped, clutching his arm.

"Don't be such a baby." Mia replied, taking out a Raspberry Chapstick and running it over her lips.

Danny averted his gaze, trying to shove the pornographic images from last night when Mia was down on her knees, her mouth wrapped around him, out of his head.

"You know, nobody knows we're here right." Danny mentioned casually.

Mia turned her head towards him, her glistening lips barely parted.

"Danny, you know I look like a hag right now." she said, eyebrows raised.

"You don't look like a hag." Danny told her, leaning forward.

His lips kissed the apple of her cheek, and then the curve of her jaw.

"You look beautiful, sexy..." Danny's hand came to rest on Mia's knee as she tilted her head back, allowing Danny access to her throat.

She shivered as his teeth grazed the lobe of her ear. Danny's palm crept up along the inside of her thigh. Mia felt her body arching, seeking to get closer to Danny's warm hand as she parted her thighs even further.

Mia's heart was hammering against her chest at the sound of the sudden rapping behind her upon the glass of the passenger side window. The two of them broke apart panting, Mia already twisting in her seat to see the grinning face of Don Flack as he tapped on the window yet again.

"Yo, love birds, knock it off." he called out as Mia used the electric door button to make the window lower.

Sam's face appeared over Flack's shoulder, her grin was wide as she surveyed the windows that had began to fog up.

"Was it getting hot on in here?" she teased as Mia undid her own seatbelt.

"You're funny you know that." Mia pouted back in return.

"Hey, you know when the last time was that I had sex in a car?" Sam retorted, stepping back allowing Mia to get out of the SUV.

Mia rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her purse.

"Give it a rest, you told me last week about you and Flack in the back seats of the cinema." Mia responded closing the door, and pulling her tongue out at Sam.

"It was a boring movie." Flack shrugged.

"You know I hate that." Danny agreed. "No wonder the two of you got jiggy with it."

Both him and Mia were around the back of the SUV, Danny handed her wheelie suitcase, before she pulled out the handle waiting for him to close the trunk. Danny hit the lock button the keys and handed them back to Mia.

"They picked a great place for it." Flack said, pulling his cap down over his eyes to block out the sun.

The four of them stared at the huge beautiful, picturesque mansion in front of them. They all had to agree this was a wonderful to get the deed done.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey guys! I have been busy catching up with people this week. Also took a bit of a road trip which was very fun! WHat have you guys been up to**_**?**

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Sam: They need to look forward after their checkered past._

_KJL: I am glad you like:)_

_Jen: I emailed her and I don;t think she'll be writing on any of her stories for a little while I am afraid. Hope you keep enjoying this._

_Blue: NP just review when you can!_


	117. Chapter 117: The Night Before

Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride  
_

_Nickleback - If Today Was Your Last Day_

The feeling of contentment that settled over Taylor that night was almost eerie. She realized when she'd been standing in the bathroom, brushing her teeth that she hadn't experienced a flicker of negative emotion at all in the past few weeks and that for her was surprising. Usually when anyone of her relationships became more than a casual commitment she was freaking out. She hated the idea of being tied down and losing her identity. Single, she was Taylor Turner. In something more committed she was someone's girlfriend, someone's wife. She was positive she was going to lose part of herself by being with someone else.

With Aiden it was never like that, the relationship had developed on its own until she was already living with Aiden, barely returning home. The wedding was tomorrow and she was surprised to find herself not in the least bit apprehensive, her insides were buzzing with excitement; her skin aglow with happiness and her yes were shining. She couldn't wait to put on that dress tomorrow morning and stride down the aisle.

Taylor glanced up, catching a flicker of movement at the edge of her vision. Patrick was leaning in the open doorway of the bathroom, his eyes on her as she tossed the dental floss into the trash can.

"Jesus, can you at least make some noise or something? Do not make me put a bell around your neck." Taylor threatened.

"No cold feet?" Patrick prompted, a smile playing across his lips as he studied Taylor's demeanour.

"I know you didn't feel this way with Jenny and you married her out of a sense of duty, but I can't help but wonder if everybody is this happy the night before their wedding." Taylor murmured, taking a high tie out of her make up bag.

"You can ask Mia in a few weeks time, I'm sure she'll be just as happy as you are right now." Patrick shrugged, his gaze already flitting around the surroundings of the bath room.

The bathroom was beautiful, the ceiling was artfully sculptured. The fixtures were golden, the white porcelain gleamed. The bath was square and set into the floor. It was lined with luxurious products supplied by the manor.

"Huh?" Taylor responded, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"I can't believe you forgot the two of them are getting married in a fortnight." he muttered, rolling his eyes at Taylor's lack of organisation. "She'll kill you if you can't make it."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Taylor asked, one hand on her hip as she cocked it. "Because it sounds like to me that you're talking about Mia and Danny getting married."

Patrick's hazel eyes met Taylor's as he tilted his head slightly to the left trying to figure out why she was having problems comprehending him. Maybe the wedding had fried her brain.

"That's what I am talking about, the Chapel in Little Italy?" Patrick prompted her, waiting for the light bulb to flick on.

Taylor narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Patrick covered his mouth with his hand, trying to drag the words back inside as soon as he realized that she really didn't know.

"You didn't know." he said suddenly, closing his eyes and cursing his own idiocy.

"No, of course I didn't know. And I'm more interested in how you did." Taylor snapped back, hands on her hips, her expression one of severe disappointment.

"I check in every now and then..." Patrick trailed off as Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"Is Maddy aware that you 'check in'?" Taylor asked him, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"She understands that Lola may want to drop in on her parents every once in a while." Patrick responded stiffly, taken aback by her response.

"And what? You and Lola just happened to catch a glimpse of Danny proposing to Mia?" Taylor said every word dripping with disbelief.

Patrick glared at her mimicking her posture with his own.

"I had to make sure they weren't 'busy'." he told her repeating the air quotes gesture. "Seriously I was out of there before the two of them started going at it."

Taylor pulled a face, the last thing she needed was the image of two of her friends doing the dirty.

"So they're engaged?" Taylor remarked, changing the subject.

Patrick pursed her lips together tightly before answering.

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?" Taylor asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Patrick bowed his head.

"Evidently no one. I thought you did." he pointed out as Taylor brushed past him and into the bedroom.

"I don't understand why they wouldn't tell anyone." Taylor said quietly, as she sat down onto the plush white bed.

Patrick dropped down next to her. He could see how much this was affecting her and he thought he knew why. She could almost feel his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"They probably didn't want to take the shine away from your wedding day, the two of you are important to them." he said quietly.

"Well that's ridiculous." Taylor argued. "They're important to us, too. We want them to be happy. I know Aiden would be ecstatic at the fact Danny's decided to settle down."

Patrick clasped his hands in front of him, setting them down to rest upon his lap.

"You know I let Mia go a long time ago." he said softly.

Taylor turned her head towards him, studying the profile of his face as he focused on his entwined fingers.

"I have to make sure. Maddy is my friend." Taylor said forcefully.

"I know." Patrick said before patting her hand lightly with his.

To Taylor it simply felt like a tiny breeze across her flesh.

"Me and Mia... The only connection we have is through Lola now. Her and Danny, that's strong. It's fate." Patrick revealed with a deep sigh.

"What about me and Aiden?" she questioned, her voice piqued with interest.

Patrick smiled sadly.

"I can't tell you that." he said, rubbing his stubble with the palm of his hand.

Taylor lowered her gaze, her mouth setting into a grim line at the implications.

"You're happy." he said, his voice barely a whisper. "You do something wonderful for a friend for a friend, and eventually you all live happily ever after."

"Who?" Taylor asked curiously.

"If I tell you, you will be doing it for all the wrong reasons." Patrick said dryly.

"You sound like Mr Myagi." Taylor accused.

Patrick rose to his feet, stretching out his long muscular limbs as he stood.

"It's for your own good." he told her, with a mischievous grin.

"Uh huh." Taylor muttered, raising to her feet and pulling back the covers. "If I had one wish for the future it would be that you were much less cryptic."

Taylor climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her waist.

"No it wouldn't, it would be World Peace, Miss Congeniality." Patrick teased, leaning over the bed.

"Don't make me put salt across the door." Taylor threatened as his face lingered in close proximity to hers.

Patrick pressed his lips to her forehead. A gesture that was brotherly and cold.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he respond with a wink before fading out.

"Damn ghosts." Taylor mumbled, rubbing the cold spot on her forehead, and flicking off the bedside lamp in order to catch a little sleep before her big day.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews but I feel like I am losing my touch a little. I am back to work tomorrow but hope to keep updating. What did people think of the new series?**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for her beating!**_

_Dreamer: I am glad you feel like my writing is realistic, I try to write everything liek I am seeing and feeling it myself. I understand about not having free time._

_Sam: lol Danny knows what goes down between the two of them._

_KJL: I am glad you think that!_

_SCience: I hope you like this chapter._


	118. Chapter 118: Smooth Criminal

Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down _

_It was your doom _

_Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal_

The gym was quiet at this time of night. There wasn't a soul in sight as Stella pounded at the punch bag with her fists. Mia watched as Stella swung her leg up and round house kicked the punch bag. Her olive skin was shiny with sweat, her breath coming in small pants as she lashed out again smacking the bag viciously.

"What did the poor bag ever do to you?" Mia asked lightly, stepping into the room and brushing her hair away from her face.

It was stuck to her forehead with perspiration from her time on the treadmill. The manor has separate rooms for self defence classes and the gym itself. Another thing Mia liked about the place. That and the fact that the rooms were literally at the end of the exquisite garden.

"I didn't think anyone else was down here." Stella said using the back of her boxing glove to wipe the sweat out of her eyes.

"I needed to work out some excess energy. I slept too much in the car on the way here." Mia told the other woman, leaning against the wall and reviewing Stella's demeanour.

"So... Is this about Frankie?" Mia asked tentatively, her eyes on the other woman.

Stella bowed her head, undoing the Velcro strips from the gloves.

"I can't believe I trusted him." Stella submitted, stripping off the gloves and setting them down on the bench that lined the walls of the large room.

"There's no shame in being vulnerable." Mia told her. "You were doing the same as everybody else in this world."

Stella snorted.

"Except I managed to pick the only mentally imbalanced exhibitionist in New York." she stated.

Mia dropped down onto the bench along side her.

"Well..." She said, rubbing her hands together. "Artists do have a habit of being crazy. At least he didn't do a Van Gogh."

"It could have been a lot worse if Mac hadn't been there." Stella admitted raking her hands through her hair.

Mia swallowed hard and nodded. She had been in Central Booking when Frankie had been dragged in, his wrists locked in cuffs. She'd seen the swollen eye and the fact he favoured his left side. Realistically she would not take on Mac in a fight, not even a one-on-one training. She knew Danny had taken a tumble on the mat more than a few times. Danny, however, relished the challenge.

"I don't really understand what happened." Mia said. "I mean I kind of walked in on Adam taking the site down and saw Frankie in Central Booking but otherwise I am in the dark."

Stella let out a deep sigh before slumping back against the wall.

"Remember that sculpture he gave me? Aresnob?"

Mia nodded, her lips twitching with a smile at the memory of the ugly looking thing that had been unveiled on Stella's desk.

"Bonsera backwards." Mia said absentmindedly.

Stella nodded.

"I Googled it after he sold me some story about it being Persian for soul of a woman. It was a website with videos of the two of us together in bed."

Mia put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the horrified gasp that escaped her lips.

"Apparently he had a web cam over looking the bed." Stella continued.

"That sneaky shit, no wonder Mac got involved." Mia exclaimed, sitting on her hands for fear of reacting.

"That wasn't why Mac got involved." Stella informed her.

Mia tilted her head towards the other woman clearly alarmed, there was more to the story but Mia knew better than to push it.

"It wasn't?" Mia repeated.

Stella shook her head, her palms clasped between her knees.

"After I ended it with Frankie, he began to follow me. He turned up by my car on my day off and really unsettling stuff like that. I gave him hell."

"So he was stalking you?" Mia quizzed.

"It didn't seem like that at the time, just that he was trying to win me back. I thought he was harmless." Stella explained.

"But he wasn't?" Mia prompted.

"No." Stella murmured, picking off invisible fluff from her sweat pants. "He wasn't. Mac met me at my place so we could go over the rotas for this weekend with the rest of us off."

There was silence for a second. Stella was struggling to stop her voice from trembling as she spoke.

"I opened the door to my apartment and there was this moment where I just froze. The table was set with candles, the curtain drawn, a bottle of wine open. Heaven knows what Mac thought." Stella uttered, exhaling deeply.

Probably that all of his dreams had come true, Mia thought. The attraction between the two of them was undeniable. Stella was the Ying to Mac's Yang but for some reason the two had never become anything more than colleagues or friends.

"Frankie came out of the bathroom saw me standing there with Mac and just lost it. He threw himself at me, calling me a whore and a slut. Mac got between us before he could do little more than throw a wine bottle at me, hence the bandage." She said indicating to the gauze wrapped around her left arm.

"How did he get in?" Mia asked, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck starting to prickle.

Stella's eyes met Mia's.

"He had a key." She said bluntly.

Something itched at the edges of Mia's mind, she didn't know what or why, but something was bothering her, something somewhat familiar.

"He took my key and made a copy, I didn't even know."

Mia felt her blood freeze in her veins. Could it really be that easy? Stella was ferocious when it came to her personal safety, she didn't even let guys go to her apartment and yet the predicament she had ended up in...

That open door to her own bedroom has suddenly become a lot more alarming.

"How did you know that he copied your key?" Mia asked, her voice quivering just a fraction to make Stella look up.

"There was sculptor's clay in the lock... He had the copy on him." Stella told her. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mia paused, not sure what to say. She'd felt the colour drain out of her face. At the risk of looking paranoid or at the most attention seeking, she thought maybe she should keep her mouth shut. This was Stella telling Mia her story, this was about her.

"Nothing..." Mia said quickly. "I just can't believe this happened to you."

Stella nodded her agreement. "Neither can I."

There was silence between the two of them. Mia's mind was a million miles away. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that someone could have taken her personal keys. She had gotten a lock on her locker after Marty Pino had planted that coke, but locks could be picked and replaced if someone was determined and Frankie certainly had been when it came to Stella.

She started to think of other things that she had noticed around her apartment. Things that didn't make sense up until now.

Some of her clothes in the wardrobe weren't in the same order she remembered putting them in. Her shoes weren't in the cleverly neat line she kept them in; it had been crooked and ajar. She thought that with everything going on she had been careless but she loved those shoes, she had bought every one of them herself with her own money. Her success was measured by her shoes...

There were several pairs of underwear she had noticed missing, of course she had suspected the laundry...

Her heart was pounding in her chest; she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. Someone had been in her apartment. The aftermath of aftershave that had lingered in the room, a scent so faint she had convinced herself she had imagined it.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. It was plausible she was being paranoid. Her gaze strayed to Stella, whose back was pressed against the wall behind her, her face tilted towards the ceiling eyes closed.

She didn't want to imagine how the events would have played out if Mac hadn't been with Stella.

The idea of someone being in her room with her while she slept made her feel violated. Hands creeping over her flesh as she breathed blissfully unaware, made her physically ill. Her stomach was churning and the back of her throat burned with the taste of acid. She had to get out of here before she was sick.

"I have a phone call to make." She said quietly, raising to her feet and leaving the gym as if on auto pilot.

She knew one of the CSI's that was covering their shift right now. Mia glanced at her watch. She just hoped that Carmen Devine was still up.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope your all having a great week. I am off sick today with flu so I finally had time to update. Has anyone else started their Christmas shopping yet? I have 6 people crossed off my list already!**_

_**Thankies to Sparkycsi for betaing!**_

_Crime: He didn't know what he was doing but I agree. I love Patrick so much! I have an awesome scene later on between him and Mia and of course Lola._

_Jen: Don't worry about being behind it happens. I am an awful reviewer I admit, I just don't get time to read anymore. Thanks for your review it made me smile and Tay does do something about their secret engagement!_

_Sam: Friends are always protective of each other. I think their needed to be some clear boundaries now that Patrick has someone. What would be the point of still pining for someone in the living world you couldn't be with? I like Sela too! I loved it when she told Adam she had a file on him!_

_KJL: You don't have to explain homework to me, I know what that feels likes. Thankies for the review. _

_Jo: Yay, it's great to see you again! We see a lot more of Sam in a few chapters time when she's at a crime scene. lol I had to relay some information about Louie, it's not fair to cut him out of the picture. Who knows what will happen before the wedding day? WIll there even be a wedding? lol I am happy that you have an income but the hours sound crappy. At least your making money though, I understand what it's like to be in that position and in the current economic climate you can't take anything for granted.. Good thing is you can buy pretty things now. lol Patrick does check in every so often, usually with Lola. I love Supernatural. Axellia actully wrote Dean and Sam into her story and she writes them amazingly. Admittedly there is not real place for them in my story, and I couldn't write them without drooling over Dean._


	119. Chapter 119: Breakfast In Bed

Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen

_Sidney baby, young and like a flower  
How I want you, give me just an hour.  
You seem like an angel.  
No one compares to you.  
_

_Train - Breaskfast in Bed_

It was morning, the sun shining in through the open window blinding Mia as she opened her eyes. She had spent part of the evening staring over the skyline last night. The beach and the sea were in view; she adored the sight before her and the scent of salt in the air. If she ever retired she'd want to live somewhere with a beach in view. Her hand was already lashing out blindly trying to locate her phone in order to silence the buzzing of the alarm as it penetrated her sleep fogged brain.

Danny was already reaching over her, his bare muscular body hovering over hers. Their bodies brushed lightly; he could feel her body heat through the grey Katy Perry t-shirt. Their faces were inches apart, Danny's eyes locked on Mia's as he switched off the alarm.

"How could it be that time already?" Mia muttered, using the back of her hand to rub at her eyes wearily.

"You were tossing and turning all night." Danny informed her, dropping a kiss upon the tip of her nose as he settled between her legs, his hips resting on hers.

Mia's arm came to rest above her head upon the pillow. She didn't know what to say that. No excuses flew to her lips, like they would have if she was here with anybody else. Danny was someone she couldn't lie to. She didn't want to ruin their weekend and if she told Danny her suspicions she would feel ridiculous if they were unfounded.

Mia already felt idiotic calling Carmen in the dead of night and forcing the other woman to go over to her apartment. Well with Carmen being Carmen, she hadn't really forced anything upon the other woman. Carmen was willing to check out the possibility. Carmen took safety very seriously and after what had transpired between Stella and Frankie, she was sure everyone in the NYPD would now.

"I'm excited." she told him truthfully.

She knew a half truth would be better than telling an outright lie. It did make her feel guilty, but at the moment she didn't want to worry him. He needed some time to relax after what he had been through with Louie. It was his best friend's wedding day for God's sake; he didn't need the worry right now.

Danny rocked his hips against hers lightly so she could feel his growing hardness pressing against her own moistening sex. Mia's skin was already hot and feverish from the feel of Danny's warm athletic body pressing against her.

"So am I," he responded, raising his eyebrows.

Mia found her lips twitching at the edges as she wriggled just the slightest bit, her wetness rubbing the sensitive tip of his cock through their underwear. Danny groan was low and glutinous as Mia's fingers traced up along his ribs, drawing his body tighter against her own. Danny's powerful thighs were between hers, Mia's legs parted to accommodate him. Her palms slid along the lines of his shoulder blades, and down along the curve of his back, down to his ass. She cupped it in her hands bringing him closer before grinding against his erect cock.

Danny's lips descended on hers passionately, their kiss slow and tender. His tongue was exploratory as were his hands as his palms glided along the contours of her body, down over her shoulders and along her arms. His thumbs teased her already erect nipples through her clothing, drawing a moan from her mouth. His hands continued their downward journey, tracing the curves of her waist before his fingertips hooked the waist band of her black panties. He drew them down her thighs with an agonizingly slow pace, causing Mia to arch and writhe trying to close the tiny fraction of distance between them.

Mia's own hands were already underneath Danny's black boxers, wrapping around his cock and guiding it back to her wet naked core as he pushed the shorts down his thighs. Danny's head brushed against her moist sex. He melted into her as they arched at the same time, listening to Mia's gasp as he entered her. Mia bit his lower lip as he filled her up inch by inch until he was at his hilt.

Danny watched the expression on her face change as her entire body responded to his touch. His palms cupped her breasts through her T-shirt as he began to move with gentle thrusts into her willing body. He longed for moments like this, moments where the two of them connected in the most basic of instincts. He knew her body by touch alone. His hands and mouth were already gliding over her flesh, teasing and tasting all the places that drove Mia into a haze of ecstasy.

Her skin was silky and smooth against his flesh. Their bodies melded together as they strove towards the same point. There was no boundaries, no thoughts. They only had each other. Their souls connected, Mia's hand linked his, their fingers entwining. She was coming undone in his hands, he could hear it in the tiny gasps that escaped her lips each more abrupt than the last.

Her fingertips were digging into his knuckles, his grip on her hand tightened. Being inside her like this was incredible, the taste of her skin on his lips made his lower back begin to tingle as Mia whimpered. Every single joint thrust brought the two of them closer to completion.

Mia's walls clenched around him, pushing him to the edge as she gave up complete control. Danny's whole body tightened as Mia's teeth grazed the flesh of his shoulder, stifling her cries of ecstasy as the orgasm tore through her body. The pain mingled with the pleasure as Danny erupted inside of Mia. His mouth covered hers, drowning out his moans as he shuddered against her beautiful pale skin.

They lay there for a moment, their eyes on each other caught up in the serenity and emotions that pulsated between them. Danny felt contented and at peace when he looked into her eyes. He could see the man he was destined to be. Before his life had been empty, now he simply felt complete.

It was Mia that did this to him, the feelings she brought with her were like nothing else he'd ever felt before. He catalogued their moments in his brain like keepsakes for their life ahead. It was important to remember things like this, the simple things, their touches and gestures. He loved the way her face lit up when she laughed, the way the left side of her mouth twitched into a side smile when she was being mischievous.

The tension drained out of her body as she relaxed underneath him, her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed contently. Danny kissed her closed eyelids lightly, his nose trailed along hers to the place where her lips parted with small breaths.

"That was worth setting the alarm clock early." he whispered, as their lips lightly brushed.

"You're a bad person Messer." she murmured between kisses.

Danny's eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled the covers over their heads. Mia groaned as his rough palms already began to roam over her sensitive nerve endings.

"Doll, you ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

The pen was the only thing that stood between Alex and his fury as he tapped it rhythmically against the smooth surface of his shiny desk. He hated this post modern black and cream bullshit, but he tolerated it, just like he had with the other rich people whims he came across.

The ones strung out on drugs, the hookers, the gays. He ignored them all because that was his job; it was what he was paid to do. He still detested it, he despised their arrogance. Just like he despised Mia and her fucking phone call. Heaven forbid that she would actually want to speak to him about his life. All she was interested in was making sure that her friend had the key to her apartment. A key that was his in the first place.

He'd seen the crime scene kit in Mia's hands a dozen times on her way to and from the building so he knew what one looked like when the other bitch cop walked in with one. She said she was only going up to take care of a few things for the other woman but Alex wasn't stupid. Mia at the very least knew that something had been going on in her apartment.

He hadn't been as careful as he should have been, he knew that. Temptation was there and he couldn't help but wonder up there now that she was gone for a little alone time amongst her things. He liked being in her apartment. He liked touching her things without her knowing, it showed he was better than she was, smarter. She was supposed to have graduated from the finest college in the city; her job was about finding evidence. He had relished the fact that she was too dumb to find any of the clues he left. He admitted that some of his mistakes were intentional. Part of him wanted this to end; there was only one foreseeable outcome.

His hands tightened on the pen, he could feel the metal clip digging into the palm of his hand using the pain to distract himself from the infuriation that gnawed at him. He wasn't in the system, he reassured himself. They couldn't get him even if that cop upstairs did find something.

Mia, he had decided was going to suffer for this. If he was going to do something it had to be soon, he could feel the rage that clawed in his bones whenever she was near, along with the desire. He often thought of the video that he had on his camera phone.

Sometimes he watched it while he at the desk reliving every drop of the clothing as it hit the carpet, he wanted to see her naked. He wanted to feel her flesh stretch around him as he dominated her, his hands on her throat, in total control. It was more than a want, it was a need. Ropes and ties were out, he needed to do this with his bare hands to show her what a man he was and how she was no better than him.

Alex couldn't let her get away with marrying Messer. There would be no happy endings for Mia Auster, not when he was through with her.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I loved this week's Adam ep of CSI:NY, I always think they can do so much more with Adam and I loved seeing him in a fight scene. The cold is going thankfully, I can breathe again! I adored writing this chapter and 'Breakfast in Bed' by Train is one of my fav songs so I am really contented with the way this chapter turned out.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing x**_

_Crime: Your review really made me smile, it's lovely to know that you actually do that! I really appreciate it! The question is how much longer will Alex go on?_

_History: I hope you enjoyed this one! I worked hard on it! Thankies for the review._

_Jen: I had to include the Frankie thing because it was something integral to Stella and of course the Team. lol Tay's not going to do anything mean, there's just a moment where she needs something of Mia's and of course when she announces the engagment._

_Sam: Will Mia knowing be enough? I love Sela, she makes me smile and she brings a nicer, funner edge to the team. What's your Xmas list look like?_

_Ax: lol I am also a very bad reviewer. Fresher's week, I know what thats's like! You defo have been their main fan and I admit I adore them. There's always been a chemistry between them and it was always going to blossom into more. We'll have to see how that progresses after The Event. ALex is creeping me out too. What do you think about Taylor's little secret?_


	120. Chapter 120: Wedding Bells

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty

_On and ond (and on)  
This love I feel for you goes on and on (and on)  
It's something you can't lose  
You're gonna find  
This heart of mine  
We'll stand the test of time  
_

_Agnes - On and On_

The day was wonderfully bright and sunny. Taylor was relieved to see there wasn't a cloud in the sky as she stood in the archway of the manor. She stared at the scene in front of her; there were two aisles, one for each of the brides to walk down. The two of them were women; Aiden had wanted both of them to walk down the aisle so Taylor had indulged her lover.

The wedding was being held in the divinely plush garden. Everything was vibrant and green. Red and white carnations decorated the aisles and the archway in which the two of them were about to get married under. There was a nervous flutter in her chest; it was brief, like a bird that wanted to be set free. She looked down at the stunning dress she was wearing.

The corset was navy blue silk with large white polka dots. The fit was perfect as it hugged her figure emphasising her curves. A large red bow accentuated her waist giving way to a black frilly tutu that came to rest mid thigh. Her legs looked long and amazing in the air stocking stray that Mia had provided from somewhere in her suitcase. Her heels were fantastic, a six inch spike heel in navy blue with a red bow. Her dark hair was long, loose and wavy; the bouquet in her hands made of red carnations. Her wrists were decorated in black and red bangles that matched the dress. She took a deep breath inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

Aiden wasn't here yet. She would be here...

Every single seat was filled with their friends and family. On any scale it was not a huge wedding but it was a meaningful one.

Taylor inhaled again. She, herself, was early, so typically Aiden would be on time. There was a cold spot on her right shoulder, Taylor inclined her head to glance at the ghost that stood slightly behind her, his hazel eyes studying her demeanour and assuming correctly what was running through the other woman's head.

"She's on her way down." Patrick murmured.

Taylor's sigh of relief was audible.

"There's no way she wouldn't be here, she loves you very much." Patrick assured Taylor as she turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I know." Taylor shifted from foot to foot. "It's just there are a lot of people."

"You getting stage fight?" he teased her nudging her lightly as he would have if he was alive.

Goosebumps erupted along her arm, the coldness prickling her skin. This always happened whenever a ghost touched her and it was irritating as hell. Even worse when they walked through her, it was like being doused by a bucket of ice water, some days it was so bad it even gave her brain freeze just like after eating ice cream.

"Quit that." Taylor scolded. "I don't need to be shivering as I am walking down the aisle."

"Talking to yourself again Taylor, that's a sign of madness." Aiden called out as a warning as she strode quickly across the marble reception area of the manor, shoes clicking.

Aiden looked every bit the diva that she was not. Her own dress was similar to Taylor's in terms of pattern and colour but the fit was completely different. The dress was strapless, flouncing out underneath the red sash that was tied around her waist. It fell just above her knees, it fitted her like a second skin giving her a more feminine edge than Taylor had ever seen on the other woman, except with her clothes off and then Aiden was all woman. Her legs were wonderful and toned. She was wearing black leather peep toe shoes with a red sole and heel that made Taylor lick her lips appreciatively.

"It's clearly the thought of marrying you driving me nuts." Taylor retorted before realizing Aiden was flanked by her oldest brother Paul, and also Taylor's own father clad in full dress uniform.

"You look beautiful honey." her father said gruffly, kissing Taylor's cheek delicately.

"He gave you the talk didn't he?" Taylor said, as her father came to stand beside her.

"I hurt you he makes my life hell, etc." Aiden responded rolling her eyes. "It's a little late now."

"Well, I wasn't here to give the talk when the two of you started dating." Lieutenant Turner responded, draping his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"You're here now." Taylor pointed out, hugging her father around the waist.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." he told his daughter, wrapping his arms around her body and squeezing her tightly.

They both knew the words that weren't being said. Taylor's mother hadn't made a guest appearance. She was never going to turn up. Her mother was too Catholic to love her daughter. Taylor shoved that thought away. She wouldn't let that thought ruin her wedding day.

"You ready to do this thing?" Aiden asked her as Taylor held out the second bouquet of white carnations, she'd picked up from the table before the open French windows.

"I think the question is Detective Burn, are you ready?" she returned as Aiden took the bouquet from her hands.

"I've never been more ready for anything." Aiden told her forcefully as she straightened her spine.

Paul checked his watch. He was beaming as he put his hand on Aiden's lower back in order to guide her to the doorway leading into the garden.

"Its time." he notified them, winking at Taylor as he moved past her.

Taylor nodded her agreement, her smile already gracing her features as the string quartet began to play.

The two women stood alongside each other, the thin line of flowers barely separating the two of them as they raised their heads high. Paul linked his arm through Aiden's as the Lieutenant held his arm out towards Taylor. Taylor's small hand came to rest upon her father's forearm as she looked up at him as he spoke. His eyes were lined with moisture as he stared straight ahead, clearing his throat.

"I'm so proud of you honey." he told her, swallowing hard.

"I know Daddy." she said quietly, inhaling deeply as the four of them stepped forward and into the sunlight.

* * *

Mia was standing up along side Taylor at the altar. It was not the place that she had originally intended to have in the wedding party, but Taylor's original maid of honour Sasha had been victim to a car accident a few days before the wedding and was laid up in hospital back in New York with a broken ankle. Sasha had demanded that Aiden and Taylor got married without her, hence why Mia was filling the space appropriately dressed in a vibrant red dress that matched the sashes on both of the brides own dresses.

Mia shivered trying to shake off the chill that seemed to be chasing up her length of her spine despite the heat that was beaming down upon them.

Mia shook it off. Her eyes shifted towards Danny, he was standing beside Aiden, his hands clasped in front of him as he watched the service. He was wearing that pinstriped suit again, with a white shirt this time. Mia pouted remembering that night after the engagement party, her hands pushing that jacket off of Danny's firm shoulders. Her tongue on his collarbone as her fingers undid each of his buttons on his dark shirt as he called out her name.

Mia's gaze lowered to something that seemed out of place, her heart practically stopped as her vision narrowed in on the problem. Just to the left of Danny almost standing in front of him Mia could swear stood the cutest little girl she had ever seen in her life. Her hair was blonde, the same dirty blonde that matched Danny's hair colour. It fell in ringlets around her blushing cheeks as she beamed, staring right back at Mia with wide bright blue eyes. She was holding a flower basket between her tiny hands. Her dress was snow white with purple embroidered flowers decorating the pattern.

Taylor's hand took her own lightly diverting Mia's attention for a second; her friend's dark eyes were fixed on the same spot as Mia's had been. By the time Mia turned her head back the little girl was gone as if she had never been there in the first place. Mia frowned, her lips apart as she stared at that blank spot to the left of Danny's knees trying to make sense of what she had just been privy to.

Taylor's hand clasped Mia's again giving her a little shake. Mia turned her head to meet Taylor's eyes as she stared at the other woman still in shock as Taylor repeated the words that Mia had missed.

"I need your ring." Taylor said quietly, out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Mia responded distracted, staring at the ring Danny had given her on her finger.

"Sasha, I forgot Sasha still has my ring." Taylor muttered. "I need yours right now."

Mia cast a glance at Danny who nodded his own admission. Mia's skin prickled, she felt her cheeks flush as she pulled her own ring off of her finger and handed it over to Taylor watching as the other woman held it up between her fingertips. Mia watched as Taylor met Aiden's cocoa coloured eyes as she held the other woman's hand in her own.

"I love you." she murmured to Aiden as she slid Mia's ring up and along her finger. "I will always love you."

"I love you too." Aiden grinned as she slipped her own ring upon her new wife's finger.

"You may kiss the bride." the register announced, clapping her hands together.

A cheer erupted throughout the crowd as the two brides leaned in for the longest and sweetest kiss that Mia had ever witnessed. The assembly of people were already applauding for the two of them. Out of all the people she knew Taylor and Aiden deserved this moment.

If she had one wish it would be that she hoped they remained this happy forever.

* * *

_**Yo guys I thought it was time to post considering I am thirteen chapters ahead of this one. Life's busy at the min, one of my staff is off due to an op for eight weeks and getting cover is a pain, esp as we're doing Xmas set up! Has anyone watched Fringe? I have just discovered it and it's becoming an obession for me.**_

_**Special thanks too Sparky for betaing and for being sounding board!**_

_Ax: I feel like his season is coming back into its own. I am really enjoying it so far and I adore Adam, especially his little fight scene! I had the Flack vibes too, it's because their both similar in nature me thinks! lol I want some serious pain to be unleashed too, I know the end result. Congrats on reviewing._

_KJL: lol this one is a little light hearted relief, but I am enjoying the challenges of thicker plot points. Alex is a thicker plot point!_

_Sam: We'll have to wait and see. I was very impressed with the Adam ep and I liked seeing a more personal edge to Jo as well when she showed the Marine New York. I know what it's like to shop for boys! I have 5 bros!_

_Rena: Don't worry, I just wasn't sure whether I was losing reviewers or not. They do deserve to be happy together but will they get what they deserve. Alex will be dealt with eventually._

_Lori: Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time out to do it. It would be hilarious for Danny to shut down Flack's libedo._

_Jen: Well the time is near to see what happene! I'm glad you liked this!_


	121. Chapter 121: The Talking Dead

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Evanscence - My Immortal

The reception party was in full swing by the hours of the early evening. The speeches were long over after the sit down meal that every single living wedding guest of the couple had enjoyed. Now they were partying up a storm on the dance floor to the DJ that Taylor had hired. Right now Taylor had taken over the DJ booth was spinning her own tunes. Patrick remembered she had mentioned that she had Djed her way through college and for a while afterwards. He wondered why she had ever given it up.

Patrick was standing along side the bar, his gaze on Lola as she sat with someone else's ghost child at one of the nearby tables. From the fact Claire, Mac's dead wife was sitting on the opposite side of the table in full conversation with Aiden's mother he had to guess that was one of children that the two of them had miscarried.

It was strange to see so many ghosts in one area, mixed around all of the living. Aiden's father was chatting to Mac's father over at the end of the bar swapping stories about their days in the military. Maddy was embroiled in a conversation with Sheldon's sister Maya at one of the empty tables on the edge of the room.

It was like seeing the extended family that the living did not know about. He knew Taylor could see them all and he had been witness to her grateful and contented smile when she had been approached by both of Aiden's parents outside of the ladies bathroom. They had been respectful and come to her when she was alone. Taylor liked that in ghosts.

They had congratulated her and Aiden on their marriage and had given Taylor a message to pass along to their only daughter. Aiden's eyes had welled when Taylor had taken her aside and delivered it, her parents watching and relaying more words of comfort than they had ever had to when alive.

Patrick leaned against the bar, his back resting against the dark wood. He felt a presence appear by his side; one that he had grown accustomed to over the past year, a glass of bourbon was put into his hand as he turned his head to glance at the man who was swiftly becoming one of his closest friends.

"You looked like you needed a drink." James, Cory's ex-fiancé uttered.

"I'm not even going to challenge the fact they have a ghost bar here tonight." Patrick said, taking a gulp of whiskey and sighing.

"They figured that even we need a little relaxation lately. Even ghosts burn out." James shrugged, his blue eyes lingering on Cory as Hawkes and her swayed close together, their faces were close as Hawkes murmured something to Cory that made her look into his eyes and smile that beautiful smile that he had once loved.

"Does it ever get any easier?" Patrick asked quietly staring into the bottom of his glass as it refilled in his hand.

James dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"Did you know that I managed to keep Corrine alive for four hours until my brother Michael arrived, when she tried to kill herself?" James said out loud, taking a swig from his own drink.

Patrick shook his head, his gaze coming to rest on Mia as Danny twirled her around on the dance floor. She was laughing, her whole entire face lighting up as Messer dipped her low and brought her back up so she was pressing against his body, her face flushed with contentment as the two of them kissed.

"I couldn't imagine going through that. It must have been hard letting go of someone you love so much." he murmured diverting his eyes back to Lola as she clapped her hands together watching her mother and father.

"It was." James said quietly.

Patrick's eyes fell back on the couple as Danny led Mia away from the ballroom, he didn't know where they were going and he didn't want to know.

It didn't work to have regrets, from his past or for now. He loved Mia when he was alive and the transition was hard for him, still being in her life even briefly was harder. He was taking care of another man's child; one that he felt should have been his own if he had lived.

Yet, he knew that he even if he could, he would never take it back. Without him Mia would have been the one that had died. He didn't think he would have been able to handle attending her funeral. He knew the days had been dark for her after his death and he hadn't been helping by chasing her around in the weeks that followed. He wouldn't trade Lola for the world. He loved her as if she were his own, but it was still hard seeing her happy with someone else knowing all the heartache he had caused and now his inability to fix it.

He realised that James was waiting for him to continue. The blonde haired man seemed to sense his pain. "I know a thing or two about that." Patrick said gruffly as the two of them now watched Cory and Hawkes sipping from champagne glasses back at their own table while conversing with Stella Bonasera.

"The point is Cory was always destined for bigger things." James stated in a voice that made Patrick turn his head towards the other man. "If she had died, if I had let her die to be with me the way she wanted a lot more bad things would have happened in the world. There would be a lot more deaths; a lot more people's lives would have been destroyed. The world or at least part of it would have been a much more unhappy place."

"I don't think I could do that if it came down to it." Patrick whispered as James raised his eyes to meet the other man's.

"You feel it don't you?" James said in a low tone. "Something bad is going to happen to her. It vibrates in your bones and you find yourself with her for some reason, always there and always watching."

Patrick bowed his head before nodding almost unwillingly.

"I can't control it. It's like a bad taste in my mouth that won't go away." Patrick said wiping his lips with the back of his hand feeling haunted.

"You can't control it, whatever it is that is going to happen. There's nothing you can do." James said lightly, his heart going out to his friend as he thought back to his own feelings that he couldn't control. "I felt that for months before Cory tried to kill herself. All you can do is wait and if allowed try to pick up the pieces."

He knew what Patrick was going through. He remembered how it had messed him up for a long time after he had helped return Cory back to her body. He hadn't had anyone in the ghost world to hold onto back then, it wouldn't be the same for Patrick he would make sure of that. He eyed his friend's clenched fist, it dangled by his side as he knocked back the drink in his opposite hand.

"So I'm supposed to sit around here and wait for her to die?" Patrick exclaimed, his voice cracking just a little.

James shook his head.

"You need to let her live her own life, and you need to live yours. When she needs you, trust me you'll know." James reassured him.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to do the right thing." Patrick told him honestly.

"Trust me when the time comes..." James hesitated, reliving the pain that still haunted him on the darkest of nights as he glanced at Cory one last time. "You'll do the right thing."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I intended to update earlier but my weekend went a little bit crazy. My ex bf and current friend came over to say goodbye before leaving for Afganstan. I'm not religious but I will be praying for God to keep him safe. If your the praying kind maybe you could do the same?**_

_**Anyway prayers aside. Thankies to Sparkycsi!**_

_Jen: lol yea I wanted just a little signal to Mia to let her know what she knew what was going on._

_KJL: I will take it as a compliment. I also hate him, he frightens me too! _

_Dreamer: You were right! It was Lola, maybe this chapter had given you a little insight into what maybe happening. Patrick is one of my fav chars. I loved writing him because he was susch a good guy in such an awful situation._

_Blue: Thankies for you review, I really appriciate the time you took on your review._

_Sam: lol I am pretty good at xmas shopping!_


	122. Chapter 122: Insatiable

One Hundred and Twenty Two

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off, let me show  
My love for you insatiable  
Turn me on, never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you insatiable_

_Darren Hayes – Insatiatble_

The sound of the sea was soothing as the two of them lay there on the beach on the towels Danny had snagged on the way out the door as the two of them had left.

Now they were lying side by side upon the towel that Danny had managed to spread out in the form of a blanket. They were still clad in their clothes from the wedding, Mia in that stunning and vibrant halter dress, and Danny in the pinstripe suit. Mia's hands were resting upon her stomach, fingers laced together as she stared up at the stars in a completely cloudless sky. They could never see the stars this clearly in the city and Mia was sad about that. She guessed that was one of the reasons that vacations were so great. They got to see things they did not back home. For Mia this was just another reason that Danny and her should get a beach house when the two of them retired.

It had been Danny's idea to come to the beach, sort of a last minute idea since the two of them had been so busy helping out with the wedding. They had to go back home tomorrow afternoon and Mia couldn't help but feel like it was all ending a little bit too soon for her liking. She had liked being away from home, the change was refreshing. All the problems that had manifested in her head through one thing or another didn't exist up here in Cape Cod.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked sitting up, his elbows coming to rest on his knees, his left hand clasping his wrist, his head tilted towards her. "You've been quiet all night."

"I'm just tired." Mia answered, keeping her voice level.

"Mia, don't lie to me." Danny said firmly. "I know when something's bothering you."

"I called Carmen last night." Mia said softly after a moment of silence.

Danny said nothing as he waited for her to continue. He didn't like the fact Mia and Carmen had had contact. Carmen represented part of his life that he had left way down in the past. She had been one of his conquests a life time ago. He wasn't aware the two of them were friends up until now.

"I'm sure she was very forthcoming with reasons why the two of us should never get married." Danny said bitterly.

Mia sat up next to him, her eyes studying the profile of Danny's face as he clenched his jaw.

"I remember you during your wild days." she reminded him. "I've seen you at your worst and at your best."

Mia's head came to rest on his shoulder as she leaned against him, her knees drawn up to her chest. Danny tried to shake off the fleeting memories of his worst. His coldness towards her in the early days, the things he had said to push her away, the moment he'd raised his hand to her in the bar the night they lost the baby.

"That wasn't why I called her." Mia said quietly, her thumb rubbed across the white gold band upon her finger anxiously.

Taylor and Aiden had returned the ring immediately after the ceremony along with a beaming congratulations. Mia wasn't sure how they knew about the engagement, but she was glad that it wasn't a secret any more, or at least it hadn't been once Taylor had made a show of both her and Danny by asking a very pubic announcement. The two of them had been swept up in a sea of hugs and handshakes. People were happy for them, genuinely happy and Mia found that beyond surprising. It was a new experience for her, even thought she was very aware of the fact that it shouldn't be.

"You're going to think I am being stupid and paranoid." Mia reasoned, bowing her head as she stared at the ring upon her finger.

"Try me." Danny offered seriously.

"I think someone's been in the apartment." Mia said in a rush.

Danny straightened his spine as he angled his body towards her in surprise. Mia wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared out at the skyline before them. Now that she was saying it out loud again it felt ridiculous but she couldn't get the image of Frankie with a key out of her head.

"Sometimes I find things out of place that shouldn't be out of place, things like my shoes in the wardrobe, things that I wouldn't move and you would have no reason to move." she explained. "One time I found my bedroom door ajar and I can't sleep with it like that so I always shut it."

"Mia, you're starting to sound like a child talking about the monster in her closet." Danny told her, shaking his head.

"You think I'm making this up?" she snapped.

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you have been under a lot of stress recently. You're still paranoid from what happened with DJ Pratt..." Mia opened her mouth to cut him off but Danny got there first. "And rightly so, add in what transpired with Stella... I think your mind's playing tricks on you."

Mia ran her hands through her hair, shaking the curls loose from the clips that had swept it away from her face. Was it that plausible?

"Carmen didn't find anything out of the ordinary." Mia admitted, her chin coming to rest upon her knees.

Danny pursed his lips together. He had to hand it to Mia once she got something in her head she took it and ran with it.

"I don't understand why you would call her instead of speaking to me about something like this." Danny responded, gesturing with his hands.

"She was in New York and I didn't want to worry you while we were here. My apologies for putting you before my own neurosis." Mia snipped, feeling exasperated.

There was silence between the two of them, it was awkward and long. The truth suddenly occurred to Danny as he sat there feeling the distance between them stretching.

"You're not crazy, you know that right?" he stated out loud.

Mia tilted her head back to stare at the stars in the night time sky. They twinkled at her like diamonds. It really was a beautiful night, she thought inhaling the scent of the sea.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. Sometimes I feel like she's still there prodding at me." Mia confessed.

Danny's hand came to rest on hers above the cover of the towels. His fingers sought out hers, overlapping.

"You spent your whole life being bartered and thrust into the lime light..." Danny shook his head. "I don't know how you came out of it still sane."

"I had a good shrink." Mia remarked half serious.

The corners of Danny's mouth twitched up into a small smile at her display of humour.

"I feel like you saved me a little bit." Mia said abruptly, closing her eyes against the view of the sky.

Danny frowned in her direction quizzically, even though she couldn't see it she could feel his confusion at her sentence.

"You were the first person who actually liked me for who I am, who saw past the money. You helped me find out who I was underneath all the dresses and the make up and all that other bullshit. You made me realize there was more to me than this." she said pointing at her dress.

"You have to admit though." Danny complimented, his fingers slipping underneath the silk strap between her shoulder blade and her breast. "It is a very nice dress."

Mia rolled her eyes, her smile dazzling Danny as she turned it on him.

"Is sex all you think about?" she teased as the tip of his index finger trailed along the curve of the material into the space between her breasts.

"You don't like it when I do this?" he questioned, his lips lightly caressing that spot just beneath her earlobe.

"Don't stop that." Mia purred, her body leaning into Danny's warm form as he guided her onto her back until they were lying flat upon the towels which had separated from one another.

Mia had never had so much fun ruining an eight thousand dollar dress.

* * *

It was late by the time the reception ended, gradually members of their wedding party had departed the ballroom person by person until there was just the two of them swaying alone in the ballroom clasped in each others arms. It was Aiden who had decided to call it quits for the night. The two of them had refrained mostly from alcohol. Tonight was going to be special; it was the first night the two of them would enjoy each other as spouses and that meant something deep to the both of them.

The wedding suite was spectacular. The bed was a huge mahogany four poster affair. The sheets were cream and had felt like clouds when Taylor had slept on them the previous night. The en suite bathroom had its own whirlpool bath set deep into the marble floor. Taylor had been in love with it from the moment she's laid eyes on it. If it hadn't been for Aiden being such a damn traditionalist she would have had entertained the other woman in there for hours the previous night.

Taylor watched as Aiden finished emptying the contents of the salt shaker she'd swiped off one of the dining tables into a thin line upon the plush carpet underfoot. Taylor loved the fact that her wife had thought ahead. She knew about Taylor's little quirk and she didn't care. Aiden turned to face Taylor with a satisfied expression as she set it down on the table alongside the bed.

"I don't want any interruptions." she pouted, her hands reaching up to remove the chopsticks that had been keeping her hair swept back from her face.

Aiden's hair fell in long black natural waves around her face giving her the same expression as a 50's style pin up as she pouted her sultry lips. Taylor's hands moved to the back of her own dress, her fingers lowered the zipper eagerly. She let the dress fall from her body in one fluid movement as she stood before her wife, one hand cocked on her hip looking sexy as hell.

The corset was made of red satin and covered with black lace supporting Taylor's bust and giving her athletic her shape more definition and emphasis. The tiny skirt was made of sheer ruffles and hemmed with a black silk ribbon. The tiny red G string matched the pattern of the bodice and barely covered Taylor's most intimate area. Black stockings decorated her shapely legs, making them look devilishly sexy in the six inch 'fuck me heels' that she had been wearing for the duration of the wedding.

"You're so fucking hot." Aiden murmured as she closed the distance between the two of them until they were inches apart.

Taylor looked into her wife's eyes as Aiden's fingers trailed up along Taylor's inner thigh causing Taylor to shiver. Their lips were inches apart as Aiden's fingers lightly brushed over Taylor's hot moist core. The anticipation was killing her, even the gentlest of touches from Aiden could send Taylor into a frenzy and she knew that Aiden was intending to take her time tonight.

"I've been waiting for you to touch me like this all day." Taylor whispered against Aiden's lips as she undid the zipper to her wife's dress with the greatest of care.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about grabbing you by the hand and bringing you up here." Aiden responded, exhaling deeply as her bare skin touched Taylor's for the first time in what seemed liked an age.

The dress fell to the floor leaving Aiden almost naked save for a tiny sheer thong and dangerous looking leather spike heels.

"I love it when you dress up for me." Aiden mumbled her fingers running through her wife's silky, dark hair as she let her body rub up against Taylor's.

Her naked skin brushed over the corset causing a delicious amount of friction between them. Aiden watched her lover's face as she gasped with pleasure at the motion.

"I love it when you don't wear anything." Taylor told the other woman, her finger slipping underneath the minuscule strap of her sheer thong and trailing along the sensitive skin underneath it.

Aiden's lips met hers with the lightest of kisses as she gently guided her wife back towards the edge of the bed. Taylor's palms mapped out the contours of Aiden's athletic form, sending heat flushing through her wife's skin. She cupped Aiden's full breasts in her hands, massaging them as she nipped her lover's lower lip. Taylor dropped into a sitting position upon the bed pulling Aiden down onto her lap.

Aiden's thighs parted as she straddled her wife, her tongue tracing the outline of Taylor's mouth before she allowed herself to taste the other woman. Aiden's hands ran up her Taylor's thighs sending a thrill of exhilaration through both of them as their slick sexes rubbed against each other through the tiny thin fabric of their underwear.

The friction was sending spasms of pleasure through Taylor's body as Aiden's hand strayed between their bodies. Her fingers slipped past the tiny garment of material that was Taylor's G-string. Her long fingers traced the outline of Taylor's lower lips causing her to quiver as she glided along the other woman's moistness.

Her thumb came to rest on Taylor's glistening clit; her fingers entered her wife effortlessly causing Taylor to moan aloud. Her head tipped back in ecstasy as Aiden's fingers began to move to a steady, pulsating rhythm inside her. Aiden's lips were on her throat, her teeth grazed Taylor's collarbone making her hips buck even harder as she rode her wife's clever finger tips.

Aiden curled her fingers just a little hitting just the right spot as Taylor's whimpers became louder and more desperate. Taylor's hips were arching faster and faster, meeting each of Aiden's thrusts as her wife tore the top of the corset down away from Taylor's breasts. Her lips fastened on Taylor's pert nipple, her tongue playing along the bud as she sucked it suddenly.

Taylor's body went rigid as Aiden drove her over the edge, her inner muscles clenching around Aiden's fingers as she was overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Taylor's fingers were pulling at Aiden's hair in ecstasy as she let cried out her name in one ragged gasp.

She was still panting as Aiden removed her fingers and slowly kissed her way up from Taylor's naked chest, along her neck and eventually back to her mouth. Taylor was already clasping her close, her hands running though Aiden's hair as she kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly.

"I owe you." she teased as their eyes met recounting the line she had used from the first time the two of them had made love.

Aiden broke into a smile, a giggle escaping her lips as she used both hands to cradle Taylor's face as she kissed her.

"You have all night to make it up to me." she breathed as Taylor's hands began to rove, touching all the most erogenous zones that made Aiden arch and plead for more.

"All night..." Taylor empathised before turning the tables on her wife for the first time that night.

* * *

_**Hey guys, as usual it's beeen a busy week! We've been doing our Xmas set up in work and it has stolen all of my energy. It's been a bad week in all, our cat was killed outside our house on Wed evening and I got home just as it died. So not a fab week but it is looking up.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Sam: I hope he stays safe too. He's determined and brave so I'm pretty sure he'll be fine! I am glad you enjoyed the ghosts. I needed to show Patrick's side of the story and his feelings._

_Crime: Thank you for your prayer, it is much appreciated. lol The ghosts had great fun in this chapter!_

_KJL: Thank you for the prayer! lol the foreshadowing is scary! What do you think is going to happen? lol I thought they had a right to be there (the ghosts that is.)_

_Dreamer: lol I think we have to believe that otherwise what really do we have left. Aiden's parents were always gonna be there._

_Jo: Hey! ALways lovely to see you. There was always going to be a ghost chapter regarding the wedding. It was written in the stars is all I can say. It's all a matter of fate, even what happens with Mia. It;s hard to believe that noone realizes he's mad._


	123. Chapter 123: Lynch Pin

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_Maroon 5 - Harder To Breathe_

Alex was inside the apartment again. Some days he found he couldn't stay away, he wanted to be near Mia, to stroke and fondle her things the way he would her body. Other days he would just sit there in the darkest of moods fantasying about wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing the life right out of her while inside her. He couldn't deal with this any more, the mood swings, the pressure of the situation bearing down on him. He was constantly moving from extreme to the next.

He had long since committed to memory the function of each key on the slender keyring she kept on a hook attached to the door frame. His thumb caressed the jagged edges of key that he wanted as he stepped into the bedroom with purpose. His large frame was already crouching beside the top drawer of her nightstand as he pulled it open. The lock box was still in there. In it he knew it contained her gun, yet hers was not the one he wanted, it was Messer's.

Alex had taken firearms classes a few years ago when he'd contemplated becoming a bodyguard for the rich and famous. His career was fairly short lived after a famous socialite had accused him of playing peek-a-boo when she switching clothes after a modelling shoot. He had been fired not long after that. Here he was now sitting in the same socialite's bedroom, handling her fiancé's Glock in his large hands.

He had surprised to see Mia again after that. The minute she had moved into this building he was positive he was about to be turfed out on his ass again, which was disappointing considering that this was such a sweet gig. Yet Mia hadn't recognized him, it had taken her over a year to even cast a glance at him and even when she did there was no spark of recognition in her eyes. Even worse, there was disgust and indifference. He had spent a lot of time worrying in those days, worrying that she would eventually remember, but it never happened.

Truthfully, in the past two years he had begun to like her. Becoming a cop had changed her, she was nicer to people now. When she looked at him he saw respect, when he spoke she actually listened. They did things together, he relished little moments like teaching her how to use the laundry machines the basement, or simply watching her while she stood waiting for the elevator, her head bobbing from side to side as she hummed to whatever tune was playing on her lime green Ipod.

And now Messer was back on the scene, that sleazy four eyed cop was always screwing with her head. He knew an abusive relationship when he saw one, he'd nearly put the guy through a wall after that night she had been discharged from the hospital with her smaller friend. He never saw the bruises but he knew they were there, inside and out. He also knew that she would never leave Messer, the proposal had been the other man's way of trapping her. So Alex would have to take care of it for Mia.

Alex's hands worked almost feverishly as he sat on the edge of the bed taking Messer's Glock apart piece by piece. This was the easiest way to get rid of the other man. Make it look like an accident so no responsibility would fall on his shoulders. Mia would be crippled with grief. She would be more vulnerable, more susceptible to his own advances. She deserved the pain after what she had done to him, but Alex was willing to forgive her.

He removed the firing pin from the weapon and held it between his fingers. It was startling what this tiny fragment of metal could do. It was the key to everything, the pathway to his future. Alex dropped it the firing pin into his pocket before piecing the Glock back together methodically. He hadn't thought twice about what he was doing. All this was just a means to an end for him now.

For too long he had been denied what he wanted. He'd wanted Mia for years since the moment he'd been assigned to her by Columbus Security when he was fresh to the body guarding gig. In the years apart he still hadn't been able to get away from her, her picture was always in the paper, or in men's magazines, even women's. It had been an act of fate that had brought them back into one another's lives so he knew it was right for him to take the next step into claiming her.

If this didn't work, he would have to take what he needed by force.

He slipped Messer's Glock back into the lock box; it came to rest snugly alongside Mia's smaller calibre. He wondered how long it would take for Messer to die; he hoped it was soon as he let his gaze wonder across the room around him. It came to linger on the wardrobe that had become his haven. Alex knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer.

* * *

They had barely dumped their suitcases in the doorway of Mia's living room before the two of them were subjected to their cell phones chiming in unison, signalling a call out. They exchanged a look of annoyance before springing into action.

"Why did we agree to be on call first shift?" Mia groaned, fumbling for her phone in the purse that was strung across her chest.

"Aiden, Taylor honeymoon." Danny grunted withdrawing his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

Taylor and Aiden hadn't been able to afford a honeymoon, so instead the CSI's had alternated the responsibility of covering Aiden's shift between themselves for the next few days. It had seemed like a really great thing do at the time, it wasn't so wonderful after a four hour drive back over state lines and into the city.

"We are two do-gooder friends." Mia growled finally finding her cell phone and snapping it open in haste.

"Auster."

The two of them were silent for a few moments as they listened to their respective operators. They hung up within seconds of each other.

"Meth Lab in the Bronx?" Mia questioned as she snatched the key from the rung alongside the font door before she moved through to the bedroom, Danny close on her heels.

Mia was already kneeling before the night stand and unlocking the top drawer with her key. She withdrew the lockbox and used the second key to unlock that before she opened the lid. Mia removed Danny's gun and handed it to him before she removed her own. The holsters followed suit, she let Danny's dangle off of her finger as she held it out to him. They shared a look that made Mia duck her head and hide the smile that was already lighting up her pretty features.

"There'll be time for that later Detective Messer." she purred, raising to her feet and picking up her own holster in her right hand.

Danny watched as Mia's hair fell over her face so she could secure the weapon onto her belt.

"You know there's something so hot about watching you do that." Danny commented folding his arms over his chest, his expression full of boyish charm.

Mia rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip as she cocked it. "You find everything I do sexy." Mia pointed out.

"That's because it's you." Danny told her, his hands slipping around her waist and hugging her close. "It's always been you."

Mia laced her fingers behind Danny's neck, her lips brushed his lightly. "We have to get to work." she reminded him as Danny kissed the edge of her mouth.

"All I want to do is crawl into bed and peel off your clothes each layer at a time until you're naked and begging for me." he murmured into her ear, as his teeth grazed her ear lobe.

Mia pulled away reluctantly, her hands sliding down his biceps and coming to rest upon his forearms, Danny's hands cupped her elbows holding her close. "You're a very bad man." Mia pouted.

"Does that mean your going to use the handcuffs on me later?" Danny teased, tugging her even closer.

"Depends." Mia said, fixing him with a smouldering gaze as she withdrew. "Maybe I'll be such a naughty girl when we get back that you'll have to bend me over your knee and spank me."

Danny groaned out loud at the images she was putting in his head as she bent down to grasp her badge and his out of the night stand drawer. His eyes lingered on her ass as her jeans stretched over her behind. She turned to face him, tossing his badge to him. He barely managed to snatch it out of the air.

"We need to go." she announced firmly, grabbing his hand and escorting him out of the apartment.

Danny cast one last lingering look at the bed before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**Hey guys! This week is looking up compared to last week. My head's back in the game at least. Has anyone been watching Blue Bloods? If so check out 'Hurt', my CSI: NY/ Blue Bloods crossover one shot. If not I sincerely recommend it!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky! x**_

_Sam: I'm glad she told him too. It makes me feel sad that its become part of an underlying issue because there is so much trust in what she is saying._

_Jen: WIll it be too late when they do? I don;t blame him for thinking otherwise, would you want to believe someone had been in your apartment?_

_KJL: lol I know the feeling, he thinks its her being paranoid, and now she thinks that too. Thanks for the smiley on Tay and Aiden, it was the hardest part to write but God knows I love a challenge._


	124. Chapter 124: Bang, Bang

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Four

_She was walkin around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one.  
It went bang, bang, bang  
Straight through my heart._

_Knaan - Bang, Bang_

The crime scene was in a run down area of the Projects. Dispatch had sent the two of them after Hazmat had declared the meth lab safe before rushing off to another scene. They were told a single uniform would be waiting at the scene, since an epidemic of stomach flu had taken out a quarter of the precinct leaving the ranks of the NYPD stretched very thin.

Mia had been to destitute areas before, hell sometimes it seemed they would spend months at a time chasing down crack dealers and gang bangers in areas like this. These were the cases that took the longest, the ones where the wall of silence was so strong it seemed like they were never going to find a crack to break it down. Danny, as it turns out was better than most at seeking out just the right person and selecting the correct buttons to push.

She could feel the eyes on her like pinpricks on her skin as she stepped out of the car. Faces usually peered out of windows and doorways, staring. Mia was used to that treatment from a different kind of clientele, at first she used to be nervous now she was simply indifferent.

Today though today was different, there was silence. An eerie silence that had fallen upon the streets, one that made the hair stand up on the nape of her neck.

"Do you feel that?" she asked Danny as they strode past the empty patrol car.

The cruiser lights were still flashing, highlighting patterns of blue and red upon the house and the side walk, the siren was off. They were still along time from dusk but it seemed there was already a darkness closing in on the neighbourhood.

Danny's eyes were already roving all over the empty streets. His gaze was analytical as studied their surroundings. The area was entirely devoid of people, there were no children playing or watching to find out what was going on. No gang bangers loitered around the perimeter, no Mama's lounging on the steps of the apartment buildings watching the neighbourhood go by. It was unnerving.

"Something's wrong." he muttered, his thumb unclipped his Glock from the holster.

Mia followed his lead, her heart beginning to thud a little faster against her rib cage as she withdrew her own weapon. Danny spared Mia a glance as she removed her own smaller weapon, her hands wrapping around the grip as she tested the weight in her hand. There was something almost sexual about the way she handled the weapon, seeing it in her hands gave her a dangerous edge, one that his brain interoperated as thrilling.

"Where's the uniform?" Mia questioned, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny turned his attention to the situation again. That familiar sense of dread fell over him as he shook his head in response to Mia's question and placed his palm on the front door.

It was already ajar. Mia couldn't shake the bad feeling that was churning in her stomach. Apprehension hung in the air; she could feel it crushing down on her as they entered the building. She didn't like it, she knew this feeling. She'd had this once before.

That had been the night she'd took a round in the chest. She'd had been helping out Narcotics for a few days, testing out her wings after Goren, contemplating a career change. Mac had managed to get her a little taste of what it would be like to be a Detective; Narcotics had been the only place with space for a rookie.

A raid had been going down. She'd been invited along and had gone along. Mia hadn't been on the front line; in fact she had been as far from it as the Captain could put her, but the perps had scattered and Mia had gotten taken by surprise by one of them that had double backed.

The next thing she had known she'd been on her back unable to breath, the pressure on her chest had sucked the life right out of her. It had been immense and overwhelming. She remembered the beams of the ceiling above her as her vision had flashed in and out of black. She'd ended up in hospital that night, her ribs bruised from the vest that had caught the slug. Danny had still been on her next of kin list from when they had been dating previously.

Danny's presence had been reassuring. She was glad he had been the one they had called. He had taken her home and cared for her that night. Danny could read her mind. She hadn't wanted to be alone, not with her thoughts, so they had stayed up all night watching TV on the couch.

Now that feeling was back, it weighed down on her again like a fog. Her hands were sweaty as she altered her grasp on the grip of her Smith & Wesson, she was already using her thumb to click off the safety. Danny held his hand up signalling for her to halt, just after they had stepped inside of the house.

Mia had a clear view into the archway of the living room. She could see a police issue boots sticking out from behind the sofa, pointing up to the ceiling. The body was laying flat on the floor behind the couch. Whether the uniform was injured or dead she didn't know, the only thing she could see was the boots attached to the hems of NYPD standard issue trousers. She tapped Danny lightly, pointing in the direction of the shoes.

Danny nodded his acknowledgement, taking point and leading his way into the room. Mia followed suit, a step behind him providing significant back up. Danny shook his head as they came to the body of the uniform. It was a body; there was too much blood on floor for him to have still been alive. The front of his uniform was slashed and ragged but it was the wound a his neck that had been the cause of death. His thick neck had been sliced ear to ear.

Mia didn't know him, but she felt for the middle aged police officer. She wondered if he had a family. Her heart went out to them as she stared transfixed at the police officer laying flat on his back on the carpet in front of her. His eyes were wide and glassy as they bored into her so devoid of life it almost frightened her.

Danny crouched down. His head was tilted as he studied the wound pattern upon the police officer's chest, his hand already slipping his cell phone out from the holster on his jeans before movement caught his eye.

The perp, at least Danny assumed it was the perp from the fact the front of his canary yellow shirt was literally doused in blood, was standing behind Mia. His eyes wild and nostrils flaring as he bared his teeth at the other man before his eyes flickered to the woman in front of him. Mia felt the sensation prickling along her spine as Danny swung his gun up.

Her sapphire blue eyes went wide as she met the barrel of Danny's weapon. Her name was on Danny's lips as the perp drew back his arm, the knife still glistening with the blood from the patrol cop. Mia darted forward as Danny pulled the trigger. The knife was swinging downwards, still towards her as the dull empty click resounded through the room followed by another and then another.

Mia twisted as the blade raked down her left shoulder, leaving a blazing trail as it sliced through fabric and flesh. She shrieked at the burning sensation, losing her footing in the blood pool from the body and hitting the solid floor on her stomach with a heavy thud that knocked the wind right out of her.

Danny was already in motion his gun was disgarding his weapon, there was no time to ponder the misfire. The perp was already bearing down on Mia as she managed to flip onto her back. His eyes were maniacal and his grin wide and tiger like as his crazed laugh chimed through the air. Even as Danny sprang he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. The events were playing out before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it. It was like watching his worst nightmare unfold in front of him. The seconds ticked by like hours as his hand he dove at the perp.

Three loud retorts exploded through the room, each one smashing into the perp with such force it sent him stumbling backwards into the wall. Blood spattered across the ceiling and wall as he hit it. A wet gurgle erupted through the air as his body slumped against the plaster board leaving a vivid red streak as he came to a heap after slumping down the wall.

The gun was still in Mia's hand as she stared at the body across from her in horror. Her heart was still hammering against her ribcage; she could feel her body vibrating with every single thud as her head came to rest back on the carpet. She found herself staring at the ceiling, just like she had the first time she'd been struck in the chest. Her shoulder was on fire, she could feel the blood sticking to her clothes as she lay there trying to control her breathing as it left her in shallow pants. She knew there was spatter on her face and chest, she could feel the dirty red beads of fluid on her skin as she set her gun down alongside her.

Danny was already calling for a bus and back up, she could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke. The almost hysteria in his voice as he urged them to hurry, her hand reached out and clasped his tightly, drawing his attention back to her as he spoke into his cell phone.

"I'm okay." she promised him, squeezing his hand tightly as she released the breath that she had been holding. "I'm okay."

Danny studied her pale parlour with his own grim expression before returning the gesture, all the while telling the EMT's to hurry the hell up.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I have the weekend off and I thought I would celebrate by putting up a chapter. Special thanks for Sparky for betaing.**_

_Crime: In a way it was good she was with him, but as you see in the next chapter it was very bad as well._

_Sam: lol I thought it was only fair that you understood how it started. Just wait and see what happens._

_KJL: The next few chapters are all about writing challenges. lol you'll have to see what happens!_

_Love: Thank you very much for you kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Jen: It's Mia you should be worried about!_


	125. Chapter 125: Sex and Violence

**AN: I think it's only fair to give this chapter a Mature rating. What your about to read has always been on the cards, right from the very beginning and I apologise to anyone who is disturbed by what happens here but it is Mia's story and in real life sometimes there are no happy endings.**

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Five

_Does everybody know right now exactly where you are? _

_Woah Step inside's a step too far but_

_Sex and violence_

_Scissor Sisters - Sex and Violence_

It was late when Mia got in. Alex heard her key in the lock as he idled in her bedroom, his hands smoothing over the silk of the corset he'd found whilst thumbing through her underwear drawer. She was constantly surprising him with her choices in that department. The minute he laid eyes on it he knew he had to see her wearing it.

He was standing inside the closet when she opened the bedroom door. She had his full attention as she stepped inside the room. He watched from the dark, holding his breath as she stood with her back to him. There was a stiffness to her movements, particularly with regards to her left shoulder. She was wearing different clothes to the ones that she had left in and he wondered what she had seen tonight, why Messer wasn't with her. She shrugged out of her jacket, hissing through her teeth as she tugged the left arm of the velvet red coat down her left bicep with some trouble.

There was blood seeping through her white cotton shirt from somewhere near her shoulder blade. She was injured, he already knew that this had had something to do with Messer; the other man had hurt her again.

Alex held the rage beginning to pique at his thoughts as he clenched his fist tightly by his side. His knuckles turned white, his nails digging into the palm of his hand as he watched Mia rub her delicate hands over her face in exhaustion. He knew what she needed right now and he would give it to her. Now was the only time the two of them would have alone, the only time he would have an opportunity like this.

Mia couldn't break away from Messer on her own, like so many women in abusive relationships she would never be able to leave him unless there was an outside influence involved. Waiting for Messer to die on his own was taking too long. If he was a normal guy Alex would have taken him out and beat the mother fucker to death himself for laying his hands on his Mia. Instead he was a cop and he knew the world of hurt that would bring down on himself if he did such a thing. He would take his victories where he could get them.

Mia was already taking out the black silky kimono from the top drawer of the dresser, folding it over her forearm before exhaling deeply and leaving the room. He waited a few minutes before he heard the steady pulse of water from the shower. He thought it was a good idea. She needed to wash away all the troubles from the day, washing away the past before she moved on into the future.

It was also the perfect invitation.

* * *

The boiling hot water felt luxurious upon her skin as Mia stood in the walk in shower. She adored the pressure shower; it always soothed her tensions away no matter what had happened during the day. Her shoulder was throbbing from the heat of the water, but she had expected that.

The EMT's had patched her up at the scene, she'd needed stitches making the slash look even more ugly and ragged because it was held together with black thread. Hawkes had given it a once over and insisted that Mac sent her home since she had decided she didn't need to go to the hospital.

Despite her protests that was exactly what he had done after she had given him her statement. She despised being treated like glass, and she hated that they would probably interrupt one of their colleagues when they were all meant to be relaxing after the wedding.

Danny had stayed behind at Mac's request. His gun hadn't fired; she knew more than anyone that he wanted to get to the bottom of it. She exhaled deeply, trying to rinse the feel of the perp's blood from her face as she raised her head towards the outlet of the shower.

She felt the rush of the cold air as the door to the walk in shower opened behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, she hadn't locked the bathroom door in case Danny returned and decided to join her. Her skin prickled from the cool breeze as she felt his presence linger behind her before she heard the shower door close.

There was a second where she waited for him to touch her. She knew what was stopping him, he felt responsible for what had happened today. She had almost died in front of him and things like that, they stuck with you. They danced before your eyes when you closed them. It made you face a lot of things you would really prefer not to. She knew how he felt as his fingertip reached out and caressed the long cut that marred her perfect shoulder blade.

"I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault," she said quietly, her spine tingling in anticipation at his touch.

Mia closed her eyes as his hands came to rest on her hips. He pulled her against him roughly as his lips enclosed on the curve of her shoulder. She could feel his cock pressing against her lower back, rubbing against the slickness of her flesh...

Her eyes snapped open as his teeth sank into her skin causing her to yelp, his fingers were suddenly in her hair, grabbing near her roots and yanking her head back so her mouth and nose were directly in the stream of high pressured water from the shower.

She couldn't breathe; the water was flooding her nasal passages, suffocating her as she tried to tear her hair from his grasp. She jerked forward, hitting the tiles of the wall as he released her suddenly.

Her forehead cracked against the wall leaving Mia's vision twinged with black for a few seconds. The world tilted and spun as she was trapped between his huge hulking frame and the cold dripping wall. The skin on skin contact excited him more as the entire length of his body pressed against hers. She knew this wasn't Danny; his frame was larger and broader than Danny's. His hands rougher and more calloused as they ran over her bare body, groping at her breasts, cupping them in his large palms and pinching at her nipples as he rubbed his erection between her buttocks.

"God no." she murmured as his large hand enclosed on the back of her neck, shoving her face into the tiles, she managed to twist so that her right cheek pressed against the cool surface.

She clawed at his hand, at his arms, anything she could grab as he ground himself against her. His hand changed position, slipping underneath her chin and clenching around her throat. She gasped as he squeezed the air out of her lungs, her body strained against him as his foot kicked her legs apart.

She tried to fight him, but his muscles were stronger, larger and more powerful than her own. He held her in place as if she was a mannequin, her vision beginning to fade as she struggled. She elbowed him as hard as she could in the solar plexus, the grip on her throat only became tighter, her movements more restricted.

Mia cursed and spat as he rubbed his rigid cock against her tight opening. The back of her head was pressing against his expansive chest, leaving her no room to head-butt the bastard. His muscular forearm slithered around her waist, arching her hips up higher, moving her into the exact position he wanted.

She fought like an animal as he restrained her. She knew what was coming but she was powerless, the grip on her throat relaxed for an instant giving her access to her vital oxygen before he forced himself inside her unwilling body. She could feel herself stretching and tearing as he entered her driving himself right to the hilt before pulling out and reliving the sensation all over again.

The pain was horrendous. There were tears in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as his thumb smoothed over her lips as if she was complying in the most intimate of acts.

Mia screamed as he slammed into her a third time. The smack of their flesh meeting made her stomach churn as his hand came to cover her mouth stifling the gasps of agony that escaped her lips. Her nails raked the skin of his forearm, drawing blood as he yanked her waist tighter for better access. His hand was back on her throat, thick fingers digging into the tender flesh, shutting of her air supply for a second time as he pounded into her without any remorse.

His pants were ringing in her ears; she was suddenly able to breathe as his grasp loosened around her neck yet again. His movements were becoming faster and more stunted. She could feel his body tense as he grunted louder and louder. He was close, and that thought nauseated her even more than this defilement. She could feel him already at his peak as she screwed her eyes closed trying to block out what was happening.

Her mind centred on the DNA that was under her fingernails and that would soon be inside her. There was no solace in that thought, they would catch him but the damage, it had already been done. He moaned her name as he climaxed.

His body twitched and jerked against hers as he came. She could feel his filth trickling upon her thighs from between her legs as he withdrew, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. The bastard's hand was still around her throat, his grip half-hearted now that he had claimed her.

Mia knew who this was. When she had heard his voice calling out her name so many things had clicked into place. She knew how he had gotten into her apartment and where her things had disappeared to. She knew she couldn't let him live through this even if she had to murder him herself. She would accept the jail time willingly because Alex, her friend, the guy she trusted with her security, had just violated her in the most perverse of ways and she couldn't let him get away with it.

"Fuck, you're better than I imagined." he whispered into her ear, the arm around her waist releasing her so his hand could grab her ass.

The water in the shower was cold now and she shivered against cool air, turning to face him, her stomach sick with apprehension. She was mute as he picked up the towel she had draped over the top of the glass walls of the walk in shower. He met her gaze as he wrapped the white plush towel around his waist and smiled. There was a sickness creeping up deep within her, a sickness and a rage. The urge to flee was becoming overwhelming as the horror of the situation besieged her.

"Give me a few minutes and we can go again." he told her, raising his eyebrows as if they had done this a million times before.

All Mia could think about was the minutes that dragged like hours as he brutalised her body, of the vivid ache between her legs that pulsated and demanded medical attention. She was frightened he had damaged her internally. She didn't dare look down at herself, scared of what she might see. She needed to get out of here right now while the DNA was still fresh, while she was still alive. She knew she couldn't last a second time.

As he turned away for just a second to grab the towel as it slipped from the curve of his hips, Mia scrambled past him. She lunged for the shower door, sliding past Alex with a speed that surprised him. He couldn't let her get away; she had played him yet again. She was trying to walk away and he couldn't let her. He did the only thing he could think of as she bolted. He pushed her with all of his strength

It happened in slow motion, he watched as she slipped, lost her footing, her palms flew out to shield herself from the impact as she crashed through the glass of the walk in shower. The sound of tinkling resounded through him as the pane disintegrated around her, littering the area jagged diamond like shards. He looked down at Mia, through the empty sliding door, feeling strangely absent.

The white floor was streaked with red as water and blood pooled around the broken triangles. She was whimpering as she tried to raise herself onto her hands and knees, her nude body was quivering as she breathed in and out shakily. He had to hand it to her even when she was beaten she was still trying to make a stand. She was covered in a thousand tiny cuts and he knew that had to hurt like hell.

He slid the door back and stepped out of the shower, taking care to avoid the worst areas of the glass. He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her backwards onto her knees before throwing her onto her back upon the worst patches of glass. She shrieked as she fell onto glittering edges. He watched her expression contort in agony and to his surprise he found that he liked it.

His hand lashed out grabbing her around the throat as he straddled her abdomen with his muscular thighs to gain leverage. He could feel the glass digging into his knees but he couldn't stop himself.

"Did you think I'd let you walk away from me again bitch?" he snarled, enjoying the sensation of her nails raking his arms as he wrapped both of his hands around her neck.

He squeezed tighter, watching as her face flushed red and her body writhed and twisted underneath him. Every single movement caused her a world of hurt and he enjoyed that, she needed to feel what he had been through. She needed to feel everything.

This was a different kind of power to what he had felt when he was inside her. This was stronger, this was what he needed. He'd already showed her what a real man he was and now he would hold her life in his hands, driving it out of her.

Mia had stopped moving, her flailing had gotten weaker and weaker, he hands batting at his forearms until he had watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her limbs go limp. There was only silence now instead of the weak rasps that had escaped her mouth. Nothing more exhilarating than the control he had right now as she lay lifeless under his body.

Alex rose to his feet. It didn't take him long to shake the glass out of his clothes and to pull them back onto his body. There was lightness inside him now, a giddiness he hadn't experienced since before the moment he had been assigned to Mia Auster back as her bodyguard. He wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, and then pushed that thought away as he cast a final glance at her body.

She was splayed out along the floor naked, ribbons of blood steaming out of her vacant form. He had discarded her like she was trash, treated her the way she deserved. This was her final message to the world, it depicted everything that she was or rather had been when she had been alive.

Glass crunched under his foot as he stepped out of the bathroom, he paused as he reached out for the door handle. He imagined the expression on Messer's face as he walked in and saw his own handiwork. He relished the images that assaulted him.

With that thought in mind Alex didn't even bother to close the apartment door behind him.

* * *

_**I'm just checking that I have some fans still standing. Letting me know what you guys think. The story has always been about challenges and this is something for both the char and the writer to overcome.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for her betaing and for her undying support.**_

_Found: lol what do you think about this one? The last chapter wrote itself with the position they ended up in!_

_Sam: From the frying pan into the fire is all I can say._

_Jen: lol I am cringing wondering what you think of this._

_Crime: LMao I am so glad I can instill a physcial reaction in people! That made me smile._

_Dreamer: She was... and now she isn't._

_Blue: Ax was the one that came up with the dresses so all credit goes to her. I am glad you loved the ghost chapter. I live in the UK so I have never been there._

_Science: It;s nice to see you again!_


	126. Chapter 126: The Other Side

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Six

_We'll not undo what has been done_

_Or change the moment when it's gone _

_Meet me on the other side, meet me on the other side_

_I'll see you on the other side, see you on the other side _

_David Grey - The Other Side_

Mia didn't know how the hell she had ended up in the beach house but what she did know was that she liked the gorgeous building. The building was made out of sandy coloured wood and glass. It was sturdy and secure. Windows covered four sides of the house looking out towards the privately owned beach. There was a pier that extended from the French windows in the lounge area and out to sea. There wasn't a soul upon the golden sands, it stretched for miles. She could see the waves crashing against the shore.

The wooden floors felt wonderfully warm underneath her bare feet as she stepped into the lounge. The white filmy summer dress floated around her body making her feel weightless as she tiptoed into the room. Mia found herself sitting upon the comfortable red and white striped corner couch, staring out at the view over the back of it.

There was something so beautiful about this place; it was peaceful and settling. Just hearing the sound of the sea calmed her soul. The more she inhaled the rich salty scent, the more serene she felt.

She didn't know how long she sat there, just enjoying the sensation of peace that coursed through her. There was something so tranquil about her being in this place; there were no worries, no pain, only a calmness that washed over her like nothing she had ever felt before.

The pitter-patter of tiny footsteps filtered through to her ears, causing Mia to turn her head towards the open French windows that led onto pier. She could barely believe her own eyes as the tiny little blond angel erupted into the room, her blond curls bouncing around her gentle features as she suddenly drew to a halt. Her eyes were sky blue, the exact shade of Mia's own.

The breath caught in Mia's throat as she stared at her child, her own vivid blue eyes staring back; it was like looking into a mirror. The same porcelain skin tone with the similar pink flush, the left side of her daughter's mouth turned up as she smiled at Mia before clapping her hands together.

"Mama." she applauded before taking the final steps towards Mia. "Mama."

The little girl was already climbing onto the couch beside her, her chubby hands laced around Mia's neck as she climbed onto her lap. Her arms wrapped around the little girl, helping settle her onto her lap. There was no doubt in her mind she had a connection to this child, she couldn't smother the feeling of contentment that nestled deep inside of her as the child's head came to rest just over her heart.

There was nothing left to say as Mia cradled her daughter close to her body. She knew, although she wasn't sure how the role this child had played in her life. This was her daughter, the one that she had miscarried last year, and here she was now in her mother's arms safe and sound. Mia buried her face in her daughter's curls and inhaled deeply, she understood now how people fell in love with their children, how they bonded. She didn't want to let go of her little girl now that she was here again.

"I didn't expect to see you here." A familiar Irish accent chimed from the open French windows.

Mia tilted her head to glance at the doorway. Patrick was standing there, Patrick who had died over three years ago saving her life. He lingered in the doorway, his dark eyes watching her as her cheek came to rest upon her daughter's head.

He was dressed in khaki coloured cut offs, and a white v neck shirt hugging his muscular frame and highlighting his tanned skin. His handsome face was still the same, the way his chocolate eyes twinkled when he looked at her, the curve of his mouth as he pursed his lips together grimly. Just by looking at him she knew she wasn't supposed to be here, and it was bad news that she was.

"I don't even know where here is." Mia remarked, her head indicating towards the rest of the room.

Patrick stepped inside the room, his large hand tugging the open French window shut before he took a seat upon the couch. He was weary of his proximity, she could tell. He was careful not to sit too close to her, not to close the distance between them.

"This is my house... This is where Lola and I live." he told her, indicating to the child in her lap.

Lola... That was the name she would have called her daughter. Mia looked down at her daughter's heart shaped face where Lola's dark eyelashes had fluttered closed. Mia watched the rise and fall of her chest as the little girl lay curled up in her arms and upon her lap.

"Why am I coming to you? Why did Lola end up here?" Mia asked him without diverting her attention.

Her fingertip traced the plains of her daughter's features as she slept in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she had made this beautiful little creature; that she existed.

"I'm kind of like your spirit guide," Patrick said carefully. "I'm supposed to help you make the right decision for yourself."

"And Lola?" Mia persisted.

Patrick sighed deeply, he already knew that she would not let that one go.

"Next to Danny's grandparents, I'm the only one she's got up here." Patrick responded as Mia frowned trying to fill in the blanks.

"Oh." Mia uttered, pulling a face. "My family have a history of being bast..." Mia bit her tongue as Patrick nodded his agreement.

"I know..." Mia said hesitating. "I know that she's my child and that if I am here with both you and her that must mean I'm dead."

The words tasted bitter sweet in her mouth, on one hand she was happy to be here with her daughter and a man who she had fallen in love with but on the other hand... Her life she felt had been cut far too short.

Patrick knotted his fingers together, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of the young woman in front of him. She had grown up in the past three years, he could still see the woman he fell in love with, she was still smart and resourceful. She paid attention, she had an idea of what was happening to her, he hoped that she didn't remember what had brought her here, but he knew from the naive light that had been extinguished in her eyes that she did. It had sickened him to see the violation replayed in his mind when the Powers That Be had chimed him in.

"You're not dead... You're holding on..." he conceded. "Barely."

Mia swallowed hard, holding on didn't bode well. It meant the decision was in her hands, and the implications were just too heavy to bear right now. She knew what she was going back to.

"I'm trying my hardest to keep you alive but it's hard and I'm afraid the odds aren't stacked in your favour." Patrick said lightly, trying his best to explain the predicament without mentioning the attack.

Mia screwed her eyes shut tightly as she buried her face into Lola's blond ringlets, he could see her body tense. It hurt him to be here, doing this. He had the insight she did not and it was tearing him up inside to think about sending her back into that situation.

"You need to make a choice." Patrick informed her, clasping his hands together as he leaned back on the sofa to watch her demeanour.

"I know." she said in that small voice of hers.

The last time he'd heard it he'd been giving her back a box of her belongings at her front door. Those years seemed such a long time ago, he remembered her red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. He had murdered a part of her that night.

"What happens if I don't go back?" she asked quietly.

Patrick regarded her with surprise.

"You get to stay here with me and Lola, make a life for yourself. It's just like being alive in a way." Patrick tried to explain.

"If I do?" she questioned, her expression demanding honesty, Patrick looked away.

"You have a long hard road ahead of you." he informed her with as much care as possible.

Mia looked away out to sea. She could see dark thunderclouds far away on the horizon. She thought it must be wonderful to watch a storm from inside this house, even though she mortally afraid of them. She didn't want to be in this position; she didn't want this decision to be hers. In her hands she had everything she hadn't known she wanted, but back home...

It was that thought that really settled it. The fact that this wasn't home, could never be home without Danny. She knew what her death would do to him, how he'd take matters into his own hands and ruin his own life. It unfolded like a play in her head and she couldn't stand the idea of him being unhappy.

Yet, she didn't think she had it in here to leave Lola behind. The little girl needed her mother and it would be so easy to simply stay here. She knew whatever lay ahead was going to be traumatic, that she would be tried and tested over and over again.

"She's happy here." Patrick reported as if reading her mind. "I make sure she sees you. She knows who you and Danny are and she understands you can't be together now, but you will at some point in the future."

"I don't want to leave her." Mia murmured, pressing her lips to Lola's forehead.

"I understand." Patrick said gently, "But you know that's not the right decision. People need you back home, there are roles that your play in their lives that are instrumental. You can't go at this half cocked."

"I don't intend to." Mia told him. "I just..."

Mia trailed off staring down in the beautiful child nestled within her arms.

"How can I leave her?" Mia asked Patrick, her fingers combing through Lola's ringlets.

Patrick reached out and took her hand lightly in his large hand, his thumb caressed over her knuckles. The gesture was soothing. Mia clasped his hand tightly in hers.

"She's safe here with me and she's happy." Patrick assured her. "She has a support system, and she can see you guys whenever she wants."

Mia exhaled deeply.

"I don't want to do this." Mia whispered. "I don't want to have to make this decision."

Patrick's fingers entwined in Mia's, the gesture was intimate. It was different from the way it used to be, their feelings had changed but there was still a connection there. They still cared about each other deeply, but it was a different type of love from what they used to have.

"You've moved on." she stated with a small smile, peering through her bangs.

"I'm happy..." he told her, returning her smile. "I'm still here for you when you need me. That doesn't change any thing."

"When I leave will you still be there?" she asked hugging Lola.

"It sounds like you've made your decision." Patrick remarked before answering her question. "And the answer is yes. Anytime you need me just say my name and I'll be there. I'll even bring Lola along."

"Will I be able to see you?" Mia asked quietly, squeezing his hand.

"You'll be able to feel us, you'll know we're there." he reassured her. "I promise."

"So I guess this is good bye." Mia said smoothing the hair away from her daughter's face.

"For a little while." Patrick uttered as Mia's lips brushed Lola's forehead.

"Goodbye baby." Mia whispered before delicately passing the child over to Patrick.

"You'll see us again soon." Patrick confirmed, wrapping his arms around his ward and cradling her close to his body.

"So how do I do this?" Mia asked anxiously, rising to her feet, her body wrought with tension.

Patrick pointed at the French Windows from which he had come through.

"You've just gotta walk right through that door." Patrick told her.

Mia found herself standing before the French windows, her hand upon the golden door handle as she pushed it downwards. She hesitated, turning her head so that Patrick could see the profile of her pretty face. She was so much more adult now, he liked the fact she had changed. Three years ago he knew that Mia would have made a completely different decision.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Mia said forcefully.

Patrick raised one hand and gave her a finger wave.

"Good bye Mia."

* * *

_**I wasn't expecting the overwelming support I recieved from all of you guys but it makes me squee to read your reviews and to know that you all engage with the story on different levels. Thank you for the lurkers that have made yourselves known and to the regulars who always have a kind word to make me smile. This writer appreciates you all from the bottom of her heart!**_

_**On another note is anyone doing Nanowrimo this year? And if so hit me up with your pen name! For those who don't know, Nov is national writing month, it's where people from all over the world spend the entire month trying to write a novel. The aim of the game iis to write 50,000 words in a month, there will be no editing to get in the way it's just core writing. If anyone wants more info just pm me!**_

_**Even though I am going to attmept to engage in Nanowrimo and this will take up most of my time I have about 13 chapters of this story stashed in the bank, so no worries guys I will still be updating. x**_

_Crime: Hey, thanks for you review! The scene was hard to write in terms of trying to work out the mechanics if that makes sense, for example why would Alex chose to do it there, why that way? WHy would Mia have a delayed reaction and such? Thankfully it all slotted in with a littl help from Sparky and Ax. I'll admit the scene made me feel a little ill to write. (which was also part of the challenge)_

_Crazy: Hi, I love Forest! I sill flick back through some of her stuff, sometimes I am also a terrible reviewer. I want to say thanks for comparing me to the likes of BEG and fox, both are writers that I have read, spoken with and admire. lol I will admit there was a point where I wanted to see Mia and Flack together and I was trying to bend them to my will, I had never seen Danny's attraction before this story. As usual Mia won out. Your review made me smile!_

_History: Ahh yo smart wonderful person! You figured it out, I'm not sure if you'll see the next few twists thats occur._

_Sam: Danny's still tied up with IAB and the Crime Lab at the moment so who knows what will happen!_

_Twlight: Hi, it's nice to meet you and thankies very much. It's lovely to feel supported! _

_Cait: Does this change things? Maybe jsut a little?_

_Science: I am keeping everybody hanging I know. lol_

_Dreamer: I am one of those people that go against the grain sometimes so you'll find out in the next chapter if anybody finds her. I am very glad he doesn't make you shiver in a good way!_

_R: We'll have to wait and see what happens, but I am glad that your enjoying this as much as I am!_

_Jen: LMAO I am glad I riled you up, it's the sign of a decent writer. You should be nervous about the next few chapters!_


	127. Chapter 127: Last Breath

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

Evanescence - Last Breath

Cory sighed as she walked in her door. She knew that taking a few days off during an investigation was bound to take a toll on her, but she realised that she really needed to recharge. She was pushing herself, trying to untangle the web that a gang was placing before the violence on the streets got worse, so she had gone straight to work when she and Hawkes had gotten back to the city. She had been warned that when she moved to New York that the higher ups were going to look at her try to take on the Mafia, but she had to work her way up to that.

Her apartment was quiet as she kicked off the heels she was wearing and halfway through changing into a pair of silk pyjamas, her phone rang. Swearing softly under her breath, she picked it up. "Reid?"

"_Cory, its Danny. I need a favour."_

"Anything for you," Cory returned instantly.

"_Mia and I were ambushed at a scene today. She was hurt, but refused to go to the hospital. Can you go check on her?"_

Cory felt her eyes widen in horror. "How bad was it?"

"_A knife wound to the shoulder because my weapon misfired. It looks worse than it is, I think, but she's being stubborn. Please?"_

"Of course. Let me change and I'll go right over. At least when y'all move over here, it'll be a shorter trip," she quipped as she hung up.

Within minutes, she had changed into a pair of light grey jogging pants and a white T-shirt featuring the band Evanescence. She slipped on her jogging shoes, grabbed her keys and I.D. and stuck her cell phone in her pocket. Since it was such a nice night, she decided to walk the ten minutes to Mia's building, instead of fighting traffic. As she walked, she took in the energy of the city; it never failed to amaze her that at no matter what time of night it was, there was always something going on.

Once she arrived at Mia's building, she was puzzled by the fact that the doorman wasn't on duty, but shrugged. _I will be so glad when Mia is in my building. This property's security is crap._ She leaned against the wood panelling in the elevator as she rode up.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She walked to Mia's door and when she saw that it was slightly ajar, she wished fervently that she had brought her gun with her. Shaking her head, she eased the door open with her cloth covered shoulder, wanting to preserve any evidence if this wasn't a case of Mia being too tired to close it all the way. She entered the foyer quietly, thankful that her running shoes wouldn't make any noise.

She heard the sound of the shower running and quickly walked towards the bedroom. The door was partially closed, so again Cory eased it open and continued into the bathroom. The scene that greeted her was not one she ever wanted to relive. Mia was lying in the middle of the floor, blood covering her body from tiny cuts. Her throat was swollen and her face so ashen that Cory rightly feared the worse. Abandoning her attempts at being quiet, she rushed across the room, pulling her phone from her pocket as she moved.

Cory was dialling 9-1-1 before she sank to her knees, ignoring the glass as it bit into her legs. As soon as the operator answered, she was interrupting the woman, giving her the pertinent information before throwing her phone down, feeling for a pulse. Cursing in French, when no pulse was found, she started CPR, mentally counting to fifteen before blowing a breath into Mia's mouth. She continued the process for an unknown period of time before she heard the clatter of a stretcher rolling through the living room.

"In here!" Cory yelled, continuing the chest compressions as she tried to will the woman to live. "Come on, Mia. Hang in there. The pros are here." As if Mia heard her words, she started wheezing as the EMTs rolled into the room.

As she moved away, she filled them in on what she knew. They just nodded as they worked to bring her into a stable condition. Cory sighed as she grabbed her phone, nodding her head at the uniform that had joined the scene. "She's a cop. You better in the hell make sure that this scene stays secure or I'll make sure that you can't find a job as a rent-a-cop in the future. You got that?" she uttered, rage filling her voice.

The young uniform looked startled at the threat, but nodded his head. "You have my word."

As she followed the EMTs into the foyer of the building, she scanned the building automatically. She looked straight into the eyes of the doorman and felt a shiver run down her spine as the EMT touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the man.

"Are you coming with us? You need to see that those cuts are looked at."

Cory nodded as she felt herself being studied. She spared once glance over her shoulder at the doorman again and then climbed into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

When the nurses finally released Cory, she walked into the waiting room of the ER in frustration. She knew that none of her cuts were serious, but they had refused listen to her. It was a maddening fifteen minutes. As she drew a breath, she caught sight over herself in the glass and grimaced. Her grey pants were torn and stained in blood, as were identical swipes down the sides of her shirt. _Damn, I look like a victim, too! No wonder the nurses didn't want to let me go._ She signed as she sank onto one of the uncomfortable chairs that lined the room and rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. _Please, God. Please let her make it through this. Please._

Her prayers were interrupted by a scuffle. "Please sir, you have to wait here," a nurse was saying calmly as Cory raised her head. She was greeted by the sight of Danny straining against two of the security men, trying to get into the ER.

"My fiancée is back there," Danny growled.

"I understand that, sir, but you need to stay here," the nurse responded forcefully.

Cory rose quickly, knowing how irrational Danny was likely to become when he didn't get is way. She shot a quick smile to the exasperated nurse, before placing her hand on Danny's arm. "Danny, you know that you can't go back there. Come sit with me in the waiting room," she drawled softly.

Danny started as he felt the soft touch and looked into concerned hazel eyes. "But…" he began, only to have Cory place a finger over his lips.

"But nothing, Daniel," she said firmly as she caught his arm in an ironclad grip. "You are not a doctor and you will only distract the doctors as they work on her."

Danny relented as he was pulled into the waiting room, a little surprised as the strength Cory was showing. As he sank down into the seat, he took in her dishevelled appearance. Her clothes were bloodstained and torn. Closing his eyes, he tried not to picture the scene in his head. "It's bad, isn't it?" he muttered, his voice barely audible.

Cory sighed, but she knew enough not to sugar-coat anything with Danny. "Yeah, it's bad. I'm not going to lie to you Danny; she may not survive. And if she does…I don't know how long she wasn't breathing."

Danny understood what she was saying. The lack of oxygen to her brain could mean that if Mia survived, she might not be the same Mia. The fight ran out of him and he sagged in the chair, burying his face in his hands as he tried to suppress the tears.

Cory settled next to him and took in the griminess of her clothes. It wouldn't do Danny any good to continue to see Mia's blood on her tattered clothes. Quickly, she grabbed her phone again and quickly sent a text message Hawkes to ask him to bring her some clothes. Once it had been sent, she settled back in to watch over Danny, hoping that the rest of the team would arrive shortly.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all your wonderful support, it makes me smile. I am having a well earned day off today and am catching up on all my fav shows! What's your fav show? You can only pick ONE!**_

_**I'm trying to make a fair competition but I'm stuck on what to make it about. The prize will be one of you written in as a guest char in the story. Maybe as a one shot, maybe a little more. Does anybody have any ideas on what would a good and fair competition? If so pm me please!**_

_**This chapter was written by Sparkycsi so all credit and reviews go to her x**_

_Found: I can understand being busy, I am like that most the time, more so next month. Alex is evil an who knows whta end he may come to. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to make a decision like that. Who knows what role she may play in the future?_

_Sam: It would be an awful thing to have to do, but for now its for the best. Patrick's the kind of person who I'd want looking after my kids._

_Dreamer: Patrick is wonderful and of course I adore Lola, so any excuse to get the two of them into the story. Thanks for your review._

_Jen: lol I wish that could happen. I love the fact that you feel like jumping into the story and you have just given me an idea for a competition. lol your review has made me smile._

_Crime: Nobody wants to leave someone they love. Thanks very much for you appreciation._

_Cait: I am so very glad you like this story!_

_Maddy: It's wonderful to see you again! How are you? Tell me everything! I am so glad your enjoying this, it was differcult to write. Thankies for your kind words and good luck with what your doing!_

_Lori: I know what you mean and thankies for your reviews, I appreciate it!_


	128. Chapter 128: Pieces

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight

_Pickin up the pieces  
of the wreck you went and left  
and i'm dealing with dilemmas  
in my now so stressful life  
_

_Paulo Nutini - Rewind_

To say the bathroom was a mess was the hugest understatement of the year. Glittering shards of glass littered the floor from the broken pane from the walk in shower. The blood pool was vivid red and had spread across the pristine white tiles, slipping into the cracks. Mac stood in the doorway, his eyes analysed the room as he saw it. There was a smear of blood on the wall of the indoor shower at head height.

He knew what this was supposed to look like, a slip in the shower, a horrible accident. Yet he knew different, they all did. Mia had been violated and left for dead in her own bathroom.

He knew Mia wouldn't want anybody else to see this, but there wasn't anything he could do. To catch the rapist they needed to collect the evidence, they needed to review the scene and study it. It sickened him to know that someone had done this to one of the people he loved, to one of his children as it were. To see Danny in such dire straits cut him to the core, he could see how much this gouged at the other man's insides because he felt it himself.

Mac would never forget the expression on Danny's face when he'd taken that call from Cory. The way the other man's lips clamped shut as he hung his head talking in frantic tones before bolting from his office. He had held the other man as he had ranted and raved in the hospital, watched as he had out his fist through the wall in the men's room.

Mac had struggled to hold onto this case, despite the clash he'd had with the Chief of Detectives over this. They were allowed to collect the evidence but the Special Victims Unit had taken control of the case. He'd been to see Detectives Benson and Stabler himself and he was satisfied by their promises about their case and of course by their arrest jackets.

The two of them had been in SVU for a long time, instead of making them jaded, the time they spent as partners in SVU had made them more compassionate and resilient. Stabler was a man after his own heart, he had been a Marine before he joined the NYPD and Olivia Benson had a reputation for being hardcore and persistent.

As much as Mac wanted to trust them...He preferred to stay on his case. Mia needed justice and closure, alive or dead he was going to give it to her.

Sam stood in the living room, her golden eyes on his back before he turned to face her. They had both heard Carmen's story, the one where Mia had rang her late at night while they were all away asking her to check out the apartment because she thought someone had been in there. Carmen had found nothing out of the ordinary but at the same time Carmen hadn't known what to look for.

There had been no signs of forced entry in Mia's apartment, her service pistol was still at the Crime Lab but her back up weapon was still where she kept it in the lock box. It had been cleaned recently, Danny confirmed that he, himself had cleaned both of their service pistols and back ups. There had been a second set of finger prints on Danny's weapon, the only problem was the owner wasn't in the system, neither was the DNA Stella had collected from inside Mia.

Danny's gun was just another piece of the puzzle to try to fit together. The firing pin had been removed. Someone had tried to kill Danny on purpose, maybe the same person who had attacked Mia. To do that they must have had access to the apartment.

The key downstairs was still on the hook, but the doorman admitted had left the desk unattended to run a few errands. Mac found that a little too convenient, just like he found it suspicious that the door man was wearing long sleeves on one of the hottest days of the year and that his hair was wet. Without the evidence though, Mac could do jack shit. He was a patient man and if Alex Quinn had anything to do with Mia's attempted murder, he would get him. There was no question about that.

"Do you mind if I start in the bedroom?" Sam asked. "I have a few ideas on Carmen's story. If Mia thought someone was stalking her, there aren't many places in this apartment you could hide in especially if Mia was putting the chain on at night."

"You're thinking someone was hiding in the closet?" Mac asked.

"It's a walk-in so space wouldn't be a problem. I'll dust the inside see if I can get any fingerprints and go from there." Sam informed him.

Her eyes strayed beyond Mac and came to rest on the ruined bathroom. The images in her mind were coming hard and fast. She could see Mia lying there nude on the broken glass, writhing in pain. The assault she suspected had happened in the shower, from the bloody smear on the wall. It was consistent with the cut across Mia's hairline. Her head had been slammed against the tiles so hard it had broken her skin.

SVU would have their hands full with this one. Mia had an impressive clearance rate, she worked with the best and under Mac's supervision her career has flourished. She'd clashed with a few perps so SVU was running through those names as well as some of Mia's previous boyfriends. There were a lot of people with motive in this picture and Mia didn't deserve any of it.

Sam pulled herself away from the bathroom and began taking steps towards the bedroom. She could feel the apprehensiveness flooding her as she drew closer to the doorway. The bedroom looked the same as it always did. The bed was still made agreeing with Danny's statement that the two of them had barely made it through the door before they were out of it again. The suitcases were still stacked next to the front door. Mia hadn't even had time to unpack.

Mia's CSI windbreaker had been tossed on the bed. Sam picked it up, her eyes falling onto the lining. There was blood by the left shoulder of the inner lining, consistent with the knife wound from earlier. Clearly the first place Mia had come after Mac had sent her home was this room.

Next Sam turned her attention to the walk-in closet Mia boasted. Both of the doors were wide open, the expensive shoes in the bottom were in a moderately wonky line, some of Mia's dry cleaning bags had been pushed aside. The perp hadn't even bothered hiding the evidence of his presence, there wasn't a chance in hell Mia was going to let any of those Jimmy Choo's get damaged by screwing Danny in the closet.

Sam set her kit down beside the closet doors. This was going to be her White Whale, she knew no matter what happened she would solve this case, no matter the cost. What happened to her friend was degrading and humiliating, someone had abused Mia and left her for dead. Sam couldn't let that slide; she knew that none of them could. If Mia died...

Sam shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. It had been a close call yesterday between her and Danny in that house in the Projects and now this...

The job was dangerous, Sam was well aware of the ramifications but the attack on Mia despite what SVU were thinking wasn't work related. Everything about this declared personal.

The fingerprint brush was already in same hand as she delicately sprinkled the brush over the powder and lightly distributed it over the door knob of the handle from the inside. Already she was seeing a fresh print standing out, she was aware that this print could be Mia or Danny's but she hoped to God it wasn't.

Next Sam knelt on the hardwood floor, her flashlight was out and she was flashing it in the spot where all Mia's shoes had been moved away from. If she was lucky...

She could see the black boot print as clear as day in the light from her flashlight. It was huge, bigger than Danny's shoe size, so that meant someone else had been in the closet at some point. Sam shone her flashlight up and reviewed the ceiling looking for a panel or an access way in the ceiling that would explain this boot print in less suspicious manner, or give them an access route.

There was no panel to move, there was only the curve of a completely solid ceiling, so someone had been hiding in this closet with the intention to spy. The only reason was as to why, and Sam already had a pretty good idea on that. She flicked off the flashlight and took out the ultraviolet light before slipping the orange goggles onto her face. Part of her felt ill thinking about what she was looking for. It was logical that the perp had gotten sick of watching and not being able to touch, but that didn't mean he didn't have a little play before hand whilst in the closet.

She flicked the ultraviolet light on and began a slow, steady surveying of the closet starting with the floor and then along the right wall before continuing around the rest of the closet.

To Sam's dismay she had been right, there was residual DNA on the door of the closet, upon one of the dresses that Mia stored in here and a few drops on the hardwood floor. Sam collected each one diligently, hoping that this would bring them a step closer to finding out who the rapist was and how they had gotten in.

Sam bagged her samples and put them in the cardboard box she had brought along to store the evidence in. She turned to wards the bed, and sighed, she really did not want to be collecting either Danny or Mia's DNA. It seemed like a separate violation all together, but she knew analysing the bed was critical. Who knew what else had gone on in the apartment when they had been away? Sam already had a sneaking suspicion that's when Danny's Glock had been tampered with.

Sam pursed her lips as she reviewed the bed. She was doing this for them.

* * *

Aiden was watching, watching was something that she did best. If her career as a CSI fell through she would have taken up as a PI. Her target was smoking a cigarette outside Mia's apartment building, next to the open doorway. She watched as Alex took a final drag and tossed the butt onto the ground.

Sam had called her a few minutes ago when she'd been on route to the scene. Everything about the man screamed that he was responsible, but without any evidence they couldn't touch him. It was a Catch 22. Alex was smart, smart enough to know that his DNA was not in the system. They had asked for his DNA as a reference sample, and he had refused, which of course made both Mac and Sam suspicious, especially since the guy was wearing long sleeves in this scorching heat.

Aiden strode across the road making sure to stay out of view of the glass doors. She didn't want Alex to know that they may be onto him if he was the rapist. They wanted him to stay where they could find him. She crouched and scooped the cigarette into a plastic evidence bag before writing down the suspects name and sealing the bag.

Taylor was still at the hospital with Mia, Cory and Danny. The doctor's weren't sure whether Mia would wake up. The attack had left her on a ventilator, if she didn't start breathing on her own in the next twenty-four hours it was unlikely that she ever would and there would be some hard decisions for Danny and her father to make.

Aiden hated this, she hated feeling so powerless and she knew that whatever she was feeling Danny was getting tenfold. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if she had been there when Taylor had been attacked back in college, she imagined she would have done something purely unspeakable, hence why Aiden was trusting Cory to keep a firm hand on Danny until she made it back to the hospital.

She had to believe that Mia would wake up; she couldn't understand what life would be like if she didn't. Danny would go to pieces and she couldn't stand the idea of that.

Aiden rose to her feet and made her way back to the black SUV to wait for Sam and Mac. She wanted to make sure that the chain of custody on this piece of evidence wasn't broken. She hoped it would be the nail in the coffin when they caught this bastard.

* * *

_**Hi guys! Today is the official kick off of Nanowrimo, so both me and Sparky will be busy with that for the next month! I will try to update as often as possible. There are ten chapters in the bank at the current moment so writing them isn't a problem! Wish us both luck and I'll keep you updated on our word counts!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing.**_

_crazymoo: Hi, I am not offended by statements of evil so do not worry about it. lol I like being a fic tease, would you keep reading if I wasn't and the truth is in real life this is the way that info sometimes feeds it's way back to you! I toyed with him going mad and murdering ALex and hiding his body somewhere but that's not the story's Danny sadly. He grew up after the miscarriage and sadly he knows better now. (it woud have made a great story tho) Alex does appear again but tthat parts not really from his pov. He thinks hes untouchable because they don't have him on file. I think Mia's recovery is going to be the hardest part to write._

_Jen: thankies for the review, SParky does a wonderful job with the chars. We'll have to see how it all pans out._

_Crime: Criminal Minds are having a great season so far! lol COry is definately scary with good reason._

_KJL: It doesn't sound weird to say that and I apprecriate you saying so! Your reviews make me smile._

_Sam: sometimes Danny needs a calming influence. He's very emotional!_


	129. Chapter 129: The Moments In Between

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine

_Well A quick fix of hope is what I'm needin'  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
But I know I just don't have the power yea_

The Calling - Could It Be Any Harder?

There were fairy lights in the trees outside the hospital. Danny had never noticed them before, but they lit up the outside area of the hospital beautifully against the dark sky. He knew Mia would have loved to sit out here drinking coffee on the memorial bench underneath them. The breeze was chilly causing goosebumps to erupt all over his bare arms as he sat there and put his head in his hands. His fingers raked through his dirty blond hair.

He was finding it hard to control all the emotions that were wrestling inside him. He wanted to be out there with the rest of the team, finding the bastard who'd left Mia breathless and bleeding, he wanted to tear the piece of scum to pieces with his bare hands and toss him into the Hudson. There were a million different torturous things he imaged doing to the piece of shit that had left her barely hanging on.

On the other hand he didn't want to leave her here at the hospital. He didn't want her to wake up frightened and alone thinking that he didn't love her. He needed to be there when she woke up so that she would understand that she was safe. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what she had gone through at the hands of that monster.

He didn't know what to do, with Mia's father in Antigua all the important decisions were left in his hands and he found that he didn't want to make them. He had had to give both Stella and Detective Benson permission to administer the rape kit because he was listed as Mia's next of kin. He despised the idea of violating her all over again but he understood the necessity. The evidence degraded the longer they waited. He had held Mia's hand tightly in his own as Stella had gently gone through the procedure. Mia shouldn't have to endure something like that alone. He was thankful she had been unconscious.

The bench vibrated as someone took the seat alongside him. He glanced up surprised to see Taylor sitting beside him. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a long ponytail; her face was free from make up and she was still wearing the outfit that he had seen her in this morning in Cape Cod at breakfast. Taylor handed him the steaming cup of take out coffee wordlessly. Danny wrapped his hands around it grateful. He had no idea how long the two of them sat there in silence before Taylor broke it.

"She will wake up you know? She's strong and fierce. She will fight this."

Danny stared into the contents of his coffee cup. He couldn't believe that today had happened. He knew better than most people how life could change in such a short space of time but it was still frightening. He kept thinking back to last night on the beach, her words haunted him as they sat there underneath the stars.

"I didn't believe her when she said she thought someone had been in the apartment. I told her she was acting like a silly little girl." Danny admitted abruptly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand.

"You couldn't know that it was true." Taylor said honestly. "You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens, the guilt will eat you up inside and frankly Mia doesn't need that right now. She needs you to be there and be strong..." Taylor trailed off, rubbing her hands together agitated as she bowed her head forward. "She'll need someone to lean on, stuff like this..." Taylor peered at Danny through her bangs. "She won't be able to do it on her own."

Taylor sighed, looking down at her sneakers as she kicked at the grey gravel underneath the bench. It was hard for her to talk about this. Seeing Mia lying in the bed like that, and waiting outside while she was examined reminded her of the time she had been in the same position. A time long ago when she had been a victim.

"Taylor..." Danny said tilting his head back towards the sky. "Aiden told me what happened to you during college and I am very sorry, I know that's the reason you and her are thinking about adopting."

Taylor pursed her lips together grimly as she started to twist her wedding ring upon her finger feeling anxious. She had known that Aiden had told Danny and she was okay with that. The attack she had been subject to at a Frat Party in college had ruined her life and left her unable to have children.

"Going through something like that... Like what Mia's just been through... It's something that you have to live with your whole entire life. You never let it go; it becomes a part of who you are." Taylor said quietly, clasping her coffee cup between her hands and balancing it upon her knee. "Mia's not going to be the same person she was before this and you need to know that you're going to have to be patient."

"Taylor. I will do whatever I can to get her through this, I just don't know how. How do you move on from something like this? How do you deal with it?" Danny gestured with his coffee cup before shaking his head. "I don't know how I can help, short of putting the bastard who did this in the ground all I can do is be there for her."

"I'll help." Taylor said, reaching out and taking Danny's hand lightly in hers.

Danny curled his fingers around hers and squeezed tightly.

"I can't lose her." Danny said, his voice trembling just a little.

"You won't." Taylor said simply, tilting her head upwards. "I have it on good authority."

Danny stared at her dumbfounded as she pointed her index finger towards the sky.

"You're amazing you know that? You're always so positive." he said cracking a smile for the first time in this dark period.

Taylor shrugged, her own tiny smile breaking through.

"So Aiden tells me." Taylor said as her features regained their seriousness.

"She will get through this Danny." she said softly as the two of them rose to their feet. "You both will."

"We're survivors." Danny agreed, draining the rest of his coffee and tossing the empty cup at the bin along side the bench.. "Surviving is what we do best."

* * *

The life support machine was beeping. Cory had grown accustomed to it in the past few hours she'd resided here at the hospital. Despite the fact Mia was breathing on her own again, the other woman wasn't out of the woods yet. She wondered what would happen if the other woman woke up, there was so much to think about, so many possibilities.

Brain damage, psychological trauma, physical pain. She wasn't sure how Mia would deal with the knowledge of what happened to her. She knew that Danny would be there. The other man was always a hidden pillar of strength when the chips were down. She saw his love for Mia shining through day after day since her arrival back in New York. She knew there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. This would work out, it had to.

Hawkes had dropped in and left her some spare clothes along with her gun and badge since she was going directly to work as soon as she got a chance. She was thankful that she wasn't running around in bloody torn sweats any longer. She had been appreciative for his presence. His quiet words had soothed her, as he told her where they were with Mia's case. The extent he went to for his friends was one of the things she loved about Sheldon.

The truth was she was falling for him, she knew that and she doubted she could have stopped it if she had tried. The man was charming and elegant; he made her laugh and feel secure. He had helped her let go of James's ghost and hold onto something more solid. She wanted to be happy and she knew in her heart of hearts that she deserved that more than anything.

Watching over Mia now it was hard to believe that she was the bad ass NYPD cop that Cory knew her to be. Cory squeezed Mia's hand lightly. The other woman looked so tiny in that bed, so fragile and vulnerable, qualities that Cory would never associate with Mia Auster.

It made her furious to see Mia like this, to know about the atrocity that had been committed upon her body. She had heard the doctor reports and it made her see so much red mist she had almost torn the sink off the bathroom wall when she had gone in there to take a breath. She hadn't felt a rage that was akin to this in a long time. She had never lost this much control since James died, and then it was a potent depression and a crippling grief, not this fester pit of fury that flooded through her veins.

She knew that Alex Quinn had something to do with this. She saw the way he looked at Mia the night Sheldon and her had returned with Mia's keys, even in the times she'd dropped by after that. She didn't like the way his eyes were always on her, leering. Or the way his hand lingered a little too long when he touched her.

There was something animalistic always bubbling beneath his exterior, she could always see the feral look in his eyes whenever Mia was near. He had motive, means and opportunity. She had told Mac, and Detectives Benson and Stabler. Unfortunately, everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

"Alex." Cory's head jolted up in surprise at the sound of Mia's harsh whisper.

Mia's slender hand grabbed Cory's suddenly in a bone crushing grip as Mia gasped and spluttered. Her vivid blue eyes were wild and roving, her eyelids were already starting to flutter closed.

"Mia, it's me Cory." Cory said gently, rubbing Mia's hand soothingly. "It's okay I'm here."

"Alex?" Mia rasped, her eyes closed again, this time for longer as her head began to loll to one side. "Alex..."

"Did Alex do this to you?" Cory asked, shaking the other woman lightly. "Mia?"

It was too late; the other woman had already slipped back under. The doctors had warned them about the heavy sedative they had been pumping into her blood stream, something to help her deal with the pain from the attack when she did eventually wake up and now...

Cory sighed as her hand strayed to her weapon still holstered onto her belt, thankful for its comforting presence. She knew the type of bastard that had done this to Mia. He wouldn't rest until Mia was dead.

* * *

_**Hey guys! By my reckoning it's been about a week since I last posted so I thought I owed you a chapter. For the past week, I have been living breathing and writing Nanowrimo and my word count is about to be around the 37k mark. I'm suprised at myself for getting that far in a week!**_

_**Anyway I hope everyone is having an excellent week!**_

_Science: lol I hope you didn't mind waiting a little bit extra than usual?_

_Jen: I love SVU, they only have a small role but I still squee them! Thankies very much I worked hard on tryong to capture how everynones effected and Alex will defo get his jsut desserts._

_KJL: Aiden would beat him to a bloody pulp! It is tough, imagine invadeing your friend's private life like that! Thankies!_

_Sam: She's sneaky that Aiden one, it's a case of at the moment they all know who did it it's just a moment of trying to catch him._

_Sparky: Don't worry yourself we're both horrendusly busy with Nano, it's understandable._

_Dreamer: Yay I managed to update. It's been busy but I am doing it. I agree it must be awful to be in this situation._

_Blue: Thanks for the review!_


	130. Chapter 130: Body of Evidence

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty

_Oh, that bitch ain't a part of me  
No, that bitch ain't a part of me  
I said no, that bitch ain't a part of me  
No, that bitch ain't a part of me_

Chris Cornell - Part of Me

The lab was silent, which was rare for this time of day. Every member of CSI was working on Mia's case, trying to put the pieces together in order to bring her justice. There was no chatter, not even from Adam as he sat in his roller chair in front of the computer tapping on the keyboard trying to enhance the footage from the ATM across the street from Mia's apartment building. He rubbed his hand across his beard as his keen eyes studied the background for the anomaly they were searching for anything to prove Flack's theory.

Flack stood behind him, his legs resting against the second computer desk. His arms were folded tightly over the chest of his white shirt as he watched Adam work. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, none of them had, not since receiving the news of their friend's attack. His thoughts were with Mia, how terrified she must have felt. He couldn't imagine what Danny was going through, Flack wanted to put a bullet in the rat bastard that had had done this. Danny he knew must be contemplating something worse, which was why he had left Taylor to help control the situation. Her diplomatic skills were second to none. Flack rolled his shirt sleeves past his elbow, his cornflower blue eyes never left the screen as Adam zoomed and honed in on the pixels.

"Right, I think I have what you're looking for." Adam murmured as he zoomed back into the image and leaned back so his brother in law could see the screen properly.

"This is the ATM footage from across Mia's street, now when we calculated the time it would take Mia to travel back to her apartment from the Projects we worked out she arrived home somewhere between five past seven and quarter past." Adam relayed the scenario.

"Yeah, the doorman said he was out running errands so he couldn't pinpoint the exact time." Flack agreed.

"Well if that's true, he didn't leave the apartment building to do that." Adam held up a finger to indicate for Flack to bear with him a second. "Watch where he goes at six-thirty."

Flack leaned in closer, using his hand to support his weight as he studied the computer screen. He was watching as Alex Quinn, the doorman, as he checked his watch and rose to his feet. He turned around and used a key on his belt to unlock the glass apartment key panel behind him. He selected a key and slipped it onto his key ring. In seconds he was at the elevators, his finger insistently jabbing at the elevator button.

"Now look what floor he goes to." Adam pointed at the lights above the elevator indicating the floor numbers.

"Seven." Flack muttered out loud, before glancing at Adam. "His apartment's on three."

Adam nodded his response and fast forwarded through the footage before pressing pause.

"The video camera from the parking garage." Adam said as he swivelled on his chair to the monitor next to the first one. "We see Mia stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for her floor, the seventh floor. After that we don't see her until the ambulance takes her out at twenty-five to eight, but..."

Adam guided Flack's attention back to the first monitor.

"At eight-twenty the elevator moves from floor seven to floor three, now there's no way to prove that's him but it would make sense he would go back to his apartment say to change clothes after the attack because of all the glass and blood from when Mia went through the pane in the shower."

Adam hit play again so they could watch the sequence of events. Adam put his forefinger next to his left eye as the rest of his hand covered his mouth as he frowned. He was disturbed by what had happened and by what he watching He wanted so desperately to help catch the guy who had hurt his friend.

When he had first arrived here everyone had welcomed him and he had enjoyed the friendly, jovial atmosphere the Crime Lab seemed to have. He could understand why Sam enjoyed working here so much.

Mia was part of the crime scene family and in turn that made her part of his too, especially after he dropped the contents of a giant sized cherry slushy onto her brand new Malanos and she had laughed it off. He couldn't believe she hadn't made him pay for ruining the suede on them.

On top of that he liked seeing Mia with Danny. The two of them were happy, she made Danny smile and he was like a brother to him. So therefore, Adam was happy by association. He was excited at the prospect of the two of them marrying, especially after they had asked him to be one of the groomsmen. Adam wondered if there would still be a wedding after this.

"Here's Cory coming in." Flack said, watching as she stepped into the elevator and went up to the seventh floor.

"And here is Alex coming down." Adam said taping the screen to draw Flack's attention. "About three minutes after Cory."

"He's changed his t-shirt to a long sleeved button up." Flack stated, his dark eyebrows creasing.

"And his hair's wet." Adam added softly, reaching out and flicking the screen off as the ambulance crew hurried through.

Flack sagged back against the desk again as Adam turned the chair to face him. His expression was one of sadness as he sighed.

"I went further back over the course of the weekend we were away and Alex makes a trip up to the seventh floor twice before this one. Each time he stays up there for an hour, maybe two and each time he takes the same key." Adam informed Flack.

Flack narrowed his eyes. Even though his gut was telling him that Alex was the guy who had attacked Mia they had to look at it from all angles.

"He could be fucking someone up there, one of Mia's neighbours." He thought out loud.

"I thought of that." Adam said, holding up his finger again. "Mia's neighbours are an older couple in their fifties who are reclusive, they mail order everything in and owner of the apartment next door is at a wedding in Tuscany."

"So there should be no reason at all for him to be up there." Flack clarified

"None that I can see." Adam responded. "We just need to wait for the DNA results to come back and then we have the bastard if it's his DNA."

Adam intentionally avoided thinking about just where the DNA had come from. He didn't want to imagine Mia in that state. He wanted to see her grinning like the time she had tried out his home made sling shot and clocked Danny in the back of the head with one of the jelly beans he had been testing it out with.

"Show this to Mac, and I'll work on getting a warrant for his apartment." Flack said abruptly, slipping towards the door of the AV Lab.

"Flack." Adam called after the other man as something occurred to him.

Flack stopped in his tracks, before twisting to face Adam directly.

"He was there when the ambulance showed up; he'll know he didn't finish the job." Adam explained, his expression one of utmost concern.

"Don't worry, I've got my guys watching the door to her room twenty-four, seven. She's safe." Flack reassured the younger man before leaving the room to go in search of Benson and Stabler.

* * *

The apartment was empty, much to Flack's annoyance when Mac, Benson, Stabler and himself barged through the front door of Alex Quinn's apartment. Both Sam and Aiden had wanted to come along for the ride but Mac had put a smack down on that idea straight away. They were all too emotionally involved and Mac didn't want Alex getting 'accidentally' injured or worse. Plus, he needed them to finish their reports so they could make the case against him as airtight as possible.

All of the evidence pointed to Alex Quinn and Flack couldn't wait to slam this son of a bitch into the wall and slap the cuffs on him. He deserved far worse than that, but that was the reason why Mac was here, to ensure that he didn't do anything on behalf of Mia or Danny that would damage the case they had so carefully assembled.

The DNA Aiden had stolen from Alex's cigarette had been a match to the semen they had found inside Mia, along with the DNA from the walk-in closet and on top of Mia's sheets. The blood from where the bastard had choked the life out of her in the bathroom was also his. His fingerprints had matched ones that they had found scattered all around her apartment in places they Alex should not have been able to touch. Her underwear drawer, the lock box that Danny's gun had resided in, he was responsible for it all and it made Flack's blood boil at the images that flooded through his mind. He could imagine everything so perfectly and it made him sick that he had been allowed to get away with it for so long.

"Jesus..." Stabler's curse echoed through the silence from bedroom.

The four of them assembled in the modestly sized bedroom. Elliot Stabler was standing beside the double bed, his mouth open as his eyes flitted around the room taking in everything he was seeing. It was impossible to fathom it all at once. The walls were plastered with pictures, most of them cut out from magazines, articles still attached. There were words and phrases from interviews underlined in red pen.

Some were from fashion magazines, Flack recognized some older ones that Sam had shown him years ago from when Mia had first arrived, showing Mia on the run way or backstage. Taylor's article was stuck to the wall. Mia's picture from the academy was predominantly featured, her smile and her dress blues were taped alongside more of the risqué ones, the ones from men's magazines including the one of her in barely there black lingerie that he knew Dean Truby had taped to her locker all those years ago. Mia's face stared at him from the walls, accusingly. How had no one even noticed what this guy was hiding?

It was frightening how many images Alex had collected over the months, maybe even years. He had been a ticking time bomb just sitting there bubbling under the surface for God knew how long and no one had even had a clue.

"He took her panties." Benson said out loud, her voice quivering just a little as she stared down at the drawer that had already been left open in the night stand.

On the bed there was already a pair crumpled. Flack felt his mouth go dry as he rubbed his hand across his lips as his stomach churned. His mind flashed back to a time when the two of them had been at the beginning of something. The time when he'd been trying to replace Sam, and him and Mia were toying with the idea of getting it together. It was the day after she'd walked out of the lab when IAB had questioned her about the coke in her locker. He'd knocked on her door and she'd opened it wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and panties...These panties, the ones with the yellow cartoon ducks on.

He felt ill, so violently ill he had to force himself to stay in the room and not to vomit. The acid was in the back of his throat, he could taste it as his eyes lowered to the fresh tissues balled up in wads upon the floor. He needed to see this. He needed to know the level of abuse Mia had suffered at the hands of this man; he needed to know his habits, his sick sexual quirks, because he needed to know what Alex was planning to do next.

Alongside him Mac Taylor had said nothing. His mouth was twisted into a grimace as his eyes roved the room before his gaze landed on the phone. Along side it a notepad had been placed and written on. Mac tilted his head struggling to get a better look at the jagged handwriting etched in blue ball point pen. It was an address and a room number...

"He's going to the hospital." he said suddenly, his phone already in his hand preparing to dial Cory as the radio on Flack's hip crackled to life.

"Shot fired at Grace Memorial Hospital. Repeat shots fired. Officer in need of assistance." The operator erupted over the device.

Mac's steely gaze rose to meet Flack's wide open blue eyes, they were both thinking the same thing. Mia was at Grace Memorial Hospital, along with Danny, Taylor and Cory. The son of a bitch had already tried to murder both her and Danny once and it would appear he was returning to finish the job. They were already springing into action in seconds. Mac ordered Benson and Stabler stay at the scene to secure it before a uniform came to take over as he left the room. It was when Flack was standing along side Mac in the elevator that he bowed his head and began to pray.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Good news, I completed Nanowrimo! That means I wrote 50k in 8 days! SO yay!**_

_Crime: We'll have to wait and see what happens, but I would defo trust them with my case if I was in a similar position._

_Sam: You'll get to see why their such great friends later on._

_KJL: I'm glad you like the calling. You made me smile with your review, it was very kind. I'm sure you have your own wonderful style._

_Hope: lol I am also an awful reviewer so we can share the title! It's a challenge that I enjoy!_

_Dreamer: lol it's optomism and a little bit of knowlege from above. This chapter goes a long way to helping._


	131. Chapter 131: Becoming The Other Woman

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-One

_Well I wanted you_

_I wanted no one else_

_I thought it through_

_I got you to myself_

_Nickleback - Fight For All The Wrong Reasons_

Cory kept watching Mia, hoping that the woman would become coherent enough to tell her why she had asked for Alex. She wondered if Mia had been trying to tell her that he was the one that had tried to kill her. She had tried to awake the woman again, but to no avail. So finally, she settled back in the uncomfortable chair to await the next moment of lucidity with the New York Times crossword in hand.

She was halfway through the crossword when she heard a commotion outside of the room. She knew that it could not be Danny, since she had sent both him and Taylor to the cafeteria for a break, so she stood and walked to the door, only to see one of the officers assigned to Mia's room escorting a man to the elevator. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"He wanted in to visit Detective Auster. The nurses were having a bit of trouble in getting him a way, so Office Fitzgerald intervened."

"Thanks," Cory muttered as she continued to watch the man until he got on the elevator. She smothered a gasp as she recognized Alex when he turned to look back at the room. Quickly she was striding down the hallway, hoping to catch them before the elevator doors opened. She just reached them as the men stepped on it and put her arm out to stop the doors from closing.

Alex looked at the woman standing in front of him, fire flashing in her eyes. He had done his homework on the woman ever since Mia had introduced them. Special Agent Corinne Reid, FBI. Just another uppity rich bitch who thought she could be a cop. But still, he got a thrill as she directed him a hateful glare and tried not to react to the flush of blood that filled his body.

"What are you doing here?" Cory spat out.

Alex just smiled. "I'm just here to make sure Mia is okay."

Cory arched an eyebrow. "Really," she drawled. "And exactly why was she muttering your name?"

Alex squared his shoulders, a rush going through him as he realised that he was first on her mind. "Because we're in love."

Cory didn't bother to hold back her snort of derision at that notion. "Bull shit. She doesn't even think of you in that manner. In fact, I think that the reason she was muttering your name was to tell me that you are the one responsible for putting her here."

"You have no evidence," Alex said smugly.

"Keep this in mind. I've made it my life's work to bringing down delusional people like you Alex Quinn. If you are responsible, there is no rock that either I or the NYPD will overturn to unearth you. You will go to jail, even if I think that it would be more satisfying punishment to see you covered in honey and staked to a fire ant mound," Cory threatened lowly. Seeing the flash of uncertainty fill his eyes, she smirked. "Have a nice day," she ended on a falsely sweet note as she backed away from the elevator.

Once the doors had closed, Cory turned on her heel, fuming. She stalked back to Mia's room, trying to calm herself by taking some deep breaths. She settled back into the chair and tried to immerse herself back into the crossword puzzle. Thirty frustrating minutes passed as Cory failed to solve another clue in the puzzle. Every time she read the clue, her mind just kept going back to Alex and wondering how she could help the team capture him.

Her wonderings were interrupted by the vibrating of her cell phone. Quickly, she answered it, "Reid." She listened as her second in command, Lydia, rapidly outlined a break in her case. "Okay. I'll be there within the next thirty minutes," she said excitedly. After hanging up the phone, she called Danny to let him know that she had to go. He assured her that he would come right up, so if Mia awoke, someone she knew would be there. Cory knew it was more that Danny wanted to be the first that Mia saw. She knew that he wanted to reassure her that he would be there no matter what. She was happy that Danny was not out there trying to catch the bastard that had violated Mia. For once, he was not letting his emotions rule him. She suspected that was partially due to both her and Taylor's presence.

Gathering her briefcase, she nodded to both of the officers outside the door before walking towards the elevator. Only a few moments passed before she was walking through the parking garage, looking for her BMW Z3 that Sheldon has so thoughtfully dropped off for her with her close. _God bless that man. I don't know what I would do without him,_ she mused as she grasped her keys in hand. Thankfully with the late hour, he had managed to park fairly close to the bank of elevators.

As her footsteps echoed in the deserted garage, she quickly pressed the button on her key to turn off the alarm and unlock the doors. She had just thrown her briefcase in the passenger seat when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Reacting on instinct, she spun around, arm raised to fend of the blow that she knew was coming. She managed to block the blow to her head, much to the surprise of Alex. She didn't acknowledge his surprise as she aimed a kick at his shins.

Alex hopped back as pain shot through his shin, but his grin became feral. "I like a good fight," he said as he approached her again.

Cory quickly pulled her gun from her hip holster. "How about you just freeze?" she shot back calmly.

Alex chuckled, taking her by surprise before rushing her. Cory managed to fire one shot out of her beloved Glock 22, but it went awry as Alex tackled her to the ground. Cory saw stars as her head hit the pavement and Alex wrestled the firearm away from her before throwing it under a car. Cory used his momentary distraction to crawl away towards the elevators. She knew that she was no match for him in fistfight. She was almost to the elevator when she felt his hand grab her hair and yank her back.

"How about I don't?" Alex murmured back, his hot breath caressing her ear. "I think that I chose the wrong person to love. This is so much better than watching Mia struggle. You have much more fire than her." He rocked his hips, the evidence of his excitement against her back.

Cory grimaced in disgust as she struggled when his thick arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air. Finally she managed to stamp down on his foot and then an elbow into his solar plexus. Gasping for air, she turned around, only to have him rush her in anger. Cory barely had time to brace for the blow before she was rushed into a wall, her head striking hard. Before she had time to recollect, she felt him punch her in the torso several time and felt something break. She was unable to contain the scream of pain before collapsing to the floor. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, writhing in pain.

Alex laughed at her distress. "I guess the uppity bitch FBI agent isn't as tough as she thought," he taunted her as he straddled her legs, trapping them, before wrapping his hands around her throat. He felt the pleasure of watching her struggle, her face flushing as the blood was unable to travel back to her heart. He grinned as her energy began to wane.

Cory began to feel light-headed as her air supply was cut off. She flailed her arms out, her fingers searching for something, anything to fight her attacker off with. She didn't find anything. As her vision began to grey out, her right hand shot out again and she felt surprise as she felt the cool metal of her service weapon fill it. Not questioning her luck, she grasped the weapon and brought it between her and Alex. Surprise filled his eyes before she pulled the trigger three times. Warm blood splashed across her face as the man collapsed on top of her, trapping her and the weapon between them. As she felt his hands contract in his death spasm, she finally lost her battle with consciousness with only one thought on her mind. _Thank God he's dead and can't hurt Mia anymore._

_

* * *

_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for writing this chapter! All the reviews go to her on this one!**_

_Crime: Did what happened surprise you?_

_Jo: Hey Jo! I know what it's like to work hard so no worries. People tend to forget that its the spouses that are also affected. Who was attacked in Private Practice, I don't watch it but I know the chars! HAwkes and Cory will likely be together and of course I always love a Lola and Patrick cameo._

_Meyer: There's always alot of despair when something like this happens, but I'm glad your still reading._

_Sam: Was it what you expected?_

_Science: I hope you enjoy it._

_Jen: I'm glad your enjoying this. Thanks very much._

_Dreamer: I was really lucky that week with the way my life clicked into place. I didnlt have much on and I ended up with a nemesis and when your in competition with somebody it really keeps you going! So yay. I was exhausted afterwards tho! Thankies!_

_Hope: I like the way you understood that, everyone steps in to help each other and I thought it was important to show that. OH I read your latest chaoter of the OtherMan I jsut havent had a chance to review. I look forward to that story!_


	132. Chapter 132: Her Diamonds

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Two

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

And she says ooh I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now

_Rob Thomas - Her Diamonds_

Danny's fingers were tracing over the palm of Mia's hand as she lay on her side, her knees curled up in the foetal position facing him. The blanket was tugged up to her chin, her vibrant curls were hiding her facial features and he knew also the cut upon her hair line.

He'd been scared to touch her at first, scared of how she would react, frightened of abusing her even more but he understood when she looked at him with that vacant empty gaze that she had lost her belief in humanity. He was her connection back to the world and he knew that she would only respond on the most basic of levels

Her fingers curled around his hand clasping his fingers with a light child like touch. He held his breath. It was the first response he'd had from her in hours, the last being her waking up screaming, scratching and fighting. The doctors had had to restrain her, while he tried talking in calm tones to sooth her terror. He had told her Alex was dead, that the other man couldn't hurt her any more, but he had kept the details of how Alex died away from her. He didn't want her to know that Cory had almost paid her life to bring the scumbag down. She hadn't said a word since. He has no idea how long he had been here, waiting and praying that she would jerk herself out of the trance she appeared to be in.

Above all people, Danny understood what she was doing. Mia was processing the event, reliving it in her head over and over and eventually one day he hoped she wound be able to deal with it. Right now it was too big and too raw to even see beyond. They were living in the moment, something that Danny had become extremely apt at over the past twenty four hours.

"You know what he did." her voice was tiny, a shadow of herself.

Danny said nothing. He bit his lower lip as he exhaled. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He knew though when her eyes met his for the first time in what felt like an age that she saw the truth. Mia withdrew her hand, it disappeared underneath the sheets.

"How can you stand to touch me?" she whispered shrugging into sitting position against her pillows. "Knowing what he did."

"Because I love you." he told her, cradling her heart shaped face in his hands. "And what he did was awful and terrible but that doesn't change how I feel. I'm here for now and forever."

Danny kissed her closed eyelids gently. He felt the tears upon the apples of her cheeks, tasting the salt as he kissed them away. She was still bundled up in the sheets and it broke his heart to see her looking so tiny and vulnerable. He knew she was hurting body and mind. Her soul was fractured; he could feel it as he touched her. It was in the way she flinched ever so slightly as his hand slid down to the back of her neck. He dropped his hands so that they covered hers, his thumb smoothing over her knuckles as his gaze lingered on her neck.

The bruising was vibrant on the pale skin of her throat, black and purple; he found himself unable to tear himself away from it. The evidence of what Alex Quinn had done was a patchwork of bruises and cuts all over her beautiful body.

Mia watched as he surveyed the bruising. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. He had almost lost her and right now he knew he was in danger of losing her all over again. Danny rose to his feet, toeing off his shoes and kicking them underneath the bed. Mia watched him, her brilliant blue eyes wide and confused.

Mia watched reproachfully as he climbed onto the bed alongside her, the same way he had after the miscarriage. Just like then, he knew what she needed, close contact, the feel of his body against hers, his safety, his reassurance. She shuffled until he was sitting comfortably upon the bed. His back was resting against the pillow, his legs stretched out before him.

"Come here." He whispered tenderly, his voice thick with his Staten Island accent

His hands were already on her legs, gently caressing down her calves before his arm slipped underneath her knees. He moved her across his lap as if she were a child so her legs were resting across his. Her head came to rest upon his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her body, curving around her protectively close. The palm of her hand came to rest on his chest; she could feel the steady pulse of his heart against it as she closed her eyes and breathed in his clean familiar scent.

Mia felt her body start to relax on its own accord. The tension that had wound up her nerves so shrewdly was vanishing. She was safe here with him. There were no demands and no questions. His fingers combed through her lank curls rhythmically, soothing and pacifying the underlying terror that had plagued her upon waking. Danny's cheek came to rest on the top of head, just like it did when they were in bed together at home.

Mia squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the thought, her fist involuntary clenched at Danny's shirt rumpling it beneath her fingers. She couldn't go back home, she couldn't stand the idea of stepping into the lobby and seeing that reception desk knowing, what had been running through his mind as they'd spoken. The very thought of her apartment...

She felt the tremor in her bones, vibrating across her skin causing her to quiver. She knew what it was and she despised it. Fear was destructive and she didn't want to be afraid but she was. She was so ridiculously afraid.

"I can't go back there." She whispered, pressing her face into the planes of Danny's chest.

Her eyes stung at the memory of the shower, at the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut behind her as the water pounded on the tiles. She couldn't bear to think about it any more, she couldn't bear to recall every single detail the way she had been over the past few hours. For now this was enough.

"You don't have to," Danny murmured into her ear, his fingertips brushing the stray curls back away from her face. "We'll think of something else."

Mia inhaled deeply, nodding as her fists still clutched at Danny's shirt. She didn't want to let him go but already she could feel herself slipping way, regressing into herself.

"The wedding." She couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking.

She knew the moment her gaze locked with Danny's that he understood what she was trying to say, what was in her head. Her eyes were already flushing with new tears as she pressed a palm to her forehead. Even from the grave Alex was ruining their lives.

It killed Danny to see her like this. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen in them and it reflected every ounce of her torment. His throat ached, causing him to swallow hard as he used his thumb to chase away the tears that were sliding silently down her cheeks.

"I'll take care of it." He reassured her, his voice was raw with emotion.

His heart was cracking. He could feel the fragments splintering in his chest as it all fell into place. What she wanted right now, what she needed he would give her. Danny buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and drowning in it. He wanted to take solace in her, but he couldn't. She didn't have anything left to give right now, and he couldn't expect her to.

Yesterday morning they had been happy, she had been a blushing bride to be. They had been planning their wedding day on the beach in Cape Cod.

Today they were cancelling it.

He knew Mia couldn't take the strain or the pressure of a wedding right now, Danny didn't know where that left the two of them and he refused to force the issue. Danny looked down at Mia curled up against his chest. Their bodies were entirely connected; he could never imagine not being able to hold her like this again. Mia was still here and right now that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Hey guys, hope your having a wonderful week! Thankies for your reviews! I have just watched CSI NY! OMG amazing fight!**_

_Sam: I am too, Mia wouldn't have been able to move on if he was still alive._

_Crime: It's probably a good thing you don't like parking garages, I guess Cory won't now either. Dannny would have murdered him, Aiden would have probably helped._

_Cait: His death of course will not be the end of it._

_JEN: I am glad too!_

_KJL: lol I hope you liked this chapter! He's dead but what will be the effect._

_Blue: Thankies so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Found: Mia has a lot of strength in the crime scene family. I love that their all helping her out and Danny. We'll have to wait and see what happens._


	133. Chapter 133: What Are Friends For?

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Three

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

Within Temptation - Memories

Flack, Sam, Aiden and Taylor were gathered in the living room of Mia's apartment. The place looked almost ghostly in the pale light from the ceiling fixture. The place felt haunted, and in a way it was. It was a podium of their own memories of what they had shared in this place.

The times Aiden and Mia had spent planning out the capture of DJ Pratt, his movements choreographed and his photos spread across the small mahogany coffee table. Taylor's memories were of popcorn fights on the sofa, arguing over who was hotter; McDreamy or McSteamy from her box set of Greys Anatomy.

For Flack, it was the night he had held the young woman in his arms and danced that to that slow sweet melody as they shared their grief after Patrick's funeral. Sam would never forget the heart-to-heart the two women shared as they lay on rug in front of the fire place staring at the patterns in the ceiling tiles. This was the space they had all shared a lot of memories with Mia, it would be sad to say goodbye.

Sam cast a glance at the closed bathroom door, she wondered if Mia could ever recover if she stayed here.

"Are you sure about this?" Flack asked as he stood beside the coffee table.

His dark head was bowed, his hair falling over his eyes as he folded his arms over his tight navy blue T-shirt. They were all wearing similar items of clothing, jeans or sweats combined with a T-shirt or tank top. Moving clothes, Sam thought.

"Danny's already given me the keys and the go-ahead." Taylor answered him, holding up the keys and jingling them as if for proof. Danny had wanted to spare Mia the stress of returning to the scene of the crime, so they had all offered to move her stuff to their new apartment for her. Only Adam, Mac, Stella and Hawkes were missing. Adam, Taylor knew, was stopping to pick up boxes. Mac and Stella were finishing all the paperwork and Hawkes refused to leave Cory in the hospital by herself.

Flack sighed out loud, Mia had lived here along time but he knew she there wasn't a chance in hell she could ever come back here. He couldn't stand the idea of her returning back to this place not after what had happened to her.

He couldn't bring himself to even glance at the bathroom. It had been bad enough being inside Alex Quinn's apartment looking through his collection of Mia's things. He clenched his jaw remembering the images he'd seen upon Alex's phone. Pictures of Mia sleeping, a video of her and Danny being intimate the night he proposed. He hadn't told Danny about that and he would never ever tell Mia. Destroying their most intimate of moments like that would upset them and him more than he could bear.

Sam's tiny loving hand came to rest on his forearm. He could feel her understanding as his gaze shifted to meet her golden eyes. She understood what he had seen and how powerless he felt. Don Flack wasn't a man who was used to not being in control.

"I know, baby." She said softly, her expression one of extreme sorrow.

In her face he saw his own thoughts mimicked, she had seen her own share of the horror. She'd had to collect the evidence of their friend's passion and she had found it desecrated. Alex Quinn's semen upon Mia's sheets would have been a nail in the coffin, in Sam's eyes it was merely a perversion. Don brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, Sam could always read his mind and it was at moments like this that she was the strong one of their relationship.

"I've got boxes, as many as the evidence locker could spare." Adam said quietly, breaking through everyone's remembrances as he ducked under the crime scene tape and through the open doorway.

Crime Scene Clean Up was running late as usual, and if they were honest they all wanted to get the move out of the way as soon as possible. The sooner it was done, the sooner Mia could actually come home.

"Thanks, peanut." Sam said with a trace of a smile as Adam dropped the evidence boxes along side the couch.

This was only the second time Adam had been in Mia's apartment. The first time had been after her laptop had died and he had taken it upon himself to restore some of the data onto her newer one. Mia had kept a lot of financial information from her work at the charity on there and was desperate to access it. In return, she had ordered Chinese take out for the two of them, while Adam worked on the laptop. She had taught him the correct way to use chopsticks from her time in Singapore. The two of them had ended up watching the Empire Strikes Back while Adam tried to pick up paper balls that Mia had scrunched up for him with chopsticks.

"I'll take the bedroom." Aiden said breaking the silence before looking meaningfully at Sam.

Something passed between the two women; they had conversed about what Sam had found in Mia's bedroom, and the feelings that came with that. Aiden knew it sickened Sam to think about that son of a bitch jerking off in the place her friend had been sleeping hours before.

"I've already tossed the sheets, duvet and pillows." Sam informed the other woman. "The new ones are in the back of our SUV."

"Wise choice." Aiden agreed as she snagged a couple of boxes.

In a matter of minutes she disappeared into the bedroom and pulled the door tightly shut behind her.

"She's taking it hard." Taylor explained quietly. "She's blaming herself for not seeing it sooner."

Flack dropped down onto the leather sofa, he ran his hands through his hair, before rubbing his tired face with his palms.

"I think we all are, after seeing all the stuff that son of a bitch had in his apartment I wonder how no one else noticed." Flack said wearily.

"He was good... People like him usually are." Taylor said dryly, her stare fixing on the one place that no one else had offered to venture.

"I'll take the bathroom" she said in a low tone, bending down to pick up a box.

Each step she took felt heavy as she approached the bathroom. The sense of dread filled her up as the door got closer and closer. This was the place where it had all happened, the attack that had broke apart her friend's world. She knew Mia wouldn't let this ruin her, that the other woman wouldn't let the rape control the rest of her life, the way it had had almost ruled Taylor's own. As a journalist, she knew what a weapon rape could be. In the Congo, it was a weapon that was used to break people down, to deplete the morale in order to keep a nation obedient. Rape was about power and control, it was just the same way in New York.

Taylor hoped that Alex's death went a long way to healing Mia. Her own rapist had been killed in rumble in the gym yard at Sing-Sing five years after the attack. Scotty Valens, a detective now working Cold Case in Philadelphia had made a point of notifying her when it had happened. It had freed Taylor knowing there was no possibility of him ever coming back to hurt her. She still had the sleepless nights and occasionally the twisted dreams, but they weren't real any more. The victim Taylor had once become had been murdered at the same time her rapist had been and with that someone else like a Phoenix had risen out of the ashes.

Taylor's hand was shaking as she wrapped her fingers around the door handle. She was doing this for Mia; she had to see this in order to help her, in order to understand the ordeal for the future. The light was still on when she entered. Taylor closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a few seconds to survey the room before setting the flat pack box upon the floor. The bathroom was still in a state of disarray from the attack two days ago.

The glass littered the floor, the blood pools staining the once pristine white tiles. Taylor found herself staring at the drying crimson substance. The scene unfolded in front of her, she didn't have to know the details beforehand to experience this. It was painted in the ruins of the bathroom. Mia hadn't deserved this. Nobody did, she corrected herself.

Her body moved automatically towards the medicine cabinet, if there ever a place to start she guessed this was it. Taylor pulled open the door and began to place each item one by one into the bottom of the box. She didn't want to think of Alex's hands on these things touching them with his large fingers. Taylor paused for a second, she knew Mia wouldn't either. With that in mind, she emptied the contents of the box into the trash, before pulling out her PDA. First on the list before hitting the new apartment would be the all night pharmacy. Taylor glanced into the trash can, cataloguing the brands and products Mia used, detailing them into the PDA. She knew that Mia would want a fresh start.

* * *

Sheldon Hawkes walked down the hall, exuding a calm that he didn't feel. When he had heard about a shooting at the hospital, he knew that it involved whoever had hurt Mia, but never in his wildest dreams had he imaged that Cory would have been involved. He remembered getting the call from Flack, who told him what had happened. His heart had stopped. He knew in that instant that he was head over heels for the red-haired FBI agent. Flack had told him that he thought the reason that Alex had attacked her was a rather hostile conversation she had with the man.

When he reached her room, he paused for a moment before entering. Gathering his courage. He was wavering between anger and fear. When he finally walked in, his anger rose at the sight of the bruises along her throat. They showed him clearly how close he came to losing her. He didn't even think about the words that came out of his mount. "Cory? What on earth you think you were doing gloating at him like that?"

Cory looked up carefully, feeling his anger at her. "I wasn't gloating," Cory murmured softly, grimacing in pain as she defended herself. "I was just being me! I knew that he was responsible for Mia's attack and I told him that he would not get away with it."

Hawkes looked at her in disbelief. "You know that's not the way to go with someone like that. Alex wanted control and you took that away from him. What did you think he was going to do?"

Cory looked away, not wanting to admit that she hadn't been thinking. Instead she responded, "Not lie in wait for me in the damn parking garage for one. As far as he knew, I was there for the night."

Hawkes shook his head at her resigned, before taking her hand. "I need you to be honest with me. This wasn't some half cocked attempt at getting revenge on the guy that hurt Mia was it?"

"I swear I didn't seek him out, Sheldon. I know that I can fight off most suspects, but he's built like a freakin' linebacker. I knew there was no way that I could beat him," Cory reassured him. "I'm not a vigilante."

"I know, I know," Hawkes replied, his anger draining away. "I just had to be sure...You scared the hell out of me Corrine Reid," he said with a tiny smile.

Cory smiled. "I scared the hell out of myself." She glanced down at the bandages wrapping around her broken ribs. "I was damn lucky, Shel. He could have easily killed me. By some miracle, I only have two broken ribs and a concussion. I've never felt so defenceless before."

Sheldon clasped her hand in both of his before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. "If you are anything Corrine, it is not defenceless. I saw the bruises on him. He was hurting"

Cory flushed. "You want to know what I thought of. Have you seen that movie Miss Congeniality?" At Sheldon's affirmative nod, she continued, "All I could here in my head was Sandra Bullock saying, just sing. Solar Plexus, instep, nose, groin," Cory managed to get out, trying not to laugh. "How sad is that? I'm an FBI agent for Christ's sake?"

Sheldon laughed out loud. "Sing!" he exclaimed. "If people actually paid attention to that movie there may be a lot less people on the slab. Seriously though, Cory. I am really glad you are okay."

"Thanks," Cory said as she yawned. "God. I'm so sleepy. How long are they going to hold me hostage here?"

"A few more days, and then you can go home. Or back to my place so I can play the doctor," Hawkes said with raised eyebrows.

Cory shook her head, feeling the blood rush to her face. "Playing doctor would be nice, but I don't know if my body could handle that."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Hawkes said as he leaned in close to he looked deeply into her eyes. "Let me take care of you for a little while," he murmured.

She stared deep into his chocolate eyes. "That would be nice, but I do feel that I need to warn you that I don't make the best patient. I tend to want to jump back into everything feet first. I'm pissed that I'm off of field work until the doctor releases me, per my supervisor. He gave me a fifteen minute lecture about putting myself in danger."

"I like a challenge," Sheldon murmured against her lips, his thumb caressing the line of her jaw as Cory closed her eyes at the sensation. "I think I'm in love with you, Corrine."

Cory caught her breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too, Sheldon."

His lips brushed hers tentatively as they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while, I've been fighting off an infection which has rendered me pretty much useless! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_KJL: Isn't it an amazing song? Thank you for your kind words. It was a chapter that really flowed for me!_

_Cait: I am glad she's ok too!_

_Meyer: lol yea it's not a bad thing for you to sing that. I feel awful for these two and I hope they'll sort each other out soon. I adore their relationship!_

_Dreamer: WHo knows what will happen between the two of them?_

_Sam: It shows how much he's matured!_

_Jen: I'm glad you liked htis chapter, it was one where I wanted to show how their relationship was affacted by this._


	134. Chapter 134: Scars

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Four

_Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars_

Allison Iraheta - Scars

Taylor checked her watch the fifth time in as many minutes before pressing her ear against the door of the private hospital shower room. The water was still running, she could hear the fact the shower was still on, yet she had not heard any sign of movement from inside for the past thirty minutes and now she was starting to get concerned.

Mia had been in there along time on her own. Taylor would have understood the need to get clean. After her own attack she had rubbed her flesh raw to get the touch of her baseball playing rapist off of her skin. The difference was her own attack had taken place in a Frat house basement on the sofa of their games room, Mia's attack had been in an enclosed bathroom, similar to this one.

Taylor pressed her ear to the door again, her hand already on the door handle, twisting it reluctantly. Taylor knew there wasn't anything sharp in there for Mia to hurt herself with if the inclination took her, and well Taylor was already aware that a girl deserved her own privacy. Still she was worried. She rapped her knuckles on the door and received no response. She felt her chest tighten just a little with apprehension.

"Mia, I'm coming in." Taylor called out, wrenching the door handle and pushing the door open.

The shower room was full with steam, marring Taylor's vision for a few seconds until it adjusted. She could feel the rush of cool air flood into the bathroom as the hot steam exited, causing her face to flush under the heat.

"Mia?" Taylor questioned, stepping towards the frosted glass shower panel.

The water was still running as she drew back the patterned curtain that shielded the shower from the rest of the tiny room. Taylor's gaze dropped to the floor of the small cubical, her heart stopped at the site before her.

Mia was sitting in the bottom of the shower underneath the steady steam of boiling hot water. Her knees were hugged up to her chest, her arms locked around them. Her clothes were in a pile outside the shower door where Mia had stripped to step inside. Taylor's dark eyes took in Mia's naked frame. The evidence of the attack had ravaged her skin; a thousand tiny cuts marred her translucent skin, which in turn looked painful and raw from the repeated scrubbing and heat.

It was the bruises that hit home for Taylor. The darkest ones were spread across her throat so clearly she could see each of the large hand prints. Mia's hips sported a large purple mass that stretched across her pelvis from where he had trapped her with his arm. Her head was buried in her knees, her hair plastered to her face from the pounding spray of the water.

"Oh Mia..." Taylor murmured sorrowfully, grasping the towel from the top of the shower stall, before wading in to turn off the spray.

Mia didn't even raise her head as the water stopped running. Taylor crouched down in front of Mia, draping the towel around her shoulders and pulling it closed at the front. Mia rose her head, her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot as her hand crept up, grasped at the towel and holding it in place.

"I can't move." She told Taylor, trembling as she pulled the towel tighter around her shoulders. "It was like he was there again behind me, inside me with his hand wrapped around my throat."

She wheezed, closing her eyes trying to control her breathing.

Water was seeping through Taylor's jeans as she knelt in front of Mia. Her hands rhythmically soothing up and down the other woman's towel covered arms.

"It gets better, you have to believe that." Taylor said softly, brushing the hair back away from Mia's face with lithe fingers.

Mia nodded as Taylor's hand came to rest on her shoulder. Taylor knew what it was like, wanting to be touched and being unable to ask for it. There was shame in being raped, such a deep set shame it disconnected you from everybody else and it was important that Mia stayed connected to the people that loved her otherwise she would be come more isolated and eventually she would become a lost cause.

Taylor had seen how some people from her support group had ended up, cold and bitter, one of them even committed suicide. She vowed she would never let that happen here, and she thanked God that Danny wasn't one of those men that shirked touching what was often become known as 'damaged goods'. Taylor had seen the way he still touched Mia, it was the careful and protective. The attack had not changed his feelings; it had just made him more conscious,

"It's going to be alright I promise." She soothed quietly, withdrawing as she watched the other woman carefully.

These days were the worst, Mia's life had been torn apart and ripped open and now was the time to deal with it, to learn how to live with that had happened. Doing that was never easy.

"It's ridiculous right?" Mia said rolling her eyes, she was laughing. It came out strangled as Taylor took in the tears that lined her eyes. "It's ridiculous to be scared of a shower. That's what I keep telling myself."

Taylor watched as Mia hugged her knees tighter, her chin came to rest upon them as she inhaled deeply.

"It's not that easy." Taylor said knowingly. "It's not the shower that frightens you. It's what happened; it's hard to let that go."

She was a testament to her words, for the longest time ever after her own attack she had been unable to step foot anywhere a basement, just the idea of descending those stairs made her knees weak and her stomach churn with terror.

"I don't know what to do, what if it's like this forever? I can't get into a shower without freaking out and sex..." Mia shuddered at the thought. "I can't feel anything but him. I remember me and Danny making love but I don't know how it feels. What if I can't connect like that any more? It's like that part of my minds all closed off. I don't understand..."

"Your mind's in trauma. A terrible thing happened to you, you were attacked in your own home in a place you thought was safe. You're just trying to deal with it, your mind shut down because it knows you're not ready to think about that kind of intimacy yet... When the time comes you'll know and you'll be able to feel that way again." Taylor explained as Mia sighed out loud, clutching her towel even tighter.

"I can't believe your sitting here at the bottom of a hospital shower with me naked." Mia said shaking her head as she regarded Taylor with wonderment.

Taylor shrugged.

"That's what friends are for, and trust me I have done a lot weirder things than this." Taylor said, thinking back to the time she had to take a salt shaker into the lady's bathroom with her and put a circle of salt around the inside of the cubical after a particularly persistent ghost had followed her in there.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Mia smiled, it was her first genuine one since this whole horrible ordeal had occurred.

"Are you ready to stand up yet?" Taylor asked, after a moment.

"I think so." Mia uttered, her expression returning to utmost seriousness as she prepared herself to stand.

Taylor rose to her feet at the same time as Mia, her eyes tried not to linger over the bruises and cuts that patterned her friend's body. It was worse than Taylor had originally thought. The two of them stood in close proximity, Mia watching Taylor as she took in every single detail of her battered body.

"I'll be waiting outside while you get dressed." Taylor uttered, before stepping out of the shower and into the chill of the cold air.

"Taylor." Mia called out as she reached the doorway.

Taylor turned back to face her. Their eyes met and Taylor could see the wealth of gratitude in the other woman's gaze as she stepped onto the bathmat outside of the shower cubical.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's that time! Thanks for the well wishing. Apparently I am getting better it's just a matter of time but I am very impatient.**_

_Crime: I think it was important for everybody to step in and help, it's a family thing. I would also say that about Hawkes so no worries!_

_Sam: She couldn't go back after that and I don't think I would have either. I think their needed to be some sunshine after what happened._

_Meyer: It's important that people are aware what the truth behind good friends. They are very important. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_Jen: I'm glad too! I adore the fact her friends are like family._

_Maddy: It's fab to see ya! She will be getting help! It's an interesting storyline to play out. Hows the schooling going? Merry Christmas!_


	135. Chapter 135: Marriage Counselling

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Five

_I found someone_

_To take away the heartache_

_To take away the loniliness_

_Cher - I Found Someone_

"You go for a swim or something?" Aiden frowned as Taylor trudged through the door to their apartment, still clad in her wet clothing form her time in the shower room with Mia.

The nurses at the hospital had offered her a fresh pair of scrubs, but scrubs always made her itch so she had driven home in wet clothes instead which had instead caused some slight chaffing. No good deed goes unpunished.

"Or something." Taylor responded, grabbing her grey sweats and a black Lady Gaga T-shirt from the fresh pile of laundry in Aiden's hands.

Aiden sighed, setting the laundry down upon the seat of the couch before parking herself down alongside it. She watched as Taylor slowly peeled off her wet, cream coloured chemise, revealing her red lacy bra.

Aiden shifted as desire pulsated through her, rising to her feet as Taylor drew the garment up above her head. Aiden dropped to her knees, her fingers traced the outline of Taylor's waist, her palms came to rest on her hips as Aiden's lips brushed the other woman's navel.

Taylor's breathing hitched, the shirt still over the upper part of her face leaving her sensual mouth free for Aiden to exploit.

Aiden let her own body trail up and along Taylor's until her lips met her wife's mouth. Her hands pulled off the rest of the chemise as Aiden kissed Taylor tenderly, her face cradled in her hands as she poured all her love for the other woman into that kiss. Her hands cascaded down the curve of Taylor's spine before coming to rest on the hips of her wet jeans. Aiden broke away, pressing her fore head against Taylor's as the two of them tried to catch their breath.

"Something happened today, tell me." Aiden requested as Taylor's nimble fingers began to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt.

Taylor's eyes darkened with desire as she tilted her head downwards taking in her wife's firm athletic form as the navy blue shirt hung open. Aiden's cleavage was on display in the black push up bra she was wearing.

"Make love to me." Taylor pouted, her lips inches away from Aiden's as her finger toyed with the button on her wife's jeans.

"I will do whatever you want, if you tell me what happened." Aiden said returning Taylor's pout with one of her own.

The button of Aiden's jeans popped open, Taylor was already tugging the zipper down.

"Later." She promised, dropping down onto her knees and gently tugging Aiden's jeans along with her.

Aiden moaned out loud as Taylor's mouth kissed her through the thin material of her panties.

"Taylor." She tried to chide, her voice turning husky as the other woman used her tongue to trace the outline of the lips through her soaked panties.

Aiden's hands were in her wife's hair, gently tugging it as Taylor's hands ran up her strong, smooth legs sending tremors running through her body. "You are being a very bad girl." Aiden uttered as Taylor's fingers slid underneath the slender band of Aiden's underwear.

"I thought you liked it when I was naughty." She whispered, letting her warm breath seep through the tiny ounce of material before she started drawing the underwear down the other woman's thighs until it joined her jeans on the floor.

Aiden didn't get a chance to answer; Taylor's tongue was already working its magic on her moist core. Her fingertips glided up the inside of Aiden's thighs as she plunged her hands into Taylor's hair. Her breathing was coming in short ragged pants as Taylor's fingers slipped inside her, touching places that made Aiden's body quiver with ecstasy as Taylor's tongue glided over her clit. Her fingers began to move in long slow strokes. Aiden couldn't contain herself, her knees growing weak at the rushes of heat that flushed up through her skin. Her sensitive nerves began to prickle. She was calling her wife's name louder and louder, her hands were tugging Taylor's hair harder until Aiden couldn't hold back any more.

She came powerfully. The orgasm tearing through her like a tidal wave, her whole body erupting in pleasure as Taylor fucked her one last time. Her knees were weak as the other woman drew away from Aiden and raised an eyebrow, a wolfish grin upon her face as she held out her finger, Aiden's panties dangling from her forefinger like a trophy.

"You owe me Detective." she teased as Aiden sunk down onto her knees before her wife.

"I love you Taylor." Aiden said sincerely, her thumb caressing the curve of Taylor's cheek bone.

"I know." Taylor murmured, kissing the palm of Aiden's hand. "I'm sorry I've been distant."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't." Aiden commented as her hand rubbed Taylor's shoulder gently. "What happened hits close to home, especially for you."

Taylor shuffled until her back was pressed against the couch. Aiden slipped her panties back on before taking a seat next to her wife.

"It's like it's happening all over again. It's like I'm seeing her and I'm seeing me ten years ago." Taylor murmured, running her hands through her hair.

"But it's not you." Aiden reminded her. "And you are doing a good job with Mia."

"I have to. It's the only way to save her." Taylor responded.

"You know, part of being someone's wife is sharing the burden." Aiden said nudging her shoulder against Taylor's.

It was with those words in mind that Taylor began to talk.

* * *

_**Hey guys, so far I've been signed off work for a week now with nothing to do but watch an alarming amount of show. I now adore 'Lie To Me' ! Hope your all ok x**_

_Meyer: lol tell me who your Top 5 chars are? Tay always reminds me of someone I know._

_Dreamer: lol I am glad you got the Miss C reference, it made me giggle when Sparky put it in. Somone needed to have a happy ending in this chapter. I feel for Taylor lots, but Mia needs someone who understands what she's been through._

_Crime: I love your dedication and of course I appreciate it very much! I wanted to show that its still going to affect the both of them._

_Phoenix: It's always nice to meet someone new. So hi! It was important it was Tay, I think Mia would have freaked out bad style if it was Danny or anyone else. I really appreciate your words, they've made me smile x_

_Sam: It's going to be a rocky road but fingers crossed Mia makes it through this. I've never written anything quite as challenging as this!_

_Jen: She was the only one that would reallly understand her pain so she really needed Taylor to be the one to step up._


	136. Chapter 136: Just The Way You Are

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Six

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
_

_Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are_

Flowers didn't seem enough to convey the message that Mia was trying to send to Cory. Chocolates were ridiculous and a teddy bear seemed inadequate. Writing Cory a cheque would make her feel like a killer for hire so Mia was unfortunately very limited in her choices.

Although she herself loved lilies, she knew they would be inappropriate so she had gone back to some other flowers. Part of her education and growing up in high society had been to send the correct messages. She had learned the meaning of a lot of flowers so she had known exactly what to pick to say what she needed to say.

Purple Irises. A message of thank you for everything that the other woman had done for her.

She could see from the bruises on Cory's throat that matched her own that the woman had almost lost her life in putting down the bastard that had tried to kill her. She knew that this had not been an act of vigilantism, she wouldn't expect that from the other woman.

Mia was glad that Danny had stayed at the hospital with her, even the coma she knew that he was there always by her side. She felt both Cory and Taylor must of had a hand in preventing the blood from being on his hands. She knew if Danny had found Alex he wouldn't have stopped until Alex's body was dismembered and dumped somewhere no one could find him. She knew if Alex had managed to get into her room last night at the hospital he would have finished the job.

Mia had a lot to be thankful for. Alex's death was only one of many things. Her hand rubbed across her throat cautiously, the bruising still hurt and her throat was raw. She had heard the words a thousand times, she was lucky. Lucky to still be alive, lucky to have survived, lucky not to be dead.

Mia didn't think she was so lucky. She remembered every single second that Alex spent inside of her, the feel of his coarse hands as he groped her soft skin, grabbing, holding trapping her in place. She felt dirty and unclean despite the fact her flesh was dry and raw. From the constant soap and hot water.

Talking to Detectives Stabler and Benson, reliving the event had been traumatic in itself. Danny clasping her hand the entire way through had given her strength, strength to stumble through trying to articulate the evens that had been a jumble of pictures in her mind. Strength to face what had happened to her, because whether she liked it or not it was becoming part of her life.

Mia lingered in the doorway for a second. She didn't know what to say. How did you say thank you to the person that had shot her rapist?

"How long have you been standing there?" Cory's voice broke through Mia's thoughts.

Mia bowed her head staring at the flowers in her hands.

"I was thinking what do you get the woman that has everything and then I remembered back to my debutante days and the ways they taught us to say thank you." Mia said approaching the bed with trepidation.

She set the flowers down on the night stand.

"So from one debutante to another." Mia whispered, leaning over the bed and clasping the other woman into a tight, warm hug. "Thank you."

Mia squeezed the other woman tightly, it hurt her to do it but she had to enforce all the gratitude that she felt for the other woman, she need to show Cory how much it really meant.

"Thank you so god damn much."

Her eyes were level with Cory's as she spoke. The other woman knew what she meant; she could see it in her eyes. She eased herself down into the seat along side Cory's bed. She still ached in places that were best left unmentionable.

The doctors had wanted to talk to her about the permanent effects of the attack but she couldn't handle that right now. The short term effects, the tearing, the cuts and the bruises they were already more than enough. She knew she couldn't take any more emotional trauma, she could already feel herself starting to fill in the cracks from the attack, any more and she would break.

"He deserved worse." Cory said taking Mia's hand tightly in her own. "I did what I had to."

"I'm glad." Mia said quietly, tears burning in her eyes. "You saved my life..."

"Shhhh..." Cory hushed her, patting the other woman's hand. "You don't need to say anything else."

Mia swallowed hard and pulling her hand away from Cory's as she nodded. She pulled her sleeves over her hands before wrapping her arms around her body. Cory watched and acknowledged Mia's regression into herself. She knew that the healing process would be long and hard. There was no quick fix for what Mia had been through.

"People keep telling me how lucky I am..." Mia said, using the back of her hand to wipe underneath her eyes. "But I don't feel very lucky."

"Luck had nothing do with it. It was circumstance, everything that happened..." Cory shook her head as she broke off.

"I know..." Mia pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. "I know that everything happens for a reason."

"There's no reason behind this." Cory said, pursing her lips together. "What he did to you was about control, you took that away and he needed to get it back."

Mia ran both of her hands through her hair as she nodded, inhaling deeply. Cory was right, she knew that but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. The humiliation still dogged her steps, everybody knew, her friends, her family, her co-workers. It was inescapable. She didn't want that kind of judgement pressing upon her shoulders.

"I know." Mia responded quietly.

Logically she did know, she was aware of the reasoning she just couldn't digest it. She couldn't make sense of what happened. She knew it was Alex that had rifled through her things, that he had entered her apartment with a key he had been entrusted with, that he had done god knows while she slept. He had made her feel crazy, like she had been losing her mind and the cost of knowing what she did now almost made it worth it. She knew thinking like that was sick but it was the only way she was holding on right now.

"So I hear that you're going home today." Cory said trying to brighten he mood between the two of them.

Home...

Mia didn't have a place to call home any more. It was true the hospital were releasing her today and that their friends had moved all of her belongings out of the apartment where it had happened but she felt oddly displaced. The only place that felt safe to her was The Crime Lab; it was familiar and she knew that it was secure as hell. The problem was it was utterly ridiculous to consider living in the Crime Lab for so many reasons.

The new apartment was a fresh start, a blank slate as it were and that was also an issue in itself. Settling herself in somewhere new was frightening; she and Danny hadn't even talked about whether he was still going to move in or not. Their relationship was on hiatus at the moment and it was tearing Mia up inside every time she even thought about.

"I gotta..." Mia trailed off, raising to her feet and jerking her thumb towards the door to Cory's room.

Cory nodded with understanding, as she smiled.

"I'll be home myself tomorrow, so I'll pop in or you can come by and we can watch movies or something." Cory informed the other woman.

She knew how important it was for Mia's life to continue after an event like this and if she was honest she knew it would give Danny some time to figure things out for himself. She wasn't lying about the movies either, she had the suspicion she would be living on her couch for the next few days with these broken ribs.

"I would like that." Mia said genuinely, raising her hand at Cory to wave goodbye.

"Take care of yourself." Cory said sincerely as she returned the gesture.

"I will." Mia promised before exiting the room and leaving Cory alone once again with her thoughts.

* * *

_**Hey guys, hope you all are having a wonderful week! Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Meyer: I love Danny too. Thanks for giving me your Top 5. _

_Sam: Thankies very much, I'm glad you think so._

_Pheonix: lol nice reviews always made me smile. You'll be getting to see alot more of Taylor and Aiden's relationship soon when they end up taking another big step._

_Jen: These two are ridiculously sexy together. I always enjoy writing them._


	137. Chapter 137: Invincible

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Seven

_As bad as the odds were looking, Push yeah, we kept on pushing  
And every time I nearly hit the ground, You were my cushion  
There's evidence that proves, That you were heaven sent  
'Cos when I needed rescuin', You were there at my defence  
_

_Tinie Tempah - Invincible_

The new apartment didn't feel like home to Mia, and seeing her belongings spaced out and on display seemed alien to her as she lingered in the doorway trying to get a feel for the new place. Even though she and Danny had chosen the place they hadn't had any time to make the memories that the two of them had planned.

Danny's warm hand came to rest on her lower back, her body relaxed entirely by the mere touch of his skin. Just knowing that he was here was settling her nerves about stepping into this place. He was a pillar of strength in these dark days, always there to prop her up during her weaker moments.

"You alright?" he asked her, jostling the canvas duffel bag upon his shoulder to stop if from slipping.

Mia bowed her head, fiddling with the shiny new key on the Mets key ring Danny had given her before they had gotten out of the SUV. It was now her key, he had given her the only one there was to the apartment

"It's just new you know?" she said, pursing her lips together as she looked around the living room.

Her friends, or rather, her Crime Lab family had done an excellent job of unpacking and rearranging the collection of her life. Danny's hand rested on her shoulder, his thumb caressing the nape of her neck gently, trailing over the bruises left by Alex's fingers.

"We'll get used to it." he reassured her. "It just needs a little time spent on it to make it our place."

Mia turned to face Danny. He was peering down at her as she stood before him, arms hugging her body as he studied her expression. He could see the uncertainty there, the struggle that was waging deep within her as she exhaled deeply.

"Our place?" she questioned reluctantly.

Danny felt his insides twist; he could never read her when she was like this. He knew she was fighting with her demons, with herself but he was too. He didn't know how to do this either, he was learning as they both were.

"Or yours." he said dipping his head to meet her gaze. He took her hand lightly in his, his thumb smoothed over the cuts across her knuckles. "Whatever you decide."

"No pressure right?" Mia said awkwardly, squeezing Danny's hand tightly.

"Was that a joke there?" Danny teased lightly, bending his knees so he could get a glimpse of Mia's face from underneath her red bangs as they fell across her face.

"Let's go inside" she whispered, tugging him over the threshold.

She was right about the apartment. It was different from her place and he knew that was a good for her, but he didn't like the fact that it was devoid of them. There was nothing of his here beside the duffle bag that he had set against the couch. It felt wrong to Danny. He felt shunted, left out even but he knew he needed to give her space. He needed to allow her to make her own choices instead of making them for her. By taking a step back he was giving her control, control that she would soon be craving.

He watched as Mia glided through the room. Her fingertips trailed along the back of the leather couch. He could tell she was feeling out the place trying to associate with it, trying to make it somewhere familiar.

Mia disappeared into the bedroom leaving the door open behind her. Danny took it as an invitation to follow her inside. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands were grasping at the sheets, clutching at the mattress. Her back was rigid, her shoulders taunt, and her eyes fixed on the closet across from her.

"Mia..." he didn't know what to say. Instead, he sat down on the bed beside her.

Their shoulders brushed lightly, he heard the crinkle of their clothing as his hand came to rest over hers. She swallowed hard as she twisted her head towards him. He could see the terror in her bright blue eyes as they met, and Jesus it killed him.

"I need you to check the closet." she said quietly, her breathing hitching just a little.

Danny was suddenly filled with a wealth of understanding. The closet was where Alex had hidden in her old place. The closet had been where everything had started to unravel. It was where the monster had literally hid. He felt such guilt about that, about not believing her that night she had told him about it on the beach. It made him flinch every time the thought crossed his mind. Checking the closet was the least he could do for her.

"No problem." he said, rising to his feet.

His backup weapon was still attached to his belt. He hadn't removed it since the night that Mia had been attacked and when he did he kept it in well within his eyesight. His service pistol was still locked up in evidence, Sam had offered up to set him up with something more hardcore but that would take a day or two at least to get through the red tape.

The truth was the closet even freaked him up just a little, knowing that Alex had probably seen them at their most intimate moments, knowing that he had tried to murder both himself and Mia, knowing that the bastard had violated the woman that he loved...

He knew it was irrational to think there was another monster in this closet. If it gave the two of them a peace of mind then he would check the closet and the whole entire apartment for the rest of his life.

Mia watched as Danny used his thumb to unclasp the holster, his fingers curled around the grip of his weapon as his hand grasped the door knob. She was glad that he was taking this seriously, that he wasn't making fun of her. She knew the same apprehension in her chest was also in his. Her heart banged against her ribcage as he yanked open the wardrobe door, gun pointed at the dark recesses.

There was nothing there but clothes already hung up and swaying on the wooden hangers. Danny put his arm into the closet and drew back the clothes revealing the beech coloured back panel of the wardrobe. The two of them breaths they hadn't realized they were holding as they fixated on the blank space.

"I knew he wasn't there..." she murmured, bowing her head with shame as she pressed her hands between her knees.

"I had to check." Danny responded, holstering his weapon and shutting the wardrobe door.

He removed the gun from his belt and set it on the night stand beside the bed. There was silence between them as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face her, he used the palm of his free hand to rub his face wearily.

"You're tired." she said quietly, tilting her head up towards him.

"A little." he admitted, his shoulders sagging a little with fatigue.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked him, her tone low and unreadable as she watched him.

"I can take the couch." he told her.

He had already resigned himself to that fate. He was willing to do anything to make her feel comfortable and safe, if he had to sleep on the couch for eternity then he would.

"Danny." she whispered, catching his hand in her own.

Danny hesitated, this was the first time she had reached out for him and he treasured the moment. The moment where it seemed everything was starting to click back into place.

"Please... I don't want to be alone." she confessed.

He saw how much it hurt her to admit that, to admit that she was scared right now. The Mia that he had known before the attack was all about pride, but now he could see that she was raw and open.

"What do you want?" he asked her quietly.

Jesus he wanted to reach out and touch her the way he used to, to not have to worry or remember about what that bastard had done to her but he didn't want to frighten or coerces her into doing something that she wasn't ready for.

"I want you to undress me." Mia uttered, her eyes on Danny's intently.

Danny rubbed his palm across his mouth as his eyes fixed on her. He was snared for a second, he was trapped. He wanted to do as she asked, he wanted to remove her clothes piece by piece until she was gloriously naked, but it wasn't the right thing to do. He didn't want to take advantage of her, although he wanted to hold her in his arms, feel the press of her skin against his as he sank into her. He wanted to show her how he felt, to say the words that were on his lips every time he looked at her.

_You have no idea how god damn sorry I am that I didn't believe you._

"I don't think that's a good idea Mia." he told her as gently as he could.

"Danny..." she said his name in the same breathless voice he was used to hearing from the time they spent in bed as she rose to her feet.

She stepped up into his personal space. The air crackled between them as she lingered in his proximity. Her fingers enclosed around the hem of his T-shirt, lightly drawing it up to reveal his firm abdominal muscles.

"I just want to feel normal again." she pleaded, causing Danny to shiver as her fingertip trailed over his treasure trail and down to the button of his jeans.

He could feel himself stiffening, his body was reacting to her caress and he was powerless to stop it.

"Mia." he called out her name, feeling his resolve slipping as her fingertips traced the outline of his ribs.

His T-shirt was on the floor, Mia's hands were smoothing up and down the plains of his chest setting his nerves alight with her touch. He clasped her hands underneath his, flattening her delicate palms against his chest.

"We need to stop." he murmured, squirming as her clothes brushed his bare skin. "Jesus Mia, I won't be able to stop if we keep doing this and you're not ready yet."

"I want..." Mia hesitated as she tried to formulate the words. "I want the intimacy back. I want you to not be afraid to touch me."

"That will take time." Danny whispered, placing her hands together just above his heart. "I love you and that won't ever change. You can't rush this, I don't expect you to."

Mia placed her forehead against his broad chest just above her hands. Danny was home, he was her support, her crutch as it were. Even then he couldn't help her fight against the despair that welled up inside her, against the depression she could tell was seeping through her and setting in.

"Jesus Danny, I don't know how we're going to get through this." Mia said honestly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to survive."

"Together." Danny told her, his cheek coming to rest upon the top of her head as his fingers combed through her curls. "That's the only way to do this."

Mia withdrew, her hands still resting upon Danny's hips as the two of them looked at each other. Something had died within her, she wasn't sure what but there was a sick absence residing where her soul should be and she needed some comfort against that.

"Undress me?" she requested again, holding up her arms. "I want to feel close to you again, we don't have to have sex... but I want you to hold me. I need to go to sleep feeling safe."

Danny's fingers curled around the bottom of her shirt, brushing her vulnerable skin. It brought him pleasure to see her teeth graze her bottom lip just by the soft touching of their skin.

"No funny business." he teased her, raising his eyebrows.

A tiny smile broke across her lips and he was happy that he could still do that for her.

"No funny business, I promise." she returned as Danny peeled the shirt from her body leaving her standing there in black sports bra and jeans.

Danny's eyes stayed firmly on hers, never straying as his large warm hands enclosed upon her shoulders. Mia pressed her flesh against his, feeling herself come alive as the warmth of their body heat collided.

"I think it's best if you do the jeans." he informed her pointedly, jerking his body away from hers because he didn't trust his heightening libido.

They watched each other undress. Danny's eyes were on Mia the entire time as she stripped off each layer of clothing until she was standing in those black boy boxers he loved so much. He handed her a violet nightshirt. She slipped it on as he took off his own jeans but leaving his boxers on. Her hand enclosed upon his wrist as he reached for his pyjama bottoms.

"I like you like this." Mia told him, nodding at his navy blue underwear.

"That's because of what you can see." he commented, the edges of his mouth twitching.

Mia rolled her eyes, before drawing back the duvet and climbing inside. Danny followed suit shuffling into bed alongside her. His body curled around hers, moulding to her shape. The contact of his skin against hers was soothing. Mia could already feel her eyelids fluttering closed as his hands began to stroke and caress her bare skin, his fingertips tracing the healing cuts from the glass. His touch always brought her peace and for the first time since the attack she felt herself slipping into a deep, soundless sleep.

* * *

_**It's a long way to repair a relationship after it's suffered a blow like this and we get to see the effects in the next few chapters. I hope your all still enjoying this. **_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing and supporting!**_

_Ax: It's always wonderful to hear from you. Those songs were amazing, they made me pop a few extra chapters in! He was a bastard and I hope he's burning in hell for what he did! Your reviews always make me break into the hugest smile! Thanks for taking the time to catch up!_

_Pheonix: Just for you I added in a special Danny chapter a little later on! So I'll let you know when it comes up. I think it's around 141ish. Until then I hope this chapter tides you over!_

_Meyer: Thankies very much for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy._

_Sam: I have lots more planned. I'm still off from work so I'll just keep writing._

_Crime: I know that feeling. I think when someone hugs you you can tell what their trying to say when they squeeze you extra tight. _

_Jen: It was really hard to write because how can you say thank you for something of that scale. I'm glad you liked it tho!_


	138. Chapter 138: Perfect Nightmare

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Eight

_Sometimes I feel safe  
Sometimes I really don't  
Sometimes I promise that I'm ready to let him go_

_Shontelle - Perfect Nightmare_

_There was blood, there was so much blood it was soaking into her clothing as she pressed her hands to his chest as he struggled to breathe. His panting was coming in low rasping moans, her hands were too small to cover the hole in his chest, to stifle the bleeding. She could taste the salty tears on her lips as cradled Danny's head against her chest begging and pleading with him to take another breath._

_Darkness fell across her, it took Danny from her arms leaving her screaming and crying out as he disappeared out of her sight. Behind her she could hear breathing, she could feel cold fingers tingling up her spine until they reached the base of her neck. She was stunned, paralysed as the hand crept slowly around her throat until the thick fingers and thumb dug into her flesh._

"_You're mine." he whispered. "I fucking own you bitch."_

_His grip on her throat was getting tighter, his nails raking across her skin as he slowly began to squeeze the air right out of her lungs until Mia snapped out of the paralysis and decided to fight. Her fists were swinging, her nails were scratching. She was kicking and screaming as he held her down, the pressure in her head building and building until she was blind and that terrified her even more._

"_Mia" He was saying her name over and over again, it rang in her ears until her eyes snapped open as she threw herself forward._

Danny caught Mia in his arms as she bolted upright. His arms enveloped around her body, clutching her to safety as she fought against the displacement. Her worlds were separating, she was no longer dreaming, instead she was here in reality.

Her body was rigid and immobile as she strained to catch her breath. She could feel her heart pounding against Danny's, through their rib cages as he held her close, their bodies rocking together in union. Her arms slipped around his waist as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's me." he repeated, burying his face in her hair hiding the tears that burned at his own eyes. "It's just me."

It tore him up to see her like this, to wake up to her screaming and lashing out along side him. To have her look at him with such terror as he tried to stop her from hurting herself, from hurting him.

"This isn't going to work." she said, staring at the spot on the wall beyond his shoulder.

All of the emotions were draining out of her. The terror had subsided leaving nothing but this numb and empty shadow of a person. The twisted, dark depression had been making its home inside her for the past few days and she was seeing no way out of what was happening to her. She wondered why she had even come back at all. She found herself wishing sometimes that she hadn't.

"I'm hurting you." she told him drawing back, her hands rested on his forearms as he clasped her elbows, trying desperately to stay connected.

Her hands played over the fresh red scratches that marred his skin. Marks that hadn't been there before the two of them had gone to sleep. Her fingertip traced one as she shook her head.

"I can't do this any more Danny." she told him, her voice devoid of emotion. "I'm not enough for you right now. You deserve more than I can give."

"Mia that's not true..." Danny trailed off as Mia pressed her forefinger finger to his lips.

"Don't lie to me." she pleaded softly. "I know you're hurting too."

Danny hung his head, cursing himself for not being able to hide it better, for not being able to lie to her face and pretend that everything was okay. He needed to be the strong man Mia deserved but he was failing and he was left drained and inadequate.

"You need time to repair yourself, to retreat and heal." she said quietly as Danny's hand cupped her cheek, his thumb traced the apple of her cheek as she continued. "Just like I do."

"Mia I don't want..." he was helpless as she cut him off.

"This isn't about want." she told him, her voice calm and reassuring as she placed her palms on top of his. "This is about need, and right now I need to fix myself, to deal with this on my own. I can't keep using you as a band aid."

"I like being a band aid." he said, ducking his head trying to capture her lips before she turned her head away. "Mia please..."

She withdrew completely from his grasp, slipping off of the bed and rising to her feet as she picked up each item of his clothing and held them out to him.

"Please Danny..." she begged him. "Please don't make this any harder."

Danny didn't speak to her as he dressed. There were too many things whirling around his head, half truths, outright lies he couldn't bring himself to say. She was right, and he couldn't dispute that fact. The guilt was eating him up and gnawing at his insides. He needed to come to terms with what had happened the same way as she did.

"You'll call me right?" he asked her, pausing in the doorway to the bedroom.

His back was to her as she sat in the window seat that overlooked the city. His duffel bag was slung over his shoulder as he tilted his head only slightly towards her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, to acknowledge his failures.

"If you need anything you'll call me?" he questioned again when she didn't respond.

"I'll try." she murmured, tilting her head back against the wall and screwing her eyes closed tightly.

"I love you Mia." he said before stepping through the door and closing it behind him.

Mia listened carefully to the sound of the front door shutting before letting out the breath that she had been holding.

"I know Danny." she whispered into the empty apartment . "I know."

* * *

_**Unfortunately it can be true to say that all good things come to an end. Is this the end? Only the next few chapters will tell.**_

_**Thanks to Sparky for helping me hash out the hard parts and the messy ordering of the next few chapters!**_

_Jen: They do love each other but it's similar to what happened with the miscarriage. They need to get their own shit togetehr before they can help the other person. There's a lot of problems within the two of them right now._

_Pheonix: This chap was a little diff to what you expected but you'll have to wait and see what happens. It was a nice chapter to write in the midst of all the horrible things that happened._

_KJL: She is very brave but that's what life is like. I'm glad you like this!_

_Blue: lol they are my fav too! I'm glad that your loving this, and all of those chars. It's important to me that people really feel whats going on in the story._

_Sam: I'm glad you like that, how'd you find this chapter?_


	139. Chapter 139: Help

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Nine

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
_

_Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry_

Mia couldn't stand the sight of the apartment. Being alone there was giving her the shakes, and there wasn't a chance in hell she was calling Danny back because it would just start the circle all over again. She was bundled up and shivering as she exited the apartment, careful to lock the door behind her.

She knew sending Danny away was for the best. She saw how much he was hurting deep inside even though he tried so hard to shield her from it, she could see the way it dogged his steps and haunted his eyes. She couldn't put any more pressure on him; he was already burdened with far too much.

Being out on her own for the first time after the attack was both frightening and a tiny bit invigorating. Sam had given her weapon back to her the morning before as she was leaving the hospital. Mia wore it in a shoulder holster underneath her jacket along with her badge on the chain around her neck. It came to rest between her breasts underneath the shirt she was wearing. Even now she wasn't sure she deserved to wear that badge. She didn't know if she could go back to that job after this and she didn't know what she would do instead. She flagged down a passing cab and climbed into it. She gave the address to the cab driver, her cell phone already in hand to call for help if she needed it. 911 already pre-dialled.

The neighbourhood she had moved to was well lit and safe, the gun under her jacket made her feel more secure but it wasn't enough. When she had been attacked she had been at her most vulnerable, her gun had been in the crime lab being tested and her back up weapon was trapped inside the lock box in the drawer of her night stand.

She hated feeling on the edge like this but she was taking steps to put herself at ease. It was the only way to push on and survive this. She knew she was barely hanging on. The darkness in her was crippling her insides and ruining her life. She recognized it briefly from a stint she had suffered back in her teenage years but she had never ever felt it this bad before.

It had never clouded her vision or nearly taken over the way it had tonight. She had never experienced it so badly, but she knew someone who had, someone who knew what it was like to be crippled with this emotion and to survive it, someone who had not let it damage them the way it was trying to do to her.

Before she knew it she was in a different part of town, handing the cab driver over a ridiculous amount of money, she didn't care because it had gotten her to her destination safely. She hadn't even had to endure that awkward conversation she usually participated in with cab drivers.

It wasn't long before she was standing before his door, her knuckles gently rapping against the wood. She held her breath as she listened to the movement from the opposite side of the wood. She hadn't called and she knew he would be surprised, maybe even alarmed to see her without an escort. She heard the bolt slide home and the movement of the chain before the door was opened, his weary curious face peering out at her as Mia looked at him through her bangs.

"Mia?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he realized the fact she was here, very much alone.

"Hello Adam" she uttered as he opened the door and invited her inside.

* * *

Mia liked Adam's apartment despite the fact it reminded her slightly of a college dorm. The atmosphere was comforting and homely. Adam's life was laid out before her in a series of objects and photographs. Adam himself was scooping up an assortment of clothing and comic books that he has stacked alongside the sofa. The TV screen was paused, he had clearly been playing the Xbox 360 as the controller was strewn upon the coffee table. He had ushered her in towards the sofa. Mia sat down on the worn couch feeling a little more at peace being around familiar items than she had back at her own place.

"I wasn't expecting company." Adam uttered, running his hand through his wavy auburn locks as he presented himself in front of her as a host.

"I know..." Mia said, perched on the edge of the couch, her head bowed as she stared at her hands in her lap, her empty ring finger. "I didn't mean to drop in like this." She said brushing a stray curl back behind her ear.

"It's okay." Adam reassured her as he studied her body language.

"Does Danny know your here?" Adam said after a moment's silence.

Mia swallowed hard, forcing all the emotion back as she tried to smile through the tears that were threatening to overcome her. She shook her head instead in response to his question.

"I broke it off, I... Oh Jesus Adam I hurt him." She erupted, putting her hands over her face in dismay.

Adam crouched down in front of her, he didn't whether he should touch her or not but he relied on instinct and instinct was telling him she needed some sort of connection back to humanity. He put his hands gently upon her shoulders, smoothing up and down her biceps soothingly.

"I was having a nightmare and I lashed out. There were scratches up and down his arms from where I attacked him. I woke up and I was fighting, I thought he was Alex." she paused, so bitterly ashamed of the words that were coming out of her mouth. "He blames himself so much for what happened. I just couldn't burden him any more. He's hurting so badly and I don't know what to say to fix it because I'm all broken inside. How can I help him if I can't help myself."

"Danny doesn't see you or what happened to you as a burden, he loves you." Adam told her, touching her hands lightly with gentle fingertips, removing them from her face so he could meet her eyes with his own calming blue.

"I think I need help Adam." She admitted. "I really don't think I can do this on my own. I thought about killing myself today, I mean logically as if it was something I had always wanted to do. I caught myself with a piece of broken glass in my hand debating which way to cut."

Adam sucked in a breath through his teeth. He had known she was in a bad way when he'd seen her standing in his doorway. Her face was withdrawn and pale; there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Her arms were hugging her body as she trembled and shivered. He knew what it was like to never feel like you could get warm, to feel the coldness steal away inside you. He was frightened for her, frightened for what she might do, for what she had spoken about doing.

At the moment she was inconsolable, losing control he could see it in the darkest pits of her eyes as she struggled and wrestled with the crippling black dog of depression that he too had once fought with.

"First things first." He said to her, gently holding her hands palm up and allowing his gaze to lower to the thin abrasion on her left wrist. "We need to stop the shakes, so let's get you warmed up."

He took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. Mia said nothing as she curled up into a ball upon his sofa, shoes and all. Adam moved into the kitchen, taking it upon himself to make hot chocolate, sugar was good for shock and the milk would heavy enough to make her sleep. It had worked for him in the early years of childhood and teenage, when Sammy had made it.

He handed the hot chocolate to her wordlessly before dropping down into the sofa beside her. Adam watched as she wrapped her hands around the mug before taking a sip. He was satisfied with that, he didn't push her. He left her to pull herself together, to get some illusion of control as he sat close enough to be comforting.

"I'm scared Adam." She confessed quietly as she stared into the depths of her hot chocolate. "I'm so scared all the god damn time."

Adam knew what that felt like, being in that constant state of fear, waiting for the next beating to rain down upon his flesh. He knew fear from an early age; he had grown up and lived with it as a constant companion. Sam had helped get him out when she was pregnant, the Flacks had taken him in as if he was another one of them when they had discovered what had been going on in that house, but that didn't change the years he'd spent underneath his father's reign of terror. The scars were still fresh as the day he bore them.

Adam reached out and clasped Mia's hand tightly in his own. Her skin was cold, he set his hot chocolate down on the coffee table and clasped her cool hand between both of his, rubbing his palms together lightly to generate some heat. Mia sniffed, turned her head towards him to peer at him through her bangs.

"You're safe here." He told her, looking her directly in the eye with his kind gaze. "We're the only two people who know where you are unless you want someone else to know. You're in control here Mia; you're the one holding all of the cards."

Mia exhaled deeply, nodding her agreement. Her body slumped underneath the blanket making her look even smaller.

"You can stay here tonight if you want to, but tomorrow... Tomorrow we're going to get some help." Adam said calmly as Mia closed her eyes tightly. "I know someone who can help in situations like this, and I think it's time to do something about it. Alex is dead, he can't hurt you now. You're the only thing that stands between yourself and your life again." Adam said firmly, still rubbing his hands over hers in a soothing motion.

"Will you come with me?" She asked him, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I really think Danny..."

Mia shook her head as Adam spoke before breaking in with her own words.

"I have to do this without him, I can't stand for him to see me fall apart all the time, not when he's struggling so hard too." She told Adam, brushing away the tears that were threatening at the edge of her eyes.

Adam understood, he had done the same thing years ago with Sammy. They protected the people they loved and that's what Mia was doing. Back then he couldn't bare to let Sammy see the state he was in after the abuse he had suffered at his father's hands, she was juggling college and a baby, she needed her own support network and Adam he had forced himself to stand on his own two feet and seek help. It had been the start of a long and lonely road.

"I'll be there." Adam said patting his hand upon hers lightly, those thoughts in mind.

"Thank you." She said, taking solace at his presence.

"I know.." Adam trailed off, clearing his throat. "I know what's like to feel the way you do. I'm glad you could come to me."

"Me too." Mia said giving him a small smile, before pulling the blanket even tighter around her shoulders as she settled back onto the couch.

"You want to play two player on Fable?" Adam asked her, picking up the second controller attached to the Xbox.

"I don't know how to play." She said tentatively as he held out the controller to her.

"That's okay." Adam told her with a considerate smile. "I'll help you make a character, you can be you or you can reinvent yourself."

It was his words that rang true to Mia; she understood what he was saying to her. Adam Ross was offering her a choice, start over or become someone else. She decided it was time to reach out and take control of her life again.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Merry Christmas for the next few days, I hope you all have a wonderful time!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Pheonix: lol you already know a little of what happens but I promise I'll make the whole thing better at some point if I can. _

_KJL: It is devasting but that's what the two of them need right now. Of course your allowed to be unhappy, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens!_

_Sam: I hope so too, there's a lot of repairing themselves that needs to be done._

_Jen: It still makes you sad tho! _


	140. Chapter 140: Save My Life

Chapter One Hundred and Forty

_And he's a real good guy and he  
Wants to save her 'cause he's  
More than been there all before  
And she's so confused and his heart is breaking and he  
Dreams she's knocking on his door_

Pink - Save My Life

The bar was quiet, which was usual for this time on a week day. Danny liked the cop bar when it was like this. There was no one to bother him, the only people here were the ones drinking to be alone, there were no cop banger chicks looking for a hook up. He relished that fact; he couldn't deal with the company of women tonight, not after what had happened with Mia. He wasn't touching a drop of alcohol tonight, because if he started he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He was on his second club soda when he heard the door rattle behind him for the third time in an hour. He twisted just in time to see Flack striding through it, his concerned blue eyes landed on Danny hunched over his bar stool before he approached the other man.

Danny had called him as soon as he had gotten out of Mia's apartment. He needed a friend right now and Flack was the closest he had, he was the only one who would be brutally honest and he needed that right now. Flack had an idea of what he was going through and he knew the other man had the network to help.

"You look like hell." Flack commented, slipping onto the seat of the bar stool next to Danny.

He signalled the bartender for a Coke before clasping his hands together and turning his head to look at Danny properly. He hadn't been wrong when he said the other man looked like hell. His features were haggard, he looked dog tired. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and Flack saw the same dead glint that he himself was experiencing. He too had not been able to sleep much since Mia's attack, he couldn't the images from her apartment, and then from Alex's out of his mind.

It was taking a toll on his own life, he had become hyper vigilant; every time Sam and Teagen left the house he made sure that he was with them or meeting them somewhere along the way. He couldn't stand the idea of something like that happening to his wife or child, the thought of how easy it could be scared the shit out of him.

"Mia left me." Danny said quietly, his hand clasping his glass so tightly it almost cracked.

Flack studied his friend's white knuckles as he absorbed the words. He had seen this coming. He knew Mia and the way her mind worked. Danny was in an abysmal position, she was doing what she thought was best.

"She's not in her right mind Danny. You can't blame her for what she'd doing." Flack said, shaking his head.

"No." Danny said, draining the rest of his club soda. "But I can blame myself."

Flack clasped his drink together in both hands as he fixed his piercing gaze upon the other man. Danny was a broken man, he could see it in his mannerisms, and hear it in his words. He knew his friend needed help, maybe professionally.

"You had no way of knowing what that sick bastard was doing or what he was going to do." Flack paused as he held up two fingers. "Now there's two things you can do, you can let this guilt eat you up inside and destroy every thing good thing you have in your life or you can just let it go."

Danny bit his lower lip, his hands coming to rest on the back of his head as he raised his eyes skywards.

"I keep imagining how scared she must have been, how terrified she must of felt the whole time he had his hands round her throat." Danny growled, trying to erase the fleeting images in his brain.

"There are support groups for spouses of victims you know." Flack offered up quietly. "I don't think it would kill you to try and get some help of your own the way you did after the baby."

There was a silence between them. Flack wondered if Danny thought he was over stepping the mark. Flack didn't think he was, the whole situation with Mia was too big for any of them to handle alone, just like the miscarriage had been.

Danny had told Don about it not long after the miscarriage had happened, he had spent another night in this bar drinking club soda telling Flack all about his anger and rage and in turn his sadness. It had been Flack who had stepped in and recommended he see the department shrink.

"You got a number?" Danny questioned as Flack opened his wallet removing a slim piece of white paper.

Flack was already sliding it along the bar towards him. Danny picked it up between his fingers and studied the handwritten name and number in ball point pen.

"You need to take care of yourself Danny, and then take care of her." Flack advised.

Danny ran his hands though his dirty blond hair. He could do that, he reasoned. First fix himself and then he could help Mia.

* * *

It was late; Adam knew that from the fact his apartment was shrouded in utter darkness. The only light in the room was coming from the kooky lava lamp on the opposite side of the sofa, along with the ghostly glow from the TV.

There was a crick in his neck from the angle he had apparently been sleeping at. He had fallen asleep on the sofa again that much was clear. He was disorientated and his eyes were blurry from tiredness. The TV was still playing the main menu to Clerks. Adam blinked a couple of times to clear his vision before glancing down to see Mia curled up against him, her body was between his and the couch in that tiny gap.

Her face was buried in his chest, the blanket was spread across both of them, leaving patches covered and others not. He was relieved to see that she was still full clothed, her leg sticking out the bottom of the blanket proved she was still wearing jeans. He silenced the momentary panic in his chest as he stared down at her.

He knew there was nothing intimate about this, she was in need of comfort and at some point during the night she had sought out the closest source of it probably because she was used to sleeping with Danny. Unfortunately a sleeping mind didn't differentiate, so unfortunately he had been the closet warm body. He understood that, the need to feel safe, especially after something like what she had been through, just the idea that Alex had been in her apartment while she had been sleeping terrified her. She had confessed that much to him while they had been watching the movie. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was dead, that he couldn't cross the grave to come and claim her.

Adam breathed out deeply trying to keep his movements to a minimal. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't like being in this position with her. It felt too close, more than friendly and Adam would never think of Mia like that, and he knew he could never do that to Danny.

Danny who he had just remembered, he had had the full intention of calling after Mia had dropped off to sleep.

Adam inched himself away as slowly as he could. Mia rolled over as he removed himself from the couch. She was muttering until she lay on her back, arm thrown over her head as she snuggled back down to wear his body had warmed the cushions. He'd made her take off the shoulder holster off and put it on the coffee table before they had settled down to watch the movie. Adam knew she needed it right now as a crutch, but it would be a painful lesson to learn if something happened with it on the couch, for both of them.

Adam managed to back away as quietly as possible before retreating into his bedroom where his cell phone had currently been residing on charge. He had a few texts from friends, one from Sammy asking him to babysit one day next week. He checked the time on his phone it was past three am. He debated whether call Danny or text. He knew Danny the other man was probably up watching ESPN after what had happened with Mia tonight. He decided to text anyway in case Danny was stealing a few precious moments of sleep.

_Got Mia here, np, she's safe_. He sent the other man after spending a few minutes deliberating.

There was only so much he could say, although he was Mia's friend he was Danny's too and it was part of his duty to let the other man know what was going on especially over a situation as precarious as this.

Danny rang back instantaneously; Adam could already imagine the other man perched on the edge of his bed, his hand rubbing over his face wearily as he held up the phone to his ear. He could tell from Danny's voice that he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Adam. How is she?" Danny asked him, his voice cracking as he spoke.

It hurt Adam to hear his friend in so much pain, he remembered the similar sound in Sam's voice when she had seen his scars for the first time as adults. She hadn't known how much worse their father's behaviour had become in that long lonely week he had spent there before the Flacks took him in.

"She's a mess." Adam responded honestly. "She thinks she's burdening you. She wants to help you but she can't even pull herself together right now and it's killing her."

"I know buddy, I know." Danny said pinching spot in the centre of his eyes wearily. "I'm going to get help. Flack gave me the number of a support group for the spouses of victims."

Adam was surprised to hear this but he was glad. He knew Danny hadn't rated therapy very highly until Mia had miscarried their first child. Danny had gone to counselling after that, he remembered, more so to get is anger under control.

"I think that's a good idea Danny, I'm taking her to see someone tomorrow, Taylor's managed to schedule an appointment with the woman that helped her out." Adam confided.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief; it was audible over the phone. Adam was silent, giving Danny a chance to adsorb what this meant.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He told the other man sincerely.

"Me too." Adam admitted, feeling the weight lift slightly on his chest.

He had been scared of leaving Mia alone tonight after her proclamation of suicide, which was why he suggested that she stay over. To know that she was going to get help made it seem a lighter load to carry. He couldn't tell Danny about that, not right now. It would tear the other man up inside all over again and right now Danny was carrying far too much.

"Adam buddy, I need to keep an eye on her for me." Danny said rubbing his free hand over his face. "I need..."

Adam waited patiently, he knew that talking like this didn't come easy to Danny and he wasn't about to push the other man. He knew it would have the opposite effect and make him clam up.

"I need to fix myself before I see Mia again. I need to get a few things straight." He said, his voice breaking just a little, before he recovered himself.

"I understand." Adam said quietly. "I'll do what I can. Take care Danny."

He hung up the phone before staring at his closed bedroom door, thinking about Mia sleeping peacefully upon the other side.

They just had to take this one day at a time. It was the only way that Danny and Mia were going to survive.

* * *

_**First off let me start by saying "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" to everybody! Does anyone have any resolutions they want to share?**_

_**A very special thanks to Sparky for sticking with me all of these years!**_

_Sam: I'm not sure why but Adam seemed to be the logical step and I wanted to give more to Adam's char than he already had in my story._

_Jen: She needs it, it can be devasting if she didn;t turn to anyone._

_Crime: There's always one person who understands more than anyone and I needed her to be able to have her own person to talk to about her issues. Also Adam needed more depth._

_Pheo: lol I'm glad you like, your reviews always make me smile and I am glad you enjoy the story. Adam is one of my fav chars! Your support means alot._

_KJL: lol Adam needed a chapter or two, he's a worthwhile char and a guilty pleaure of mine._

_Maddy: I never do things by halfs if I can help it. Adam seemed like the perfect person for her to go to and I wanted to give more to his char than he had at the moment. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!_


	141. Chapter 141: Read My Mind

Chapter One Hundred Forty One

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, a world unseen;  
_

_The Killers - Can You Read My Mind?_

Cory stood in front of her closet, debating on what to wear. Normally, she didn't have a problem in deciding what to wear to work, but even the smallest motion reminded her that her ribs were still healing. That excluded nearly all of her skirts. She had learned that trying to zip them up was not a pleasant feeling.

"You know," Hawkes drawled from the doorway. "Staring at them is not going to help you get dressed."

Cory chuckled. "Says he who does not have the choices that I have," she teased him. "Seriously, I can't wear skirts because it hurts to zip them up and high heels? Not likely yet. Do you know how hard it is to coordinate an outfit when the slacks are all too long?"

Hawkes chuckled. "All of them are too long? I find that hard to believe Cory."

Cory sighed. "All right. Not all of them are too long, but I'm just really bummed that I can't wear heels yet. I love heels and I don't get to wear the cute ones often enough." She turned back to the closet and quickly selected a grey pinstripe suit, with a matching grey silk blouse. "How about this?"

"Very nice," Hawkes commented as Cory laid the clothes on her bed and walked to her dresser.

Cory just smiled as she extracted a matching bra and panty set from her drawers, her mind marvelling at the fact that it did not seem awkward for Sheldon to watch her dress. In fact, as she turned and saw the darkening of his eyes, she briefly wondered if she could put off her return to work for a few hours. Her phone ringing cut off her line of thought. "Reid?"

"_Hey Cory," _her second in charge Lydia answered her.

"Hey Lydia."

"_So news from the grapevine says that you are coming back today."_

Cory smiled. "Yes, I am. Why do I have a feeling that you are too excited about this?"

"_Maybe I've just missed you,"_ Lydia returned.

"Lydia," Cory said with a slight warning in her voice.

"_Okay. I think I may have an idea on how to break our case and I want your input on it. Can you get here in the next hour?"_

"Okay. I'm getting dressed right now and I should be able to make it down there." Cory just shook her head as she hung up the phone. "At least I know that they've missed me at work."

"So Lydia wants you back?" Hawkes asked as he crossed the space between them and help Cory fasten her bra.

"Thanks and yes. She thinks she might have a break in our case since the last one fizzled out after I was injured. I don't blame her. She's as obsessive as I am when it comes to the job. We've been working this angle for a year now without progress. If we don't have any soon, then we could lose the case."

"Then I will drop you off at the office. I need to go in anyway to see if I can help out the team since Mia's still out."

Cory turned as he helped her into the blouse. "You are a good man, Sheldon Hawkes." She stilled his hands a moment as she gave him a soft kiss. "Did I tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you've helped me out these last weeks? I would have gone crazy otherwise."

Hawkes chuckled. "And the fact that you've already sweet talked your way back to desk duty has no bearing?"

"I told you I wasn't a good patient," she shot back with a smile as she stepped back to finish getting into her clothes, before stepping into a pair of kitten-heeled black pumps. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"You're going to leave your hair down?" Hawkes asked in shock.

Cory laughed. "Unless you want to somehow tame it for me, it's not realistic for me to try to pin it back. It makes me hurt just thinking about it. I won't be chasing anyone down, so it should be fine."

Hawkes quirked an eyebrow before he responded. "It just seems so intimate when you have it down," he admitted.

Cory looked at him in shock. "Wow. Well…I suppose I could pull it back into a messy bun for you."

Hawkes shot her a grin. "Or, I could braid it for you. I'm pretty handy when it comes to braiding."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really. You are certainly full of surprises," she responded as she sat in front of her vanity.

"I was the only boy in a family of girls. I was always forced to braid someone's hair."

Cory watched as he deftly parted her hair into two sections and began to French braid her hair. Once he was done with the right side, he quickly finished the left and wound the braids together in a bun at the nape of her neck. "Amazing."

Hawkes smiled sheepishly as he kissed the top of her head. "We should go. I'm going to head to the lab to see if they can use my help today."

Cory just nodded as she grabbed her keys and they headed out of the apartment.

Thirty minutes later, she was giving him a quick kiss as she exited her car. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave," Cory promised as she shut the door. Squaring her shoulders, she walked carefully into the building, aware that if anyone bumped into her, she would be in major pain. She waved to Andrew, the agent on front desk duty, but was grateful that he had his hands full. Andrew had a full blown crush on her and she knew that he would try to hug her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings when she refused.

Once up into her office, she felt her blood begin to flow as the ambient noise changed to the familiar hum of voices and computers as her team investigated numerous leads to bring down some of New York's most dangerous street gangs.

"Cory!" yelled Lydia from across the room as she stood up from desk she was leaning over. "It's so good to have you back, even if you're just stuck in this office."

Cory smiled as she made her way towards her office, to drop off her briefcase. "What is so urgent that you lit up like a Christmas tree when I walked in?" she shot over her shoulder as she walked through her door.

Lydia walked up behind her and leaned against the doorframe. "You have a visitor," she said quietly.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Cory asked warily.

"His name is Charles Quinn. He is Alex Quinn's brother."

A shock look crossed Cory's face. "And he wants to see me why?"

"I have no idea, but he doesn't look happy."

Cory sighed. "Where is he?"

"I put him in the interrogation room. It seemed to be the only private place."

Cory nodded as she made her way in that direction. Outside of the door, she drew as deep a breath as possible before opening it. "Mr. Quinn. How may I help you?"

Charles Quinn stood up and she couldn't help but repress a shudder at his resemblance to his brother. It was eerie. He looked her up and down with a sneer. "So you are the bitch who killed by brother in cold blood."

Cory ground her teeth as she bit back a rude retort. "Trust me when I say it was not in cold blood. It was self defence. Do you want anything besides throwing insults at me?"

"Just to give you a fair warning. You will pay for what you did to my brother. I will get to the truth," he said darkly as he strode out of the room, pushing her to the side.

Cory sucked in a breath as pain radiated through her torso, defusing the anger that the man's words had caused. When she could finally breathe again, she shook her head at the preposterous idea that she killed in cold blood. When she walked out of the office, all her attention was focused on her team and finding the next clue to bring down the gang.

* * *

After four hours, Cory was more than ready to go home, but she knew that Sheldon was needed at the lab. Looking over her options, she gratefully accepted Lydia's offer of a ride home.

She had just unlocked the door when she heard Mia's door open. She turned to greet the red head, but her eyes grew concerned at the tears in the other woman's eyes. "Mia? You okay?"

Mia shook her head. "I can't get the images to stop," she whispered brokenly.

Cory opened her arms to the taller woman who gratefully stepped into them. "Let's go inside," she said softly as she led Mia into her living room, dropping her briefcase by the door as they settled onto the couch. "You wanna talk about it?"

Mia shook her head. "No."

Cory sighed. "Mia, you need to talk. Trust me. I know what it's like dealing with overwhelming change," Cory said as she drew back. Looking into Mia's eyes, she made a decision. She raised the sleeves on her shirt to show the faint scars that still haunted her to this day. "This is what happens when you don't talk," she whispered as she ran her forefinger over the scar on her left wrist lightly.

Mia was distracted by the movement and studied the jagged scar. "What happened?" she asked.

"I couldn't handle it after James was killed and I chose not to talk to anyone. What's going on Mia?" Cory probed gently.

Mia shuddered, unshed tears finally spilling over. "I can't stop," she said.

"Can't stop what Mia?"

Mia didn't answer; she just raised her own sleeves to show a multitude of fresh slices decorating her forearms.

_Cutting,_ Cory thought. _I don't know how to deal with this. I'm not a psychiatrist. What the hell am I supposed to do?_ She sighed before wrapping her arms around the broken woman, praying for some kind of guidance.

* * *

_**This chapter was written by Sparkycsi so all reviews and kudos go to her. Esp after letting me ramble at her about my chapters and future storylines.**_

_Jen: I think it's important that Danny takes care of himself. In this situation they need to figure things out for themselves and I am glad that it was Flack that knew the right way to go about it. It can be hard knowing where to start. Adam's the kind to to step up to the plate, in fact you've just given me an idea for a scene._

_Sam: The truth is sometimes people need to talk esp in situtations like this. Talking heals!_

_PHE: Your reviews always make me smile. I think Danny knows he has issues and he needs to deal with them. Everybody forgets how hard it can be for the spouses of victims in situations like this, there are all sorts of unresolved feelings. I imagine that these guys are bonded by more than normal friends so they will stick their necks out for each other like this. _


	142. Chapter 142: Warning Sign

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Two

_When the truth is, _

_I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is, _

_That I miss you so_

_Cold Play - Warning Sign_

It was dark in Danny's apartment, he wasn't sure when that had happened but he was now that he had realized he was sitting in the dark he was very much aware of it. He wondered how long he had been sitting here, staring over the photographs in the shoe box he had packed away only a matter of weeks ago. Bumping into Mia today had given him the jolt he needed to open up this Pandora's box of memories once more.

The shoe box was resting upon the coffee table in front of his couch, Danny himself was sitting upon the couch. In his hands were the pictures that he held so close to his heart, the ones he had put away because they were too painful to look at after Mia had left him.

Yet here they were again in his hands, gateways to the memories that brought him a mixture of joy and pain. The first picture of Mia and him from Sam and Flack's wedding two years ago. He was clad in a suit, staring deeply into Mia's beautiful eyes under the mistletoe that someone had placed mischievously over the doorway of the courthouse. They had been happy then, he thought sadly as his thumb traced over the curves of Mia's delicate features. It had been weeks before she had miscarried their child.

Danny placed the picture down upon the sonar-gram that glared back up at him from the coffee table alongside his Grandmother's engagement ring, the one that Mia had left upon his desk with a piece of paper scrawled with an apology.

If that hadn't been a sign that the two of them were really over he didn't know what was. He sighed whenever he saw that ring, his eyebrows furrowed and he could feel a tension headache raging behind his eyes.

It was frustrating, no it was so fucking enraging to be trapped in this position. He loved Mia, he wanted to marry her and have children together and grow old, his feelings for her wouldn't change . He knew that it would be this way until the end of time because she was his soul mate and that in Danny's eyes was simply a matter of fact.

Danny placed his head in his hands and rubbed at his tired, gritty eyes. Alex Quinn had taken the most precious thing in Danny's life and had tried to choke the life right out of her. He didn't blame Mia for being scared of men after that, for being scared of him. Danny could never do anything like that to her but in a way he had done something much worse, he had ignored her cry for help back on the beach that night in Cape Cod. He had broken her trust by telling her she was acting like a child and he knew honestly that was where his problem lay. He couldn't let go of his own guilt at this situation, his own compliant role in the story.

The few therapy sessions he had had were bringing out the worst in him. They were bringing out the pain and the fear all over again and worst of all they were helping his guilt tear it's way through him. Burying it had been working for him and now it was fresh, festering and raw. The therapist said things sometimes had to feel worse in order to get better and that this was part of the recovery.

Danny exhaled deeply and reached for the beer bottle he had set down on the coffee table next to the open shoebox. He took a bitter gulp before wiping the residual moisture away from his lips, he had needed a beer. Hell he needed something stronger after today. Seeing Mia again even if it was from a distance had knocked him for six.

He'd seen her in the coffee shop near the station house as he had casually glanced in the window walking by. She'd been sitting with Sam, her pale hands wrapped around a steaming white mug as she watched the other woman talk animately. She had cut her hair since he had last saw her, her wild curls came to rest above the line of her shoulders framing the shape of her face. The style suited her, he understood the need to change, to take control wherever she could in her life. She was still wearing long sleeves and if he was honest as it rolled into autumn it was definitely the weather for it.

The difference was Danny knew what she was really hiding underneath those sleeves, despite the fact they had barely spoken since the break up. She was hiding cuts underneath the material of her sweater, miniature cries for help that she had etched into her own skin in attempt to grasp control of herself again.

The only solace Danny could take was that Cory and Hawkes had been there to step in before it gotten to the point of no return. Mia hadn't managed to kill herself but according to Cory she had been skipping perilously close to the edge.

He had wanted to be there so much for her. It was hard to turn himself away from her door, even harder not to step off his bike and approach her in the street when he could see that she was starting to falter and give into the anxiety that plagued her every step.

It had been Hawkes that had deterred him. Despite what he saw, Mia was healing. It was going to be a slow and painful process but she was doing the best she could and now it was time for Danny to do the same. Mia deserved all of Danny, not the fractured ghost of a man that he was becoming.

So he had managed to walk away from the coffee shop, fists clenched in the pockets of his leather jacket as he took each step. Instead he had come straight home and taken a beer out of the fridge and started reflecting on simpler times. There was a therapy in his actions, there was a method in what he was doing. The agony he was going through right now was the kind that healed, the type you got before reaching the plateau of the mountain.

These pictures and that ring were memories of happier times and he knew that he could have them all over again. He just had to take his time and allow himself to deal with what had happened. The shock of the attack had almost killed him once, he hadn't told anybody about the minutes that ticked by while Mia was in a coma. The ones were he had sat in this very seat and checked that his backup piece was fully loaded. If she had died, he would have killed Alex Quinn and then himself. His resolve had been true, there was no doubt in his mind he would have done it.

Instead now he was picking up the pieces that the sick bastard had left fragmented around him. There was a different drive inside Danny than there had been back then. He remembered Sheldon's words as the two of them had sat across from each other in the diner near the Crime Lab.

"_Now was the time to rebuild, to make something better out of the pieces that were left behind."_

Danny Messer couldn't help but think that Sheldon Hawkes was a very wise man indeed.

_**Hey, hope you guys are having a good week. Thought a little bit of Danny would cheer you up.**_

_Phe: All the credit goes to Sparky! Your reviews are wonderful to read. WHo knows what will happpen to Alex's brother. It's lovely to have friends that will have your back like that._

_Jen: Alex's bro you will have to figure out what happens with him. I love Cory and Hawkes too!_

_Crime: That's all Sparky's wonderful work. Thankies!_

_Sam: That was Sparkys idea! I thought it was very telling of their relationship, it sort of defines it._

_Dreamer: Alex's bro is a problem and I am very glad about Mia talking to Cory._

_Hope: I wanted to give him more as a char than he had. He wasn;t very defined in my story and I thought he deserved to be. Adam has so much more to him than I think the writers let on._


	143. Chapter 143: Angel in Training

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Three

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Katy Perry - Firework

They were sitting in Patrick's beach house, the two of them sipping the Rye and Coke in easy chairs watching the sun set through the open French windows. The silence between Patrick and James was complimentary. Each of the men were lost in their own thoughts. They had been busy recently, and trying to manage each crisis had drained both of them. They were hoping that this was a gentle reprieve for all the effort the two of them had been putting themselves through recently.

Patrick had been repeatedly visiting Mia and Danny over the past two and a half months months to monitor how each of them were coping with with the aftermath of Mia's attack. Every so often he had taken Lola with him. Both Danny and Mia seemed to respond well to the joy that the child alluded, as if they could sense her presence in the room with them. He knew Lola also got a kick out of seeing her parents smile when she was around them.

James had been involved in something a little further from home. Somehow he had been deemed the training officer for some of the people who passed over and lately he had been spending his time helping a young woman called Regina Moore cross over to the other side.

Regina had been a friend of Aiden's up until a few weeks ago when she had died in the street from a brain aneurysm.

Regina was a born and bred survivor, after being raped twice by D.J Pratt she had made something of herself by training to be a counsellor after his death and helping other women who had gone through similar experiences as she had. She had also gone on to give birth to a beautiful bundle of joy called Callum who currently resided with Aiden and Taylor. Regina's will had declared the two of them legal guardians of the little boy since Regina and Callum had no family but each other and a very limited group of friends.

People like Regina were always set to become more in the after life. It was up to them what pathway they chose but the training was all very similar. They had to learn how to utilise their skills to help other people dead or alive, they also needed a support network and that was another part of James job, one that he was extremely good at.

Patrick's eyes were closed as he let his tired ghostly body sag against the padding of the easy chair. He needed a little relaxation after the past few months, keeping Mia's head above water was no easy feat. He had managed to kick her ass into going to see Adam after the break down of her and Danny's relationship by whispering the suggestion persistently in her ear.

Even with therapy she had been drowning so he had taken to sitting with her every night so that when the nightmares came and they always did, he was there to intervene.

It took a lot of energy out of Patrick to roll up his sleeves and wade into someone's dreams but for Mia he would do it every night into eternity if it stopped her from harming herself. Every time Alex Quinn got near her in the dream world Patrick was there to pull the bastard back out and throw him into the deepest fire pit he could find.

It seemed easier for the bastards trapped in hell to slip into people's dreams, he knew that was because the victims were more vulnerable when they slept. It would get better as time went on, one day it would become harder for Alx because Mia would stop being so frightened and Alex's power over her would eventually subside and vanish. Until then Patrick was Mia's own personal guardian angel.

"If Cory was here I'd be toasting her with a Rye and Coke too." Patrick muttered to the man on the opposite easy chair, taking a sip from his glass.

James was sitting up in his chair. His thoughts were full of Cory, how strong she was and of course how brilliant and wise she had become over the past few years. He had only one regret about dying and it was the fact that he had had to leave her behind. His eyes never left the skyline as he responded to Patrick's words.

"You better be glad Cory's not up here, she's making your job down there a lot easier." he pointed out with a smirk in the other man's direction.

Patrick nodded his agreement. James was right, Cory had practically hand held Mia through those brutal first few weeks of life after her attempted murder. Cory was the only other person in the living realm who knew the real reason Mia had backtracked during those first few weeks. She was the only one that knew why Mia had started to cut, and the only one that had managed to make her stop.

Patrick held up his glass as he glanced at James, a small smile curved across the other man's face as he felt up his own glass kinking it lightly against Patrick's.

"To Corienne Reid, our own guardian angel in training."

* * *

_**A short but needed chapter. Special thanks to everyone who reds and reviews. I adore you all for taking the time on this story!**_

_Sam: I am glad that you love this stoy!_

_Jen: Danny needs his time too and he is trying, it's just very hard to get thrugh something like this. Bless him!_

_Pheo: I thought it was a good thing to put a Danny chapter in because we see alot of Mia's feelings but not of his. _

_KJL: Lol don't worry it happens somtimes. I thought Mia needed an outlet. SHe deals with it through therapy. In all honesty I thought that would be the best course of action to deal with the situation. You do find out what set her off soon!_


	144. Chapter 144: All In

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Four

_There's no taking back what we've got_

_Too strong,_

_We've had each other's back for too long_

_Lifehouse - All In_

Hawkes enjoyed it when Cory chose to stay the night in his apartment. At the current moment their workloads had increased dramatically due to the influx of gangland activity as of late and of course in his case the lab was down a CSI and although Adam was stepping up into the role on a temporary basis they were still understaffed.

Hence why Sheldon himself had put his application forward to Mac this morning. Mac had opened another vacancy while managing to keep Mia's job on hold for the near future. As ambitious as Sheldon was he would never have taken his friend's job if it was offered to him.

Mia was going through too much at the moment for him to even consider it. Add to that that Sheldon had become a constant sounding board to Danny Messer over the past few weeks.

Sheldon understood what Danny was going through, he'd been there himself eight years ago with his ex girlfriend Kara. The difference was him and Kara hadn't made it through the ordeal. Being here now, experiencing what Danny was going through from the outside he could understand that his own behaviour had been ludicrous.

True, that Mia's rape had been a different circumstance than Kara's but he could see Danny making the same mistakes as he had and he was determined that the other man would never lose Mia in the same way that he had pushed away Kara.

Sheldon turned his attention to the pots and pans upon the stove, lowering the heat before using a wooden spoon to stir the traditional Caribbean cuisine from the recipe that his grandfather had handed down to him as a teenager.

Sheldon liked cooking for Cory especially after a day like today. When she'd shown up at his apartment this evening he knew there was something going on just from the furrow of those perfectly arched brows. He didn't push it, he knew when she was ready she would talk to him about what was bothering her in her own time.

He could hear the water from his shower in the bathroom switch off. Sheldon shuddered at the memory of Cory's naked body under the stream of water from the last time she had stayed over. The two of them had decided to share a shower on one of their rare days off, it had been an intense and pleasurable experience for the two of them. Cory's long delicate fingers had done things to his body that no other woman had ever been able to.

Yet after a long day like this one he knew Cory would like to spend her time in the shower on her own indulging in a steaming hot shower to help her unwind. Sheldon had decided his best offence would be to cook a delicious meal for the two of them.

Sheldon listened to the sound of Cory moving around in the bathroom. He wondered what had happened today to upset her and if there was anything more he could do to fix it.

Over the past two months their relationship had been taking strides. She had been right when she told him in the hospital that she was a bad patient but he had enjoyed learning that. Cory was fiercely energetic and independent, he understood why it made her irritable that she couldn't do all the things that she had been used to doing. Broken ribs prevented a lot of movement, so Cory had spent a lot of time riding a desk over the first six weeks.

It was rare that they stayed the night over at his place. Cory would never say it but Sheldon knew that the reason they stayed in hers so often was because Cory didn't like leaving Mia alone at night and Sheldon didn't blame her. He remembered what the nights were like for Kara after her rape, how she'd wake up whimpering or struggling in bed.

In the beginning after Danny had left, Cory had taken to staying in Mia's apartment at night, sometimes even sleeping in the same bed after the other woman had endured another horrific nightmare. Cory would do anything to make her friend feel as safe and secure as humanly possible and he knew that had gone along way towards Mia's recovery.

Tonight however Mia was staying out again at Taylor and Aiden's apartment. He knew that Mia was working on a speech for an up and coming fund raiser for a charity that specialised in helping survivors of rape. Taylor had invited her around to lend a hand and they had decided to make a sleepover out of it. He also knew that Taylor and Aiden could do with a little bit of help at the moment.

It would be Mia's first public appearance since her attack and Sheldon knew that it had to be nerve wrecking to stand up like that and admit what had happened in front of other people. Cory had pointed out that it was also therapeutic, Mia was embracing what had happened and dealing with it courageously. To see someone like her standing up would encourage other woman to talk and gain help after their own attacks.

Sheldon felt Cory's presence behind him before the faint scent of her Chanel No 5 perfume drifted in the air around him. Her arms slid through his, her hands came to rest on his firm flat stomach as her body hugged his from behind. Cory's cheek came to rest in the space between his shoulders as she exhaled deeply. Sheldon let one hand rest on her interlaced fingers as he set the wooden spoon down on the granite counter beside the stove.

He turned around in her grasp before wrapping his arms around her body and holding her close against him. He knew what Cory needed, he could feel it in the tension that still plagued her body. No matter how she tried to hide it he could almost always read her mind and he knew that's because she let him. It was rare that she was vulnerable and he was glad that he was one of the very few people she let inside.

There was something so intimate about being this close to Cory, he inhaled deeply as his lips kissed the crown of her head through her rich auburn hair. He could feel her body beginning to unwind underneath his muscles as his hands made warm soothing caresses up and down her back as she held onto him.

"I needed that." she said quietly as she drew away.

"I know." Sheldon responded, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her dazzling eyes and back behind her ear. "What's going on?"

Cory sighed as she leaned against the opposite wall of the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was troubled, Sheldon had seen that from the moment he had invited her inside this evening.

"Charles Quinn approached me again today." she said for the first time into the open air.

Sheldon's face twisted into a mixture of anger and concern, Cory could see the muscle in his cheek tighten in response to her words. Charles Quinn was Alex's Quinn's brother and his only living relative. He had approached Cory weeks ago at work threatening her about the death of his brother and Cory had told him politely where to go.

"He's been trying to get the D.A to reopen Mia's case. He thinks Mac's covered up the real story and that I shot his brother to keep him quiet." Cory told him. "Stella told me McClaren is indulging him because he has some connections in the Mayor's office."

"I don't understand." Sheldon said shaking his head at her words. "How can they take anything he says seriously?"

Cory bit the inside of her cheek and exhaled deeply to stop herself bursting out in a fit of anger over the whole situation. It infuriated her that Charles Quinn was trying to smear not just her good name but Mia's and the Crime Lab's through the mud as well. She hadn't told Mia about what was happening, she didn't want to put the other woman under any more stress than she needed to. Mia was doing well with her own recovery now, Cory couldn't stand to see her backtrack if she found out about this.

"He's saying the sex was consensual, that the incident in the shower was an accident. He's trying to say that I shot Alex in cold blood because I couldn't stand the idea that my friend was cheating on her finance with him so I decided to get rid of the problem. He's saying that Mia paid me to do it." Cory seethed, her fist clenching by her side. "I've already handed over my bank account details so they can see that there's been no large deposits and I know Mac is doing the best he can but I can't stand the idea of Danny or Mia finding out about this. They don't need any more pressure after what the two of them are going through."

Cory rubbed her hands over her face in agitation. Sheldon stepped forward and with the gentlest of touches removed her hands from her beautiful features. His gorgeous chocolate eyes met hers with a sincerity she could not fathom. Looking into Sheldon's eyes gave her a sense of calm she hadn't felt since James had been alive.

"Relax." he said quietly. "I understand your frustrated and angry but you need to let it go. There is nothing you can do about it for now. As soon as they see your bank records they'll know Charles Quinn is lying."

"I know your right." Cory said, her gaze dropping to her hands clasped between Sheldon's larger ones.

His thumb caressed over each of her knuckles as he spoke.

"You are an excellent friend, no one can fault that but you have to accept that there are somethings that you can't control no matter how much you may want to." Sheldon reminded her as he entwined her fingers in his and lightly guided her towards the table he had set up previously.

There were tea light candles floating in a blue glass bowl amongst yellow rose petals in the centre of the table. The silver cutlery was laid out upon on white table cloth. Already there was a glass of the finest red wine poured and waiting for Cory to take a sip. Sheldon pulled out the chair for Cory, before she took the seat gratefully.

"It's Jamaican Chicken for dinner, with Raspberry Cheesecake for dessert, and of course your favourite wine to help you relax." he said, in attempt to take her mind off of things.

"You are so very good to me." Cory said taking a sip of the delicious substance before setting her glass back down upon the table.

She watched as Sheldon moved back towards the stove and turned the heat down on the crisp vegetables he would be serving alongside the Jamaican Chicken and the fruity sauce. She adored the way he read into her. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed and if she was honest she did need a little downtime at the moment. Being here and relaxing at his apartment was a god send.

"That's because you deserve it." he told her, setting out the plates for their meal before turning off the stove.

Cory leaned back in her chair finding a small smile playing across her lips as she watched Sheldon as he prepared their meal. Cory thanked God for believing that she deserved a man like him.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I've been baking so I am handing out cakes and gingerbread men!**_

_Pheo: I thought the guys needed a look in, and there was some information I had to get across in regards to Tay and Aiden. I am so glad you liked it!_

_Jen: I love James and Pat. They jsut make me smile. I don't get to write them too much recently which is sad. Thank you very much for the review!_

_Sam: I'm glad you liked, its important that you get some of the info in that chapter._

_KJL: I know about weird email notifcations. is like that sometimes. lmao I am so glad you loved that. There's another little thing with Adam in a while (i'll warn you it def is a while.)_

_Hope: Happy New Year! I'm glad you liked that. The two of them needed help and I thought Mia needed someone who was a bit more familiar with what she was going through. Hows the writing going?_


	145. Chapter 145: Just A Dream

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Five

_I was thinkin about her  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gonna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream_

_Nelly - Just A Dream_

Therapy was beyond awful. Mia hated each session with a passion, it was the thing she dreaded the most twice a week. The group session was heartbreaking listening to other women's stories of their own horrific ordeals helped put things in perspective though. When she had been in the hospital, it has enraged her when she had been told she was lucky. Compared to some of the woman who attended these meetings she was exactly that.

Two of the women had been repeatedly raped over a period of days by their attackers, and others... There were long term effects that would impact on their lives for years to come. HIV, a baby and other issues. She tried to draw strength from these women; she wasn't used to the kindness of strangers. She was surprised when she wept openly about her own set of circumstances that the woman sitting next to her, Vivian, had placed a hand upon hers and asked her to breathe through it and continue. They had never found Vivian's attacker and she still had the strength to move on with her life, to live it and that inspired Mia.

It inspired her to step out of her apartment each day, to try something new, to do something that scared her and at the minute every thing was scaring her but it was the good fear. The kind that healed. She could now go to the supermarket without being escorted; she could go into the bathroom without having to have her weapon ready, the safety unlocked. She checked her own closet instead of getting Cory or Hawkes (who was still staying at Cory's apartment) to do it every evening after she got home, like she had for the past two months of being home from the hospital.

She could sleep on her own now and she could deal with the nightmares. When she woke up screaming, she would sit up in bed listening to the hammer of her own heart and breathing through her nose and out of her mouth just like the therapist had taught her until the panic subsided and she was ready to go back to sleep.

Despite the fact she hated therapy it was helping, she knew that. She still flinched when someone touched her unexpectedly, she still kept her gun under her pillow while she slept, just in case. There was still along way to go, she knew that but it was becoming manageable, something that wasn't going to ruin her life.

Danny was never far from her thoughts, no matter what happened during her day she found her finger lingering over his speed-dial number wanting to call but never being able to get the guts up to actually be able to. She wanted to tell him what was going on in her life, to find out what was going on in his, to see how he was doing, but she couldn't bring herself too. There was still so much she felt she needed to fix.

Before the attack she was used to crossing paths with Danny daily, at home and through work but in the past few months she had only bumped into him twice. Once after a meeting with Mac over her progress and another at a bakery not far from the crime lab. She was picking up canollis and she wasn't sure what was in the bag he was carrying.

They had barely been able to exchange hello either time because one of them was always running late. She missed him furiously, and every time she saw him her heart pounded just that little bit harder as it began to ache. There were so many things she wanted to say to him.

_It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. _

_I love you._

But the words could never leave her lips.

Two months wasn't a long recovery time but it was long enough for the higher ups to begin pressing down on Mac to force her to make a decision about coming back to work. Mac said take her time but she knew he was under pressure.

Her own father had been to see her three times since the attack and each time she knew it was awkward for him. He didn't know how to respond to her, the right words to say. He hadn't even reached out a hand to touch her. She knew he saw a victim when he looked at her, one of the ones that had stood across from him in a court room so many times.

As a child he had been an absentee parent and he was still continuing that now well into her adult years. Danny's mother however had decided to take a staring role in her life. Even though the engagement had been called off and Danny and her were barely speaking, Marion had stepped up, taking the place Mia knew her own mother should have been standing. She hadn't heard a peep from Magret even though Mia was aware that her story had filtered down along the social circle.

Marion had taken to calling Mia's apartment every single day. She chatted about day to day things and Mia appreciated the normalcy and the snacks she brought when she popped in for her usual weekly visit. The canolli had actually been for Danny's mother as a thank you gift, since Mia still couldn't cook. Which of course had prompted Marion to offer lessons and now here she was with her hands covered in flour as she rolled the fresh pastry for canolli at Marion's house. Marion had ducked out for a minute to the store to get some caster sugar and chocolate chips.

The front door opened as Mia glanced at the clock on the wall, Marion had only been gone a few minutes and she was sure the store was further away than that. She listened to the heavy footsteps as they grew closer, dismay and anxiety filled her chest as she recognized them.

"Ma I got the stuff you wanted..." Danny trailed off as he stepped foot into the kitchen, his eyes falling on her for the first time in what felt like an age.

She stood before him clad in a plaid apron, cheeks peppered with smudges of white flour. Her copper curls were shorter now, since the last time he had laid eyes on Mia her hair had been chopped just above her shoulders, the style suited her. She had never looked as adorable as she did in this moment; it was like nothing had happened at all. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless. He wanted to show that time hadn't changed anything he was still hers, whenever she decided the time was right for her.

"Hi." She said softly, her vivid blue eyes dazzling as she met his gaze with her own.

"Hi." He responded, his brain pondering what on earth she was doing here in his mother's house.

"Your mom, she's teaching me how to make canolli but I think I'm doing it wrong." Mia uttered as if reading his mind as she looked longingly at the pastry played out in front of her.

Danny set the grocery bag down upon the dining room table before taking a step closer to Mia. The left side of her mouth curved upwards as it always did when she was deep in thought.

"Ah," he said, peering over her shoulder and picking out the problem. "Let me show you."

He stood behind her as his arms moved around hers taking her hands lightly in his own. His rough palms were warm on the backs of her soft hands as he gently manipulated them into place and showed her the correct motion to use.

"Just like this." He murmured, inhaling the scent of her silky hair as his chest came to rest against her back.

He had never felt a moment that hurt so much as this one. Being so perilously close to having everything that he wanted but not being able to actually reach out with both hands and take it. It cut him deep down to his core.

"I miss you." She said in a small voice, her shoulders sagging as she settled into the comfort of his arms as together they rolled the pastry.

"I miss you too." He said, clearing his throat against the emotions that were overwhelming him. "I've been trying to give you space..."

"I know. " She responded. "And I appreciate it."

There was silence between the two of them as Danny drew back, distancing into himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mia remained with her back to him, shoulders hunched as she clasped the work surface. It was stabbing him in the chest feeling like this with her, his body was already reacting the same way it did when the two of them had been in a relationship. Everything around her was natural, and it was a struggle for him not to become completely enthralled in that again.

"I'm not quite sure what you want from me." He said into the open air. "I'm here for you, as your husband, your partner or your friend. Whatever you need but I need a little bit of help and communication here from you Mia."

"I know things can't go back to the way they were." She told him, shaking her head as she stared down at the pastry.

Danny pressed a hand to his mouth, swallowing hard as he tried to anticipate her next move. He found he couldn't; this Mia was different and new and he couldn't judge what was going to happen next.

"I don't know how to get back everything that I lost. You were giving too much and I was taking everything from you. I don't have anything to offer you any more." She told him sadly, her palms pressing upon the work surface as she spoke.

She didn't understand why this was so hard, why she couldn't just allow herself to fall back into him. Jesus she wanted to more than anything. She wanted the marriage and the babies and the house in the suburbs. Her heart was crying out for the happiness that she had once felt with him but it was unfair for him not have the things that he needed, the things that would inevitably make him content.

"I don't want anything from you." Danny told her bluntly, watching as her spine went rigid at his words. He put his hands upon her shoulders, to his surprise she didn't flinch in fact she relaxed at his touch. That, he thought had to count for something.

"I just want you Mia, I wasn't lying when I said forever and always." he murmured, his lips pressed to the back of her head as she listened to the deep familiar hum of his voice.

Mia turned around to face him in the small confined space, her wide blue eyes raising up and studied his expression as she took solace in the feel of his body pressing tentatively against hers. She remembered how his skin felt naked and slick as he clutched and teased her within an inch of control. She remembered how husky his voice became as he said her name, his hands running through her hair as he kissed the corner of her mouth. She wanted those things back she wanted to touch and taste him without the familiar thread of anxiety raising in her chest. She wanted to feel complete again and with Danny by her side she had always felt like that.

She knew she couldn't rush her recovery and in time things would fall back into place but the problem was the pieces weren't the same any more and the game had changed. It wasn't easy for her to let go the way she had before the attack. She was fractured; there were still areas of herself she needed to find and fill. She couldn't lean on him the way she had previously and that altered the very nature of their relationship.

"We can take it slow, one date at a time." Danny offered, his thumb came to rest on her cheek, rubbing off the smudge of flour from the apple of her cheek. "I can teach you to make a great ricotta."

Mia held her breath, closing her eyes as his thumb traced over her lips the way it had once before, the gesture was intimate and she ached for the intimacy that had been missing all of this time. She forgot what a simple touch like this from him could do to her body, even now she could feel her nerves beginning to prick; her skin was starting to flush with anticipation. Alex may have owned her body for a short period of time but he could never rule her emotions.

"You could help me finish these canollis. I would like that." She retorted, opening her eyes so Danny could see what he was doing to her.

Danny leaned in close, his lips almost brushing hers as he spoke.

"You're always so demanding."

It wasn't a kiss but it was the closest he had come to one from her in the past two months . Her body tensed against him he couldn't tell whether that was good or bad so he didn't move. He stayed right where he was waiting for her to make the next step.

"Your used to it." She reminded him, her voice in that deep low tone as she raised her eyebrows before regaining control of herself.

"Seriously though Danny, canolli's." she said arching away and turning her head towards the offending pastry upon the bread board.

Too much, too soon he thought as he turned his attention to the problem.

"You just need to do it like this." He said taking her hands and placing them on the pastry as he moved it.

Mia felt the calm fall over her at the familiar feel of his hands upon her own. It was comforting to be doing something with him that felt so familiar. There was no pressure and she enjoyed that. He looked down at the pastry with a grin, letting go of her hands and watching as she complied with the motion.

"You've got it." He encouraged as she manipulated the pastry into the shape she wanted. "Now you just have to leave it to settle for an hour."

"I think I'm supposed to be doing something with a filling..." Mia said glancing sideways at Danny. "Your mom went out to get the ingredients though."

"I think we've been duped." Danny uttered, as he pulled open the brown paper grocery bag and showed Mia the contents.

"Your mother is a sneaky one." She told Danny, a giggle escaping her lips as she shook her head in disbelief.

Danny began to take each of the ingredients from the shopping bag and set them out in a row in front of the two of them before he began to unbutton the cuff links on the sleeves of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked, studying his motions as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbow.

One of the reasons she liked Danny was because he didn't give a shit about expensive clothes, he was all about the people. Seeing him rumple his newest shirt to help her out reminded her of that.

"These canollis's aren't going to make themselves." He pointed out, tearing open the packet of caster sugar.

"I'll be fine, if you have other things to do." Mia told him, watching as he picked out the second white apron from a drawer and pulled it over his head.

"Na." Danny said, reaching around behind him to tie it around the back. "I'm not in until later tonight."

"Does this class as a date?" Mia prompted, standing close to him as Danny showed her how make the filling.

Danny shrugged, as he concentrated on measuring out the right proportions needed to fill each canolli.

"This is just me and you spending a little time together. No pressure, no problems just canolllis." He said softly.

Mia let out the breath that she had been holding. She didn't know why her chest had felt so tight when she asked that question. A guy like Danny... She really wanted him to be happy even if it couldn't be with her, but she wanted him, she wanted him in her life. Jesus she wanted to marry him, but she couldn't take that step right now. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that she wanted to.

It was backtracking, she wanted the two of them to be happy together but they were different people now and they had to learn to love each other again because what had happened had changed the two of them. She knew this was Danny's way of letting her know she had another chance; that his mind had never changed even when she had let him go.

"Thank you." She murmured, resting her cheek upon his bicep.

"What for?" He responded surprised, tilting his chin to down at her.

"For giving me what I needed, the space and now this." She said, her hands rubbing up and down his arm tenderly.

"I wasn't doing very well before, I wasn't coping..." She trailed off thinking of the cuts marring her forearms and wrists. "But it's better now. I am better."

"That's good to hear." Danny said knowingly, throwing some chocolate chips into the mix.

Mia released Danny's arm and began to measure out her own selection of ingredients. There were quiet for a few moments, the two of them deep in thought.

"I went to a support group." Danny said suddenly into the air keeping his head bowed, he frowned as he fixated on what he was doing. "It's for spouses of people who have been in similar situations as you. It helps... I was feeling so angry, at myself, at him, at God for letting it happen I just... It was getting on top of me, you were right to do what you did. I was trying to be so strong all the time and I couldn't help you, it made me feel useless." he confessed.

"You weren't useless." Mia told him, abruptly stopping what she was doing and putting her hand on her hip as she cocked it. "You were wonderful and loving. I was so incredibly lucky to have you with me because you didn't treat me like a victim. You treated me the way you always saw me."

"The way I still see you." Danny informed her pointedly.

"It means a lot you know?" She said quietly.

"My feelings haven't changed Mia. I needed help and I'm getting it." Danny said openly.

"Me too."

"A lot of people have your back." He said tentatively. "I know you're nervous about how people will treat you if you come back to work but... They're like me they don't see you any different."

Mia paused, her shoulders sagging as Danny addressed the main issue that was bothering her. He knew that she had been stewing over the possibility of going back to work from the expression upon her face. Mia ran a hand through her hair before turning away from him ashamed.

"It's not just that." She said softly. "What if I end up at a scene and I just freak out, what if it's a rape scene? I don't think I could handle something like that. I'm still testing the waters with my own limitations, something like that would just... It would fuck up the way things are going right now."

Danny put his hands upon her shoulders, his thumbs tracing over the curves of her shoulder blades, soothing away the tension that had deep set itself in her body. He could feel it in the knotted muscles of her shoulders.

"Just take it a step at a time, nobody wants to force you to do something you're not ready to do." he reassured her.

"Don't you ever feel like this?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around her body. "Like you don't really know what the next step is."

Danny bit his lower lip before giving her answer as he took a step back and leaned against the table, his fingers clasped together as he stared at them.

"The Midas shooting, I didn't know what to do after that and as it turned out I made the wrong decision. I should have trusted Mac, he had my back but I didn't. Even though I made the wrong decision I'm still standing, I'm still here. Whatever happens, you still will be too. You're still standing Mia you can't let him take the rest of your life away from you."

"One day at a time right?" she said bowing her head, so her wavy bangs fell over face.

Danny reached out and brushed the stray of hair away from her face back behind her ear. His hand came to cradle her face, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw before agreeing.

"One day at a time."

* * *

_**I thought you guys deserved a little treat, it's not a full relationship but it's a step in the right direction. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_Pheo: The important part is learning to live with it and getting yourself back into a routine. I'm glad your enjoying this story, I love Cory and Hawkes too! I always think Sheldon is very intuative towards peeps needs._

_Jen: lol I love the fact your so protective over Mia. Thank you for that. _

_Cait: Nice to see you again! It just takes a step at a time!_

_KJL: I know your a fan of Hawkes lol Sheldon is wonderful! Thankies for the review._

_Sam: You'll have to wait and see, siblings can be terribley misguided. Thank you fo the review!_


	146. Chapter 146: Start Over

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Six

_A couple weeks No talking I seen my baby  
I missed you so damn much  
I wish we could start over  
I told my baby_

_Kanye West - Erase Me_

Dinner was wonderful affair, better than Danny could have hoped. His mother had called somewhere between the time the cannolis had been filled and when the Mia and himself had been washing the dishes. Apparently his mother had been called away to work before she could get back with the groceries, she had made Danny promise to take Mia home when the two of them were ready to leave.

Mia had already been mid way through cooking lasagne when he'd given her the news. They had decided to continue with the meal, make a date out of it as it were, although those words were never uttered. There was no pressure in this situation, it was something that had just happened and that's the way it needed to be between the two of them, at least for now.

Mia looked enchanting in the dim lighting of his mother's dining room. Her chin was perched upon her hand as she sipped diet coke from a wine glass. Cory had told him that she had stopped drinking after the rape, he understood. Mia didn't like losing control of herself and alcohol lowered her inhibitions. She couldn't risk being in a situation like that again.

Danny found himself watching Mia as they ate and talked. He loved the way her face lit up when she laughed. The way her lips curved up and her vibrant eyes shone when her eyebrows arched. He missed that smile; it made the world seem brighter somehow.

"So an excellent lasagne." Danny complimented. "You need to start bringing your dishes to the lab so everybody can enjoy them."

"I should host a dinner party to say thank you to everybody for every thing they've done for me." she said thoughtfully as she reached for a cannoli.

"I think that would be a great idea." Danny said clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Will you help?" she asked almost shyly peering up at him through her bangs.

"If you want me too." he said, gesturing openly with his hands. "I would be happy to."

"I would like that." she said with a small smile.

Danny rose to his feet and started to collect the dishes, Mia started to follow suit.

"Leave it, I'll do it. You cooked." Danny urged her.

"God no, you helped." Mia protested, trying to take the dishes from Danny's hand before he could grab them from the table.

Her hand grasped his instead by accident, her fingers curled around the back of his hand as her body bumped against his. She was in his proximity again and this time he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't prepared enough to silence his emotions and slam the walls down between them.

He wasn't thinking straight as she looked into his eyes, her lips barely parted as her hand came to rest upon his chest just over his heart to steady herself. The warmth of her hand enclosed over his chest making it harder for him to resist as he found himself drowning in her gaze, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

"Danny..." she whispered, in that harsh ragged way that chased everything from his mind but the moment that the two of them were trapped in.

Her eyes lowered to his lips and he could see such a struggle in her face, such pain in her eyes as she tried to make a decision. In the end he made it for her.

His mouth covered hers tentatively. Their lips met with the barest of touches but still Mia could feel his love for her in that kiss. All the emotions the two of them were hiding came bubbling back up to the surface. Her whole body was responding to him, she liked the way they fit together as she deepened the kiss. His hands were gentle as they smoothed along the contours of her body through her clothing. She had missed this; she had missed him and the intimacy that he always generated. His hand came to cradle her face, his thumb lightly caressing the apple of her cheek before slipping down to her neck.

Mia froze. Danny could feel her entire body tense at his touch and he cursed himself. Her body was rigid as he drew his face away and gazed down at her expression. Her eyes were closed so tightly they were screwed up. Her icy cold fingers enclosed over his knuckles as he cupped her neck. Her fingertips peeled his own from her throat as she took a long shaky breath.

"Mia... I'm sorry." he said sadly as she let go of his hand.

Mia shook her head and exhaled deeply as her own hand covered the base of her throat as if in memory.

"It's my neck." she told him turning her face away.

He saw the shame that graced her features as she pursed her lips together and swallowed hard.

"I can't wear anything near my neck..." she trailed off by way of explanation.

She was blinking quickly; Danny could see she was on the verge of tears due to his own failure. He knew what had happened, and he couldn't even believe he hadn't thought of that. He had gotten caught up in his emotions, he hadn't been thinking. He hadn't meant to hurt her like this and he would give anything to take away her pain.

"I didn't realize." he uttered, taking a step forward and clasping her hand lightly. "I should have realized."

Mia shook her head before turning her gaze back to him.

"How could you know that? I've been pushing you away the past two months." she reminded him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I'm not going to go away you know?" he informed her. "You know how many times I've stood outside your door in the past two months?"

Mia shook her head.

"A lot." he told her honestly, putting the palm of her hand to his chest just over his heart.

"I want to be with you Mia. I want that more than anything but I am learning the same way as you are. All this crap about burdening me..." Danny shook his head. "I'm a strong guy let me carry some of the weight."

"It's not fair." she said quietly.

"No it's not fair." Danny agreed, reaching out and smoothing a stray curl away from her cheek. "What happened to you wasn't fair, but it doesn't have to be this hard."

"I don't know how to make this easy." she told him, running her hands up and down his chest. "I don't know how to stop feeling guilty."

"You've just got to learn to live with it, you can't rush this." Danny said, his hands coming to rest upon her waist as he drew her closer into an embrace.

Mia's head came to rest on his collarbone. Danny's hand ran up through her hair, as his lips brushed her forehead. He had missed the feel of her in his arms like this.

"I want to start again." she murmured. "I want the two of us to start over."

"We can do that." he promised. "We can start from the beginning."

* * *

_**Hey, I have been dying to post for days because I have a long line of chapters saved up! We find out in the next one why Mia started cutting. I am nearly at 1000 reviews so thnak you guys for sticking with this story, I never dreamed it would get this far.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing everything I sent her!**_

_Jen: I'm glad you love Mia. I thought it was time they had a little chat but its far from over, the chapters from the 150's show how traumatised the situation has made Danny, which is something I haven't entirely shown yet._

_Blue: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate the time you took to do each chapter. lol why do you like the ghosts so much? _

_Phe: lol I'm glad you like it, it took a lot of work to try and get a happy medium between them and not make it as arkward as hell. Plus I know nothing about canollis. I had to research. It's a start between them but it's not over._

_Crime: Cory is like first responder to Mia's crisis, she knows what its like to have no hope, so thats why shes always there and watching. I love the fact Cory is protective and Hawkes to me is always the voice of reason._

_Sam: It's only one step, but it's a good one. AT least it's a start. I am glad you loved the chapter._

_KJL: Your such a fangirl! I love it! Did you literally scream outloud? Danny's moms amazing, I want her!_


	147. Chapter 147: Parenting

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Seven

_Babe, it's ok  
To say that you love me  
I think of you (all night long)  
Still think of you (all night long)_

_Cee Lo Greeen – It's Ok_

The gurgle of the three month old baby brought a smile to Mia's features as she lingered over the wicker Moses basket. Callum was the cutest baby boy she had ever seen, his tiny features scrunched up as he beamed at Mia, his chubby fist clutching her index finger.

"He looks so happy." she uttered as Taylor stood on the opposite side of the basket, testing the temperature of the milk from the bottle of formula she had just filled on the back of her hand.

"He cried for twelve hours straight after we found out Regina had died, I think he could tell from the tone of our voices." Taylor told Mia, handing her the bottle before reaching into the Moses basket and lifting up the squirming child into her arms.

"You're surprisingly good at this." Mia complimented as Taylor adjusted Callum so that his head came to rest in the crook of her arm before Mia handed her the bottle.

"I have to be, we didn't expect to end up with a child this soon and Aiden's working all the hours that God's sending at the moment." Taylor said as she offered the bottle towards Callum's mouth.

The baby nuzzled against the teat before sucking at it, his small hands resting on both sides of the bottle. Mia pursed her lips together, trying to dismiss the feelings of guilt over Taylor's statement. It was her fault that Aiden was working so much as of late. The whole team was carrying extra shifts in order for her to be able to keep her job.

The other woman should be here, spending time with her new son instead of working, Mia knew that Aiden had barely had time to grieve over the death of her friend before she was back at work. Taylor had told Mia that it was the way Aiden dealt with grief but it still didn't stop Mia feeling responsible.

"You look tired." Mia said sympathetically taking in Taylor's weary exterior.

Her hair was swept back into a messy bun, there were dark circles underneath her eyes and her skin looked pale. Even though Taylor looked exhausted, she looked contented. This baby had come to them in an awful away but at the same time she knew that the other woman was the right kind of mother for Callum. Taylor and Aiden were never going to let the child forget who his birth mother was.

Regina had been a friend of Aiden's for three years, ever since Aiden had investigated her case against DJ Pratt. Aiden had been there for Regina in a way that no one else had and a bond had formed.

Regina had been an inspiration to Mia. After her attack the other woman had pulled her life together. She worked a steady job and some where in that time had gotten pregnant due to artificial insemination. Regina had wanted a child for the longest time even before DJ Pratt and she wouldn't let his ghost ruin her life.

Even after she'd had Callum, Aiden and Taylor had stepped up to help her with the baby because the woman had no one else. Regina had listed them as legal guardians to Callum so the child was theirs after Regina's untimely death.

"That's why I'm here to help." Mia reminded Taylor, watching as the smile curved across Taylor's features as she fed Callum.

If anyone was destined to be parents it was Taylor and Aiden. Mia had had some serious doubts in the beginning. Taylor was clumsy as hell and what Aiden had affectionately termed a disaster waiting to happen but she had stepped up to the role of motherhood exceedingly well.

"We need it at the minute." Taylor groaned casting a glance at the over flowing laundry basket with disdain. "Every time I burp him he throws up on something I'm wearing. I never realized having kids were so messy."

Mia shook her head before pulling a face at the dishes in the sink and the cup boards she knew were bare of everything but baby related items. Callum had been ill over the fast few days. He had been running a high temperature and had an upset stomach. With Aiden stuck on a mammoth shift Taylor was left to deal with it on her own since she could write her column from home. Hence where Mia came in.

Taylor had been so supportive over her own ordeal it was only fair that Mia would do the same for the other woman in her time of need.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mia asked, frowning as she tried to figure out where to begin.

"Would you mind taking him for a couple of hours?" Taylor requested, her eyes wide and puppy-like making Mia's heat melt just a little.

"I've barely left the apartment in days and I feel like I am going a little stir crazy in here. I'll take the laundry, dump it in the laundry room and grab some groceries." Taylor added, already making a mental check list.

Mia pursed her lips together as she stared at the bundle chugging happily in Taylor's arms.

"Are you sure?" she said slowly. "I'm not exactly Super Nanny..."

"You'll be fine." Taylor said, waving away Mia's insecurity. "All you need to do is burp him and he should be ready to nap after that."

"You're sure?" Mia repeated, watching as Taylor advanced towards her with the baby in her arms.

It took a few seconds for Mia to get the hang of how to hold Callum but Taylor adjusted her arms and the infant before Callum settled down again to continue his feed.

"If you need anything call me." Taylor said, holding up her cell phone as she slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table.

Mia watched as she spent the next two minutes dragging the laundry basket towards the apartment door.

"I will definitely do that." Mia told her, arranging herself into a sitting position on the couch in order to make it more comfortable to support Callum's head with her arm.

"See already you're a natural." Taylor informed her with a bright smile as she gave a finger wave and disappeared out of the apartment door, laundry basket trailing behind her.

"You can do this." Mia repeated to herself as she looked down at Callum's tiny features feeling the dull familiar ache in her chest. "You can do this."

* * *

Danny had made a habit of dropping by Aiden's place over the past few weeks. Ever since his best friend had become one of the legal guardians of that wonderful baby boy she had become a different person. Despite the death of her friend she was keeping everything together the best she could, at work and at home. Aiden would never admit defeat but he could see by the strain on her features and her short temper at work that she was struggling.

Whenever he could, Danny would pop by with a special treat for both of the moms, and of course a little something for the little guy. People sometimes forgot that moms were human beings too and he was determined to make sure that the two women knew that they were valued.

Danny was more than surprised to find Mia's face appearing through the crack in the door when he knocked upon its wooden frame. He had been expecting Taylor to answer the door looking tired and worn as she did a lot recently. Confronted with Mia clasping a yawning baby to her chest he was filled with a sense of loss. Mia would have made a good mother had their baby survived.

"We have to stop meeting like this Detective Messer." she said in a hushed tone letting him into the apartment.

Danny closed the door behind him before turning to face her all over again. Her face was bent low over Callum's as the baby's chubby fists reached out and tried to grab the loose strands of copper hair that dangled in his view.

"Taylor needed to get out for a little while." she said by way of explanation before turning her attention to Danny with a serene smile upon her features.

Danny swallowed hard before setting the carrier bag he was clutching tightly in his hand upon the coffee table.

"How is the little dude? Aiden told me he's not been well over the past few days." Danny said stepping towards Mia and tilting his head to get a better look at the baby boy in her arms.

His hand came to rest upon the baby's forehead smoothing over the fluff of dark hair as he checked his temperature. Callum's hands grasped at Danny's little finger, wide his brown eyes going wide with interest before he pulled it towards his mouth. Mia sniggered at the child's mischievous streak.

"He thinks it's a pacifier." Danny told her shaking his head with mirth.

Being this close to Mia and the baby was sending his paternal instincts into overdrive. He couldn't help but feel like everything he wanted was in this room right now, this was what the two of them were destined to be. He wanted to have his own family with her, he wanted to be the one that helped her with their own baby, the one that changed the diapers and helped with the late night feeds.

He chanced a look up at Mia's face and wasn't alarmed to see her staring at him with a similar expression upon her features. It was like he was looking into a mirror. His own thoughts were reflected in her gaze.

"I wanted this with you." she said quietly, before looking back down at Callum sadly as his eyelids started to flutter closed.

"Wanted?" Danny questioned, his eyes taking in every single detail of her face.

Mia clamped her lips together before finally meeting Danny's gaze with one of her own. Their faces were close together, the baby between them was the only thing that separated their bodies as Mia swayed softly from side to side.

"You want a family. I'm afraid I may not be able to give you that." Mia said quietly.

Danny could see the distress in her eyes as she spoke, he had a sickening feeling. He thought he already knew where this was going and he couldn't stand the thought of her feeling so painfully inadequate.

"What aren't you saying?" he asked her.

There was a moment of silence, he could see the weight on her shoulders but he needed to hear it from her lips. There was such tragedy in her eyes but there was resolve too. She was strong, she was handling this, she was facing all of her problems head on and by telling him the truth she was taking a step. A step for her, a step for their future.

"It's unlikely if we..." Mia paused to correct herself. "If I wanted a baby it's unlikely that I could conceive on my own."

"That doesn't matter." Danny told her, shaking his head. "I can live with being Uncle Danny."

"Danny..." she started.

The expression upon Danny's face stopped her in her tracks. It was so sincere it was hard not to believe the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Listen to me." he requested gently. "This was never about the kids or the suburbs or any of that stuff. What I feel has always been about you. I won't deny that I saw a family in our future but things change." Danny gestured between the two of them. "We've changed and I can deal with being Uncle Danny to this little guy and any of the other kids that our friends are blessed with."

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I did until you said that." Mia confessed him, a genuine smile playing across her lips.

"You're still in love with me?" Danny questioned, gently easing his finger out of the sleeping baby's grip.

"Danny, I never stopped loving you." Mia responded, meeting his gaze head on so he could see the truth shining in her eyes.

"Wait until you see what I bought our nephew." Danny teased her, breaking away and reaching into the carrier bag he had entered the apartment with.

Mia burst out laughing as Danny pulled out a white onesie and held it up for her to see. The words 'I Heart NY' were embossed upon the front.

"Aiden is never going to let him wear that." Mia informed Danny, as he deposited the onesie back into the bag.

Danny shrugged.

"She'll run out of clean clothes for him at some point." he responded. "And when she does Callum's going to be New York's biggest supporter."

Mia rolled her eyes, shifting Callum's weight in her arms.

"You're terrible, you know that right?" she insisted.

Danny couldn't help but notice the way Mia's face lit up the room when she smiled. He could see the genuine happiness in her features as she beamed at him. He felt something click into place, like the final piece of the puzzle and he knew she felt it too.

"But that's the reason you love me." he reminded her, arching his eyebrows.

Mia hugged the baby in her arms, closer to her chest before speaking before planting a kiss upon the child's forehead.

"It's one of them."

* * *

_**Hey guys, first off this chapter is dedicated to Axellia, she has been an inspiration over the years by sending me songs for this story and of course the woman was the first Danny/Mia shipper so big hugs going out to her and for apparently declaring their shipping as MINNY. Not sure if I'm liking this or not!**_

_**Secondly some shameless plugging:**_

_**For anyone who loves Flack/OC they should check out Saving Face by chrisxgirlx, it's one that I've read and completely fallen in love with, her OC is a badass. Run! Check it out!**_

_**Also I have started my own Flack/OC fanfic, it's been a while but Complicated has me hooked. If you like Flack feel free to check it out! As usual reviews are appreciated.**_

_KJL: lmao your reviews make me smile so much because their always a little bit crazy jsut like we are. lol Happy Birthday! I didn't realize otherwise I would have said something!_

_Jen: I hope you liked this chapter! I am glad their taking a few baby steps as it were, but it's not always sunshine and moonlight._

_Sam: It's not always that easy but they are trying. Everytime I think I know something the chars throw a spanner in the works._

_Pheo: Hey! Thankies very much, this one wasso simple to write it seems insane. I'm glad you like this! x_

_Ax: I check my emails and theres this massive review waiting for me and of course as always I knew it had to be you! Your words make me blush completely, esp coming from someone who used ot be my fan fic idol. I am terrible for doing the headbobbing thing on the trains. I have jsut got Avril, I had everything else, don't worry you are stupidly organised when it comes to song giving! Thanks your review has made me beam! _


	148. Chapter 148: Old Friends

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Eight

_We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

'Cause the last time you saw me  
Still burned in the back of your mind

_Taylor Swift – Back To December_

It seemed like an age since Mia had been to this particular diner and in reality she guessed that it had been. The last time she had sat in this booth her and Flack had been sharing coffee and deciding that the two of them were completely unsuited for each other. She remembered the apprehension in her stomach that day, she had been terrified of hurting his feelings and the two of them had laughed over that in the end because he had been there to say exactly the same thing as her.

They had left the diner as close friends, Flack had been there for her when she'd needed someone strong to cling to after Patrick's death, and she had been there when he'd needed a distraction, someone to think of other than Sammie whilst she'd been involved with Sheldon Hawkes.

Now the butterflies were back; this time in full force not because of words that she had to say to him but because of the things that Donald Flack had seen. Mia knew that Flack had been avoiding her over the past three months. The few times she had seen him, he hadn't been able to look her in the eye and in the beginning it hadn't bothered Mia because she was having such a hard time looking anybody in the eye.

Now she knew it was something else. Mia knew he'd seen the full extent of Alex's obsession. She had an idea of the length that her rapist and would be murderer had gone to but she couldn't face how far it had gotten without detection. In the end she didn't want to know how deep Alex's perversion had gone and she believed that was the problem between her and Don at the current moment. The poor man was walking on eggshells waiting for her to ask him all the gory details.

Don Flack was a man torn between duty and displeasure she thought. He would feel bound by his code of ethics to give her the information he thought she desired but at the same time there wasn't a chance in hell he wanted to do that to her because he knew the damage that knowing something like that could do to a person. Don was a good judge of character. In the earlier days after Patrick's death she had thought the other man knew her better than she knew herself.

The coffee was sitting on the table in front of her. Mia reached out and wrapped her hands around her own mug to warm them. During the time since her attack, summer had given way to autumn, and she could feel the first surges of winter in the air. She didn't look forward to the long dark evenings, nor the cold and the rain. This would be the first winter on her own for the past two years.

She was lost in her thoughts when she realized that Don had approached her booth and was slipping into the seat across from her. His chin was held high and clean shaven as his stormy blue eyes came to rest upon her. She could feel the weight of his gaze as he looked at her. She knew he was studying her.

Despite the fact he had stayed well away from her, he still cared about her as a friend. It was in his mannerisms and the pained expression on his features as he took the coffee cup within his large hands.

"I didn't come here for that." she said after a moment's silence.

The look of relief on Don's dark, handsome features was worth saying those words. His shoulders sagged as the tension that had weighed upon him evaporated leaving him feeling a lot less apprehensive that he had when he had first entered the diner.

"I don't want to know the details. I just want the two of us to go back to the way we were before. I want you to be able to look me in the eye again." Mia submitted.

Don raised his head so that his eyes met hers head on. Mia found herself staring into his defiantly. She remembered a long time ago when those piercing blue eyes had struck her right down to the core, now they just filled her with a warmth she attributed to the bond between them.

"This good enough for you?" he asked with a quirk of the lips before he sipped form his mug of coffee, his eyes never leaving her face as he stared at her intently.

"There's the big scary Detective I remember so well." Mia smirked, glancing away as Don chuckled at her words.

"I'm gonna be honest Mia, I've been avoiding you and I am sorry about that." he said flatly, getting down to the bare bones of the light tension between the two of them. "I just couldn't stand the idea of doing any more damage..."

Mia raised her hand cutting him off as she shook her head, her loose red curls emphasizing the motion.

"It's all water under the bridge." she insisted.

Don nodded his agreement as he took the time to analyse her. Sam had been filling him on everything that occurred in Mia's life over the past few months and he was glad that his wife knew him well enough to know that he was concerned without him having to utter a word.

Her hair was shorter now, and it suited her feminine features as it fell across her face. Her blue eyes were wide and childlike still as she watched him studying her. If he looked closely enough he would be able to see the thin white scar just beneath her hairline from where her head had hit the tiles in the bathroom. Her frame looked more athletic now, her muscles more defined and firm from the gym. Sam had told him that she worked out a lot more now; it was part of taking back control. He understood that as much as he understood the fact she'd cut her hair. She needed to change something, to take control of her life. In short she looked healthy, better than he had expected,

It had been at Sam's instance that he met with Mia today. He knew that Sam was right in regards to this situation, he was going to lose one of his friends because of the bastard that had harmed her. If he had let that happen Alex Quinn would have won and Sam knew that Don would never forgive himself for letting that bastard score a victory.

"You look good." Don said gruffly, after giving her the once over.

Mia knew this was what having a sibling must be like. She felt comfortable with Don. She knew he didn't see her as a sexual being or even as a woman any more. She was more like a sister to him and he had spent the past few months protecting her from Alex.

"Thanks, everyday it gets a little bit better." she confided in him as they sat across from each other. "Danny's been helping, keeping everything very low key and no pressure."

Don's gaze lowered to the ring finger on Mia's left hand as she tapped her fingertips to an imagery tune upon the porcelain of the mug.

"You're still not wearing the ring though." Don pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

Mia found herself staring into the deepest recesses of her coffee cup. It shamed her that she was behaving like this towards Danny. Even though the two of them loved each other very much, she was finding it hard to maintain a relationship. Danny was kind and gentle, never putting any pressure upon her but it tore her up inside that she couldn't give him what they both wanted.

Over the past few weeks the two of them had been spending a little time together after his shifts. They'd met for coffee in the Starbucks near her apartment, he had taken her for dinner in an Italian restaurant he swore by and at the end of each small date he had been the perfect gentleman. His kisses had landed on her cheek or chastely upon her lips, and every time he had done that Mia had turned it into something just a little bit more.

It was unintentional really, somewhere between the short, sweet kisses came the intense desire and longing for the intimacy the two of them had once been so privy to. Within seconds Mia found herself wrapped up in Danny's arms, their kisses becoming long and torrid as their hands lightly explored each others bodies over the material of their clothes. The passion was still there between them, Mia doubted it had ever left. Yet the inability to move beyond that was still there. Mia couldn't bring herself to take that step forward and invite him inside.

Mia was always the one left apologising for leading him on, for getting too caught up in the moment and Danny was always the one that soothed her with a kiss to the forehead or by simply embracing her with his whole body. She wanted to feel the completion he gave her so badly it hurt inside, but she knew he was right when he said she needed to be sure and ready. She wondered how many cold showers he had taken in the past few weeks.

"I can't." Mia told Don in a low tone, daring to dance at her own empty ring finger. "The two of us are starting fresh and I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment yet. I can't... Things... aren't back to normal."

Don frowned at her as she looked at him pointedly. It took him a second to understand what she was talking bout and when he did he found himself staring at her like a woman who had lost her mind.

"Danny doesn't care about that." Don snorted, shaking his head at her in disbelief.

Don himself was surprised at Danny's maturity at the entire situation. The Danny Messer he had known three years ago when Mia had arrived at the crime lab had been all for chasing tail and casual sex. He hadn't seen the point of dates if he wasn't able to get a little play. After Mia had him had gotten together Danny had settled down, of course his sex drive had been sated by Mia's own high libido but it had become more than that.

When Louie was in a coma after the beating he had taken from Sonny Sassoon the game had changed again. It wasn't about sex any more, it was about falling in love and taking care of the person you loved no matter what the hell mess they were in and that's what Danny Messer was doing right now. He was protecting Mia from rushing in and making a dire mistake, or rather from becoming one.

"It matters to me." Mia said putting her hand on her heart. "I need to get everything back in working order before I can consider getting married. It's hard enough trying to put all the other pieces of my life back together again."

"You mean still haven't decided whether your going back to the Crime Lab yet?" Don questioned knowingly.

By now Don would have expected Mia to be back working for the NYPD, if not in the field then as a lab tech at the very least but the truth was she hadn't even made a step forward into rejoining the team again.

Flack knew that that was concerning his wife Sam more than anything. Time was running out to rejoin CSI, every day Mac was fighting off demands, threats and memos from the higher ups demanding the filling of Mia's position.

Despite the fact that Hawkes was now a member of CSI there was still a gap that desperately needed to be filled and Mia wasn't even putting her foot in the door at the current moment.

"I'm scared." she confessed, leaning back against the padded seating of the booth as she fiddled with the sleeves of her v-neck sweater.

It was her turn not to look him in the eye right now. Don knew what it felt like to be scared of being viewed differently because of something that had happened to you. After Moran he had expected an investigation into his own behaviour but none had come. He was deemed as solid and fair instead for doing what he had to and making the best of a bad situation.

"That's never stopped you before." Don pointed out, trying to catch a glimpse of Mia's expression beneath the curls that fell over her face.

"Everybody knows." she said in a hushed tone without looking up.

"And everybody is on your side Mia, nobody thinks that you deserved this or that you had this coming." Don informed her, reaching out and taking her hands in his. "That's what your problem is. You're too stuck on what you think that other people think."

Mia regarded him wearily as she raised her head. Don's eyes were firmly fixed on hers, she could feel them piercing though her and staring into her soul. She knew this was what it felt like being on the other side of the interrogation table from him and she wondered how anybody could actually stand it.

"Get a grip on yourself and do the job you're meant to do." he said simply into the air between them.

Mia narrowed her eyes at him, biting back the retaliation on her lips as Don removed his hands from hers and took his wallet out of the pocket of his suit jacket, setting it down upon the table between them. There was an unexpected seriousness to his actions, all the humour was gone from his face as he flicked open the leather popper button and turned the wallet around to face her as he opened it.

"Every time I start wondering why I'm doing this job, I look at this photograph and it reminds me of why I do what I do." he said tapping the small clear plastic on the inside of the wallet.

Mia found herself looking at a passport picture of Sam and Teagen. The two of them were squeezed into a photo booth and were both pulling funny faces. They looked happy. Sam's features were content as she poked her tongue out at the camera and her daughter appeared to be wailing with laughter.

Flack removed the wallet from Mia's hand and flipped it closed, leaving it upon the surface of the table next to the glass sugar bowl.

"I do my job to make the world safer place for them." he told her. "I think it's time you did the same for the people you care about."

There was no misinterpretation of his words. He was talking about all the people she knew that couldn't defend themselves, the people they saw in the worst moments of their lifetimes and the lives they saved and the comfort their work gave a grieving person. Mia exhaled deeply as she rubbed the palms of her hands over her tired features.

Her decision on whether to return to the crime lab had been weighting heavily upon her, far more than she realized.

"It's crunch time Mia, if you let this slip away. He's won another part of you that you can't afford to lose right now." Don said meaningfully, his lips clamped together as he fell silent.

"Sam's rubbing off on you." Mia informed Don, as the ring tone of his cell phone cut through the air.

In the past three months he still hadn't changed it; it had been the same for years. Mia indicating to the waitress she would like a refill of her own coffee cup as she watched Don answered his cell phone objectively. It seemed bizarre to say she missed the call outs, they had given her a sense of importance she lacked in her life. Mia waited patiently, listening as Don repeated the address back to himself. The location was only two blocks over and Mia couldn't help but be a little disturbed at that fact.

"I gotta go." Don murmured apologetically, rising to his feet and slipping his cell phone back into his inside pocket.

Mia nodded her response, holding up her coffee cup for him to see.

"I'm gonna stay a while, think things over." she told him knowingly before taking a sip of the hot sweet liquid.

Don cast a rare grin in her direction before straightening his shoulders.

"Take care Mia." he said before taking long strides towards the door.

"You too, Don." she returned, watching him disappear as the bell above the door jingled.

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's updating time again. I thought we hadn't seen Don in a while and then writing this chapter helped me realize why.**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing.**_

_**Plugs: If your a Flack shipper check out my story Complicated!**_

_Pheo: She had to get it out eventually if she wanted any sort of future with him, and I am also very glad it's out in the open. Your reviews are always so lovely they make me smile._

_Jen: I thought it was time the two of them had something precious and something good came out of such a horrible event._

_Crime: I'm surpised she was that good with kids if I'm honest!_

_KJL: lol what plot point do you think I'v changed? Ax picked the baby name as effectively the baby is hers!_

_Sam: I'm glad your loving this story!_


	149. Chapter 149: Charge Of This Post

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Nine

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
And the show goes on.  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken.  
_

_Yellowcard - Light Up The Sky_

Two blocks was nothing, Mia thought as she strode down the pavement, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. She loved this jacket, it had been with her through some tough times in the past few years but she still adored it. The air was still warm and the leaves were crisp underneath the soles of her black ankle boots.

Autumn was her favourite season; she loved the swirl of coloured leaves that danced on the wind. She felt like she was seeing this for the first time all over again. The truth was that she was experiencing beauty all over again and that meant something good was happening in the world, or at the very least inside her.

The conversation with Don back at the diner had triggered something and she didn't know what it was but she suddenly felt like there was a weight lifted from her chest. She forgot how Don had the ability to do that, the guy knew her better than she knew herself, hence why she was heading to his crime scene at the current moment.

Back at the diner when Don had showed her that picture of Sam and Teagen, he had put his wallet down on the table next to the sugar bowl. When the call out came he had rushed off leaving it there. So she had decided to return the favour and be a good friend by walking the two blocks to drop it off.

A street party was going on in this neighbourhood, and Mia liked the kind of atmosphere she was stepping into. The block parties were popular in the fall and of course in the spring.

Mia observed the guy cooking hot dogs on a BBQ, dishing them out to his neighbours. There was an array of salads on a table that lined the street. Music was pulsing through the air; Mia recognised Santana's 'Smooth' playing and found herself beaming. She loved that song. All around her people were laughing and chattering, she could feel the joy in the air as they kinked plastic glasses together.

Mia strode through the small crowd of people, taking a second to glance around before spotting the building she needed ahead of her. It was an office building, she could see Flack's silver sedan (he can't afford a Beamer) parked by the curb, and behind it the regulation black Crime Scene SUV.

Mia was definitely in the right place. Her brown leather satchel was bouncing against her hip as she walked happily. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. It was amazing what one conversation could do to a person. Her eyes came to rest on the familiar tiny brunette raising her hand in greeting as she dodged around the trunk of the SUV and strode towards her.

Samantha's smile was infectious, Mia found herself breaking into a wide grin at the sight of her. Her dark waist length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a crisp white blouse with a black waist coat fitting her petite frame. She looked both professional and dazzling.

"Hey Sam, your husband left his wallet at the diner." Mia said, reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulling out Flack's familiar black wallet.

Sam rolled her eyes as she took it from the other woman and flicked through the contents before slipping ten dollars out of the cash compartment.

"On the same day as I forgot my purse too." Sam uttered, shaking her head before slipping the bill into the pocket of her fitted black trousers, "My lunch is on him today so good thing you brought it by."

"One good deed deserves another." Mia remarked, digging her hands back into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"So how was it?" Sam asked, peering at Mia from underneath the fringe that fell just over her eyes.

Mia tilted her head from side to side, trying to gauge how Flack's words were imposing upon her own actions. A service had been done for her today.

"He's given me a kick in the ass." Mia conceded, pursing her lips humbly.

Sam shook her head knowingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's always the one that calls people on their shit." she responded with a wry chuckle.

"You're a lucky woman." Mia complimented.

"And he is a very lucky man." Sam replied raising her eyebrows, causing Mia to giggle in response to her implication.

"I'm glad you know that." Mia told the other woman sincerely.

"I've gotta get back in there, otherwise Mac will have my ass." Sam said, pulling a face as she jerked her thumb towards the double doors behind her as her phone began to chime.

"Speak of the devil." Sam smirked as she held the cell phone up to her ear. "Flack..."

Mia rose her head in time to catch the expression on the other woman's face contort in shock and disbelief. Mia thought she'd misheard when the word 'bomb' when it crossed Sam's lips. Mia's eyes went wide as Sam snapped the cell phone shut. Her lips were pursed together in a thin grim line; the colour had drained completely from her face. Sam's face was ashen as she took her badge off her belt buckle and placed it in the palm of her hand as her eyes came to rest on Mia.

"Have you got your badge?" she asked forcefully,

Mia could see the steely mask slipping into place. Sam was flipping the switch inside her, the way Mia had seen her do a million times before. Sam had the ability to lock down in a situation like this and Mia was glad for it. Knowing the procedure for a bomb simply wasn't enough, not with a block party going on merely metres away from the building where your husband and co-workers were inside.

Mia pulled at the chain around her neck revealing her badge upon the end. She cupped it in her hand like Sam's before the two of them turned to face the crowd of people dancing and chattering in front of them.

"We need to move everybody as far as we can that way." she said pointing in the opposite direction. "We have no idea how big the blast radius is. You take the left and I'll take the right, we'll both round up any stragglers in the middle."

People's attention was automatically drawn to the badge as Mia waved it in front of their faces. The crowd immediately began to disperse as Sam and her began to shout, their voices cutting through the air, echoed by others as she used her arms to gesture in the direction they needed people to move. Mia was surprised to find that her own sounded strong and authoritative. Faces flitted in front of her as people turned on their heels and began to run. Mia cut back into the centre of the street pushing a couple of teenage after the surge of people moving away from them.

"Jesus Christ." she snapped urging the couple forward. "Move, move now!"

There was a second where Mia turned around and saw the empty street. It was abandoned, the BBQ was tipped over and sausages were rolling across the deserted concrete. Somewhere overhead the sound system was still playing. It struck her as insane. Apprehension was hanging in the air, and Mia could feel it weighing on her so heavily it sent her nerves jangling. Her friends were in that building, and she was unable to help them. Even if she went in there, there was nothing they could do. They didn't even know what floor they were on. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the doors, already people had flooded out and now there was no one else. Where the hell were they?

Sam was already in motion, she had turned around and was running flat out back towards the building. Mia felt the other woman brush past her as she moved, heading for those doors. Mia did the only possible thing that came into her head. She lunged forward, her hand clapping around the other woman's forearm, fingers digging in as she yanked her to a halt.

"Let go of me." Sam snarled, trying to praise herself out of Mia's grip. "We have to get them out of there."

"Sam, we can't..."

In the end it didn't matter what she had to say, her words were drowned out by the huge roar that pierced straight through to her brain. There wasn't time to acknowledge anything. One minute she was being chewed out by Sam the next there was nothing.

She couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't think. She had a sensation of flying, or hurtling rather and then there was nothing, just a darkness where a few minutes of her life disappeared into the abyss. She'd hit her head, she knew that from the aching throb that assaulted her senses as her head lolled back and forth like a rag doll. She moved each of her legs experimentally before her right hand smoothed over her hair as she lay there still, probing the large goose egg at the back of her head that was already forming.

The ringing in her ears was loud and shrill. She cupped a palm over her ear trying to gauge whether it was inside her head or an alarm ringing because of the explosion. The sound didn't dull which didn't surprise Mia. Her entire body was aching and she knew that she had been lucky not to break anything when she'd smashed down onto the concrete.

Mia was thankful everything was in full working order, the fact it all hurt like a bitch was simply another indicator that she had made it through the explosion alive. She hoped to God that the others had too. Mia groaned out loud as she rolled onto her side, her ribs were bruised as was everything else. Her flesh would be a patchwork of colours tomorrow. Her hair fell across her face as she coughed choking on the concrete dust that was still raining down on her from the blast.

The last thing she remembered was Sam and her raging golden eyes as her nails raked Mia's fingers as she tried to escape her grip.

"Sam..." she called out, managing to scramble onto her hands and knees.

She reached out blindly, her hand groping amongst the glass and concrete for any sign of the other woman. They had been standing close together when the bomb had gone off. Mia prayed that she was alive somewhere close by. She couldn't hear the sound of her own voice, over the ringing in her ears, but she knew she was calling out the other woman's name over and over again hoping that Sam would somehow hear it.

She crawled through the debris spluttering, before she came to the broken metal frame of an overturned car. Mia reached out grasping onto remains of the vehicular for leverage. Her knees were having trouble supporting her weight as she clambered against the metallic wreck of the car. It was a few minutes before she managed to get herself standing up right. The blast had set her nerves on edge, adrenaline was beginning to pulse through her body at the shock of the explosion giving her the rush she needed to get firmer footing.

The dust was settling now, it still clouded the air like a mist. There was a rush of air as her eyes came to land on the ghostly husk of the demolished building, she could barely make out the destroyed columns of rubble as she stumbled forward. Her ears popped and sudden the ringing was gone, instead she could hear a chilling abrupt silence.

Mia couldn't see Sam at first. The dust was still shrouding her vision and making it hard for Mia to make out anything but outlines of shapes. It took her a moment to focus on the figure standing apart from her, staring at the crumbling ruin of concrete.

Sam's fists were clenched by her sides as she narrowed at the building in horror. Her hair had fallen out of the ponytail she had been sporting before the blast and was tangled around her face. Blood was smeared across her forehead from an abrasion cut deep into her hairline.

She was screaming into the air, screaming her husband's name over and over again. Her voice was becoming hoarse as she took one step forward and then another. Sam's entire body trembled with every movement she made. She was in as much agony as Mia, maybe more.

The building was barely standing; already Mia could see the foundations of the place crack at the sheer weight of the remaining structure it was supporting. Sparks were flying from hanging electric cables that had been wretched out, the crackling loud enough to be heard from where the two of them were standing.

Inside that mess were people they both cared about. Sam's husband and the man that had like a father to the both of them were inside that building. Mia was frightened for them, scared of the position that they were in but she was more terrified of leaving Teagan without a mother or father. If she let Sam enter that building there was a chance she wasn't going to be coming back out and Don wouldn't want his child to suffer through that loss. Mia had to admit in the end her motives were selfish. She couldn't live through losing someone else today.

Mia threw herself forward, her arms encircling Sam's waist, hugging the other woman against her chest stopping Sam dead in her tracks. Mia had forgotten what a fierce little bitch Sam really was. The other woman was fighting her for all it was worth. Her entire body was straining against Mia's, as she wriggled and twisted.

"Sam, it's too dangerous..." Her elbow caught Mia in the ribs so hard she couldn't breathe for a second.

Her eyes instantly watered at the sharp pain as Sam broke free of her grasp and shot forward. Mia lashed out, her hand grasping the other woman's wrist like a vice as Sam wrenched at the long fingers keeping her captive. Mia's left hand enclosed over Sam's trying to stop the other woman loosening her grip.

"Let the fuck go, or so help me God I will end you." Sam seethed, through grinding teeth.

"Do you think this is what Don wants? For you to go rushing in there after him? Jesus Christ Sam, do you want to leave Teagen without a mother as well?" Mia snapped.

The slap practically turned Mia's head as Sam's free hand connected with Mia's cheek. The noise echoed through the air as Mia let out a cry of surprise and pain. Her face was stinging like hell from the force behind the impact. Mia automatically released Sam to clap a hand to her face, wincing at the tenderness.

"Don't let your daughter grow up without knowing what a hero her father is." Mia said into the air as Sam took a step back away from her.

She saw Sam falter, her progression slowed as Mia met Sam's golden eyes, pleading with her own.

"She needs you Sam. She can't afford to lose everything, not in one day."

Mia saw the tears in Sam's eyes as she came to a halt, her shoulders going rigid as she clenched her fists by her sides torn between grief, helplessness and rage.

"He's my husband." she said quietly as Mia came to stand beside her as the two of them stared at the desolate building in their midst. "I can't stand the idea of him being trapped in there alone."

Mia's hand nudged Sam's lightly, almost by accident. Sam found herself uncurling her fingers as Mia's hand slipped into her smaller one. The gesture was reassuring as the other woman gave Sam's hand a tiny squeeze.

"He's with Mac, Sammie and that's the best that we could hope for right now."

In her heart of hearts Sam knew that Mia was right.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I have been a little lax on updating this story at the moment, but have no fear it still has my heart and I hope it still has yours! Only 4 reviews? Am I losing my touch?**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Pheo: I thought it was important to show how important they were to each other and a little reminder of their past esp since that's the same diner they'd had all their interactions in. Flack is so wonderfully important in her life, he's the friend that won;t let her feel sorry for herself._

_Jen: I'm glad you think so, he is an important factor and I thought it was time for the two of them to reconnect._

_Sam: I thnk she needed the drop kick in the ass. It's amazing the power of a good friend._

_KJL: Lol it's an excellent song! If you Flack so much you should check out my new story 'Complicated' It's Flack OC_


	150. Chapter 150: COTP: Pray

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty

_Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says close your eyes,  
Sometimes it helps  
_

_Rhianna - Russian Roulette_

Walking into this crime scene was like walking into one of Danny's worst nightmares. He had been part of the Search and Rescue Teams during the weeks after 9/11 and the things he had seen back then still haunted him to this day. Stepping back into something like this gave him a sense of unease despite the fact the bombing had been on a much smaller scale.

Seeing the building depleted and crumbling like this brought back memories he thought he had buried along with several of the comrades who had served with him during that time. He had been a uniform when it had happened, trained with Search and Rescue in the years before he had joined CSI. Initially that was how he had met Sheldon Hawkes. He had known of the other man before hand through casual mentions throughout the police department but their actual meeting had been during the Search and Rescue Training. This was part of the reason he felt so comfortable striding side by side with the other man right now.

Danny could hear the shards of broken glass crunching under foot as they stepped towards the command centre that Stella was currently setting up. Hawkes and himself were on first call. They were amongst the first responders for a scene like this. The Rescue Team already forming in the distance. The fact Hawkes was a doctor set Danny's mind at to rest just a little, Sheldon Hawkes was both willing and capable of dealing with what came their way, plus it was always good to have someone you trusted watching your back.

It frightened him knowing that Mac, Flack and god knows who else was trapped in the recesses of that building. Remembering what it felt like being confined inside the panic room made him feel even worse about the situation. Yet he knew between them Flack and Mac had the courage and the wits to hold on until they were discovered. He just hoped there weren't any complications.

_But as always..._

Danny thought as his eyes came to land on a familiar copper haired figure. Mia's arms were hugging her torso as she stood beyond the yellow tape co-ordinating off the blast radius. She was staring at the building in front of her stonily as if she was challenging it. Danny had no idea why she was even in this vicinity, but he guessed it had something to do with the coffee that her and Flack had shared this morning.

_...There were complications._

Danny found himself beside her, his hand lightly coming to rest on her lower back, his thumb smoothing over the knots of her spine through the battered leather jacket as they came to stand side by side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, taking in the sheer destruction of the building in front of them.

It was worse from this position, you could see the full extent of the damage to the building. Anybody trapped inside would barely stand a chance against a charge like this.

"Praying." Mia whispered before turning her face towards him.

There was mascara smeared underneath her bright blue eyes, her left cheek was bright red from the impact of he had no idea what. It looked like someone had slapped her, but he knew that couldn't be true. Her hair was a mess, there were pieces of debris tangled in her knotted curls. Danny's gaze flickered downwards roving her body. Mia's clothes were in a state of disarray, there were scuffs marks shredding the leather of her jacket. Her jeans were torn and ripped along the front and the back revealing small patchworks of broken skin. Grit and dust were smeared all over her body.

Danny fought back the urge to respond to this latest information, she'd been caught up in the blast and that was forcing all of his protective instincts into overdrive. Danny swallowed hard, choking back the emotion that was filling his chest. He had too much riding on him, he couldn't make Mia his priority right now but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Mia." her name drawled off his lips drawing Mia's attention back towards him.

"I'm fine." Mia told him, catching sight of the battle that was waging on deep inside him.

For anything to work between the two of them there needed to be a degree of trust. Danny had to trust her enough to know when she could take care of herself but that didn't mean he didn't need a little reassurance from her especially after everything that had happened between them.

"Seriously Danny, I'm fine. I promise" she persisted.

She placed her hands upon his hips, before tilting her head up so that she could look into his eyes. Her palms rubbed up along the curve of his waist and then back down again. Danny exhaled deeply before his forehead came to rest on hers, his hands cupping her face as his thumbs caressed the apples of her cheeks.

"I gotta go." he said, his nose trailing along hers until their lips were barely apart.

"I know." she murmured, pressing a butterfly kiss to his mouth before drawing away.

"Do me a favour and come back in one piece?" she requested half serious before taking a step back.

"I'll try." Danny promised, his hands slipping down to her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes intently.

"Pray for me?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Everyday." Mia responded with a flash of a smile.

Danny gave her shoulders a final squeeze before breaking away completely. Mia watched him walk back towards the Search and Rescue team. It was in their hands now; she just hoped that they managed to bring her friends out alive and well.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while! Thanks for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**_

_Pheo: Hey! It was a struggle to write that chap because you have to think about everything in layers. Then again you know I love a challenge! Thankies for your review!_

_KJL: I love Rob Thomas and Matchbox 20! I adore Flack but who knows what will happen!_

_Jen: lol It's more like Danny and Mia's take on it. It's more of what happens afterwards that I am interested in writing about!_

_Sam: I'm glad you like it!_


	151. Chapter 151: COTP: Intensive Care

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty One

_Never really said too much_

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough_

_Just try to keep my spirits up_

_When there's no point in grieving_

_David Cook - Light On_

The hospital hadn't changed since the last time Mia was here. The place still made her flesh want to crawl right off of her bones as she sat here in the bleak corridor outside of the surgery wing. The chairs were meant to be comfortable but she wondered how anyone could feel comfortable in a place like this while they were sitting here waiting for news on their loved ones.

Months ago she knew that Flack had sat in a seat just like this elsewhere in the hospital comforting Danny while the doctors had struggled to make her take another breath. That was one of the reasons she was still sitting in this seat right now.

Flack was always there when he could be. He had held her hand through Patrick's death, shielded her from the worst of Alex's deranged perversions and he deserved at least some of the same courtesy. Mia had done everything she could to protect Sam from the blast, and then to drag the other woman to the hospital with her but Sam had protested. Mia understood the desire to work through what was happening. Sitting here in the hospital even just for the two hours she had already been here had given Mia feeling of inactivity and uselessness she found herself hating.

Yet she knew this was the best place for her to be right now. She wasn't cleared for duty so Mac would not let her touch any of the evidence even though the impulse burned deep inside her and her fingers itched. She had done her tour of pacing the corridor and now she was slumped in this chair, her foot frantically twitching in anxiety.

The back of Mia's head came to rest on the wall behind her as she closed her eyes tightly, exhaling deeply through her nose. When she had left, Cory and Mac had been having some kind of show down with Homeland Security that involved a lot of raised voices on both their parts. She wondered what that had been about. Homeland Security had a reputation of being hard nosed and closed off when it came to things like this but then again so did the FBI in a way. She was glad she herself wasn't caught up in the politics, that was better left to the grown ups. She knew Mac and Cory would see to it that whatever information Agent Ellen Fielding was withholding was shared with the rest of the group.

It frustrated her that she wasn't more involved in the evidence collecting. There was so much work to do, so many things she could have helped with but she understood Mac's inability to let her work the blast. The evidence could be tossed out in court if it came to light an unauthorised member of the public had collected it. That's what she was now Ms Joe Public and it was in times like this she hated it.

Flack's words from this morning were still chiding in her ears, he had been right when she had said she had a job to do and if anything this event had solidified her dire need to go back to work again. Her heart ached immensely when she thought of Flack. Seeing the gaping wound in his chest when they had brought him out had been nothing short of horrifying. Mia had been glad that Stella had frog marched Samantha off to the medical base they had set up to get her head wound looked at so that the other woman didn't have to see it.

Seeing Danny's expression in response to seeing his best friend in such a precarious state took her back to the beat down Sonny Sassoon had put on Louie last year. She had never seen him look so deathly sick as when he had received that news and seeing his face today...

She knew this was going to do a number on him, which left her contemplating what one earth she was going to do about that.

She had managed to sooth his fears back at the blast site because he could see she was still living and breathing, suffering only minor injuries. She had promised she was okay but Flack...

Seeing Flack like that had taken him right back to when the Twin Towers had fallen and she could see all of his internal processes beginning to shut off.

Danny had lost a huge chunk of himself that day, his memories still haunted his dreams and she knew he could never forget the people in his Rescue Crew that had given their own lives in attempt to save the people who were trapped within those buildings.

On those rare nights she had woken up in the night to find the bed empty, Danny had been sitting up watching people go about their lives through the bedroom window in his apartment and she knew that's what he was thinking about.

It was those nights she came to understand how vulnerable he was. The cocky, strong, confident man they all knew from the Crime Lab was part of a persona just like her socialite mask had been.

The real Danny Messer was the one that nobody else got to see, the one that went to the sight of Ground Zero every year and stared into the abyss, fingers laced in the chain link fence as he relieved the deaths of his comrades that had died as heroes before his eyes.

Hardly anybody knew that was what drove Danny Messer to make more of himself, to be the best of what he could be. Everyone had a reason for what they did and 9/11 was Danny's. September was always a dark month in Danny's world and here they were again.

Mia ignored the urge she had to bang her head lightly against the wall behind her. She could the feel the goose egg from the blast still throbbing underneath her hair. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to help Danny, at the moment she had one foot on his life and the other half out. She couldn't tell what he needed any more and that frightened her. To be so disconnected from him was terrifying and exasperated by the fact she knew he would shut her out.

Mia wrapped her arms around herself before leaning forward in her seat and staring at the scuffs on the tiled floor as she kicked her feet. She knew it was her fault that their relationship hadn't been mended. Danny was so very patient, he put her needs before his own time and time again. He was selfless and that wasn't the way it was meant to be. Now more than ever she sensed her calling. It was time to do the right thing. The right thing by herself, by the job and by Danny.

Mia rose to her feet at the tapping of shoes coming her way. She was the only one waiting here in the area that was reserved for the people that cared about the person in Operating Room One. The doctor was still clad in green scrubs. His brown eyes were warm and empathetic as he approached her. She couldn't read his body language and his face was impassive. Mia found herself holding her breath as he took each stride quickly.

"Detective Auster." he greeted before coming to stand before her.

"How is he?" she erupted unable to help herself.

The Doctor met her gaze with a tired smile before he began to speak.

"His condition is still critical, we've done all we can to stabilise him and he's being moved into a recovery room as we speak. We'll be monitoring him closely over the next few days to see how he holds up."

Mia felt her eyebrows furrow as she struggled to take in the information and twist it into words that she could understand. The Doctor allowed her a few moments before continuing.

"I can tell you we are cautiously optimistic, we'll be giving him a CAT Scan tomorrow morning to check how the blast has effected him neurologically as well as some other necessary tests. For tonight we've done all we can for him, he deserves some rest."

"Can I see him?" Mia requested, pressing her palms together in front of her as a universal symbol for begging.

"I'll come get you when we've moved him into intensive care." The Doctor promised before turning away and walking back the way he came.

Mia slipped her cell phone out of her battered brown satchel before clasping it to her chest. The only question in her mind was who to call first.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long!**_

_**Hope this chap is to your liking!**_

_Jen: I am glad you loved the last update. I thought her and Danny needed a little moment in this. I was so worried when I saw it too!_

_KJL: lol so long as your not dead I am happy. I'm sorry I made it so long between updates. lol you'll have to wait and see._

_Pheo: I thought he needed to see she was ok, in situations like that it's hard to keep cool._

_Sam: I'm glad you loved this chapter! I thought we needed to see more of Danny's view!_


	152. Chapter 152: COTP: Hands

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Two

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you._

_Yellowcard - Light Up The Sky_

The locker room was cold as it always seemed no matter what the season. Sam was sitting upon the bench, her cell phone clasped in her hands so tightly she was scared of damaging it. Her pale face was hidden by her dark brunette bangs as they fell across her face. A headache was coming on; she could feel her eyeballs already starting to itch within their sockets as her throat ached in response to the torrent of emotion she was attempting to repress.

It was hard to swallow. She could feel each individual beat of her heart banging against her ribs as she closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Her chest was constricted as Sam exhaled deeply trying to grasp control of herself. She loved her husband and he was lying there in the hospital as their friend sat vigil over him. Sam knew that wasn't right, that it was unfair for her not to be there but she hadn't been able to deal with the reality that she was facing after the blast.

The thought of losing him, of raising Teagen on her own, it decimated her soul. She couldn't imagine having a life without him. He was one of the reasons she was still breathing. How many times had he saved her from her real father, from herself?

"Bad news?" Aiden asked quietly, leaning in the doorway of the locker room.

Her dark eyes were latched onto Sam, she had been watching the other woman's turbulent struggle with her grief for the past five minutes, evidently Sam hadn't heard her enter the room.

Sam sniffed, using the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes as she turned her head to face Aiden with a small smile.

"No actually it's good news." Sam told Aiden, trying to hold herself together under the other woman's gaze. "Mia says he made it out of surgery, they are cautiously optimistic."

Aiden pushed herself off of the wall and dropped down onto the bench next to Sam who sighed deeply before staring at the locker in front of her. The hands clasping her phone came to rest between her knees as her body sagged under the weight of the burden upon her shoulders.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Aiden asked, her hands coming to rest in her own lap. "I mean really what reason do you have to be here and not at the hospital with your husband when he needs you?"

Sam sniffed, shaking her head.

"I am so damn scared." she admitted quietly to her closest friend. "I'm so damn scared of what I'll do if something happens to him. It's so bad I can barely breathe..."

She trailed off, her shoulders quaking as all that sorrow and grief overcame her. Aiden reached out, her hand encompassed Sammy's. The other woman's hands were cold. Aiden wondered how long she had been sitting here trying to get a handle on herself.

"It's okay." Aiden murmured, bending her head low so it was on par with Sam's. "That's what it feels like when something like this happens. You're not the first to feel it and you certainly won't be the last. I know it doesn't help to hear that but it's true."

Sam nodded, her mouth opening and closing with no words came out as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Aiden wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders and drew the smaller woman against her warm body.

"It's your turn to be strong now." Aiden murmured into the Sam's ear as she rubbed up and down the other woman's arm in a soothing manner. "Flack needs you to help him through this. You need to remind him he has a reason to fight right now."

"I hate it when you get all wise on me." Sam mumbled through her tears, raising her head to wipe away the moisture from under her eyes.

"That's more like the tough Ballistics Bitch I know." Aiden teased, drawing away to take another good look at Sam.

"Taylor has worked some wonders on you, who knew you had a heart of gold underneath that Brooklyn accent." Sam said nudging Aiden with her body as the two of them shared a rare smile.

"You know I will have your back all the way through this." Aiden said sincerely as she squeezed the other woman's hand.

"That's not fair, you have a son now." Sam reasoned.

"You have been on the end of the phone every time Callum has had so much as a sniffle, let me return the favour." Aiden requested.

Sam bowed her head as she swallowed hard. For the longest time it had been just her and Aiden against the world, they had been an unbeatable team once upon a time and then life had gotten in the way. Aiden had fallen in love with Taylor and Samantha had married Don.

Yet after all the distance had formed between them right now it was as if nothing had ever happened. Aiden was still her shoulder to cry on when she was desperate; she was the only one who could see exactly what was going on in Sam's head.

"I need to go to the hospital." Sam decided suddenly.

"Yeah." Aiden responded. "Yeah, you do."

Now that the decision had been made there was very little time to waste. Sam was already on her feet, her fingers dialling the combination for her locker so that she could get her purse and car keys.

"I'll keep you updated on what's been going on here." Aiden commented as the keys jingled in Sam's hands.

"I would appreciate that." Sam responded before she turned to face Aiden head on. "Thank you."

Aiden shrugged.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

The hospital room was quiet, so quiet that Mia thought it was eerie. The only sound that resounded through the room was the consistent beeping of the life support machine that Flack was hooked up to. It was shocking seeing how many tubes and wires were attached to him. She found it hard to look directly at his unconscious form because she knew three months ago that had been her lying in a hospital bed, respirator tucked between her teeth.

Mia found herself fixated on the rise and fall of Flack's chest as he took each individual breath. She was terrified that he would stop breathing; she couldn't face the idea of losing him. She had lost too much over the past four years. To see Flack on the brink of death put all her nerves on edge.

When she saw what he looked like in this room, how fragile he looked...

It just brought home how delicate that life was, how quickly it could be taken away. Mia was lucky, she was so painfully lucky it hurt to think about it. Sure, Alex had tried to kill her and ruin her life, he had taken away her ability to have children but she was resilient and that had to count for something. Mia knew if anyone was going to make it through an ordeal like this it was Flack. He was as tough as they come.

"Paris Hilton's been at it again." Mia said as she flicked through the latest gossip magazine she had purchased from the gift shop.

She wondered if he could hear her, even if he couldn't, listening to the sound of her own voice would stop the silence from pressing down on her so much.

"Apparently she got caught going at it with a waiter in the back of her car." Mia pulled a face as she glanced at the picture of shock on Paris Hilton's face.

"This is not a good picture." she told him, chancing a glance at his sleeping features.

"He's not a fan of Paris Hilton, hates the fact one of Teagen's friends seem to be obsessed with her." Sam's soft voice drifted into the room from the open doorway.

"Ah." Mia said with a smile. "That explains his lack of interest."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, her expression one of severe longing as her gaze came to fall upon her husband. It looked worse than she had imagined. He was topless, his abdominal cavity was wrapped in bandages shielding Sam's eyes from the extent of the wound.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Mia said, setting the magazine down on Flack's night stand.

Mia grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair before rising to her feet. Sam held out a plastic bag that Mia hadn't noticed that she was carrying.

"Spare clothes." Sam said pointedly, nodding at Mia's battered clothing.

In all the drama of the day Mia had forgotten that she was still wearing her clothes from the blast this morning. Mia took the carrier bag from Sam's hands gratefully, their fingers touched briefly as their eyes met.

"Starbucks cappuccino?" Mia offered as she glanced into the bag to see that Sam had apparently managed to break into her locker and steal some of the clothing she had left in there months ago.

"Hot chocolate?" Sam requested.

"With whipped cream and marshmallows?" Mia asked raising her eyebrows knowingly.

Sam nodded her agreement, her gaze already slipping to Flack's immobile form upon the bed. Mia took the opportunity to slip away out of the room.

The steps she took to her husband's bedside seemed to take an age but once she was there it was like she had never been away from his side. Her fingers curled around Don's hand. His skin was warm to touch even though his hand was limp.

"Hi baby." she murmured, her thumb smoothing over his knuckles as she sat down upon the chair. "I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I'm here now."

There was a pressure in her fingertips. Sam was surprised to find that Don was responding, not verbally but his fingers were squeezing hers lightly.

"Don, can you hear me?" she asked stunned. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

There it was again. Don was definitely gripping her fingers. He was listening to her, he could hear her.

So Sam began to talk, she reminded him of their wedding, of the birth of their daughter and of all the wonderful moments that they had shared together so far and all the moments the two of them would share in the future.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Thankies to Leanne for prompting me to post!**_

_Pheo: lol your like the update angel! I thought if anything this would be the wake up call Mia needs to start thinking about Danny in more than a temporary capacity! Don is one of her closest friends and I imagine I would go mad in a hospital waiting for news!_

_Jen: lol I hope it ill bring them closer at least, the only issue is that Danny has his own demons to fight! Thankies for the review! x_

_Sam: lol it is hard balancing two stories like this! Thankies for the review!_

_Blue: Take your time. I don't expect you to review every chapter so you can breathe easy. Thankies for taking the time to review I really appreciate it!_

_KJL: I hope this wasn't too longer wait? Cautiously optomistic is always a bizare set of wording I think! Thankies for the fcat you keep reading, I am really grateful for it!_

_Lori: I think now is time for her to bite the bullet and accept what she wants! Thanks for the review!_


	153. Chapter 153: COTP: In For A Penny

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Three

_Lord though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I'm not scared cause You're holding my breath  
I only fear that I don't have enough time left  
To tell the world that there's no time left, Lord please  
_

_Group One Crew - Forgive Me_

Staring into the face of death was nothing new for Danny Messer, he couldn't count how many times he had done it only that every single time it felt exactly the same. It was like walking through a dream, everything slowed down in those moments, just like now.

Standing here in Chelsea Library clad in a bomb suit was no different from any other time he'd been in this position. It surprised him how little fear he felt in situations like this when his own life was on the line. The army rucksack had been hidden underneath one of the study desks in the quiet area. Mac had taken it out from the seat of the chair with the utmost care before setting it down upon the table and unzipping the rucksack.

The bomb was ticking away in front of them. Danny could hear the rhythmic click tapping away through the air like some grave countdown. His loose ends were tied up already; he didn't want to leave anything behind but if he did there was a letter in his attorney's possession addressed to the only person in the world whose life would completely stop. It would make her understand he knew. After he had become engaged to Mia he had written it just like many cops he knew did, just in case.

_No loose ends..._

Mac was ready beside him, wire cutters already clasped in his unwavering hand. He trusted Mac with his life. He knew Mac had seen the trigger mechanism of this bomb and if anybody could stop the bomb, it would be him. By the time the bomb squad got here it would be too late.

Inside the plastic thermal suit it was hot. Danny could feel the sweat beading upon his forehead and trickling down his face. The back of his neck was drenched with it from the apprehension that plagued him.

Mac's hand didn't even twitch as he approached the wiring. He caught Mac casting a glance at him as his fingers tightened round the thick handle of the wire cutters.

"You can leave." Mac offered dryly.

Danny shook his head as he met Mac's gaze. In Mac's eyes he saw resolve, the dire need to get the job done. It was moments like this he wondered what Mac saw in his own.

"In for a penny..." Danny said under his breath.

Whatever Mac saw he understood. Danny was at peace with this decision and Mac in a way had to respect that. Danny Messer, he thought, was destined to be a great man some day but the path to greatness was filled with pitfalls and Danny had had more than his fair share recently. This, he hoped, was just one more hurdle. At least Mac was almost one hundred percent sure this was just a hurdle.

Mac was ready. He plucked the wires between his fingers before selecting one to cut. He opened the wire cutters and seized the wire before cutting clean through it with one swift stroke.

Danny waited for the explosion, the rush of fire and brimstone to overtake the two of them. There was nothing but a dull whir before the tension that had heightened in the air faded away. Danny felt the breath he had been holding leave him. Today wasn't his day to die.

There was an absence deep within him. An image passed through his brain as he stared at the bomb impassive.

_Flack being wheeled past him, his dull blue eyes were open just a crack as blood seeped through the shreds of his white shirt. The blood was dripping from the stretcher leaving drops upon the pavement. It was happening all over again..._

A fleeting fragment of survivor's guilt flashed across his being. He knew this feeling, this detachment was sublime. Ever since Flack had been wheeled out of the remains of the building he had been unable to reconnect to anything. He could tell he was withdrawing and he was powerless to stop it. His body was going through the motions, his mind running on automatic. On the surface this Danny Messer was the same one that everybody else worked with day in and day out but in reality it wasn't the truth.

Through September he was always like this. The darkness closed in around him until he felt smothered and then it would set itself deep with in his bones. It was happening right now, he could feel it wrapping around his chest and tightening.

He was jolted back into reality by the familiar chirping of Mac's phone. He saw Mac's expression darken and he knew that it was the sick son of a bitch that had planted the bombs in the first place.

Danny felt that familiar swell of rage beginning to burn through his veins. Danny wouldn't rest until they'd caught the bastard that was doing this. He knew none of them would.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Just giving you your regular Danny/Mia fix!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing and Leanne for the post prompt!**_

_Lori: In a situation like that she's not the only one that would love to start over. Thankies for the review!_

_Pheo: I really feel for Sam in that chapter because the grief and the fear is so potent, I dunno what I would be like in her position! Her and Aiden had such a strong relationship I thought it was time to revisit that._

_KJL: I never get tired of hearing that, I hope this one made you smile just a little._

_Sam: She needed the support, the team are like one giant family and that's what I lvoe about them!_


	154. Chapter 154: Home

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Four

_Burned by your dreams  
It's never how it seems  
Cold crushed esteem_

_Take shelter and hide forever_  
_Your soul will be OK_

_Adam Lambert - Soaked_

It was late but Mia knew despite that fact that Danny would still be awake tonight. Around this time it was rare that he slept the night through, the events of today would have shaken him now more than ever. That was why she was outside his door tonight.

The last time she had been here the two of them had been measuring the pool table to try and decide whether it would fit in the new apartment or not. The apartment that she was living in now on her own.

Mia's fingers ran along the rivets in the door tracing their pattern. They had a lot of good memories in this apartment, their energy was still here etched into the walls she could feel it as she pressed her palm flat against the door. She missed this place; it had been more of a home than her own apartment at times.

_Home is where the heart it_, she thought.

Still she couldn't bring herself to think about that. Being here now wasn't about her, it was about Danny and being there for him the way she hadn't been able to over the past three months.

Mia knew he was in there. He had nowhere else to be tonight and he had already dropped by the hospital to see Flack whilst she had been at the crime lab discussing a few things that needed airing between her and Mac.

Mia heard his familiar footsteps approaching the door and held her breath. She wasn't sure what state she would find him in but it was now or never and he was already unchaining the door.

Danny opened the door, his gaze landing on her heavily as he did. She could see his shoulders sag as he saw her standing there handbag clasped in both hands before him. She wondered what he saw right now. Whatever it was he didn't like it, he could tell from the way his expression hardened when he looked at her.

His eyes were the darkest shade of blue she had seen on him for a long time. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping lately and he wasn't sleeping now despite the fact his dirty blond hair was sticking up in all different directions.

He was stone faced, his blond eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he clenched his jaw tightly. Mia observed he was wearing a white wife beater over his firm chest and grey sweats that hugged his hips, his downtime clothes. Danny crossed his arms over his chest as he reviewed her coldly. It was a look she had never experienced from him before and she chose to ignore it.

"Mia, I can't deal with you right now." he told her flatly.

In a way he was trying to offend her and she was very much aware of that. This Danny wanted to be left alone to dwell and mull over the travesties that he had been privy to over the past years. Danny seemed to be forgetting that she had seen this all before and she knew exactly how to counteract this self destructive impulse. Pushing her away simply didn't work here.

Listening to the dullness in his voice made her realise how far this had gotten, how far gone he really was right now. He wasn't capable of feeling anything at the current moment. He had begun to shut down at the sight of the bomb blast, she had watched it start to happen and now he was locked off completely. Anything was better than feeling helpless, she knew that and numbness was the only way to cancel out the grief that would tear anybody apart if they let it.

"I'm not here for me." Mia informed him.

She was surprised how strong her voice sounded underneath the look he was given her. A few weeks ago having him do this would have knocked her right back down to square one. Yet the truth was she wasn't weak any more, she wasn't some scared little girl jumping at shadows. He was hers and she was damn well going to fix this whether he wanted her to or not.

She hadn't felt possessiveness like this since before the attack and already she could tell things were coming back into focus inside her. Danny was the person she cared about the most in the world, she wasn't going to let him slip back into the person he had been all those years ago.

Mia placed one hand on the apartment door to stop him from closing it on her. She could tell he was more than tempted from the pressure he exerted as she did it. No words past between them as she tilted her head giving him that look, the one that made him very aware that she was not amused at his actions and there would be hell to pay if he continued to challenge her.

Danny narrowed his eyes, his lips curling into a snarl before he relented. He stepped back from the door leaving her to find her own way inside. Mia rolled her eyes before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Danny had already turned his back on her and was stalking towards the bedroom from whence he came. His expectation was not for her to follow; she gathered that from the fact he slammed the bedroom door so hard she felt the wall vibrate from the sheer force. He was trying to scare her into leaving. It was a cruel and idiotic ploy, one that she did not take lightly. One that she knew would cost him deeply if she allowed him to chase her off.

Instead Mia stripped off her long Cossack style coat and folded it over the back of Danny's homely looking sofa. She had had to throw out the leather jacket she had coveted so dearly and was mourning its loss. She kicked off her sneakers and deposited them alongside the couch so they would be out of the way.

The steps up to the closed bedroom door were perilous, these were the moments that she would feel her stomach begin to twist in anxiety and her breathing would start to get more and more erratic. She was surprised to say those feelings did not plague her instead there was molten hot resolve burning deep inside her. Being here on the pathway to Danny's bedroom didn't frighten her the way it once had.

She twisted the door handle hard and pushed open the door to find herself faced with complete darkness. Danny hadn't bothered with the lights and she was fine with that. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust but when they did she could make out his shape on the opposite side of the bed. Yet again his back was to her and Mia felt herself sighing out loud as she placed both of her hands upon her hips.

Did he really think that she was going to let that stop her?

She could hear his breathing in the silence of the night. He wasn't asleep, she could tell that much. Mia closed the door behind her, sealing the last of the light outside of the room before making her way towards the bed. She climbed on top of the unmade covers smoothing them as she went.

It was clear the call out had pulled Danny out of bed this morning and she was glad to have it confirmed at least in her own mind that nobody had taken her place here.

She shuffled into a sitting position alongside him for a few moments, propping the pillows up behind her back. Now that she was here on his bed, it was as if she had never left. She reached out to touch him lightly, her fingertips tracing down each and every single knot of his spinal column through the material of his wife-beater. His muscles were tense underneath her touch, his shoulders hunched up and set rigid as if he was expecting to have to defend himself.

She wondered who from? The people in his thoughts or was it herself?

"You can't change what happened." she found herself saying as she used her fingertips to doodle a pattern that wove all the way back up to his shoulders. "You survived, it's not your fault they didn't."

Danny didn't respond and if Mia was honest she didn't expect him to. He was too overwhelmed right now. Seeing Flack in that state must have brought back things that Danny had been trying to repress for a long time. She remembered last year he had taken her to that church near Ground Zero and together they had lit seven candles, one each for the people he had lost.

Mia moved until they were lying down parallel. She curved her knees until they were drawn up behind his. Her hands glided over his body, soothing and gentle as she tucked herself against him completely. Her arm was wrapped around his waist, her palm resting flat on his diaphragm allowing her to feel every single breath he took. The tip of her nose came to rest in the small patch of bare skin between his shoulder and material of his wife-beater. Her lips butterfly kissed their way to his jaw before she placed her chin upon his shoulder and settled down for the night.

Eventually his whole entire body started to relax; she could feel his muscles begin to unclench as he let out one long deep breath into the silence of the bedroom. His own hand moved to cover hers before he guided it gently to his chest until his fingers interlaced with hers just over the place where she could feel his heart beat.

"Thank you." he said gruffly, his voice thick with weariness.

"Thank you isn't necessary." Mia murmured, her grip on his hand tightening just a little before the two of them started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it had been such a long time. I've been caught up in other things as some of you very well know but I do appreciate every single one of you that has stuck by this story and whom continues to do so!**_

_Pheo: To be honest I thought when they became engaged that he would feel a responsibility to her to make sure she knew no matter what happened this was how he felt. A lot of people do it when they make wills these days. I thought in the type of job their in it would prob be something that he would do because in reality it could happen any day._

_Jen: I just imagined him to shut down and be so factual. He's dealt with this before, he knows the extent if damage an explosive can cause. Thankies very much for your review._

_Sam: It was hard writing a scene like that because I've never been in that situation myself but it's good to learn that I was sucessful._

_KJL: LMao I like the self clarifcation (is that a word?) Anyway I am very happy and appreciative of your review! So thankies very much._

_Blue: I agree because it's just so horrific and potent, your seeing devastion on a smaller scale from 9/11 but its still bad enough! Thankies for the review._


	155. Chapter 155: Light On

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Five

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
_

_David Cook - Light On_

The light was still on in Mac's office. It didn't surprise Stella considering the type of day that they had experienced. She was used to seeing that a lot recently. The labs were quiet and as it happened Mac had left his door open to generate some air flow to his office. He couldn't think when it was stuffy. Stella found herself lingering in the door frame watching as he hunched over his desk reviewing the paperwork that succeeded the blast.

She could tell that he was still hurting from the explosion this morning. His hand was snaked underneath his suit jacket rubbing over his ribs through the texture of his shirt. Stella was aware he had downplayed how badly he was hurt in the blast. Flack had been his priority at the time and ensuring the other man's safety had been the most important thing to Mac.

Stella hadn't been able to tell him how concerned she had been after the explosion. Just like she had expected he had flicked back into professional mode as soon as Don's blood was washed off his hands. It was the way Mac worked and the way he processed what happened to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mac asked, finally allowing himself to glance up from the paperwork in front of him.

It was a welcome sight to see Stella standing in the doorway, in her hands she was carrying two cups of take out coffee, one each for the both of them he guessed. Stella was a saving grace when he needed one, she seemed to have knack of turning up when he needed some advice or in this case a sympathetic ear to talk to.

The events from the blast had had a larger effect than he had imagined. He wished he'd known what they were stepping into when they had arrived at the office building this morning. He wished he had been able to do more; instead he was stuck picking up the pieces that were shattered around him.

"Long enough." Stella remarked with a smile before stepping into the room and placing the cup of take out coffee upon Mac's desk.

"A penny for your thoughts or are they worth a little more than that?" Stella teased as she settled herself in the chair across from his desk.

Mac exhaled deeply as he spread the paperwork across the surface of his desk before reaching out to take a sip from his coffee.

"You can have them for free." he said, breaking into a small smile when he looked at her.

He was aware of how lucky he was to have Stella working for him. She was his confidante, his soothsayer. She was the only one he trusted to be a sounding board and to give him an honest opinion.

"Mia's coming back." Mac stated as he set his coffee cup down with a frown. "I'm bringing her back in as a lab tech until she gets used to being around the Crime Lab again part time."

Stella breathed a sigh of relief. Mia's situation had been bothering her for a long time. The other woman had barely shown an interest in the Crime Lab unless Mac was dragging her in for a meeting.

Stella had some understanding of what the other woman was going through but she would be the first to admit she wouldn't know what to do in Mia's situation. It was a delicate balance trying to hold yourself up after being attacked in your own home. Stella could testify to that. Hopefully being here again would make the other woman stronger, yet Stella assured herself she would be keeping a close eye on the younger woman. She wouldn't let Mia end up in a position where she couldn't cope. She knew how frightening it was coming back to work after something like that.

"I think that's a good idea." Stella murmured into her coffee cup before taking a gulp. "The problem is even with Sheldon joining us up here in the Crime Lab we're still going to be a CSI down when Sam takes the time off to help with Flack's recovery and rehab."

That's what Mac liked about Stella, it wasn't just optimism that Flack was going to get better. She genuinely believed that he was going to be okay in the end and that gave him just enough faith to believe it.

"That's why I've been thinking about this." Mac said sliding a resume with a photo I.D of a pretty girl with chestnut brown hair towards Stella. "She would be an asset to the lab and she's only looking to stay on a temporary basis while she'd working on a new type of faster DNA analysis."

Stella's eyebrows arched as she reviewed the resume with more than a humble interest.

"I attended her lecture on DNA patterning a few months ago. Her research is ground breaking in the field. She seems like everything we could have dreamed of right now." Stella remarked, her eyes wide as she handed the resume back to Mac.

"I've set up an interview with her so we can take the pressure off Sam as soon as possible." Mac informed Stella.

Stella nodded her agreement.

"I can't wait to meet her."

Mac glanced down at the serious face staring up at him from the glossy paper.

"Me neither."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and it created some intergue.**_

_**Special thankies to Kris for betaing!**_

_Pheo: You are like this stories main supporter. I am so glad you support this couple and your reviews always give me a smile!_

_KJL: I am very glad that you liked this chapter! I adore this pairing and I wanted to show some realism behind what they've both been through. You can't expect the past to stay there!_

_Sam: I am glad you enjoyed it!_

_Lov: OH Wow. It was so wonderful to wake up over the last few days with so many reviews from you. I really appreciate it! You didn;t have to review everything but I really appreciate the fact you did! _

_Maddy: Hey! lol I can appreciate that real life gets in the way so you have nothing to worry about at all! Everything is fine on my end! Hope your well._


	156. Chapter 156: Broken

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Six

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

_Placebo - Running Up That Hill_

It was morning, Mia could tell from the fact there was sunshine glaring into her eyes from the blinds that Danny had not drawn the night before. She liked autumn days like this, the sun heating her skin as she stretched out along the length of Danny's warm firm body. Mia had forgotten about moments like this, she had forgotten what it felt like to share a bed with Danny. Waking up knowing he was there made her feel alive again in ways she didn't think was possible.

At some point in the night Danny had turned onto his opposite side so that the two of them were facing each other. His arm was wrapped around her waist, drawing her slender form against his body. Mia felt contented in Danny's arms. Their faces were barely inches apart. Mia found herself watching him sleep, just the ways she used to when they had previously slept together.

Mia's thumb smoothed over the stubble that lined his jaw. He looked so peaceful right now and she relished it. It was so different from the torrid emotions that had flowed through him yesterday. Mia didn't expect a miracle; she knew that Danny would still feel as responsible today as he had yesterday. But she longed for moments like this, moments where there was nothing standing between them. She kissed his lips gently, she had wanted this for so long. This sense of serenity quietened any doubt that she had ever had. She loved him it was plain and simple.

Danny wrinkled his nose; his eyes flickered open as he started to wake. It took him a minute to focus on the blurs in front of him, to realize that Mia was still here. His arms were locked around her, holding Mia close against his body. Danny withdrew, releasing her suddenly. He shuffled to the opposite side of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge so he was sitting on the end of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face as he exhaled deeply.

"You can leave." Danny said, rising to his feet as he turned to face her. "I shouldn't have let you stay last night."

Mia was already on her feet on the opposite side of the bed. Her hands were on her hips as she reviewed him. She had expected something like this. A good night's sleep didn't change a situation like this, not one that trapped you the way this had caught hold of Danny. He had been suffering on his own for a long time.

"Seriously Danny, are we going to go through this again?" she asked him as Danny stepped around the bed towards her.

His fingers enclosed on her forearm as he opened the bedroom door and pulled her through it. Mia didn't resist.

"Mia, just get out. You shouldn't be here - I don't _want_ you here." he snapped, shoving her towards the door.

Mia stopped dead, standing her ground as she turned around to face him. She wasn't going to let him do this. She understood he didn't want her here, that he wanted to do things on his own. He was hurting so badly and he had no one to talk to.

"I should be here _because_ you don't want me here." She told him, jabbing her finger at his chest.

"I'm not in the mood for your analysis crap. Leave." Danny responded, pointing at the door.

"It's not crap, Danny. It's simple. You don't want me here because you don't want me to see you like this. Well tough, because I'm here, and I'm staying. You're trying to hurt me because you're hurting yourself, and trust me, I'm kind of an expert on this." she informed him, drawing her sleeve up her arm to show him the scars upon her wrist.

Danny grasped her wrists in his hands so the fresh scars were facing upwards.

"No, Mia, you're an expert at hurting yourself." he sneered.

Danny shoved her against the apartment door, his hands pinning her wrists to the wood on either side of her head. His entire body was pressed along the length of hers, trapping her between him and the door. His face was twisted into a grimace as he held her in place. She didn't resist, she simply stayed standing in place listening to his breathing coming in pants as they stared at each other.

"I'm not scared of you." she told him firmly.

"You should be," he snarled at her. "I'll hurt you more than Alex ever could"

His intentioned was to scare her, to put her in a position that forced her to become a victim again. To twist her until she likened him to the man who had damaged her, so that she would stay away and he could grieve and finally give up fighting. Jesus she knew how tired he must feel. All the energy and will power it took to stay strong. This was Danny at his worst; this was Danny trying to give up.

"Do it." she murmured. "I can take whatever horrible thing you think you can do to me"

"Why? " Danny yelled, slamming his palm against the door next to her head. She didn't flinch and he didn't know why but he found that even more infuriating. "Why the hell would you do that? You are more messed up than I thought you were."

"I'm no more messed up than you are," she snapped back. "Look at what your doing Danny, you think a normal person would do this? Do you think a normal person would let you?"

Danny drew a deep breath at her words. There was a truth in them and he knew it. The two of them weren't normal. They had been through too much to be like other people and if he was honest he couldn't take it any more. He couldn't take being the strong one, the one that she could lean on. She needed someone solid, someone without the potential to hurt her when things got rough. Goren had been that person once; he had been solid and reliable, right for her.

"You need to run. You need to get as far away from me as you can." he told her, trying to stop these feelings from rising up inside him and taking over.

Being in this position with Mia made him feel wrong, he was trying to save her from himself. Trying to get her to leave because she needed someone who could be selfless and Danny was the opposite of that right now. He needed his own support. He couldn't take propping anyone else up right now. The hurt was still choking in his chest, squeezing out his life. He had lost so much over the past few years and right now he was barely standing on his own two feet. He had made a terrible mistake in trying to delve back in something with Mia again but he still couldn't bring himself to turn away. She was always dragging him back under. Danny closed his eyes tightly, screwing them up as his hands went slack on her wrists.

"I can't do that. You know me and you know I won't." she responded to his words.

Mia's hands slid down in his grip until her fingers came to clasp his hands, shifting to make their hold more of a connection as opposed to something violent.

"Mia..." Danny uttered gruffly withdrawing his hands from her grasp and placing his palms flat upon the door. "What do we do about this?"

He was helpless, he hated being like this, losing control. He didn't know where to turn but he knew what was right and wrong and the line between the two was starting to blur all over again as it always did when he was near Mia. He needed help, he knew that. He needed someone to be there, to hold him up and relying on Mia simply wasn't fair but she was here offering herself to him. He couldn't refuse that, not when he was hurting this bad.

"Get dressed." Mia told him. "I wanna take you somewhere."

Danny stared at her for the longest time, trying to decipher what he was seeing. This Mia was a complete enigma to him. The old Mia would have been long gone right now. This version of her was unrelenting. He drew back, putting his hands into the pockets of his sweats after taking a step back away from her.

"Where?" he queried.

Mia stepped forward and put her hands on his hips lightly before gently turning Danny around to face the bedroom door and giving him a little push.

"You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I always think that these two are so perfect together because they get each other in a way that other people can not. Anyone else would have ran a mile by now!**_

_**Special thanks to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Nat: My mouth was open and aghast at that then! As far as I am concerned him and Jo all the way. I wish Mac would take a break but he's just not that type of person. I always think that Stella is a very positive person._

_Pheo: I am glad you love this story. I am not a DL fan but I do love Danny as it turns out, he always makes me smile. In situations like this part time is always a good idea._

_Lov: I think knowing what everyone else knows will be the hard part. thinking they will act or see you different would have a larger effect on her. Well done my head is like a huge dome now I can't fit out my bedroom door._

_Sam: I'm glad you liked it, the two of them are so broken they make one whole person sometimes, or at least that's how I see it._

_KJL: lol Stella only bobs in and out. I'm glad you loved and enjoyed the chapter!_

_Buster: I am so glad you love this. It must be a good sign if there's songs that make you think of these chars. Mia's one of my favs!_


	157. Chapter 157: Trust

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Seven

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you_

_Lifehouse - Broken_

The area around The Lake was deserted. It was one of the reasons Mia loved this area. Often in the past few years she came here when she needed some time to herself, the peace and quiet helped calm her mind. It was nice to get out of the city sometimes. Manhattan was always so busy, everybody rushing around, living their own lives amongst the hustle and bustle. She loved the city but sometimes she wanted a break and The Lake was the most ideal place for the serious contemplation she needed sometimes.

Danny was leaning against the hood of the SVU alongside her, his arms crossed as the two of them looked out across the gentle lull of the water. The day was warm luckily so he didn't mind the cool breeze that was brushing across his handsome features. Being here made him feel alive, being so close to nature seemed to sooth his soul. He liked this place he discovered, although originally he had been apprehensive.

Mia hadn't said a word since the two of them had gotten in the car. The silence between them had been tense. Danny wondered if she was thinking about what he had just done in the apartment, because he was. He had been surprised by her reaction. He had expected fear, and gotten nothing. She had come a long way since the attack and he knew part of the reason they were here was because he had began to treat her like spun glass because in his head that was what he had come to see her as.

A victim. Not a survivor.

Something that he himself had become over the past few months. He thought he had survived 9/11 instead he was still caught in its thrall, just the way he was in the events that had transpired three months ago. Guilt wasn't an easy thing to let go of, no matter how much he tried the weight of responsibility he felt would not shift. Danny was as much Alex's victim as Mia had been.

Mia tilted her head up towards the sky inhaling deeply. Her palms were supporting her body as she leaned on the hood of the SVU. She looked relaxed and carefree as the two of them stood apart. He wondered if he should touch her and then reminded himself that it was thoughts like that, the idea of wondering that was causing all of this friction and damage to the two of them.

He didn't know to fix this. He lacked the tools to repair himself. He wanted to try; he wanted to rely on her. He wanted her to be his confidant the way she used to be. Jesus, he wanted to try but the moment he opened his mouth he would never be able to take those words back. He would never be able to change the role he wanted her to play in his life. Did he dare to take that chance?

"You can tell me anything." Mia said quietly into the air as if reading his mind.

Danny chanced a glance at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed against the glare of the sun as it shone down upon the two of them,

"What happened to you happened to me too. Not on a physical level but psychologically. Alex got what he wanted. He managed to separate the two of us, to take you away from me. I can't change what he did. I can't fix it in my head."

"You saw what he did." Mia told him. "Do you really think it's that easy to let those images die?"

Danny felt the familiar ache in his throat that he associated with that time. He clenched his jaw and shook his head, folding his arms even tighter across his chest.

"I wasn't the only one he tried to kill that day." Mia reminded him.

"Sometimes I think he knew what he was doing leaving us to live through this. He knew how to ruin our lives without murdering one of us." Danny responded, his tone was low as he recounted the helplessness that has swarmed him during her coma.

"Is that what you think he did?" Mia asked him, bringing Danny's attention back towards her.

"Didn't he?" Danny asked earnestly.

"You tell me." Mia said, pushing herself from the bonnet of the car.

She began to step slowly towards the shores of the lake. Danny followed her example, his long steps caught up easily to her before they fell into the same pace.

"I think it hurts like hell to be this close to you and not be able to connect in the same way as before." Danny admitted as the two of them began to stroll towards the pier further down the lake.

"Everybody says it takes time but I don't have that luxury. I feel like it's all coming apart in my hands." he said squeezing his fists closed at his sides.

"It's not time." Mia said, shaking her head. "It's you. You won't let go of what happened. You're still holding the whole thing close to your chest, making it a part of you."

"It is a part of me." Danny found his voice raising as he relived those moments he'd spent trapped in the constraints of the unknowing. "Do you think I can forget it all? Jesus Mia I never want to go through anything like that again. I couldn't breathe not knowing whether you were going to be coming back to me. The day he attacked you was the day part of me died."

Danny dropped his gaze, looking down at the stones underneath their feet. "And I just never got it back."

"You probably won't get that back." Mia said quietly, watching as Danny picked up a smooth flat rock from the ground and examined it.

"That's what scares me." he admitted before angling his body towards the lake. "My feelings are still here but the ability to go the distance... I don't know if I have it in me any more. I can't afford to feel that way again, so pathetic and powerless and every time something happens I have to restrain myself from locking you up in some tower to keep you safe."

Mia watched as Danny drew back his arm and threw the stone, watching as it skimmed eight times along the surface before dropping into the water with a tiny splash.

"I'm not a princess." Mia said with a small smile as the two of them began walking again.

"But you are important." Danny informed her, his eyes trawling the ground for more appropriate stones to throw.

"And that's your problem, you don't like it." Mia pointed out as they came to the beginning of the pier.

"I don't want it." he corrected her. "But I can't help it. You mean the world to me."

"Maybe that's what your real problem is. You keep trying. I know when you're holding back Danny. I can feel it when you're trying to keep things from me and it puts up a barrier between us. I know you're trying to protect me but I don't need protecting." Mia nudged his shoulder with her own. "I'm a strong chick, let me bear some of the weight."

"I can't and that the real problem. I know how difficult the past few months have been for you. You don't need my shit sitting on your shoulders too." Danny relented as they made their way slowly along the wooden pier.

"Would you have felt the same way before the attack?" she questioned, drawing to a halt at the end of the pier.

Danny shook his head as he too stopped. Both of them were looking out along the gleaming water, he could hear the gentle swoosh of the waves as they moved against the wooden structure.

"No, I would have spilled my guts the second you turned up at the door." he confessed as she turned towards him.

"I'm not a victim any more Danny. I've been there and done that. I'm a survivor and so are you." she said fiercely, poking him in the chest. "You want something to change? You need to let what happened go. Set it free."

"That's easier said than done." he reminded her stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest again.

"It doesn't have to be." Mia uttered before grasping the hem of her AC/DC T-shirt and pulling it off over her head.

"What are you doing?" Danny exclaimed, his mouth agape as put a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as she stripped off her boots and then her socks.

"I'm going for a swim." she informed him, flashing a mischievous grin as she stood there in her black bra and denim jeans. "You should come."

Danny raised his eyes skyward as she deftly undid the button on the front of her jeans before shimmying them down her long lean legs.

"Not a chance in hell." he informed her.

Mia was standing before him clad only in a simple black bra and matching boy boxers. They highlighted her pale skin making her look even more striking. He could still see the fragmented scars from the broken shower door if he looked closely. The evidence of the attack would always be there on her skin but that didn't mean he had to see it like that. She was still beautiful; she was still the one that he loved, still the one that he would be part of until the end of time. He took a deep breath trying to ground himself as she stepped towards him. Having her this close, wearing barely anything, was enticing. He tried not to think about running his hands over her bare skin. Mia's palms came to rest flat upon his chest as they stood apart.

"Do you trust me?" she requested, their bodies barely touching.

"Yes." he whispered as his apprehension heightened.

Suddenly he was in motion. He was tumbling through the air and it wasn't until he hit the water that he realized she had pushed him off the pier and into the lake. He floundered for a second trying to get his bearings before his head broke the surface. Mia's laughter echoed through the air followed by a loud splash from near by.

"You're in big trouble, Auster!" he declared wiping the water from his eyes as he kicked his feet to stay afloat.

Mia's head bobbed up in front of him. She grinned as she swum a little closer.

"I'm not worried, Messer." she teased, staying just out of his reach.

Danny used the back of his hand to flick water in her face. Mia's expression of surprise was well worth it as she spluttered.

"Now we're even." Danny responded, shifting onto his back so he was simply floating in the water, his eyes fixated on the sky.

This was what he had been searching for. This instalment of inner calm. He didn't even mind that he was still fully clothed.

He heard Mia's small splashes somewhere from his left. He opened one eye to ensure she wasn't planning any more antics watching instead as she breast-stroked a little distance away before coming up again above the surface. She caught him watching in time to pull a tongue out at him. Danny found himself laughing before he swam leisurely in her direction. His clothes were becoming heavy but he was good for another few minutes at least. Mia stayed bobbing in place until he was right in front of her.

"Hello." she greeted, her arms twining around his neck.

"Hi." he returned, his eyes lowering beads of moisture forming on her lips.

Her legs wrapped around his lower body, dragging both of them down into the depths of the water. Her lips pressed against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place. His hands smoothed down along her bare back, the sensation of kissing this amazing woman under water was awe-inspiring. There was nothing but the two of them, the walls were down and for the first time in what felt like a life time Danny was experiencing the full power of the connection the two of them shared. He poured every ounce of himself into that kiss trying to make her understand and he knew that on some level that she did. His future was in his hands right now.

The two of them broke the surface when the desire for air became too much. They were panting and breathless by the time they made it back to the shore. Mia was still laughing as Danny used her AC/DC t-shirt to dry his face in revenge for pushing him into the water fully clothed.

The two of them climbed into the SVU soaked through. Mia flicked on the heater, twisting it to full blast so the hot air kept the chill of the water from their skin. Her curls were already drying and were as wild as ever as they sat there waiting for the interior of the car to heat up. Danny reached out and brushed a stray strand back behind her ear.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." he told her, his cheek resting against the leather of the headrest as he studied her contented expression.

He couldn't keep the smile off his own face as she winked at him, before adjusting the gear stick into reverse.

"Stick with me kid." she said in a gruff voice that made him snort with laughter before the two of them began their journey back to the city.

* * *

_**Hey, first off special thanks to Ax for all her help with this chapter, it would never have stood a chance without her!**_

_**Also thank you to Sparky for betaing!**_

_Jen: lol I love their bickering because it's a very realistic thing in a relationship. They are both very very stubborn which is why I think they work so well together. It makes me smile the way they argue and make up. Thank you very much for reading these chapters!_

_Sam: lol As if Danny thinks he can bully her. Mia's made of stern stuff and she knows him far too ewll to let him get away with emotionally hurting himself._

_Buster: LMAO she defo is, I love the way she won't back down, she'd pretty good at seeing what's best for Danny!_

_Maddy: Thank you very much, your review is very appreciated. I feel like these two work so well together and I enjoy writing them. Sometimes I think relationships can never really be simple._

_Pheo: I am loving this lake scene it was such a fun thing to write and I am glad you enjoyed Mia's strength in the face of angry Danny._

_Lov: Some kid tried to attach a basket to me so I could fly him too school because of how big my head was. I am so glad you think shes a whole char as opposed to two dimensional one. I try to write the kind of women that rescue themselves._

_KJL: I am so very glad you like Mia, Danny needs someone like her to keep him on the straight and narrow. Glad you enjoyed the story!_


	158. Chapter 158: Feeling Way Too Damn Good

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Eight

_It's like everytime I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down  
And where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight  
Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good  
_

_Nickleback - Feeling Way Too Damn Good_

The bath water was delightfully hot, it soothed over all of Mia's aching muscles as she sat chin deep in the water. The only thing this bath lacked was bubbles but she could live with that. She hadn't left any bath products here from her previous visits and Danny preferred to shower. She was thankful that Danny had managed to find a set of panties that had ended up mixed in with his laundry over three months ago, she was even more grateful they were the comfortable ones.

The bruises from the blast yesterday were starting to show upon her skin, she would be an adorable shade of purple tomorrow. To make matters a tiny bit worse when she had de-robed she had realized that her shoulders had been burned from the heat of the sun in this mornings lake antics. Having pale skin sucked on more levels than she could count.

Mia closed her eyes as the steam rose from the water around her. Today had turned out to be better than she could have hoped. Danny seemed completely at ease now and she thanked God for answering her prayers in that respect. Now was the time for healing and putting things back in the past where they belonged.

She exhaled deeply. It was a long road and she had walked more than her fair share alone over the past few months, she hoped that this was the end of that and the beginning of something new.

Danny rapped on the other side of the door jerking her attention from her reveries before calling though it.

"Mia, take out's here. I'll pop yours in the oven to keep it warm until you get out."

"I'll be out in a second." Mia said lifting herself out of the tub with a groan before stepping onto the bath mat.

She reached for the fresh towel on rack and wrapped it around her slender frame. Her hair stuck to her painful red shoulders, she wiped the steam from the mirror and winced at the brightness of the sunburn that graced her shoulders. She pressed her fingertips to it lightly and felt the stinging sensation erupt under the pressure.

It took a few minutes to dry herself off and dress in the clothes that Danny had left out for her. Her own clothes were currently in Danny's drier after a wash. She didn't like the idea of getting changed back into lake logged clothing. She pulled up the spare pair of sweats and fastened the drawstring around her hips. They were a little big but they were wonderfully comfortable. Danny also managed to dig out a camisole that she had left behind. She was thankful it wasn't one of the sexier ones. Unfortunately the thin black straps highlighted the sun burn, Mia cringed there was no hiding the colour of her flesh.

She hung the towel up to dry on the radiator across from the bath before unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom. Danny was already settled on the sofa, chopsticks in one hand and Chinese take out container in the other. The DVD menu was playing already on British comedy Shaun of the Dead awaiting her as she stepped outside of the bathroom. Shaun of the Dead was one of her favourite movies; it was also the answer to the question she had asked herself the other night about where her copy of the DVD had ended up.

"You know the movie won't be as fun if you tell me how scientifically inaccurate it is that zombies will ever walk the earth." Mia commented as she turned off Danny's oven and proceeded to take out her own take up box.

He had put the heat up just enough to warm up her food and so she was able to hold the box with her fingers. She snatched up her chopsticks before settling down on the couch beside Danny. Their bodies touched briefly. It was enough to be reassuring and Mia enjoyed the sensation, she didn't feel the need to worry about invading his personal space like before.

"I promise I won't drop noodles in your hair instead of popcorn." Danny responded optimistically as he dug around in the bottom of his take out box.

"I suppose I can live with that." she hesitated before pointing her chopsticks at him. "No noodles down the top neither to retrieve them."

"Noodles aren't as sexy as popcorn" he countered before glancing at her shoulders and wincing.

"That looks painful." he said nodding at her sunburn.

"This is the price of having unprotected fun in the sun." she told him, pulling a face as Danny sniggered. "That sounded less dirty in my head."

"I think I have some aloe around here from before we went to Cape Cod." Danny remarked setting his take out box down on the coffee table before leaving his seat.

As much as Mia knew it was polite to protest, her shoulders were in dire need of some relief. Danny returned in a few minutes with the bright blue bottle of aloe in his hands. It was clear there was cache of items she had left here once upon a time and had forgotten about. She reached for it at the same time he opened the lid and dumped some on his hands.

"Face the T.V." he requested as he rubbed his palms together trying to spread the lotion out evenly.

His hands enclosed on her naked shoulders making her moan out loud at the cooling sensation upon her skin.

"That sounded good." Danny said as he began to message the lotion into her bare skin.

"It feels unbelievable." she told him as his clever fingers caressed her skin rubbing the lotion into all the places that were vivid red and heated.

"I remember when we went the beach that time and you had me do this with the sun cream." she could feel his fingers moving up along the back of her neck and found she didn't care. The sensation of his caresses was too good to stop right now.

"And your hands began to wander." Mia recounted, closing her eyes as his hand smoothed up and down the length her neck before smoothing over the curves of her shoulders again.

"That's because seeing you in a bikini is like seeing you outside in lingerie." Danny reminded her as his skilled hands progressed down her to the line of her black camisole.

"Swimming shorts don't have the same effect on girls." Mia teased, tipping her head up so it came to rest on the back of the couch.

Her eyes were wide open and serene as she looked up at him grinning, take out container still clasped in her hand. Danny's lips twitched into a smile as he bent his head low and kissed the tip of her nose as she spoke.

"Naked however... naked is always good on you."

_Is_, Danny thought, _not was_.

If her words and the fact she hadn't flinched when his fingers had massaged her neck wasn't a sign she was starting to trust him all over again he didn't know what was.

"Your noodles are tipping." he informed her as he drew away leaving Mia to glance down to see the take out container in her hand tipping towards her chest, noodles trailing over the side.

"You are so distracting." she told him trying to scoop them back over into the container with the aid of her chopsticks.

"You're just easily led astray." he informed her, raising his eyebrows before reaching for his own take out box and glancing down into it.

"Huh?" he said, raising his head to study her intently.

Mia frowned at his expression, chopsticks midway to her mouth as she stared at the take out box he had tipped towards her.

"You put your cashew nuts in here." he said, a small gleeful smile crossing over his lips.

Mia pouted as she spoke, looking as surprised as he did at her own actions, ones that at the time she didn't realize she had been performing.

"You like them, I don't." she said with a shrug, trying to deflect the meaning behind that simple gesture.

Danny watched her for a second longer before picking up the DVD remote and pressing play on the DVD player his mind whirring. He knew she had done it without a second thought, he could see it on her face that she didn't realize how easy it had become to slip back into their old habits.

Danny put his finished take out meal down on the coffee table before curling his arm around Mia's shoulders as popped her own empty container beside his. She placed her head upon his firm chest as his arm wrapped around her slim body guiding her closer until the two of them were huddled together. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head as she cuddled closer.

Having her like this felt like he being rewarded for all the shit he had to wade through over the past few months. Moments like this made it worth every second of pain he had gone through. Mia's hand crept across his waist until she was hugging him. He could feel her body starting to unfurl as she came to relax completely against him, his fingertips doodling patterns on her nude shoulder blades.

This is what second chances were all about.

* * *

_**Hey guys, my apolgises for the length of time it has taken to update this story. I admit other endevours have captured my attention but the other day I was flicking back through this and I felt more in tune with the chars than I have in a long time so fingers crossed for a few more chapters. You have all been remarkabley patient and I do hope that Danny and Mia have a few people still standing in their corner.**_

_Pheonix: I think out of everyone here I should be thanking you the most for sticking with and prompting me to post! Thankies so very much for all your encouragement! I think people forget that an attack like that doesn't just happen to the victim, it happens to the people around them too!_

_KJL: We have a park and some swings nearby and a beach! No lake though and I wouldn't dare go for a dip in the sea here incase someone sees lol. Thankies for the review_

_Jen: They needed the time together to address the issue between them, he's effected by this too and they need to find an even ground so the two of them can move forward. Thank your very much for the review!_

_Love: They did deserve a lot of time off and of course they both had a little catching up and such to do. They played a constant part in each other's lives and I know the two of them must miss each other like crazy. Thanks for your 'modest' review lol!_

_Sam: I am so glad the two of them got it out in the open too, it was time the two of them stepped up and admitted what was going on to one another. Thanks for the review._

_Buster: I don't believe Mia will ever fade out not with Danny. I know it's a truggle for her but I always imagine her as vibrant and full of life. I feel like her and Danny are damaged and together they make one complete person. Thanks for the review._

_Maddy: I think it is a turning point for both of them in terms of mind sets and their relationship. They've learned to accept things that are hard to deal with. I'm glad you liked the victim to survivor part of the story. I think it's important for people to know that they are two seperate things! Thanks for the review!_

_Shippo: I hope that Don and Sam will be ok too. Charge of This Post is a huge turning point in Don's life in the series and it'll be interesting to see how they handle it. I have no idea where I'm going with Mac at the min but we'll see what my wicked mind comes up with. Thanks for the review!_

_Blue: LMAO! Mia is so much like Danny sometimes in terms of being playful and mysterious. They both just make me laugh the way they act together when the two of them are in a good place. Thank you very much for the review._


	159. Chapter 159: Starting Over

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Nine

_Oh, it's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're NOT broken  
Just bent we can learn to love again.  
_

_Pink - Just Give Me A Reason_

It was getting late, but Danny didn't mind. After everything that had happened over the past forty eight hours he needed time to process before he could face going to see Flack in the hospital. The truth was he couldn't stand to look at his friend and acknowledge how selfish he had been. He had lost his mind there for a while back, seeing the extent of that damage had taken him back to a time when he had been beaten down and broken. Flack had been the one that had supported him back then and now it was his turn to stand up and support his best friend and his family.

He had phoned Sam from the kitchen, checking in on Flack's progress and received some of the best news he had heard since this whole mess had started. Flack was starting to show signs of responding to neurological stimuli. The man still had a long way to go in terms of recovery but for now there was optimism and that was what they all so badly needed.

Danny paused in the doorway of the kitchen, his lips twitching up into a small smile as he took in the image of Mia curled up on his sofa, one of his books clasped in her hand. She looked like she belonged here and in his heart he knew that was the truth. He had missed her over these past months, just having her back in his world made everything seem right somehow.

"You sure you should be reading that before bed?" Danny teased Mia as he set the pink and white polka dot mug down on the coffee table.

It had been one of the things he just hadn't been able to give back. Seeing it in his cupboard amongst all the other classic black mugs had brightened up his day. It had been a ray of sunshine seeing it every morning in the bleakness of her absence.

"It's the only book in the apartment that I haven't read," she told him without glancing up, clearly thoroughly engrossed in the novel.

"I have comic books," Danny reminded her, pointing at the bottom shelf of his sturdy mahogany book case.

"You only have boy superheroes. I love Batman, but where's your Batwoman and Gotham Central comics? You need to get some diversity in there," Mia informed him as she turned the next page, biting her lower lip apprehensively.

"I am a boy remember," Danny said rolling his cornflower blue eyes as he set his own black coffee mug down on the table before he knelt down next to the comic book shelf.

"How could I forget?" Mia said, setting the book down in her lap.

Her pretty blue eyes fixated on his firm physique, drinking in his athletic form under the confines of his clinging white wife beater and his blue NYPD sweats. He was still as alluring as he had always been, his dirty blond hair sticking up in all directions from running his hands through it after his shower. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to run her hands over his naked chest and nuzzle that sexy little spot under the hinge of his jaw. She remembered the way his husky moan would echo through the night when she touched him in all those titillating places. It had been an age since they had been intimate and Mia missed the sensation of completion that came with Danny.

Danny selected one of his graphic novels before holding it up for her to see and Mia found herself smiling at his triumphant boyish expression.

"What's wrong with Green Lantern anyway?" Danny asked her as he shifted position until he was sitting cross legged on the floor thumbing through it.

"Before or after Final Crisis?" Mia questioned him, drawing her legs up underneath her.

"It's Hal Jordan," Danny told her distractedly. "He is the best Green Lantern."

"I get why Hal Jordan did all those things but I do not agree with his reasons," Mia informed Danny with a pointed look.

"So you would rather read _The Shining_ before going to bed?" Danny shot back, gesturing at the book that was perched upon her lap.

"It's not that scary so far," she said with a shrug, picking it up to review the cover.

"Says the woman with the fear of hedge animals," Danny said, raising to his feet and climbing onto the couch alongside Mia.

Their bare arms were pressed up against each other reassuringly as Mia altered her position in order to accommodate him. That familiar chemistry was stirring up in the air between them and it was oddly pacifying to find that despite everything that had happened there was still that deep, thrilling attraction to one another.

"It's not a fear," Mia told him as Danny's warm hand came to rest on her ankle, his thumb lightly caressing the smooth skin on show. "They're just creepy."

"Man, _The Shining_ is about lot worse for you," Danny uttered, opening up his comic book and flicking past the introductory pages.

"There're hedge animals in this?" Mia responded, holding the book over the lower half of her face so Danny could only see her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Danny stifled the urge to chuckle at the expression on her porcelain features. Mia's phobia of hedge animals was a very real thing. It was something to do with a five year old Mia entering the gardener's shed at her parent's estate and finding a huge amount of the things being stored there after they had been culled during the fall months. The thought of these creepy, inanimate animals had terrified a young Mia and she had vivid nightmares as a child of them hiding under her bed or in her closet to take their revenge. At the time Danny had thought that was hilarious, most kids had nightmares about the Boogeyman or in his case Jason from the _Friday the Thirteenth_ films.

"They move," Danny informed her, his attention returning to his graphic novel. "Every time he looks at them he thinks they're in a different position, getting closer and getting closer..."

Mia snapped the book shut between her dainty hands and placed it on the coffee table. There was not a chance in hell she could read much further if there were hedge animals involved, especially if they had supernatural powers.

"...which is why you favourite Stephen King book is the Dead Zone, because it's not creepy at all," Danny finished watching over the top of his comic she rose to her feet and ambled towards the book shelf in search of another distraction.

"You need to get some new books," Mia complained, waving her hand at Danny's James Herbert collection. "You have too many horror ones, how can you sleep at night knowing these are in the next room?"

"That's because I remember that books aren't real before I go to sleep," Danny smirked as he turned the page of his own book, focusing on the adventures of his favourite superhero.

Mia rolled her eyes at his response before crouching down to review his extensive collection of graphic novels. This was one of the things she loved about Danny; he was a self professed nerd at heart. The staff in his local comic book store knew him on sight and she found that somewhat endearing. Danny had a way of setting people at ease and it was nice to see the way that people responded to him beyond the badge. Her slim fingers traced along the spines of his book shelf until she came upon something unexpected.

"Oh," she murmured out loud, selecting a glossy hardback and sliding it gently from the rest of the books.

"Oh?" Danny questioned, lowering the Green Lantern comic once more so that he could see what had captured her attention.

"I didn't know you liked Renee Montoya as The Question," she said, holding up the beautifully illustrated book for him to see.

Danny's mouth went dry as he stared at the offending item clasped between Mia's dainty hands. Seeing it again took him back to a place that he did not want to go, one where darkness had plagued his days and hopelessness resided in his heart. He hated going back there and he was terrified of bringing up what had happened to Mia for fear of ruining what had been a perfect day with his lover.

"I don't," Danny said quietly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It was a gift for you."

"Oh," Mia responded, cradling the graphic novel close to her chest as if it was the most precious item in the world.

It meant a lot to her that Danny had gone to the length of acquiring something that he had known she would love. It reminded her of the way they used to be, before Alex. She missed those times; things had been simple between the two of them. Things could be simple now, she thought. If she could just let go of what Alex had done to her then the two of them could reconnect like once before. It wasn't that easy and she thought Danny understood that better than anyone.

"Remember that night we were arguing about what happened to all the superheroes after Final Crisis?" Danny said, drawing Mia's attention back to their conversation. "Well, I know you liked the Renee Montoya and found out they were bringing out a comic on her so I pre-ordered it."

Danny sighed, tearing his gaze away from Mia as the dismay crossed his features. His expression looked almost child like as his lips pursed together at the memory of that package arriving at his door. It had been one of his bad days. One of the times where he was so furious at the world for what it had done to Mia. He'd had all these insane emotions bubbling up inside of him and he was struggling to cope with the crippling sadness that had dogged his steps. He'd almost torn the book to shreds upon seeing it; it had reminded him of a time before Alex, when their relationship had been solid and strong. He thought that they were heading for disaster, that the book was a representation of the one person who he couldn't have. In the end, he'd shoved it on that shelf so he wouldn't have to deal with it and with everything else that had been going on he had forgotten about it.

"I just never got the chance to give it to you," Danny said, his voice betraying the emotion he felt surrounding that gift.

"Thank you." Mia said quietly, still hugging the comic to her chest.

Danny watched wearily as Mia stood up. She set the book down on the coffee table as she glided past the item of furniture before coming to a halt in front of him. He tilted his head back to rest on the couch as he reviewed the beauteous woman standing in front of him. Her small hands came to rest lightly on his knees as she leaned in close so that their lips were barely inches apart. His fingers combed through her messy copper curls as he stared into those clear blue eyes. This woman was everything he had ever desired and she was here underneath his hands.

"I love you," he whispered against the corner of her pert pink mouth.

His fingertips traced lightly up along the outside of her arms, causing her to shiver at the sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed, those dark eye lashes gracing her pale skin as she inhaled. His thumb caressed the apple of her cheek guiding her lips back to his. The kiss was the sweetest that he had ever received and there was such tenderness in her touch. God, he remembered the nights where those slim fingers would chase all over his flesh, stroking him everywhere. He missed connecting with her on that more intimate level but this moment meant more than he could say. This was a step back in the right direction for them.

Mia slipped onto his lap, her thighs parting on either side of his hips until she was straddling him. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, exploratory and adoring as her hands came to rest on his chest. Danny allowed her to have open access to his body. He wanted her to feel comfortable with touching him again. His hands came to rest upon her waist, his thumbs grazing that small patch of pale skin between the chemise and the sweats. He would move no lower or higher without her permission, but Danny was finding it so hard not to take control and thrust up against her.

"Mia," he whispered, in between her delicious open mouthed kisses. "Tell me what you need."

"Touch me like before," she mumbled, taking hold of his palms and guiding them even higher until his thumbs skated over the curve of her ribs, just under the curve of her breasts. "Touch me the way you used to."

"You need to tell me if it's too much," he told her, brushing a stray strand of her copper curls out of her eyes. "Promise me Mia."

"I'll squeeze your shoulder," she murmured, placing her hand on his firm muscular arm showing him the gesture. "I promise you."

Danny cupped her precious face in his hands, guiding her desperate, needy lips back to his own. Passion ignited as he kissed her once more, his mouth pressing over hers lovingly. The fire that coursed through Mia was all consuming. It left her skin blazing as Danny's fiery fingertips trailed along the shape of her spine. She moaned at the sensation, arching so that her breasts rubbed against Danny's firm chest. It felt so damn good having her in his arms again and he would do anything to keep her here. His erection was throbbing with his desire for her. It had been so long since he had any stimulation at another's hands and Mia was more devilishly sexy than anyone he had ever been with.

Mia rolled her hips, her teeth biting her lower lip as she ground against his hard cock. The friction was electrifying; it buzzed through her skin causing her to whimper Danny's name. She needed more than just his rough hands trailing all over the contours of her body. She needed to feel his flesh melding against hers, her nails raking over his back as he drove her into oblivion.

That was the thought that triggered the flashback. The thought of someone being inside her again, fucking her, sent a cold chill flushing through her system dousing the previous heat. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck as he held her down. His teeth biting into her flesh as she cried out in agony. She had scratched Alex. She remembered how his skin felt as she tore at the hand that grasped her throat.

Mia went rigid, every single muscle in her body coiled as she wrenched herself away from Danny's persistent mouth. His cornflower blue eyes came to focus on his lover as that tremble started in those delicate hands of hers before working its way through her entire body. She tilted her head away from him, her copper curls falling over her pale features in order to hide her terrified expression. He took her hands gently in his own and guided her palms to rest on the surface of his chest so she could feel his beating heart underneath her fingertips.

"It's just me," he murmured, his thumbs soothing over the ridges of her knuckles. "Talk to me Mia, tell me what you're thinking."

"You're not him," she muttered, running her hand through her hair to push it back away from her pale features. "I know you're not him but it's hard to forget what he did."

Mia's fingertips trailed along the chain of Danny's dogtags. The gesture was so wonderfully familiar; there was something so pacifying about the way Danny's skin felt underneath her slender fingers.

"When you touch me it feels amazing, it's like all the pieces fit into place," her cheeks flushed red as she distracted herself with the metallic jingling of the tags. "You make me feel sexy again, when you look at me you don't see a victim you just see me."

"That's because you're not a victim," Danny informed her, wrapping his arms around her waist in order to draw her into the shelter of his chest. "You're a survivor. You're my survivor."

Mia nestled into Danny's embrace. She buried her face into the hollow of his throat, inhaling that fresh clean scent of his. It was calming and she felt her heart rate beginning to slow with every single breath she took.

"I think we were going too fast," Danny submitted, his lips brushing along Mia's hairline. "We were thinking about the end game instead of enjoying the moment."

"Yeah," Mia agreed as Danny cradled her tenderly. "I was focusing on the penetration instead of the enjoying the foreplay."

"Maybe next time we just focus on what feels good," Danny suggested, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Start over and relearn one another."

Mia threaded her fingers through Danny's, clasping their hands tightly together. He was her saviour in a moment that would have been humiliating if it had been with anybody else. He could have gotten mad and called her a tease but that wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with. When he said 'next time' it meant that he wasn't scared to try again and that meant everything to Mia.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked him, tilting her head up so that she could meet his gorgeous cornflower blue eyes.

Danny beamed down at her, that handsome grin spreading over his rugged features as he spoke.

"I could probably stand to hear it again."

* * *

_Hey guys, I know it has been a hell of a long time but I was reading through this story and inspiration hit so I decided to roll with it. Over the past year so much has changed for me. I finally quit my job with the retail outlet I was working at and am trying my hand at something new. I don't know if I have any fans left but I would like to say thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story over the past few years! _

_Special thanks as usual goes out to Sparkycsi for betaing._


	160. Chapter 160: No Words

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty

_But what can I say, about something that blows me away_

_Without it sounding like another cliche_

_From what I've seen and I've heard, _

_When it comes to you, baby no, there are no, there are no words _

_The Script – No Words_

Mia was beautiful, then again Danny had always thought that. It had been a long time since he had seen her looking so serene and now here she was fast asleep, cuddled up into his chest. Her tiny hand was balled up into a fist, clutching onto his wife beater tightly as if she were afraid that he was going to let her go. He would never do that, not after everything they had been through. He had meant it when he put that ring on her finger and he hoped one day that he would be able to do that all over again.

Forever and always.

Those words had never rang so true. He inhaled her sweet, feminine scent as he buried his face into her copper curls. She knew how to heal him and that love she had for him was overwhelming. Danny wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her affections but he thanked God every single day that he was the recipient.

Mia sighed contently in her sleep, her cold nose trailing up the curve of his throat. Danny chuffed at the sensation, her breath tickling his neck as she shifted her legs until the two of them were completely entwined underneath the sheets of his bed. He had carried her into the bedroom after what had happened on the sofa. Mia had been so exhausted after that panic attack and Danny had wanted nothing more than to show her that it didn't matter to him. What Alex had done had been traumatic and brutal, for her to even let him touch her at all was a miracle in Danny's eyes. He was pleased with the way he had handled their first encounter in that respect.

Sex used to come so easily to the two of them. At one point their entire relationship had been based on the physical aspects of love, now, well now it was simply based on love. Danny could wait forever if that's what Mia needed. His feelings for her went far beyond fucking.

He closed his own eyes, taking solace in the fact she was here underneath his hands, right where she belonged.

* * *

Callum was sleeping when Aidan got in. The baby boy was lying serenely in his crib, that sunshine yellow, baby blanket was pulled up to his arm pits. His tiny hands splayed up on either side of his head as his chest rose and fell in that familiar peaceful manner. He was such an amazing kid, he had developed in leaps and bounds over the time that they had taken custody of him and every tiny thing he did seemed to amaze her.

"Poor little dude was all worn out from playing with Aunt Cory today." Taylor said, appearing alongside Aidan.

Aidan nodded her agreement, her lips clamped together in a grimace. Her chocolate brown eyes fixated on the baby as she used her fingertip to trace the creases on his delicate palm. His skin felt so soft underneath her touch and it tore her heart right out of her chest at the fact she hadn't been around lately. She had missed him and Taylor. The two of them were constants in her life and after what had happened with Flack she needed a moment to revel in the stability. Their job was dangerous, she lived with that everyday but see something so horrible happen to those close to you was mortifying. The expression on Sam's face back in the locker room haunted Aidan. In one swoop fate had nearly stolen away one of the precious people in the other woman's life and the thought of that happening to Taylor and Callum frightened her to the very core.

After Sam had left Aidan herself had sat there for the longest time going over things in her head. Over the past couple of weeks she had spent a ridiculous amount of time at work covering all the shifts that Mac needed because her and Taylor had this to tiny human being to worry about now. Callum was part of a future that she hadn't expected and after Regina had died she had vowed to her friend as she placed the lilies at her headstone that she would do everything in her power to take care of her child and give him all the opportunities that she herself had struggled for.

The next day she had opened a savings account for Callum and now she put away as much as she could into that bank account so that if he chose to go to college he wouldn't have to worry about racking up a ridiculous amount of student loans, the same way that she had.

It took her until now to realize how much of his life she was actually missing. Everyday when she got home from work Taylor's dazzling features would light up as she talked animatedly about how their son had done this or that. There was always a fierce sense of pride when her wife spoke and Aidan was surprised at how well the other woman had taken to the fact their simple lives had been disrupted by the baby.

When Aidan had told her about Regina's request that they become Callum's legal guardians Taylor hadn't blinked an eye and now that they had the baby she was flourishing over the new found responsibility. Her wife learned from the mistakes she made and instead of worrying over them like she used to, she would laugh them off and chalk them up to experience. Callum's presence had changed a lot of things in their lives and Aidan couldn't help but thing that maybe Taylor had changed to. She seemed happier these days and she thought maybe that was because Callum was the piece in their lives that they hadn't realized was missing. She knew that Taylor had all but given up on being anything more than an aunt or uncle to the children that would eventually bless their extended family so to have Callum enter their lives presented an option that the two of them had never thought existed.

It upset her that she was missing out on things, what was the point in saving for the future if the kid learned to hate her during his early years? She loathed the idea of becoming the absentee mom, the one that worked all the time while Taylor attended the PTA meetings and the sports games. She hadn't stopped to think about the toll that this new aspect of their life could be taking on Taylor. She had to be exhausted, spending the entire day with the baby and then getting up in the night with him must have made her feel like she was a single parent. Aidan hated that thought, this was something that she had promised the two of them would do together and already she had broken her promise to her wife a hundred times over.

"I'm sorry." she croaked, her voice breaking as she took in the precious image of their child. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for the both of you."

Taylor's hand smoothed along the curve of Aidan's spine, stroking down along the vertebrate before stroking back up and then down again. The gesture was soothing, it was something that grounded Aidan, especially when the underside of Taylor's thumb grazed the nape of her neck.

"You've been busy." Taylor admonished in a soft voice. "You can't apologize for doing your job, especially over the past few days."

Aidan shook her head venomously, her grip on the bars of the crib tightened until her knuckles turned white. Taylor was so understanding but that didn't make it right, things needed to change otherwise they would stay stuck in this rut and she couldn't stand the idea of Taylor eventually coming to resent her.

"That's not good enough. We said we'd do this together as a team." Aidan reminded her. "I don't want to miss his milestones and I don't want you to feel forced into giving up your career to take care of him."

"I don't feel like that." Taylor informed her wife, her fingers gliding over the curve of Aidan's clothed shoulder, feeling the tension knotted deep within the muscle. "If the option comes up I can go freelance but at the moment they are being very supportive over this situation."

Taylor focused her attention on massaging that tiny bundle of nerves with her thumb as Aidan tilted her head away to give her wife better access to the troublesome spot.

"Would I like to see you more often? Definitely." Taylor continued as her wife sighed at the motion of her thumb. "But that's what days off are for, we have to make the best of the time we do have."

"I have the day off tomorrow." Aidan mumbled at the pacifying sensation now coursing through her body. "We can take the baby shopping. He'd starting to get too big for his baby gros."

"I also need a new dress for Mia's speech thing." Taylor uttered, her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth as her hands worked their magic on her wife's shoulders. "You promised you'd take the baby that night."

"I've already booked it off." Aidan informed her wife, pleased that she had at least gotten that part right. "So just to clarify your not feeling neglected?"

Taylor paused for a second, a mischievous grin spreading across her features. Aidan turned around, alarmed at the hesitance in wife's response before she answered.

"Well there are a few parts of me that are feeling neglected." Taylor teased, her eyebrows raised pointedly.

A deviant shiver ran all the way through Aidan's body at the prospect of what Taylor was insinuating. She clasped Taylor's hand tightly in her own before guiding her towards their bedroom.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry the posts were few and far between but I have just started my new job and it is keeping me hugely busy. I want to thank you all for coming back to this story, I had forgotten how much I missed it.**_

_Shippo: I am glad you enjoyed it. I thought the two of them would need a few moments to get back to their version of normal._

_Ditto: I am glad I updated and I'm glad your still tracking this story. I wanted things to reach a normal stand point between the two of them. I thought it was important for the two of them to take a step forward in their relationship and show some healing. There will definitely be more updates but they will be less regular depending on my work schedule._

_Thorne: I'm glad your still enjoying the story, it is important to me. I have one foot in at the current moment and the other in the work place. The two of them will definitely be taking it slow because as intimate as the two of them are, the physical aspect of their relationship is still something they will need to work on after Alex. Mia is definitely a survivor and I wanted her to stop feeling like a victim. She has a long way to go personally. I think that they need to look to the future in order to get past this. _

_Sparky: I still appreciate everything that you have done for me when it comes to this story. I know your busy but let me know how your getting on. _

_Crazy: It has taken up every single second of my time at the current moment. I think it may have been over a year since I looked at this story so coming back to it was an eye opener. Some parts of it make me wonder if I even wrote it. The new job is wonderful, I am Project Managing for the company and it is amazing! Thank you for the well wishing. I am glad I allow you to relax and read, it means a lot to hear you say that. Sparky deserves all the praise that she can get, this story wouldn't be the same without her. I hope you enjoy your re-read._

_Forest: I'm glad your happy to see me. I wanted to show the two of them beginning to move on from what had happened. Inspiration for this story is still rife so no worries!_

_BRN: It's wonderful to see you and I'm glad your still checking in!_

_Nadia: That means so much to hear you say that! I love writing it! _


End file.
